Desejo Indomável
by Ari Cullen B
Summary: LONG, NC-17.Edward não é vegetariano, e se vê fascinado pelo cheiro do sangue de Bella. Mas ao decorrer do tempo ela passa a deixá-lo confuso sobre qual era o seu verdadeiro desejo indomável..Se era o desejo por ela..ou pelo seu sangue. FINALIZADA!
1. Prólogo

**Desejo Indomável**

**Título:** Desejo Indomável

**Autor: **Ari ou Bella.

**Shipper:** Bella&Edward.

**Gênero: **Romance/ tem de tudo

**Classificação: **NC-17 ( Cada um sabe o que lê ) LEMONS..

**Sinopse: **

_Essa era a realidade dele._

Sede. Muita Sede. Sangue.. o cheiro irresistível. O gosto perfeito.

Não me lembro exatamente como cheguei a essa situação _decadente_, onde eu estava à mercê de todos os meus instintos e desejos carnais. Porém, eu estava e não podia fazer nada para pará-los. Quando eu começava uma caçada, nada me impedia de parar. Eu era um selvagem.

_Porém ela aparece para mudar tudo isso. _

Eu estava pronto para atacá-la, na posição de ataque, mas a minha curiosidade era tão grande que eu decidi não fazer nada. A mente dela era completamente fechada para mim, o que me deixou frustrado e ainda mais curioso. Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando desesperadamente. Eu _precisava_ saber.

E foi por isso que eu não a ataquei. Não foi porque ela tinha os olhos chocolates mais encantadores e misteriosos que eu já havia visto, ou pelo fato dela ser linda e completamente imprevisível.

Eu só queria saber mais dela, porque ela era um mistério para mim. Um mistério que eu gostaria de desvendar.

_E para deixá-lo confuso sobre qual era o seu verdadeiro desejo indomável.. _

_Se era o desejo por __ela__.. ou pelo seu __sangue._

**OBS: **

A história é contada pelo ponto de vista de Edward Cullen. Ou pelo menos, a maioria dela.

Ele é o único que não é vegetariano. Dos Cullen, óbvio.

Vou postar o máximo que eu conseguir.. minha primeira LONG de Twilight, portanto preciso de estímulo. Ou seja, COMENTARIOS!

**Prólogo**

Sede. Muita Sede. Sangue.. o cheiro irresistível. O gosto perfeito.

Não me lembro exatamente como cheguei a essa situação _decadente_, onde eu estava à mercê de todos os meus instintos e desejos carnais. Porém, eu estava e não podia fazer nada para pará-los. Quando eu começava uma caçada, nada me impedia de parar. Eu era um selvagem.

Um indomável. E surpreendentemente, eu me orgulhava disso.

Sem moradia fixa, eu vagava por continentes em busca de mais sangue e vítimas, descontrolado, buscando algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. Sem família. Sem companhia.. permanente.

Em um momento de loucura, eu acabei parando em Forks, uma cidade conhecida por mim. Não me lembro exatamente como isso foi acontecer, pois nos meus momentos de rebeldia e sede eu fico com a visão enturvada e passo a pensar como um animal. Um animal irracional.

Então, eu estava parado em uma estrada, encarando a mata, buscando nos sussurros constantes dentro da minha mente, alguma vítima. Foi então que eu a notei.

Pequena. Morena. Vampira. E vidente.

- Carlisle não vai gostar nenhum pouco de vê-lo nesse estado, Edward. – Ela falou com aquela voz doce que eu já havia até me esquecido.

Carlisle. Esse nome ardeu em mim e me causou dores inexplicáveis. Eu havia o traído da forma mais cruel do mundo... tornando-me um dos seres mais _nojentos _e _imperdoáveis_ para ele.

E o pior de tudo é que eu sabia disso.

- Eu não sabia que trombaria com vocês aqui. – Eu falei, tentando me explicar. Minha voz saiu estranha até para mim mesmo.

- Você não sabe de muitas coisas, Edward. – Alice falou com sabedoria, me deixando sem ter o que dizer.

Imagens começaram a fluir na mente dela. O desgosto de Carlisle, meu pai. A tristeza de Esme.. e a decepção de todos da família. Ela estava tentando me mostrar o que eu tinha causado e destruído. Ela queria que eu me sentisse culpado.

- O que eu sei é que eu vou embora. – Falei, me afastando. Eu estava preparado para correr, mas alguma coisa me impedia.

- Você vai realmente ir embora novamente? Edward, você vai ter a chance de se recuperar, terá a chance de voltar a ser quem era. O meu irmãozinho. – Ela estava jogando pelo lado emocional, mas eu enxergava a sinceridade nas palavras dela e na mente dela também.

Naquele momento, ela tinha visões minhas, eu ainda enlouquecido e num estado pior do que o atual, tudo por culpa da sede. Porém, de repente elas se transformaram.. eu estava feliz, e eu tocava piano alegremente para Esme. O que me chocou foi perceber a cor dos meus olhos. Eles não eram vermelhos, e sim dourados.

Alice sorria.

- Eu preciso pensar. – Eu falei, andando para longe dela e entrando na mata.

- Absolutamente. Isso é algo que você não faz há décadas. – Ela falou de longe, e eu soltei um suspiro.

Voltei a vagar, deixando o meu olfato me levar, e minha mente entrar em um total torpor. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro doce de um humano que estava próximo, e ouvir a mente dele. Era um homem que estava fazendo trilha, próximo a mim.

Pelo visto aquele não era o dia perfeito para se fazer uma trilha.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, eu corri para cima dele e o ataquei. Seu sangue não era o mais delicioso que eu já havia provado, só que também não era ruim. Era algo.. comível.

A culpa pesou em minha mente e tentei esquece-la novamente. Eu era um monstro, e não havia mais volta. Será?

De repente um cheiro delicioso e irresistível me alcançou e eu ouvi uma voz doce vindo de longe. Como eu não havia percebido que havia alguém com aquele homem? A mente da outra pessoa estava _vazia_ e completamente _muda_ para mim.

- Chefe Bones? – Era um menina. E ela tinha uma voz doce e rouca ao mesmo tempo. Seu cheiro estava mais forte agora, o que significava que ela estava mais próxima. Era magnífico. Minha garganta queimava e eu sentia todo o meu corpo clamando por aquele sangue.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que eu havia matado um policial. Ele não estava vestido, mas agora ficava visível a arma em seu bolso, e o distintivo estava jogado no chão da mata.

Eu me escondi, e a menina entrou em meu campo de visão. Ela parecia estar cansada, mas isso não tirou o seu visual fantástico. O cheiro dela me alcançou com tudo, e eu me controlei para não ataca-la naquele momento.

Ela foi caminhando lentamente, prestando muita atenção aonde pisava, em direção ao policial morto. Eu tinha um sorriso perverso nos meus lábios. Eu adoraria vê-la em desespero, implorando para eu mata-la, mas eu tinha que me controlar.

Um sangue tão bom não merecia uma morte tão rápida e sim lenta e bem feita. De um jeito especial.

Eu queria ver as reações dela, o medo em sua face, porém ela me desapontou. Ao ver o policial morto, ela apenas olhou para os lados e arregalou os olhos.

- Droga. – Ela murmurou e eu fiquei sem reação.

Cadê o desespero? O grito?

- Droga.. mil vezes Droga. – Ela falou, aproximando dele. – Será que ele morreu?

Pegou no pulso dele e ao constatar que ele estava sem batimentos, ela soltou um longo suspiro. Levantou e olhou novamente para os lados.

Eu estava pronto para atacá-la, na posição de ataque, mas a minha curiosidade era tão grande que eu decidi não fazer nada. A mente dela era completamente fechada para mim, o que me deixou frustrado e ainda mais curioso. Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando desesperadamente. Eu _precisava_ saber.

E foi por isso que eu não a ataquei. Não foi porque ela tinha os olhos chocolates mais encantadores e misteriosos que eu já havia visto, ou pelo fato dela ser linda e completamente imprevisível.

Eu só queria saber mais dela, porque ela era um mistério para mim. Um mistério que eu gostaria de desvendar.

- Tem alguém aí? – Ela perguntou, cortando todos os meus pensamentos. Eu decidi não me manifestar. Eu a assustaria com os meus olhos vermelhos e toda a caçada perderia a graça.

- ... – O silêncio foi a resposta dela, junto com o barulho dos animais que estavam próximos.

- Ótimo. – Ela resmungou, afastando-se do corpo sem vida do policial. – Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?

Ela foi falando mais um monte de coisas, que eu simplesmente ignorei. A visão dela ainda me encantava. Finalmente eu havia encontrado um concorrente a altura. Alguém que era completamente misterioso para mim, e imprevisível. Alguém que eu gostaria de jogar, porque finalmente o jogo teria graça.

Ela foi se afastando, parecia temer correr, apesar de estar na vontade. Ela queria chamar ajuda, eu acho.. ou estava com medo do que aconteceu com o policial acontecer com ela. Era a única coisa que passava na minha cabeça.

- Vamos, sua inútil. Corra.. – Ela fala para si mesma, apressando os passos. De repente começou a correr, e tropeçou em uma árvore. Explicado o motivo dela não querer correr. – Argh. Preciso sair daqui, antes que eles pensem que eu matei o velho.

Eu tive vontade de rir. Ela estava fugindo por que achava que a culpariam? Oh, ela era completamente louca.

Ela levantou-se e foi resmungando para longe, entrando cada vez mais na floresta, às vezes andando em círculos. Pelo visto ela não conhecia muito daquele local. Ela parecia realmente perdida.

A vontade de mordê-la ainda estava presente e me incomodava, pois a minha garganta ardia mais do que nunca, mas a curiosidade de conhecê-la e ver as reações dela eram maiores. Eram a _prioridade_.

Fiquei a seguindo por horas, a vendo andar de um lado pro outro, ou simplesmente jogar-se no chão e xingar todos os antepassados do policial morto. Tudo nela me deixava espantado e fascinado. Ela era diferente, mas não deixava de ser a minha presa. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra eu tinha que mata-la, mas parecia adiar cada vez mais esse momento.

- Isabella Swan? – Eu ouvi um grito, e ela pareceu escutar também, ficou olhando para os lados, e os seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram. – Onde você está?

- Eu estou aqui! – Ela gritou após um tempo, entendo que aquilo era o socorro.

Eu não fiquei chocado de saber que ela estava sendo resgatada, e sim pelo fato de saber exatamente quem estava ali. Aquilo me desesperou. Eu precisava fugir, mas eu não queria. Eu não conseguia.

Carlisle entrou no meu campo de visão e no da garota também. Ela pareceu relaxar e correu ao encontro dele. Eu sentia a respiração dela ofegante e ouvia o sangue passando pelo seu corpo com facilidade, o que aumentava a minha sede.

- Isabella, você está bem? – Ele perguntou, segurando no ombro da garota. Ela parecia estar encantada com a beleza dele.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela confirmou sorrindo, parecia mais tranqüila, porém a sua voz entregava que havia algo que não estava bem. – A propósito, me chame de Bella. Isabella soa tão.. briga de mãe.

Carlisle riu baixinho.

- Vá andando nessa direção, que você encontrará um carro da policia e uma ambulância. Entre na ambulância e me espere lá. – Ele disse para ela, que o obedeceu prontamente.

Então, eu senti os pensamentos dele se dirigirem para a minha pessoa.

_Para pega-la, você terá de passar por mim. _

Aquilo me chocou. Foi como uma bomba para mim.. eu não esperava ouvir o meu pai pensando algo como aquilo. Eu estava sendo visto como o inimigo, como o _vampiro-mau_ que meu pai odiava.

Percebi que Bella já estava longe o suficiente, e eu me aproximei de meu pai.

- Eu não ia pega-la. – _Ainda. _Completei mentalmente.

- Eu não consigo reconhecê-lo, Edward. Você parece uma outra _pessoa. _– Ele falou com frieza.

- Não fale assim, eu ainda sou o mesmo. – Eu falei, irritado. Eu ainda era a mesma pessoa.

- Edward, isso tem que parar. Isso não vai te levar a nada. – Ele falou com a voz um pouco mais doce e _chateada._

Carlisle era o mesmo, fisicamente. Dez anos antes e ele era exatamente a mesma pessoa, tirando os olhos. Os olhos dele agora não transbordavam só alegria, como antes, mas sim preocupação e tristeza também.

E isso me feriu muito.

- Você sabe que não tem mais volta.

- Eu não sei de nada disso, Edward. Você sabe que tudo é possível. – Ele se aproximou mais de mim.

- Não me peça isso, Carlisle. – Eu implorei. Sabia que faria tudo o que ele pedisse.

- Eu já estou o fazendo. Por tudo que nós passamos juntos, eu peço isso para você, Edward. Faça isso por mim e por você. – Sabia que se ele fosse humano, estaria com os olhos lotados de lágrimas de decepção. E eu de arrependimento.

- Carlisle.. – Eu falei, tentando me explicar.

- Por favor, _filho_. Dê mais uma chance para aquele Edward bom que eu conheço. – Eu não tinha como negar aquilo. Eu estava cansado de ser dominado por emoções, e ali estava a minha única chance de voltar a ser quem era.

- Tudo bem, pai. – Eu falei para ele, dando um sorrisinho. – Nos vemos em casa.

_Mas antes eu tenho assuntos pendentes com Isabella Swan e o seu sangue magnífico._ Completei mentalmente.

Essa seria a minha última missão.


	2. Capítulo I

**Desejo Indomável**

**Capítulo I - O**_** meu**_** Sangue Sagrado**

Eu estava _viciado._ Viciado em um cheiro que só havia provado uma vez na vida. Pode parecer loucura, ou talvez até seja, mas eu realmente não me importo. O cheiro de Isabella não saia de minha mente, e fazia a minha garganta arder.

Fiquei rondando a floresta, que estava impregnada com o cheiro dela, algo que eu não deixei de notar. Seria burrice eu ir procurá-la agora, porque ela estaria com Carlisle, e eu não queria brigar com ele.

Passei a pensar em todos os meus familiares. Eu os veria de novo, e tentaria voltar a ser quem era. Não que fosse uma missão fácil ou simples, mas era necessária. Eu estava cansado de ficar vagando como um animal.

Eu queria voltar a estudar e ter os prazeres familiares de antes, mas antes disso eu tinha que fechar a minha vida não-vegetariana com chave de ouro. Ou seja, matando Isabella Swan.

Não aconteceria naquele dia propriamente, porque eu faria uma preparação para aquilo. Eu queria que fosse perfeito e eu pensaria nos mínimos detalhes. Um sangue daquele é praticamente sagrado. Deve ser _saboreado_ da maneira certa.

Fui vagando sem rumo, apenas pensando. Percebi que instintivamente eu estava seguindo o cheiro de Alice, e que provavelmente eu já devia estar próximo de casa. Ou pelo menos, o local que eu chamaria de casa dali em diante.

Ouvi um Leão da Montanha rugindo alto bem longe, o que me faria salivar antigamente e hoje me deixava enjoado. Eu devia gostar daquilo, era o certo a se fazer, mas nem sempre o certo é o fácil.

Ainda me lembro da minha época de rebeldia, e na forma como abandonei a minha família. Foi tão medíocre e tão mesquinho da minha parte. Porém, hoje eu não me arrependo.

Se eu não tivessse feito tudo o que eu fiz, eu não estaria aqui hoje, nessa floresta, fantasiando com o cheiro de Isabella. Com o _meu_ sangue sagrado.

Comecei a ouvir os pensamentos de uns vampiros. Os vampiros que eu mais senti falta durante todo aquele tempo, só que eu nunca havia percebido isso. Ouvi os pensamentos de Esme, e quase morri de emoção.

_Ele está chegando! Ele está chegando! _ Ela pensava toda animada, me fazendo sorrir em felicidade.

_Finalmente aquele retardado resolveu pensar e voltar. _Rosalie e seu jeito amável de ser.

_Hm.. mais braços de feeerro! _Pensava Emmett todo alegre.

_Finalmente! _Jasper. Tranqüilo e sensato como sempre.

_Fez a escolha certa, irmão. Bem vindo à família. _Alice, óbvio. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Eu também sabia que havia feito a escolha certa.

Eu corri a toda velocidade para dentro da casa, onde todos me esperavam. Eles ficaram me encarando sem reação.. e até sem pensar nada. Como se estivessem em choque.

- Meu filho! – Esme falou, abrindo os braços para mim.

Eu a abracei, sem hesitar. Como eu havia sentido saudade dela e de seu lado maternal. Ela não conseguia nem imaginar o quanto era importante para mim.

Naquele momento a minha sede e loucura por sangue pareciam tão pequenas, e tão distantes. Mas ao mesmo tempo a lembrança do cheiro de Isabella estava vivida na minha cabeça, me instigando a continuar ali e não desistir da minha última missão.

Todos eles me abraçavam e me desejavam boas vindas. Eu estava louco para saber das noticias e de todo o resto, porém eles pareciam mais dispostos a ficarem só me encarando.. e lançando olhares para os meus olhos vermelhos.

Vermelhos - cor de sangue.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Que todos aqueles anos de loucura e de promiscuidade não houvessem ocorrido, porém ao mesmo tempo eles estavam ali presentes, nas minhas reações ou simplesmente nos meus gestos tímidos.

Eu havia mudado tanto. Eu saíra dali um homem puro e bom, ávido por conhecimento e feliz, porém eu estava voltando um descontrolado, louco por sangue, irracional, viciado em sexo e completamente embriagado pelo sangue de Isabella.

Pareciam duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Era o mesmo que comparar o Edward pré-transformação e pós.

Eles tentavam bloquear os pensamentos, porém não estava sendo tão fácil assim. Enquanto eu morava com eles até que eles levavam bem, porém já se passaram tantos anos, e eles estavam despreparados.

De repente, Esme começou a me estapear. Todos ficaram sem reação assim como eu. Ela me estapeava, e fazia aquela cara retorcida, que eu sabia que era de sofrimento.

- Seu idiota! – Ela gritava. – Nunca mais faça isso, mocinho. Da próxima vez você receberá muito mais do que apenas os meus tapas.

Ela falava, me estapeando, como uma mãe faz com um filho. Então, todos começaram a rir de mim, até mesmo ela. E eu os acompanhei.

Era tão bom rir. Tão bom me sentir em casa novamente.. me sentir feliz, finalmente. E saciado. Não completamente, porém uma parte de mim já estava tranqüila.

Faltava apenas uma coisa para completar a minha felicidade plena e satisfação: O sangue de Isabella. E esse viria com o tempo.

Um pensamento de Alice chamou a minha atenção, e um cheiro irresistível invadiu as minhas narinas, Jasper pulou instantaneamente em cima de mim, assim como Emmett. E foi nesse momento que Carlisle adentrou a porta de casa.

Eu estava ali, preso pelos meus irmãos, cogitando a idéia de matá-los e tudo por culpa daquele cheiro delicioso e fascinante. O cheiro _dela._

- Soltem-no – Falou meu pai, calmamente. Às vezes ele confiava muito em mim, e eu não sabia se era digno de tanta confiança.

Eu era um animal imprevisível.

Eles me soltaram aos poucos e eu tentei ao máximo me segurar e não pular em cima do meu próprio pai. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas ele estava exalando aquele cheiro.. e eu estava descontrolado.

Eu me afastei um pouco, e meu corpo se contraiu tanto, que eu devo ter parecido uma bola. Eu estava mordendo o meu próprio joelho, sentindo a minha garganta arder mais do que nunca.

- Edward? – Esme me chamou preocupada.

- Um.. segundo. – Falei lentamente, respirando bem devagar, e tentando me distrair daquele cheiro perfeito e convidativo.

Eu fui relaxando aos poucos. E quando eu levantei os meus olhos de sangue, todos me encaravam com preocupação.

_Oh,céus. Eu não sabia que estava tão ruim assim. _O pensamento de Esme me deixou constrangido. Eu estava realmente um animal.. não era exagero da minha mente louca.

_Calma, respire e depois vamos conversar. _Carlisle e suas conversas mentais comigo. Como sempre.

Eu o encarei e assenti lentamente, e então parei de respirar. Era melhor. Eu conseguia pensar com mais tranqüilidade sem o cheiro dela para me enlouquecer.

- Venha, Edward. Temos muito que resolver. – Meu pai falou, andando em direção ao seu escritório.

Eu engoli um seco, enquanto ele me bloqueava nos pensamentos, pensando na parede fria a branca.

Entramos em seu escritório, que não havia mudado praticamente nada, e ele sentou-se na minha frente, em sua cadeira de couro preta.

- Prefiro que você fale tudo mentalmente. – Eu disse rapidamente, não querendo que ninguém além de mim escutasse aquela conversa.

- Não, Edward. Eu _preciso_ falar. – Ele desabafou, e eu não pude discordar de um pedido do meu pai. Não depois de tudo que eu havia o feito passar. Eu não queria causar mais dor e sofrimento. – O que foi aquilo na sala?

- Hm.. eu tenho fraco por sangue de moças bonitas. – Eu falei, com um sorriso torto, deixando o meu dente afiado aparecer.

Pelo visto Carlisle não havia gostado da brincadeira, me lançou um olhar mortífero. Mas eu consegui ouvir de longe o som da risada escandalosa de Emmett.

Pelo menos eu divirto alguém.

- Eu não gosto nem de imaginar as loucuras que você deve ter feito nesses anos. – Ele falou com nojo de mim. E aquilo me machucou.

- Eu não quero que você imagine. Prefiro que você esqueça desses anos, como eu logo farei. – Eu confessei, me sentindo o pior o ser do universo. Eu poderia ouvir qualquer pessoa me tratando daquele jeito, menos ele.

- É impossível de se esquecer. Não podemos simplesmente apagar isso.. você tem que aprender com o que fez. Em primeiro lugar, você tem que se arrepender. – Ele começou com a lição dele, e eu fui apenas abaixando a cabeça.

- ... – O meu silencio o instigava a continuar.

- Tantos anos que você passou observando a loucura que o sangue humano faz conosco, o grau de insensatez que nós entramos, e então você simplesmente ignora isso e vira um deles. Eu não consigo compreender, Edward. Não era essa a vida que você esperava, que você desejava para si mesmo. E nem eu.

- ... – E mais silêncio.

- Isso tem que acabar. Se não você não colocara mais os pés nessa casa, ou em qualquer recinto que _nós_ estivermos. Eu, sua mãe, e seus irmãos.

Aquilo foi como um choque para mim. Eu fiquei sem palavras, completamente sem reação. Pela primeira vez eu estava vendo Carlisle com raiva, e ao mesmo tempo culpado, como se ele tivesse algum pingo de culpa por tudo aquilo.

Besteira. _Eu _era o único responsável.

- O que você quer, Edward?

De verdade? O sangue de Isabella. Depois, eu gostaria de voltar para a família. Não, eu não falei isso, mas isso não significa que eu não pensei.

- Quero voltar a ser o mesmo Edward de antes. – _Mas antes quero aquele sangue_. Completei mentalmente.

Carlisle não precisava ficar sabendo dos detalhes mórbidos, óbvio. Eu podia poupá-lo disso.

Meus pensamentos soavam como o de um drogado alucinando com a sua heroína, ou qualquer droga. Era isso que Isabella era para mim. A minha droga preferida e particular. Era só _minha_.

- Ótimo. – Carlisle falou com um sorriso. – Seja bem vinda ao lar, então.

Ele estava sendo sincero, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia relutante.

- O que está te incomodando, pai? – Eu decidi ser direto.

- Eu não quero que você beba sangue humano. Eu quero que você volte a ser o Edward _espirutuoso _de antes.

Era justo, apesar de ser radical.. mas eu acho que conseguiria me adaptar. Pelo menos, eu tentaria.

- Certo. Acho que vocês podem me ajudar a superar isso.. ou pelo menos tentar. – Eu falei com um sorriso.

Meu pai se levantou e foi andando em direção a mim, e então me abraçou com força. Eu retribui e senti o meu coração explodindo de alegria.. eu finalmente estava de volta para casa.

- Eu fico feliz que você não tenha atacado Isabella Swan, hoje. – Ele disse de repente, e então eu ofeguei. Surpreendentemente.

Se eu tivesse um coração, ele estaria disparado, como se eu tivesse sido pego no flagra.

- Isabella Swan? A da floresta, certo? – Perguntei, fingindo-me de desentendido. Que maturidade, Edward Cullen.

- É. Ela não é uma pessoa muito comum.. – Ele falou de repente, e me lançou um olhar maroto. Eu tentei ler a sua mente, desesperadamente, mas fui bloqueado com perfeição.

- Eu não ia matá-la.. _– Não naquele momento_. – Estava apenas observando as reações bizarras dela. Ela realmente não é uma pessoa comum.

Carlisle riu.

- Uma menina forte. Muito forte. – Ele falou como se falasse de uma filha.

Minha curiosidade foi inchando e já estava quase explodindo. Eu precisava saber de mais.

- Hm.. você parece conhece-la bem. – Eu falei, tentando faze-lo contar mais a respeito da menina que possuía o meu sangue sagrado.

- Bella tem uma história fascinante, na realidade, eu só a conheço há uns três dias. – Meu pai foi falando. Ele me olhava com uma expressão nova, parecia estar dividido entre satisfeito e divertido.

- Três dias?! Uau. – Eu exclamei.

- É, ela chegou a Forks faz três dias, problemas familiares. – Ele falou, e então simplesmente foi se dirigindo a porta. Ele me provoca e depois foge? Ah,não! – Mas eu não tenho o direito de ficar falando da vida dela.

Ele estava prestes a sair quando eu o chamei.

- Pai? – Ele virou-se lentamente. – O que ela estava fazendo com você no hospital?

- Como você sabe disso, Edward? – A malicia brilhava na íris dourada dele, e aquilo me irritou. Ele estava querendo me fazer falar sobre ela, argh!

- O cheiro está impregnado em suas roupas.. – Eu tentei parecer indiferente, mas não tive muito resultado.

- Então foi por culpa do cheiro dela que você ficou tão_.. vulnerável_? – Ele estava zoando uma com a minha cara, era óbvio. Eu podia ver o sorriso maroto ali.

- Eu não estava vulnerável.. ela simplesmente cheira bem. E deve ser deliciosa. – Eu falei, mas me compliquei mais, porque Carlisle levou a minha frase em outros sentidos. Digamos que mais pervertidos.

Ele riu alto. E eu fiquei espumando de raiva.

- Ela não é para você, Edward. – Ele falou, o risinho ainda presente. Aquilo parecia ser mais profundo do que um conselho e sim um aviso. Ele a protegeria se eu tentasse mata-la.

- Eu não a quero. – Eu disse instantaneamente.

Por que eu não pareci convincente nem para mim mesmo? Droga de sangue delicioso!

- Hm.. apenas não a mate. Ela tem muitas coisas para resolver no momento, e lembre-se do que combinamos. – Ele disse, abrindo a porta. – A propósito, ela tem um coração fraco.

Ele saiu gargalhando e eu fiquei ali no mesmo local, tendo pensamentos impuros. Para eu faze-la ter um ataque no coração não era difícil, mas por que eu tinha que pensar justo nas maneiras mais _indecentes _para conseguir essa proeza?

Maldita Isabella Swan, seu sangue, seu corpo e seus olhos chocolates.

**xxx**

Ao mesmo tempo em que foi bom voltar, também foi bom sair de casa e ficar longe dos sorrisos maliciosos de toda a minha família. Quero dizer, eles entendiam aquilo de uma outra maneira, eles nem sonhavam que eu apenas queria _matá-la. _

Tudo bem que pelas as minhas atitudes os pensamentos pervertidos deles até que podiam se tornar realidade. Por exemplo, que pessoa começa a procurar uma outra na cidade, como uma desesperada, sem estar no mínimo interessado?

Só um assassino ou um tolo apaixonado. E eu estava enquadrado na primeira opção.

Vagava por Forks, buscando o cheiro dela, tentando desesperadamente a encontrar. Eu precisava sentir aquele odor mais uma vez para ter a certeza de que não fora nenhuma ilusão da minha mente perturbada.

Então, de repente eu o senti. Forte.. delicioso.. e convidativo. Eu o segui instintivamente, e me deparei com ela, sentada nas escadas da frente do hospital, com a cabeça baixa e os punhos fechados.

Ela parecia resmungar coisas incompreensíveis e estar bem nervosa, pois o seu coração pulava em seu peito. Aquilo fazia o sangue bombear mais rápido, me deixando tonto e embriagado pelo seu cheiro.

Eu me escondi ali perto, fingindo ser algum turista, ou algo do tipo, não estava muito criativo naquele dia. Somente ávido por desvendá-la, saber o que se passava.

Em primeiro lugar, por que ela ficava tanto naquele hospital?

A porta do hospital abriu-se de repente, e saiu um médico lá de dentro, indo em direção a Isabella.

- Senhorita Swan. – Ele a chamou formalmente. E ela levantou a cabeça no mesmo instante.

- Sim? – Parecia ansiosa.

_Como vou falar isso para ela? Ela não parece ser daquelas que lida muito bem com isso.. pode armar um barraco, ou simplesmente ter um troço. _O médico pensava, enquanto a encarava, mordendo os lábios.

Coitado.. não sabia que ela seria a última a fazer isso.

- Ele piorou.. nós temos que fazer o tratamento, já não tem mais jeito. Depois pode ser que não faça mais efeito... – Ele falou cautelosamente.

Percebi que os lábios dela foram abrindo lentamente, e ela deixou escapar um suspiro. Apenas isso, mais nada em sua expressão havia mudado.

_Só isso? Uau.. além de bonita é controlada. _Médico tarado e ridículo. Óbvio que ela era controlada.. ela era a menina com o sangue sagrado. O _meu _sangue, a propósito.

- Eu entendo, Doutor. Pode iniciar o tratamento imediatamente. – Ela falou, tranquilamente. Como se comentasse do tempo com algum amigo.

- Hm.. – Ele pareceu meio desconcertado, e eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria perguntar.

- Fale logo o que lhe perturba, Doutor. – Ela disse. Simples e direta.

- E quanto ao .. pagamento? – Ele estava totalmente hesitante, e nesse momento fechou os olhos esperando pelo grito.

- Eu lhe pagarei. – Ela afirmou, com um sorriso forçado. – Óbvio que pagarei. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Eu entendo, Senhorita Swan, sobre os seus problemas atuais, mas eu realmente preciso estar _seguro _disso antes de começar o tratamento. Várias pessoas vivem tentando nos dar golpes.

Como é que é? Que tipo de médico era aquele?

- O senhor está dizendo que eu tenho cara de golpista, Doutor Gómez? – Ela estava alterando o tom de voz. E ele tremeu com isso.

- Não, não é isso, Senhorita Swan. – Ele estava gago, e eu tive de me segurar para não voar no pescoço dele e mata-lo.

- Não é o que parece. Pois saiba que quando prometo alguma coisa, eu a cumpro. Eu _vou _pagá-lo. Só peço que você tenha um pouco de paciência.

- Paciência não é o que eu preciso no momento, Senhorita. Vamos analisar a sua situação.. nova na cidade, onde todas a consideram a filha do chefe de Policia com a mulher louca e hippie, sem emprego à vista. Como você quer que eu confie em você?

- Eu não pretendo engana-lo. Eu vou arranjar um emprego, é tudo uma questão de tempo. – O coração dela acelerou e o homem a olhava agora com uma expressão prepotente.

Idiota!

- Nós não temos tempo, Swan. – Ele começara a ser grosso, e levantou a mão para pega-la pelo braço. Aquilo me fez rosnar. – O seu pai não tem mais tempo também! Eu não posso fazer nada por você. Absolutamente N A D A.

- Você pode, e você _vai._ – Ela falou, com força e vontade. – Se o dinheiro é o único problema, eu o resolvo. Você pode esperar até amanhã para o inicio do tratamento?

- Até amanhã eu posso, nada além disso. – Percebi que aquilo era o final da conversa.

- Até amanhã, então. – Ela afirmou convicta, afastando-se dele com passadas largas e tortas.

Eu fiquei a olhando atônito. Então era sobre aquilo que Carlisle falava.. sobre o problema dela naquele hospital, com todo o problema financeiro envolvido. Deve ser horrível ter alguém que ama sofrendo, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar.

Ela passando por tudo aquilo, enquanto eu estava preocupado que não podia mais sugar sangue humano.

Meu problema parecia tão pequeno perto do dela.

Ela começou a andar mais apressada, e xingava o médico baixinho. Eu tive de me controlar para não me aproximar. Minha garganta ardendo de desejo por ela, pelo sangue dela.. mas eu não podia pensar aquilo naquele momento.

E aquela seria a situação perfeita para eu executar o meu plano.

Uma ponta de culpa me invadiu, e eu a afastei da minha mente. Não queria amarelar, e eu não iria. Eu a queria, apenas o sangue.. não o bem estar. Nada disso. Apenas o sangue delicioso.

Percebi que ela estava tomando um rumo estranho, passei a ler a mente das pessoas a minha volta, e não gostei nenhum pouco. Pelo visto, ela estava se encaminhando para um local cheio de maloqueiros e bandidos.

Mas ela parecia estar alheia a isso. Parecia estar distraída e bem distante dali.

Olhou para os lados e soltou outro suspiro. Ela parecia estar chateada, mas na frente das pessoas não queria mostrar-se abatida. Tentava ser forte, ela estava sendo forte, mas todos temos momentos de fraquezas.

De repente ela parou e bateu em uma pousada ali próxima, uma mulher baixinha a atendeu, a encarando com desdém. A fumaça e o cheiro de cigarro saiam lá de dentro, me fazendo parar de respirar por um momento.

Aquilo prejudicava o odor magnífico de Isabella.

Elas ficaram se olhando por um instante, a velha baixinha e carrancuda a lançando olhares mortíferos. Cadê o senso de negócios daquela mulher? Ela podia ser uma _hospede! _

- O que você quer? – Ela praticamente gritou. Devia ser meio surda. Pensava em cenas completamente grotescas, dela com um cara grandão e nojento.

- Desculpa bater dessa forma, mas eu .. – Isabella começou a falar lenta e docemente, tentando ser simpática.

- O que você quer? – A mulher repetiu a pergunta, cortando Isabella.

- Eu quero um emprego, urgentemente. – Ela falou diretamente.

- Eu não posso ajudá-la. As vagas estão preenchidas. – Então a velha simplesmente bateu a porta na cara dela.

- Ótimo. – Ela murmurou irônica, afastando-se da porta e tentando chutar uma pedrinha que estava ali próxima, o que resultou em um tombo espetacular.

Eu me segurei para não rir. Ela havia caído ridiculamente. Aquilo me distraiu, me deixando alheio dos pensamentos em volta. Levei um susto ao perceber que eu não era o único a observá-la.

- Uau. – Um homem falou. Ele era grande, musculoso, e não tinha um olhar amistoso. Sua mente também não era nada boa.

Nada _pura._ E aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Oh. – Ela falou, o encarando completamente constrangida, e pela primeira vez eu a vi corar.

Aquilo fez o meu desejo aumentar, e eu rosnar baixinho. Estava pronto para atacá-la.

- Pelo visto isso acontece com freqüência. – Ele disse, aproximando-se com um sorriso que pensava ser sexy, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se.

- Muita. Mais do que você consegue imaginar. – Ela disse bem baixinho, aceitando a mão dele, levantando.

_Ela é perfeita. Perfeita para o que eu preciso.. perfeita para me saciar. _Ele pensava maldosamente.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – Ele estava tentando parece dócil e o ombro amigo que ela estava precisando.

Eu conhecia muito bem aquela tática. Já a usara, nos meus tempos negros.

- Na realidade, sim, mas não acho que você possa me ajudar. – Ela disse, afastando-se dele, pegando a bolsa que ainda estava no chão para não encará-lo nos olhos.

- Quem disse que eu não posso ajudá-la? - Ele falou, mandando uma piscadela. Ela corou novamente, e riu baixinho.

Era tão desconfortável ver alguém tentando abusar de uma pessoa tão inocente. Em pensar que eu já havia feito isso tantas vezes. Nunca havia pensado o quanto era cruél.

- Não sei.. acho que não possa. É complicado. - Ela falou, dando um sorriso triste, e abaixando a cabeça.

Ele levantou a cabeça dela com o dedo e a encarou com uma cara de preocupado _tão _falsa.

- Diga o que você precisa, que eu a ajudarei, eu prometo. - Ele disse. Típico: Promessas falsas que nunca seriam cumpridas.

Elao encarou, e pude perceber que ela acreditara nela. Tão tola e inocente. Eu a conseguiria tão facilmente se tentasse, tinha plena certeza disso.

- Eu preciso de um emprego. Um emprego que me dê dinheiro o mais rápido possível. - Ela disse rapidamente, sem encará-lo. Estava com vergonha, pelo cheiro, conseguia perceber o sangue se acumulando em seu rosto,a deixando vermelha.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. - Ele disse pervertido. E eu já soube o que ele queria, antes que isso sequer passasse pela cabeça dele. Era óbvio demais.

Ridiculamente fácil demais ganhar a confiança dela.

Ele a pegou pela mão e foi a puxando para longe daquela pousada, e ela o seguiu sem hesitar. Devia estar crente que ele arrumaria um emprego para ela. Que ele era a saída e a solução de todos os problemas.

Eu tentei não seguí-los, tentei não me importar e simplesmente virar e ir embora, mas eu não consegui. Eu os segui, foi instintivo. Ele a levou para um barzinho sujo e mal frequentado, que estava cheio de dançarinas de balcão.

Sabia que aquele não seria o fim dela. Seria _pior._

- O que esse lugar? - Ela perguntou assustada. Nunca devia ter nem passado perto de um lugar como aquele.

- Hm.. o lugar que sustenta muita gente, principalmente mulheres desesperadas como você. - Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ela não via mal nenhum naquilo, aparentemente. Parecia estar se iludindo, fingindo que tudo estava ficando bem. Que tudo estava se resolvendo. Eu sabia que no fundo, ela tinha a plena certeza do que estava acontecendo ali. Ela não era tola.

Ela queria confiar em alguém. E foi escolher simplesmente a pessoa mais _canalha_.

- Eu posso trabalhar de garçonete, se isso estiver disponível. - Ela falou com um sorriso.

Ele riu baixinho.

_Tola! Tão tola e bonita.. Essa vai ser minha! _Ele pensava. Estava excitado por ela.. estava necessitando. Aquele era o jogo preferido dele.

- Eu tenho um emprego melhor pra você. Um emprego com dinheiro rápido e fácil. Um emprego especial. - O sorriso maldoso ficou escondido em sua mente.

- Oh! Muito obrigada. - Ela agradeceu, sorrindo largamente.

Ele a puxou para um cômodo ali perto, onde eu não podia os seguir. Fiquei apenas vigiando a mente dele com precisão. Conseguindo até enxergar o que ele enxergava.

- Deite. - Ele falou grosso e seco.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou sem entender. Com os olhos arregalados.

- Você vai ter o dinheiro que pediu, tola. Mas vai ser do _meu _jeito. - Ele falou com a voz lotada de perversão.

A porta estava trancada, e eu a vi pela mente dele, tentando fugir por lá. Ele a pegou pelo braço e jogou-a na cama, avançando em cima dela sem dó.

Eu tentei não me importar e não ficar irritado com aquilo, mas era impossível. Eu tremia de raiva e nervoso. Porém acima de tudo, eu tremia de remorso. Eu já havia sido um dia aquele monstro, e o pior de tudo é que eu não apenas transava com essas _pobres_ garotas. Eu as matava do jeito mais cruel, logo em seguida.

O arrependimento estava me deixando tonto e enjoado, e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo para impedir, eu já estava andando em direção ao cômodo.

- Não encoste em mim. – Ela gritava, se debatendo embaixo dele. Tentou mordê-lo várias vezes, o socar. Fazia de tudo para afastá-lo.

Ele a tocava no corpo inteiro, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e mordesse os lábios com força. O seu corpo estava todo contraído e eu percebi que em nenhum momento ela havia chorado. Ou feito menção de chorar.

Ele estava sentado em cima dela, rasgando as roupas, a tocando indecentemente, e batendo com força nela.

- Sua vadia. – Ele gritou, antes de bater no rosto dela.

- Saia de cima de mim, seu MONSTRO! – Ela gritou de volta, e recebeu outro tapa.

- Você teve o que pediu, sua putinha. Agora fiquei calada enquanto eu arrombo você. – Ele usava palavras tão baixas. Ela já estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã, e ele a tocava sem nenhuma hesitação, a apertando com força, ou então mordendo.

- Seu cretino. É só dessa forma que você consegue comer as meninas inocentes. Seu monstro.. seu otário. – Ela gritou, o fazendo parar com tudo e a encará-la.

- Vou ter que ensinar bons modos para a mocinha. – Falou ironicamente, enquanto tirava uma faca da bolsa.

Foi nesse momento que eu fiquei ali simplesmente parado, sem reação.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela gritou desesperada. Pude ver o desespero e o medo em seus olhos.

- Você vai falar mais alguma coisa ou vai me deixar te comer? Eu só quero ouvir os seus gemidos, vadiazinha. – Ele a pegou pelo cabelo, fazendo-a gemer de dor. - Me solte.. me deixe ir embora. – Ela implorou.. e ele nem ao menos deu ouvidos. Começou a tocá-la novamente, arrancando as próprias roupas agora.

Eu estava ali, olhando para a porta com os olhos arregalados, como se a mesma se encontrasse aberta.

- Sua puta! – Outro tapa na cara.

- ME SOLTEEEEEE! – Ela gritou, mordendo o dedo dele, quando ele tentou acaricia-la próximo ao rosto.

Foi então nesse momento que a faca que estava na mão dele foi enfiada na barriga de Isabella. Ela gritou e fechou os olhos. E eu senti o cheiro de seu sangue mais forte do que nunca.

Concentrado e perfeito.. ali escorrendo na minha frente. Apenas uma porta me separava dele.

Então, o homem começou a rir, e retirou a faca da barriga, dela. Lambendo em seguida, rindo que nem um desesperado.

Peraí. Ele havia provado do _meu_ sangue sagrado. Ele estava ali, abusando da _minha_ garota. Uma onda de raiva me invadiu, e antes que eu pudesse me controlar, eu adentrei o cômodo, derrubando a porta, indo em direção a eles, que estavam em uma cama suja.

Isabella tremia muito e não falava mais nada. O homem parou de despir-se e me encarou sem entender.

Eu estava furioso e descontrolado.

O cheiro dela me deixava totalmente dopado, mas ao mesmo tempo a raiva de vê-lo tocando-a ou simplesmente menosprezando aquele sangue, fez com que eu perdesse a razão e esquecesse dos meus instintos básicos.

Eu queria _matar_ aquele cafajeste.

Andei em direção aos dois com os punhos fechados, o rosnado saindo alto e ensurdecedor da minha garganta. Foi então que o homem ali reparou nos meus olhos vermelhos e ofegou.

Ele estava com medo.

- Solte-a. - Eu disse com raiva. E ele me obedeceu instantaneamente.

Eu o peguei pelo pescoço e o jogguei com muita força, fazendo com que ele batesse na parede e caísse com tudo no chão. Isabella não me encarava, estava de olhos fechados e respirava longamente, soltando gemidos.

- Quem é você? - Perguntou o homem desesperado, enquanto eu andava em direção a ele.

- Eu sou o pior dos seus pesadelos. Se você fizer isso mais alguma vez na sua vida, eu saberei, e não sobrará nem um pedacinho seu para virar noticia. Entendeu? - Falei, segurando o seu rosto com as minhas mãos, usando muita força. Quebrei o seu maxilar e ele gritou de dor.

Eu queria matá-lo, mas eu sabia que nesse momento Isabella precisava de cuidados o mais rápido possível, e ficar ali naquele quarto fechado com o cheiro de seu sangue não estava sendo tão fácil assim.

Eu dei um chute na cabeça dele e ele desmaiou. Saí de perto, indo em direção a Isabella, a pegando no colo, andando em direção a porta.

- Não! Não! - Ela gritava desesperada, se debatendo.

- Eu não vou machucá-la. - Falei em seu ouvido. Sabia que ela precisava ouvir aquilo. - Já acabou, Isabella.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? - Ela falou baixinho em um sussurro amedrontado.

- Eu sei de muitas coisas. - Eu afirmei, sorrindo. - Fique quieta e não apague. Permaneça acordada.

Ela agarrou o meu pescoço com as mãos pequenas, fragéis e quentes. Eu comecei a tremer. O sangue dela era tão delicioso.. e estava tão próximo de mim. Mas eu não a queria daquela maneira.

Eu tinha que me controlar. Pelo menos _naquele_ momento.

Quando passamos pelo bar todos nos encaravam, e eu segui em frente, sem parar para responder nenhuma das perguntas que o pessoal gritava para mim. Vi vários olhares sendo lançados para Isabella, e foi nesse instante que eu percebi que ela estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Isso já seria estranho. Ver uma cara carregando uma menina de calcinha e sutiã assim, publicamente. Porém o que piorava a cena era que era que ela e eu estavamos lotados de sangue.

Lotados _mesmo._

Eu arranquei a minha camisa e a cobri, enquanto passavamos pela porta. Ela gemia baixinho, mas permanecia acordada, como eu havia mandado.

- Isabella? - Eu perguntei desesperado. Eu não tinha aonde levá-la e nem o que fazer com ela.

O que eu sabia era que não apareceria em casa com ela. Nunca! Como eu explicaria o motivo de estar a seguindo?

Estava fora de cogitação.

- O quê? - Ela falou bem baixinho, com a respiração ofegante.

- Eu não posso te levar para o hospital dessa maneira. - Eu tentei explicá-la, mas perdi as palavras como nunca havia acontecido.

- Me leve para casa, por favor. - Ela implorou. Começou a choramingar baixinho, levando uma das mãos a barriga, a pressionando com força.

- Onde você mora? - Perguntei, sem pensar. Eu precisava ajudá-la e indo para a casa dela era a única maneira. Não podia cuidar dela no meio da rua.

- Pensei que você soubesse de muitas coisas.. - Ela falou ironica, rindo bem fraquinho.

- Nem tudo, meu bem. - Eu dei um sorriso prepotente e foi nesse momento que ela avistou os meus olhos vermelhos. Arregalou os olhos e seu coração bateu mais forte.

- Estou sozinha na casa do meu pai, Charlie, o Chefe Swan. - Ela falou instantaneamente. Pelo visto havia preferido não comentar. Ótimo!

Ora! Como se isso ajudasse muito.

Peguei o meu celular e disquei o número do hospital. Era a única maneira.

Depois de cinco minutos enrolando a mulher do hospital, eu tinha o endereço em mãos e fui praticamente correndo para lá. Não muito rápido, pois se não Isabella perceberia. Eu já tinha olhos vermelhos, não precisava ficar correndo em velocidades incríveis.

Eu não queria assustá-la.

Eu entrei em sua casa, e ela foi me dando as coordenadas. Subi as escadas e entrei em seu quarto, deitando-a na cama. Ela gemeu baixinho e se contorceu toda. Ela havia perdido muito sangue.

E eu estava embrigado por conta disso.

_Concentre-se, Edward e lembre de suas aulas de Medicina. _

Peguei o lençol, o enrolei e mandei ela ficar pressionando na barriga, enquanto eu vasculhava a casa em busca de um Primeiros socorros. O máximo que eu achei foi uma caixinha cheia me medicamentos.

Ótimo.

Fiz tudo o que pude. Limpei o machucado, ignorando os gemidos de dor dela, e os xingamentos. E depois fiz um curativo muito bem feito. Ela estava sonolenta e sem forças.

Precisava de souro. E eu buscaria para ela. No momento faria tudo por ela. Precisava vê-la bem.

- Não apague de maneira nenhuma, entendeu? Eu já volto. Você nem vai perceber que eu saí. - Comentei, passando os meus dedos gelado pela sua testa cheia de suor.

- Estranho.. - Ela me chamou baixinho, e eu revirei os olhos, a encarando.

- O quê?

- Muito obrigada. - Ela agradeceu com um suspiro e depois soltou um gemido de dor.

Eu dei um sorriso forçado.

- Não se preocupe.

- O que eu posso fazer para recompensar? - Ela perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

Eu me controlei. Me controlei muito. Acho que meu auto controle foi comprovado naquele exato momento.

Eu podia imaginar várias formas dela me recompensando, mas algumas eram completamente _mórbidas_ e cruéis e as outras _indecentes._

- Apenas não morra. - Falei antes de sair.

_Fim do Capítulo I_

**N/A: **Eu não falei nada no Prólogo, deixei pra falar agora. Pelo visto vocês já estão entendendo a fic. Pelo menos os espertos estão. HAUAH. Brincadeira.

Tem várias pessoas me questionando sobre a reação de Carlisle, sobre ele e Alice saberem o que está acontecendo e que uma hora ou outra eles irem descobrir. Bom, realmente.. mas lembre-se que essa é a VISÃO DO EDWARD, as vezes as pessoas não compreendem as outras, e ele não sabe o que eles sabem, mesmo lendo mentes, pois sua família sabe os bloquear muito bem.

Qualquer dúvidas em relação a fic, você pode perguntar por review. Não ligo em responder.

Eu estou adoraando a fic.. escrevê-la. Vocês estão gostando de ler? Preciso saber, hein. AHUAH

**Resposta de Reviews: **

**Pida:** Bella se fudeu mesmo. Ou quase o outro lá fudeu ela. HUAHHUAUHHAUUHA. Você e muita gente? Oh, que bom. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Primeira review.. uau!

Espero mais reviews de vocês, hein.

Edward malvado é completamente sensual, não acham?HAUAH

Beiiiiijocas.

**Naigirl:** Que bom que gostou da fic, gata (;

Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo.

Beijos.

**Danda Jabur:** Você verá a relação de Bella com Carlisle e tudo com o tempo.. nesse capítulo você já deve ter entendido mais ou menos.. espero que tenha. HAUHA. Tipo.. ele não quer que o Edward mate NINGUEM, mas a Bella ele não admitirira. Ele brigaria muito com o Edward.

Ainda mais.. tem o pacto, que o Edward ainda NÃO sabe.

Espero ter esclarecido alguma coisa. Ahuah. Beiijocas.

**Sabakuh no Anah: **É, Edward é Edward.. tive que concordar. AHUAH. Ele é demais.. ele se controla e nem sabe porque. Tão tolo..

Demorei muito? Espero que tenha gostado!

Beiijocas.

**~Lice: **HAUAHUAH. Quem sabe mais pra frente? Tudo é possível na minha fic. *-*

Gostou desse cap?

**Mibshiny: **O último pensamento dele foi de tremer as pernas. HAUAHU. Lemon? Calma calma que ele chega.

HAUAHUAHAUAH.

Beijocas.

**Re Lane Cullen: **Eu ADORO Edward

Beijos

**Paty: **Ah, o capitulo ta aí. Gostou, gaata? AHUAH. Edward é demais. Beiijocas.

**Tammy Cullen: **Continuuei, hein. Gostou? *-*

**Lakina: **Ele é o Bad guy tesudo. HAUUAHUAUHAUHA. Que tal? Beijocas.

**Lucia 87: **Chegou o primeiro capitulo. Gostou? Espero que siim! AHUAH. Ed mau é MARA!

**Beiiiijos pra todos vocês que deixaram review.. é um estimulo GIGANTE. **

**Quem quer mais deixa revieww! HAUAHUAH. **

**Até o próximo, beijocas.**

**Ari Cullen.**

ulhe r - A lar lenta e docemente, tentando ser simp um cara grandcuda a lançando olhares morta, e ne do hospital.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – Isabella **_**Azarada**_** Swan**

Eu corri como nunca havia corrido na vida, mas nem cheguei a aproveitar essa sensação. Eu estava em choque. Até aquele momento a minha mente não havia processado o que havia acontecido. Eu ainda estava na parte em que Isabella havia sido esfaqueada no bar.

Eu não conseguia entender nem as minhas próprias reações.

Eu sabia que estava fazendo aquilo apenas por causa do sangue dela. Ou pelo menos eu tentava acreditar nisso. A imagem dela em meu colo, gemendo de dor, e apertando o meu ombro, voltou a minha mente e me fez arfar.

O cheiro dela ainda estava presente em mim. E pela primeira vez eu não o considerava .. _saboroso._ Eu não estava desesperado por prova-lo e sim por senti-lo mais vezes.

Arrombei a primeira porta de farmácia que eu achei, e fui entrando, sem nem pensar em ser discreto. Achei a sessão em que estavam guardado os souros e todos os equipamentos necessários.

Deixei o dinheiro no caixa. Algo que eu nunca faria.

Em vez de pegar o caminho de volta para a casa dela, como eu faria, decidi passar antes na mata e me alimentar. Não queria que ela ficasse encarando os meus olhos vermelhos por muito tempo.

Acabei comendo três cervos que passeavam ali. Apesar do gosto não muito apetitoso, serviu para me satisfazer.

Percebi com infelicidade que ainda estava com os olhos avermelhados, o que me obrigou a comprar lentes de contato castanhas.

Voltei a toda velocidade para a casa dela, entrando sem fazer nenhuma cerimônia, e indo em direção ao quarto com muita pressa. Ela estava muito mais pálida do que o normal.

- Isabella? – Eu a chamei. Os olhos chocolates se abriram e me encararam.

Ela ficou me encarando e então pareceu estar irritada.

- Você vai ficar aí me vendo gemer e agonizar ou vai cuidar de mim? – Ela perguntou zangada.

Eu me segurei para não rir.

- Espero que você não tenha medo de agulhas. – Eu murmurei. E eu a vi começar a ofegar.

- Péssima forma de começar. – Ela murmurou bem baixinho, fechando os olhos. – Eu estou tão cansada.

- Você vai poder descansar daqui a pouco. – Falei, pegando as agulhas que havia trazido da farmácia, e o saquinho de soro. – Mas agora precisa permanecer bem acordada. Pelo menos até o soro e o remédio que eu lhe dar fazerem efeitos.

- Brincado de médico? – Ela falou, segurando-se para não rir.

Ela nem imaginava quantas vezes eu já havia feito aquilo. Eu já havia feito Medicina, também.. para início de conversa. Mas decidi entrar no joguinho ridículo dela.

- Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Espero que você não morra.. assim terei uma história para contar aos meus netos. – Ao terminar de falar, percebi que ela estava com os olhos arregalados. Mas então percebeu o meu sorriso e relaxou.

- Oh, céus! Por que você não me deixou lá com o homem do bar? Ele seria mais bonzinho comigo! – Ela falou ironicamente, dando risadas baixas.

- Agora fiquei quieta. – Eu mandei, enquanto colocava a agulha no braço dela, achando facilmente a veia.

Lotada de sangue.. totalmente atraente para mim. Minha garganta queimou.

Ao furá-la, ela soltou um gemidinho baixo e logo depois fechou os olhos, ficando quieta. Fui injetando o soro lentamente em sua veia, intercalando com o remédio para a dor e a inflamação na ferida.

Aos poucos ela foi ficando mais corada e relaxada. Sua respiração foi acalmando junto com o coração.

- Estranho? – Ela me chamou. Os olhos fechados, e a voz bem baixa.

- O que, Isabella?

- Você ainda não me falou o seu nome.

- Não. Eu não falei. – Concordei, sendo um pouco rude.

- E não vai me dizer? – Ela estava com a voz doce, como a de uma criança inocente.

- Isso não mudaria nada.

- Eu quero saber. – Ela não parecia estar pedindo mais e sim exigindo.

- Edward.. – Eu falei, sem completar o sobrenome. Ela provavelmente conhecia o meu pai e eu não queria que ela fizesse essa relação, ou até mesmo comentasse sobre isso com ele.

Eu a queria longe de tudo isso. Era como se ela participasse de uma outra dimensão da minha vida. Onde só existia ela, eu e seu sangue. Onde minha família, as pessoas, os homens ridículos de bar estavam bem distantes.

Onde eles não podiam interferir.

- Boa noite, Edward.. – Ela falou bem baixinho, antes de adormecer. Eu não pude fazer nada, apenas fiquei ali a vendo dormir, cuidando dela. Eu sabia o que podia fazer para ajudá-la. E faria isso.

Porque a partir daquele dia eu era um Edward diferente. Um Edward sedento por seu sangue, mas ao mesmo tempo um Edward bom. Eu não seria mais o cara malvado que matava as vítimas e transava por passatempo.

Eu queria mudar. E mudaria. Por mim, por Carlisle e por Isabella.

Eu devia isso a eles.

Estava amanhecendo quando eu decidi que estava na hora de ir embora. Ela já estava bem, só precisaria tomar alguns remédios e depois poderia ir no hospital para fazer um ponto no machucado. Nada de muito risco.

Ao mesmo instante que eu estava aliviado por ir embora, por deixar de me controlar para não ataca-la, eu queria ficar ali, saboreando o cheiro magnífico e vendo-a dormir. Ela era tão diferente de todos que eu já havia conhecido.

Ela era única.

Antes que começasse a ter outros tipos de pensamentos, eu fui me afastando, e pulei a janela.

Não quis voltar para casa. Fiquei correndo por mais ou menos umas três horas, até que eu decidi que já podia fazer a boa ação do dia. Os pensamentos eram diversos, minha família nem parecia ter notado a minha falta.

- Bom dia. – Alice falou para mim, enquanto eu me aproximava da casa. Eu sorri.

- Bom dia. – Murmurei, entrando pela porta e a encarando.

- Eu preciso falar alguma coisa? – Ela falou com um sorriso maroto. Eu tentei ignorar, mas foi impossível.

Odiava o poder de Alice. Era tão inconveniente.

_O herói da noite, huh?_ Ela pensou maliciosamente.

Eu rosnei baixinho.

- Não me provoque, Mary Alice. – Eu falei, fechando a cara. Ela riu altamente.

_Hm.. eu estava pensando em trocar de carro. O que você acha, huh?_ Ela era uma pequena gigantemente malvada.

- Silêncio absoluto?

_Com certeza._ Ela piscou para mim, e ao ver a imagem em sua mente dela mesma ganhando um carro novo, ela sorriu.

Alice e suas loucuras.

Nós apertamos a mão, como se selássemos o pacto. Foi nesse momento que Emmett adentrou a sala com um sorriso malicioso demais para o meu gosto.

- Para um vampiro não-vegetariano você é até que bonzinho demais, Edward. – Ele falou, me mandando uma piscadela. Alice caiu do sofá de tanto rir.

Eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

_O silêncio absoluto só começou depois do nosso trato, __honey._Ela me encarava com a maior cara de pau.

Filha da mãe! Não acreditava que havia caído naquilo!

- Não brinque com fogo, Emmett, se não quer se queimar. – Falei, sem nem mudar de expressão. Mas por dentro eu estava explodindo de raiva e de frustração.

Aquilo era para ser uma coisa particular! Por que a minha família tinha que ser cheia de poderes especiais? GRR!

- Se acalme, Edward... você está me deixando com dor de cabeça. – Falou Jasper, enquanto descia as escadas.__

- Edward, você não consegue nem_ pegar _a pobrezinha da menina, imagina a mim. –Emmett falou maliciosamente.

Por que eu tinha de ver duplo sentido em tudo que se tratava de Isabella Swan? Só porque ela tinha um corpo perfeito?

Que droga!

- Vocês me irritam profundamente. – Eu desabafei, sentando no sofá. – Eu estava apenas agindo de acordo com o que Carlisle me criou.

Todos explodiram em risadas. Agora eu havia virado o palhaço.

- Não irritem o Edward. – Esme estava entrando na sala com Carlisle em seu encalço. – Ele foi apenas um cavalheiro.

- Cavalheirismo às vezes tem outras intenções. – Jasper falou, arrancando mais risadas de todos.

Até ele havia passado para o lado negro!

- Você foi bem lento, a propósito. – Rosalie falou lá da cozinha e todos concordaram.

- Acho que temos que conversar. – Carlisle falou. E todos se calaram no mesmo instante, curiosos.

- Sendo que seja bem longe daqui. – Disse, implorando para ele.

_Nos vemos no hospital, filho._ Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Oh, não! – Emmett gritou. – Conversa mental não! Isso é injusto.

- Como se as visões de Alice fossem muito _ustas._ – Declarei, dando as costas a todos eles, indo em direção a escada.

- Fique onde está! – Alice falou, me seguindo. – Nós temos um assunto a tratar.

- Se for sobre o seu carro novo, não se preocupe. Trato é trato. – Eu disse, seguindo o meu caminho novamente.

- Na verdade, não é sobre ele. Eu tive uma idéia. – Ela falou, o sorriso perverso ali.

- Guarde suas idéias macabras para você, Alice. – Eu murmurei cansada, soltando um suspiro.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era ficar sozinho para organizar os pensamentos. Eles estavam entendendo tudo errado. Eu não estava querendo transar com Isabella Swan. Apesar de não ser uma má idéia.

Eu queria matá-la. Esse era o plano.

- Certo, Sr Esquentadinho. Depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Ela falou, dando uma piscadela, com aquele sorrisinho _nada_ inocente.

Merda! Sabia que uma hora ou outra eu ia me arrepender por aquilo. Mas decidi esnobar por um momento.

Precisava do meu quarto e do meu aparelho de som. _Nada_ mais que isso.

**xxx**

**Narrado por Isabella Swan**

Aquele era o melhor sonho que eu tivera em _meses._ Tirando o começo horripilante e completamente dramático havia sido perfeito demais.. surreal demais. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que _nunca_ aconteceria comigo.

Imagina. Nunca que um cara _hiper_ gato ia me salvar daquele jeito.

Tudo bem que a parte de quase ser estuprada não era lá tão sem lógica. Quero dizer, do jeito que a minha vida andava, era só o que faltava.

Abri os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma ardência de leve no meu braço. Foi então que a ficha caiu.

Não havia sido um sonho! Ele realmente estivera ali.

Levantei atordoada, gemendo logo em seguida, por conta da dor insuportável na minha barriga. Constatei que estava apenas de sutiã e calcinha.

_Nota mental:_ Comprar sutiãs e calcinhas novas para caso um situação dessa se repita.

Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que eu deixara antes de sair para o hospital, tirando a parte da porção de remédios que estava espalhada pelo meu quarto.

Eu estava completamente sem reação. De boca aberta, semi nua, em pé, com um corte na barriga.

Olhei para o relógio e senti o meu coração pular do meu peito. _14:50_ . Droga! Eu estava atrasada. Tentei me esquecer de tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada, mas era impossível.

Ficou mais impossível ainda quando eu notei que havia um bilhete em cima da minha cômoda. Um bilhete do meu herói. O meu herói de olhos vermelhos. Eu sei que parece idiotice, mas teve um certo momento que eu realmente cheguei acreditar que os olhos dele eram daquela cor.

Estúpido e patético.

_Isabella,  
Talvez seja a hora certa de mudar de bar e de achar melhores companhias. E tome os remédios.  
Edward._

Eu estremeci com o bilhete que ele havia deixado, e até ri. Ele era tão rude e distante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão próximo.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Nesse momento eu devia inventar uma forma de cuidar de Charlie. Sem bares, homens gatos ou experiências de quase morte para atrapalhar.

**xxx**

As paredes brancas e empoeiradas. Os sofás brancos. O balcão branco. As roupas brancas.

Será que ninguém percebia que já havia muito branco naquele local?

Confesso que havia ficado com saudades de entrar em um hospital mais esse era ligeiramente _branco_ demais para mim.

O cheiro de sangue pairava pelo ar, mas nenhum deles me deixava descontrolado. Só o de Isabella deixaria, e até agora eu não havia topado com ela. E eu nem queria.

Ou pelo menos tentava me convencer disso.

Vê-la não seria bom. Quero dizer, o cheiro seria delicioso e a visão do corpo dela também, mas a queimação na garganta e o desejo eram grandes demais para eu ficar lidando toda hora.

Eu ainda era um _ex_-vegetariano recente.

O meu plano estava sendo arquitetado na minha cabeça, enquanto eu passava por aqueles corredores, buscando algum tipo de aventura no hospital. Algo completamente difícil.

Primeiro, agora tudo seria mais fácil, porque ela confiava em mim, mas isso tornava as coisas mais.. _cruéis. _E ao mesmo tempo muito mais excitante.

Eu estava tremendo por mordê-la. Pensava nisso a cada instante.

_Bella está demorando essa tarde. _Esse pensamento adentrou a minha mente de repente, me fazendo parar bruscamente, e esbarrar em uma enfermeira, a derrubando no chão.

- Desculpa. – Falei, ainda em choque.

Bella? Aquele só poderia ser o pai dela! Que ótimo, Edward.. fica falando que quer se distanciar mais a cada momento está mais próximo!

Peraí! Ele estava falando que ela ainda não havia chegado o que significava que ela podia ter sido seqüestrada ou simplesmente morrido de manhã,quando eu a larguei lá. Sozinha.

As duas possibilidades eram bem prováveis.

Quero dizer, Isabella não era o tipo de pessoa que eu possa chamar de _sortuda. _Na realidade, ela era bem azarada. E quando eu digo que é _bem_ é porque isso é muito significativo.

_Cinco motivos básicos que definem Isabella Swan como azarada_

_1) _O cheiro dela era deliciosamente bom demais para ela se dar bem na vida. Venhamos e convenhamos, é muito mais fácil você trombar com um vampiro sedento do que achar o namorado perfeito.

Pelo menos com ela é assim.

_2) _Ela simplesmente atrai coisas ruins para si. Na realidade, ela é meio perdida.. e a atração de coisas ruins é uma conseqüência. Pare e pense, ontem ela quase estava sendo estuprada em um bar de quinta categoria.

E isso não significa que eu vá em muitos bares para saber.

_3) _A falta de dinheiro é algo comum entre as pessoas mais azaradas. Por que essa falta de dinheiro faz com que elas se metam em várias confusões.

Exemplo: Ela quase ser estuprada, enquanto procurava um emprego.

_4) _Ela é absurdamente linda, gostosa e sensual, porém inocente demais para perceber isso. Ou seja, atraí todo o tipo de homem. E eu estou falando daqueles bem _cafajestes._

Sim, eu estou falando por experiência própria.

_5)_ Porém, o pior e mais significativo motivo por ela ser azarada é pelo fato dela ter topado comigo. Isso não seria _tão_ ruim se ela não estivesse em nenhum dos motivos a cima.

O problema de ter topado comigo? Bom.. eu sou o mais predador do mundo que está completamente viciado no sangue dela e desejoso por seu corpo.

_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? _Outro pensamento do pai dela interrompeu a minha linha de raciocínio.

Pelo visto até ele sabia do imã de problemas que era a filha dele. Também só um cego não veria. Era óbvio demais.

Decidi investigá-lo. Quero dizer, isso não faria mal a ninguém. Eu não estava indo lá para tirar sarro dele ou algo do tipo. Só queria matar a minha curiosidade gigantesca.

Fui andando em direção ao quarto dele, lentamente. Dividido. Eu sabia que queria fazer aquilo, mas alguma coisa estava me impedindo.

Seria ética? Deus! Há quanto tempo não ouvia essa palavra!

Bati na porta. Sabe naqueles desenhos idiotas em que aparece o mini de você vestido de capetinha e o outro de anjinho no seu ombro? Bom, o capeta tinha ganhado dessa vez!

- Com licença. – Eu falei, abrindo apenas uma fresta da porta.

- Pode entrar. – Ele disse com uma voz rouca. Parecia estar realmente doente. Não era apenas fachada do médico.

Eu fui entrando e ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Era óbvio que ele era Chefe de Polícia, já estava me analisando para ver se não era um assassino doentio.

O único problema é que eu era. Só não que estava atrás _dele_.

- Desculpa o incômodo. – Falei, com um sorriso. – Eu sou Edward Cullen, o filho do médico Carlisle Cullen, e eu estou pensando em fazer um estágio nesse hospital, portanto escolhi o senhor para responder algumas perguntas.

- Filho do Dr. Carlisle? – Ele perguntou um pouco desconfiado. – Eu nunca o vi por aqui.

- Eu estava estudando Medicina fora. Cheguei antes de ontem. – Eu estava confiante, e ele havia acreditado em mim, como constei em seus pensamentos.

- Que tipo de perguntas? – Ele era relutante.

- Sobre o atendimento e hospital. – Tentei passar segurança.

- Oh, claro. – Ele concordou.

- Você está sendo bem atendido? – Queria saber se aquele médico ridículo cuidava bem dele. Se não, com certeza, ele estaria no olho da rua no próximo instante.

Sim, eu tinha poder o suficiente para isso.

- Sinceramente? Os enfermeiros são bons comigo, mas tem um médico meio.. _emburrado._ Nunca falei disso para ninguém, nem para a minha filha.. – Ele disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Oh, sua filha vem o visitar com freqüência? – Ao ver a cara dele se fechar com a minha pergunta, eu decidi mudar de rumo. – Quero dizer, o senhor tem bastante horário de visitas?

- Oh, nem tantos.. mas Bella sempre dá um jeitinho. Uma ótima filha. – Ele sorriu novamente.

- Vou falar com o meu pai a respeito desse médico, Senhor. Prometo que esse problema será resolvido.

- Oh, não precisa, Dr Cullen. – Ele disse, corando que nem a filha.

- Pode chamar de Edward, Chefe Swan. – Eu disse com um sorriso e ele ficou chocado comigo.

- Pelo visto você sabe quem sou eu.

- Sei. Tinha a plena certeza de que o senhor não mentiria para mim. – Tremendo puxa-saco, eu sei. Estava dando as respostas que ele queria.

- Quer um conselho, Edward?

- Com certeza, Chefe. – Ele gostou do jeito que eu o tratei.

- Não faça estagio nesse hospital e sim no de Seattle. – E depois ele me mandou uma piscadela.

Eu tive de rir.

- Oh, obrigada, Senhor. – Falei andando em direção a porta. – Mas agora preciso ir. Obrigada pelo tempo.

- Imagina, filho. Pode voltar quando quiser, as portas estão sempre abertas. – Ele falou com um sorriso.

_Esse aí é um bom garoto._ Pensou enquanto eu saia do quarto.

Nota para Edward? DEZ!

Eu não sou o máximo para conquistar as pessoas? Eu sei que sou, mas nesse momento isso não chegou a me animar muito. Quero dizer, eu tiraria a única alegria dele. A sua jóia preciosa.

Decidi não pensar nisso. Eu era um assassino, eu devia lidar com isso. Era a minha vida.

Voltei a caminhar pelo hospital, totalmente perdido nos meus pensamentos. Droga de reunião de Carlisle, agora eu tinha que ficar ali mofando, trombando com o pai da minha presa. Ótimo.

Minha vida não podia estar melhor.

Todos na minha casa me zoando por conta do esfaqueamento de Isabella e do meu heroísmo patético. O cheiro delicioso e irresistível dela, que não sai da minha cabeça e me deixa embriagado o dia todo. Encontro com o pai da presa. Desejo sexual em estado crítico.

Eu estava completamente ferrado.

Ouvi pensamentos de uma pessoa conhecida, bem próximo de mim. Ahá! O que ela estava fazendo aqui?!

- Alice? – Eu a chamei com a voz de indignação.

Ela virou-se para mim com o seu sorriso perverso nos lábios. Aquilo absolutamente não devia significar uma coisa boa. Pelo menos não para mim.

Pelo visto _eu _era o azarado. Não Isabella.

- Edward! Você por aqui. – Ironia pura.

- Como se _você_ não soubesse.. – Tsc Tsc. Alice está começando a me irritar. Ela não entende que eu virei um cara perigoso?

Argh!

- Nah! Isso foi uma grande coincidência. – Ela falou pervertidamente. Queria me ver sofrer.. sofrer de curiosidade e arrependimento.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei sexo, a pegando pelo braço e puxando para longe das pessoas.

- Você não quis ouvir o meu plano, então.. agora é tarde. – Ela informou, virando-se para sair. Mas eu a puxei de volta.

- Alice.. – Eu falei com a voz perigosa. Os humanos tremiam com ela. Rá!

- Edward.. – Ela respondeu, o sorriso ainda presente.

- Você sabe que eu não sou muito paciência, não sabe? – Falei, irritado.

- Sei perfeitamente bem. – Ela concordou, se afastando de mim. – Não se preocupe, você vai descobrir.

Tentei ler essa visão na mente dela, porém não teve nada. Ela não havia _visto_ isso, ela estava apenas me confirmando.

- Você é impossível. – Eu falei, soltando um longo suspiro.

Então uma visão invadiu a mente dela, e ela sorriu de volta. Era Carlisle me chamando na sala dele. Aconteceria dali cinco minutos.

- Já era hora. – Ela comentou. – Tente não ficar muito nervoso.. pode dar rugas.

- Alice! – Eu gritei, quando vi que ela estava andando na direção oposta a mim. – Volte aqui.

- Nos vemos a noite, Edward. – Ela disse, soltando uma gargalhada escandalosa.

_E boa sorte. _Pensou no mesmo instante.

Ótimo. Simplesmente perfeito! Por que será que eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento? Não é como se _todos _os planos de Alice fossem ruins, muito pelo contrário, mas quando ela queria ser malvada.. ela conseguia com êxito.

Eu fui me aproximando da sala de Carlisle lentamente, vagando na mente das pessoas, buscando ao menos uma dica do que aconteceria. Porém eu não tinha a mínima idéia!

E aquilo estava me matando.

Foram os cinco minutos mais lentos e dolorosos de toda a minha vida. Melodramático? Eu sei. Porém, eu já estava lá, na porta da sala de meu pai pronto para o veredicto.

Ou pelo menos eu pensava que estava pronto.

Quero dizer.. vindo da Alice poderia ser qualquer coisa, e isso me assustava. E muito. Ela normalmente tinha as idéias mais malucas e dementes que eu já havia visto, e pelo incrível que pareça _todas_ davam certo.

_Toc toc toc. _

- Entre. – A voz de meu pai. Sua mente me bloqueando completamente.

Argh! Por que foi mesmo que eu contei os meus poderes pra eles? Eu sinceramente não conseguia me lembrar de nenhuma explicação plausível.

Eu abri a porta lentamente, e ao me encarar ele deu um sorriso enorme. Um sorriso grande demais para o meu gosto. Aquele sorriso de pessoas que acabam de ouvir uma grande idéia.

- Você queria falar comigo? – Perguntei, entrando na sala.

- Pontual, como sempre. – Ele falou, assentindo com a cabeça, indicando a poltrona na frente dele.

Eu o obedeci no mesmo instante.

- Então? – Falei, soando mais ansioso do que eu pretendia.

- Eu andei pensando muito nos ocorridos da noite passada. – Péssima forma de se começar. Por que eu não estava surpreso com isso? Era óbvio que Alice me torturaria da forma mais cruel possível. Tocando no assunto de ontem.

Falando de Isabella Swan.

- Pai, você vai realmente querer falar sobre isso? – Eu estava meio irritado. Por que eles insistiam a se meter nos meus assuntos particulares?

Eu mal havia acabado de voltar. Precisava de um tempo para me acostumar com essa história de família novamente.

- É necessário. – Ele falou, cruzando as mãos por cima da mesa.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Eu não quero falar sobre aquilo.

- Edward, você tem que entender que o mundo não gira entorno de _você._ Há muitas coisas envolvidas, coisas que precisam ser resolvidas. – Carlisle havia sido meio duro, e eu fiquei quieto.

Apesar de saber que ele estava certo, eu não queria continuar com aquilo.

- Certo. – Falei a contragosto.

- Tive uma conversa muito _agradável _com Bella hoje. – Ele falou, sorriso maliciosamente. E eu gemi baixinho.

Lá vinha bomba.

- É engraçado como ela nem sequer tocou no assunto de ter sido _esfaqueada _ontem à noite. – Ele continuou a falar, me olhando acusadoramente.

- Algo compreensível. – Falei a favor dela.

- E por quê?

- Hm... que menina gostaria de falar para alguém intimo do pai dela que ela havia sido esfaqueada em um bar de quinta enquanto tentava ganhar dinheiro? – Falei como se fosse a coisa mais _óbvia _do mundo.

- Ganhar dinheiro? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- É. Um tal de Doutor Gómez falou para ela que se ela não achasse um meio de pagar o tratamento do pai dela até hoje, ele suspenderia.

Vi meu pai trincar os dentes.

- Agora eu entendo. – Ele falou, com a voz lotada de raiva.

- Então, ontem a noite ela foi em busca de emprego, e acabou topando com um marginal. Ele a prometeu um emprego, e ela o seguiu. Foi quando ele a atacou e a esfaqueou.

Eu não precisava contar os detalhes do quase estupro. Não mesmo.

- Certo.. – Meu pai falou, pensativo.

A imagem de Isabella presente em uma mente. Pelo visto, ele a observava demais, a admirava demais. Por que eu simplesmente sentia que estava perdendo algum detalhe?

- Quando você foi embora, ficamos arrasados.. – Carlisle começou a falar. Outro assunto completamente horrível para mim. - .. e desde aquela época, nós nos mudamos muito. E há três anos chegamos aqui..

- Três anos?! – Falei surpreso.

Não costumávamos ficar tanto tempo no mesmo lugar. As pessoas sempre reparavam em nós.

- Exatamente. – Ele concordou tranquilamente. Como se não percebesse a exaltação em minha voz. – Nem mesmo eu sei como aconteceu, só que uma amizade muito forte entre eu e Charlie Swan se estabeleceu.

O pai de Bella. Por isso que Charlie achou que eu estava mentindo. Ele conhecia a minha família. Devia ser um dos poucos, óbvio.

- Ele sempre fora um cara muito sozinho, e a cidade adorava falar a respeito da historia trágica. O abandono da mulher dele, Reneé, a hippie maluca que estava grávida, como a chamam aqui.- Ele continuou, vendo que eu não interromperia. – De tempos em tempos a filha dele o vinha visitar, só que ela nunca ficava muito.

- ... – O meu silêncio o instigava a continuar.

- Isabella nunca foi muito conhecida aqui. No sentido real da palavra.. não era de chegar e ficar saindo conversando na rua. Uma garota muito fechada, parecida com o pai.

Ele sempre conversava muito comigo. Falava que sentia falta da garota quando ela estava longe.. era difícil para ele, como era difícil para mim, ficar longe de ti. Foi mais por isso que nos identificamos tanto.

Então, de repente, há uns seis meses ele descobriu que estava doente. Foi um baque para ele. Abandonar a polícia, fingir-se de forte para a cidade inteira e principalmente para Bella.

Mas aí ele piorou e foi internado. E Bella teve que vir para cá tomar conta dele. _Sozinha._

- Mas e a mãe de Isabella? – Interrompi curioso. – Como ela deixa a filha vir para cá tomar conta do pai sem dinheiro e todo o resto?

- Bom.. Reneé não sabe de nada. Acha que a filha está em um momento rebelde e decidiu fugir de casa, sabe. Freqüentar lugares exóticos e viver aventuras. Pobre, Reneé.

Uau! Isabella me surpreendia mais a cada momento. Eu estava simplesmente chocado com a força e a frieza dela para lidar com essa situação.

Ela era simplesmente fantástica.

- Então, agora ela está aqui cheia de problemas, sem dinheiro par ajudar o pai, e completamente ferrada, sem ninguém que possa ajudá-la? Que ótimo. – Eu falei ironicamente.

- Errado, filho. – Meu pai falou com um sorriso perverso nos lá realmente não gostei daquele sorriso. – _Nós_ podemos ajudá-la.

- Quê? – Falei chocado.

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Nós vamos ajudá-la. – Ele repetiu.

- E como você pretende fazer isso, pai? – Eu falei, meio irritado e meio bobo. Ainda a ficha não havia caído. Meu processo andava lento demais. – Pagando o tratamento para ela? Por favor, pai.. ela não é definitivamente o tipo de pessoa que aceita dinheiro assim de mão beijada.

- Quem disse que nós vamos dar dinheiro a ela? – Carlisle usou o seu tom maldoso que me fez quase morrer de curiosidade.

- Como assim? – Falei confuso.

- Nós podemos arranjar um meio dela ganhar dinheiro sem sentir-se mal. – Carlisle falou lentamente, como se conversasse com uma criança.

- Ainda não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, pai. – Confessei.

- A partir de hoje, Isabella Swan _trabalha_ para mim. – Meu pai falou em alto e bom tom. Eu congelei.

Como é que era?

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Em choque. Sem reação nenhuma. Aquilo devia ser uma tremenda brincadeira de mau gosto.

Juro que conseguia ouvir a risada escandalosa de Alice na minha mente.

- Trabalha? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – Perguntei, bravo.

- Não é nenhuma brincadeira. Ela precisa de dinheiro e de emprego, e eu preciso de uma assistente. Juntamos o útil ao agradável. – Ele falou com um sorriso.

Argh!

- Você não precisa de uma assistente. – Falei em um tom acusador.

- Como você pode saber? Esteve _tanto_ tempo longe, meu filho. – Irônico. Meu pai estava sendo irônico.

- Isso é loucura.

- É o mais óbvio a fazer. – Ele falou. – A propósito, eu assumi o cargo de cuidar do pai dela. Não tem como não dar certo.

Eu parei e pensei e ele estava certo.

- Eu preciso ir. – Falei, me levantando. Precisava de um tempo para pensar.

- Achei que você ficaria feliz com a noticia, quero dizer, você a salvou ontem. Presumi que gostaria de vê-la feliz.

- É, certo. – Falei, me levantando e indo em direção a porta. – Depois nos falamos.

Tudo isso era inacreditável!

Quanto mais eu tentava fugir, mais ela se aproximava de mim e do meu futuro. E isso me irritava. Essa falta de controle na minha própria eternidade.

Isabella devia realmente mudar de nome. Isabella _Azarada _Swan cairia perfeitamente.

Quero dizer, há menos de uma hora ela tinha apenas cinco motivos para ser azarada. Agora ela tinha bem mais. A cada momento a lista aumentava.. quanto mais eu descobria dela, mas eu a achava completamente _amaldiçoada._

Ela iria trabalhar para uma família de vampiros. E o pior de tudo isso.. é que ela ficaria cada vez mais próxima de mim. Ficaria cada vez mais fácil morde-la, e simplesmente acabar com aquela brincadeira sensual de gato e rato.

As coisas estavam ficando tão fáceis para mim. Mas ao mesmo tempo tão complicadas.

Por que ela simplesmente não conseguia ver que nós éramos perigosos demais para ela?

_Ah. Porque se não, não seria Isabella _Azarada_ Swan_. Minha mente respondeu e eu bufei de raiva.

Droga de vida.

_Fim do Capítulo II._

**N/A: **Que tal? Eu nem demorei, povo. Eu fui rápida! E o terceiro já está em andamento. Estão gostando? *-*

Espero que sim, viu?

Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, me deixa mais feliz e me instiga a continuar. UHUL!

AHAUAHAU

**Resposta de Reviews: **

**Sabaku no AnaH** : Ui. Jura que você gostou do passado? E desse o que achou, hein? É, eu gosto da história da Bella nessa fic.. tipo, a Bella as vezes me irrita um pouco no livro, porque acho ela meio boba, mas aqui eu fiz uma Bella forte, muito forte e persistente. Um pouco mais do que a do livro.

Edward sempre será O CARA! AHAUAH

Hm... as coisas estão esquentando mais ainda. O que acha? AHUAHA.

Capitulo grande ou não esse? Pretendo deixar mais ou menos desse tamanho. Demorei?

Espero que tenha gostado.

Beiijocas.

**Dani Cullen:** As cenas picantes estão próximas.. vamos começar a esquentar no capitulo três. *-*

Pode se preparar. Prometo não demorar pra postar.

Beijocas

**Lice~:** Que bom que está gostando, gata. Eu sei.. ele realmente devia ter morrido, mas era meio complicado. Bella tava machucada.. ela era a prioridade.

Quem sabe ele não mata o cara mais pra frente? HOHO

AHUAHAUAH

Beiijos

**Bárbara:** Estou continuando a postar hein.. espero que tenha gostado.

Beiijos

**Danda Jabur:** O pacto dos Lobisomens,lembra? Lobisomens também existem nessa fic.. você verá eles no próximo capitulo ( SPOILER, HOHO) Não conte a ninguém que te contei isso. HAUHAUAHAUHA

Bella é inocente demais, ás vezes. Mas depois, ela vai ficar esperta, garanto. AHUAHAU

Hm.. essa Bella é um pouco diferente da de Steph.. eu pretendo fazer uma Bella mais forte, sabe? Mais teimosa também.. e um pouco mais cabeça dura.

A história dela você vai conhecendo aos poucos, assim como a personalidade.

Espero ter esclarecido algumas coisas nesse capitulo.

HAUHAU. Que bom que gostou do capitulo.

O que achou desse?

Beiiijos

**Ana gabi**: Hm.. continuei. Gostou? AHUAH *-*

**Tammy Cullen**: Ficou? Que bom que gostou do passado! O que achou desse? *-*

Edward é perfeito, diz aí.

AHUAHAUAHHAUAH. Não ligue de falar merda.. eu sempre falo.

Beiijos.

**Lipa-moon-Li**: Que bom que gostou *-* O que achou desse?

**Raquel Rocha**: Aqui realmente é mais fácil. Acho que você já leu esse capitulo. AHUAH. O que achou? *-*

Bella é bem mais louca aqui, querida. Ui

Adoro seus comentáarios.

Beijocas

**Re Lane Cullen**: Hm.. eu também estou interessada nesses pensamentos (6) AHUAHUAHUAH. Gostou desse capitulo? Ui ui.

Beijos.

**Marie Swan**: Que bom que está gostando *-* O que achou desse capitulo?

Beiijocas

**Larissa Motoko**: Jura que ta SUPER? Own.. isso me deixa MUITO feliz, juro.. Eu postei, olha aí.

Demorou? Só não morra.. preciso de leitoras *-*

Edward é perfeito demais. Ele me maaaata! AHUAHUA

Mandando um OI! AHAUHAUA. *-*

Hm.. Edward me inspira, e a sua review também. Espero que tenha gostado, viu?

Beijocas

**Perdoem os erros de português, amores. Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar.**

**Espero muitas reviews.. quanto mais, mais rápido o próximo capitulo, hein.**

**Adoro vocês, ok.**

**Beiijocas.**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III – **_**Perigosamente**_** perto **

Eu estava realmente irritado. Irritado por ter de aturar as brincadeiras ridículas e sem sentido da minha família. Irritado por todo o meu plano estar simplesmente indo por água a baixo. Mas eu estava mais irritado por ter de passar _duas_ horas ao lado dela, sem poder fazer ou falar nada.

Sendo simplesmente o _filho _do novo Chefe.

- Quero que vocês se comportem hoje. – A voz de Carlisle invadiu os meus devaneios, me despertando do transe.

- Claro. – Responderam todos juntos, comigo de exceção.

Alice tinha um sorriso perverso nos lábios, que me deixava trêmulo de tanto ódio. Ela havia planejado aquilo, e estava tudo saindo de acordo com os conformes. Naquela noite Isabella viria a nossa casa para conhecer a família e o local.

Um local onde ela andaria muito dali para frente.

O que não era nada bom para mim. Eu havia a visto duas vezes na vida, e em ambas situações havia sido _prazerosamente _difícil me controlar. Porém dali por diante seria impossível.

- Edward? – Meu pai me chamou.

- Quê? – Respondi seco.

- Melhore essa cara. – Ele ralhou, se afastando de mim. Eu bufei.

Como ele esperava que eu estivesse? Feliz e alegre? Não mesmo! Aquilo ia ser um inferno. Um inferno ridiculamente delicioso de se ficar, porém ao mesmo tempo torturante.

A campainha tocou, como nas previsões de Alice, e eu soltei um longo suspiro.

A tortura estava prestes a começar.

- Olá, Bella. Seja bem vinda – Carlisle falou, ao abrir a porta para ela.

Todos tinham se levantando para recebê-la e estavam a encarando com um sorriso. Menos eu, eu estava no canto da sala, encarando o chão, tentando me controlar.

O seu cheiro me encontrou fazendo com que o meu pescoço ardesse e que minha mão se fechasse fortemente. O inesperado prazer de tê-la perto de mim me arrebatou, fazendo com que um leve tremor se iniciasse em minhas mãos.

Eu me senti vivo pela primeira vez.

Senti como se o meu coração bombeasse fortemente em expectativa. Meu estômago completamente retorcido por culpa do nervoso. E o enjôo da ansiedade ali, presente no meu organismo morto.

Aquilo me deixou surpreso e me fez arfar.

Eu estava parecendo um menininho totalmente encantado por uma atriz de TV, ou celebridade. Algo patético.

- Desculpe a demora. – Ela disse com a voz doce, repleta de vergonha. Eu levantei os olhos por alguns segundos para vê-la corar.

Ela estava magnífica. Usava uma jeans e uma camisa preta formal, com sapatilhas baixas. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo social, deixando o seu pescoço nu para mim. Perfeito, convidativo.. totalmente delicioso.

Eu prendi a respiração por uns instantes.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Esme falou, indo em direção a ela. – Eu sou Esme, mulher de Carlisle. É um prazer conhece-la.

Eles a recebiam como se ela fosse um novo membro na família, e não uma simples funcionária.

Argh. Por que isso me irritava tanto mesmo?

- O prazer é todo meu, Senhora Cullen. – Ela disse com formosura.

_Parece uma flor. Bela e delicada.. _Esme pensou.

- Sem formalidades, por favor. – Esme disse com um sorriso.

- Venha, Bella. – Carlisle a chamou, aproximando-se do resto da família. Menos de mim, óbvio. – Esses aqui são os meus filhos: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper.

Ele disse na ordem, sem falar de mim, logicamente. Eu estava longe demais, e ela ainda não havia me avistado.

Ela encarou cada um dos meus irmãos com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Percebi que demorou mais em Rosalie, totalmente encantada com a beleza dela, demorando nos detalhes. E então, corou.

- Vamos nos ver com muita freqüência. – Alice tomou a dianteira, sendo simpática. – Tente não se irritar com as piadas de Emmett, combinado?

Isabella riu baixinho.

- Minhas piadas são ótimas. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. – O grandalhão se intrometeu, arrancando risadas de todos.

Ao me ouvir rir, ela virou a cabeça em minha direção, abrindo a boca e esbugalhando os olhos em completo choque. Ouvi-a arfar daquela distancia, e o coração começar a bombear rapidamente.

- Ah, e aquele é Edward. – Carlisle falou. – Ele acaba de chegar na cidade, ainda está meio perdido.

Todos riram novamente. Menos eu e ela. Nos encarávamos intensamente.

- Hm.. oi. – Eu falei, me aproximando mais um pouco.

O seu cheiro cada vez mais forte, fazendo com que a minha garganta implorasse por seu sangue. Fazendo meu corpo inteiro reagir e a minha mente congelar.

Eu _necessitava _dela.

- Oi. – Ela falou, lentamente. Ainda estava chocada.

Pela primeira vez eu desejei mais do que tudo poder ler a sua mente. Saber o que ela estava pensando, e por fim entende-la.

Todos pararam para nos observar. O silêncio era pesado e torturante para mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse muito vulnerável.

Eu passei a esnobar os pensamentos gritantes que invadiam a minha mente me mandando tomar várias atitudes. Para mim, naquela sala só havia eu e ela. Não que eu fosse deixar que alguém percebesse isso.

Decidi mudar de estratégia de última hora.

- Apesar de achar uma assistente algo completamente inútil, seja bem vinda - Eu falei, indiferente. A encarei esperando a sua reação.

Todos me encaravam atônitos. Menos ela. Ela decidiu simplesmente ignorar aquele comentário desnecessário.

- Obrigada. - Murmurou secamente.

Depois simplesmente virou para o outro lado e passou a me esnobar. Isso mesmo.

Me _esnobar_!

Foram todos se encaminhando para a sala de estar, acomodando-se nos sofás. Conversavam sobre assuntos da família, a explicando como nós éramos, passando as informações básicas para o trabalho.

- Não se assuste se encontrar a casa completamente vazia de vez em quando. – Esme a preveniu. – Agente costuma sair para acampar com muita freqüência.

- Oh, sim. – Ela falou, anotando tudo em um bloquinho.

Eu a encarava interpretando todas as suas reações. Simplesmente tudo. Era inacreditável que ela agia como se eu realmente não estivesse ali. Ela apenas ignorava o fato de eu ser o cara que havia a salvado!

Talvez eu tivesse merecido, mas aquilo era completamente _injusto!_

Nenhuma menina agia assim ao meu lado. Nenhuma mesmo! Todas ficavam babando fazendo de tudo para chamar a minha atenção, ao contrário dessa estranha maluca e azarada que estava sentada entre os meus pais.

Os minutos pareciam não passar. Ela ficava ali, interagindo com a minha família bem na minha frente, me desprezando, falando com a maior tranqüilidade possível. Como se não tivesse passado por momentos tensos comigo.

Como se eu não tivesse feito de tudo para deixá-la _viva_.

Ingrata! Era isso o que ela era. Uma ingrata com um sangue delicioso!

Eu levantei de repente, fazendo com que todos virassem para me encarar, até mesmo ela. Os olhos chocolates lotados de curiosidade.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que vou me deitar. – Falei, lançando um olhar para o meu pai. – Com licença.

_Edward! Não faça assim. _Ele ralhou comigo mentalmente.

- Toda. – Ela falou com a voz indiferente. E depois voltou a prestar a atenção na história que Emmett contava.

Eu fui subindo a escada, batendo os pés com força no chão, igual a uma criança mimada.

As imagens dela na minha cabeça, deitada, agradecendo a mim com aquela voz doce e sensual me fizeram bufar. Por que ela agia de uma forma tão diferente agora? Por que ela tinha de ser essa menina impetulante e sensual?

Uma visão de Alice adentrou-se na minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu tremesse de choque.

_Boa sorte. _Ela pensou perversamente, me fazendo xingá-la mentalmente.

- Licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Isabella falou de repente.

- Hm.. o banheiro é no andar de cima. Você vai estar em um corredor, siga ele até o final e vire a direita. – Ela disse.

Perversa! Maluca! O que eu havia feito para merecer uma irmã dessas?

_De nada, maninho. _Ela pensou, rindo mentalmente.

Eu passei a andar de um lado pro outro no meu quarto, rapidamente. Decidi ligar o som e me fingir de descontraído, o que não sairia perfeitamente bem.

Isabella foi subindo as escadas e andando em direção a mim lentamente. Não que ela soubesse disso, óbvio.

Abriu a porta e ficou parada me encarando em choque.

- Oh! Desculpa. – Ela falou, corada. – Acho que errei o caminho para o banheiro..

- É, eu também acho. – Eu disse, indiferente.

Se ela queria guerra, teria guerra.

Ela virou-se para sair, mas de repente voltou-se para mim com o rosto lotado em raiva, Cadê a indiferença, Isabella?

Um a zero para Edward.

- Por que não me disse que era filho de Carlisle Cullen? – Ela me falou com a voz raivosa.

- Não achei que fosse necessário. – Eu comentei. Levantando e indo em direção a ela.

- Eu acho que era uma informação _indispensável. _– Ela falou, me encarando com uma expressão acusadora.

- E por que pensa isso? – Aproximei mais dela em desafio.

- Porque você simplesmente sabia quem eu era. Seu pai me conhece! O seu pai agora sabe as loucuras que eu cometo para estar aqui! O seu pai é _amigo_ do meu pai! Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada em toda a minha vida! – Ela falou, apontando o dedo na minha cara. As faces coradas de raiva e os olhos fechados em fendas.

Parecia uma leoa enraivecida.

- Isso não faz a menor diferença para mim.

- Não?! Não fazia nenhuma diferença ao ponto de você chegar em casa e abrir a matraca para contar a minha história trágica. Poupe-me, Edward! – Ela virou-se para ir embora, mas eu a agarrei pelo braço.

- Eu gosto tanto dessa situação como você! – Eu falei com raiva. As íris dela lotadas em indignação e choque pela minha reação.

- O quê? – Ela falou, sem entender.

- Eu não falei nada para o meu pai. – Falei com mais calma. – Ela descobriu através de um médico chamado Gómez. E foi aí que meu pai ganhou o cargo.

Ela ficou em silêncio. E eu a soltei.

- Hm.. – Ela ficou sem palavras.

- Apenas _desculpas _estará ótimo. – Eu falei mal humorado, me afastando.

- Você é ridículo. – Ela estava irritada de novo. – Cadê o menino que me salvou aquele dia?

Oh, então eu era o ridículo? Argh!

- Você estava _tonta _demais para perceber que somos o mesmo.

Ela parou e começou a respirar calmamente. Adorava vê-la nervosa, perdendo o controle na minha frente.

- Espero que tenha intuição o suficiente para saber quando eu estiver vindo para cá e simplesmente desaparecer, Cullen. – Ela falou em tom de ameaça. – Boa noite.

Deu um sorrisinho cínico e bateu a porta, saindo rapidamente em direção ao andar de baixo.

Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente.

O que havia sido aquilo exatamente? Hm.. eu não sabia, mas havia feito eu me sentir como nunca antes.

Eu tinha um desafio em minha mente e ele só me excitava e me dava mais prazer em minha caçada.

Eu faria Isabella Swan _comer_ na minha mão.

**xxx**

A insônia havia me pegado de um jeito estranho. Eu havia passado mais algum tempo escutando a conversa no andar de baixo, me esforçando para tentar furar o silêncio impenetrável que era a mente de Isabella Swan.

A única coisa que consegui foi frustração. Algo que eu realmente odiava.

Ela se despediu de todos com muita elegância e foi embora, me deixando ali, sentado no meu quarto, com os pensamentos pecaminosos dos outros três casais na minha mente.

Aquilo era realmente _nojento. _

Eu não merecia aquela vida de solteiro mela cueca. Eu era Edward Cullen, um cara sensual e poderoso.

Pelo menos eu tentava acreditar nisso.

Saí de casa no instante que consegui. Deixando os casais e seus planos perversos para trás. Fiquei correndo pela floresta por horas, tentando acalmar a minha mente. Os meus pensamentos estavam confusos e embaralhados. Eu não sabia o que fazer e o que sentir. Eu estava completamente perdido.

Tudo por culpa de uma _mera_ humana.

Aproveitei para caçar, engolindo o gosto nada saboroso dos leões com dificuldade. Enquanto eu pensava no cheiro delicioso do meu sangue sagrado nada parecia ter graça. A simples idéia de sugar qualquer humano me deixava com ânsias.

Eu só queria ela. _Apenas_ ela.

A impotência me deixou com raiva. Eu estava tão a mercê dela que me irritava. Eu estava simplesmente nas mãos dela, apesar de tentar me convencer do contrário. E não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Vaguei por horas tentando buscar vários e vários motivos para continuar a minha busca. Alguns me pareceram tolos e outros completamente desprezíveis. Eu já não conseguia me ver sem tê-la por perto.

Sem poder sentir o seu cheiro.

Mas aquilo tinha de acabar, o mais rápido possível. Talvez eu fosse expulso da família, ou talvez eu simplesmente levasse a maior bronca do século, mas eu realmente não ligava. Eu precisava terminar com aquela tortura.

Precisava parar de ser uma marionete nas mãos de Isabella Swan.

Corri instantaneamente para a casa dela, seguindo o seu cheiro apetitoso. Ele ainda estava presente no ar, me instigando a continuar com a minha decisão.

A cada instante eu sentia que o meu coração morto voltava a bater. O sentia galopando no meio peito, me deixando sem ar. Deixando-me completamente nervoso e extasiado, como se eu estivesse ansioso para terminar com aquilo.

Todas as sensações desconhecidas voltaram a se manifestar e eu tive de fechar os olhos por um instante.

Um mundo sem aquele cheiro maravilhoso seria um mundo vazio, mas mesmo assim era necessário. Os vampiros eram os dominadores, eles não podiam deixar-se dominar por uma mortal sensual.

Era contra a natureza. Algo _anormal_.

Parei de frente na casa dela. O cheiro próximo, fez a minha garganta arder e os meus dentes liberarem veneno por antecipação. Fui dando a volta na casa, sentindo os meus instintos.

Parei de frente para a janela dela. Estava aberta.

Era _morbidamente _engraçado como Isabella facilitava as coisas para mim. Era como se ela tivesse assinado um contrato de morte assim que entrou naquela floresta ao meu encontro.

Ela pedia para morrer. Parecia que implorava por isso.

E eu como um vampiro misericordioso e totalmente viciado nela, faria isso. Eu a mataria de uma forma lenta e sensual, aproveitando ao máximo o gosto daquele sangue sagrado. Fazendo daquele o momento mais especial de toda a minha existência.

O momento em que ela me pertenceria.

Pulei em direção a janela, entrando no quarto silenciosamente. O cheiro estava concentrado e disparou com a brisa para as minhas narinas, me fazendo suspirar de tanto prazer.

A visão que estava a minha frente me fez perder o fôlego e recuar um pouco.

Isabella estava dormindo com uma camisetinha apertada e uma calcinha. Tinha um lençol enrolado no meio das pernas, e estava com uma expressão tão inocente e jovial. Os lábios entreabertos e tão convidativos. O pescoço alvo estava nu, pronto para ser atacado pelos meus caninos venenosos.

Eu fui me aproximando lentamente. O meu corpo todo implorando por mordê-la, por fazê-la apenas minha, mas a minha mente me traia. Implorava pela vida dela.

Sentei na cama, próxima a ela, a encarando cheio de desejo. Desejos não apenas por seu sangue. Desejos que no momento eu julgava completamente indomáveis.

Deixei os meus instintos me guiarem, fechando os olhos. O silêncio de sua mente era uma novidade para mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais apreensivo. Peguei o seu rosto com as mãos, tirando o cabelo da frente do meu alvo.

A sua pele era tão macia e tão frágil. Senti que podia quebrá-la apenas com aquele toque.

Em vez de puxar o seu pescoço para mim, eu simplesmente comecei a acariciar o seu rosto pálido, descendo o meu tronco em direção ao seu corpo. Encostei os lábios em seu pescoço, sentindo o sangue pulsar ali na sua jugular.

Tentei conter o monstro dentro de mim. Eu não devia matá-la dolorosamente, ela não merecia aquilo. Tinha de ser lenta e perfeitamente.

De repente, quando eu estava prestes a mordê-la um som perfurou os meus ouvidos, me fazendo congelar e ficar sem reação.

Era o som de sua voz.

- Edward.. – Ela gemeu baixinho.

Eu fiquei esperando ela me bater, ou simplesmente gritar comigo por estar ali. Mas nada. Não aconteceu simplesmente nada.

Eu me afastei um pouco e fiquei a encarando totalmente atônito.

Ela estava dormindo!

- Edward.. – Gemeu novamente, fazendo o meu coração morto bater.

Eu arfei e me afastei dela em um pulo. Eu não podia matá-la! Não podia. Era algo cruel demais para mim.

Então, a satisfação me preencheu e fez o meu ego inflar. Ela não era indiferente a mim, ela gemia o meu nome enquanto dormia. Isso só podia significar uma coisa:

Eu também mexia com ela.

Todo o desejo de matá-la foi embora, restando apenas o desejo carnal. Eu dei um sorriso torto para ela, sentando na janela a observando dormir e gemer o meu nome inúmeras vezes.

Eu havia ganhado o jogo por enquanto, eu estava no comando. Agora seria fácil demais tê-la para mim. Eu apenas não sabia de que forma eu a queria.. mas isso eu apenas descobriria com o tempo.

Meu corpo clamava pelo dela, e eu não gostaria de esperar muito para me satisfazer. O jogo de gato e rato estava se reiniciando, mas eu daria a ela mais alguns dias de vantagem. Tinha a plena certeza de que a veria implorando para possuir o seu corpo.

Ou eu não me chamava Edward Cullen.

**xxx**

Tudo estava voltando ao normal. Pelo menos é o que eu pensava.

Meus irmãos estavam me tratando como antigamente, com zombarias obviamente. Meus olhos estavam voltando a ser castanho-dourados, por culpa do sangue animal. E eu não estava tão obsessivo em relação à Isabella Swan.

Quero dizer, eu estava disfarçando mais.

Estava eu, Emmett e Jasper no jardim de casa jogando futebol. Algo que não fazíamos há muito tempo. Nós três sem camisa, fingindo ser alguns dos craques das maiores seleções.

No momento nós imitávamos a seleção brasileira.

Eu estava com uma bola no pé, fazendo uma embaixadinhas, arrumando o cabelo no mesmo momento. Os outros dois riam sem parar, me instigando a continuar a minha encenação perfeita.

- Kaká! – Gritou Emmett, e eu bufei de raiva.

- Acertou. – Falei, parando com a minha encenação. Os outros dois bateram palmas.

Emmett começou a pensar em quem ele interpretaria e eu o cortei no mesmo instante.

- Ronaldinho gaúcho. – Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Seu maldito. – Ele gritou, correndo pra cima de mim. – Isso é injusto!

Ele me derrubou no chão e começou a me socar com a sua força monstro, fazendo com que eu tivesse que usar os meus braços como proteção. Jasper estava jogado no chão de tanto rir.

- Pare! – Eu gritava, rindo. – Não me culpe por ser mais talentoso que você. É a vida, Em.

De repente ele parou, levantando.

- Vamos ver quem é mais talentoso. – Ele disse com um sorriso competitivo. – Vou adivinhar de primeira agora, vai.

- Ok. – Eu disse, pensando.

Comecei a pedalar em cima da bola e fazer uma careta engraçada. Jasper riu e Emmett colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Esse é óbvio demais. – Uma voz cortou a nossa brincadeira. – Robinho.

Nós três ficamos boquiabertos.

Isabella Swan estava nos olhando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, segurando uma pasta cheia de papéis. Usava uma calça jeans simples e uma camisetinha, e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito.

Estava fantástica.

Nós três ficamos parados. Era engraçado como nós três estávamos completamente extasiados com a presença dela ali. Não era apenas o corpo estrutural e os olhos maravilhosos, a sabedoria e a fala nos deixaram completamente _excitados. _

É a mesma coisa de imaginar uma menina vestida de mecânico suja de graxa na sua cama.

Completamente sexy.

- Uau. – Emmett exclamou, indo em direção a ela. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei não mata-lo por culpa dos pensamentos impuros.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou indecisa, com o rosto um pouco corado.

Tentei realmente não ligar para o cheiro delicioso que emanava dela, mas era difícil demais. Apelativo demais.

- Como você sabia? – Jasper falou.

- Hm.. meu pai adora esportes. – Ela falou, corando mais ainda.

- Como se você morasse com o seu pai.. – Emmett tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Bill joga futebol, o marido da minha mãe.. e sempre quando venho para cá, só escuto sobre futebol. Não é de se estranhar que eu goste. Ou entenda. – Ela falou, dando os ombros.

Nós três soltamos um suspiro.

- Sei.. – Eu disse zombeteiro, para vê-la ficar irritada.

Ela ficava mais bonita ainda com as faces coradas de ódio.

- Você não sabe de nada, Cullen. – Ela falou irritada, me lançando um olhar mortífero. Eu soltei uma gargalhada. – Com licença.

Ela falou antes de entrar em casa.

Aquela conversa havia me deixado com os instintos a flor da pele. E eu não estava falando dos instintos vampíricos. Meus irmãos me encaravam com sorrisos maldosos e ficavam lançando pensamentos comprometedores na minha mente.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Emmett falou de repente, enquanto brincava com a bola de futebol.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu estou lendo a sua mente, lembra-se? – Falei rude.

- Eu não sei. Fale logo. – Jasper falou maliciosamente.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Eu acho que Bella Swan é gostosa pra _caramba. _Se eu tivesse solteiro, eu pegava. – Os dois ficaram olhando para mim esperando qualquer tipo de reação.

- Eu só não a pego porque não quero. – Falei confiante.

Nesse instante roubei a bola de Emmett. Eles haviam parado de jogar.

- Eu não acho isso. – Emmett falou. O sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

Não! Não faça isso!

- Emmett, você sabe que eu consigo todas que quiser, então não venha me irritar. – Eu falei bravo, dando um chute na bola e indo em direção a floresta.

_Parado aí. _Ele pensou.

- Eu acho que ela não ficaria com você. Eu acho que você não conseguiria levar Bella para _a cama_. Sequer beija-la. – Emmett e seu tom de desafios.

O meu interior se agitou. Ele sabia como eu adorava apostas e desafios. Eu odiava que alguém me falasse o que eu podia ou não fazer, fora por um motivo desses que eu havia saído de casa.

- Eu consigo beijá-la. Eu consigo fazer de _tudo_ com ela. – Falei com a voz trêmula de raiva. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas com força.

- Eu aposto que não. – Emmett falou.

Jasper permaneceu quieto. Conseguia ver em seus pensamentos que ele não queria se intrometer.

- Apostado, então. – Eu falei com raiva. Ia continuar a minha caminhada para a floresta quando os pensamentos de Emmett me impediram.

_Covarde. Fraco. _Eu virei para encará-lo. Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu o xinguei mentalmente.

Eu estava necessitado, não precisava ouvir aquelas palavras para ser instigado a beijá-la e derivados.. porém eu não sabia se conseguiria me controlar, e esse era o meu maior medo.

Não era de matá-la. E sim de estragar tudo.

- Eu te odeio. – Falei para ele, saindo em direção a casa.

A antecipação começou a me deixar excitado e apenas o pensamento do que aconteceria começaram a fazer a minha calça ficar apertada. Eu realmente precisava dela.. isso era absolutamente visível.

Isabella Swan havia virado um vício.

Fui a seguindo pelo cheiro... ela estava no escritório do meu pai, devia estar mexendo com alguns papéis ou vendo a sua agenda particular.

No momento em que eu estava me aproximando, ela saiu da sala, com aquele cheiro magnífico e as curvas perfeitas. Eu não me controlei, avancei para cima dela, a pegando pelo braço e a puxando.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ela murmurou assustada, tentando se afastar de mim.

Eu não respondi. Continuei seguindo o meu caminho.

- Cullen! – Ela gritou irritada, começando a socar o meu braço. – Me solta agora!

Foi nesse instante que eu perdi a paciência e entrei na primeira porta que eu vi. Era o bendito armário de toalhas e roupões.

- Você pode me explicar o que é isso? – Ela disse colocando a mão na cintura.

- Cala a boca. – Eu falei, antes de puxá-la com força em direção a mim e começar a beijá-la.

No começo apenas eu a beijava. As minhas mãos foram rapidamente uma para a sua cintura delgada e a outra para a sua nuca. Os meus lábios frios encontraram-se com os quentes e a minha língua invadiu a sua boca, completamente desesperada e selvagem.

Ela estava sem reação, parada em meus braços. Em estado de torpor.

Quando eu já estava cansando de beijar sozinho, ela decidiu reagir. Levou as mãos para o meu cabelo e me puxou para perto, tocando a sua língua rapidamente com a minha, me fazendo ir aos céus.

O gosto dela era tudo o que eu imaginava e mais um pouco. Era delicioso e viciante, aquelas que você tem vontade de provar o dia todo, sem parar.

Nosso beijo era selvagem, minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, sem tempo para hesitações. Eu estava desesperado por senti-la.. precisava ter a certeza de que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Quando minhas mãos frias apertaram o seu bumbum ela soltou um gemido entre o beijo, e foi esse o estímulo para continuar.

Meus beijos foram descendo em direção ao seu pescoço perfeito, eu comecei a explorá-lo com lambidas, beijos e chupões, a fazendo gemer cada vez mais no meu ouvido. Às vezes eram apenas lamúrias e outras horas era um gemido baixinho.

As mãos dela foram em direção ao meu peito, o tocando delicadamente, enquanto eu estava indeciso entre a sua bunda e as suas costas.

Ela buscou os meus lábios com os seus voltando a me beijar com voracidade, enquanto suas mãos começavam a me explorar lentamente.

Eu estava em um estado avançado, tentava toca-la o máximo que conseguia. Parecia que eu tinha mil mãos e não apenas duas. Quando a toquei na barriga nua, por baixo da camisetinha, ela gemeu e eu a apertei mais em meus braços, fazendo com que ela sentisse a minha excitação.

Instintivamente ela ondulou o seu corpo no meu, e nós começamos a nos apalpar com mais freqüência.

De repente ela ficou parada. Parou de me beijar e ficou na mesma posição inicial, totalmente sem reação. Eu senti que algo me cutucava e percebi que ela estava tentando me empurrar.

Eu me afastei a olhando espantado querendo saber o que é que tinha acontecido.

O que eu recebi não foi nada agradável. Ela me deu um tremendo tapa na cara. Eu não virei o rosto e não senti nada, porém sabia que se fosse um humano estaria urrando de dor naquele momento.

- Seu idiota, prepotente, retardado. – Ela me xingou se afastando de mim, apoiando-se no outro canto do armário.

Pude ver através dos meus olhos fantástico que ela estava com os olhos lotados de lágrimas.

- Qual é o problema? – Eu falei rude, tentando me aproximar novamente.

- Qual é o problema? – Ela perguntou irada, vindo pra cima de mim com as faces coradas. – QUAL É O PROBLEMA?

- É. – Eu falei, a encarando como se estivesse entediado. – Cale a boca, você está sendo idiota, Isabella.

Outro tapa na cara.

- Nunca mais me mande calar a boca. – Ela falou, virando-se em direção a porta pronta para sair. Quando estava lá fora, virou-se novamente para mim. – E nunca mais toque em mim!

Então bateu a porta com toda a sua força.

Eu fiquei ali parado, boquiaberto e completamente excitado. Fui recordando aos poucos o que havia acontecido ali e com orgulho percebi que em nenhum momento havia cogitado em mordê-la. E sim _come-la. _

Mas isso era outra historia..

A sua indignação e raiva só fizeram com que meu interesse aumentasse e não era simplesmente pelo fato de eu estar sendo rejeitado. Era muito mais que isso.. eu começara a perceber que ela realmente não era uma qualquer. Ela tinha caráter, algo que faltava em muitas mulheres.

Apesar dos tapas e de toda a gritaria tudo aquilo havia sido bom demais. Fui caminhando em um estado entorpecido para o jardim.

Ao chegar lá decidi esnobar o sorriso divertido nos lábios de Emmett e Jasper. Na realidade, eu passei reto por eles indo em direção a mata. Precisava urgentemente caçar e esquecer do gosto magnífico de Isabella Swan.

Pelo menos por _enquanto. _

Mas então, quando eu já estava longe demais para socá-lo, Emmett pensou maliciosamente.

_Um a zero para Bella._

Eu havia perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra. Isabella ainda seria completamente minha. E ela imploraria por isso.

**xxx **

**Narrado por Isabella Swan**

- _Qual é o problema?_ – Eu falei imitando a voz dele. – Eu vou mostrar pra ele o grande problema! Argh! Idiota..

Eu estava realmente brava, não ficava assim há muito tempo. Edward conseguia literalmente me tirar do sério. Como uma pessoa conseguia ter tantos humores diferentes? Parecia que ele tinha dupla personalidade.. ou tripla, não sei.

Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez ele parecia ser tão perfeito e fofo, mas o nosso reencontro havia me feito odiá-lo. Ele era um imbecil de primeira.

E então, de repente ele vem de gracinha me levando para o primeiro armário que encontrou para abusar da minha pessoa. Não é como se eu não _quisesse_, quero dizer, ele era lindo demais e bem definido, mas faltava alguma coisa..

E eu não estava querendo me envolver com ninguém no momento.

Ou pelo menos não queria criar nenhum problema. Porque eu sabia que Edward Cullen era um _problema._ Um dos grandes.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo e minhas pernas completamente moles enquanto eu corria para longe daquela casa. Para longe daquelas mãos frias e macias que me fizeram ir aos céus. Eu queria ficar o mais longe possível de seus lábios e de todas as sensações que eles poderiam me causar.

Eu queria ficar sozinha. Porque assim teria a certeza de que não estava sendo traída.

Eu tinha a falsa sensação de segurança.

- Eu sou uma idiota. – Xinguei-me em voz alta, bufando. Entrei na minha camionete e fui em direção ao hospital.

Pensei em Carlisle e toda a confiança que ele havia depositado em mim e fiquei completamente arrependida. Eu estava o traindo, eu havia traído a ele e toda a sua família com aquele momento de indecência e completa loucura.

Eu não era uma menina de fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Era algo tão atípico, tão bizarro que me deixava completamente sem palavras e sem reação.

Por que esse tipo de coisa tinha que acontecer logo comigo? Eu não tinha um coração forte o suficiente para agüentar isso.

Não era possível. Deus estava zombado com a minha cara.. ele queria me ver sofrer, agonizar da pior forma. Primeiro o meu pai adoeceu, e eu tive de mudar para esse fim de mundo.

Segundo, que eu estou completamente sem dinheiro. E em terceiro quase sou estuprada por conseqüência disso.

Mas o pior de tudo era _ele. _Ele era o pecado em forma humana que havia nascido para me atormentar e me fazer desviar de todas as minhas metas e objetivos. Ele era a própria maçã proibida, aquela que eu estava louca para morder.

Para _saborear_.

Cheguei no hospital, estacionando de qualquer jeito, andando em direção ao escritório do meu chefe, pronta para pedir perdão e em conseqüência ficar sem emprego.

O meu estômago se revirou.

Será que Edward Cullen não conseguia ver as conseqüências de seus atos? Será que ele só conseguia pensar em seu próprio umbigo?

Esse nome trouxe várias lembranças a minha mente, fazendo com que eu tremesse toda e ficasse completamente excitada.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos e bati na porta de Carlisle Cullen.

- Entre. – Ele falou educadamente, como sempre.

- Com licença, Senhor Cullen. – Eu falei formalmente. E ele me cortou no mesmo instante.

- Carlisle, Bella. – Ele corrigiu, com um sorriso fraternal.

- Certo, er.. – Eu falei sem jeito, corando instantaneamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Eu vim trazer os papéis que você pediu. – Eu falei no mesmo momento, estendendo a mão para ele, e ele os pegou sorrindo.

- Claro, claro.

E então eu sentei em sua frente. Com a culpa estampada em meus olhos.

- Carlisle.. – Eu comecei a falar, mas logo ele me cortou.

- Bella, eu gostaria de lhe agradecer por estar trabalhando comigo. Mas hoje eu tenho que lhe pedir um favor _imenso. _

Edward Cullen e a pegada no armário logo fugiram da minha mente.

- Hm.. pode falar, Carlisle. – Eu falei tentando ser simpática.

- Você sabe que todo ano fazem um tipo de baile para os médicos mais bem conceituados de Washington.. - O tom dele era completamente humilde, com se isso não fizesse nenhuma diferença, como se ele nem se sentisse tão bom assim.

- Baile? – Perguntei, com um sorriso. – Que legal.

- É, um baile. – Ele concordou.

E eu entendi o que ele queria.

- Já sei o que você quer.. que eu reserve uma roupa, não é? Não se preocupe com isso. – Respondi instantaneamente, sentindo que era a funcionaria eficiente que entende o patrão.

- Não, não é nada disso, Bella. – Ele falou, dando umas risadinhas.

- Hm.. então o que é? – Eu realmente não entendia.

- Eu quero lhe convidar para ir ao baile... – Ele falou e eu quase caí no chão.

Ir a um _baile? _Aquilo só podia ser macumba ou algo do tipo.. eu devia ter jogado pedra na cruz nas minhas vidas passadas, não era possível.

Eu com certeza pagaria mico e seria completamente humilhada.

As palavras _Bella e baile_ nunca poderia estar em uma mesma frase. Simplesmente não combinavam.

- Claro. – Eu falei um pouco insegura. Eu já havia o decepcionado uma vez naquele dia.. não podia negar.

- Mas não acaba por aí.. – Ele falou um pouco hesitante. – Eu quero que você vá ao baile como acompanhante de ... _Edward._

Eu fiquei em choque e completamente sem reação.

Deus realmente estava disposto a me matar. Eu só não sabia se morreria do coração ou nas mãos de Edward _sensual _Cullen.

_Fim do Capítulo III _

**N/A: **Mais um postado aqui pra vocês, gatos da minha vida. Bom.. o capítulo quatro e cinco já estão prontos, e eu estou falando isso só pra provocar vocês.

HUAHUAUHAHUAUHAUHAH.

Quero dizer.. se vocês deixarem bastante reviews, eu vou postar eles com dois dias de diferença. Ou seja, daqui dois dias posto o quatro, e daqui dois dias o cinco. Mas eu quero muitas reviews de estímulo, viu?

São elas que me deixam com força para continuar a escrever essa história maluca. Eu realmente preciso saber o que vocês estão pensando, e onde eu posso melhorar.

*-------------*

Chega de tagarelar, certo? Agora vou responder todas as reviews de vocês.. e depois eu vou sumir daqui.. já falei demais. HOHO.

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Raquel Rocha: **Sua safada, você já leu todos os capítulos. Até o cinco! AHUAHA. Você relê eles aqui ou nada a ve? Ou só deixa um review mesmo? Estou curioooosa! HAUAHUAH. Espero que tenha gostado, cof cof. HUAHAU

Beiijocas, gata.

Leitora do cooooore (L)

**Doux Poupee: **Ah! Jura que está adorando? Isso me deixa MEGA feliz! Me dá forças a escrever mais e mais,viu.. Ele está completamente sexy e pervo nessa fic, eu sei.. quis juntar o útil ao agradável. AHIUAHAUA

Somos duas que gostariam de estar no lugar da Bella.. de azarada ela não tem NADA. AHUAHUA

Ui.. nos favoritos. Isso me deixa feliz, viu.. deixa review que em breve ( breve mesmo), o capitulo quatro estará aqui.

Beiiiijocas. Adorei a review.

**Lakina: **Uh.. o prox capítulo chegou.. o que achou dele? AHUAH. Aceito de tudo, até criticas, ui. AHUAH

Beiijocas

**Larissa Motoko: **Hm.. eu não demorei TANTO nesse. Eu fiquei esperando mais reviews e fui me empolgando escrevendo, até que já tem mais dois capítulos prontos. HOHO*

Excelente? Hm.. isso me deixa MUITO MUITO MUITO FELIZ. Juro.. fico até louca aqui. *-*

Ah, eu também gostei bastante da minha Bella.. acho ela mais forte, não gosto de personagens fracas. Mas ainda tem muita coisa para agente conhecer dessa aí.. a história dela não é igual a do livro. Mas isso é só pra frente. Hoho*

Ele realmente está perfeitão. Totalmente sexy e bad guy.. do jeito que a garotada gosta. HAUAHUAH

Obrigada pelos elogios.. isso me deixa BEM feliz. Hm.. eu voto em voc~e entrar pro ramo, eu também sempre fui uma leitora muito criativa e um dia achei que ia explodir.. e então escrevi e foi no que deu. Se você escrever uma fic.. pode me passar que eu leio,ok?

Cenas românticas e quentes? Bom.. já teve o começo aqui nesse capítulo, mas eu prometo uma pegada quente no QUINTO capítulo, então é bom você deixar uma reviews lindinha pra mim, ok. AHUAHUAHAUAH

Eu sei que é de coração, e isso que me anima, gata.

Obrigada pela review maravilhosa!

Beiiiiiiijocas.

**Lara Cullen: **Ed malvado é MARA. Quero bom que você gostou, viu flor? Eu n~çao demorei pra postar, viu.. e eu espero mais reviews. AHUAHA.

Sabe.. não me importaria nenhum pouco de ser entregue ao James * pervertida mode on *

AHAUAHHUAHUAUHAUHAH

Beiiijocaas.

**Madie S. Cullen: **Own.. você cutucou e eu postei, hein .AHUAHAUHA. Espero que tenha gostado, gata. (;

**Tammy Cullen: **Esse agora ta melhor que os outros ou nada a vê^HAUHAUAH. Quero saber, hein.

GOSTOSÃO É POUCO. Ele é mais, hoh*

Adorei a review. Beiijocas

**Dada Cullen: **Eu to escrevendo, heein. *-* AJUAHA. Espero que esteja gostando ,gata. VOCE já ta vendo tudo isso que pediu.. vão vir tudo aos poucos. UI UI UI.

Obrigada pelos elogios,

**Lipa-moon-Li: **Ah.. que bom, que você gostou, sério.. me deixa MUITO MUITO MUITO FELIZ. *-*

Hm.. esse Edward é tudo. Já posteii! O que achou?

Beiijos!

**Sabaku no AnaH: **Saiu rapidinho esse também? Bom.. meus capítulo tem me média 15 paginas de word.. mas o que vem vai ter umas 20, AHUAHA. Vai ser bem grandinho. Você gosta assim ou prefere menor? HAUAHUAH

Hm.. Alice é tudo de bom *-*

Carlisle é o que sabe de tudo nessa fic.. o PROPRIO Dumbledore. HUAUHUAUHAUHAUH.

Lemons? Hm.. terá cenas fortes do capitulo 5 *-* HOHOO

Ah, brigad apelo elogios... me deixa muito feliz. Adorei a review.

Beijoooocas

**Raquel Cullen: **Acho que respondi algumas de suas perguntas no próprio capitulo, não é? A reação da Bella e tudo e tal.. Eu também acho que ela é MUITO SORTUDA, mas tudo bem. AHUAHAHA.

Adorei os elogios e a review. Espero que tenha gostado.

Beiijocas

**Dani Cullen.94: **Hm.. momentos quentes estão chegando. Capitulo 5 tem momentos BEM quentes, eu prometo. É só mandar reviw que ele vai chegar rápido,

Adorei a review.

Beiijocas

**Danda Jabur: **Alice e Edward são muuuuuito bons, amo eles. HAUHA. As coisas tão começando a se encaixar já, né? Ta gostaando?

Hm.. não posso revelar nada da vida da Bella. AHUAH. Você vai saber tudo mais para frente. Bella foi no hospital.. mas não necessiariamente no de Forks, sabe?

HAUHAUHAUAHUAHA

Hm.. eu gosto de ver ela assim, diferente e forte. *-*

Eu adorei escrever aquela cena.. não era pra ser daquele jeito.. vou uma inspiração que veiodo NADA! Juro. AHUAHUAHUAHUHUA

AHUAHUAUAHUAUHAHUHAUUHAUHAAUHUHAUHAHU MORRI DE RIR COM A SUA TEORIA.

Jacob gay?

Infelizmente NÃO! HAUAH. Hm.. você verá ele no próximo caítulo.. ele vai chegar CHEGANDO.

(;

Adorei muito a review. Espero outras.

Beiijoooocas

**Cuca Malfoy: **Seja bem viinda, leitora noova*-*Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, eu não fui muito com ele, sinceramente. HAUHAU. Ele está bem rebelde e louco.. que bom que gostou dele. AMO ELE TAMBEM!

Não demorei, viu.. *-*

Adorei a review.

Beiijocas

**Mariie Swan: **Adoro ver menino com esse instindo protetor.. é lindinho demais +_+

AHUAHUA.

Amor, obrigada pelo toque, sério.. é que as vezes eu não reviso antes de postar, por pura preguiça.. e dá nisso. Dessa vez eu reli o capitulo duas vezes.. espero que não tenha mais esses erros.

AHUAHUAHAUHAUAH

Beiiijos. Adorei a reviews.

**Jad' Malfoy: **Continuandoooooo, hein. Adoro esse Edward também. +_+

É, ele é bobo demaius. HAUHUAHAH.  
Adorei a review.

Beiijocas

**Mia: **Eu tambpem acho a Bella supersortuda. Só ele que não percebeu isso. AHUUHAUAH. Nada é perfeito, mas eu me contentava com o Ed. *-*

Adorei a review.

AHUAHUA Beiijocas

**Oráculo: **Ah, que bom que está adorando a fic.. isso me deixa MUITO MUITO FELIZ *-* Ui.. top 10? Que demais. *-*

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. *-*

Ate o próximo, (;

Beiijocas

**Mandiiz: **Ah, que bom que adorou, menina. Dozinha dele? Que nada.. ele é levado demais para isso. AHUAHA Ele é meio lento e orgulhoso, mas vai passar, prometo.

Espero que tenha gostaado *-*

Beiijocas

**Bom, amores.. é isso aí. Review é igual a uma postagem mais rápida.. ou seja, vocês ganham os próximos capítulos BEM RAPIDO.**

**Eu adoro ler a review de vocês, de verdade.**

**Beijo no coração,**

**E até o próximo. (L)**

**Ari Cullen.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV – O Baile **

Pelo resto dos dias da semana Isabella evitou ao máximo passar em casa para pegar alguma papelada para Carlisle, ou simplesmente para pegar algo que ele _esqueceu. _Ou melhor dizendo, que ele deixou propositalmente com o intuito de lhe dar o que fazer.

Mas tinha vezes que não tinha como ela escapar, a forçando a passar por mim, de cabeça erguida, fingindo que eu não existia.

Isso realmente me fazia rir e me divertir e a irritava profundamente. O que deixava a sua face corada e completamente maravilhosa para mim. Era uma visão e tanto.

A cada dia eu pensava mais e mais nos nossos beijos no armário e eu ficava mais ansioso para tê-la em meus braços novamente, o que eu esperava que não demorasse. Quanto tempo será que essa birra duraria? Uma semana.. duas?

Queria que ela terminasse logo. Eu não via a hora de provar aqueles lábios novamente. Mas no momento eu tinha mais coisas com que me importar, como por exemplo o baile de meu pai que aconteceria nesse final de semana.

Eu estava me dedicando ao máximo para que aquele baile fosse perfeito, eu devia isso a ele e, portanto não tinha tempo de atormentar Isabella ou simplesmente ficar pensando nela. Eu ficava vendo os convites e todas as mesas do local junto com Alice, algo que eu nunca faria.

- Edward, acho que as _Denali_ ficaram completamente desapontados de estarem nessa mesa aqui no canto do salão. – Alice falava, enquanto eu viajava nas minhas lembranças dos doces momentos com Isabella.

Ou simplesmente lembrava da voz dela gemendo meu nome enquanto dormia. Aquilo realmente conseguia me distrair.

- Faça como achar melhor, Alice. – Eu respondi sem pensar. E ela começou a rir.

- Acorde, Edward. – Ela bateu na minha cabeça, rindo ainda mais.

- O quê? – Murmurei ainda perdido.

- Pare de pensar nos doces lábios de Isabella e me ajude aqui. – Ela zombou, fazendo o sorrisinho pilantra.

Pequena idiota!

- Lábios doces de Isabella? – Comecei a rir desesperadamente. Eu era um ótimo ator. – Você sabe muito bem que aquilo foi uma aposta, gnominho. – Eu disse para irritá-la.

- Sei.. sei.. – Ela falou, me lançando uma piscadela. – Você sabe que Tanya vai estar lá, não é?

- Lógico que sei.

- Então.. não vai rolar um _remember__? _– Alice e suas perguntas inconvenientes. Um momento falando de uma menina e no seguinte falando da outra.

- Você sabe que eu e Tanya nunca daríamos certo. – Eu falei simplesmente, voltando a me concentrar nos papéis para encerrar o assunto.

Ela calou-se por um instante e nós ficamos naquele silêncio confortável sem perguntas estranhas, até que ela decidiu abrir a matraca novamente e me importunar.

- Por que você sempre acha que as coisas não vão dar certo? – Ela não estava mais com o tom de brincadeira.

Eu parei e pensei e não soube responder.

Apesar de tanta prepotência que eu tentava passar eu era muito inseguro de mim mesmo. Acho que aquilo era somente uma máscara, para que as pessoas não pensassem que eu era fraco. Pois, para mim esse era o pior tipo de defeito.

Não era ter medo. Ou errar. Era simplesmente o fato de você ser fraco ou apenas pensar que é fraco o suficiente para desistir. Eu não era fraco e nunca o seria. Sempre quis ser forte e era por isso que cometia tantos erros estúpidos.

Alice havia tocado na ferida, e horas depois, quando eu já estava me preparando para o baile aquele assunto ainda estava presente na minha mente me atormentando. Será que no fundo essa minha característica de me esconder não demonstrava uma fraqueza ainda maior?

Será que eu não era um fraco? Eu devia ser.. eu me sentia assim, às vezes.

Naquele momento eu estava completamente alienado de todo o clima de felicidade que transbordava na minha casa, estava perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. Eu me torturava mentalmente. E foi isso que me impediu de ver o futuro que me aguardava, e me deixar ter a maior surpresa de todas.

Não que ela fosse desagradável, nunca. Porém era realmente surpreendente.

Ao descer, todo pronto e pomposo para o baile, eu topo com toda a minha família ali reunida, todos bonitos e com cara de quem aprontaram. Eu preferi nem fuxicar na mente deles ou algo parecido. Sabia que a brincadeira de mau gosto estava prestes a ser revelada.

Foi então que a campainha tocou e o cheiro _dela_ invadiu as minhas narinas, fazendo com que todo o meu dia valesse a pena. Fortalecendo todo o meu ser e me dando alegria novamente.

Ela era como uma droga para mim.

Mas o que será que ela estava fazendo ali na minha casa? Algum relatório atrasado para Carlisle?

Quando ela entrou pela porta, todas as minhas perguntas esvaíram de minha mente, deixando apenas a indignação e a felicidade de estar admirando algo tão belo. Estava vestida perfeitamente bem. O vestido azul era delicado e ao mesmo tempo sensual, não era totalmente grudado em seu corpo, mas deixava as suas curvas completamente aparentes.

Ela estava elegante com o cabelo arrumando e de saltos altos. Era uma visão que realmente me agradava.

- A convidada de honra chegou. – Carlisle falou a convidando para entrar. Bella corou e lançou um olhar rápido para mim.

- Uau, Bella. – Emmett falou. _Tinha_ que ser ele. – Vai arrasar corações.

Todos riram, menos eu.

- Está perfeita. – Esme falou, a abraçando gentilmente.

- Obrigada pelo convite, Carlisle. – Ela agradeceu, ainda corada graças a atenção de todos em cima dela.

- Edward ficou muito feliz que você aceitou o convite dele, Bella. Espero que desfrute da noite. – Carlisle falou com a maior cara de pau.

Eu devia estar com a boca aberta e simplesmente em choque, porque nem consegui xingá-lo.

- Eu nunca negaria um pedido de _você_, Carlisle. – Ela disse, jogando uma tremenda indireta.

Eu tive vontade de rir da situação. Seria realmente engraçado ter Isabella a noite inteira irritada comigo, tendo que parecer feliz ao meu lado.

A vida às vezes era tão boa comigo. Ou seria os meus familiares controlando a minha vida mesmo?

- Vamos? – Esme perguntou.

E todos nós concordamos. Eu fui me aproximando de Bella com um sorriso nos lábios, ela não parecia muito feliz agora que estava longe dos olhares de Carlisle.

- Rele um dedo em mim e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, Cullen. – Ela cochichou em meu ouvido.

O que ela não sabia era que _todos_ naquela sala haviam escutado e estavam rindo mentalmente.

Parei ao lado dela, esperando-a, mas ela não gostou da brincadeira. Virou a cara e saiu andando rápido seguindo a minha família. Eu ri baixinho e a segui.

Isabella sabia mexer comigo, me deixando alegre e excitado em um minuto ou simplesmente apagando o meu fogo com um olhar. Eu estava sob o controle total dela.

- Vocês vão no seu carro, Edward. – Alice falou com um sorriso. E eu a xinguei mentalmente.

_Direto para a festa. Sem direito a paradas no motel. _Ela riu mentalmente.

Se bem que aquela não era uma má idéia. Na realidade, eu a adorava, mas aquele era o momento de Carlisle e não de pensamentos impuros com a menina sexy que estava ao meu lado, indo para o meu carro.

O mundo conspirava para agente ficar junto. Ela não parecia muito feliz com isso.

Entramos no carro em silêncio, ela sentando com a coluna bem reta e as mãos no colo, parecendo completamente tensa e desconfortável.

- Não precisa ficar assim.. – Eu falei, meio irritado com aquilo. - .. Eu não vou te atacar em nem nada do tipo.

- Espero mesmo que não ataque.. – Ela falou sem me encarar. – Não estou com vontade de usar o meu _spray de pimenta._

Eu ri mentalmente e deixei esse risinho escapar um pouco externamente. Ela era absurda.

- Como se um mero spray de pimenta fosse me parar _se_ eu a quisesse. – Falei prepotente, ligando o motor do carro e acelerando bem rápido.

Ela arfou e grudou as mãos no banco, com os olhos arregalados.

Pelo visto ela não gostava de velocidade. Que _peninha._

Acelerei bastante, passando todos, ficando lá na dianteira. Eu fazia tudo aquilo apenas para provocá-la, para vê-la com medo ou simplesmente com raiva de mim. Ela ficava tão mais atraente daquela forma.

Eu ficava excitado e gostava cada vez mais do jogo.

Durante todo o caminho ela permaneceu daquela forma, toda tensa, agarrada ao banco do meu carro, sem se rebaixar a pedir para eu diminuir a velocidade. Foi com esses e pequenos detalhes que eu passei a definir Isabella em minha mente.

Ela era tão orgulhosa quanto eu.

Não que isso fosse uma coisa boa, caso ocorresse um relacionamento entre nós, e eu não estava dizendo que ocorreria, isso seria um empecilho e nos prejudicaria muito.

Chegamos ao local onde seria a festa. Ela ficou olhando pela janela e pareceu se desanimar mais ainda, suspirando várias e várias vezes. Antes de descer do carro eu virei para falar com ela.

- Qual é o problema agora? – Perguntei gentilmente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Hm.. por que você está brava? – Decidi ser direto.

- Eu não estou brava. – Ela falou fazendo aquele bico. Eu ri mentalmente.

- Descontente, então. – Revirei os olhos.

- Eu estou indo com você, achei que fosse óbvia a minha _repulsa. _

- Isabella.. diga logo o que a incomoda, além de mim. – Eu estava perdendo a paciência com ela.

- Hm.. – Ela hesitou um pouco, sem me encarar. – São esses saltos.

- O que têm eles? – Ela era louca o quê?

- Er.. eu não tenho muita coordenação para andar com eles. – Ela confessou, corando loucamente.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não vou deixá-la cair. – Prometi. Percebi que ela virou e me encarou com os olhos arregalados, mas eu não quis irritá-la zombando-a, então decidi apenas descer do carro.

Dei a volta a abri a porta para ela. Várias cabeças masculinas viraram para encará-la. Eu bufei de raiva.

Estiquei a mão para pega-la, e ela entrelaçou o braço no meu, como se nós fomos um casal. Fomos caminhando lentamente, e várias vezes ela fez menção que ia cair, mas eu a segurava facilmente.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou baixinho antes de entrarmos no salão lotado de pessoas.

Eu a ouvi engolir um seco e o seu coração acelerar. Ela estava nervosa, e então eu fiz algo surpreendente até para mim mesmo, a puxei um pouco mais para perto para conforta-la.

Ela não reclamou. Talvez eu estivesse aprendendo como lidar com Isabella Swan, afinal.

Várias cabeças viravam para nos encarar hipnotizados por ver um casal tão bonito. Aquilo me deixou orgulhoso, me fazendo andar com mais elegância em direção a minha mesa.

Vários rostos e pensamentos conhecidos vagavam por minha mente, mas naquele instante apenas _ela_ importava, me fazendo esquecer de todas as formalidades apenas para paparicá-la.

Não que ela precisasse saber disso, obviamente.

Quando chegamos à mesa dos Cullen, o meu pai entrou no salão, fazendo com que todos começassem a bater palmas. Eu e Isabella os acompanhamos felizes, mas ela me parecia um pouco intrigada.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, aproximando-se mais dela, para que ela me ouvisse em meio ao barulho.

- Hm.. eu achei que fosse um baile para _vários_ médicos e não apenas para ele. – Ela falou um pouco constrangida.

Eu sorri calmamente com orgulho do meu pai estampado na face.

- Carlisle é modesto demais, nunca falaria algo assim para ninguém. – Eu a expliquei, e ela assentiu em aprovação.

Todos os meus familiares vieram andando em nossa direção, reluzentes.

Isabella parecia totalmente perdida naquele lugar, por isso que permanecia grudada a mim, sentindo-se segura ao meu lado. Mesmo que ela fizesse isso instintivamente, aquilo me animou, me dando forças para continuar em nosso _jogo sensual._

- O que foi aquilo? – Esme perguntou meio brava, me dando um tapinha no braço.

- Aquilo o quê, mãe? – Perguntei intrigado, rindo baixinho.

- O momento _velozes e furiosos_. – Ela falou matriarcal, arrancando risadas de todos e um olhar de aprovação de Isabella. Aquilo me fez rir mais alto. – Nunca mais faça algo do tipo Edward. Principalmente se tiver uma dama no carro.

- Isabella não é uma dama, mãe. – Eu afirmei, cutucando-a com o meu dedo.

Ela fingiu não ter escutado e concentrou-se em uma conversa com Alice.

- Edward! – Esme me deu outro tapinha. – Olhe os modos.

- Parece que alguém voltou a ser o _bebezinho_ da mamãe. – Emmett falou, aproximando-se com o seu sorriso malicioso.

Era bizarro como ele conseguia ver malicia em tudo. Em coisas que só ele conseguia imaginar.

- Depois eu te mostro o bebezinho, Emmett. – Falei em voz de desafio.

- Não posso esperar. – Ele respondeu, topando.

_Tem gente que gosta de perder, ai ai.._ Ele pensou, fazendo com que eu rosnasse baixinho.

- Controlem-se, vocês. – Esme ralhou, e nós obedecemos imediatamente, como dois cachorros amedrontados.

Esme sabia ser uma mãe realmente maldosa.

Sentamos a mesa, Isabella ao meu lado direito, e Emmett ao meu lado esquerdo. O silêncio desagradável de um lado, e os pensamentos indecentes do outro. O jantar se iniciou formalmente, e eu fui instruindo Isabella aos poucos, pois ela não estava acostumada com tanta elegância.

Todos nós não comemos, obviamente. Só enrolamos no prato, o revirando com os talheres, ou até mesmo escondendo os alimentos.

Foi no meio do jantar que as _Denali_ invadiram o salão, arrancando suspiros de todos os homens presentes e resmungos das mulheres. Emmett teve pensamentos nada decentes, juntamente com grande parte da população masculina.

Observei Isabella as encarando com curiosidade e fascinação. Elas eram realmente encantadoras.

Vieram diretamente na nossa direção.

- Carlisle! – Carmem* gritou, vindo em nossa direção com os braços abertos. Encantando a todos os homens, como sempre. Eleazar* não parecia muito feliz com isso.

_Nota da Autora: O clã dos Denali é composto por Carmem, Eleazar, Tânya, Kate e Irina. ( Pode conter pequenos spoilers de BD aqui nesse trecho, mas APENAS sobre os integrantes desse clã, como seus poderes, por exemplo)_

- Carmem! Eleazar! É uma honra tê-los aqui. – Meu pai respondeu.

_Quem será que é ela?_ Um pensamento repentino me assustou, e eu procurei a dona deles.

Tânya me encarava com intensidade, olhando de mim para a Isabella com um rosto de preocupação e curiosidade. Ela era absolutamente linda, mas não havia nascido para mim. Apesar das tentativas, não éramos para ficarmos juntos.

Kate estava ao seu lado, como o seu olhar prepotente de sempre, e o sorriso nos lábios. Ela era a mais ativa, porém ao mesmo tempo a mais desconfiada. Não conseguia confiar plenamente em quase ninguém. Tirando sua família e a nós.

Irina era a mais calada e observadora, sempre ali no canto, sem abrir a boca, apenas gravando em sua mente todos os acontecimentos para depois refleti-los. Não era desconfiada como Kate, e sim um pouco vulnerável, às vezes agindo pelo emocional.

Eleazar, sem dúvidas era o mais interessante. E eu não dizia isso apenas por seu _super_ poder, e sim por sua história de existência. Ele já havia passado por tanta coisa que chegava a me assustar. Eu o admirava muito.

Carmem era a que entregava-se com mais facilmente, e a mais humana de todos, sempre mostrando o que sente, e interagindo com todas as pessoas. Isso podia ser um beneficio tanto quanto um malefício.

Eleazar não gostava muito disso.

Eu sorri para Tânya e ela me correspondeu instantaneamente, agindo por impulso. Ela estava decidida a saber quem era aquela estranha ao meu lado, como minha parceira.

_Ela é humana.. eu não entendo._ Ficava pensando.

- Nós não perderíamos isso por nada.. era um motivo para prestigiá-lo e visita-los ao mesmo tempo. – Carmem respondeu em seu jeito simpático.

- A mesa de vocês é ali ao lado. Depois do jantar nós conversaremos melhor. – Esme falou assumindo a posição. Não queria nenhum tumulto ali no meio do evento. E as Denali estavam quase causando isso por culpa de sua beleza.

Eles foram se afastando. Menos Tânya.

- Olá, Edward.. – Ela falou sensualmente, aproximando-se.

Isabella a encarou instantaneamente e eu vi as suas faces coradas. Ela não estava com uma expressão muito feliz. Parecia estar com .. ciúmes.

Hm.. talvez eu pudesse usar aquilo a _meu_ favor.

- Tânya, quanto tempo.. – Falei com a voz rouca, tentando parecer flertando.

Ouvi Isabella soltando um longo suspiro.

- É, você simplesmente desapareceu. – Ela murmurou, parecendo meio triste. Eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

- É a vida. – Falei.

- E então.. não vai me apresentar para a sua _nova_ namorada? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso meio falso, não parecendo muito contente com isso.

- Namorada? – Isabella decidiu se pronunciar. E começou a rir escandalosamente. – Não. Somos apenas.. _conhecidos. _– Ela frisou a palavra conhecidos e fez uma careta de nojo.

Aquilo realmente me irritou. Quem ela pensava que era para me desprezar daquela forma na frente de Tânya?

Era apenas uma humana qualquer!

Senti a raiva me dominando, fazendo com que eu agisse por impulso. Encarei Isabella com nojo também.

- Exatamente. Eu _nunca _namoraria alguém como Isabella. – Concordei, aproximando-me de Tânya. – Ela é Isabella Swan, a nova _funcionária _do meu pai.

- Prazer. Tânya. – A outra pareceu mais simpática após a nossa declaração de ódio mútuo.

Isabella apenas deu um sorriso fraco e fingiu desviar a atenção de nós.

Ela pagaria e engoliria todas as palavras que havia dito.

Decidi fingir que estava completamente desligado de Isabella, colocando toda a minha atenção em Tânya. Alice não pareceu muito feliz com isso, e começou a me lançar olhares ferozes e pensamentos irritados.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo, Edward? _Ela pensava toda irritada. _Pare de falar com a Tânya! Eu estou mandando!_

Mas eu não pararia.. eu queria que Isabella Swan ardesse de ciúmes e viesse explodir comigo, falando o que eu tanto almejara. Queria que ela demonstrasse que me desejava quanto eu a desejava.

Era tudo o que eu queria. E eu iria conseguir.

**xxx**

**Narrado por Isabella Swan**

Eu realmente havia tentando o ignorar, principalmente porque sabia que ao lado de Tânya eu nunca teria a mínima chance de vencer, de ser a _escolhida._ Eu seria apenas a funcionaria ridícula que não sabia andar de salto.

Virei-me para Alice, ansiosa por começar uma conversa qualquer para esquecê-los e esnoba-los. Era estranho como aquilo me irritava.. como eu tinha vontade de soca-lo até a morte.

Eu sei que a culpa era minha. Ninguém havia me forçado a ter qualquer esperança, eu havia criado aquilo dentro de mim.. eu era a única culpada por todos os sentimentos e confusões que sentia.

Mas isso não fazia com que o sentimento evaporasse, ele continuava ali na boca do meu estômago, fazendo com que todo alimento ingerido se sentisse espremido e louco para sair.

- Gostou da comida? – Alice me perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

Pelo visto ela havia percebido que eu estava sozinha nessa.

- Estava boa. – Falei, sorrindo de volta. Não pareci convincente nem para mim mesma.

Eu lancei uma olhadela em direção aos dois, conversando com intimidade e flertando descaradamente. Ele parecia tão compenetrado nela que não devia nem lembrar da minha existência, ou sequer do nosso amasso no armário.

Eu era apenas mais uma qualquer. Eu já devia saber disso.. a minha má sorte estava pesando, como sempre.

Alice aproximou-se mais de mim, falando em meu ouvido, me dando um susto enorme.

- Essa aí é Tânya, um _ex_-caso de Edward. – Ela me explicou bem baixinho e eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Não é _tão ex_ assim. – Falei tentando fazer graça. Ela riu, mas era incrível como eu não achava graça nenhuma.

- É definitivamente passado. Eles perceberam que não são feitos um pro outro. Edward nunca agüenta muito tempo um relacionamento. Na realidade, ele nunca passou por muitos. Apenas casos a parte.. – A cada palavra de Alice o meu corpo se afundava ficando cada vez mais sem esperança.

Por que eu tinha o desejo obsessivo de ser a _mulher_ a mudar isso? Por que eu não podia simplesmente esnoba-lo e me preocupar com a doença do meu pai? Por que eu sempre tinha de complicar?

Um anúncio no microfone tirou toda a minha atenção, fazendo com que eu olhasse para o palco, onde tinha um DJ e um garoto de cabelos compridos e pele bronzeada e bonita. Ele me lançava um olhar de cobiça e desejo, o que me fez corar.

- Agora vamos convidar a família _Cullen_ para dançar uma valsa em homenagem a seu patriarca. – Falou a voz do DJ ao microfone.

Ufa! Suspirei aliviada, eu não era tida como membro da família.

Porém no mesmo instante que eu suspirava aliviada, Edward pediu licença a loira- perfeita e virou-se para mim, parecendo um pouco entediado por estar ali comigo, e não se agarrando com Tânya.

- Me concede essa dança? – Ele falou sem total emoção.

Eu olhei para trás como se procurasse a outra pessoa com quem ele estivesse falando. Todos os Cullen já estavam de pé, só faltava ele.

- Eu? – Perguntei confusa, em estado de choque e desespero.

- Quem mais seria? – Ele falou com a sua voz tediosa e perfeita.

_A Tânya!_ Minha mente gritou, mas eu não deixei escapar.

- Não sei.. eu disse que viria com você, mas não estava no contrato esse negocio de _dançar_. - Falei toda atrapalhada, desesperada. Eu não sabia dançar!

- Eu já disse que não vou deixar você cair. – Ele reafirmou. Não sei porque eu ainda confiava naquele cara, mas eu simplesmente me deixei levar pelo momento e acabei segurando a mão dele, que estava esticada em direção a minha.

Ela era fria e macia, perfeita para mim. Balancei a minha cabeça, buscando afastar esses pensamentos. Lancei outro olhar para o menino de cabelos compridos e ele ainda me encarava daquela forma _pecaminosa. _

Aquilo iluminou uma idéia na minha mente.

Que tal Edward provar do próprio veneno? Hm.. aquela noite estava começando a ficar interessante.

**xxx**

Eu realmente tentava fingir que não me importava com ela. Tentava fingir que estava indiferente, e que aquela dança não significava nada. E acima de tudo eu tentava fingir que não a desejava.

Porém eu só estava tentando enganar a mim mesmo, porque no fundo eu já sabia que isso tudo era irremediável.

Sua mão estava entrelaçada na minha e nós andávamos lentamente em direção a pista de dança. Isabella tremia e estava ofegante, eu apertei um pouco a sua mão, deixando por aquele momento a mascara cair, revelando a verdade.

Apenas naquela dança.

Eu a puxei em direção ao meu peito. Uma de suas mãos permaneceu entrelaçada na minha, enquanto a outra segurava em meu ombro com elegância e insegurança ao mesmo tempo. Uma de minhas mãos foi em direção a sua cintura, a trazendo mais para mim.

- Relaxe e deixe a música te guiar. – Falei em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse toda.

Os primeiros acordes de _Claire de Lune _começaram, fazendo com que nós nos movimentássemos lentamente, ao ritmo. Ela estava insegura, grudada a mim ,esperando que eu tomasse o próximo passo.

A música havia sido escolhida especialmente por Carlisle, ele afirmava que está não era uma valsa propriamente dita, mas era a música perfeita e harmônica para ocasião. Aos poucos as pessoas foram invadindo a pista de dança, para nos juntar naquele ritmo doce e viciante.

Ela não me encarava, ficava olhando para seus pés. Não sabia se isso era uma desculpa para não me olhar nos olhos, ou simplesmente a insegurança.

- Olhe para mim. – Ordenei.

Ela me encarou surpresa e eu vi o brilho de seus olhos. Eram tão transparentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão obscuros para mim. Eu queria entendê-la.. queria saber se ela me desejava.

- Você estava mentindo. – Ela acusou em um fio de voz. E eu não entendi do que se tratava.

- Sobre?

- Quando disse que _nunca_ namoraria comigo. Você estava mentindo. – Ela afirmou convicta.

- E por que você acha isso? – Eu respondi, me sentindo vulnerável.

- Porque se você não quisesse não teria me beijado do jeito que beijou. – Ela parecia estar confiante novamente, e me lançou um sorriso prepotente.

- Você está enganada, Isabella. – Falei formalmente, vestido a mascara novamente.

Era engraçada a forma como eu sentia que ela podia me machucar com facilidade, como conseguiria brincar comigo se quisesse.

- É o que veremos, Edward. – Ela falou, entrando no jogo.

Nesse instante Tânya veio se aproximando, e eu temi que tivesse de me afastar de Isabella, mas era necessário. Havia prometido uma dança a loira.

- Agora irei dançar com Tânya. – Falei, me soltando de Isabella. Ela não pareceu feliz com isso, mas também não expressou nenhuma emoção.

- Certo. – Murmurou, antes de se afastar e ir em direção a mesa.

Tânya grudou-se em mim com delicadeza e me olhou cheia de amor. Antigamente isso faria com que eu perdesse os sentidos e me sentisse excitado, porém atualmente não fazia a menor diferença.

Ela era apenas mais uma na multidão de mulheres. Diferente de Isabella.

Mas eu tinha que continuar com o joguinho que havia começado.

_Hm.. ela está sozinha. _Esse pensamento estava meio falho pelo fato de ser de um desconhecido. O choque me afetou quando vi Isabella nos pensamentos dele, quase soltei Tânya para ir correndo em direção a _minha _garota.

Ele foi caminhando lentamente em direção a ela, que estava sentada, bebendo água, alheia a tudo. Tinha apenas um sorriso maldoso nos lábios e eu não gostei nenhum pouco dele.

O cheiro do menino me alcançou fazendo com que eu tivesse ânsias. Ao mesmo tempo em Tânya, nós dois fizemos uma careta.

Argh! Era horrível.

Ele estragaria o cheiro delicioso de Isabella se chegasse muito perto.

_Sentiu isso? _Emmett, obviamente.

Eu o encarei. Estava dançando a alguns metros de distância, eu assenti.

_Alice não consegue vê-lo. _Jasper pensou para mim, e então olhou para Emmett. Era engraçado como às vezes nós nos entendíamos apenas com olhares.

Eu fiquei apreensivo. Se Alice não conseguia vê-lo, então não tinha como saber com antecedência se ele gostaria de machucá-la ou não.

_Ela é tão bela.. _O desconhecido pensou e suas intenções ficaram claras.

Eu rosnei baixinho.

- Qual é o problema? – Tânya me perguntou.

- Nenhum. – Falei com impaciência.

- Eu te conheço, Edward Cullen. – Ela falou, e eu a interrompi, fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

O estranho estava ao lado de Isabella, a encarando com os olhos brilhando.

- Olá. – Ele a chamou, fazendo com que ela virasse a cabeça rapidamente.

- Oi. – Ela murmurou corada.

- O que uma dama como você faz sozinha? – Ele perguntou dando um sorriso radiante por culpa da aprovação.

Ela pareceu pensar por uns instantes.

- Eu estou cansada. – Respondeu com simplicidade, mexendo nos cabelos.

Ele gostou daquele movimento. E isso me fez urrar internamente.

O desgraçado estava tentando mexer com a MINHA GAROTA!

- Ah, então foi por isso que o seu parceiro lhe abandonou? – Eu não gostei nenhum pouco do tom da sua voz.

_Aquele cara é um idiota.. _Pensou a meu respeito, fazendo com que a raiva borbulhasse mais.

- Ele não é meu _parceiro. _Quero dizer, não somos um casal. – Ela apressou-se a responder. Como se estivesse interessada no retardado fedido.

- Não? Que bom. Ele não te merece. – Falou com suavidade, aproximando-se mais dela.

Isabella corou e sorriu.

- Edward Cullen tem coisas mais importantes para se importar do que com a funcionária do pai dela. – Ela falou com uma certa tristeza. Não gostei nenhum pouco do seu tom de voz.

- E isso a incomoda?

- Não, pelo menos não _agora_. – Ela estava flertando! A filha da mãe estava flertando!

Puxei Tânya pelo braço e fomos dançar bem próximos a mesa onde eles conversavam. Um lugar bem visível. Eu a agarrei com mais força, dançando sensualmente, quando trocou para uma música com mais batida.

- Sou Jacob Black. – Ele disse, esticando a mão para cumprimentá-la. Isabella pegou em sua mão e chacoalhou. – O cara que vai animar a sua festa.

- Isabella Swan. Mas chame apenas de Bella. – Ela falou educadamente, rindo.

- Venha comigo, quero lhe apresentar um amigo. – Ele a puxou pela mão, e ela o seguiu sem hesitar. Como faria comigo.

Continuei ali encenando uma dança com Tânya, enquanto a via se afastar com o menino estranho. O tal de Jacob Black.

_Perdeu, Playboy. _Emmett pensou maliciosamente.

Rosnei alto, mas Tânya fingiu não escutar. Todos estavam prestando atenção em mim, esperando alguma atitude minha. Mas eu não tinha nada o que fazer.

Eu tinha apenas que entrar no jogo e dançar conforme a música.

- Esse aqui é Seth.. ele é o DJ da noite. – Jacob ridículo Black falou, apresentando Isabella ao DJ. – E essa é Bella.

- Tudo bom? – O DJ praticamente gritou para ser escutado. Bella fez um sinal positivo com as mãos. – Quer escolher uma música?

- Eu quero! – Ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

Por que será que eu não gostei nenhum pouco daquela idéia?

Ela parou e pensou pos uns instantes, os dois a observando.

- You're the one that I want! – Ela gritou, e o DJ fez um sinal afirmativo. – Vamos dançar?

Ela perguntou de uma forma sensual para o Jacob, e ele respondeu que sim no mesmo instante.

Eles vieram seguindo e pararam bem ao nosso lado. E então a música começou a soar alta, fazendo com que eles se aproximassem.

_I got chills…_

_.. They are multiplying._

_And I am losing control._

_´Cause the power_

_you´re suplying,_

_It´s electrifying!_

_Eu estou com um calafrio_

_e este está aumentando_

_E eu estou perdendo o controle_

_Porque a energia _

_Que você está liberando_

_É eletrizante._

Parecia que ela estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, para me deixar louco. Começou a dançar de forma sensual para o Jacob, e acabou _me_ deixando excitado e completamente irritado.

Seu corpo se ondulava perfeitamente. Parecia que toda a insegurança havia se esvaído e que agora só havia sobrado a ousadia e sensualidade.

Ela parecia uma Isabella diferente. Uma Isabella decidida.

_You better shape up,_

_´cause I need a man_

_and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up;_

_you better understand_

_to my heart I must be true._

_É melhor você se cuidar, _

_Porque eu preciso de um homem _

_E eu só penso em você. _

_É melhor você se cuidar,_

_É melhor você compreender_

_Devo ser honesta comigo mesma._

Ela cantava baixinho, ao som da música, rebolando para Jacob o provocando, porém ao mesmo tempo, lançando olhares para mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse quente, e completamente frio.

Eu a queria para mim. Eu precisava dela, e por isso apertava Tânya em meus braços, para irritá-la da forma como ela me irritava.

A letra mexia comigo e me fazia arder. Jacob, a puxou para mais perto e foi em direção a ela para beijá-la, mas Bella desviou gentilmente.

Aquilo sim me agradou.

_Oh meu deus! Ela é perfeita.. _ Jacob pensava, completamente extasiado.

_You´re the one that I want._

_(you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_(you are the one i want), o,o,oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

_You,(you are the one i want), o,o, ooooo_

_The one I need._

_Oh, yes indeed._

_É _você_ quem eu quero. _

_É você quem eu quero, amor._

_Quem eu preciso._

_Sem dúvida alguma._

Eu não agüentava mais. Eu precisava agir de alguma forma para aquela tortura parar. Eu precisava reagir, mas era impossível. Portanto a única coisa que eu continuava fazendo era dançando e a encarando com intensidade, sem dar a mínima bola para Tânya.

E ela fazia a mesma coisa comigo. Cantava a música me encarando com as íris chocolates brilhando e me estimulando.

_If you´re filled_

_with affection_

_you´re too shy to convey,_

_meditate in my direction._

_Feel your way._

_Se você está repleto de afeto_

_Mas é muito tímido para dizer_

_Medite pensando em mim_

_Ache o caminho_

A música soava em meus ouvidos quando tudo se encaixou. A mente de Jacob foi invadida por lembranças da noite passada, quando ele estava _transformado._ Quando ele não era um humano.

O medo me abateu e eu separei-me bruscamente de Tânya indo em direção aos dois. Isabella me encarava com um rosto divertido.

- Solte-a. – Ordenei com raiva, quando estava próximo. Ele me encarou como se fosse louco.

- Vá embora, sanguessuga. – Jacob falou grosseiramente, puxando Isabella mais para si.

- Eu mandei você solta-la, seu cachorro! – Eu gritei com força, fazendo com que várias pessoas virassem para nos encarar.

- Eu não vou solta-la. Ela quer ficar comigo. – O maldito falou todo confiante

Isabella olhava de um lado pro outro sem entender. Estava com os olhos arregalados e espremida pelos braços de Jacob.

- A festa acabou para você, Isabella. – Exclamei, enquanto a puxava dos braços do moreno para os meus.

Ela estava completamente sem reação.

- Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas. – Jacob gritava, tentando pegar Isabella novamente.

- Depois nos falamos. – Ela gritou para ele, tentando acalma-lo.

- Você _nunca_ mais vai falar com ele. Nunca mais, entendeu? – Eu falei, enquanto a puxava pelo braço para longe da festa.

- Você está louco? – Ela gritou tentando se esquivar. – Me solte, seu retardado!

- Eu não vou soltar até você estar presa no meu carro. Como uma menina obediente. – Eu estava muito, mas muito irritado.

- Quem você pensa que é? Você é louco! Demente! – Ela gritava fazendo o maior escândalo. Tentou fugir, mas eu não deixei, a coloquei em minhas costas, a fazendo pagar a maior vergonha do mundo.

Avistei o meu _Volvo_ de longe e fui andando em direção a ele.

- Cale a boca, Isabella. – Eu falei irritado, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Ela começou a ter um ataque. Gritava tão rápido que até a minha mente avançada tinha dificuldade de entender o que ela falava, a fechei dentro do carro, correndo para o outro lado e entrando no banco do motorista.

Ela pulou em cima de mim, tentando me bater e fugir. A cena seria bizarra se eu não estivesse tão irritado.

- O que você está fazendo? – Eu perguntei rudemente, enquanto ela tentava me impedir de dirigir. Eu havia acabado de ligar o carro e acelerar.

- Eu estou tentando fazer o carro bater. Assim quem sabe você morre e se eu der sorte fique viva. _Sem você para me perturbar! _– Ela gritou, se debatendo. Batendo no meu braço, tentando me fazer perder o controle da direção.

- Se você der sorte? – Eu comecei a rir escandalosamente. – Você _nunca_ dá sorte. Por que começaria logo hoje? Provavelmente eu sairia ileso e você morta, então fique bem quietinha aí no seu banco.

Ela parou de gritar no mesmo instante me olhando com raiva. Afastou-se de mim, sentando na ponta do banco, olhando para fora.

- Eu odeio você. – Ela murmurou baixinho.

- Eu sei. O sentimento é recíproco. – Afirmei, sem dar muita atenção.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez. Agiu como um retardado idiota. Por que não pode simplesmente ficar ali se esfregando com Tânya em vez de estragar a minha noite de sexo selvagem? – Ela gritara, me causando uma falta de ar profunda.

Ela estava louca ou o quê?

- Se você queria sexo selvagem devia ter avisado antes. – Parei o carro bruscamente em um acostamento e fui para cima dela com todo desejo.

Ela ficou me encarando com os olhos arregalados. Ela não esperava essa reação de mim.

Fui para cima dela, a puxando possessivamente, invadindo a sua boca com a minha língua, de uma forma completamente brusca. Minhas mãos foram direto para a sua barriga, e a outra para a sua perna, levantando o vestido perfeito para que pudesse toca-la melhor.

Ela devia entender de uma vez por todas que era _somente minha. _

Querendo ou não.

Eu a beijava com voracidade, deixando-a meio perdida e lenta, completamente impossibilitada de acompanhar o meu ritmo. Minhas mãos a tocavam em toda a parte do seu corpo.

Apesar da raiva borbulhando no meu corpo, o ciúmes e o desejo.. eu tinha que me controlar. Tinha várias coisas a resolver e por incrível que pareça Isabella havia atraído mais um problema.

Um problema chamado _Lobisomem._

Instintivamente eu fui parando de beijá-la e fui me afastando, ficando completamente pensativo. Ela ficou embaixo de mim me encarando, esperando que eu continuasse.

- Você não é homem suficiente para isso, Edward. – Ela me provocou, e eu tive de me controlar para não rasgar as suas roupas e provar que era absolutamente homem.

- Se você gosta de ser tratada como vagabunda é uma outra história. – Falei, com raiva, me afastando.

- Volte aqui! – Ela gritava. As lágrimas de vergonha e de raiva rolavam pelo seu rosto, me fazendo sentir impotente.

- Por favor, não chore. – Pedi docemente.

Estava sentando no meu banco, a encarando. Ela estava estatelada, com o vestido torto e as pernas a mostra.

- Me leve para casa. – Ela pediu, enquanto se arrumava no banco. Sem me encarar mais. Parecia estar envergonhada demais para falar.

O caminho até a sua casa foi feito em um silêncio perturbador, onde os dois não sabiam o que fazer e como agir. Eu tinha tantas coisas para resolver, mas ao mesmo tempo a minha única vontade era de mandar o mundo a merda e ir satisfazer todos os desejos dela.

- Isabella? – A chamei e ela me ignorou. – Isabella?

- O que você quer? – Ela estava brava.

- Tranque a sua porta. Não deixe _ninguém_ entrar. – Pedi para ela em um sussurro. – Por favor, me obedeça.

- Eu não sou a sua cachorrinha, Edward. – Ela estava realmente abalada pelas palavras que eu utilizara.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Isabella.. escute o que eu estou te dizendo. Você não vai abrir a porta para ninguém até eu chegar aqui, entendido?

Eu estacionei na frente de sua casa.

- Me deixe em paz, Edward Cullen! – Ela falou lentamente, enquanto descia do carro e ia correndo em direção a sua casa.

Eu soltei um bufo de raiva. Essa garota estava conseguindo me tirar do sério. E a cada momento eu percebia que era mais difícil lidar com ela. Eu conseguia sentir milhares de emoções ao mesmo tempo.

Eu precisava arranjar uma forma de acabar com aquilo. E eu acharia. Mas antes precisava matar Jacob Black.

_Fim do Capítulo IV_

**N/A: **Uaaaaaaau! Já voltei pra postar. Dois dias como o combinado. Vocês fizeram a parte de vocês, e eu fiz a minha +_+

O que acharaaaam? Esse baile deu o que falar, hein.

Espero com todo o meu coração que vocês tenham gostado. *-*

**Avisinho básico: **No próximo capítulo, metade deste vai ser narrada por Emmett Cullen, por conta de pedidos de uns leitores. Espero que gostem (;

**Avisinho básico [2]: **Hoje é meu aniversáaaaaario! Quero bastantes reviews de presente. * momento chantagista *

AHUAHAUAHUA

**Avisinho básico [3]: **Caso vocês tenham esquecido, o capitulo 5 já está pronto.. e o 6 pela metade. Que tal mutas reviews para eu postar sexta o 5?

LEMBRANDO QUE TEM LEMONS NELE. Hein.

Deixa eu responder as reviiiiews, então (;

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Lipa-Moon-Li: **Ah, eu não demorei nada nada.. HAUAH. Mereço uma review bem bonita, hein. *-*

Gostou do capítulo, amor?

Espero que siim.

Beiijos

**Vamp K: **Eu queria um coitadinho * AHUAH. Emmett é demais. Amoo ele. AHUAHU.

Espero que tenha gostado.

Beiijos

**Raquel Cullen: **Adooooro as apostas dele, também. Se tu gostas dele, vai gostar do próximo capitulo.. vai ser a metade só o POV dele. Muito legaal *-* Adorei escrever.

Eu também não me importaria de ir no baile com o Ed.. só se ele não ficasse com a Tanya.. eu mataria ela. HUAHUAHA

Hm.. a resposta se os Cullen querem eles juntos, você verá no próximo capitulo. Hoho

Adorei a revierw.

Beiijocas

**Mariana T: **Ah, que bom que tu gostaste do capítulo passado. Fico MUITO feliz *-*

Emmett é demais meeeesmo! Bella totalmente sensual pro Ed.. *-*

O que achou desse, hein?

Beiijocas

**Lakina: **Se pegar no armário deve ser uma MARAVILHA! AHUAHA. O próximo chegou.. o que você achou dele? *-*

Viu a cara do Ed em tudo, hein. Espero ter matado a curiosidade. HAUAH

Beiiiiiijos

**Oráculo: **Eu vou também. Ô menininha burra, né. Tem o deus na mãe e reclama u.u HUAHUAUHA Gostou desse? Espero que sim.

Beiiiiiijos

**Christye-Lupin: **Hm.. eu também adoro. Fico completamente sem ar escrevendo. AHUAH. E você ainda não viu NADA, querida. HAUH

Carlisle é tudo [2] *-*

Adorei a review.

Beiiiiiiiiijos

**Larissa Motoko: **Ah, obrigada pelos elogios. Sério, eu quase morri lendo essas reviews. Mesmo que doa o dedo responder, eu não ligo.. vale TOTALMENTE a pena *-*

Ed me deixa louca também. AI AI AI AHUAUHAUUHA.

Analisei ela.. mas eu postei mesmo só dois dias depois. Não demorou, então não reclama * momento louca * AHUAHUA.

Sexta feira tem maaaaaais. Hoho*

E tem momentos quentes.

Eu adooro algumas reações da Bella.. mostram que ela é uma mulher forte. O tapa foi só o começo *-*

Eu gosto de ter isso.. não é a Bella que fica louca por ele.. são ambos que sentem uma forte atração, e ambos tentam negá-la e não conseguem. Eu gosto disso. *-*

Fica mais na igualdade e não tanto no Ed perfeito, entende?

Fica mais na realidade.. * briza *

Eu também escrevi bastante.. fica me dando corda,também. Sou tagarela. HAUAH

Não se contenha.. adoro muito suas reviews.

BEIIIIIIIIJOS

**Tammy Cullen: **Eu prendo ele em casa e ele nunca mais foge, hein. HAUAH GENTE.. QUE LOUCURA. Eu também quebraria VARIAS E VARIAS! AHUAH.

Continueeei. Espero que tenha gostado.

Beiiiiiiijos

**Cuca Malfoy: **Bella vai ir melhorando.. quero dizer, ser melhor tratada.. eu queria uma pegada daquelas. PELO AMOR! AHAUAH.

Ele vai melhorar, prometo.

Gostou desse?

Beiiiiijos

**ThaisGabriela: **Ah, que bom que gostou, amoreco.

Beiiiiiiiijos

**Dani Cullen.94: **AHUAHUUAUHAHUAH. O capitulo cinco está próximo.. e sim a sai review estimulou, gatona. Agora mande outro para os LEMONS chegarem.

AHUAHAUAHAHA

Adorei os elogios e a reviiiews.

Beiijocas

**Tatyperry: **Ah, que demaaais! Adoro causar isso nos leitores * momento autora louca * . Adoro viciar vocês, aí eu ganho mais reviews. HAUHA. E mais estimulo.. e fico mais feliz *-*

Matei a sua curiosidade, hein?

Eu também quero uns amassas, ui. HAUHA

Adorei a review.

Beiijos

**Re Lane Cullen: **Ui.. sua contribuição valeu a pena ou não? AHUAH. Fale o que achou do capítulo, viu.. *-*

Força de vontade mesmo.. eu estaria gritando. ME USA, ME CHAMA DE TIGRESA. AHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Own.. fico feliz que esteja amando.

Beiijos *-*

**Marii: **Não paaarei! Gostou desse capitulo, gatona? Espero que sim. Beiijocas

**Sabaku no AnaH: **Possível é.. mas é difícil.. BEM difícil. Eu não resistiria, por exemplo. AHUHA.

Ele pode mesmo. EWle pode muito. * baba *

Ele é seeeeeexy demais.

Espero que tenha gostadooooo *-*

Beijocas

**Lara Cullen: **HAUAHUAHAH. Que bom que adorou, gata. Olha, postei rapidinho, hein. *-* beiiiiiijos

**Ayumi: **Seja bem viiinda, leitora nova. Espero que tenha gostado, gatona *-*

Pagação de mico? O que você achou? Muita pagaçao de miico?

AHUAHAUHA

Espero que não.

Beiijocas

**: **Hm.. eu quero ter um momento desses.

AHUUHAHUAHUAHUAHUUHAUAHA

Beijocas

**Danda Jabur: **Somos duas! ED, MEU ARMARIO DA VAZIO SÓ PRA AGENTE APROVEITAR! AHUAHUAH

Alice tramou siim.. ela é safadona!

Os detalhes da vida da Bella vão chegando aos poucos.. no capitulo seis você vai conhecer mais sobre ela. (;

HUAUHAHUAHUAUHHUAUHAHUA

Sua idéia do Jacob foi boa.. mas como respondido no capitulo, infelizmente ele NÃO é gay.. e vai ser uma pedra no caminho u.u HUAHAUH

Eu DETESTO ele (; Tipo.. comeceia simpatizar e aturar em BREAKING DAWN.. mas ants disso eu tinha NOJO dele. U.u

AHUHUHAHUAHUAHUAUHAUH

UI.. são meeeeesmo *-*

Mal a pressa pra responder.. eu to meio atrasaaaada *-*

Adorei a review.

Beiijocas

**Atenas Hale: **Espero que não me deixe em paz, mesmo.. viu, *-* AHUHUAHU Beijocas

**Hinata Weasley: **Eu tambéeeeem morri! Ah, que bom que está gostaaando. Beijaaao!

**Ana Gabi: **Créeu só no capitulo que HOHO/Beijocas

**Mmmbenavides: **Calma calma.. demorei só uma dia a maais. HUAUHAUAHU. Não morra *-* Beijocas

**Line Teles: **Se apaixonou? Ah, que demais *-* Fico muito muito muito feliz *-*

Ta ai o próximo capitulo. Faça bom proveito. Hoho

AHUAHUAHAUHAUAH

Beijocas

**Raquelzita: **Entendi.. entendi. Já vai ter de mandar outra review. Que peninha. AHUUHUAHUAH Ta ficando a boa a fic? Pra quem rele deve achar mil erros u.u

AHUAHUHUAHUA

Adoooooro você, gata

Beijocas

**É isso aí, amores. Quero reviews lotadas de amor pra mim como presente. Sejam bonzinhos e amanha de manha tenho outro capitulo.**

**Isso mesmo, AMANHA DE MANHÃ.**

**Amo vocês.**

**Beeeeeeijos**


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V – **_**Who let**_** the ****dogs**_** out?**_

( Quem soltou os _cachorros?_)

_Narrado por Emmett Cullen _

Eu estava muito _esperançoso_ naquela noite. E não era só porque Rosalie havia me prometido uma noite lotada de prazer e loucuras, eu estava assim por conta do meu irmão retardado e _ex_ ex- vegetariano.

Quero dizer, era muito engraçado vê-lo negando a si mesmo que estava _de quatro_ pela nova funcionária do meu pai, a tal de Isabella Swan.

E aquela noite ia ser mais do que engraçada, completamente bizarra, para ambos os lados. Alice havia me prometido muitas risadas e loucuras e isso só se deve ao fato da presença da ex do Edward e da futura.

O circo ia pegar fogo. E eu estaria na primeira fila, com certeza.

Ao chegar no salão do baile do papai, todas as gostosas viraram os olhos para mim.,mas eu decidi esnobar isso, porque tinha imagens mais interessantes para observar.

Como, por exemplo, a desgraça ambulante que era o Edward quando se tratava de relacionamentos.

Ele tinha o dom de ser pior do que eu. Tudo bem que eu era cara de pau demais, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia ser romântico.

Ok, eu confesso, eu só ganhava porque era muito bom de cama. Rosalie vivia me dizendo isso.

- A cada instante a noite fica mais interessante. – Alice falou próxima de mim, fazendo com que eu e Rosalie soltássemos risadinhas.

Fomos andando em direção a mesa deles, observando cada movimento e reações, no começo tudo estava normal demais, desanimado demais para o meu gosto. Porém, tudo virou às avessas quando as Denali-gostosas-e-sensuais entraram dentro do salão, arrancando suspiros de todos os homens.

Menos eu, Carlisle, Jasper e Edward.

Esses humanos são realmente necessitados, não que isso venha ao caso, no momento.

Elas eram realmente encantadoras, como Isabella pode notar. Ela ficou as observando por muito tempo, dividida entre admiração e preocupação.

Tânya os encarava com o cenho franzido e eu desejei muito por ter o poder de Edward e saber o que ela estava pensando. Isso faria com que eu risse mais. No momento eu estava tentando me controlar, mas estava sendo bem difícil.

Eu nem prestava atenção em nenhuma conversa, ficava apenas vendo as reações e as expressos. Aquilo bastava para mim.

Edward estava tenso ao meu lado, e Isabella ao seu lado olhava para Tânya com o maxilar tenso e os olhos fechado em fendas. Pelo visto ela já havia percebido o perigo.

As coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes quando eles começaram a se provocar na frente de Tânya, a deixando mais confusa. Eles eram _tão _infantis, às vezes. Mais do que eu.

Foi nesse momento que eu decidi que tinha de interferir. Eu estava cansado de ficar ali sentado olhando para aquele casal medíocre que nunca ia se entender.

Lancei um olhar para Alice e ela sorriu concordando, começando uma conversa qualquer com Isabella, enquanto eu me levantava e ia em direção ao DJ. Edward nem havia percebido.

- Olá. – Falei para o moreninho feioso, ele me lançou um olhar de raiva. Ao seu lado tinha um garoto _bem_ fedido.

Eu decidi esnobar isso. Era para um bem maior, a minha diversão.

- Diga. – O Dj falou todo rude. Se eu estivesse em um dia sem nenhuma diversão, provavelmente estouraria aquele cara por puro prazer. Mas eu decidi me controlar.

- Eu sou Emmett Cullen, e vim aqui para mandar que inicie as danças de honra para o meu pai. – Falei todo autoritário, enquanto encarava o menino-fedido.

Ele estava encarando a minha mesa. Mais especificamente para Isabella.

Tsk tsk.. Edward não gostaria nenhum pouco de perceber o olhar tão _desejoso _daquela pobre criatura fedida. Ele ficaria puto da vida.

Foi então que uma idéia maldosa invadiu os meus pensamentos pecaminosos e me fez sorrir. Eu virei para o fedido e decidi puxar papo.

- Tudo em cima, brô? – Falei casualmente. Ele me olhou meio espantado, como se não esperasse aquela reação.

- Er.. sim. – Respondeu apenas.

- Eu andei notando que você está totalmente louco pela acompanhante do meu irmão. – Falei, como se conversasse sobre o tempo. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra.

- Ela é bonita. – Falou com simplicidade.

- Ah, sim. – Eu concordei, com um sorriso perverso. – Ela também o achou _sensual_, falou isso para mim quando chegou. Tenho a plena certeza de que você é um cara corajoso, que vai tirá-la para dançar e que depois vai proporcioná-la uma noite fantástico. Quero dizer, ela realmente não parece feliz ao lado de Edward.

Os olhos do fedido brilharam em êxtase e excitação.

Hm.. missão comprida!

Ouvi o Dj ridículo anunciando que era o momento da dança e eu me aproximei de Rosalie por trás, que ainda estava sentada em sua cadeira na mesa.

- Pronta para arrasar? – Falei com a voz toda sensual, do jeito que ela gostava.

- _Absolutamente. _– Ela concordou, virando-se e levantando-se indo ao meu lado.

A peguei pelo braço e fui encaminhando para o meio do salão. Nós éramos sem dúvida os mais sensuais e gostosos daquele lugar.

- O que você aprontou, ursão? – Ela perguntou no meio ouvido, quando a música começou. Nós já estávamos grudados, dançando sensualmente.

- Apenas decidi esquentar as coisas. – Falei perversamente, e ela riu.

- Hm.. não fale esse tipo de coisa pra mim, ursão. Deixe para mais tarde. – Ela mordeu a minha orelha e eu engoli um seco.

Minha mulher era gostosa demais para a saúde dos vampiros safados, como eu.

- Olhe para aqueles dois ridículos. – Eu falei, tentando esquecer de sua fala estimulante no meu ouvido.

- Ele a encara como se fosse uma.. jóia. E ela com aquele olhar patético de adolescente apaixonada. – Rosalie falava, enquanto me abraçava com mais força. – Eles são tão burros.

Eu tive de concordar mentalmente. Mas decidi parar a conversa e voltar apenas a observar.

Quando a música acabou, Edward separou-se de Bella e foi dançar com Tânya. Percebi que meu plano estava começando a ser executado, quando Isabella foi sentar-se sozinha e o garoto-fedido foi andando em direção a ela.

Achando que era o cara mais gato do mundo, ou seja, _eu._

Quando o cara foi aproximando-se de Isabella, eu decidi que era o momento de mostrar ao Edward que ele estava perdendo, e tentei tocar no assunto do fedido.

_Sentiu isso? _Perguntei mentalmente.

E então vi o olhar desesperado de Edward em direção a mim. Jasper parecia um pouco preocupado, e eu temi que o meu plano malvado não fosse tão perfeito assim. Alguma coisa não estava cheirando bem.

Quero dizer, além do fedido.

Foi então que o fedido-ridículo começou a conversar com Isabella, fazendo com que Edward rosnasse e ficasse cada vez mais puto. Eu ria baixinho no pescoço de Rosalie, acompanhado por ela.

E então, Isabella levantou-se e foi andando em direção ao DJ com o fedido. Eu decidi provocar.

_Perdeu, Playboy. _Pensei para o Edward. Ele urrou de raiva.

E eu me mijei de rir. Digo, no sentido conotativo, óbvio.

De repente uma música invadiu o salão e eu observei Isabella e o tal fedido que se chamava Jacob andando na pista, aproximando-se de Edward e Tânya.

Era _You're the one that I want. _Isabella havia escolhido bem. A cada momento eu gostaria mais de tê-la como cunhadinha.

Começou a dançar sensualmente e provocar o Edward com a letra da música o fazendo ficar visivelmente excitado. Aquilo me fez gargalhar por vários minutos.

A forma com que ela o provocava, que mexia com ele, era ridículo demais. Patético ao extremo.

Edward definitivamente estava perdendo o jeito com as de umas aulas comigo. Rá.

Ele a encarava como se fosse um pedaço de carne gostoso, e estava prestes a atacar. Jacob era só um empencilho assim como Tânya. Ele estava a comendo com os olhos.

Eu já ia começar a comemorar quando Edward foi andando em direção aos dois, com raiva. Mas então percebi que na realidade tudo estava dando errado, e que o meu plano não era nenhum pouco perfeito e sim..

Devastador.

Oops! Pelo visto eu havia ferrado tudo.

- Sote-a! – Edward gritou, muito puto. Jacob o encarou sem entender, e Isabella fez um sorriso satisfeito.

- Vá embora, _sanguessuga_. – O tal do fedido falou, e eu fiquei realmente impressionado.

Era como se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo. O que nós éramos.

- Eu mandei você solta-la, seu cachorro. – Edward respondeu, e eu entendi menos ainda.

Eles sabiam de alguma coisa que eu estava completamente por fora. Eu e a festa inteira. Aquilo começou a me irritar profundamente.

Eu estava completamente sem reação.

Alice me lançou um olhar desesperado e aproximou-se de mim, enquanto Edward pegava Isabella dos braços do fedido e a arrastava para longe da festa.

- Eu não consigo vê-lo. – Ela falou, encarando Jacob com os olhos arregalados. – Ele é completamente _branco_, na minha cabeça.

- Puta merda! O que eu fiz? – Eu perguntei. Eu estava completamente fudido, eu sabia disso.

A minha família inteira foi se reunindo, todos apreensivos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Fomos saindo em direção a uma sala que tinha naquele lugar, para conversar em particular.

- O que foi aquilo? – Esme perguntou, assustada. Como todos nós, menos Carlisle.

- Espero que Emmett possa nos explicar. – O meu pai falou, me lançando aquele olhar acusador.

Eu engoli um seco. Estava realmente fudido.

- Por que eu? – Falei, fingindo-me de santo.

Meu pai revirou os olhos.

- Todos nós vimos você indo conversar com o tal de _Jacob. _– Jasper falou, explicando.

Droga! Droga! Droga!

- Eu fui tentar apimentar a relação deles, sabe.. e não deu muito certo. – Comentei com um sorriso fraco.

- Você é tão inocente, filho. – Carlisle começou com o seu sermão. – Como você não conseguiu enxergar que aquele menino não era flor que se cheire?

- Realmente. Ele fedia pra burro. – Concordei sem pensar.

Todos deram umas risadinhas. Até mesmo Carlisle.

- Você tem que aprender a não se meter aonde não é chamado. – E lá vem o sermão novamente.

Argh!

- Como se ninguém estivesse se metendo. Está todo mundo fazendo isso, ninguém aqui tem a moral de falar de mim. – Eu reclamei, meio bravo.

Todos eles ficaram quietos, porque sabiam que eu estava falando a verdade.

- Eu sei, eu sei.. – Carlisle concordou, instantes depois. – E eu não estou dizendo que estamos certos.. apenas queremos ver o Edward feliz.

- Você não tem que explicar isso para mim, e sim ao Edward. – Eu falei, achando que era aqueles caras sábios dos filmes.

Me senti o próprio _Dumbledore. _Ou até mesmo o Gandalf. Sei lá.

- Isso não tira o peso das suas costas.. você acabou quase colocando a vida de Isabella em risco, Emmett.. – Carlisle voltou a falar.

E foi nesse instante que Edward entrou na sala como um foguete. No momento em que meu pai havia acabado de declarar que _eu_ era o culpado.

Ou seja, eu estava _fudidasso!_

- Você tem o dom, Emmett. – Ele gritou, puto da vida. Nunca havia o visto tão bravo. Isabella realmente mexia com ele. – Por que não pode simplesmente parar de agir como você mesmo por alguns instantes? Você pouparia a vida de muitas pessoas, sabe.

Aquilo realmente me ofendeu. Eu estava apenas batalhando pela felicidade dele, porque tinha de ficar ouvindo sermão?

- Eu não fiz por mal. O fedido realmente estava interessado na Isabella, e você prestava tanta atenção na Tânya.. eu só quis deixar todos felizes. – Inventei uma desculpa rápida.

E então Edward gritou e explodiu.

- Deixar a todos felizes?! – Ele gritava e urrava. – Você queria deixar Isabella feliz quando a entregou para um maldito _LOBISOMEM?_

Todos ficamos em choque. Sem saber o que falar ou como reagir. Eu realmente havia pegado pesado daquela vez. E puta merda! As evidencias eram tão óbvias.. havia agido como um estúpido.

O cheiro.. o olhar feroz de cachorro mal amado. E tudo mais! Eu era um tapado! Argh!

- Lobisomem? – Eu falei ainda estupefato e lento por causa da noticia bombástica.

- Exatamente. Um filho da puta de um Lobisomem que está _fascinado _pela porcaria da Isabella. – Edward gritou.

- Certo.. – Eu parei e pensei por uns instantes. – Isso significa que vai ter lutar?

Uh! Pelo menos uma noticia boa na noite! Já conseguia sentir a adrenalina inexistente correndo pelo meu corpo. Ah! LUUUUUUTA!

- Isso significa que eu vou te matar. – Edward falou, vindo para cima de mim.

Eu ri baixinho.

- A culpa não é minha se o Lobisomem fedido é melhor em encantar a Isabella do que você. Ela ficou _caidinha_ por ele. – Eu o provoquei, e ele urrou de raiva.

- Parem com isso. – Carlisle interrompeu meio entediado com a discussão. – Vamos ter que resolver essa situação.

_- Eu_ vou resolver. Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado. – Edward falou com simplicidade. Foi a primeira coisa que eu concordei com ele naquela noite.

LUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Não vai matar ninguém, Edward Masen Cullen. – Esme falou toda autoritária.

- Óbvio que vou. Você viu a forma que ele.. ARGH! – Edward estava se entregando. Adoro ser o causador de intrigas alheias.

- Hm.. eu sinto que tem mais coisa do que uma simples briga entre raças aí no meio. Seria.. ciúmes? – Jasper estava zombando dele também.

Eu ri alto. Não tinha como Edward desmentir.. Jasper sentia os sentimentos.

Rá!

- Eu vou ir mata-lo _com_ ou _sem_ a ajuda de vocês. – Edward falou indo em direção a porta.

- Não vamos nos precipitar. – Carlisle falou. E todos concordaram.

Menos eu e Edward. Queria tanto uma luta para animar a minha década! E depois teria sexo a noite inteira com Rose! Seria tudo lindo e maravilhoso!

E eu senti todo o meu corpo desanimar. Mané trato, eu queria luta. HUNF!

- Eles estão nos esperando lá fora. Ou algo parecido. – Alice falou. Ela estava pensativa demais.. como se estivesse concentrada.

- Como você sabe disso? – Jasper falou com o seu tom todo amoroso. – Achei que você não os visse.

- Exatamente por isso. Nosso futuro sumiu. Talvez aja luta, talvez não. Eu não posso dizer. – Ela falou, totalmente frustrada.

Aquilo me animou um bocado.

Estava louco para arrasar com os sarnentos e estourar o fedido. Assim eu ganharia créditos com Edward novamente. E depois teria sexo! AE!

- Certo.. – Edward falou contrariado, caminhando em direção a porta. – Vamos resolver isso logo.

Todos nós os seguimos. Decidimos que a festa não era mais para gente, passando pela multidão de pessoas dançando, fomos andando para o jardim, onde um bando de Lobisomens fedidos nos esperavam.

Eu senti a minha mão coçar para espancar alguém. E vi Edward rosnar baixinho.

- Olá. – Carlisle os cumprimentou e eu tive vontade de esconder a cara.

Cadê a pose de vampiro louco e inimigo de Lobisomens? Argh! A minha reputação sofreria assim, poxa.

- Carlisle Cullen. – Um falou, tomando a dianteira. Pelo visto o fedido-Jacob não era o líder.

Garotinho metido.

- Sam Ulley. – Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso. – Nos encontramos novamente.

Opa! Pelo visto Carlisle sabia o que estava acontecendo. Safado!

- Sim.. – O outro concordou, olhando diretamente para Edward que rosnava loucamente. – Controle o seu filho.

Aquilo me fez rosnar também. Quem aquele fedido peludo e sarnento pensava que era? Argh!

Eu estava louco para estourar a cara dele. Ver ele ganir como um cãozinho medroso.

Percebi que o tal de Jacob também rosnava, e que ele estava transformado, lá atrás, quase na mata.

- Controle o seu garoto antes. Edward tem total controle dos seus atos, não é como o seu Lobisomem iniciante. - Carlisle falou com a voz afetada.

Eu quase gritei, mas eu decidi me calar. Papai tava com a moral toda ali.

- Jacob não vai atacar. Pelo menos não _agora._

Epa! Será que eu havia entendido certo? Ia ter luuuuuta!

- Deixe de ser infantil, Sam. Sabemos que isso não é necessário.. – Carlise continuou, me brochando por completo.

Er..

- Certo.. então pedimos para que vocês afastem-se da garota. – Sam-idiota-Ulley falou. Edward rosnou e quase o atacou.

- Não vamos nos afastar. Ela pertence a _mim._ – Edward tomou a dianteira, com os olhos fechados em fendas.

- Isso não é verdade. – Sam o contrariou, o fazendo irritar-se mais. – Ela disse ao Jacob que vocês não tinham relação nenhuma. Ela disse que o preferia a você. Além disso, você não tem o _pacto_ com ela.

Edward urrou.

- Ela é _minha._ Não importa o que aquele sarnento falou para você.. – Ele gritou, e Carlisle colocou a mão no ombro de Edward, para acalmá-lo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Deixamos com que a garota decida com quem quer ficar.. sem precisarmos entrarmos em combate por ela. Porque se formos analisar a situação, ela estava primeiramente conosco. – Carlisle falou. Jacob não parece gostar muito disso. Rosnou alto.

- Certo. – Sam Ulley concordou. E então, de repente sem que ninguém pudesse impedir, ou simplesmente reagir.. Edward saiu correndo, para cima de Jacob.

Eu quase gritei para estimulá-lo, mas preferi me calar. Já havia ouvido sermão demais para um dia.

Edward e Jacob se chocaram fazendo um barulho absurdo e começaram a lutar, com unhas e dentes. Edward realmente estava na dianteira, pois tinha a vantagem dos pensamentos e a sua rapidez, porém o outro não ficava muito atrás.

Era um bom lutador também.

Sangue era derramado, roupas e partes do corpo eram rasgadas, e ninguém conseguia fazer nada para impedir.

De repente o líder Sam se transformou e foi em direção a briga, com Carlisle ao seu lado.

Eles foram separados no mesmo instante. Gostaria de dizer que o meu irmão estava ileso, mas isso não era a verdade. Ele estava machucado.. o ombro tinha um corte profundo, que era causado apenas por unhas de Lobismem.

Havia vários desse pelo corpo. E suas roupas estavam em um péssimo estado. Ele estava lotado de sangue do lobo-Jacob.

O outro estava absolutamente em um estado pior. Completamente ensangüentado e machucado.

Rá! Esse aí o meu irmão.

- Edward. – Carlisle ralhou, o trazendo para o mesmo lugar de antes.

- Mande aquele sarnento controlar os pensamentos dele.. se não eu não responderei por mim. – Edward gritou, puto da vida.

Foi então que a ficha dos lobos caiu. Edward havia revelado o segredo para eles.

- A menina resolverá quem quer. – Sam falou, encerrando aquele encontro quase-pacífico.

- Sim. Ela terá a escolha. – Carlisle afirmou, e os lobos foram se afastando.

- UAU! – Eu gritei, correndo em direção ao meu irmão. – Esse aqui é o meu BROTHER!

- Edward isso foi completamente _errado. _– Carlisle começou a brigar e o outro nem deu ouvidos. Continuava pensativo demais e totalmente puto.

- Eu não podia deixar barato.. não com ele pensando aquelas _indecências _a respeito de Isabella. Ele teve o que mereceu. – Edward explicou-se, afastando-se de todo mundo.

- No mundo normal as pessoas podem pensar com privacidade. – Carlisle rebateu.

- Não estamos no mundo normal, pai. – Edward foi se afastando cada vez mais. – Não me esperem em casa _hoje._

E então ele começou a correr e ficou fora do alcance dos nossos olhos poderosos.

Todos ficaram quietos, com seus próprios pensamentos.

- Isso que é festa. – Comentei alegremente.

- Cale a boca, Emmett. – Fizeram um coro, e eu bufei de raiva.

Eles realmente precisavam rever os seus conceitos. Para deixar de me irritar eu me lembrei da promessa de Rose e fui me acalmando.

Pelo menos eu teria o sexo da madrugada toda. Graças aos Deuses!

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Acho que eu nunca havia ficado tão puto na minha vida. Eu estava completamente machucado, cansado e _necessitado._ Tudo isso por culpa de uma mulher.

Algo tão atípico. Algo que nunca havia acontecido comigo.

Isabella Swan estava me saindo pior do que a encomenda. Fazia-me provar sentimentos nunca testados e sentidos, nem em minha vida humana. Era engraçado como eu me sentia mais vivo do que quando era um mero mortal.

Eu sentia como se o meu lado _sentimental _houvesse finalmente se despertado.

Eu precisava saber que ela estava segura. Precisava ter a certeza de que aquele cachorro não chegaria perto dela e foi por isso que eu corri para a sua casa. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de estar completamente necessitado, e devendo um sexo selvagem para ela.

Eu precisava fazer com que ela me escolhesse. Precisava fazer com que ela se _viciasse_ em mim, assim como eu estava viciado e obcecado por ela.

E eu já sabia como fazer isso.

Esmurrei a sua porta, totalmente desesperado. Escutei o coração dela acelerando no andar de cima, e a adrenalina ser despejada em seu corpo. Eu a imaginei corada e com os olhos temerosos.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me excitar.

- Quem é? – Ela perguntou com a voz baixinha, lotada de medo.

Eu havia conseguido assusta-la. Aquilo me deixou mais tranqüilo, assim pelo menos ela não seria descuidada.

- Sou eu. – Eu falei com a voz rouca.

Era primeira vez na minha existência que eu estava realmente cansado. Precisando de um colo para me agradar, e de corpo para me animar.

- Vá embora. – A sua voz ficou alta e todo o medo sumiu dando lugar a raiva.

- Isabella.. abra a porta, por favor. – Eu pedi, cansado.

Ela ficou quieta lá dentro, e então percebi que ela me olhava pelo olho-mágico da porta. Seu coração estava acelerado e a respiração descompassada.

- O que você fez, seu idiota? – Ela perguntou, enquanto abria a porta e me olhava com os olhos lotados de preocupação.

- Hm.. eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Eu disse, meio irritado. Ela não pareceu gostar daquela resposta.

- Então, você aparece na minha casa as três da madrugada e decide que não quer me falar porque está todo estourado? – Ela estava bem brava, na realidade.

Eu fiquei pensativo por uns instantes.

- Eu só estou aqui para você não ficar me culpando o resto da sua vida por ter tirado a sua noite prazerosa. Não vim aqui para dar respostas. – Falei rudemente, enquanto entrava em sua casa e ia em direção a ela, sedento.

- Tem certeza de que é só por isso? – Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando em malicia. Foi então que eu notei que ela estava vestindo apenas uma camiseta curta e calcinha. Ela corou furiosamente.

- E o que mais seria? – Peguntei, brecando no caminho e a encarando com os olhos brilhando em desejo.

Eu precisava dela. _Urgentemente._

Precisava ter a falsa sensação de que ela pertencia a mim. De que ela era somente minha e de mais ninguém.

- Talvez você me deseje.. você tenha ciúmes de mim. _Talvez_ você seja obcecado pela minha pessoa. – Ela falou me provocando.

Estávamos parados na frente do sofá. A porta aberta, fazendo com que um vento frio entrasse na casa, a arrepiando e fazendo-a tremer.

Eu gostaria de vê-la tremer embaixo de mim.

- Eu te acho repulsiva. – Falei, enquanto andava em direção a ela. Louco para prová-la. – Mas sou uma pessoa misericordiosa que gosta de realizar o desejo das pessoas.

- E você tem a _ilusão _de que eu te desejo? – Ela falou, rindo escandalosamente.

Naquela noite eu realmente não estava para brincadeira.

Aproximei-me dela, tocando em suas costas lentamente, colocando nossas cabeças lado a lado, e eu falei em seu ouvido, sensualmente, soltando todo o meu odor inebriante.

- Diga que não me deseja, Isabella. – Ela ficou sem reação, e tremeu. – Anda, eu estou esperando.

- Eu-e-eu.. - ela ficou toda gaga. E eu sorri, mordendo sua orelha lentamente, expirando sensualmente.

- Você..? - A provoquei.

- Na-ão.. dese..jo.. – Ela estava falando bem lentamente, e antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, eu a apertei em meus braços, a puxando, fazendo com que ela colasse o corpo no meu, sentindo a minha ereção.

- Hmm.. – Eu murmurei em seu ouvido, quando comecei a passar a mão pelo seu corpo. Apertei a sua bunda com violência, e ela gemeu em resmungo. Meus lábios ainda embaixo de sua orelha, respirando profundamente.

- Oh. – Ela exclamou, quando eu a beijei na jugular, fazendo o contraste de pele fria e quente. Ela estremeceu-se e arrepiou-se, aproximando mais de mim, ondulando o seu corpo mais no meu.

- Você me deseja tanto, Isabella.. e vai me falar isso hoje. – Eu estava sendo rude e grosseiro, mas no momento não estava com paciência de ser bonzinho. Eu estava irritado, eu precisava mostrar a mim mesmo que era o dono dela. – Na realidade, você vai _gritar_ isso para todos ouvirem.

Ela tentou apressar as coisas e me beijar, enquanto segurava o meu rosto com as suas mãos quentes e macias. Mas eu decidi a torturar mais. Fui com ela com muita força em direção a porta.

Essa ainda estava aberta. Eu a fechei com um baque absurdo, empurrando Isabella ali, rudemente. Ela gemeu quando suas costas tocaram a madeira com um estrondo.

Meus lábios foram fazendo uma trilha de fogo e gelo por todo o seu pescoço, e minhas mãos estavam ocupadas em sua barriga nua e lisa. Ela estava com as mãos agarradas ao meu cabelo, tentando fincar as unhas frágeis no meu coro cabeludo.

Para me ajeitar melhor no meio de suas pernas eu puxei uma para cima, em direção a minha cintura, acariciando sua coxa com força, a apertando e massageando. E foi nesse momento que eu liberei que ela me beijasse.

Sua boca estava _desesperada_ sob a minha. Nossas línguas se encontraram no mesmo momento, fazendo com que eu quase morresse ao sentir o seu gosto. Ela me puxou mais a seu encontro, e gemeu em meus lábios.

Uma das mãos dela começou a brincar com os cabelos da minha nuca, enquanto a outra passou a me explorar e invadiu a minha camisa, sensualmente. Eu gemi, e revirei os olhos. As mãos dela tão pequenas e frágeis tocavam a minha barriga com desejo. Fazendo com que eu enlouquecesse.

Era engraçado como o desejo pelo seu sangue agora parecia uma coisa tão pequena e tão ridícula. Nesse momento não existia mais o Edward-vampiro e a Isabella-humana. Éramos apenas homem e mulher, totalmente sedentos e desejosos um pelo outro.

Era a natureza agindo.

Uma de minhas mãos foi em direção ao seio dela, que estava escondido apenas pela camisetinha simples. Ela gemeu, embaixo de mim, e arranhou a minha barriga, bem no lugar onde o maldito lobo havia machucado. Eu fechei os olhos e fiz com que a dor tornasse prazer.

Naquele momento eu queria esquecer tudo. Até mesmo as dores físicas.. só queria tê-la para mim

A textura dos seus seios era perfeita. Parecia que havia sido feito para o meu toque. Ela correspondia da forma que eu queria para cada carinho, cada investida e cada beijo que eu dava.

Se eu fosse humano estaria careca, no mínimo. Isabella achava completamente sensual puxar os meus cabelos.

Minha mão foi descendo por toda extensão de seu corpo, indo em direção ao seu ventre. Percebi que ela havia ficado um pouco tensa e sua respiração ofegante entre o meu beijo e seus resmungos. Tentei relaxa-la, acariciando seu rosto com a minha outra mão.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com os olhos chocolates mais lindos do mundo. Eles estavam lotados pela luxúria.

Foi nesse momento, quando estávamos encarando um ao outro que a minha mão invadiu a sua calcinha, a fazendo arfar. Eu a toquei pela primeira vez, e ela gemeu altamente para mim.

_Ela_ estava ardente e pulsante, completamente pronta para mim. Mas como sempre, eu não gostava de nada fácil, e sim complicado. Comecei a estimulá-la lentamente, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse em meus braços.

Se alguém passasse perto da casa naquele momento, ouviria com plena certeza os gemidos e gritos de Isabella.

- Oh, Edw-aa-rd! – Ela gemeu, quando eu alcancei um ponto que a dava muito mais prazer. Ela apenas soltava lamúrias e revirava os olhos, completamente entregue e vulnerável.

Seu clitóris tenso, enquanto eu a tocava com experiência, fazendo com que ela rebolasse em cima da minha mão, e gemesse por mais. Eu tinha de segura-la com força, pois sei não ela desabaria no chão.

Estava compenetrada demais no prazer para lembrar de se equilibrar.

- Mais, por favor.. – Ela implorava, e eu a obedecia prontamente. Agora, beijava o seu pescoço, e aproximava cada vez mais do seu colo, ávido por sentir o gosto de todas as partes do seu corpo.

Ela estava tão molhada que me dava água na boca.

- Grite, Isabella. Eu estou mandando você gritar. – Eu falei em seu ouvindo, com o tom exigente. Ela me obedeceu no mesmo instante, fazendo com que eu aumentasse o ritmo.

Foi nesse momento que eu a penetrei com um dedo. E ela gritou mais alto ainda.

- Oh, céus! Mais forte, Edward. – Ela gemia em meu ouvido, enquanto mordia o meu pescoço ou qualquer coisa que aparecia em sua frente.

Ela era minha vampira _humanamente _sensual.

Passei a movimentar o meu dedo mais rápido dentro dela, a fazendo ficar ofegante e suada. As mãos dela perderam o rumo e ela estava completamente dominada pela luxuria, como eu nunca havia a visto.

Completamente sem controle.

Foi quando eu penetrei o segundo dedo e passei a acariciá-la com mais ferocidade, que ela começou a dar os primeiros sinais de espasmo. Seu corpo começou a se contorcer e os músculos a ficar tensos. Os gritos mais altos e lotados de prazer saíram por sua garganta, e ela rebolou com mais força em cima de mim.

Foi então, que ela desabou _exausta_ em meus braços.

Eu a peguei no colo e comecei a subir as escadas lentamente, observando cada reação em seu rosto cansado. Ela não conseguia nem abrir os olhos para me observar. Sua respiração ainda ofegante e o corpo ainda tendo reações pelo orgasmo gigantesco.

- Nunca mais brinque comigo, Isabella. – Falei rudemente em seu ouvido, enquanto entrava no seu quarto e a colocava na cama. – E nunca mais deixe nenhum homem toca-la. Você é _exclusivamente _minha.

Ela resmungou algumas palavras, mas nada além disso. Eu sorri satisfeito. Apenas ver as reações que eu causava nela já era o suficiente para me saciar e me acalmar.

Ela me desejava e eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso.

Passei o resto da noite ali, vendo-a dormir tranquilamente. Apesar de não querer me conformar disso eu tinha a plena certeza que não conseguiria mais passar nenhuma noite longe dali. Observa-la gemer o meu nome enquanto dormia era uma terapia muito boa para o meu ego.

Parecia que ali estávamos em uma bolha onde nada podia nos atrapalhar. Não tinha as brincadeiras ridículas de Emmett, ou os cachorros sarnentos para azará-la.

Ali só havia eu e ela, e nossos gritos de prazer. Ali era o nosso cantinho feliz. Ou pelo menos seria, dali em diante.

E eu não esperava a hora de chegar mais momentos como aquele. Na realidade, eu implorava por isso juntamente como o meu corpo.

Eu estava completamente _viciado_ em Isabella Swan. E somente a simples idéia de ter uma terceira pessoa nisso, um intruso, fazia com que o meu sangue inexistente circulasse mais rápido, causando uma raiva profunda.

Eu defenderia com unhas e dentes o que era meu. E não haveria Jacob-fedido nenhum que atrapalharia isso.

_Nada_, nem _ninguém._

_Fim do Capítulo V _

**N/A: Amoreeeecos!** Como prometido, eu to aqui postando na MANHA SEGUINTE. Tudo isso devido ao número enorme de reviews.. *-* Amei amei amei. *-*

Não vou conseguir responde-las e nem deu pra revisar o capítulo direitinho. Espero que não contenham muitos erros.

Acordei cedo para estar aqui, daquia pouquinho estou indo viajaaaar *-*

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e da primeira cena HOT.

Quero muitas reviews *-*

Capítulo seis - vou concluir ele agora.. e aí, quando eu voltar da viagem eu posto. *-*

Amo vooooooooooooces (L)

Obrigada a todos que deixaram review.. e até a próxima +_+


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI – A trégua**

Passar a noite assistindo Isabella dormir havia sido ótimo e gratificante para mim. De uma pessoa de completa indiferença eu passara a o cara de seus sonhos. O que me deixava bastante satisfeito. Porém, eu também tinha de seguir com a minha vida.. ela não girava apenas em torno de Isabella. Eu tinha minhas metas e minhas obrigações, obviamente.

Foi por esse e outros motivos que de manhã eu corri para longe de sua casa. Corri em direção aos meus próprios compromissos.

Meu pai me esperava na porta de casa, e tinha um sorriso nos lábios a me avistar. Ele ficara realmente satisfeito com isso, pensando algo como "O meu Edward está de volta". Algo _bem_ piegas.

- Desculpa a demora. – Eu falei meio constrangido, deixando claro no meu tom de voz que não estava nenhum pouco afim de falar da noite passada.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Ele falou com o sorriso típico.

- Eu só vou me trocar e já sigo com você. – Depois então eu sai correndo em direção ao meu quarto. Trocando para a primeira roupa que vi na frente.

Os meus machucados já estavam praticamente cicatrizados. Esse era mais um dos motivos porque eu gostava tanto de ser vampiro.

As marcas nunca eram permanentes. Pelo menos a maioria delas.

Fui descendo aos poucos os degraus da escada, completamente incomodado. A minha prova de resistência começaria agora, e o meu júri era muito exigente. Carlisle queria saber se eu estava conseguindo me controlar perfeitamente.

O que não seria nada fácil. Controlar-me ao lado de Isabella enquanto eu a beijo é fácil demais, porque tem _outros_ desejos envolvidos. Mas quando o sangue está na minha frente, pronto para ser ingerido, as coisas complicam.

Além disso, eu estava absurdamente impaciente. Não conseguiria lidar com os pacientes carentes e babões.

Carlisle pareceu perceber isso, mas ficou de bico fechado, deixando que a sua mente me mostrasse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

Todos naquela casa pareciam estar extremamente ansiosos para descobrir sobre a minha noite passada. Mesmo sabendo que eu havia ido para a casa de Isabella, eles queriam detalhes mórbidos, e etc.. Eu decidi esnobar esse pensamento.

- Você se sente melhor? – Ele perguntou de repente, enquanto caminhávamos para a garagem.

- Absolutamente. – Respondi sem encara-lo.

- Você está pronto para lidar com o desejo, Edward?

Eu hesitei antes de responder.

- Sim, eu estou. – Pelo menos eu achava isso.

Entrei no meu Volvo sem falar mais nada. Completamente mudo pela expectativa e pelo nervoso. Eu estava me testando a cada momento, só que aquele dia seria um passo crucial para a minha reabilitação como vegetariano.

E eu tinha que passar naquele teste de qualquer forma.

O caminho foi feito rapidamente, sem que eu sequer reparasse nas coisas a minha volta. Os meus pensamentos e dúvidas eram mais importantes, no momento. Eu tinha tantas coisas para avaliar e até mesmo reavaliar.

Minha vida estava uma bagunça sobrenatural.

Cheguei no hospital, e entrei nesse ao lado do meu pai, que tinha um sorriso orgulhoso. Como se tivesse apresentando o seu filho para a sociedade nos anos de mil oitocentos e bolinha.

Eu me sentia o virgenzinho amado e intocável novamente. O filhinho do papai. E eu não podia desapontá-lo.

_Hm.. o filho de Carlisle não é nada mau._ Essas enfermeiras de hoje em dia são completamente taradas.

Esse era o meu maior medo no hospital. Ser assediado.

- Bom dia. – Carlisle falou formalmente, e todos responderam. Olhando com curiosidade ou admiração para mim. – Hoje meu filho vai começar o seu estágio aqui.. espero que vocês o ajudem no necessário..

Como se _eu_ fosse precisar de ajuda desses inexperientes. HUNF!

- Seja bem vindo, Edward Cullen. – Alguns vieram me cumprimentar com um sorriso falso, e outras com um sorriso sedutor.

Bom, pelo menos _elas_ pensavam que era sedutor.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci meio sem jeito, louco para começar a me distrair brincando de médico.

- Venha comigo. – Meu pai me chamou, e eu segui prontamente.

_Longe de Isabella, por favor._ Ele pediu mentalmente, e eu sabia que aquilo era o certo.

Apesar de me controlar com ela, ali eu estaria exposto demais ao desejo para me permitir o luxo de colocá-la em risco. Já era difícil me controlar sem nenhum sangue a mostra por perto.. imagina com, então.

- Você vai ficar atendendo os pacientes internados hoje. Vai dá-los injeção, ou os remédios. – Carlisle falou, enquanto olhava para uma caderneta.

Ele estava indo em direção a seu escritório. Um local que eu deveria evitar.

- Trabalho de enfermeiro, pai. – Eu reclamei baixinho só pra ele ouvir.

Para minha infelicidade ele riu.

- Você vai crescendo aos poucos aqui. Não vou lhe dar nenhuma colher de chá. – Falou perversamente, enquanto se afastava e me deixava ali plantado com cara de otário.

Fui andando meio revoltado para os quartos, totalmente entediado por ter de fazer aquele trabalho ridículo. Eu ganhava muito mais ficando em casa fingindo ser um bom menino tocando piano, enquanto sonhava em comer a funcionária do meu pai.

Mas naquele momento o que eu precisava era ficar com ela longe dos meus pensamentos. Muito longe.

Não gostaria de me complicar no primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Olá.. – Eu ouvi uma voz de menina-necessitada, e virei-me encarando uma menina baixinha, com curvas e cabelos enrolados.

- Posso ajudá-la? – Perguntei, ao perceber que ela não era nenhuma paciente.

Por que mesmo eu havia acabado de colocar aquele avental ridículo do hospital? Se eu soubesse que aquele brucutu se aproximaria de mim, eu esperaria mais uns dez minutos.

_Céus.. ele é tão sexy. Imagina como deve ser pelado_. Argh! Eu não merecia algo do tipo.

- Na realidade, pode. – Ela falou, aproximando-se. Tentava andar rebolando, o que a deixou mais ridícula ainda.

Eu quase ri na cara dela, mas decidi me controlar. – Eu acho que não estou passando muito bem.

Essa é velha, querida. Até as mulheres de 1930 faziam isso. HUNF.

- Certo. – Eu falei meio sem jeito. Afastei-me um pouco e ela fez menção de que ia desabar no chão.

- Faça alguma coisa, Doutor. – Ela era ridiculamente erótica. Achava que era a própria atriz pornô.

Faceira do inferno.

Por que toda mulher me parecia ridícula e fácil demais depois de Isabella Swan? Ah, porque ela era a única mulher que prestava no mundo. Tirando as da minha família, óbvio.

Foi então que ela se jogou nos meus braços e eu a segurei com muito nojo a mantendo longe do meu corpo.

- Com licença. – Um médico interrompeu. Ele era uma das pessoas mais _feias_ que eu já havia visto na vida. Não tem nem como descrevê-lo. – A secretária de Carlisle acabou de me avisar que havia uma menina passando mal aqui.

Eu quase tive um ataque de risos.

Entreguei prontamente a menina para o médico-feioso, e saí praticamente correndo do local, me segurando para não explodir em risadas.

Ela queria um médico e havia conseguido um que era a sua cara.

Foi então que a ficha caiu, e eu fiquei em choque por longos instantes. A secretária de Carlisle não era uma mulher velha e qualquer, mas simplesmente Isabella Swan. Isso só significava uma coisa:

_Ela_ havia visto a menina ridícula me assediando. E o pior disso é que eu não havia reparado! Eu estava voltando a parecer um menino inexperiente e novinho. Argh!

Ela conseguia me deixar louco. Mesmo quando estava distante.

Fui andando em direção a vários quartos naquela manhã, aplicando remédios, colocando soro ou simplesmente tirando sangue. Estava tudo normal para um hospital.

Monotonamente normal para o meu gosto.

Tudo mudou quando eu percebi que iria visitar o quarto de Charlie Swan. Eu fiquei nervoso e apreensivo, como se tivesse sendo apresentando para o meu sogro, ou alguém importante.

Podia sentir o coração inexistente pulando no meu peito.

_Toc toc toc._

- Entre. – Disse uma voz rouca e baixinha. Eu o obedeci no mesmo instante.

Charlie estava mais abatido do que o normal, e bem mais magro. Não parecia nada bem. Porém, ficou surpreso em me ver ali. Sorriu largamente.

- Bom dia. – Eu falei com o meu sorriso mais simpático. Eu não costumava usa-lo muito, era como um sorriso para ocasiões especiais.

- Oh! – Ele murmurou contente ao olhar para o avental do hospital que eu vestia. – Pelo visto você decidiu ignorar os meus conselhos.

Ele estava apenas brincando. O que me fez ficar mais tranqüilo.

- Eu pensei muito, mas decidi que era melhor ficar próximo da família.. – _E de sua filha.._ Completei mentalmente.

- Absolutamente. – Ele concordou, tossindo logo em seguida.

- Vim aplicar os remédios. – Eu murmurei, mostrando a bandeja que estava na minha mão. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

- Remédios.. e mais remédios. Eu vou morrer de tanto toma-los. – Ele falou meio amargurado.

- São necessários, Chefe Swan. – Eu falei todo pomposo, aproximando-me dele. – Sem fazer birra, por favor.

Ele riu altamente.

- Hm.. desculpe, mas eu não me lembro do seu nome. – Ele falou educadamente, corando.

- Edward, senhor. Edward Cullen. – Eu respondi prontamente. E ele fez um rosto de reconhecimento.

- Ah! Esse mesmo. – Ele deu o braço que estava com o cateter na veia para mim, e eu fui aplicando os medicamentos. – Carlisle tem uma sorte imensa por ter os filhos que têm. Todos são fantásticos.

- Obrigada, Chefe Swan. Muito obrigada. – Eu agradeci, completamente sem graça. Então ficamos quietos, apenas escutando o remédio pingando, para depois caminhar pelo fio e entrar em sua veia, bombeando junto com o seu sangue. – Como se sente?

- Bom, já estive melhor. – Ele sorriu fracamente.

Eu já ia abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, quando a porta foi aberta lentamente. O cheiro doce e perfeito invadiu a minha narina e eu não precisei nem virar para saber quem era.

Além disso, veio o silêncio mental e a barulheira corporal. Era óbvio que quem havia entrado era Isabella Swan, o desastre ambulante.

- Olá, pai.. – Ela calou-se instantaneamente, devia estar em choque por me ver ali.

- _Bells_, meu bem! – Charlie a cumprimentou parecendo muito mais animado. – Você já conheceu esse rapaz?

Eu virei para encará-la, queria ver com que expressão ela me olharia. Mais do que isso, eu estava louco para vê-la corar.

- Hm.. só de vista. – Ela falou completamente envergonhada. Eu me segurei para não rir.

_Ele seria um bom menino para a minha Bells.._ Não, Charlie..eu seria o oposto de bom. Eu seria o demônio para a sua filha.

Seria o próprio inferno.. quente e indecente.

- Ele é filho do Carlisle, aquele meu amigo. – Charlie disse, tentando explicar.

Epa! Acho que Charlie não sabia nada sobre o fato de Bella estar trabalho para o meu pai.

Isabella me lançou um olhar de piedade, provavelmente implorando para mim não falar nada.

- Sei, pai.. o Doutor que cuida de você, certo? – Ela perguntou ingênua, aproximando-se dele, e consequentemente de mim.

- Esse mesmo. – O pai confirmou, com um sorriso largo. – Este é Edward.. vai se tornar um médico tão bom quanto o pai.

Isabella me olhou surpresa.

- Médico? Hm.. – Ela ficou pensativa novamente, corando.

- É. Comecei hoje o meu estágio aqui. – Falei a encarando com intensidade.

As memórias dela gemendo no meio de mim e da porta da madeira, voltaram a minha mente, me fazendo arder em desejo.

- Isso é muito legal. – Ela falou brevemente, virando para o seu pai. – Como o senhor está?

- Eu estou bem melhor, acredite. – Nada convincente.

- Isso é ótimo. Quero ver o senhor melhorar para ir para casa. Aquele lugar fica deprimente sem você.. – Ela falou dengosa, parecendo realmente triste.

Foi o único momento - tirando a nossa noite de prazer - que eu havia visto Isabella sem a mascara de forte e indiferente.

Agora ali ela parecia frágil e triste, e eu tinha vontade de abraçá-la e conforta-la.

- Deprimente? – Ele perguntou irônico. – Você deve estar aproveitando sem eu para importunar.

Você não imagina o quanto, Chefe Swan... até a sua porta já foi estreiada.

- Nada disso.. não tenho mais com quem conversar sobre esportes depois do jantar. Na verdade, eu não preciso nem mais cozinhar. – Charlie e Isabella começaram a rir. Provavelmente era uma piada interna.

Eu voltei a minha atenção para os remédios, tentando esnobar o fato de que _ela_ estava no mesmo aposento que eu. O que era bem difícil.

- Tem falado com a sua mãe? – Charlie peguntou.

Isabella estava com o coração pulando em seu peito, como se estivesse nervosa.

- Frequentemente. – Ela mentiu, ficando ofegante.

- E como ela está?

- Está bem, pai.. adorando a Flórida. – Ela ficou quieta, estava sendo monossilábica. Parecia ter medo de alguma coisa.

Era engraçado como eu nunca havia reparado o pouco que eu conhecia de Isabella Swan. Nós éramos completos desconhecidos um para o outro, e já estávamos tão ligados. Aquilo me deixou um pouco desconfortável.

Só naqueles instantes eu já havia descoberto mais do que em uma semana.

Com infelicidade eu vi que não havia mais o que fazer ali, que eu devia sair e deixa-los ter o momento de pai e filha. Fui arrumando as minhas coisas, enquanto eu a escutava falar sobre os seus hábitos alimentares e ralhar com o pai sobre as suas desobediências no hospital.

- Com licença. – Eu murmurei baixinho enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- Muito obrigado, Edward. – Charlie falou, acenando para mim.

- Não há de quê. – Respondi prontamente, lançando um olhar intenso para Isabella. – Não hesite em chamar se sentir qualquer coisa, Chefe Swan.

E então eu deixei o quarto.

Isso não significa que eu havia ido fazer outras coisas, quero dizer, eu ainda era um menino mau que tinha super-ouvidos. Não precisava me fingir de anjinho e continuar o meu trabalho como enfermeiro escravo.

Você está mais calada do que o normal, filha. – Charlie falou, parecia preocupado.

- Eu estou cansada.. e preocupada com você. – Desculpas, sempre desculpas.

Cansada? Absolutamente! Eu havia acabado com as forças dela na noite passada. Tsk..tsk.. se Charlie imaginasse a metade das coisas que eu gostaria de fazer com ela.

- Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo.

- Pai, não comece com esses papos idiotas.. – Ela ralhou.

- Sua mãe _precisa_ de você, Bells. Você sabe que aquela biruta não consegue enxergar maldade nem em um serial-killer.

Hm.. pelo visto ela iria gostar de mim. Até que essa idéia me agradava.

- Eu sei.. eu sei. – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, que fez a minha mente pervertida lembrar de seus gemidos e lamúrias.

- Não quero que outra atrocidade aconteça com vocês. Eu não quero me sentir responsável por isso, e não quero vê-la sofrer novamente.

- Nós já superamos isso, pai.

Atrocidade? Superar? Droga.. eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles estavam falando, e isso me irritava. Eu precisava saber _tudo_ sobre aquela porcaria de mulher.

- Eu sei que já, meu anjo. Só que eu tenho medo, porque sei que não vou poder estar lá para protegê-las.

- Eu sei me cuidar. – Ela não deu espaço para o pai dela responder. – Eu preciso ir. Tenho que pegar uns trabalhos na faculdade, pai.

- Certo. Vá logo, garota. – Bella o beijou na testa e foi caminhando rapidamente para fora da sala.

_Pobre garota.._ Charlie pensou entristecido.

Ela estava vermelha que nem um pimentão quando saiu do quarto, e ficou mais vermelha ainda – se isso era possível – quando me viu ali, apoiado na parede com os braços cruzados, a esperando.

- Bom dia, Isabella. - Eu falei sensualmente dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Achei que já tivesse te dado bom dia, Edward. - Ela falou grosseiramente.

Que feio.. nao podia tratar assim o homem que havia lhe dado tanto prazer.

- Pelo visto alguém não dormiu bem a noite. - Eu zombei.

Ela corou furiosamente. Pelo visto havia entendido o meu duplo sentido.

- Na realidade, eu _dormi_ bem. – Ela me lançou uma piscadela, e eu quase caí no chão.

Onde é que aquela Isabella havia se enfiado antes? Por que agora ela tinha de bancar a sensual? Queria me matar?

- Eu sei. – Falei presunçoso.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça.. não se preocupe com a Srta Stanley, ela já está bem melhor. – Ela estava sendo irônica, mas eu realmente não entendi onde queria chegar.

- Quem seria essa?

- Jéssica. A que passou mal do corredor. – Isabella ficou meio chocada com a minha falta de informação.

- Ah! A gostosinha faceira. – Eu pensei alto e Isabella me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Essa mesmo. – Pelo visto ela não havia gostado do meu comentário, e como sempre eu estava ávido por irritá-la.

- Nem deu tempo para eu me aproveitar dela, um médico-feioso a _roubou_ de mim. Disse que a secretária de Carlisle havia pedido para ele a atender, espera aí.. a secretária é _você._

Isabella corou novamente e ficou ofegante.

- Decidi interferir antes de acontecer alguma pornografia no hospital. Seria algo tremendamente _desrespeitoso_ com os doentes.

Eu ri alto.

- E definitivamente mentir para o pai é algo completamente respeitoso. – Falei com ironia, a fazendo ficar constrangida.

- É para o bem dele. – Ela corou, e desviou as íris chocolates dos meus olhos castanho-dourados.

- Também seria para o bem da pobre menina _necessitada._ Eu sou uma pessoa bondosa, viso a felicidade e o prazer das pessoas. – Eu fui me aproximando de Isabella, e ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Edward.. – Ela ralhou.

- O quê?

- Diga logo porque me esperou e suma da minha frente. – Ela estava um pouco raivosa.

Adoro mulher foguenta. Ah! Como ela me excitava, Céus!

- Estou aqui para lhe propor uma coisa.. – Falei de repente, surpreendendo até a mim mesmo.

Aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos.

E o que seria? – Ela estava impaciente naquele dia, argh.

- Uma trégua. – Falei a encarando com intensidade, Isabella estava corada e ofegante. – Chega de brigas, _por enquanto._

Estendi a minha mão para ela, esperando que selássemos o nosso contrato temporário. Ela o apertou brevemente, fazendo com que uma onda de eletricidade percorresse por meu corpo.

- Para mim _tanto faz._ – Ela estava voltando a ser indiferente.

E eu precisava fazer algo antes que as coisas ficassem complicadas para mim novamente.

- Você tem certeza? – Eu murmurei em seu pescoço, me aproximando, liberando o meu cheiro irresistível e tóxico.

- Pare de fazer isso. – Ela reclamou totalmente embriagada.

- Fazer o quê? – Fingi-me de inocente.

- Pare de me seduzir. – Ela pediu em um fio de voz, enquanto suspirava e fechava os olhos.

- Você merece. – Falei com a cara de pau. Afastei-me um pouco dela, e fiquei a observando arfar de olhos fechados. O coração pulando em seu peito. – Foi uma menina muito malvada.

Isabella riu baixinho.

- Cachorro.. – Xingou-me baixinho.

Eu me aproximei novamente, irritado pelo apelido.

- Você pode me chamar de _tudo_.. menos de cachorro. – Resmunguei rudemente.

- Você tem dupla personalidade, com certeza. – Ela estava de olhos abertos e me olhava divertida.

- Eu preciso trabalhar. – Murmurei irritado, decidindo me afastar antes que falasse alguma besteira.

- Certo, Doutor. – Ela usou o mesmo tom que a tal de Jéssica faceira. Eu tive um ataque de risos.

Fui caminhando para o outro lado do corredor branco e sem graça, para longe dela e de seu cheiro magnífico.

- A propósito.. – virei-me de última hora. - .. o seu carro quebrou. Você _vai_ voltar de carona comigo.

- Quebrou? O quê? – Ela falou de repente. – Droga. Como você sabe disso?

- Um passarinho me contou. – Bati na porta do próximo quarto com a bandeja de medicamentos na mão, e ela ficou estática xingando baixinho.

- Merda. Merda. Merda. – Ela xingava.

- Eu te espero no meu _Volvo_ às seis e meia. – Falei antes de entrar no quarto.

Não quis esperá-la responder para não dar a chance de ouvir um não. Apenas continuei com o meu trabalho monótono, absurdamente ansioso para que o dia passasse voando.

Eu precisava descobrir mais sobre ela. Isso já não era mais um capricho e sim uma _necessidade._

**xxx**

As horas nunca passaram tão lentamente em minha vida. Se pelo menos eu estivesse fazendo algo mais interessante do que colocar remédios na veia de alguns velhos e doentes, o tempo poderia passar um pouco mais rápido.

Havia sido uma tortura, mas graças aos céus ela estava acabando.

Depois da minha conversa com Isabella, eu tive de sair correndo e quebrar o seu carro, para caso ela fosse checá-lo.

Uma atitude nada ética, ou seja, a minha cara.

Agora eu estava livre, livre de ficar encarando as caras pálidas e doentias, e aquelas paredes exageradamente brancas. Fui aproximando-me do meu carro com um sorriso nos lábios, totalmente agradecido interiormente por ter completado o meu primeiro dia de trabalho sem matar ninguém.

Abri as portas e sentei no banco, encostei a cabeça e relaxei, fechando os olhos. Várias lembranças invadindo a minha mente me fazendo ofegar de raiva ou simplesmente de excitação.

O seu cheiro me abateu fazendo com que eu inspirasse com mais força e soltasse um longo suspiro. Um suspiro de satisfação por estar sentindo um cheiro tão bom, mas ao mesmo tempo um resmungo, por não prova-lo.O que mais me incomodava era o fato de não _querer_ mais prova-lo.

Decidi não abrir os olhos e fingir por um instante que eu era um humano tolo, sem super-audição, que estava ali esperando a sua garota sair do trabalho. Totalmente sem preocupações como lobisomens e desejos sanguíneos.

Totalmente _normal._

Ela aproximou-se, mas em vez de me chamar, como alguém normal faria, ela simplesmente ficou parada me encarando. Era nesses momentos que eu gostaria muito de ler a sua mente, de compreendê-la. De ver aonde ela era completamente diferente.

Foi nesse instante que a ficha caiu: _Nós_ não éramos normais. Não tinha porque eu fingir isso em momento nenhum, ou simplesmente tentar que as coisas rolassem normalmente, porque isso era completamente o nosso oposto.

Era a mesma coisa que pedir para um cachorro latir. Algo impossível.

Argh! Eu e minhas filosofias com cachorros.

- Entre. – Eu falei, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Droga. – Ela resmungou. – Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

Ela parecia meio desesperada, como se estivesse sido pega no flagra.

- Você é uma pessoa muito indiscreta, Isabella. – Falei com um meio sorriso.

- Eu não estou a fim de ficar irritada, então que tal agente se calar o caminho todo? – A proposta dela era tentadora, mas eu não cairia nessa.

- Não. – Eu respondi com simplicidade.

- Por que isso agora? Ontem você pareceu estar bem _satisfeito_ com o silêncio. – Ela resmungou como uma criança mimada.

- Ontem não estava silêncio. Tinha os seus _gemidos._ – Eu a provoquei.

Eu senti através do cheiro o sangue acumulando-se no seu rosto. Ela devia estar muito vermelha.

- Eu não estava falando dessa parte especificamente. – Ela falou toda envergonhada.

- Hm.. e que parte seria? - Adorava vê-la sem graça.

- Quando estávamos no carro.. – Ela falou ,tentando que eu chegasse em uma conclusão sozinho.

- Ah, depois de você pedir um sexo selvagem? – Eu provoquei novamente.

Só que dessa vez eu abri os olhos para ver as suas feições coradas. Ela estava linda.

- Não. Também não é nessa parte.

- E qual parte seria, então?

- Quando estávamos indo para o baile, que você quis fingir que era o _Vin Diesel._ – Ela falou ironicamente.

Eu tive de rir baixinho.

- Sei..

Ela deu a volta no carro, e entrou no meu lado, no banco de passageiro. Estava pensativa e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Eu estive pensando.. – Ela começou e eu a cortei logo em seguida.

- Não era você que queria o silêncio?

Ela me olhou afetada e corou.

- Certo.

Depois uns instantes de silêncio eu não aguentei. Precisava urgentemente saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Diga. - Exigi.

- O quê? - Ela pareceu meio confusa.

- O que você estava pensando.. - Eu arranquei o carro e ela ficou pensativa novamente.

- Sabe.. quem escuta nossa conversa, pensa que eu sou uma maníaca por sexo, ou algo do tipo. – Ela falou com seriedade, e eu caí na risada.

- Eu não ligaria nenhum pouco se você fosse. – Eu estava com a voz pervertida e ela corou.

- Homens não prestam.. – Ela reclamou, e foi com a mão suja e humana em direção ao meu som perfeito.

- Não.. toque. – Falei lentamente, e ela congelou.

- Qual é o problema? É só um som, Edward. – Pelo visto ela era uma menina curiosa e sem senso de perigo.

- Não é _só_ um som. Você vai ofendê-lo assim. – Falei possessivo, passando a mão nele com carinho. – É _o_ som.

Isabella começou a gargalhar descontroladamente.

- Você é retardado. – Ela falou em meio aos risos.

- O que quer ouvir? – Perguntei, demonstrando um pouco de cavalheirismo.

- Tanto faz.

- Aqui não tem isso.

- Essa piada é velha, Edward. – Ela zombou.

É, eu sei.. eu estava lá quando inventaram.

- Diga logo. – Eu murmurei meio irritado.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Odeio quando você fica autoritário. – Resmungou, olhando para a paisagem ridiculamente verde que passava.

- O que vamos ouvir? – Eu insisti.

- Argh. Para que isso importa? – Ela parecia meio raivosa.

- Já que você não me conta nada sobre você terei de descobrir sozinho. E você não vai gostar nada disso.

- O que você quer dizer? – Ela pareceu meio assustada.

Minha chantagem havia causado efeito.

- Não quero ser obrigado a fuxicar na sua gaveta de calcinhas _novamente._ – O meu tom foi o mais pervertido possível.

Ela arfou e então deu um grito raivoso.

- Você não ousaria! – Ela falou, e ao olhar minha cara e o sorriso torto tudo se confirmou. – Eu não acredito, Edward Cullen!

- A culpa é sua.. – A acusei tranquilamente.

- Não, a culpa não é minha se você é um maníaco sexual!

Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir. Instantes depois ela estava me acompanhando. Nós ficamos vários minutos rindo a toa, sem saber exatamente o porque daquilo tudo.

Era uma música para os meus ouvidos. A música ideal.

Foi então que eu percebi que já estávamos na frente de sua casa. Havia passado tão rápido. Parecia que os minutos voavam ao lado dela, fazendo com que tudo passasse em um piscar de olhos.

- Acho que é impossível agente ficar sem discutir. – Ela comentou secando as lágrimas que caíram por conta do riso.

- Você é orgulhosa demais, tudo quer brigar. – Falei, brincalhão.

- Olha quem fala. – Ela deu um soquinho no meu braço, enquanto eu estacionava. – Obrigada pela carona.

- Não tem de quê. Se a _lata velha_ emperrar de novo, pode contar comigo. – Falei com um sorriso.

Ela me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Não fale assim do meu carro. Ele é lindo. – Ela falou ofendida. E eu ri.

- Depois fala que eu sou o retardado quando fico de amores com o meu som perfeito. – Zombei.

Ela revirou os olhos, e abriu a porta do carro.

- Tchau.. – Ela falou, quando passou ao lado da minha porta, que estava com o vidro aberto.

Foi caminhando em direção à porta da sua casa, que me trazia memórias nada decentes. Aquilo foi o suficiente para eu me afundar em desejo.

Por que eu tinha de sentir a horrível sensação de que estava perdendo alguma coisa? Por que sentia que deixava alguma coisa para trás ao vê-la se distanciar de mim?

Eu não entendia, e nem queria entender.

Quando eu estava pronto para arrancar o carro, ela gritou, o que fez eu brecar instantaneamente fazendo o carro morrer.

- Edward! – Ela falou de repente, voltando a se aproximar. – Você não quer entrar?

A doçura na voz dela e os olhos brilhantes ganharam.

- Claro. - Respondi rápido demais, a fazendo sorrir.

No mesmo instante eu saí do meu carro e fui andando rapidamente para o seu lado, como se eu precisasse estar perto dela para sobreviver.

Patético, eu sei.

Entramos em sua casa em um silêncio absoluto, espantados demais com as nossas próprias reações. Ela estava tensa e ofegante, o que me fazia deseja-la mais.

Só que hoje eu não abusaria dela, ou a faria gemer, hoje era um dia de descobertas, e eu estava ávido por descobrir Isabella Swan.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou educadamente.

- Não, obrigada. – Agradeci.

Fiquei ali parado na frente da cozinha a observando andar de um lado pro outro arrumando as coisas. Aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse a vontade e em casa.

- O que você costuma fazer aqui sozinha? – Perguntei enquanto me dirigia a uma porção de fotos dela que estavam expostas na sala.

Era dela desde pequenininha. Deviam ser coisas de Charlie, eu não conseguia ver Isabella montando esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu costumo ler. – Ela respondeu, enquanto vinha a meu encontro. Trazia uma bandeja cheia de bolachinhas e petiscos. Eu apreciava a boa vontade dela.

- Qual livro esta em cima da sua cama atualmente? – Perguntei curioso, querendo saber o máximo de informações.

- _O morro dos ventos uivantes._ – Ela falou enquanto corava.

- Interessante. – E eu realmente achava. Quer dizer que no fundo Isabella era uma pessoa _romântica?_

- Isso virou algum tipo de interrogatório? – Ela perguntou risonha.

- Eu estive pensando.. não conheço absolutamente nada sobre você. – Eu estava meio constrangido. Nunca havia tratado uma mulher dessa forma, pelo menos não uma que não pertencesse a minha família.

- E você quer conhecer? – Aquela pergunta para mim podia ter várias interpretações e eu não sabia qual era pior.

Quem está na chuva é pra se molhar, certo?

- Quero. – Respondi com simplicidade, sem encará-la.

- Eu também quero te conhecer, Edward. – Ela falou, me deixando mais tranqüilo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte.. eu faço uma pergunta e depois você. Combinado? – Eu fui me dirigindo ao sofá.

- Certo. – Ela me seguiu e sentou-se perto de mim.

- Eu começo. – Pensei por uns instantes. – Aonde você mora com a sua mãe?

- Phoenix. Pelo menos nos últimos anos. – Ela respondeu rapidamente, e depois pensou um pouco. – Onde você estava antes de vir para Forks?

Hm.. aquela era uma resposta difícil.

- Eu estava cursando medicina. – Decidi mentir.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Ela me alfinetou, rindo depois.

- New Hampshire. – Respondi com prontidão. Falando o primeiro lugar que me veio em mente.

- Dartmouth? – Ela perguntou abismada e eu concordei.

- Diga um vício seu. – Falei, me acomodando mais no sofá.

- Roer as unhas e arrancar casquinha de machucados. – Ela respondeu e eu tive de rir.

- Uau. – Murmurei divertido.

- E o seu?

Era para ser sincero, né? Mesmo se eu soasse totalmente piegas?

- Atualmente?

- Tanto faz. – Ela adorava falar aquilo.

- _Você._ – Falei sem nenhum constrangimento a olhando nos olhos. Ela ficou em completo choque e depois corou loucamente.

- É para falar sério. – Ela disse com uma risadinha envergonhada. Estava completamente sem graça.

- Eu estou absurdamente sério.

- É a sua vez. – Ela falou, para quebrar o gelo. O que eu agradeci.

- O pior momento de sua vida? - Queria que ela se abrisse comigo, mas ao ver a sua expressão percebi que isso não ia acontecer.

- Hm.. passo. – Ela falou tranquilamente, e eu decidi aceitar.

Não queria pressioná-la.

- O melhor momento?

- Essa é difícil. – Ela ficou pensativa por vários instantes. – Foi quando eu cheguei em Phoenix e o vento absurdamente quente bateu no meu rosto, me provando que eu estava em um local diferente onde ninguém me conhecia, ou conhecia a minha história.

Aquele era o maior discurso sobre ela mesmo que ela havia dito desde que nós nos conhecemos.

Eu estava impressionado.

- Interessante. – Respondi com um sorriso.

- E o seu?

- Quando eu fui adotado por Carlisle. – Murmurei com simplicidade, e ela sorriu em resposta.

- Você conhece seus pais biológicos? – Ela perguntou de repente.

- Hm.. é a minha vez.

- Certo. – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Diga uma qualidade minha. - Eu pedi.

- Ei, achei que era para falar de mim mesma! - Ela retrucou, e eu ri.

- Anda.

- Persistência. E beleza. - Ela corou.

- Eu pedi apenas um. – Eu a provoquei.

- Não enche. – Ela estava bem envergonhada. Eu decidi me aproveitar disso.

- Eu sei que sou lindo. – Passei a mão nos cabelos, me achando. Ela riu.

- Uma qualidade minha. – Ela pediu, igualmente.

- Caráter. – Era óbvio. Não tinha nem o que pensar. – E beleza.

Acrescentei depois, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu.

- É apenas a realidade. – Eu murmurei me aproximando dela. – Minha vez... O que você faria se eu a beijasse agora?

- Eu adoraria. – Ela foi sincera. E eu tive de sorrir pra ela.

- Isso não significa que eu vá a beijar. – Eu brinquei, e ela fechou a cara.

- Me beija logo, Edward. – Pediu com a voz fina.

Não tinha como negar aquele pedido, porque eu estava querendo senti-la em meus braços desde o começo daquele dia. Eu estava sedento por seu gosto.

Aproximei-me lentamente, e alcancei os seus lábios com doçura, como nunca havia feito na vida, com ninguém. Ela pareceu meio chocada com isso, mas correspondeu lenta e intensamente.

Sua língua tocou-se na minha fazendo com que eu quase pirasse de tanta emoção e felicidade. Era tão bom tê-la ali me beijando, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Suas mãos foram para o meu cabelo, e me acariciavam gentilmente, enquanto as minhas mãos exploravam, acariciavam o seu rosto e a sua cintura.

Era um beijo tão intenso, mas que significava tanta coisa. E isso me assustava muito, porque naquele momento eu percebi que _nunca_ poderia matá-la, e que ela já era a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Não que eu fosse contar isso para alguém. Eu ainda era o Edward malvado, só que esse estava meio _atraído_ por uma humana frágil e louca.

Isso não era nada bom.

Nós nos separamos lentamente. Ela estava ofegante, com os olhos fechados, porém tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Um sorriso que me acalmou por completo.

- Continuando.. – Ela murmurou baixinho. Ainda dopada e embriagada pelo meu sabor. – Um defeito meu.

- Orgulho e indiferença. – Falei prontamente.

Ela fez uma cara de afetada.

- Às vezes é necessário. – Deu os ombros, e eu ri baixinho.

- Fale um defeito meu. – Pedi, também.

- Você é prepotente e extremamente possessivo. – Ela disse com as feições meio coradas, eu tive de concordar.

- Absolutamente.

- Maior loucura que você fez na vida.

- Hm.. você não vai gostar. – Eu falei meio preocupado. E ela ficou assustada novamente.

- Se não tiver nada a ver com a minha gaveta de calcinhas, eu ficaria satisfeita. – Nós dois rimos.

- Tem _um pouco_ a ver. – Eu estava constrangido.

- Diga logo, Ed. – Oh! Aquele apelido saindo da boa dele quase me fez arfar e morrer. Tão perfeito..

- Eu estou com uma mania estranha de ficar vendo-a dormir. Uma noite dessas, no dia que em que eu te beijei no armário, eu vim até a sua casa, vi a sua janela aberta, _escalei_ até aqui em cima, e fiquei assistindo-a dormir. – Confessei, totalmente envergonhado.

Tudo bem que aquela não era a versão original da história.

- Você _escalou_ até aqui em cima? – Ela falou meio chocada.

- É. – Murmurei, totalmente sem graça.

- Não seria mais fácil pedir para eu abrir a porta? – Deus! Ela era absurda!

- Você estava com raiva de mim, naquele dia.. nunca abriria a porta.

- Eu sempre estou com raiva de você, Edward.. – Ela falou risonha, e então se aproximou de mim, colocando os lábios pertos do meu, me fazendo arder em desejo por beijá-la. – Da próxima vez, é só pedir.

- Não faça isso. – Pedi, fechando os olhos.

- O quê? – Ela pareceu confusa. Puxei-a com os meus braços mais para perto.

- Não fique falando essas coisas.. se não eu não vou mais sair daqui. – Murmurei em seu ouvido. Ela arrepiou-se inteira e gemeu baixinho.

- Então, não saia.

Eu abri os olhos e nós ficamos nos encarando por vários instantes, completamente imersos um no outro, como se quisemos nos ler e nos entender.

De repente, um desejo absurdo pelo seu sangue me abateu e eu fiquei nervoso, tendo que me separar um pouco dela.

Droga! Por que isso tinha de acontecer logo naquela hora tão boa e crucial para nós? Lembrei-me de que estava sem caçar há vários dias, e eu fiquei meio desesperado. Então.. de repente uma visão invadiu a minha cabeça, eu e meus irmãos indo "acampar".

Suspirei aliviado.

- Eu preciso ir. – Murmurei de repente, me levantando rapidamente e me afastando.

- O que? – Ela murmurou meio perdida.

- Eu e meus irmãos vamos acampar hoje. – Falei como se achasse uma coisa chata.

- Ah.. – Ela parecia desapontada.

Eu me aproximei lentamente e a tomei em meus braços.

- Comporte-se e nada de fazer nenhuma loucura enquanto eu estiver longe. – Murmurei em seu ouvido e ela tremeu sob meus braços.

Toquei os seus lábios com os meus lentamente, minha garganta ardendo absurdos.

- Certo.

- Prometa, Isabella. – Eu pedi, um pouco mais rude.

- Eu prometo, Ed.. – Ela falou com doçura, e eu acreditei.

- Me espere, para fazermos _loucuras_ juntos.. – Eu murmurei a deixando parada sem reação. Eu dei um beijo em sua testa e saí porta a fora.

Precisava urgentemente de um leão da montanha.

_Fim do Capítulo VI_

**N/A: **Demorou um pouquinho mais do previsto. Não me matem.. os capítulos seguintes valem a pena, e eu simplesmente AMEI esse. Não sei porque. HAUHAUAHUAHA

Sim, eu já escrevi os dois próximos capítulos. E só pra deixar vocês com água na boa: No oitavo teremos LEMONS, (;

HAUAHAUHAUA

Ou seeeeja.. reviews pra titia Ari e vocês ganham eles o mais rápido possível.

Como foram de carnavaaaaaaal? Eu aproveitei pra caramba! AHUAHA. E agora eu estou de volta a minha vida de escrava escritora.

Vou responder a review de vocês. Amei tooooodas (L)

**Resposta das reviews: **

( Tentarei responder a review dos dois capítulos ao mesmo tempo )

**Mandiiz: **Eu também adoro Claire de Lune. Acho linda demaiiiis. *-* Sexo selvagem? É comigo meesmo! HAUAHUAH.

Obrigada pelos parabéeeeens! Fico feliz que mandou *-*

Já recuperou o fôlego? AHUAHUAH Gostou dele narrando, foi? Eu adorei escrever também.. parecia que ele tinha me possuído seilá. HUAHU

Edward só tem medo de demonstrar os sentimentos por ela.. mais isso já está mudando coomo você notou no capítulo (;

Que bom que adorou os capítulos *-* Fico muito muito feeeliz *-*

Brigada pela review maravilhosa.

Beiiiiiiiiijos

**Larissa Motoko: **Hm..calma, respire. Você ainda não viu nada, menina.. a coisa pega fogo no oitavo capítulo. Hoho HAUHA. Só não morra, hein.

Emmett é simplesmente perfeito, né (L) Eu adoooro ele. Apesar do jeito maníaco e brutamontes ele é um lindo fofo *-* Alice ta quietinha demais, mas você vai entender porque. Tudo no capitulo oito.. ou é no que vem. Não lembro, já to embaralhando tudo *-*

Edward está cada vez mais possessivo. HAUAH. Adooooooro! Pega eu, Ed selvagem!

Chegou chegou chegou. Comenta esse, ok *-*

Adoro suas reviews, loucooona. Beijões.

**Oráculo: **Eu farei sim mais vezes. Vou começar a revezar os POV apartir de agora. Vou focar mais no Ed, óbvio.. mas achei interessante mostrar outros pontos de vista.

AHUAHUA (;

Eu fico quentíssima de escrever, juro, adooooro escrever cenas quentes. hohoHAUHAAH

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beiiiiiijos

**Camila Castle: **Chegou mais *-* Espero que tenha gostado, sério. Adoro elogios, me estimulam a continuar a escrever essa loucura. HAUAH *-*

Beiiiiiijos

**Mariie Swan: **Calma, deixa eu me organizar pra ler todas as suas reviews e responmder. Hauhaa. Primeiramente, obrigada pelos Parabéns. Fiquei mega feliz, de coração ,juro.

Não morra! Eu posso demorar um pouco, mas não quero ficar sem leitora. HUAHUUHAHUA. Já postei, viuuu *-* Eu estou rápida! Já tem mais dois prontos.

Espero que você tenha gostado, gatona.

Beiiiiijos. Adorei as reviews (L)

**Dessa Swan Cullen: **Ah, que bom que está adorando, gatona *-* Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelas reviews, isso me deixa mega mega mega feliz *-* Só tenho a agradecer, vocês são muito fofos comigo, sério. *-*

AHUAHUAHABeiiiiijocas

**Lara Cullen: **AUHAUAUHUHAUHAUHAUHA. Adorei o seu pedido. Vou tentar atender.. tenha certeza que o encontro quente, vai ter VARIOS!

Eu sei que a Bella é mega cabeça dura, mas aos poucos eles vão amolecendo *-*

Espero que tenha gostado desse.

Beiiiiijocas

**94: **Lemons chegaram.. e se foram. AHUHA. Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Ele não chegou a matar o Jacob.. mas vontade não faltou, viu.

Voltei de viagem e já postei *-*

As cenas quentes estão chegando novamente, só mais dois capituloszinhos. Deixa uma review bem bonita que eles chegam, hein *-*

AHUAHAUHAUAH.

Adorei as reviews.

Beiijocas

**Menega: **Obrigada pelos parabéns e pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz, sério. Isso ajuda qualquer escritora a se inspirar e escrever cada vez mais *-*

Apaixonada pela fic? Uau! Que boom *-*

Viajou mentalmente? Espero que tenha viajado.. e já pode começar a preparar o coração pra próxima LEMON. Hoho*

Espero que tenha gostado desse.

Beiiiiiiiijocas

**Lipa Moon Li: **Ele não matou o Cachorro.. mas deu umas porradas. HAUHAUAHA. Adorei os elogios, viu? Continue a deixar reviews.

Beiiiiiijos

**Lakina: **Own.. brigada pelos parabéns *-* Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos restantes, *-* Adorei todos os elogios, viu. Brigadãaaaao.

Beiiiiijos

**Mione03: **Ah, obrigadaaaa pelos elogios *-* Eu adoro escrever cenas HOT. HAUHAAH. Ah, *-* Adorei a review e os incentivos. Já está aí o próximo cap .. e em breve o sétimo também *-*

Espero que tenha gostado. Beiiiiiijos

**Ana Gabi: **Edward mal é totalmente HOT. ADORO! AHUAHAUAHA. Espero que tenha gostado do capituloo. *-*

Beiiiijos

**Mmmbenavides: **Adorei os elogios *-* Eu tenho um dom? Own... brigaada *-* AHUAHU. Postei!Gostou?

Beiiiiijos

**Tammy Cullen: **Esse Edward na minha humilde residência [2] ahuahuaahuahu. Pirei aqui. Pode falar merda.. eu autorizo. HAUUHUAHUA. Adorei a review.

Beiijooooocas

**Raquel Cullen: **Lemoooon *-* Que bom que gostou, gatona. Emmett é completamente BIRUTONA! AHAUHA. E eu adoro isso nele. Meu beeeeibe (L)

Suas perguntas e curiosidades foram respondidas no capiotulo *-*

Espero que tenha gostado, viu?

Adorei a review. Beiijos

**Line Teles: **Deus! Adorei todas as suas reviews. Vou tentar responder tudo direitinho.

Começaando..

Obrigado pelos parabéns e todos os elogios do capitulo quatro *-* Ah.. quero muito um Ed com o seu Volvo *-*

Claire de Lune realmente é linda demais *-* E eu também amo a dupla cupido Alice e Emmett.. eles são perfeittos *-*

Own.. que bom que achou o capitulo cinco perfeito *-* Eu amei escrever ele.

Você irá encontrar cenas de possessividade DIRETO! AHUAHAU. Não morra esperando, tem mais cenas HOTs no caminho hoho*

Eu também adoro essa relação autora-leitora. Acho fundamental eu saber o que vocês estão pensando pra ir adequando a fic ao que vocês esperam *-*

Pacto vai ser explicado no capitulo seguinte. Chamado O Pacto de Sangue hoho. HAUHA. Dei spoiler.

Ameiiiiii muito a review.

Beiiiiiiiiijos

**Cuca Malfoy: **Emmett é demais *-* Adooooro ele! Que bom que adorou o capitulo. Adorei a review.

Beiiiiiiijooooo

**Dyanadias: **Jacob fedido é o que há. HAUHAHUAUHAHUA. Que bom que adorou! Beiiiijos!

**Bell: **Ah, que bom que gfostou do capitulo*-* Fico mega feliz. Terá os dirty details relaaaaxa,

Beiijos

**Danda Jabur: **Uh! Obrigada pelo elogio. É muito bom ver que as pessoas gostam do que eu escrevo, me inspira e me deixa feliz *-* Own own.

Hahuahaua. Caaaaaacete! Quarenta e-mails? É muuita coisa! HAUAHUAHA. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, gatona.

Eu adorei escrever essa parte do spray de pimenta. Foi o momento que ela envocou o Charlie no corpo. HAUHHAUAHUAUH

Não tinha pensado nesse lado. Vou lotar o meu armário tipo AGORA! AHAUAHUAH

É,eu acho o Jake MUITO MUITO MUITO egoísta. Até mesmo o da Steph.. tipo em momento nenhum ele pensa no que é melhor pra Bella, no que a faz feliz.. ele sempre está a pressionando porque quer a própria felicidade. E é por isso que eu não gosto dele.. porque as vezes ele não age como um amigo de verdade agiria. Ou até mesmo um cara que ama.

AHUAHUAH

Filosofei. Hoho

Hm.. pode ser que eu faça a impressão do Jacob com um homem. HAUH. O povo ia amar. Uui *-*

Obrigada pela idéia. Huahuaha

Essa noite QUENTE foi tudo de bom.. mas prepare o coração pra as próximas. HOHO. HAUHAHUAUHAHUA.

Você sairia na rua e o povo tudo te olhando, tipo SAFADINHA! AHUAHAUHAA. Seria bizarro.. eu acho me mudaria. É muito constrangedor. HAUYHA. Eu teria vergonha de olhar pro cara, então imagina pro povo que escutou tudo!

Ah! Adorei demais a review gigant! Mande mais dessas!

Beiiiiiiiiijos

**Jad' Malfoy: **AUHUAHAUH. Ed nunca ta pra brincadeira.. deus! Ele me pira, sério. Vem bater em mim, me xingar, Ed. Pelo amor de deus! Ahauahuaha.

Que bom que você adorou os capituloooos *-*

E espero que você tenha gostado desse. Os próximos já estão prontos.. quero uma review bem bonita pra postar em breve *-*

Adorei a review.

Beiiiiiiijo

**Luana: **Que bom que gostoou *-* Adorei a review. Beijos

**É isso, amorecos! Reviews para caramba é igual a um capitulo rápido. Eu adoooooro os próximos. Hoho* Fiquem na expectativa.**

**AHUAHAUHA**

**Adoro vocêeeeees! Deixem reviews e até a próxima.**

**Beiiiiiiijos**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII – O Pacto de Sangue**

_Narrado por Jacob Black_

Eu nunca fora uma pessoa muito paciente. Isso faz parte de mim. Mas agora as coisas estavam realmente complicadas, em um estágio em que eu me considerava quase um maníaco psicopata. Tudo isso era culpa de apenas uma mísera pessoa chamada Isabella Swan, vulgo Bella.

O seu jeito havia me captado de uma forma tão cativante e tão forte que agora eu estava completamente louco e viciado. Porém sempre tem que ter um estraga prazeres que aparece para arruinar tudo.

Para deixá-lo na merda.

Quem é o meu arruinador patético? Edward Masen Sanguessuga Cullen.

Eu demorei tanto tempo para me interessar por alguém, para me sentir atraído, e quando isso acontece, eu simplesmente tenho que brigar pela garota junto com o cara que eu mais odeio no mundo, e isso não se deve apenas ao fato dele ser um vampiro nojento.

Além de tudo ele é prepotente, hipócrita e possessivo em relação a minha garota.

Agora aqui estou eu, parado na floresta, esperando uma brecha para simplesmente invadir a casa de Isabella e leva-la a loucura, como eu devia ter feito no dia daquele Baile estúpido para o Carlisle-ridículo.

E agora eu estava com a oportunidade perfeita em minhas mãos e eu finalmente poderia saciar todos os meus desejos.

Edward havia saído de sua casa há poucos minutos, como Seth havia me avisado. A avó dele tem uma casa ali em Forks, próxima a casa do Chefe Swan. Aquilo era perfeito, era a desculpa ótima para eu saber de tudo que se passava naquela casa e com Isabella.

No mesmo instante eu fui me aprontar tremendo de expectativa.

Saí correndo a toda velocidade, sentindo o vento bater no meu rosto, me fazendo uivar de tanta felicidade. Eu tinha quase a plena certeza de ter sofrido um_ imprint_. Ela pareceu estar na minha tanto quanto eu estava na dela.

Era óbvio que agente se amava.

Bati na sua porta, e então a esperei, arrumando a roupa com as mãos. Ela abriu a porta quase que prontamente, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Ed.. – Ela começou a falar, mas então me viu e calou-se. Arregalou bem os olhos. – Oops.

- Bella.. – Eu falei, exibindo o meu melhor sorriso, tentando esquecer o fato de ela estar tão animada por pensar que eu era o Chupa-cabra.

- Hm.. Ja...Ja – Ela pareceu ter esquecido do meu nome, e isso me irritou mais ainda.

- Jacob. – Eu falei, sorrindo falsamente. Ela corou.

- Isso. – Concordou.

Nós ficamos parados naquele silêncio ridículo.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça.. desculpe pelo o que o Edward fez no Baile. Ele estava meio _bêbado._ – Ela falou rapidamente, se atrapalhando um pouco.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – Vi que ela ficou encarando os machucados que estavam espalhados pelo meu braço e meu rosto. – Ele não a machucou, certo?

- Oh, não. – Ela riu e corou ainda mais. Eu quase rosnei de raiva. Por que será que as palavras dela soavam tão maliciosas?

- Ótimo.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas.. o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela levou a mão ao cabelo, e o bagunçou um pouco. Como se fosse um tique.

- Eu vim terminar o que começamos naquele Baile. – Falei dando o meu sorriso que fazia com que as mulheres se derreterem aos meus pés.

Isabella soltou uma risada baixa e depois se controlou.

- Jared.. você entendeu tudo errado. – Ela se esquivou de mim.

- É Jacob. – Eu falei alto a fazendo corar.

- Eu não.. não estava flertando com você.

- Sim, você estava. _You're the one that I want. I need a man. _– Eu falei me explicando, tentando faze-la enxergar o que era óbvio.

- Ah, aquilo.. – Ela suspirou baixinho, como se me achasse tedioso. – Olha.. me desculpa, mas eu nem ao menos te conheço, Jacob.

- Quer sair? – Eu já estava apelando, não agüentaria ser esnobado.

- Hm.. Eu não posso. – Ela murmurou, corada e meio aérea.

Parecia tão diferente da menina sensual que eu havia conhecido no Baile.

- Seu pai não deixa?

- Hm.. não exatamente.

- Então o que é? – Eu soava desesperado e completamente retardado.

Ela parecia estar querendo se esquivar mais a cada instante. Como se tivesse repulsa de mim.

- _Edward_ não deixa. – Ela falou lentamente, corando.

- Edward Cullen? – Eu perguntei só pra ter certeza.

- É, ele.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, totalmente frustrado.

- Achei que ele não te interessava. – Eu estava ficando com raiva, e decidi apelar.

- É, er.. ele está começando a ser interessante. – Ela parecia meio boba, com um olhar meio.. apaixonado.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? – Eu estava muito, muito puto.

- Claa-ro. – Ela gaguejou.

- Ele já a levou pra cama? – Clichê, eu sei.

- Er.. – Ela ficou muda uns instantes. – Isso realmente não é da sua conta, Jared.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu conheço exatamente o tipo de pessoa que é Edward Cullen e ele não quer nada além de _sexo_ com você, querida. – Eu estava totalmente grosseiro, e ela pareceu não gostar nada disso. – A propósito, é JACOB.

- Ele parece ser o tipo de cara que me daria um sexo prazeroso, ao contrario de você. – Ela estava afetada, com o corpo corado de raiva.

Eu fiquei meio em choque. E então depois veio a raiva._ Muita _raiva.

- Retire o que disse. – Eu falei baixo, porém com a voz lotada de raiva.

- Não. – Ela estava segura e me encarava de cabeça erguida, como se não tivesse medo de mim.

- Eu estou mandando você retirar o que disse. – Eu gritei.

- Vá embora. – Ela se virou para ir embora e eu a segurei pelo braço. Foi nesse instante que eu senti o cheiro dele impregnado nela e em sua porta.

A raiva se multiplicou dentro de mim, deixando-me totalmente sem controle.

- Você vai retirar o que disse. – Eu a apertava com força e ela tentava se soltar de mim.

- Me solte. – Ela falou com raiva, debatendo-se contra o meu corpo.

Eu a puxei para mais perto, deixando o meu rosto próximo a sua orelha, murmurando coisas medíocres para ela.

Era estranho me ver tomando aquela atitude, eu nunca fora alguém muito violento, mas Isabella conseguia me tirar completamente do controle. Fazendo com que eu quase cometesse uma loucura ali mesmo.

- Sem gritar, doçura. – Eu murmurei, enquanto a pegava no colo, e tapava a sua boca com a mão.

Eu a obrigaria a me amar. Eu merecia aquilo, e eu sabia que depois do prazer que eu a proporcionaria ela decidiria ficar comigo e não com aquele nojento do Edward Cullen.

Eu saí correndo com ela presa em meus braços. Senti-a ficar tensa e a respiração falhar, seu coração bombeando fortemente em seu peito. Ela me apertou com força.

- Eu não seria capaz de machucá-la como ele faz. – Eu falei em seu ouvido. – Eu não seria capaz de dançar ou flertar com outra enquanto você estivesse ao meu lado. Você seria a _única_ para mim.

Ela ficou mais tensa ainda. E eu fui aumentando a velocidade em direção a mata. Não queria ficar muito rápido, para ele não reparar que havia algo tão diferente comigo.

No momento eu tentava me controlar para não explodir.

- Mas enquanto você o espera pacientemente em casa, negando sair com um cara que está louco por você, ele está lá, pegando as outras.. _comendo_ elas, enquanto espera você ficar mais gostosa para ele.

Ela murmurou coisas bem baixinho. Soava algo como "Não, isso não é verdade".

- Você sabe lá no fundo que isso é verdade. Ele seria incapaz de reparar em uma roupa que você vestiria para ele. Seria incapaz de perceber o quanto você é valiosa. – Eu parei um pouco, dando espaço para ela absorver o que eu estava dizendo. Diminui a velocidade. – Ele seria incapaz de _amá-la. _

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – Ela falou, quando eu a soltei no chão. Estávamos na floresta, nos encarando sob a luz do luar.

- Eu sei perfeitamente o que eu estou dizendo. Eu conheço esses tipos de cara. Ele não é para você, Bella. Você merece coisa melhor.

- Pare. – Ela pediu em um sussurro.

- Desculpe desaponta-la, mas essa é a realidade.

- Eu.. eu.. – Ela estava gaga, com lágrimas nos olhos chocolates.

- Shi.. – Eu falei docemente, me aproximando. – Você só terá de rever seus conceitos, Bella. Terá a chance de escolher entre um cara que te adora e um que apenas quer o seu corpo.

Hm.. chegara a hora da verdade.

**xxx**__

Narrado por Isabella Swan

Todos os meus medos, meus receios e minhas preocupações estavam sendo jogadas na minha cara e isso doía muito. Por mais que Edward Cullen fosse tudo aquilo que o Jared estava dizendo, eu tinha a esperança que no fundo ele era alguém diferente.

Ou pelo menos que ele estava tentando ser alguém diferente.

Eu já estava até mesmo confiando nele, algo surpreendente para uma pessoa como eu. Sempre fria e distante, sem querer se envolver com nada e com ninguém.

As palavras de Jacob mexeram comigo, fazendo com que todas as inseguranças voltassem, me deixando completamente sem chão. Agora meu coração doía e ansiava por alguém para acalmá-lo.

Eu estava realmente necessitada de carinho e atenção, e Jared gostaria de me dar aquilo de bom grado. Eu não recusaria, eu não tinha condições para recusar um pouco de amor.

Eu soava tanto como uma adolescente apaixonada e demente. E Jared ali na minha frente estava desesperado, assim como eu. Não sabia por que, mas aquilo me deu uma vontade imensa de confortá-lo, assim como eu gostaria que fizessem comigo.

Eu tentei esquecer de tudo. Do toque de Edward.. de seus lábios frios e perfeitos.. de sua mão dentro da minha vagina me estimulando.

Tentei esquecer e adormecer o sentimento que havia brotado por ele, e tentei fingir que amava Jared.

Eu adorava fingir, porque às vezes era a melhor saída.

Uma saída covarde, porém satisfatória.

Ele tomou a primeira iniciativa, aproximando-se de mim e me envolvendo com os seus braços muito quentes. Ao contrário do que os de Edward.

Merda! Eu já estava pensando nele novamente.

Ele me abraçou com muito amor e carinho, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos e me imaginasse sendo amada loucamente por alguém. Fazendo com que eu me sentisse segura.

- Você só tem que escolher, Bells. – Jared falou, me causando arrepios.

- Eu preciso escolher agora? – Era um momento extremamente tenso e emocional para se escolher alguma coisa.

- Sim. Eu tenho que fazer o pacto com você, assim ele nunca mais poderá lhe importunar. Assim você será minha para sempre.. – Aquelas palavras me deram tanta certeza, fizeram com que eu viajasse. Eu estava com algo permanente na minha frente, uma oferta tentadora.. mas algo na imprevisão e na loucura que era Edward Cullen me atraia mil vezes mais.

O que era totalmente o oposto de mim. Eu adorava me sentir segura e confiante.

- Pacto? – Perguntei meio confusa. Eu estava submersa em emoções e incertezas.

- É apenas uma coisa da minha tribo. Você vai adorar. – Ele estava usando uma voz tão persuasiva que eu não sabia como negar alguma coisa. Era como se ele estivesse me possuindo ou simplesmente me enfeitiçando.

- Eu não sei, Jared. – Eu falei, me afastando um pouco.

- Jacob. – Ele corrigiu baixinho e eu corei.

- Oops. – Murmurei risonha.

- Decida-se logo. – Ele pediu meio apressado, olhando para os lados.

- Qual o problema? – Eu ainda estava meio confusa desde a hora que ele me pegara pelo braço.

- Complicações. – Murmurou baixinho.

- Hm.. – Eu estava perdida. Não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer com a minha vida. Eu tinha a opção de escolha, e isso me deixava bem. Fazia com que eu me sentisse poderosa novamente e não totalmente descontrolada como eu ficava ao lado de Edward.

- Então? – Ele estava me pressionando e eu decidi ceder.

Era tão mais definitivo. Não parecia ter problema nenhum para aceitar. Bom, tirando o fato de não ser Edward Cullen, o perfeito.

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntei meio tonta.

- Deite-se. – Ele pediu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- No chão? – Pergunta idiota, eu sei.

- É.

Eu o obedeci prontamente.

- Provavelmente você ficará muito tonta e não vai se lembrar, mas é necessário. – Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas decidi não ligar. Fechei os olhos e inspirei longamente o ar.

- Certo. – Concordei.

Ele foi tocando em mim com delicadeza. Senti um forte cheiro de mato próximo a mim, e comecei a espirrar loucamente. Jacob apenas ria e continuava com o seu trabalho.

- Temos uma cultura totalmente diferente do que vocês. – Ele foi me explicando lentamente. – Você vai entender tudo quando acordar, Bells.

Ele parecia tão animado e diferente do Jacob desesperado que bateu na porta de casa.

- Não tenha medo. – Ele me pediu.

- Eu não tenho medo. – Falei meio irritada.

Ele parecia simplesmente me tratar como uma boneca de pano, como se eu não conseguisse nem ir a padaria sozinha. Como se fosse dependente dele.

Como uma mulherzinha frágil.

Aquilo me irritou um pouco. Edward não me tratava assim, ele era mais o tipo do cara que gostava de uma mulher forte e com caráter ao seu lado. Enquanto Jacob parecia querer uma mulher para lhe dar uma penca de crianças e para cozinhar.

_- Prometa, Isabella. – Ele pediu com a voz possessiva e rude._

- Eu prometo, Ed.. – Eu decidi usar aquele apelido tão erótico e sensual para ele, querendo mostrar o quanto eu estava conectada.

- Me espere, para fazermos loucuras.. – Sua voz era sensual e me deixou louca. Parecia uma melodia perfeita para mim.

Esse momento invadiu a minha mente, fazendo com que eu me contorcesse de tanto arrependimento. Eu quase levantei, mas Jacob me segurou com força, continuando o seu ritual maluco.

Aquilo estava errado. Ele não era o cara certo para me tocar e sim o Edward.

O _meu_ Edward doce.. aquele que havia conversado das coisas mais estranhas comigo e que me levou a loucura com um simples dedo.

O Edward que eu estava me apaixonando. Não o Jared-estranho que eu mal conhecia.

- Pelo visto eu não fui convidado para a festinha particular. – Uma voz escultural invadiu os meus ouvidos.

Um rosnado baixinho apareceu. Eu abri os olhos prontamente e observei Jacob e Edward se encarando cheios de raiva.

- Edward.. – Eu murmurei espantada e surpresa.

Bem na hora. Pensei meio aliviada, me sentando e tirando todo aquele mato de cima de mim. Eu quase corri para o seu encontro, completamente entorpecida por sua visão perfeita.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sanguessuga-nojenta? – Jacob falou com ferocidade.

- Eu vim conversar sobre o nosso trato, pulguento. – Edward disse, enquanto indicava a cabeça para mim.

- Sobre o que vocês.. – Eu comecei a falar, mais fui cortada.

- Você.. – Edward disse apontando para mim, lotado de raiva. -.. calada.

Eu me calei no mesmo instante, sentindo as bochechas corarem de vergonha. Eu havia sido pega em um papel ridículo.

- Ela é a única que tem que falar aqui.. é ela que vai decidir o que quer. Não você, Cullen. – Jacob falou com a sua voz raivosa novamente.

- Argh. – Edward resmungou, enquanto chutava uma árvore e gritava. – Você não cumpriu o que nós havíamos combinado.

- Você não cumpriu primeiro, foi logo para a casa dela, fazendo-a gamar em você por culpa de seu corpo.

- Mentira! – Edward gritou puto da vida.

E eu fiquei mais irritada ainda. E totalmente confusa.

- Querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Gritei.

Os dois viraram para me encarar.

- Eu não sou um pedaço de carne que está sendo disputado por dois lobos famintos. – Gritei novamente.

Edward riu ironicamente.

- Eu não sou o lobo faminto aqui, e sim o leão possessivo e sedento. Sedento por você. – Ele falou aproximando-se. – Levante-se, Isabella.

- Pare de dar ordens a ela! – Jacob falou, tentando me proteger. – Ela é delicada.

Eu tive de rir dessa. Levantei lentamente, recusando a ajuda de Jacob. Porém uma tontura repentina me invadiu e eu caí no chão novamente, sendo amparada por Jacob.

- Eu sei me cuidar. – Falei, cheia de raiva.

- Escolha logo. – Edward falou impaciente, me lançando aquele olhar característico.

- Escolher o quê? – Perguntei confusa.

- Você tem que escolher entre eu e ele, Bells. – Jacob falou com a sua voz ridiculamente delicada.

Era engraçado como eu preferia a grosseria de Edward.

- Não, eu não tenho. – Falei brava. Me afastando dos dois.

- Sim, você tem. E você vai. – Edward e seu jeito fofo. Argh.

- Bells, é realmente necessário. Alguém tem que fazer o pacto com você. – Jacob tentou me explicar e eu entendi menos ainda.

Fui ficando cada vez mais tonta e mais enjoada. Achei que ia morrer quando uma ânsia repentina me atingiu, fazendo eu me contorcer. Percebi que havia se formado um grande corte no meu braço.

- Ai.. – Murmurei tonta.

- Ande logo. – Jacob pediu, aflito.

Eu não entendia mais nada. Só queria que a tortura acabasse. Deixei o meu coração comandar, esnobando a razão e toda a minha sanidade. Eu sabia do que precisava, sempre soube.

- Edward.. – Eu gemi baixinho, cheia de dor. Eu sabia que ele podia me confortar. - .. faça a dor parar.

Um uivo lotado de dor alcançou meus ouvidos, mas eu realmente esnobei. O corte em meu braço pulsava e eu já estava cega de tanta tontura e dor.

Senti um braço frio me pegando e me confortando, o que me fez suspirar. Eu estava a salvo, eu sabia disso.

- Isso vai doer um pouco.. – Ele falou, perto do meu ouvido. – Você precisa se concentrar. Acha que consegue?

- Eu consigo. – Falei, pouco convincente.

Eu escutei ele retrucar baixinho.

- Aquele lobo medíocre não sabe fazer nada direito. – Ele suspirou e depositou um beijo no canto dos meus lábios. – Você vai ter de repetir tudo exatamente como eu falar.

- Certo. – Eu estava perdida. Perdida no mar de dor e nos braços de Edward Cullen.

- _Eu me entrego a você.._ – Ele falou lentamente no meu ouvido.

- Eu me entrego a você.. – Eu repeti, como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo.

-_ De corpo e sangue.. _– Ele continuou.

- De corpo e sangue.. – Senti umas vibrações no meu corpo, e algo queimando muito em meu braço.

- Repita, meu anjo. – Edward falou em meu ouvido. – E desculpe pela dor.

- Eu me entrego a você de corpo e sangue, Edward. – Eu falei, enquanto uma dor muito aguda se apossou do meu corte. Edward acariciava o meu rosto com a mão, mas eu estava mergulhada em uma dor insuportável.

O sangue no meu corpo queimava e bombeava com uma velocidade incrível. Eu comecei a me contorcer e Edward me apertou mais em seus braços. De repente ele estava beijando toda a extensão do meu rosto.

Mas a dor não passava. Ela só piorava.

- Calma, Bella. – Ele murmurava docemente, porém eu conseguia identificar a preocupação e a raiva em sua voz.

- Edward.. dói. Dói muito. – Eu reclamei, abrindo os olhos e encarando a sua íris castanho-dourada.

- Vai passar, já vai passar. Agora descanse. – Eu realmente não sei dizer como eu consegui fazer isso, mas em um instante eu estava me desligando de tudo e até mesmo dele.

Um segundo depois eu estava entrando de cabeça na escuridão.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Eu estava em um misto de emoções. Vê-la com dor era a pior tortura do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava lotado de raiva, com vontade de matá-la. Sem contar que eu estava com o gosto de seu sangue nos meus lábios, fazendo com que todos os meus instintos se propagassem.

Porém ao mesmo tempo de tudo isso eu estava aliviado. Aliviado por saber que a partir daquele dia ela seria apenas minha. Eu havia selado uma ligação com ela, que era forte o suficiente para afastar qualquer um.

Principalmente Jacob.

O _pacto de sangue_ era algo completamente incomum entre os vampiros. É difícil você encontrar alguém disposto a fazer o que eu havia feito, mas era completamente necessário.

Quando nós, por qualquer motivo que seja, nos envolvemos com humanos, temos um método de não criar discórdia entre as raças, fazendo um pacto que as privatiza para nós. Ou seja, Isabella agora pertencia a mim.

Não são todas as criaturas que o obedecem, principalmente os vampiros nômades, mas os lobisomens e os sedentários seguem essa regra com rigor. Conflitos por humanos eram muito comuns antigamente, o que se generalizava e formava uma guerra.

Tudo era mais complicado do que aparentava. Não era um pacto simples de ser feito, primeiramente porque a "vítima" tinha de estar de acordo. Ela tinha de falar a frase "Eu me entrego a você de corpo e sangue" com sinceridade, se não o pacto era inválido.

Segundo porque para nós, vampiros, era muito difí o sangue humano e brecar era algo praticamente impossível, nós apenas recorríamos para ele em situações extremas, como aquela.

Lobisomens também fazem esse pacto, mas eles não sugam o sangue, eles pronunciam outras palavras também, não que eu conheça muito isso.

E terceiro,a partir do momento que alguém invoca o pacto ele tem de ser feito. Não pode ser parado pela metade, é uma coisa permanente e muito séria e, portanto eu não tive escolha se não fazê-lo.

Eu nunca deixaria Isabella ficar com aquele lobo sarnento, ou simplesmente morrer.

Agora ela estava em meus braços, agarrada a mim, dormindo tranquilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O gosto do seu sangue era melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Era perfeito para mim. Doce e viciante. Havia sido tão difícil.. quase impossível parar. Mas a voz dela ali, gemendo e pedindo para eu fazer a dor parar foi a maior estimuladora.

Eu não queria machucá-la. Eu queria vê-la bem.

Estávamos caminhando em direção a sua casa. A raiva ainda borbulhava no meu corpo, assim como o medo e o alívio, fazendo com que o meu coração inexistente se apertasse no meu peito, me causando faltas de ar.

Ela estava quente colada em mim, e chegou a murmurar o meu nome umas duas vezes. Aquilo era a única coisa que conseguia acalmar o meu coração, porque eu estava realmente puto.

A visão dela no chão com Jacob havia sido a pior de minha vida. Ao me encarar aquele viado, filha da puta lembrou-se das palavras que falou para ela. Mostrou a forma baixa com que ele havia a atraído.

Ela estava insegura e eu queria muito dá-la segurança. Mas era difícil, porque era algo tão não eu.

Pulei para o seu quarto, e a deitei na cama lentamente, captando cada curva de seu rosto. Ela estava calma e respirava profundamente. Obviamente não tinha a mínima noção da profundidade e do significado daquela noite. Mas eu a demonstraria isso.

A partir daquela noite ela era _definitivamente_ minha.

Deitei ao seu lado na cama, a trazendo para mais perto de mim. A briga, a gritaria viria apenas amanhã, quando eu tivesse que fingir uma indiferença e uma arrogância. Agora eu demonstraria todos os meus sentimentos para ela, deixando o meu coração mandar.

Deitei a cabeça dela em meu peito, beijando-a carinhosamente no emaranhado de cabelos com cheiro de morango. Ela gemeu baixinho e soltou um suspiro, me abraçando instintivamente.

Eu sorri satisfeito.

Comecei a acariciá-la docemente nas costas, hora invadindo a sua roupa com as minhas mãos, vendo-a estremecer em meus braços e suspirar. Aquilo me dava vontade de rir. Seu corpo reagia instantaneamente ao meu toque. Nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

Ambos não sabiam amar e não sabiam confiar e se entregar. Aquilo não passava de um aprendizado para nós. Éramos novos naquele jogo de sedução e atração. Completamente inexperientes.

As lembranças da noite ficavam rodando na minha cabeça, fazendo meu coração se contrair ou relaxar. Eu agradecia por pelo menos ter conseguido caçar, se não eu não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria fazer o pacto.

Uma felicidade repentina me invadiu e me fez suspirar. Ela era minha. Somente minha. Por que eu tinha a ridícula nova mania de ficar me reafirmando isso como se fosse o cara mais sortudo do mundo?

_Sou eu, não me mate. _Um pensamento repentino invadiu a minha cabeça, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto.

Alice entrou no quarto lentamente, me encarando com os olhos lotados em algum sentimento estranho. Parecia orgulho.

_Como você está?_ Ela perguntou mentalmente.

Eu estava completamente envergonhado de ter sido pego em uma situação tão.. comprometedora. Quero dizer, eu devia me bancar de o "menino malvado".

- Eu estou bem. – Respondi sem encará-la. Minhas mãos criando um caminho no corpo de Isabella.

_Certeza?  
_  
- Absoluta.

_Hm.. eu estou orgulhosa de você, Edward. Sinceramente._

- Pode falar em voz alta.

Ela sorriu.

- Você provou para mim que é um homem digno, sabe. Eu voltei a vê-lo como antes.. bom, não como antes. Eu tenho uma opinião muito melhor de você, acredite.

- Nós ficamos em silêncio nos encarando. E então eu comecei a rir.

- Que papo de irmãos, argh. – Comentei e ela riu comigo.

- Eu sei. – Ela aproximou-se mais de mim. – O que você pretende fazer agora?

Ela indicou Bella com a cabeça.

- O que eu faço de melhor. – Eu falei maliciosamente. E Alice começou a rir loucamente.

- Argh! Não me faça ver uma coisa dessas! É nojento! – Ela me deu um soquinho no braço.

- É a minha vingança por _décadas_ de pensamentos impuros. – Nós ficamos rindo.

- Sério. O que vai ser de vocês agora?

- Hm.. eu fiz o que era necessário. Isso não significa que eu vá casar ou algo do tipo. É apenas mais um dos meus rolos estranhos.

- Não se engane, Edward. Você sabe muito bem que esse não é só mais um de seus rolos. – Ela pareceu se ofender um pouco. – Você fez o pacto com ela. É algo.. profundo.

- É, eu sei. – Mesmo que eu não quisesse lembrar disso. – É.. diferente.

- Eu não vim aqui para interrogar você e sim para me desculpar. – Ela pareceu totalmente culpada e abaixou a cabeça. Estava me bloqueando mentalmente.

- Diga o que você fez de errado, Lice. – Eu falei meio preocupado. – Tenho um medo de seus planos malignos.

Ela riu.

- Eu vim me desculpar por ter me intrometido tanto na sua vida. Mas eu juro para você que foi para o seu próprio bem. – Ela estava com a cabeça baixa. – Tudo que eu fiz foi visando um bem maior: A sua felicidade e a da nossa família.

Eu não estava entendendo muito bem.

- O que quer dizer? – Eu estava realmente preocupado.

- Eu venho monitorando a sua vida há algum tempo. Foi por minha culpa que você nos encontrou em Forks. Eu instiguei você, ou simplesmente controlei você a fazer várias coisas, e uma delas foi conhecer Isabella Swan.

Era engraçado como eu achava vocês perfeitos um para o outro. Eu também a monitorava há um tempo. Observei que no futuro nós ficaríamos amigas, e isso me fez ter um grande interesse por ela.

Vi também que quando você chegaria, você acidentalmente ficaria obcecado por ela, mas que a mataria. Você não sabe o quanto eu tentei evitar isso. O quanto eu temi por ela. Mas então, de repente, eu vi que no futuro você estava simplesmente feliz com ela.

Você estava apaixonado por ela.

Isso me fez conversar com Carlisle e agente decidiu interferir, porque se dependesse só de você, nunca daria certo. Eu fiz Carlisle contratar Bella, apenas para se aproximar de você. Mas de resto, você fez tudo sozinho.

E eu o orgulho por suas decisões.

- Uau. – Murmurei sem palavras.

Eu não estava com raiva, e sim agradecido. Graças a Alice eu havia saído da pior parte da minha vida. Eu havia superado uma fase onde eu era dominado por impulsos e desejos descontrolados.

Eu não era mais um monstro.

- Obrigada, Alice. Eu só tenho que te agradecer.

Ela sorriu e fez um biquinho estranho.

- Só isso? – Perguntou esperançosa. – E os gritos e as brigas?

- Eu vou pensar em uma vingança pior. – Nós dois rimos.

- Você é um cabeça dura, sabia?

- O que foi agora? – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você quase deixou o cachorro ganhar. Foi por muito pouco. Achei que eu ia ter que interferir.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Eu não podia fazer nada.. a escolha era somente dela. Se ela o quisesse, ela o teria. Eu não impediria. – Eu sabia que estava mentindo.

- Ela não o queria. Ele estava a iludindo, passando a segurança que ela precisava, enquanto você foi extremamente grosso. – Outro soco no meu braço.

- Argh. Você esperava o que? "Oh, Deus, Bella. Me escolha, eu sou o homem da sua vida". Que nojo!

Alice riu.

- Vamos marcar algumas aulas. Edward tem que aprender a como tratar as mulheres.

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

- Nem pense nisso, Lice. – Eu briguei, ficando emburrado.

- Hm.. e essa sua possessividade está passando dos limites. Você vai aprender a dividir. – Ela ficou meio pensativa. – Lembre-se que Bella vai ser muito minha amiga. Precisamos começar a colocar a amizade em prática.

- Argh. Você fala como se eu estivesse casado, ou algo do tipo. – Eu retruquei.

- É a realidade. Finalmente Edward Cullen foi fisgado. – Ela começou a rir.

Não, eu não fui.

- Você sabe que está apaixonado, só é orgulhoso demais para falar isso em voz alta. – Ela foi levantando-se e indo em direção a janela. – Vou deixar você pensar, assim cai a ficha mais rápido.

- Hm.. Obrigada, Lice. Adorei conversar contigo. – Confessei, voltando a acariciar Bella por baixo dos cobertores.

- Boa noite, e nada de abusar da pobre garota. – Ela riu alto e então pulou a janela.

Eu não estava apaixonado. Eu não podia estar apaixonado. Quero dizer, Edward Cullen não se apaixona.

Eu fiz uma careta safada e miei. Comecei a rir como um retardado.

- Hm.. Edward. – Bella havia acordado, me encarava com os olhos cansados.

- Durma, Bella. Amanhã agente briga. – Eu dei um beijo em sua testa e a ajeitei mais em meus braços. – Durma bem, meu anjo.

Droga. Eu estava completamente gamado em Isabella Swan.

_Fim do Capítulo VII_

**N/A: CAMPANHA- **Se eu receber TRINTA reviews até amanhã, eu posto o capítulo seguinte, QUE TEM LEMONS, de tarde. Que tal? Uma oferta JUSTA e tentadora.

Olá, amores. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ele tem uma parte explicativa e terá importância para o futuro. Qualquer dúvida que restou sobre o pacto sintam-se a vontade para perguntar.

Acho que devo desculpas ou pelo menos uma explicação para os amantes e Jacob. Eu o fiz aqui na fic BEM idiota, mas é para o bem da história. Espero que não liguem.

Bom.. chega de enrolação e vamos a resposta das reviews maravilhosas de vocês.

**Resposta das Reviews: **

**Jad Malfoy: **Eu também to precisando viu.. é o que ta faltando na minha Você já teve a sua resposta do Jacob? Ele sempre tem que aparecer para FUDER tudo. AHUUAHUHUHAUHAH. Odeio ele. Hum

Que bom que gostou, gatona. Espero ter correspondido as expectativas nesse. Adorei os elogios e agradeço muito pela review maravilhosa.

Beiiiijos.. Ed possessivo, EU QUERO!

**Christye-Lupin: **Ah, adoro . Espero que tenha gostado desse, beijos.

**Cuca Malfoy: **Sua espera acabou, pois eles estã . os LEMONS também. UI *-*

Eles vão se acertando aos poouquinhos. *-*

Adorei a review.

Beiijos

**Lakina: **Ele não demorou na caçada. VOLTOU RAPIDINHO! AHAUHA.

A primeira noite é no capitulo que vem.. HM HM.. Manda uma review cheia de amor no próximo que aí rela chega.

HAUUHAUAUHAUHAUHAUH

Beiijos

**Tatyperry: **Own.. review fofa *-* O próximo chegou..*-* Espero que tenha gostado.

Beiijos

**Marie Swan: **Eu vi sim, TODAS TODAS! AHAUAH. Own.. que bom que gostou do capitulo passado. O que achou desse? |Gostou da idéia do pacto de sangue ou não?

Ah, é.. ele vai percebendo aos poucos que gosta dela *-*

HAUAHUAH.

Adorei a review.

Beiijos

**Oráculo: **Não morre não, hein. Agüente até o final pelo menos. HAUHA Meldels! Eu teria a mesma dificuldade. Não saberia o que fazer.. pegaria os dois, hoho.

Sortuda demaaaaais! Quero trocar de lugar com ela. Ela vem escrever e eu vou lá agarrar o bofe.

Matou a saudade do Jake? AHUHA.

Beeeeeijos

**Tata Black: **Own.. obrigada pelos elogios. Ed atirado é demais mesmo. Beiijos

**Mandiiiz: **No bom sentido? Maldade! Eu bem que gostaria de ser POSSUIDA EM TODOS OS SENTIDOS pelo emmett.

HAUUAHUAUHAHUAUHAUHAUHAH

Você me deixou com pensamentos pervertidos!

Sim, Ed está retornando a ser o bonzinho lindo . *-*

Eu também adoooooooro coisas românticas, muito muito . Mas é bom.

Obrigada pelo eloooogio. Amei.

Beiijos

**Raquel Cullen: **é, eu adorei escrever aquela cena da casa *-* Ele ta virando um fofo, né? Obrigaaaada pelos elogios.

Lemon? Prepare o seu coração, no próximo ela esta aí! AHUAHUAHAAH*-*

Adorei a reviiiiiiiew.

Beiijos

**Bell – montez: **Own.. você também amou o cap, que fofa. Espero que tenha gostado desse *-* beeeijos

**Larissa Motoko: **Ah, como eu queria ser a Bella. Fala sério, né. AHUAHUA. Que bom que amou o cap passado *-*

Calma calma.. todas as suas perguntas vão ser respondidas nos próximos capítulos. Aos poucos.. NÃO *-*

* momento suspense *

Foi explicado o que a Alice escondia, certo? *-*

Adoreeeeeeeei a review. *-*

Beiiiiijos

**Danda Jabur: **HUAHAUAUH. Ed acha que é o gostosão do mundo. Tudo bem, ele é. HAUHA

Ah, é moh bom dar a opinião sobre as fics.. concordo contigo. Uma autora gosta muito disso, ajuda ela ter um rumo e não sair da linha, entende? É importante. Tenta se organizar melhor, amore.

Eu sou exatamente igual. Ate me irrita que as pessoas demorem tanto pra entender alguma matéria. HUAHA. Tipo, seu buuuuurro!

HAUUAUHAUHAH. O foda de fazer o Jacob ter a impressão com um homem é que as fãs do Jake, vão me

UHAAHUAUHAUHAH. Eu ri tambéem.

Hm.. entendi,. Eu gosto das suas reviews gigantes, são legais de se ler..na verdade, todas as reviews são boas. É um estimulo.. mas a sua é mais, porque é maior *-*

A cena do rádio.. eu ri enquanto escrevia, juro *-* AHUAHAUAH

Leeeeeeemon no próximo capitulo. Se prepare, gatooooona *-*

Eu vou contar a história da Bella mais para frente, viu.. com o tempo você vai entendeu, gata *-*

Calor ta me matando taaambém.

Adorei a reviiiiiiiiiiew. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Beiiijos

**Lara Cullen: **Escritora favorita? Que foooofa *-* Brigada, amor. Capitulo quente^? O proximo vai vir .  
beiiiiijos

**Gi Pizzol: **Ah, que bom que adorou a fic. Fico muito muito feliz *-*. Adorei os elogios, viu. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também.. e no próximo as coisas esquentam.

AHUAHA

Beiiijos

**Naati: **Ah, obrigada pelo elogios, gatona. Que bom que está gostando. Espero ter gostado desse.

Beeeeeijos

**Gabriela: **Jake já apareceu nesse capitulo, gata. Com o tempo você vai vendo o que acontece com ele.. ok?

Adorei a review. E obrigada pelos elogios.

Beeijos

**Meiling: **Ah.. obrigada pelo elogio, gatona *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Beeeijos

**Babisy: **Não tenha um infarte! AHUAHA. Preciso de leitoras.. Bom.. a história da Bellita e da mãe dela vem com o tmepo, a cada capitulo eu passo um pouquinho mais da vida dela e mais dicas. *-*

Adorei a review.

Beeeeijos

**May: **Posteeeeeeeei! Não morra! HAUAHUAHA. Espero que tenha gostado.

Beeeijos

**Nathalia: **Louca por Ed mal [2]. Ele me piiiiira! AHUAHUAH. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, gatona.

Beeeeijos

**É isso aí, amorecoos. Amei todas as reviews. Querem o capítulo apimentado amanhã? É só clicar no botãozinho roxo ali embaixo e deixar uma review bonita! Ahauha**

**ADORO VOCÊS!**

**Beeeijiiiiiiiiinhos!**

**Fui. Ari.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII – I'm **_**Yours**__  
_  
( Eu sou seu/sua)

Acho que aquela devia ter sido a noite mais _bizarra_ de toda a minha vida. Quero dizer, noite passada eu estava deitada no chão de um bosque simplesmente falando de um pacto estranho que mais soava como macumba. E no instante seguinte eu estava com uma dor insuportável falando palavras completamente melosas e sem sentindo para Edward Cullen.

E agora eu estava na minha cama, me sentindo completamente confortável, com o cheiro dele impregnado no meu corpo, fazendo com que eu suspirasse.

Eu não havia entendido nada, e esperava que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira ridícula de menino.

Abri os meus olhos lentamente, olhando para o relógio, como fazia todas as manhãs. _11: 42_.

- Merda! – Eu exclamei, enquanto sentava rapidamente na minha cama, o que me deu uma tontura.

- Deite-se. – Uma voz melodiosa me assustou, fazendo com que eu parasse de me mexer.

Ele estava ali. Perfeito como sempre, com os cabelos bagunçados e um olhar cansado. Estava sentado na minha poltrona preferida, me encarando com os olhos um pouco estreitos e uma expressão fechada.

Nunca havia estado tão lindo para mim. Eu quase corri para ele, mas decidi me controlar.

- Já avisei a Carlisle que você não vai trabalhar hoje. – Ele continuou, ainda me encarando com cara de poucos amigos.

- E por que eu não iria trabalhar? - Ele me confundia e me irritava às vezes com aquela pose de cara misterioso.

- Você não tem condições nem de levantar. – Aquilo havia me ofendido.

- Não fale do que você não sabe. – Reclamei, tentando me levantar em seguida.

Caí de bunda no chão e ele ficou me encarando com aquele olhar ridículo de "Eu avisei".

Pelo visto o Edward_ Prepotente_ havia voltado. Aquilo quase me fez soltar um suspiro frustrado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Decidi ser direta, eu estava ávida por explicações.

- Bom.. você disse que não se importava com a minha presença, e eu deduzi que suas lamúrias ontem a noite, _implorando para eu ficar_, deviam ser verdadeiras. Somente lhe obedeci, e fiz o melhor pra você. Não queria me sentir culpado pelo seu falecimento.

Eu fiquei sem palavras.

- Eu implorei? – Corei absurdamente.

- Acho que implorar foi uma palavra leve demais. – Ele estava tão distante.

- Droga. – Reclamei, voltando a me sentar na cama.

O silêncio parecia desconfortável para mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse ansiosa e nervosa, enquanto ele parecia tranqüilo. Aquilo começou a me irritar.

- Acho que você me deve algumas explicações.

- E por que você acha isso? – Ele estava sendo grosso e frio.

- Oras! Achei que fosse um tanto óbvio.

- Não é.

- Edward.. – Eu o ameacei, levantando a voz e fechando os olhos em fendas.

- O quê? – Ele parecia entediado com a nossa conversa.

- O que foi aquilo? Cadê o Jared? Como chegamos aqui? – Eu o bombardeei de perguntas.

- Quem é Jared? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- O menino de cabelos compridos. O Jared, Edward! – Eu revirei os olhos. Ele me encarava como se eu fosse louca.

- Ah, você está querendo dizer o cara-pálida. – Ele riu baixinho, devia ser alguma piada interna.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Edward.. – Ele estava me deixando com muita raiva.

- Em primeiro lugar, quem me deve explicações é _você_. – Ele levantou-se e veio caminhando com segurança para perto de mim. Pude ver pelas suas feições que ele estava muito mais bravo do que eu. Muito mesmo.

- Eu? – Eu gritei em resposta. – Você faz uma macumba comigo, deve ter possuído o meu corpo e feito o _caralho a quatro_, e eu que te devo explicações. Argh!

Eu estava gritando, descontrolada.

- Eu não fiz o caralho a quatro com você. – Ele me pegou pelo braço, me levantando, fazendo com que eu gemesse. – Quando eu a possuir, você estará muito bem acordada, assim poderá lembrar a vida toda da melhor _foda_ de todas.

Eu fiquei muda, sem palavras. E extremamente excitada.

- Eu não te devo explicações. Você estava lá, jogada no chão ao lado daquele nojento, enquanto havia prometido me esperar! Havia prometido se manter a salvo. – Ele estava muito nervoso. Afastou-se de mim, e começou a passar as mãos no cabelo.

- Eu não tive culpa! Aquele retardado me pegou pelo braço e me forçou a ir. – Eu já estava na defensiva.

- Você parecia bastante satisfeita ali, Isabella. – A voz dele havia sido baixa, porém lotada de raiva.

- Eu não estava!

- Isso não importa! Eu não me importo com você! – Ele gritou. Parecia estar tentando convencer a si mesmo.

- Isso não é verdade. – Eu exclamei baixinho, enquanto abaixava a cabeça envergonhada. Eu senti as lágrimas querendo sair, mas eu me controlei. – Você estava preocupado... eu lembro disso, ta legal.

- Eu não ligo para você. – Ele falou com nojo.

Eu segurei com todas as forças o soluço. A raiva e a tristeza me dominaram.

- Jacob tinha razão. Você não merece um pingo de consideração. Você é uma droga de um aproveitador. Eu odeio você!

Ele aproximou-se de mim, eu senti o seu cheiro, que fez o meu coração se acelerar.

- Retire o que disse, Isabella. – Ele falou no meu ouvido, me deixando arrepiada. Eu arfei, e fiz de tudo para controlar o meu corpo.

- É a realidade! Ele me merece muito mais do que você.. ele pelo menos não me trata como se eu fosse a coisa mais nojenta e desprezível do mundo. – Eu parei para tomar fôlego. Estava ofegante e nervosa. – Eu me arrependo por ter escolhido você.

- Agora é tarde. – Ele parecia chateado, pela primeira vez. – Você é minha agora. De corpo e sangue, Isabella.. Você pertence a mim.

Lá vem ele com aquela possessão. Ele estava bem próximo, eu conseguia sentir a sua respiração fria no meu pescoço.

- Eu não sou sua.. eu não quero ser sua. – Eu gemi baixinho.

- Mas você é. – Ele mordiscou a minha orelha e aproximou-se mais um pouco.

– E eu vou fazer você se _orgulhar_ por ter me escolhido. Vou fazer você agradecer. Vou fazer você gritar.

Deus. Agora sim eu estava extremamente excitada. Sentia as minhas pernas tremendo, o meu coração pulando, a respiração ofegante, e a pulsação no meu ventre.

- Pelo visto a trégua acabou. – Eu respondi com um sorriso malicioso, esquecendo de toda a raiva e frustração.

- Acabou. – Ele aproximou-se mais, abaixando-se e mordendo o meu pescoço agora. – É o momento do _Edward malvado_ dar as caras novamente.

A mão dele foi em direção ao meu seio e o apertou com violência, me pegando desprevenida.

- Hm.. eu odeio caras bonzinhos. – Eu gemi em seu ouvido, o puxando para cima de mim.

Nós caímos na cama. Ele por cima e eu por baixo, ficamos nos encarando com intensidade. Apesar de toda a frieza e a arrogância, nós nos desejávamos mais do que tudo. E eu sabia disso.

- Você é minha, Isabella Swan. – Ele falou, olhando em meus olhos.

- Prove, Edward Cullen. – Eu o provoquei.

Ele me respondeu com um beijo avassalador, que me tirou o fôlego e fez o meu coração se encher de paz. Apesar das circunstancias bizarras e de todo aquele papo de pacto, ele estava ali comigo. E naquele momento era a única coisa que importava.

Sua língua se enroscava com a minha, em um movimento sensual. Suas mãos exploravam o meu corpo e me faziam arfar, me contorcer e o desejar mais. Eu o segurei pelos cabelos, ondulando o meu corpo mais ao dele.

Suas mãos agora travavam um caminho pela minha barriga, por baixo da minha camiseta. Eu fechei os olhos e gemi em seus lábios, enquanto ele me beijava vorazmente.

Edward Cullen estava me enlouquecendo, e aquele era só o _começo._****

xxx

_Narrado por Edward Cullen  
_  
Eu estava cansado de fingir. Havia tentado brigar com ela, faze-la sentir-se culpada pelo lance com o Jacob, e simplesmente tortura-la, mas era impossível. Vê-la ali triste era horrível, principalmente se eu era o culpado.

Decidi parar de tentar me proteger dela e viver o momento. Eu merecia aquilo. Nós merecíamos aquilo. E naquele momento eu decidi tirar todas as máscaras do meu rosto e ser apenas o Edward _gamadão_ na Isabella.

Eu a beijava com toda a vontade do mundo, fazendo questão de demonstrar o quanto ela me pirava e era importante. Não que eu fosse expressar isso em palavras, mas pelo menos em gestos.

Minhas mãos estavam em sua barriga, a explorando. A pele macia e quente em contraste com as minhas mãos frias e duras. Fui descendo em direção ao seu ventre, vendo-a preparar-se para o meu contato.

Decidi prolongar a ansiedade.

Toquei-a por cima da calcinha, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse e gemesse, empurrando-a para cima do meu dedo. Ela estava bem molhada, e parecia empolgada, enquanto descia os beijos em direção ao meu pescoço.

- Hm.. vai, Edward. – Ela pediu no meu ouvido, enquanto eu a acariciava.

- O que você quer,_ Bell_? – Eu sussurrei o seu novo apelido, fazendo-a soltar um resmungo.

- Você saabe! – Ela gemeu, ondulando-se em mim.

- Diga pra mim. Diga. – Eu pedi em seu ouvido, a tocando com mais força e precisão.

Ela não falou nada. Simplesmente pegou a minha mão e enfiou dentro da sua calcinha, totalmente impaciente. Eu ri baixinho.

- Hm.. – Ela gemeu satisfeita.

- Quem mandou você cutucar o leão com vara curta? – Zombei no seu ouvido, rindo. Ela gemeu, pois eu fiz pressão em seus clitóris.

- Eu só espero que o leão não tenha a vara curta. – Aquilo foi a frase mais sexy do mundo todo. Eu fiquei muito excitado e passei a movimentar os meus dedos com mais velocidade. Vê-la gemer era a melhor terapia.

Deixava-me tranqüilo e feliz.

Ela abriu mais suas pernas e começou a movimentar-se em minha mão com a cintura. Rebolava e gemia, enquanto eu a beijava no pescoço, ou simplesmente a tocava no seio com a outra mão, completamente compenetrado no meu trabalho de dá-la prazer.

Ela estava totalmente fora de ar, com os olhos abertos, lotados em luxuria, esbugalhados. Eu a penetrava com os meus dedos, com força, a fazendo ter espasmos de prazer e arfar.

Rasguei sua camisetinha no momento em que ela estava alcançando o primeiro de _muitos_ orgasmos. O seu corpo tremia todo embaixo do meu e ela gemia de satisfação, me apertando com as mãos, tentando arrancar o meu cabelo.

Ela parecia estar cansada, mas eu não pegaria leve naquele dia. Eu _precisava_ penetrá-la e aliviar toda a minha tensão.

Abocanhei um dos seus seios com vontade, a fazendo rir embaixo de mim. Eu apenas olhei para cima. Ela me encarava divertida, com as faces coradas e um sorriso torto e sacana.

- Adoro seu lado selvagem. – Ela murmurou, explicando o riso.

Eu soltei o seu seio por uns instantes, totalmente admirado por ela. Ela estava linda e sexy.

- Aproveite. Eu estou inspirado hoje. – Depois voltei a sugar o seu seio rosado que era do tamanho ideal, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ela revirou os olhos e gemeu.

Eu estava com a mão nas suas coxas lambuzadas pelo gozo, e ela começou a ficar excitada novamente. Isso me fez sorrir internamente.

- Sendo que eu não seja obrigada a _dar_ pra você na janela ou no telhado, eu vou adorar. – Ela murmurou no meio de suas lamúrias.

Eu me engasguei no seu peito e comecei a rir.

- Você é absurda, Bell.

- Hm.. pensando melhor, seria excitante. Faça tudo comigo, Ed. – Ela pediu, enquanto fechava os olhos e relaxava mais.

Minhas mãos voltaram a passear pelo seu corpo, e ela grudou-se mais a mim. As mãos dela travavam uma luta com os botões da minha camisa, e eu fingia não perceber, mas agora aquilo já estava começando a me atrapalhar.

- Precisa de um manual? – Eu zombei, aproximando meu rosto novamente do dela, a encarando com intensidade.

Ela ficou mais atrapalhada ainda e soltou um longo suspiro. Não chegou a responder.

- Bell?

- Hm.. pare de me seduzir. – Ela pediu manhosa, me puxando para um beijo.

Aquele beijo foi _tão_ bom. Era tão relaxante tê-la em meus braços, e pude notar que ela já estava em um grau alto de excitação, o que me possibilitava continuar na tortura louca e sensual.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse simplesmente fazer qualquer coisa, a mão dela foi em direção a minha calça e o tocou com firmeza. Eu gemi e fui pego totalmente de surpresa.

- Oh! Ele gemeu. – Ela falou no meu ouvido, divertida.

Eu tentei afastar a sua mão, pois ela parecia um pouco insegura. Mas ela não deixou e resmungou em resposta. Cutucou-me e fez agente girar na cama, fazendo-a ficar por cima de mim.

- Bell, você não precisa fazer isso.. – Falei para confortá-la.

- Eu quero vê-lo urrar, leão. – Ela falou isso sensualmente no meu ouvido e o acariciou novamente, fazendo-me gemer.

- Você vai me matar. – Eu falei, ajudando-a quando rasguei a minha camisa também.

Ela foi abrindo o botão da minha calça lentamente, fazendo questão de tocá-lo o máximo possível. Eu revirava os olhos e ia aos céus.

- Você vai provar do próprio veneno, Ed.. – Ela mordeu a minha orelha, e então começou a travar uma trilha de beijos melosos pelo meu pescoço. Eu apertava os lençóis no meu dedo para não aperta-la e machuca-la.

Ela abaixou a minha calça, e logo em seguida a cueca. Esperei ela tomar alguma atitude sensata, como por exemplo, me acariciar. Porém ela ficou parada o encarando de olhos arregalados e com um sorriso malicioso.

- Que foi? – Perguntei assustado, o encarando.

- _Caralho_, Ed. – Ela falou dando risadas. – É tão.. tão..

- Eu sei, Bell. – Eu me gabei, e peguei a mão dela. – Sinta-se a vontade.

Coloquei a sua mão pequena, quente e inexperiente no meu pênis, causando ondas de eletricidade pelo meu corpo. Surpreendentemente ela começou a bater para mim de uma forma deliciosa e sensual.

Suas mãos o acariciavam por completo, e horas ela fazia mais rápido ou com mais pressão. Eu revirava os olhos e gemia alto em seu ouvido, a instigando a continuar. De repente, enquanto ela me tocava, ela me encarou nos olhos, totalmente corada e alegre.

Eu quase morri.

Por incrível que pareça aquilo me deu mais prazer e me fez urrar e a puxar para mais perto de mim com as mãos. A beijei com voracidade, com muito desejo, esquecendo de toda a tortura que eu queria fazer. Eu estava com pressa.. muita pressa.

- Eu preciso entrar em você. – Eu gemi em seu ouvido, suplicando.

- Já está demorando, Ed.. – Ela pediu.

Ela soltou o meu pênis e nós nos viramos na cama novamente, colocando-me por cima. Eu a toquei com os meus dedos, para ter a certeza de que ela estava pronta para me receber.

- Será que eu caibo aí dentro? – Perguntei maliciosamente, a tocando com mais intimidade, penetrando três dedos.

- Se não couber, eu faço caber. – Ela gemeu. E eu ri baixinho.

- Você tem certeza, Bell? – É sempre bom passar a confiança a mulher, mostrar que ela tem alternativa.

- Ed, eu quero a sua vara dentro de mim. – Ela implorou, ondulando-se embaixo de mim. – Eu tenho plena certeza disso!

Eu não esperei pedir novamente. Retirei a mão de dentro de dela, e fui me ajeitando em sua entrada. A olhei nos olhos quando a penetrei de uma vez. Ela fez uma expressão de dor e surpresa por conta do tamanho, e eu fiquei parado, sem me movimentar.

Ao ver que ela estava mais relaxada comecei a estocá-la lenta e profundamente, fazendo a arfar e gemer embaixo de mim. Suas unhas arranhavam as minhas costas, e ela tentava aumentar o ritmo, por conta da afobação e do prazer.

As pernas dela se fecharam na minha cintura, e eu aumentei o ritmo, segurando-a com a minha mão.

Ela começou a gritar junto comigo, ofegante e completamente dopada de luxuria.

- Diga que é minha. – Eu pedi em seu ouvido, no meio do som de nossos gemidos.

- Eu.. eu.. – Ela gemia, totalmente sem capacidade de falar.

- Diga, Bell. – Eu exigi.

- Eu sou sua._ Absolutamente_ sua. – Ela gritou.

- De quem você é? – Eu perguntei, a provocando, bombeando mais forte, tirando o meu pênis e o penetrando novamente até o final.

- Eu sou sua, Edward Cullen! – Ela gemeu bem alto.

- Oh! – Eu gemi satisfeito.

Ela estava suada, e me encarava com os olhos lotados de luxuria e amor, assim como eu a olhava, com certeza. Toquei-a no rosto, sentindo que o clímax estava muito próximo. Nossos corpos ao mesmo tempo começaram a se contrair e dar os primeiros sinais de espasmo e ápice de prazer.

Os dois gemeram e gritaram bem alto, enquanto ela se contraia em cima do meu pênis, e gozava juntamente comigo. Nós nos calamos e ficamos nos encarando. A respiração descompassada, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios inchados. Porém ambos felizes e satisfeitos.

Eu saí de dentro dela, depois de jorrar o meu líquido gelado e estéril, tombando em cima de seu corpo quente. Ela estava tão exausta que tinha dificuldades até de deixar os olhos abertos.

- Uau. – Murmurou extasiada.

Eu ri.

- Assuma que foi a melhor _foda_ da sua vida. – Nós giramos na cama e eu a ajeitei em meu peito.

Ela deitou a cabeça lá, e começou a movimentar as mãos no meu peitoral frio. Parecia estar alheia a esse movimento, como se fosse algo instintivo.

- Realmente, Ed.. – Ela falou com a voz bem fraquinha.

Comecei a acariciar os seus cabelos e ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- O que foi?

- Você não vai mesmo me contar sobre aquela macumba, né? – Ela parecia meio frustrada.

- Eu já lhe contei o que você precisava saber.

- Você já falava antes que eu era sua. Deu na mesma.

- Mas agora não tem mais volta.. você é _realmente_ minha. Minha propriedade, minha máquina de prazer ambulante. – Eu dei um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Fico feliz por ser útil. – Pura ironia.

Ficamos quietos por uns instantes e eu comecei a rir descontroladamente, ao passar todo nosso momento pela minha mente.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou meio confusa.

- Você é tão louca, Isabella Swan. – Comentei, rindo ainda mais.

Ela ficou meio brava.

- Eu não sou louca! – Retrucou, beliscando a minha barriga. Eu fingi sentir alguma coisa.

- Não! – Falei sarcasticamente. – Magina.

- Explique-se. – Ela estava brava.

- Só você pra querer ficar conversando no meio da _transa._ – Ela calou-se ao ouvir o que eu tinha dito. – Achei que era a menina que gostava de silêncio.

Eu a encarei, e vi que ela estava corada.

- Você me faz querer falar coisas sacanas e eróticas. – Ela confessou, e eu ri mais alto.

Ela tentou me afastar com o braço, mas eu a impedi.

- Essa foi a coisa mais bonita que eu alguém já falou para mim, Bell. – Eu contei, e ela corou mais ainda, ficando mais irritada.

- Pare de me zombar. – Ela se debateu no meu peito.

- Não estou te zombando. Eu acho isso.. fantástico. – A puxei para mais perto, fazendo com que ela me encarasse, colocando nossos rostos próximos um do outro. – Diga coisas sacanas para mim.

Ela desviou os olhos.

- Tem que ser espontâneo, no momento de prazer eu simplesmente não consegui filtra-las.

- Filtra-las? - Perguntei confuso. Ela ainda não me encarava.

- É. Quando estou com você tenho que me controlar para não falar qualquer coisa absurda que venha na minha mente. Você ficaria assustado com as coisas que penso de você..

Pelo visto aquele era um momento de confissões. E o que mais me irritou era saber que ela escondia coisas de mim, que havia coisas que ela simplesmente decidia não me falar. Argh!

Por que ela tinha de ser imune ao meu super poder?

Você não precisa filtrar nada de mim.. eu quero saber tudo. – Murmurei a beijando nos lábios, carinhosamente. – Eu estou tão cansado.

- Durma, então.. eu vou parar de falar. – Ela ajeitou-se no meu peito novamente.

- Não estou cansado fisicamente. – Pausei para tomar coragem por alguns instantes. O medo da rejeição dentro de mim. – Eu estou cansado de tentar te afastar de mim. Cansado de fingir que eu não a desejo a todo instante, Bell.

Ela ficou quieta, completamente em choque. Seu coração começou a bater frenético em seu peito e ela arfou.

O silêncio trouxe a insegurança para o meu peito, fazendo-o doer de uma forma absurda. Eu sabia que tinha a chance de ser rejeitado, mas a sensação era horrível. Ela milhares de vezes pior que apenas a hipótese.

Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro. Decidi apagar da minha mente aquele momento horrível, porém era quase impossível.

Eu não havia percebido que ela me encarava, e que estava com o rosto próximo ao meu. Sua respiração batia na minha boca, e fez com que eu abrisse os olhos para encará-la, deixando evidente o meu desapontamento e tristeza.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu de repente. – Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir.

Ela veio lentamente e me beijou, fazendo com que meu coração morto voltasse a bater.

Era um beijo cheio de desejos e sentimentos reprimidos. Um beijo que nós nunca havíamos dividido, pois era completamente sem mentiras e sem fingimentos. Ele nos entregava e deixava evidente o quanto estávamos a mercê um do outro.

Eu a apertava em meu peito, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. E ela agarrava meus cabelos, os puxando com força.

Depois de nos beijarmos começamos a rir e ficamos nos encarando com os olhos brilhando. Aquele momento era novo entre nós, e eu realmente havia gostado.

- Essa foi a conversa _pós-sexo_ mais interessante da minha vida. – Ela comentou em êxtase se jogando em cima de mim novamente. – Eu estou exausta.

- Se amanhã você não conseguir andar é apenas o efeito _Edward._

Ela começou a rir descontroladamente, e então me encarou assustada ao ver que eu não a acompanhava.

- Você está falando sério? – As faces coradas e o medo estampado me fizeram rir um pouco.

- Hm.. eu faço uma massagem relaxadora qualquer coisa. – Passei a mão lentamente por seu corpo, e ela gemeu baixinho.

- Eu me sinto _tão_ arrombada, Ed.. – Ela murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu revirei os olhos e ri baixinho.

Adorava vê-la falando sacanagem.

- Isso que da ficar duvidando da minha vara _gigantesca._ – Comecei a passar a mão nas costas dela, a deixando arrepiada.

- Acho que vou dormir. – Ela falou de repente. Soltou um longo bocejo e se ondulou mais no meu corpo.

- Bons sonhos, Bell. – Murmurei em seu ouvido, dando um beijo no seu coro cabeludo.

- Sonharei com você, Ed.. você e sua vara mágica. – Falou rindo, enquanto fechava os olhos e relaxava.

Eu ri alto.

O silêncio perfurava os meus ouvidos e me deixava constrangido, porém eu decidi esnobar aquilo. Fiquei vendo-a relaxar aos poucos, a acariciando lentamente. Bella soltava vários suspiros.

Uma coisa invadiu a minha mente, deixando-me extremamente curioso. Percebi que ela já estava quase dormindo.

- Isabella? – Chamei-a de repente, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos chocolates perfeitos.

- Hm?

- Você ainda está arrependida por ter me escolhido? – Eu falei aquilo fazendo um biquinho e uma carinha fofa. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente, levando as mãos quentes para o meu rosto e para o meu abdômen.

- Absolutamente, não.

Eu sorri satisfeito, e a deixei dormir. Todas as emoções afloravam de mim, e eu sabia que se Jasper ficasse ao meu lado naquele momento, ele ficaria enjoado, pois eu era o cara mais feliz do mundo.

Fechei os olhos e soltei um suspiro feliz. No momento eu tinha tudo o que queria. Uma mulher linda e sexy nos braços, que me fazia pirar, estava com a minha família novamente. E principalmente, havia tido o melhor sexo da minha vida.

Fiquei ansioso. Eu estava _louco_ pelo segundo round.

_Fim do Capítulo VIII_

**N/A: **Oláaaaaaaa! Como prometido, AQUI ESTOU EU! Postando no dia seguinte, graças as reviews MARAVILHOSAS DE VOCÊS! Só tenho que agradecer. Foram **38 **reviews! Muita muita coisa!

Eu li todas e adorei cada uma delas *-* Vocês são muito especiais pra mim, amorecos.

Enfim.. vamos ao que interessa. Dessa vez eu não responderei review por review. São muitas e eu estou sem tempo.. então, eu vou escrever uma frase para cada um em um texto único.

Para conseguir postar tão rápido agente tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios. Eu estou exausta, mas como prometi, eu vou postar. Peço desculpas. Eu realmente amo esse lance de relação autora-leitora, só dessa vez REALMENTE não vai dar.

Bom, lá vamos nós.. primeiramente agradeço a **TODOS** que estão lendo e pirando como eu com a fic.

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Lara Cullen** ( quer me contratar para matar o Jacob, huh ), **Lucia87 **(Adorei os elogios *-* ) , **Babisy **( Necessitada pelo Edward que nem eu, \o ) , **Adinha Nery **( A ex- leitora fantasma que deu as caras *-* e que adorou Jacob se ferrando, ui ) , **Alice Fadinha Cullen **( Gamada em Edward cafajeste, que nem eu ) , **Fernanda Kowalewicz **( Futura assassina do Jacob Black. Aquele que devia ser viado, AHUAH ) , **Naty **( Obrigada pelo estímulo *-* ) , **Thais Gabriela **( Ansiosa quase morrendo pelo capítulo? Esbanje-se com o Lemon. Huh) , **Lily Souma **( A louca por beijinho do Jake na Bella, só pra irritar o Ed. ) , **Larissa Motoko **( A menina que tem a mente que nem a minha *-* Bella vampira, CAMPANHA! ) , **Noelle **( Também acho o Jacob um RETARDADO. *-* Campanha: Ed, seja gentil. Ou melhor, Ed, eat me \o ), **Oráculo **( Ui, quer o Jake todinho pra você. Dividi o lobão com as desesperadas. HAUAH ) , **Raquel Cullen **( Você viu o que aconteceu quando ela acordou, huh? To precisando de um cara desses aqui em casa. ) , **Gabby B. Lupin **( Eu prefiro o Edward cafajeste [2] ) , **Atenas Halle **( Matei a sua loucura interior? Espero que sim ) , **Emmy Borbolleto **( Edward diferente? Só aqui meeesmo! Original al al al al HAUAH ) , **Hinata Weasley **( Bella se safou do cachorro e ganhou um leão. GRAAAAW! ) , **Re Lane Cullen **( Edward é cego, mas com o tempo a ficha vai cair *-* ) , **Luanna Cullen **( SAFAAAAAAADA! Já tinha lido. HAUAH. Comente o que achou por aqui, hunf.) , **Meiling **( Own, mandou duas reviews *-*. Adorei os elogios ) , **Bell-montez** ( Jacob sarnento [2]. HAUAH ) , **Line Teles **( Adorei as duas reviews, gatona. Que tal o banho de água fria agora? Ta precisando? Ahuaha ) , **Tata Black **( Jared tem que atrapalhar mais um pouquinho, não acha? ahHAUAHUAH ) , **Melinda **( Leitora novata! Fique feliz! Chegou o cap safaaado! Espero que tenha gostado e seja bem vinda *-* ) , **Lilá Potter **( Edward sacana? ADOROOOO! ) , **Lindsey **( Obrigada pelos elogios, gatona ) , **Cuca Malfoy **( Você viu no que isso deu. Espero que tenha gostado ) , **Tatyperry **( Ed é burrito, mas daqui a pouco percebe que ta de quatro pela Bella. Hihi ) , **Lakina **( Campanha: JARED na carrocinha! AHUAHAUHA ) , **Aandy **( Edward menino mal, é MARA MESMO! AHAUH. Campanha: Matando o Jared Black. Ou melhor, Jacob ) , **Christye-Lupin **( Jared é um tapado desesperado. Vou contratar umas putas pra ele. HAUAHAHA ) , **May **( Obrigada pelos elogios ) , **Dii Wiltgen **( Rá! Finalmente deixou review! AHUYAH. Obrigada pelos elogios *-* ) , **Mia Cullen Potter **( Que bom que adoroou*-* ) , **Mina **( Calma calma calma! Já postei. O que achou? ) , **Lia Granger **( Fico feliz que esteja amando, gatona ) , **Mione03 **( Jacob é idiota. Edward é prepotente e malvado, mas completamente queria! E você?)

**UFAAAAAA! **Terminei. Bom, só consegui fazer isso por hoje. Espero que não me matem por essas respostas tão curtinhas. :/

**Proposta: **O capítulo NOVE já está pronto. Quem quer? Deixei review bem bonitinha, que quando chegar no TRINTA novamente, eu posto *-*

Combinado?

**Amo tooooodos vocês *-* **

**Digam se gostaram da lemon. No próximo capítulo TEM MAIS! **

**Beiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijos!**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX – Honey, honey.**

(Querido/a, querido/a)

Honey, Honey, how he trills me  
Honey, honey, nearly _kills me_

I've heard about him before  
And I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean  
He's a _love machine_

Querido, querido, como ele me emociona.  
Querido, querido, ele quase _me mata._

Eu já escutei sobre ele antes  
E eu quis saber um pouco mais  
Agora eu sei o que eles queriam dizer  
Ele é uma _máquina do amor._

Levantei da cama cedo, naquele dia. Eu estava impaciente. Queria ver a reação de Bella no dia seguinte da transa mais deliciosa ocorrida na história. Gostaria de ver a forma com que ela se comportaria comigo.

Eu já estava decidido a me entregar, havia cansado daquele jogo onde nós fingíamos não nos gostar, agora eu queria aprender.

Aprender a _amar._

Desci as escadas de sua casa sem fazer nenhum ruído e fiquei sentado na cozinha, pensativo. O seu cheiro impregnado no meu corpo, fazendo com que a minha mente evoluída mergulhasse em várias lembranças indecentes e promiscuas.

Minha garganta ardia de uma forma prazerosa, fazendo com que eu ficasse excitado e não _sedento_, como aconteceria normalmente. Eu já estava precisando aliviar a minha tensão novamente.

Esse é o preço que se paga por ser insaciável. Às vezes você fica na vontade.

Ouvi um gemido lá em cima, e o meu coração morto tremeu em ansiedade e expectativa. Um resmungo baixo e um coração acelerado eram captados pelo meu ouvido biônico.

Para me distrair e fazer pose de homem perfeito abri a sua geladeira e fui escolher o seu café da manhã. Montei uma mesa velozmente, enquanto ela gemia e reclamava lá em cima algo que eu não conseguia entender.

Comecei a fritar uns ovos quando ouvi os seus pés tocando no chão e caminhando-se para a porta... agora ela descia as escadas e eu sentia toda a adrenalina no meu corpo, fazendo com que minha mão tremesse ligeiramente.

Eu estava ofegante. O que era ridículo, porque vampiros não podem ficar ofegantes.

Eu fingi que não havia a escutado entrar na cozinha, fiquei encarando os ovos na frigideira, torcendo para ela falar alguma coisa boa. Ou erótica.

-Bom dia. – Murmurou sem graça, fazendo com que eu virasse.

Ela estava magnífica enrolada no lençol, com os cabelos bagunçados, a boca inchada e um sorriso satisfeito e confuso.

Eu sorri de volta.

- Ovos? – Perguntei, mostrando a frigideira.

- Uau. – Murmurou olhando para a minha arrumação divina. – Vou te contratar.

Ela foi se aproximando lentamente, como se temesse as minhas reações, assim como eu temia as dela.

Ela estava completamente hesitante, exatamente como eu. Nós estávamos pisando em um terreno desconhecido para ambos. Estávamos aprendendo junto.

- Só se for como seu _boneco inflável_ ambulante. – Comentei risonho.

Ela corou absurdamente, e escondeu o rosto.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas. – Ela ainda não me encarava.

- Por quê? – Eu estava meio confuso.

- Eu preciso trabalhar hoje, e coisas assim me... _excitam._ – Ela falou lentamente. E eu tive de rir.

Coloquei o ovo em um prato e fui me aproximando, sedento por tocá-la.

- De noite eu _acabo_ com você, não precisa se preocupar. – Falei em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela arfasse e quase caísse no chão, eu a segurei com uma mão.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou de repente, fazendo com que eu risse ainda mais. - .. pelo ovo, óbvio.

Ela afastou-se de mim – corada obviamente – sentando-se na mesa. Eu tive vontade de beijá-la.

- Hm.. pelos ovos? Sei. Estava agradecendo pelo sexo fantástico que eu lhe proporcionei. – Aproximei de trás da cadeira e dei um beijo em seu pescoço quente.

- Ed.. – Ela resmungou.

- Quê? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

- Eu preciso comer e se continuar nesse clima, eu provavelmente vou te atacar. – Ela estava coma voz esganiçada por culpa do descontrole.

Eu ri alto.

A ironia na frase dela fez com que eu ficasse excitado. Eu realmente a imaginei me atacando, mostrando os dentes e a unha. Como uma selvagem.. uma selvagem sedenta por mim e pela minha vara.

Oh, céus!

- Eu estou tão pornográfico hoje. – Falei, enquanto me afastava.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Sério. De dez coisas que eu penso, onze são sobre sexo.

- Espero que não pense comigo. – Ela falou, depois levou uma colherada de ovo para a boca.

- Eu penso coisas _diabólicas_ com você, Bell. – Sentei-me na cadeira na sua frente.

Ela parou e pensou por uns instantes, enquanto mastigava e ingeria o alimento.

- Hm.. eu estou ardida. – Comentou casualmente, voltando a levar ovo para a boca.

Eu ri novamente.

_Lembrete mental_: Ficar ao lado dela alterava o meu humor.

- Se quiser, eu posso passar _hipoglós._ – Eu a encarava com um sorriso malicioso e perverso. Parecia um maníaco. – Ou.. dar beijinho. Também é uma _ótima_ idéia. Não acha?

Ela ficou quieta, parada, atônita. O garfo na metade do caminho, e a boca escancarada. Eu quase tive um ataque. Pude perceber que seus olhos brilhavam em desejo, provavelmente ela estava imaginando.

- Hm.. acho melhor eu ir me arrumar. – Levantou-se prontamente e saiu correndo.

Escutei um barulho de alguém caindo nas escadas e um xingamento. Desatei a rir.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela avisou e continuou o seu caminho para o quarto.

Eu tive de me controlar muito para não invadir o quarto e a beijar, a possuir. Não podia ferrar com tudo bem no meu segundo dia de trabalho. Eu já havia faltado ontem.

Ainda vestia as roupas com que havia ido a floresta salvar Isabella do cachorro sarnento, mas eu realmente não me importava. Eu nunca ficaria fedido. Era a pessoa com o melhor cheiro do mundo. Tirando o cheiro de Isabella.

Sentei no sofá e fiquei a esperando. Minutos depois ela desceu pronta, com uma roupa simples e os cabelos presos.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Eu a segui, mas antes peguei a chave do meu carro em cima do móvel da sala. Eu havia o deixado ali ontem, antes de ir salvar Isabella do cachorro sarnento. Ela andava tranquilamente em direção ao meu _Volvo_ prata.

Entramos em silêncio, sem nos encarar, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Bella estava corada, o que provava que os pensamentos dela não eram nada puros. Tentei tirar isso da minha cabeça.

- O que vai querer ouvir? – Arranquei o carro com velocidade, dando um susto nela.

- De novo esse papo?

- Diga logo. – Eu estava sem paciência. Queria esquecer sexo de qualquer forma. Precisava de foco.

- _Funk_. – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu decidi respirar até três antes de explodir. Decidi me controlar e não esgana-la, ou come-la ali mesmo. Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro, depois eu abri e a encarei.

- Você ta brincando, né?

- Não. Nunca é cedo para ouvir putaria. – Ela falou com um duplo sentido matador.

Ela abriu o porta luvas e ficou remexendo nas minha coisas.

- Olhe.. – Eu falei, puxando o seu braço na minha direção, fazendo com que ela me encarasse. - .. você quer ir trabalhar, não é?

- É, eu quero.

- Não parece. – Falei frustrado, respirando lentamente. – Ainda quer ouvir funk?

- Absolutamente.

- Isabella.. – Eu a chamei calmamente. - .. eu estou tão excitado que seria capaz de te comer aqui mesmo. Então, por favor.. se você realmente quer ir trabalhar, não coloque funk.

O sorriso aumentou nos lábios dela.

- Edzinho está excitado.. – Ela zombou, aproximando-se de mim. – Que fofo.

- Não provoque.

- Edzinho está louco para comer a Bellinha. – Ela falou cantando e me fez revirar os olhos.

Com uma mão, puxei-a para o meu colo, fazendo-a sentir a minha ereção bem na sua bunda. Isabella arregalou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Você vai pagar essa noite, Bellinha. – Respondi, entrando na brincadeira. – Eu vou te chupar tanto que você vai ficar desnutrida.

Ao falar aquelas palavras em seu ouvido ela empalideceu e ficou parada em choque. Os olhos lotados de desejo.

Passei a mão pelo seu corpo, sensualmente, e mordi o seu pescoço. Ela gemeu baixinho. E então, eu a afastei para o outro banco, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Uau. – Murmurou atônita – Você sabe como enlouquecer uma mulher.

Eu ri.

- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. – Eu estacionei lentamente, a encarando pelo canto de olho.

De repente, ela parecia ter ficado preocupado e incomodada com alguma coisa.

- O que foi, Bell? – Perguntei docemente. Desliguei o carro e com as minhas mãos a fiz me encarar.

- Hm.. – Ela estava pensativa e hesitante. – Posse te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Teria como você agir normalmente comigo dentro do hospital? – Ela estava realmente falando sério.

- Tudo isso é em respeito aos doentes que não podem transar? – Perguntei irônico a puxando para mais perto. Fui tentar beijá-la, mas ela virou a cara.

- Não. É em respeito a seu pai. – Ela disse prontamente, passando a mão pelo meu braço.

- Meu pai ficará feliz e orgulhoso de saber que eu sou um homem que adora transar.

- Ed.. – Ela estava praticamente suplicando. – É estranho para mim essa coisa de estar _transando_ com o filho do meu chefe. Soa tanto como interesse.

Eu a puxei para mais perto, expirando o meu ar inebriante. Ela fechou os olhos e relaxou nos meus braços. Dei um beijo na sua testa.

- Tudo bem. – Falei em seu ouvido.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e levou as mãos para o meu rosto, o acariciando lentamente.

- Obrigado. – Ela deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e foi se afastando lentamente. Abriu a porta e desceu, antes de fechar a porta, virou-se para mim. – Não vem?

- Preciso me.. acalmar. A sua excitação não é evidente. – Falei constrangido. Ela riu.

- Se chegar atrasado, terei de avisar ao Dr Carlisle, Cullen. – Murmurou sensualmente, me lançou uma piscadela e saiu andando para o hospital. Eu ri baixinho.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a pensar nas coisas mais horripilantes. Até comecei a rir quando me lembrei de um pedaço de um filme chamado _Jackass_, quando um cara se veste de velhinho, e vai as ruas. Só que ele tava com o saco de fora.

Mas então, as imagens minhas e dela voltavam na minha mente, acordando o meu júnior adormecido. Inspirei e expirei várias vezes.

Isabella me levava a loucura. Cada vez mais. Adorava ser seu boneco inflável ambulante, mas no momento eu realmente precisava _desinflar._

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Eu acho que nunca havia ardido tanto em desejo como estava agora. O ponto a baixo do meu ventre estava pulsante e praticamente gritava pela vara _enorme e perfeita_ de Edward. Era como se nós tivemos viciado um no outro, a cada momento precisávamos nos tocar.

Era uma obsessão por sexo e pelos nossos corpos.

Eu estava molhada e a cada passo que dava cogitava a idéia de voltar para o carro e morrer de tesão junto com Edward.

Eu ainda estava meio perdida nos acontecimentos e completamente confusa. De um segundo para o outro nós já estávamos ligados de uma forma estranha e fatal. Quero dizer, o meu coração não agüentaria muito o sexo com ele. Na noite passada eu achei que poderia morrer a qualquer instante.

Ainda mais depois das palavras doces que ele falara pra mim. Meu coração se encheu de esperança e de felicidade, porque ele me desejava. Eu não era a única obsessiva da história, eu sabia que por trás daquela mascara de cara durão havia alguma coisa a mais.

Mesmo que fosse apenas o desejo pelo sexo e meu corpo. Eu realmente não me importava.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Swan. – Falou a recepcionista. Eu lancei um sorriso sincero. – Dormiu bem? Todos estavam comentando da sua gripe.

Ao lembrar da noite a minha vagina pulsou mais e eu corei.

- Dormi. Eu já estou perfeita, Senhorita Madson. Obrigada pela preocupação. – Entreguei o meu cartão de empregada do hospital para ela, que passou em uma maquina. – Com licença.

Fui caminhando para a sala de Carlisle totalmente dopada e embriagada de lembranças. A perfeição do ritmo dos nossos corpos, as suas palavras sensuais. O seu rosto perfeito. Tudo me excitava e fazia-me querer mais.

Bati na porta, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

- Com licença. – Falei ao entrar.

- Ora, ora, ora. Bom dia, Bella; - Ele estava mexendo no computador e parecia animado e feliz. – Como você está?

- Eu estou ótima. – Falei, corando.

- Pelo visto Edward cuidou bem de você. – Por que eu tinha de enxergar o duplo sentido nessa frase?

- É, ele será um ótimo médico, Carlisle. – Não sei por que a minha fala fez com que ele risse.

- Hoje estamos atolados de coisas para fazer; - Ele disse já me entregando um relatório e a agenda dele para eu arrumar.

Quando ele disse que eu teria muito trabalho, ele não mentira. Ao sair da sala de Carlisle, cinco minutos depois, eu já estava correndo pelo hospital, fazendo todas as minhas tarefas, e cuidando para que tudo desse certo.

Nas próximas duas horas, eu não havia nem parado para sentar. Eu só andava de um lado pro outro, ou simplesmente ficava na recepção, falando com as famílias dos doentes que Carlisle cuidava.

Era realmente cansativo e entediante. E tudo isso se devia ao fato de Edward estar longe de mim.

A cada momento eu sonhava com ele aparecendo no final do corredor, vestido de médico, bem ao estilo pornô, segurando um chicote e falando que estava na minha vez. Apenas esse pensamento já era capaz de me deixar aérea e causar vários acidentes no hospital.

Isso inclui atropelar pacientes.

Sinceramente, Edward Cullen não fazia bem nenhum para a minha sanidade mental. A cada momento eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Nele, sua vara, e seus lábios, murmurando loucuras no meu ouvido.

Aquilo sim era sentir-se desejada. Aquilo sim que era _homem_ de verdade.

Nem tempo de ver o meu pai eu tive. Na realidade, eu estava evitando ir visitá-lo naquele momento. Quero dizer, eu não conseguiria entrar naquele quartinho e acidentalmente encontrar Edward, e olhar para o meu pai.

Era desrespeitoso demais. Eu me sentiria uma vadia louca tarada.

Além do mais, meu pai me perguntaria por que eu não fui visitá-lo ontem, e eu teria de falar que estava fazendo uma experiência de biologia da faculdade. Não é como se fosse totalmente mentira, mas isso era muito desleal para mim.

Uma das coisas que eu mais odiava era mentir, principalmente para o meu pai.

Uma das coisas que eu mais odiava era mentir, principalmente para o meu pai. Só que isso era puramente para o bem dele, era necessário. O que ele faria se descobrisse que eu estava lá escondida, sem estudar e trabalhando para pagar as suas despesas?

Provavelmente, ele abandonaria o hospital e nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

Meu pai era uma pessoa muito parecida comigo, ou seja, extremamente orgulhosa. Além do mais, nós gostamos muito de nos sentir independentes, algo que é ao contrário da minha mãe. Ela é totalmente dependente de mim.

Pelo menos _era_ até o Phill aparecer e curar todas as feridas de nossas vidas. Realmente, ele havia sido nossa salvação.

Agora ele cuidava dela para mim, e isso me deixava muito aliviada. Odiava ver a minha mãe tão vulnerável a problemas, sendo que na maioria dos casos, _eu_ é que os trazia para dentro de casa. Só que a única diferença era que eu sabia lidar com eles, enquanto minha mãe nem os entendia.

Eu sou uma pessoa terrivelmente azarada. Não sei quem da família me passou esse gene desgraçado e maldito, porque se eu soubesse essa pessoa já estaria amaldiçoada, obviamente. Era engraçado como tudo de ruim era atraído para a minha pessoa.

Eu atraia problemas. E muitas vezes problemas irremediáveis e incuráveis. Aqueles que você vai levar pra sempre na memória.

Um _trauma_. Minha vida era lotada de traumas.

Várias lembranças passaram pela minha mente, fazendo com que toda a tristeza e a vergonha passassem pelo meu coração. Eu instintivamente levei a mão ao meu peito, e o apertei, sentindo a costumeira falta de ar, e os batimentos do meu coração aumentando, espalhando o nervoso no meu corpo. Deixando-me ofegante e despedaçada.

Achei que ia cair no chão e começar a me contorcer, me encolhendo no canto. Porém braços me seguraram. Braços frios e mais macios do que algodão. Eu simplesmente deixei-me levar, sem me importar com que ia acontecer a seguir.

Eu estava dopada de medo e de aflições antigas.

- Acho que vou desmaiar. – Murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para o meu herói, e um instante depois veio a meia escuridão.

Eu não estava apagada completamente. Ainda conseguia ouvir o pessoal do hospital, e uma respiração fria batia no meu pescoço. Mãos frias tocavam o meu rosto e palavras eram ditas rapidamente para mim, fazendo com que eu não entendesse.

De repente, a luz. Eu fui abrindo os olhos lentamente, encarando aquelas íris castanho-douradas que eu tanto gostava. Elas estavam lotadas em preocupação.

- Bell? – _Ele_ perguntou cauteloso. Percebi que estávamos na sala de descanso dos médicos, a que nesse horário ficava completamente vazia.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci baixinho, o encarando serenamente.

- O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou confuso, sem saber o que fazia comigo. Eu fechei os olhos e senti toda a insegurança e o medo novamente.

- Por favor, me abrace. – Eu pedi, abrindo os braços pra ele. Ele me tomou em seu colo como um bebê e eu apoiei o meu rosto em seu pescoço cheiroso. – E não pergunte nada.

Ele foi fazendo com que todo o medo se esvaísse de mim. Foi me acalmando e tranqüilizando o meu coração traumatizado e despedaçado. Eu nunca havia sido tão vulnerável para ele como naquele momento.

Eu estava demonstrando a parte mais fraca e menos conhecida de mim. A parte que apenas _quatro_ pessoas tinham acesso.

- Eu já estou bem. – Falei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo ali no lóbulo.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta. A sua ajuda foi crucial e eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. – Eu estava constrangida, completamente sem graça de ficar o encarando.

Ele levantou o meu rosto com os dedos e me beijou delicadamente. Eu retribuí com todo o meu coração, deixando-me entregar por completo pela primeira vez. Primeira vez depois de _Ethan_.

De uma forma doentia e obsessiva eu confiava em Edward Cullen plenamente, mesmo que em alguns momentos ele se mostrasse confuso sobre suas próprias ações. Como se ele também estivesse tão perdido quanto eu.

Na realidade a nossa "relação" – que era o nome mais apropriado – era uma forma de encontrar o caminho de volta ao amor. De volta a felicidade plena.

Por mais que nós não amassemos, eu temia que isso pudesse acontecer em breve, porque eu já não conseguia me ver longe daqueles lábios perfeitos, ou das mãos frias e delicadas.

Eu já não conseguia me ver longe de Edward Cullen.

Ele entregou-se da mesma forma que eu, retirando a mascara da prepotência e da distancia, o transformando em _meu_ doce Edward, que adorava me acariciar enquanto eu dormia, e que tinha um fascínio por me beijar.

Ou por transar.

- Dorme em casa hoje? – Perguntei docemente em seu ouvido, depois depositando vários beijos no seu pescoço.

- Você realmente achava que eu não ia dormir? – Ele estava com o meu sorriso torto preferido nos lábios deliciosos.

- Esse é o pedido oficial, Ed.. – Eu fechei os olhos e inspirei o seu cheiro, deixando-me embriagada.

- Sim, eu vou dormir na sua casa, Bell. – Ele falou, enquanto passava a mãos pelas minhas costas.

- E vai fazer o que prometeu, não vai? Vai curar o meu ardido com os seus lábios mágicos. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, sentindo que ele estava começando a ficar excitado.

- Eu não abro mão disso. Farei você subir pelas paredes hoje. – Prometeu.

Eu arfei.

- Preciso ir trabalhar. – Eu falei, enquanto voltava a beijar a sua jugular, seu ombro, sua clavícula.

- Hm.. só mais uns minutinhos. – Ele pediu. Abri os olhos e percebi que ele estava com um sorriso feliz e tranqüilo.

- Eu já estou com saudade da sua vara gigante dentro de mim. – Eu sussurrei sensualmente.

Ele agora estava pulsante embaixo de mim, sua ereção na minha bunda, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos e ficasse excitada também.

- Guarde isso para dizer de noite, por favor. Não vou me controlar. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

Levou uma das mãos ao meu seio, eu gemi em sua orelha, baixinho.

_- Atenção: Funcionários, pedimos para que vocês usem a sala de descanso somente para descanso. Obrigada. _

A voz de Carlilse invadiu os alto falantes do hospital e fez com que eu pulasse do colo de Edward, assustada.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntei olhando para os lados.

Edward estava com o queixo trincado.

- Câmera. – Mostrou, apontando para o canto da sala.

- Eu estava louca e neurótica ou era a voz do seu pai? – Devia estar toda descabelada e com os lábios um pouco inchados, mas eu nem ligava.

- Era ele. – Edward estava convicto.

Eu arregalei os olhos e senti o ar faltar. Pelo visto Carlisle já sabia de tudo. Ele parecia realmente divertido ao dar o aviso.

- E agora? – Perguntei perdida.

- E agora vamos mostrar o dedo do meio para ele, venha, Bell. – Edward me puxou e começou a mostrar o dedo do meio e fazer caretas para a câmera.

Eu tive um ataque de riso.

- Ele é meu chefe. Não posso mostrar o dedo do meio.

Edward fazia isso por mim, ao meu lado. Suas caretas eram infantis e lindas, que eu tinha vontade de mordê-lo.

Uma vontade bem estranha, na realidade.

- Eu estou com vontade de te morder. – Falei em seu ouvido.

Edward me encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e fez um sorriso maldoso.

- Me morde, Bella. Bem no pescoço. – Ele abaixou-se um pouco e deixou o pescoço exposto para mim.

Eu olhei para câmera, dei um tchauzinho e então ataquei o Ed, o mordendo com os meus dentes fracos. A pele dele era resistente e deliciosa.

Ele era todo perfeito.

Nós começamos a rir, e ficamos abraçados por um tempo.

- Vou ter que procurar um local mais reservado aqui no hospital, para nós. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto, me puxando pela cintura e me guiando para a saída.

- Você é louco. – O beijei no canto dos lábios. – Eu preciso ir. Até depois, Ed.

Ele me deu um beijo nos lábios, o que fez o meu coração pular no meu peito. E então eu fui me afastando dele, sentindo como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido deixada pra trás.

Ao sair da sala todos os funcionários me encaravam com aquele olhar acusador. Eu apenas corava e dava aquele sorriso satisfeito.

Pelo menos era eu que estava pegando um cara gato, que tinha vontade de transar comigo em todos os lugares. Rá! Invejem, suas piranhas.

Voltei a correr pelo hospital, fazendo o meu trabalho, com tudo na minha cabeça, deixando-me louca. Eu estava ansiosa para noite, para aliviar a tensão e esquecer completamente do passado e das minhas cicatrizes por um tempo.

Passei a evitar o escritório de Carlisle por aquela tarde, tentando ao máximo não ir lá. Não sabia a forma que ele me olharia, se seria do tipo divertido e malicioso ou bravo e conservador. Decidi deixar pro dia seguinte.

Comecei a contar os segundos e os minutos para a noite. Ela prometia.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Enquanto eu dirigia para casa, a minha mão coçava para não virar o volante e seguir em direção a casa de Bella. Acho que soaria como uma perseguição e ela ficaria um pouco assustada, por esses e outros motivos decidi continuar no meu caminho.

Ao chegar em casa me deparei com todos os meus familiares, me encarando com aquele sorriso acusador e malicioso, e suas mentes falando impurezas e zombarias.

- Olá. – Decidi esnoba-los e me exibir, demonstrar o quanto estava satisfeito.

- O Ed esta diferente.. esta, esta diferente.. o Ed esta diferente! Foi.. foi ela, sim.. foi a Bella que deixou ele assim. – Emmett começou a cantar em volta de mim, jogando flores e gramas na minha cabeça.

Eu tive de me segurar muito para não soca-lo.

- Como foi a noite, maninho? – Alice me perguntou, com aquele olhar perverso. – Ou melhor dizendo, como foi o _dia_ de ontem?

- Querem realmente saber? Sim, eu transei com ela. Foi ótimo e hoje eu vou lá transar de novo. Legal, né? É, eu sei.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas e aplausos. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ele assumiu! Assumiu! – Gritaram Jasper e Emmett ao mesmo tempo. Fazendo a dancinha em volta de mim, novamente.

Carlisle e Esme estavam abraçados no canto da sala, somente rindo. Alice e Rosalie pulavam junto com os maridos.

Na minha família só tinha loucos.

- Hm.. ela é boa de cama? – Emmett perguntou de repente, fazendo com que todos virassem pra ele;

- Cala boca, Emmett! – Repetimos juntos, e ele deu os ombros, rindo maliciosamente. Rosalie deu um soco no ombro dele.

Eles continuaram me zombando, enquanto eu ficava parado, os encarando com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu realmente não me importava com isso.. eu não estava mais necessitado, e daqui a pouco teria a melhor noite da minha vida.

Por que deveria ficar mal humorado mesmo?

De repente Alice ficou calada e os seus olhos arregalaram-se, a minha mente encheu-se com a visão do futuro e eu senti o meu coração morto congelar-se e se despedaçar.

O ar faltou e eu tive de me segurar para não cair.

O telefone tocou instantes depois.

_Triim.. triiiiiiim._

Era o celular de Carlisle.

- Alô? – Ele falou apreensivo.

_- Venha para cá imediatamente. Charlie Swan teve uma recaída, não queremos tomar nenhuma atitude sem você, Carlisle._

- Eu já vou. Me explique exatamente o que está acontecendo com ele.

_- Ele está delirando e já perdeu completamente o controle dos rins. Assim, de repente. Não sei lhe explicar. Corra pra cá!_

A sala calou-se imediatamente, ficamos todos em choque sem saber o que dizer. Carlisle não esperou nada, foi em direção a sua pasta, e depois correu para a porta. Quando estava prestes a sair ele me lançou um olhar.

- Vá ajudar a Bella, Edward. Ela vai precisar. – E então ele saiu em disparada para o hospital. Entrando em seu carro só para ninguém perceber.

Eu fiquei atônito, ainda em choque, sentindo o meu coração se apertar.

- Vá logo, Edward. – Alice falou, me dando um sorriso de conforto.

Eu corri para o meu quarto, colocando a primeira roupa que havia visto na frente, depois saindo em disparada para o meu _Volvo_. Acho que nunca andei tão rápido como naquele dia.

O que eu mais queria era confortá-la e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Não queria a ver abatida, e sim pronta para um sexo selvagem.

Estacionei de qualquer jeito na frente de sua casa, descendo rapidamente e indo em direção a porta. Bati duas vezes, e ninguém respondeu. Eu insisti mais vezes.

- Bell, sou eu. Abra, por favor. – Supliquei.

Depois de cinco minutos torturantes de espera, a porta foi aberta, deixando com que eu visse os olhos tristes dela pela fresta.

- Edward, eu.. eu.. – Ela ficou sem palavras. Eu simplesmente abri a porta, e a abracei com força, beijando o seu pescoço.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo. – Murmurei em seu ouvido.

- Meu pai, Ed.. é o meu pai. – Ela sussurrou na minha orelha, tristemente.

Não estava chorando e nem fazendo escândalo. Estava tranqüila, apenas triste, como se isso fosse algo corriqueiro em sua vida. Algo comum.

- Eu sei, Bell. Meu pai já foi para lá resolver tudo. – Eu fechei a porta e peguei no meu colo, subindo as escadas lentamente para o seu quarto.

- Você acha que eu sou um bebê ou algo do tipo. – Ela falou meio manhosa, aconchegando-se em meu peito.

- Quando tenho você segura em meus braços fico com a plena certeza que nada lhe machucar. E isso me tranqüiliza. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, quando a colocava na cama.

- Pare. – Ela pediu de repente.

- O quê? - Murmurei confuso.

- Cadê o Edward sensual, grosso e irritante? – Ela estava com um sorriso fraco, e me puxou para deitar com ela.

- Ele não existe. Pelo menos não mais. – Eu a puxei para perto de mim. – E cadê a Bella indiferente, orgulhosa que me odeia?

- Hm.. acho que ela também não existe mais. – Ela murmurou no meu ouvido, ondulando-se em mim. – Sabe.. eu sabia que isso ia acontecer com o meu pai, recaídas e até mesmo a morte. Só que agente nunca consegue se preparar para esse tipo de coisa.

- Sabe o que temos de fazer, Bell? – Eu perguntei maliciosamente.

- Ed.. eu estou ardida e triste. Não acho que possa fazer nada. – Ela parecia realmente sem pique e completamente triste. Algo tão não-Bella.

- Você não precisa fazer nada, meu anjo. Hoje a minha missão é lhe proporcionar _cura e felicidade_. Como um bom médico faria. – Eu comecei a tocar o seu corpo, nos lugares que eu sabia que ela gostava. – Essa é a noite de esquecer tudo e apenas gemer.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Eu realmente estou precisando de uma dose dessas, Doutor. – Murmurou sensualmente. – O que eu preciso fazer?

- Apenas abra as pernas e deixe o resto comigo. – Toquei o seu seio por cima da camiseta que ela estava usando. E fui para cima dela, a beijando no pescoço.

Ela estava tensa, mas me deixou beija-la ternamente, fazendo com que seu corpo se entregasse a mim lentamente. Eu estava encaixado no meio de suas pernas, uma mão tocando o seu rosto, e a outra apoiada na cama.

Aquela era uma noite de conforto e confiança para ela. Tudo o que ela precisava no momento.

Ela levou as mãos ao meu pescoço, me puxando mais para perto, agora me beijando na boca, fazendo com que nossas línguas se tocassem sofregamente, acalmando todo o meu corpo que ansiava por seu gosto. Nós já estávamos completamente colados.

A mão que estava em seu rosto, passou a descer um pouco, explorando cada milímetro de pele do seu pescoço, colo e depois travando uma trilha gelada até o seu ombro.

Descolei nossos lábios para falar.

- Posso? – Perguntei apontando para a sua roupa. Ela me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios e concordou com a cabeça.

- Deve. – Respondeu calmamente, soltando um longo suspiro.

Afastei-me um pouco, retirando a camiseta que ela usava, com facilidade. Ela estava sem sutiã. Nunca havia reparado como o seu corpo era bonito e bem modelado, como era perfeito para mim.

Para as minhas mãos tocarem.

Perdi o rumo e fiquei meio distraído, avançando sobre o seio dela com volúpia, esquecendo do que eu estava fazendo.

Eles eram tão bonitos, volumosos e atraentes.

Eu toquei o seu bico rosado com a ponta dos dedos, e eu a senti arrepiar-se embaixo de mim. Minha boca foi levada instintivamente, o abocanhando com pressa e urgência, porém delicadamente.

Ela gemeu baixinho e levou as mãos para o meu cabelo, o bagunçando.

Pelo visto ela gostava daquilo.

Passei a contornar o bico do seio dela com a língua, dando algumas chupadas uma hora ou outra, enquanto a minha a segurava pela barriga, a puxando mais para mim. A minha outra mão foi automaticamente para o outro seio, o apertando e acariciando com um pouco mais de pressão, a fazendo contorcer-se de excitação.

- Ed.. – Gemeu, quando eu o mordisquei levemente, apertando a minha mão com um pouco mais de força.

Eu já estava excitado. E não era pouco. Isabella tinha o poder de despertar uma chama em mim, de me ascender em segundos com um simples olhar.

Dei um último beijo e seu seio e fui trilhando um caminho em direção a sua boca, passando antes pelo ombro, clavícula e só depois subindo pelo pescoço e a beijando, penetrando a minha língua desesperadamente.

Sua língua me recebeu da mesma forma, desesperada pela minha. Ansiando completamente um toque mais intimo.

Minhas mãos foram tirando o resto de roupa que faltava enquanto eu a beijava com voracidade, explorando todos os cantos de sua boca, a fazendo agarrar o meu cabelo com mais força e me puxar para mais perto.

Ela estava nua, embaixo de mim, completamente vulnerável, e pronta. Uma de minhas mãos foi descendo para verificar a sua excitação e eu me surpreendi por senti-la tão molhada. Estava na expectativa como eu.

A toquei com o dedo e ao perceber que ela havia estremecido e ondulado o corpo e quadril para cima do meu dedo, eu decidi estimula-la um pouco.

Parei de beijá-la só para ver o prazer estampado em sua face, escondendo o medo e a desesperança, ou qualquer outro sentimento ruim que ela quisesse esquecer. Ela estava de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio, fazendo caretas.

- Olhe para mim, Bell. –Eu pedi, enquanto a estimulava com mais pressão, e a encarava.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, deixando as íris lotadas de luxuria a mostra para mim. Aquilo foi outro estímulo que me fez continuar naquela loucura sensual. Ela deu um sorriso para mim, e eu captei aquilo como um sinal para avançar.

Eu tinha a permissão e não a deixaria passar em branco.

Retirei o meu dedo, e recebi um protesto em resposta. Eu tive de rir.

- Calma.. calma. Eu preciso antes cumprir o combinado, Bell. – Respondi em seu ouvido.

Dei um beijo no seu lábio e então comecei a travar um caminho de fogo. Fui beijando o seu pescoço, o seu colo, o meio de seus seios, o começo de sua barriga, o seu umbigo..

Ela estremecia de expectativa.

Demorei mais tempo em seu ventre, e então abri mais as suas pernas e dei um beijo no meio de sua vagina, um beijo lento e demorado. Ela gemeu e me estimulou a continuar. Fui travando beijos estralados por toda a sua extensão.

Então, afastei um pouco a cabeça para encará-la. Era linda como a própria Isabella.

Acho que eu devia virar ginecologista, pois era apaixonado por vaginas.

Foi então que uma coisa chamou minha atenção em sua virilha. Ali tinha uma cicatriz grande que acompanhava o tamanho de sua vagina, paralela. Ela não era fina, mas também não chegava a ser grossa.

Eu arfei. Como será que ela havia conseguido uma cicatriz daquela? Não parecia ser algo que se consegue em um machucado comum. Parecia um corte feito por uma faca.

Eu estremeci só de pensar.

Ela deve ter percebido que eu encarava a cicatriz, porque de repente fez um barulho com a garganta e com as mãos enfiou a minha cabeça na sua vagina novamente. Eu quase ri.

Decidi esquecer aquilo, pelo menos por hora, e continuar o meu trabalho delicioso de provar o seu gosto e dá-la prazer.

Lambi lentamente o seu clitóris, sentindo o seu gosto pela primeira vez, o que me fez explodir em prazer e fechar os olhos, gravando o sabor exótico e perfeito. Ela respondeu com lamúrias e pressionou a minha cabeça com mais força.

Passei a chupá-la com sofreguidão, concentrando-me e empenhando-me para que saísse perfeito, de uma forma que nunca acontecera com ela. O seu gosto me embriagava e fazia eu a chupar com mais força, hora a beijando, ou simplesmente lambendo. Como se fosse o melhor doce do mundo.

Ela gemia alto agora, arranhando o meu couro cabeludo.

- Ed! Isso mesmo, Ed... ah! – Falava, contorcendo-se, molhando a minha boca cada vez mais com o seu sabor.

Ela gozou entre os meus lábios e eu nunca havia provado de um sabor tão delicioso. Superava o sangue humano e qualquer coisa já ingerida por mim, era como mergulhar em um lado profundo e nunca mais emergir.

Eu estava morrendo cada vez mais, e o pior de tudo isso é que eu gostava de estar naquele estado.

Eu gostava de estar entregue e vulnerável.

- Uaau! – Suspirou, enquanto eu tirei a boca de sua vagina e fiquei ali parado, sem reação. Dei um beijo na sua cicatriz, antes de subir e a encarar.

Ela estava suada e parecia mais tranqüila e entorpecida.

- Você simplesmente _nasceu_ para fazer isso. – Ela comentou, puxando-me para cima dela, me abraçando.

Estava com o olhar tarado e pervertido.

- Isso, diga coisas eróticas para mim, Bell. – Pedi, a abraçando e encaixando nossos corpos.

- Eu quero ver a vara de novo. – Ela fez um biquinho como uma criança mimada. Eu soltei uma risada.

- Gamou, hein. – Comentei, mordendo sua orelha.

- Quem não gamaria? Uma retardada, apenas. – Ela disse, beijando meu pescoço, e fungando nele. – Mostra ele pra mim.

- Você só vai querer ver ele? – Aquela era a conversa mais estranha da minha vida.

Ela tocou o meu abdômen. E mordiscou o meu pescoço.

- Eu preciso senti-lo _dentro_ de mim. – Ela disse com a voz rouca e mais sensual do que nunca.

Eu quase gozei com aquilo, sério. Decidi a obedecer instantaneamente. Fiquei todo atrapalhado para tirar as roupas por culpa da minha excitação.

- Deixa que eu faça isso. – Ela pediu, enquanto me dava um empurrão, rodando na cama, fazendo-a ficar em cima de mim.

Ela estava com um olhar selvagem e nua em cima de mim. Eu estava prestes a explodir.

Foi abrindo os botões da minha camisa lentamente, com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Eu fechei os olhos e fui captando cada toque com mais atenção. Ela deu um beijo no meu peito e eu a ajudei a retirar a camisa por completo. Essa foi jogada em algum canto do quarto.

Então, ela começou a desabotoar a minha calça, tocando _nele_ de propósito, só pra me ver gemer e arquear o corpo. Eu estava completamente a mercê dela. Ela era a minha dona e eu faria tudo que ela mandava.

Retirou a minha calça lentamente, e então foi abaixando a cueca, deixando-o desprotegido.

- Ele é .. indescritível. – Ela murmurou e eu abri os olhos para encará-la. Ela estava boquiaberta, praticamente babando em cima dele.

Ele estava ereto, pulsante, completamente pronto para penetrá-la, e ela pareceu ler a minha mente e me obedecer.

Subiu em cima de mim, sentando-se nele, entrando de uma vez só. Eu praticamente urrei, pois não esperava uma reação dessas. Ela parecia descontrolada, começou a cavalgar urgentemente em cima de mim, me fazendo arfar e quase morrer.

Eu a peguei pela cintura e passei a ajudá-la no movimento, fazendo com que eu saísse e entrasse nela abruptamente, causando um choque entre nossos corpos e um prazer maior.

Suas mãos foram para o meu abdômen, o apertando e arranhando com força, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça em cima de mim, e gemia. Ela estava com a face corada, os lábios inchados e o suor escorrendo pela testa.

Estava perfeita.

Ela abaixou lentamente o tronco e me beijou, enquanto continuava a dar investidas ao mesmo tempo em que eu. Parecia que a vagina dela era perfeita para mim. Era um espaço estreito e apertado que me dava mais prazer. Como se tivesse sido desenhado para a minha vara mágica e gigante.

- Mais forte, Ed.. mais forte. – Ela gemeu, em meu ouvido. – Quero senti-lo lá no final, me arrombando.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me levar aos céus. Eu a obedeci no mesmo instante, ajeitando-a mais em meus braços, tendo a capacidade de penetrá-la de uma forma mais violenta e intensa, fazendo-a contorcer-se em meus braços, gemendo por mais.

- Bell.. – Eu gemi roucamente. E ela pareceu gostar, movimentando-se mais.

Acho que aquele foi o orgasmo mais intenso de toda a minha vida. Ele durou um longo tempo, nos deixando entorpecidos e incapazes de nos mover. Gozamos juntos e gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava caída sobre mim, com o corpo mole. Eu saí de dentro dela, e a puxei para deitar direito sobre o meu corpo. Parecia estar em choque e completamente saciada, como se aquilo tivesse sido exatamente do jeito que ela queria.

- Obrigada, Ed.. você foi fantástico. – Ela murmurou, enquanto encostava a cabeça no meu peito e relaxava todos os músculos.

- Descanse, Bell. Você sabe que eu estou aqui e que não vou a lugar nenhum.. – Sussurrei, começando a cantar uma canção de ninar para ela. Ela adormeceu em poucos instantes, deixando em mim o cheiro de sexo e suor.

Eu dei um sorriso satisfeito e agradeci aos céus por aquele momento. Era engraçado mais eu havia encontrado em Isabella a minha outra metade. Eu havia me tornando um dependente.

Dependente do seu corpo, seus beijos e o som de sua voz. Ou seja, dela.  
Eu não sabia o nome daquilo e nem estava interessado em descobrir, só tinha a certeza de que viveria o momento e o aproveitaria com todo o meu coração de pedra, porque querendo ou não Isabella me deixava feliz e me completava.

Ela era tudo. Emoção, tesão, alegria, medo, insegurança..

Ela havia virado a minha _vida_. Ou melhor, existência.

I've heard about you before  
And I _wanted_ to know some more  
Now I'm about to see  
What you _mean_ to me

Eu já escutei sobre você antes  
E eu quis saber um pouco mais  
Agora eu estou prestes a descobrir  
O que você _significa_ para mim

_Fim do Capítulo IX_

**N/A: **Uau! Mais um para vocês. *-* Espero que tenham gostado. Eu realmente fiquei pasma com o número de reviews do capítulo passado. Em dois dias agente passou dos trinta. Eu li cada uma e adorei todas.

A respeito do próximo capítulo: Ele já está pronto, a propósito eu acabei de finaliza-lo. O nome é: _O magnífico Chocolate _

Eu o adorei. Ele é simplesmente o MAIOR capítulo da fic até então. Vamos fazer o seguinte.. vou aumentar para quarenta reviews, se eu não as receber em cinco dias, eu posto.

Fechado?

Bom.. eu irei responder as reviews da mesma forma que no capítulo passado. É mais rápido e assim não preciso demorar um ou dois dias para postar, consigo fazer isso em questão de meia hora.

Agradecimentos:

Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic, isso é muito importante para mim, de coração. Peço a todos que deixem uma review apenas para dizer o que acha, o que eu preciso fazer para melhorar ou para dar um toque. Isso me ajuda muito.

Agora os agradecimentos específicos:

**Fernanda Kowalewicz **( Primeira review do capítulo quente, que honra,ui. Acalme o fiofó, o capítulo seguinte já está vindo, assassina. Eu sou rápida no gatilho,. RA! AHAUAH) , **Tata Black **( Jared de presente? Você quer no embrulho ou não? Aqui você pode tudo! AHUAH) , **Raquel Cullen **( Gostou do segundo round? Prepare-se porque o terceiro vem aí, e é o melhor, na minha humilde opinião. Se você gosta de chocolate, é bom já preparar o banho frio. :P ) , **Re Lane Cullen **( Eu nunca te daria o Ed de presente! Tipo assim, se quiser te empresto em alguma noite aí.. porém esse aí é meu :P HAUHA ) , **Naty **( Edward malvado é MELHOR DA VIDA!) , **Jad Malfoy **( Eu não sei como vê alerta de favoritos. Me ensina? AHUAH. * A PERDIDA* Jacobixa? Calma calma.. ele ainda vai atrapalhar MUITO. Uau! Minha lemon te deixou louca! Ri muito com sua review. Foi um prazer receber a sua review mais longa (L) ) , **Hinata Weasley **( Eddie JR? Eu to precisando de um AMIGÃO desses, hoho*) , **Bell – montez **( Viu.. você tava na história. Sentiu-se A bella, huh? *-* Quero a vara do leão pra mim *-* ) , **Melinda **( Own, obrigada pelo etímulo *-* ) , **Larissa Motoko **( Acha que a Bellita ta safada aí? É porque você não viu o próximo capítulo ainda. ELA FICA TARADA! AHUAHUA. * spoiler hoho * . Hm.. Bella ser transformada? Eu ainda não pensei nisso. Pensei em ter um final mais ORIGINAL. Mas veremos. Hoho* Adoro suas reviews. ) , **Mia **( Não sufoque! Ainda tem MUITO mais, hoho *-* ) , **Lilá Potter **( Own, obrigada por todos os elogios! Também quero um Ed malvadooooooooooooo!) , **AliceFadinhaCullen **( Deus, você é tarada que nem eu, hoho ATOOOOORO! ) , **Babisy ( **Respondendo a dúvida: Não, ela não se sente mais atraída a ele. É algo como um pacto " simbólico" que une duas pessoas. Por exemplo, você viu ou leu Harry Potter? É mais ou menos como a ligação entre Harry e Voldemort. Não necessariamente afetiva, porém é forte e única. Entendeu ou não, gatona? ) , **Adinha Nery **( Postei, postei! Mais Ed fofo pra ti! ) , **Aandy **( Edward Cullen malvado de boxer preta no Natal? Papai Noel vai roubar da gente e vai gamar. DICA. AHUAHA ) , **Vamp K **( Obrigaaaada*-*) , **Christye-Lupin ( **Ed vai ser menos idiota a cada momento agora. *-* Do jeitinho que agente gosta, Tarado e fofo. ) , **Gabby B. Lupin **( Quero a vara também. SNIIIF! AHAUAHUAH ) , **Oráculo **(CAMPANHA: Quero um vampirão foguento e malvado na minha cama. Hoho- ) , **Lindsey **( Obrigaaaaaada ) , **Lakina **( Compra um ventilador potente. O clima vai esquentar em Forks. HAUAUHUAHUA) , **Naaati **( Se o Ed quiser, eu falo sacanagem pra ele. AHUAUHAH) , **Line Teles **( Você quase jogou uma macumba em mim no capítulo do Pacto que eu sei! HAUAHA, Cenas de possessividade? Vão ter várias, eu prometo. Vou fazer em sua homenagem, hein. Amore.. eu ainda não tenho nenhum projeto novo em mente. Na realidade, tenho, mas eu acho que será uma SHORT, e escreverei só quando terminar essa para não perder o fio da meada. Prepare a banheira com gelo.. o clima vai ), **Mandiiz **( Efeito Edward? Eu também quero, bua! AHUAHAUAH. Adorei a review ) , **Noelle **( O segredo dos Cullen é só mais pra frente.. agora ela vai aproveitar da vara mágica, hoho.) , **Nathalia Peverell Cullen **( Espero ter matado a ansiedade. Não se preocupe, capitulo que vem tem mais, hoho) , **Mione03 **( Quero um leão desses aqui! AHUAH. Vamos, eu posso ser a presa facinho! ) , **Emmy Borboleto **( Eu ri escrevendo as partes da conversa no meio do sexo e depois. É muito engraçado como eles levam isso na simplicidade.) , **Elisabpshady **( Ah, adorei os elogios *-* ) , **Bárbara **( Futuramente tudo será revelado, até o fato do Ed ser vampiro. Ed e sua vara mágica. Ui) , **Princesa Rebecca Chiba **( Que bom que gostou, gatona *-* ) , **Danda Jabur **( Eu vou te perdoar por ter só deixado review nesse capítulo porque ela foi GIGANTE! AHUAH. Imaginei eu acordando de madrugada porque tinha uma retardada gritando tipo: O ED CHEEGOU! ELE CHEGOU, SEU CACHORRO SARNENTO! Eu ia rir muito. Prefiro fofamente rude. *-* Mais a cara dele.. ele é MACHO MERMÃO! Cara-palida eu quis dizer de índio, amor.. não de ser branco,. Entendeu? Own.. obrigada pelos elogios. Adooro suas reviews!) , **Lily Souma **( Ah, que fofa. Adorei a review ) , **Bells C **( Como assim daonde saiu o pacto, gatona? Explica sua pergunta direito que eu respondo, viu? *-* ) , **Lara Cullen **( Own.. fã eternamente? Isso me anima! *-* ) , **Lindsey **( Chegou chegou! Espero que tenha gostado) , **Aninhoca **( Minha gaaaaaata! Você por aqui! É, só não vai soltar spoiler que eu te espanco, hein. HAUAH. Eu te protejo, eu o Ed. Agente vai acabar com o povo que quer te matar. HAUAHAH. Own.. obrigada pelo elogio. Adooro você. E obrigada por atualizar OS perdidos pra mim. *-* ).

**UUUUUUUUFA! **Agora é só ir no botaozinho VERDE e manda bala, pessoal. A minha parte eu fiz, façam a de vocês como os leitores perfeitos que vocês são.

Até a próoooooooxima,

Beiiiiiiiijos

Ari Cullen.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X – O **_**magnífico**_** chocolate**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Eu sentia todas as minhas feridas cicatrizando-se em meu peito, parecia que todo o medo havia ido embora e toda a desesperança. Apesar da dor e do sofrimento pela doença e recaída do meu pai, a felicidade plena preenchia o meu coração.

Noite passada havia sido – com certeza – a melhor de toda a minha vida. Eu havia me sentido amada e querida pela primeira vez.

Cheguei no hospital no meu carro idoso – que havia voltado do concerto – totalmente sem o conforto do Volvo prata e de seu dono. Nessa manhã ele dissera que passaria em casa antes de ir pro trabalho, pois seu expediente começava mais tarde.

Eu estava preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo pronta para qualquer noticia. Edward havia me acalmado com o seu corpo e a sua tranqüilidade.

- Bom dia. – Falei apressada para a recepcionista.

- Olá, Senhorita Swan. Carlisle está a esperando no corredor em que seu pai está internado. – Ela disse sem me encarar, com os olhos vidrados em seu computador.

Eu apenas bati o cartão e saí correndo para o tal corredor. E lá estava Carlisle Cullen. Nem parecia que havia ficado a noite sem dormir apenas cuidando do meu pai com a maior dedicação.

- Bella. – Ele exclamou, dando o seu sorriso contagiante.

Eu me aproximei apressadamente, dando uma escorregada e caindo no chão de bunda. Eu fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

Carlisle estava rindo e veio me ajudar a levantar.

- Como ele está? – Perguntei prontamente.

- Se recuperando. – Ele falou com um sorriso aliviado. Tinha a plena certeza que havia sofrido tanto quanto eu.

Só que eu havia arranjado uma forma _milagrosa_ de achar forças e alegria, enquanto ele ficava a noite em claro no hospital.

- Graças a deus. – Falei com sinceridade.

- Ele sofreu muito essa noite, Bella. E teve de lutar muito para sobreviver, disse que não poderia morrer sem antes falar com você. Delirou muito sobre você e sua mãe. Depois de falar encarou os meus olhos com simpatia.

- Eu só tenho que lhe agradecer, Carlisle. Você só vem me ajudando nesses últimos tempos, não sei nem como lhe mostrar a minha gratidão. Devo muito a você. – Eu estava meio envergonhada, principalmente por tudo que eu fizera com ele.

- Não precisa agradecer, Bella. Eu também tenho que lhe agradecer por muitas coisas, querida. – Carlisle tocou o meu ombro e me olhou intensamente.

Por que será que o rosto de Edward veio em minha mente?

- Eu ainda lhe devo desculpas. – A culpa pesou em minha mente.

- Desculpas? Não, Bella. Edward antes de te conhecer era uma pessoa _lastimável_. Estava enfrentando uma fase difícil e você o ajudou a se reintegrar e voltar a ser o menino que eu criei.

Eu provavelmente estava corada.

- Não queria que você tivesse visto a cena de ontem.. na sala de descanso. – Eu abaixei a cabeça e não o encarei.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Aproveitem bem a juventude e o que estão sentindo. É apenas isso que importa. – Eu senti um imenso afeto por ele. – A propósito, por que hoje você não vai lá em casa?

O quê?! Calma aí.. eu mal havia começado a _transar_ com o menino. A minha mente ficou totalmente em pane e eu não consegui responder.

- É, eu.. eu.. – Eu não sabia o que falar e como sair daquela enrascada.

- Depois eu peço para Edward falar com você. – Ele disse, olhando para uns enfermeiros ali longe. – Pode entrar no quarto do seu pai se quiser, querida. Agora, com licença.

Ele se afastou de mim, e foi andando em direção aos homens de branco.

Eu ainda estava em choque, parada e provavelmente pálida. Minha mente ainda processava as palavras de Carlisle: " Por que hoje a noite não vai lá em casa?". Eu nunca havia pensado por esse lado, mas eu e Edward não tínhamos nada definitivo.

Eu nem sabia classificar o que nós éramos um para o outro!

Várias palavras passaram pela minha mente, mas nenhuma se encaixava.

O que eu sabia é que estávamos longe de sermos _namorados_. Ou de ter alguma relação oficial. Ali só era loucura e sexo.

Pelo menos eu gostaria de pensar assim para não me ferir.

Entrei no quarto com as mãos trêmulas, avistando o meu pai com um aperto no peito. Aquela era uma boa forma de esquecer Edward e seu sexo incrível.

Aproximei-me lentamente, observando cada parte de seu corpo e principalmente sua expressão cansada e abatida. Ele tinha agora poucos traços daquele antigo, forte e carrancudo chefe, agora ele parecia um homem mais sensível e vulnerável.

A minha garganta secou-se e eu senti o meu choro silencioso descendo. O meu choro sem lágrimas: seco e doloroso.

O toquei no rosto, depositando todas as energias positivas ali, acreditando com todo o meu coração que eu desejava que acontecesse com ele o melhor. Às vezes o melhor é a pessoa simplesmente ir, para parar de sofrer.

Eu entendia muito bem disso.

Em uma situação da minha vida, havia implorado pela morte, a esperei ansiosamente, e ela não chegou. A vida foi simplesmente cruel comigo e decidiu não me abandonar, deixando-me com as dores físicas ali presente, consumindo o meu corpo, derramando o meu sangue. Porém o que mais me incomodava eram as dores psicológicas, o sentimento do abandono e da traição em meu peito, me despedaçando e me deixando oca.

Vazia. Sem sentimentos. Sem _lágrimas_.

Acho que eu devo ter chorado tanto naquele dia, implorado tanto pela morte e pelo inferno, que simplesmente eu _sequei_. Eu nunca mais fora a mesma. A partir daquele dia eu havia me tornado em somente um fantasma do que a verdadeira Isabella Swan um dia havia sido.

Mas agora eu estava voltando. Eu recomeçara a sentir que o meu coração estava inteiro e que ele batia novamente. Sentia a vida, o amor e a felicidade. Conseguia me sentir completa e curada.

Eu conseguia agradecer por ter sobrevivido aos tempos ruins.

- Bells.. – Meu pai resmungou baixinho, em meio ao seu sono.

Eu dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu estou aqui, papai. – Murmurei em seu ouvido. – Você tem sido muito forte, viu.. Mas não faça isso por minha causa. Eu não mereço isso. Eu sei que você provavelmente não está me escutando agora, mas eu gostaria de olhe confessar algumas coisas..

Eu não tenho sido a filha perfeita e estudiosa que o senhor pensa. Na realidade, nem estudando eu estou. É tudo apenas uma fachada, para você não brigar comigo. Eu estou trabalhando aqui no hospital para o Carlisle. Ele é um homem muito bom, me deu um emprego e me ajudou em tudo o que eu precisei.

Minha mãe também não sabe que eu estou aqui.. acha que eu estou em uma fase rebelde, fazendo umas férias prolongadas. Sabe como ela é, né.

E tem mais uma coisa. Sabe aquele menino que vem lhe aplicar os medicamentos? O tal de Edward Cullen? Ele é simplesmente o máximo. Você tinha razão, papai. – Meu pai ficava sem reação embaixo de mim. Como uma pedra.

Eu realmente tentava chorar. Derramar ao menos uma lágrima em sua homenagem, mas nada saia de meus olhos. O aperto na minha garganta aumentando, me desesperando.

- Eu tento ser forte, mas às vezes é tão difícil.. – Murmurei novamente. – Faça o que o seu coração mandar, pai. Não se prenda a esse sofrimento por minha culpa. Eu realmente não mereço isso.

Dei um último beijo em sua testa e fui me afastando. Sua silhueta marcada para sempre na minha memória. Sabia que o que tivesse de acontecer aconteceria, e que a minha decisão não influenciaria em nada.

Sai do quarto, cabisbaixa e ia seguir o meu caminho quando um barulho chamou a minha atenção. Levantei a minha cabeça e encarei Edward Cullen apoiado na parede, com os braços cruzados.

- Desculpa pelo meu pai. – Ele murmurou simplesmente, dando um sorriso torto. – Mas eu realmente queria ter presenciado a sua cara de desespero.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Fui pega de surpresa. Não esperava por algo do tipo. – Respondi, dando os ombros. Aproximei-me dele, ansiando pelo seu contato, para me acalmar.

- Como ele está? – Edward falou, indicando com a cabeça o quarto do meu pai.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro triste.

- Está indo.. aos poucos, mas indo. – Eu sorri fraco e fiquei bem próxima a ele. – Preciso te beijar.

Falei bem baixinho.

- Obrigada por provar que eu não sou o único louco obsessivo. – Ele falou em meu ouvido, me pegando pela mão e me puxando pelos corredores.

- Espero apenas que não seja em algum lugar com _câmeras_. – Falei, enquanto era arrastada, olhando para os lados, como uma fugitiva.

- Foi emocionante. Eu me senti no _BBB_. – Nós dois começamos a rir como uns retardados.

- Aquela cena seria censurada, com certeza. – Falei com malicia.

Nós dois continuávamos a correr como dois idiotas dentro do hospital. Eu sentia o meu corpo ansiando pelo seu corpo, àvido por um contato que me confortaria e me deixaria alegre novamente.

Nós entramos em um corredor que eu nunca havia visto, e viramos em uma outra porta, bem escondida.

Ao entrar na sala eu nem consegui distinguir para que ela servia, pois lábios urgentes capturaram a minha boca, fazendo com que eu perdesse a razão e me entregasse de corpo e alma.

Ele estava tão desesperado quanto eu. O meu corpo relaxou e eu senti a tranqüilidade e segurança me dominando. Eu estava segura nos braços dele.

Minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca e acariciavam o seu cabelo perfeito e macio, enquanto as mãos dele estavam em minha cintura, puxando-me delicadamente para mais perto dele.

As nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente, de uma forma delicada, que era saborosa e relaxante. Nossas bocas encaixavam-se perfeitamente, fazendo tudo correr com harmonia. Parecia que havíamos sido feitos um para o outro.

Quando o beijo acabou, permanecemos com as testas coladas, e completamente ofegantes. Pelo menos, eu estava. Os meus lábios curvados em um sorriso.

- O que nós somos, Bell? – Ele perguntou de repente, me deixando sem saber o que dizer.

- Loucos tarados um pelo outro. – Falei, divertida. E ele riu.

- Com certeza. – Então o silêncio predominou. Foi só naquele instante que eu percebi que a sala estava escura. – Como podemos nos classificar?

- Dependentes. – Eu sussurrei embriagada pela sua presença. – Eu sinto como se você fosse a melhor droga do mundo, aquela que eu quero fumar o tempo todo. Até cansar, ou morrer de overdose.

Ele me puxou para mais perto. E deu um beijo no canto dos meus lábios.

- Eu sinto a mesma coisa, Bell.. – Ele confessou.

- Tenho medo de tudo isso acabar, Ed.. – Eu o abracei com mais força. – Você é o meu porto seguro, e eu tenho medo de tudo isso desmoronar.

- Não precisa temer, meu anjo. – Ele acariciava a minha cabeça. Eu tive de me apoiar em seus braços musculosos para não cair no chão. – Eu estou bem aqui.

- Preciso aproveitar, então. – Murmurei maliciosamente, o beijando com vontade.

Ele correspondeu da mesma forma, encostando meu corpo em uma parede fria, o esmagando de uma forma prazerosa e confortável.

De repente ele afastou os lábios dos meus, mas continuou me pressionando.

- O que você gosta de comer? – Perguntou gentilmente, no ouvido, causando arrepios.

- O quê? – Eu estava tendo dificuldade em pensar com ele tão próximo, e com a sua excitação evidente roçando em mim.

- Que tipo de comida você prefere? – Repetiu em seu sussurro sensual.

- Hm.. você? – Eu estava completamente irracional.

Ele riu baixinho e roçou-se mais em mim, fazendo com que eu virasse os olhos.

- Eu vou ter que me afastar para você responder a minha pergunta com clareza, Bell? – Ele zombou de mim, o que me irritou profundamente.

Eu rosnei baixinho e dei um soco em seu ombro.

- Você fica me seduzindo com o seu corpo do pecado e esse cheiro _hipnotizante_! A culpa não é minha. – Reclamei.

Ele riu mais ainda.

- O seu cheiro também é magnífico, Bell. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo minhas pernas bambearem. – O que quer jantar?

- _Tanto faz_. – Eu resmunguei.

- Coopere! Se você for uma boa menina, ganha sobremesa depois. – Ele falou com malicia, roçando a ereção em mim.

Eu já estava _bem_ molhada.

- Comida italiana. – Falei, sem pensar.

- Combinado.

- O quê está combinado? – Perguntei confusa.

- Vamos jantar hoje.

- Grande cavalheiro. – Eu retruquei.

- Qual o problema?

- Você nem pediu e já está combinado.. quem disse que eu quero jantar com você? – Tive meu ataque rebelde, falando rapidamente.

Ele apertou-me mais em seus braços e beijou a minha nuca, passando a mão vagarosamente pelas trilhas conhecidas no meu corpo.

- O que você dizia, Bell? – Perguntou em meu ouvido.

- Seria um _prazer_ jantar com você, Ed. – Sussurrei dopada.

- Boa menina. – Então, ele afastou-se bruscamente de mim. – Vamos, já devem ter percebido a nossa ausência.

Eu caí de bunda no chão, completamente incapaz de me mexer. Edward desatou em risadas.

- Você não devia me soltar desse jeito. – Faleio meio indignada. – Eu estava me equilibrando em você.

Edward aproximou-se e me ajudou a levantar. Já era o segundo tombo do dia.

- Depois eu faço uma massagem. – Pegou-me pela cintura e foi andando comigo rapidamente.

- Gostei da idéia. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Nós saímos da salinha juntos e depois do corredor. Paramos e ficamos nos encarando, em meio a várias pessoas.

- Pode deixar que eu despisto o meu pai. – Ele falou, dando um beijo na minha testa.

- Até mais tarde, Ed. – Eu disse. E ele sorriu como resposta.

- Até. – O ouvi dizer. E então ele foi se afastando e andando para longe de mim.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro. Que manhã!

**xxx**

I've got my sight set on _you_  
And I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will  
Never be _tamed_

I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
And I can't wait to _see you again._

Eu só tenho olhos para você,  
E eu estou pronta para esperar.  
Eu tenho um coração..  
Que nunca será _domesticado._

Eu soube que você era especial  
Assim que falou o meu nome  
E eu não posso esperar para _te ver novamente._

Nunca uma ida para a minha casa foi feita com tanta ansiedade e felicidade. Dessa vez não havia incertezas ou medos e desconfianças. Era um jantar, daqueles românticos entre duas pessoas.

Tudo bem que já que tratava de eu e Edward não seria tão romântico assim e sim pornográfico.

Com esses pensamentos eróticos que eu passei na frente de uma loja de doces que eu tanto gosto. Ela chamou a minha atenção, e eu entrei instintivamente, decidindo levar uma sobremesa para nós.

A dona da loja, uma senhorinha simpática, me cumprimentou com um sorriso, que eu devolvi. Ela estava acostumada em me ver ali, apesar do sumiço nos últimos dias.

Fui para a seção de chocolates, que são os meus doces preferidos. Fui andando entre as fileiras com água na boca, imaginando se o gosto deles seria melhor ou não do que o de Edward.

Porém um me chamou a atenção:

_Chocoterapia: Sexy. _

Eu o peguei na mão e comecei a ler a sua embalagem com interesse. As criações de hoje em dia eram as mais variadas e estranhas possíveis. Ao lado do Sexy eu vi o chocolate escrito _Excitação. _

Existia um chocolate que era capaz de excitar uma pessoa ou deixa-la sexy. Era algo como mágica.

Uma idéia pornográfica passou pela minha mente, me fazendo sorrir largamente.

Edward pagaria por suas torturas na sala desconhecida do hospital, se arrependeria do dia em que teve a estupenda idéia de me seduzir com o seu corpo perfeito. Eu usaria os mesmo recursos baixos para deixá-lo _de quatro._

Eu estaria inovando drasticamente. Porém, éramos loucos.

Paguei pelos _dois_ chocolates e continuei o meu rumo para casa. Completamente alegre e excitada pela minha idéia.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen _

Eu estava concentrado, pois queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita. Foi por esse motivo que eu tomei um susto enorme quando o celular tocou.

Eu o peguei com a mão toda suja e coloquei no ouvido.

- Alô?

- _Como está, invasor de cozinhas?_ – Era ela, com a sua voz inconfundível que me fazia estremecer.

- Eu estou carente e sujo de comida. – Falei, olhando para mim. Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

- _Sujo de comida? Derrubou a comida que pediu por telefone em você mesmo?_ – Ela estava zombando com a minha cara e duvidando dos meus dotes culinários.

- Na realidade, eu estava fazendo o nosso jantar, mas depois desse seu comentário não se assuste se ver cuspe no seu prato. – Eu tentei a provocar. Apoiei o celular no ombro, deixando as mãos livres para continuar no trabalho.

- _Fala sério, Ed.. não é possível que você saiba fazer tudo isso. Você é um médico, sensual, que faz uma mulher enlouquecer na cama e ainda cozinha. Isso simplesmente não existe._ – Eu ri com o que ela havia falado. Estava com a voz indignada.

- Eu sou perfeito, _mi bela._ – Eu falei sensualmente. Ela riu com o duplo sentido.

- _Não precisa fazer a sobremesa, Chef. Estou levando.. e é especial._ – Senti uma malicia nas palavras dela, e isso me fez sorrir.

- Não demore, o jantar já está quase pronto. – Sussurrei. – E eu sinto falta do seu corpo.

- _Só do meu corpo?_ – Ela fingiu-se de afetada. Nós dois rimos juntos.

- Hm.. não. Sinto falta da sua presença mediocremente indispensável. – Eu escutei de longe o barulho escandaloso do seu carro, vulgo lata velha.

- _Vou acabar com a sua aflição, então._ – Ela havia acabado de estacionar.

- Ok, eu vou fingir que não escutei o lata velha desde que você entrou na sua rua, e vou ficar surpreso. – Ela resmungou alguma coisa baixinho do outro lado.

Conseguia a escutar sem o celular. Ela devia estar bem próxima a porta.

- _Venha buscar a sua encomenda, Chef._ – Ela falou sensualmente.

Eu desliguei o celular e fui em direção a porta, sorrindo como um bobo. Abri lentamente uma fresta, e a vi apoiada com um sorriso malicioso e uma sacola na mão.

- Até que o cheiro não está tão ruim. – Ela disse, tentando me provocar.

- Você está merecendo uma boa surra, Bella. – Eu falei, a pegando no colo, colocando-a em cima do meu ombro, como uma criança desobediente. Comecei a bater em sua bunda. – Fale que o cheiro está delicioso!

- Não! – Ela gritava, as gargalhadas.

De repente quando reparei e olhei porta a fora, vi um monte de vizinhos nos encarando com os olhos arregalados e as bocas abertas. Eu parei em choque, completamente dividido entre rir ou me esconder.

- Ela não tem sido uma menina boazinha, sabe. Deixou de fazer lição de casa e respondeu pra professora. – Eu disse normalmente. Todos eles arregalaram mais os olhos.

Foi nesse momento que Bella virou e os encarou também. Corou loucamente e deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Boa noite, vizinhos. – Ela falou.

Eles ainda não falaram nada, estavam em choque.

- Com licença. – Eu falei, e então fechei a porta da casa dela. Eu a derrubei no chão e nós rimos até cansar.

Ficamos caídos na frente da porta, rindo como dois bobos. Ambos constrangidos e ainda com a cena passada na cabeça.

- Você viu a cara deles? – Eu perguntei sem fôlego.

- Vi! Eles estavam completamente sem reação. Devem pensar que somos loucos. – Ela falou. Estava corada por culpa das risadas, e tinha um sorriso lindo e perfeito no rosto.

Foi então que um cheiro me despertou.

- Merda! A comida! – Eu falei, levantando-me e saindo rápido. Estava tudo bem ainda, porém se eu esperasse mais uns dois segundos ela queimaria.

- Qual é o prato de hoje? – Ela perguntou, apoiando-se na porta da cozinha.

- _Capeleti à Siciliana._ – Respondi com simplicidade, terminando de arrumá-lo.

- Hm.. – Ela falou, cruzando os braços. – Achei que estava brincando quando disse que estava sujo.

- Eu tenho essa mania. Sempre me sujo quando cozinho.

- Yes! – Ela gritou de repente, me assustando. – Um defeito!

Eu ri. Terminei o prato, totalmente satisfeito comigo mesmo. Ele estava fantástico. Pena que apenas ela comeria, enquanto eu ficaria ali, fingindo.

- Parece estar bom. – Ela o olhou e então foi caminhando em direção a mesa. – Uau. Você sabe realmente fornecer um jantar para uma dama.

Antes que ela pudesse sentar, eu saí correndo e puxei a cadeira para ela. Bella ficou meio que indignada com essa atitude, mas decidiu não comentar nada. Colocou o guardanapo de pano em seu colo.

- É engraçado.. uma casa tão _simples_ e essa mesa tão arrumada. – Ela falou. Eu estava acendendo as velas nesse instante. Óbvio que aquilo tinha uma mão de Alice, mas eu não falaria para Bella. – Nem parece a minha casa.

- _Buon appetito._ – Eu falei, enquanto trazia o prato para a mesa. Ela sorriu e agradeceu com os olhos.

- Eu estou faminta.

Eu ri. Ela parecia uma leoa selvagem prestes a atacar. Aquele simples pensamento me excitou.

- Eu estou curioso.. – Falei, enquanto ela se servia. Ela me encarou intensamente com os olhos chocolates.

- Sobre?

- Sobre a nossa sobremesa.

Ela já estava indo para a primeira garfada, mas parou na metade do caminho, me encarando. Devia estar pensando se contava ou não.

- Depois eu lhe explico minha idéia _maravilhosa._ – Ela sorriu satisfeita.

Então, levou o garfo a boca e provou da minha comida especial. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se e ela fez uma carinha fofa. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro.

- O que achou? – Perguntei ansioso.

- Maravilhoso. Simplesmente o melhor _Capeleti_ que já comi na vida, Ed. – Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou, e eu vi a sinceridade ali. – Não vai comer?

- Quando eu cozinho perco completamente o desejo pela comida.. – Afirmei. – Mas vou comer um pouquinho.

Pelo menos eu fingiria, para não ferir os seus sentimentos. Percebi pelo seu olhar que ela não havia gostado muito quando eu disse que não iria comer.

Coloquei um pouco no meu prato.

Ela mastigava lentamente, pensativa.

- Me diga.. o que está pensando? – Eu realmente precisava saber.

- Na nossa sobremesa e em nós, basicamente. – Sinceridade pura.

- Nossa sobremesa está parecendo ser interessante. Estou certo?

- Absolutamente.

- Oops! Esqueci o vinho. – Eu levantei de repente e fui na geladeira pegando o vinho especial que eu havia comprado.

Era engraçado, mas mesmo eu sendo vampiro, adorava tomar um copo de vinho às vezes. Isso era algo que eu não negava.

Eu o peguei e servi nas nossas taças. Bella ficou sem palavras.

- Você caprichou. – Ela comentou, enquanto comia.

- É, quando me proponho a fazer alguma coisa.. gosto de fazer bem feito.

Bella começou a rir de repente, me deixando completamente por fora da piada.

- Eu tenho que concordar. – Ele falou, decidindo que já estava na hora de me interar em suas piadas mentais. – Quando decidi transar, faz _muito_ bem feito.

Ela bebeu mais um gole do vinho, matando a primeira taça.

- Só não beba muito, _mi bela_. Quero que você esteja bem acordada na sobremesa. – Eu falei maroto, arrastando a minha cadeira para mais perto dela.

- Eu proponho um jogo. – Ela disse, me encarando com os olhos brilhantes.

- Diga.

- Eu nunca. Você fala alguma coisa que nunca fez.. se o outro já fez, ele bebe. – Ela me olhou na expectativa.

- Jogo produtivo. – Zombei.

- Você não queria me conhecer mais, oras? – Ela me lançou aquele olhar frio, e eu tive de sorrir.

- Ótimo. Você começa.

- Eu nunca beijei mulher. – Ela disse com malicia.

- Bella.. Bella. Vamos sair dessas coisas óbvias. O objetivo é nos conhecermos. Lembra?

Ela soltou um suspiro e revirou os olhos.

- Certo. Eu nunca nadei com um golfinho. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

- É, porque isso mudaria completamente meu conceito a respeito de você. – Eu a olhei com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. Desculpa. – Ela estava corada.

- Ok, eu começo, então. Eu nunca _amei_.

Ela olhou para baixo, ficou pensativa e então pegou a taça e deu um gole.

- Eu já. E não quero me lembrar dessa época das trevas. – Ela fez uma careta. Eu ri. – Que sem coração, Edward Cullen. Quer dizer que seu coração nunca foi traçado?

- Er.. não. Coração de pedra. – Ela falei com um sorriso, batendo com a mão no peito.

- _Ainda_ não foi traçado. Quem sabe num futuro muito próximo.. – Ela aproximou-se de mim e depositou um beijo na ponta do meu nariz. Eu sorri para ela.

- Concordo. _Ainda_ não amei. – A olhei, esperando a resposta.

- Eu nunca transei com mais de quinze pessoas.

- Ao mesmo tempo? – Eu perguntei assustado.

- Óbvio que não, Ed..

Eu bebi sem pensar e percebi que ela me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida, e uma expressão estranha.

- O quê?

- Você é um garanhão filho da puta. – Ela falou, jogando o guardanapo em mim. – Nada contra Esme, óbvio.

- Eu sou homem. Essa é a diferença.

Levei um soco no braço.

- Eu nunca sofri por conta de uma pessoa que amo. Ou amava. – Essa pergunta foi mais uma forma de descobrir sobre o passado tão secreto dela.

Ela pareceu perceber. Apenas bebeu e não comentou nada, sua expressão ficou fechada e mais fria.

- Eu nunca fiz uma pessoa sofrer _propositalmente._ – Pelo visto ela aprendera como jogar, estava tentando me alfinetar com o passado.

Eu bebi dois goles até, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Uh, que malvado. – Ela zombou.

Eu revirei os olhos e decidi esnobar.

- Eu nunca _matei_ ninguém. – Eu disse, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios. Se ela queria realmente ficar comigo, estava na hora de me conhecer melhor.

- No sentido figurado ou literal? – Ela perguntou, com a testa franzida.

- Literal.

Nós dois ficamos nos encarando, esperando a reação do outro. Pegamos as nossas taças, ao mesmo tempo, parecendo hesitantes. Bebemos e depois nos fitamos com interesse.

- Uau. – Ela murmurou corada.

- Pelo menos temos uma coisa em comum. – Eu ainda estava em choque. Queria dizer que ela já havia matado alguém? Isso era uma informação completamente chocante para mim. E excitante, obviamente.

- Isso é estranho.

- É, eu sei. Um casal de _assassinos_. – Zombei, fazendo cara de mal. Ela riu.

- Quer dizer que agora somos um _casal_, Ed? – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arfar de desejo.

- Continuando.. – Eu disse, precisava saber mais sobre ela e seu passado assassino e doentio.

- Eu nunca fui preso. – Ela falou, me encarando com curiosidade.

Nenhum de nós bebeu.

- Pelo visto soubemos esconder bem nossos crimes. – Eu zombei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela corou e assentiu. Pelo visto não parecia muito confortável em tratar daquele assunto.

- Eu nunca fui um _foragido_ da polícia. – Queria saber se ela era bandida ou algo do tipo. Essa coisa de mente-especial poderia me deixar vulnerável.

Nenhum de nós bebeu, novamente.

Ela estava suando nas mãos. E seu coração batia em seu peito. Percebi que seus olhos ficaram opacos, novamente, como no dia em que ela desmaiara no hospital. Pelo visto alguma lembrança ruim estava voltando em sua mente. Decidi interferir antes que ela ficasse chateada ou ferida.

- Hora da _sobremesa_. – Falei, a puxando para o meu colo na cadeira. Isabella me apertou com força com os seus braços pequenos e frágeis. Parecia estar com medo e insegura, eu a acariciei no rosto e a beijei com delicadeza.

Nosso beijo foi se tornando selvagem e intenso. Ela já não estava sentada e embalada como um bebê no meu colo, agora estava com as pernas cada uma de um lado do meu corpo, me beijando com volúpia, enquanto suas mãos tentavam arrancar o meu cabelo.

- Você vai _adorar_ isso.

Ela foi tateando a mesa, em busca da sacola que continha a tão esperada sobremesa. Ela tirou de lá de dentro duas barras de chocolate. Eu parei de beijar o seu pescoço para vê-las melhor.

Chamavam _Sexy e Excitação_.

- Bella.. – Eu a chamei, meio perdido. – Eu não preciso de um chocolate para ser sexy e nem para ficar excitado.

Ela riu, passando a mão pelo meu corpo com desejo.

- Eu sei, Ed. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Só que hoje é a _sua_ noite de ganhar prazer e eu simplesmente adoro chocolate.

Eu praticamente gemi depois de ouvir aquela frase ser dita com tanta malicia. De um jeito tão erótico e sacana. Ela fez um movimento com a cintura, bem em cima do meu pênis, me provocando. Fazendo-me tremer e a puxar para mais perto de mim.

- Eu não gosto de chocolate. – Falei meio gemendo, enquanto a mão dela brincava com o meu corpo. Passeando pela minha barriga e aproximando-se cada vez mais do meu ventre.

- A partir de hoje você vai gamar. – Ela sussurrou. – Vai ser seu doce preferido.

- Você é o meu doce preferido. Você é tudo. – Eu falei para ela, fazendo com que o batimento cardíaco dela aumentasse e ela me acariciasse com mais pressão.

- Não saia daí. – Ela beijou o meu pescoço e levantou-se. Deixando-me necessitado e absurdamente excitado. Precisava meter nela com urgência.

Precisava sentir a sua vagina pressionando o meu pênis. E suas lamúrias no meu ouvido, dizendo o quanto eu era foda.

Ela foi andando pela cozinha, em direção ao fogão, pegou uma panela e tacou os dois chocolates lá. Começou a derretê-los, juntos. Para criar um novo gosto e uma nova mistura.

Totalmente _excitante e sexy_.

Apenas a sua visão era o suficiente para me fazer arder cada vez mais em desejo. Ela tinha a capacidade de me fazer querer mergulhar no inferno e nunca mais retornar. Eu estava completamente de _quatro_ por ela.

Ela voltou com a panela na mão. O sorriso maldoso e pervertido em seus lábios.

- Abaixe a calça, Edward. – Ela exigiu, com a voz mandona. Eu a obedeci no mesmo instante.

Foi nesse momento que ela pegou a colher de madeira em que havia derretido o chocolate, e a lambeu eroticamente.

Eu quase voei para cima dela.

- Parado aí. – Ela falou autoritária. – Fique sentado, que eu já volto.

Esperei mais um pouco, totalmente pulsante e ereto. Ela voltou com uma corda na mão e a panela na outra. Assoviava distraidamente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Pegou os meus braços, e colocou para trás. Os amarrando com força. Obviamente, se eu quisesse poderia me soltar, mas aquele jogo estava ficando cada vez mais excitante. Nunca me soltaria.

Ela beijou a minha nuca, e sussurrou próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Bem vindo à tortura, Edward Cullen.

A situação era completamente estranha. Imagine se alguém entrasse pela porta, encontraria um cara nu extremamente excitado amarrado em uma cadeira, enquanto uma mulher estava vestida, com uma panela de chocolate na mão, a luz de velas, encarando o homem nu com a expressão mais sacana possível.

Nós seriamos presos ou seriamos mandados para algum tratamento. Provavelmente.

Ela abaixou-se na minha frente, com a panela em sua mão. Enfiou o dedo na panela e logo em seguida o lambeu. Depois, enfiou a mão inteira no chocolate, brincando com ele entre os dedos, como se fosse uma criança ao descobrir a massinha.

Levou a sua mão toda suja em direção ao meu pênis, o tocando gentilmente. Minha pele ardeu graças a sua alta temperatura, porém foi a dor mais prazerosa de toda a minha vida.

Era engraçado como a dor combinava com o prazer, deixando-o mais excitante e misterioso. Deixando-o original e inebriante.

Começou a movimentar as mãos por toda a extensão do meu pênis, o lambuzando e me deixando com um prazer imenso, fazendo eu me contorcer na cadeira e gemer alto. Ela batia para mim de uma forma perfeita, como se soubesse a maneira exata de me dar mais prazer, os momentos em que tinha de acelerar ou simplesmente intensificar.

- Oh, Bella! – Eu gemia, mordendo os meus lábios e apertando as minhas mãos, que estavam amarradas no encosto da cadeira.

Aquilo só a estimulava para me dar mais prazer. Ela revezava entre me encarar ou simplesmente ficar olhando a forma em que meu pênis se movimentava ao me tocar. Ela parecia adorar o observar.

Levou novamente a mão à panela e a encheu de chocolate, jogando mais em cima do meu pênis e em toda a extensão perto dele. Seu sorriso em seu rosto demonstrava a vitória e satisfação.

Seus olhos brilhando como nunca, comparavam-se com o chocolate que estava grudado em mim. E que me fazia gemer.

- Ah, mas que sujeira. – Ela comentou perversamente. – Está na hora da Bellinha limpar tudo isso, não acha?

Eu fiquei mudo. Em choque pelas palavras dela. Acho que seria incapaz de falar ou me pronunciar de alguma forma.

- Não acha, Ed? – Ela perguntou novamente. E a minha resposta foi um ruído cheio de tesão.

Quando vi que sua cabeça estava vindo em direção ao meu pênis eu quase tive um ataque. A expectativa de sentir ao seus lábios nele, fizeram quase eu me desamarrar. Ela o tocou gentilmente com a boca, como se estivesse um pouco hesitante.

E então, depois começou a me chupar com muita vontade. Como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo e uma nova descoberta.

- Hm.. – Ela murmurava, enquanto lambuzava-se inteira de chocolate, no rosto.

Eu gritava e urrava na cadeira, tendo um prazer inimaginável por aqueles lábios perfeitos. A sua língua quente entrando em contato com a minha pele fria lotada de chocolate. Aquilo só fazia as coisas ficarem melhores.

Mas então, eu quase explodi quando ela começou a me lamber, limpando todo o chocolate.

Acho que foi uma das melhores experiências da minha vida.

Os primeiros espasmos chegaram com violência, fazendo com que eu tremesse fortemente e quase caísse da cadeira. Os meus gemidos aumentaram de volume, e as investidas de sua boca aumentaram no ritmo. Eu gritava, enquanto sentia o orgasmo mais intenso e lambuzado de todos.

Isabella arranhava as minhas coxas, quando eu comecei a gozar. Pensei em tirar a cabeça dali, porém ela o bebia como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Como se aquilo fosse o necessário para a sua sobrevivência.

O meu corpo ficou mole e a minha cabeça caiu para trás. Eu fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Acho que eu daria um milhão de dólares para o _bendito_ que inventou o chocolate. – Sussurrei.

Isabella começou a rir.

Eu abri os olhos e a encarei. Ela estava com as íris brilhantes, o rosto sujo e a expressão mais sapeca e satisfeita do mundo. Era algo como "Missão Comprida".

- Você tem um gosto bom. – Ela murmurou corada. Aproximando-se de mim, ficando de pé.

- E você tem a mente mais perversa e perfeitamente criativa do mundo todo. E eu tive o imenso prazer de provar de uma de suas idéias mirabolantes. – Eu queria beijá-la. Precisava senti-la próxima a mim.

Eu estava ávido por recompensá-la.

Ela sentou-se no meu colo, deitando a cabeça do meu peito. Eu soltei as minhas mãos e levei em direção ao seu cabelo.

- Obrigada por proporcionar o momento mais intenso e louco da minha vida. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, puxando com as minhas mãos, o seu rosto para mim. – Vou te beijar.

Ela abriu a boca em direção a minha, me beijando intensamente. O meu gosto e o de chocolate estavam em sua boca, e naquele momento estavam deliciosos. Misturando com o seu gosto, tudo ficaria saboroso e me faria querer provar até cansar.

Beijávamos-nos com mais intensidade do que velocidade e voracidade. Parecíamos estar nos explorando e demonstrando sentimentos. Demonstrando o quanto éramos importantes um para o outro.

Como éramos dependentes um do outro.

- Quer fazer uma loucura? – Eu perguntei em seu ouvido, quando paramos de nos beijar.

Ela me encarou com os olhos chocolates brilhando em excitação. Eu ainda não havia a saciado.

Agora era a minha vez de jogar.

- Eu achei que já estivéssemos fazendo uma loucura. – Eu olhei para o chocolate e depois para ela. Ela corou.

- Hm.. mas os seus vizinhos ainda não ouviram você gritar hoje. – Eu falei como um menino manhoso, beijando o seu pescoço em seguida.

Ela ficou sem palavras, inerte em meus braços, ofegante e com o coração acelerando em seu peito.

- Vamos subir. – Ela pediu, tentando se levantar. Eu a segurei em meus braços, cheio de malicia.

- Nada disso, Bell. _Você_ vai ser a minha refeição hoje. – O duplo sentido naquela frase me excitou e fez a minha garganta arder como nunca.

Esnobei isso e levantei com ela em meus braços. Com um braço joguei tudo que estava em cima da mesa no chão, deixando apenas a madeira crua. Eu a depositei ali em cima, abrindo as suas pernas e me encaixando no meio.

- Eu vou ser a inocente gazela que vai ser caçada pelo leão sedento e feroz? – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu tirava o seu cinto, e desabotoava sua camisa social.

Eu sorri internamente, absurdamente excitado.

- Exatamente. Na realidade, você sempre foi a gazela, anjo. Só que de noite você se transforma em uma leoa insaciável. – Sussurrei, terminando de arrancar a sua camisa, traçando um caminho com as minhas mãos geladas por seu tronco.

Seus peitos estavam cobertos por um sutiã vermelho completamente sexy, que me deixou com água na boca.

- Nem tão insaciável assim, Ed. Você consegue apagar o meu incêndio com o seu mangueirão. – Nós dois rimos juntos enquanto eu a tocava com mais intimidade, por cima do seu sutiã perfeito.

- Hm.. meu mangueirão é todo seu, querida. – Eu disse antes de beijá-la.

Era um beijo selvagem cheio de desejos carnais e segundas intenções, nós nos tocávamos bastante, fazendo de tudo para estarmos mais próximos e colados a cada momento. Ela estava com a bunda na mesa, porém a sua entrada estava localizada perfeitamente no meu pênis. A única coisa que nos separava era a calça de linho e a sua calcinha rendada.

Eu fui tirando as suas roupas lentamente, estremecendo-me de expectativa. Ela me ajudava, levantando as pernas para a roupa sair com mais facilidade. A deixei de calcinha, enquanto ainda explorava a sua boca com a minha.

Minhas mãos voaram agora para os seus seios, os libertando do sutiã.

Os toquei com possessão, os apertando e marcando, fazendo-a contorce-se e gemer sob meus lábios. Suas mãos voaram para o meu peitoral e passaram a me arranhar desde o pescoço até o meu ventre. Meu membro pulsante a apenas centímetros de distancia.

Nossos lábios travavam uma dança sensual e perfeitamente sincronizada e intensa. As nossas mãos sedentas por novas descobertas nos caminhos já conhecidos e macios. Eu a tocava gentilmente agora, brincando com os bicos do seu seio ou os massageando.

Ela arrepiava-se e se ondulava, grudando a sua entrada mais em minha ereção, fazendo com que eu gemesse.

Uma das mãos dela foi em direção a panela de chocolate, que estava distante demais. Eu a ajudei, entregando-a, sem pensar. Quando vi nós já estávamos todos lambuzados do doce, absurdamente sujos e excitados.

Ela lambeu a própria mão e me lançou um olhar penetrante e selvagem.

Fiz com que ela apoiasse as costas na mesa, me dando um melhor modo para penetrá-la. Ela tentou levantar, mas eu a segurei gentilmente. Passei o chocolate por toda a extensão de seu corpo, sentindo o seu cheiro misturar-se com o do doce.

Rasguei sua calcinha sem dó nem piedade, entrando nela com uma absurda pressão e força. Eu apoiei uma de minhas mãos em sua barriga, brincando com o chocolate, e a outra na mesa, dando-me mais apoio para meter mais rápido e mais forte.

Bella começou a ofegar e gemer em baixo de mim, rebolando-se ao encontro do meu pênis e tocando no próprio seio, o que me deixava cada vez mais excitado.

- Oh, isso é bom de-ma-is! – Ela gemia, enquanto rebolava mais. Eu a estocava com força e velocidade, saindo completamente e entrando em um baque, fazendo com que nossos corpos se tocassem mais e se colassem em um ritmo sensual.

Ela enrolou as pernas na minha cintura, melhorando a posição, e apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos para conseguir me encarar. Seus olhos lotados de luxúria e prazer me vidravam, completamente inertes mergulhados em um torpor tremendo causado pelo tesão.

Eu levei meus lábios para o seu seio coberto de chocolate e naquele momento foi o melhor doce do mundo. Comecei a sentir a madeira rangendo em baixo de nós, e os gritos de Isabella aumentando de volume.

Os meus próprios já eram absurdamente altos. Como de um leão enfurecido.

- Mais forte, Ed..Do jeito que eu gosto. – Ela gemeu, enquanto levava as próprias mãos para a sua vagina, a tocando no seu clitóris, se estimulando, enquanto eu a metia.

- Quer que eu faça isso pra você? – Perguntei, no meio dos gemidos.

- Hmm.. apenas chupe meus peitos e meta com força, Ed. Isso é uma ordem. – Ela falou, selvagem. Colocando mais pressão em seu clitóris, aumentando o próprio ritmo, acompanhando o meu e de meu quadril.

Eu voltei a chupar seus seios como ela mandou, e foi nesse instante que a mesa cedeu. Eu estava tão compenetrado em dá-la prazer e em meu próprio tesão que simplesmente não consegui segura-la direito. Caímos no meio das farpas, sem realmente nos importar, ávidos por mais.

Desesperados pelo momento fatal e perfeito quando estaríamos no auge.

O cheiro de sangue invadiu as minhas narinas fazendo com que eu a apertasse com mais força e ela gemesse mais de dor do que de prazer. Peguei um pedaço da mesa e o quebrei, para me controlar e evitar matá-la.

Instintivamente eu abri a boca, levando os meus dentes para o seu pescoço, com o veneno sendo expelido com velocidade total. Eu estava pronto para matá-la e para beber todo o seu sangue delicioso. Mil vezes mais delicioso do que o chocolate que impregnava a minha boca.

Foi no exato momento em que eu ia mordê-la que ela chegou ao orgasmo, dessa vez antes de mim, contorcendo-se e gemendo agarrada a mim, com um sorriso displicente e feliz nos lábios.

Ela gozou como nunca, mas não relaxou, continuou com o movimento, tendo provavelmente o objetivo de me fazer gozar. Seu corpo ainda tinha espasmos e ela estava toda suada.

- Eu _adoro_ transar com você, Ed. – Ela sussurrou baixinho, enquanto voltava a fazer o movimento de vai e vem com força.

Todo o desejo por seu sangue sumiu, dando espaço apenas para os meus sentimentos e a felicidade de tê-la em meus braços. O arrependimento abateu em mim e fez eu me desanimar. Deixando-me menos empolgado.

Ao sentir que eu desanimava, ela puxou o meu rosto com as mãos e me beijou vorazmente. Foi nesse momento em que eu tive um orgasmo e gozei entre suas pernas. Nós estávamos no meio de uma mesa toda estraçalhada, ela sangrava e estávamos sujos de chocolate e agora de gozo, também.

Completamente original e espetacular.

Eu saí de dentro dela e apoiei em meus braços, para tirar o peso de meu corpo de cima dela. Bella estava com os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante, porém tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu a machuquei? – Perguntei preocupado, a olhando com os olhos arregalados. Suas costas estavam todas cortadas, assim como seu ombro e seus braços.

- São apenas cortes bobos. – Ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos e me fitando.

Eu rodei, saindo de cima dela e me jogando no meio das farpas, assustado demais para falar ou me mexer. Eu quase havia a matado e colocado tudo a perder. Fora por muito pouco que eu não havia acabado com a vida daquela que eu mais prezava e adorava em todo o mundo.

- Me desculpe, Bell. Eu machuquei você. – Eu falei com a culpa em meu coração. Eu a senti se mexer e gemer um pouco, aproximando-se de mim.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço e depois me abraçou, ajeitando-se em meu peito.

- Nunca mais repita uma coisa dessas, Edward Cullen. Você nunca me machuca, apenas me proporciona o maior prazer do mundo todo.

Eu comecei a acariciar o seu rosto e então toquei as suas costas, fazendo-a gemer e arquear-se pela dor.

- Você está cheia de farpas nas costas. – Eu falei preocupado, tocando-a gentilmente nos machucados.

- Eu não ligo, tenho você aqui comigo. – Ela falou, enquanto fechava os olhos e relaxava.

Meu coração inexistente começou a bombear em meu peito, fazendo com que todo meu corpo vibrasse de alegria. Eu não falei mais nada, fiquei sem palavras, graças a emoção. Sentia toda a felicidade do mundo.

Depois que ela dormira, eu simplesmente a peguei no colo e a subi para o quarto. Ao chegar lá, a deitei de costas e cuidei de todos os seus ferimentos, limpando-a com um pano úmido de todo aquele chocolate, deixando apenas alguns vestígios do meu gozo, como prova de que ela era minha.

Em seguida, deitei na cama, a abraçando e a puxando mais para mim. Fechei os olhos e pela primeira vez na vida, pensei que tivesse dormido.

Pois eu sonhei. Eu sonhei com Isabella Swan, beijando-me e dizendo que me amava. Dizendo que me aceitava e que queria viver comigo para sempre.

_Doce_ sonho. Doce Ilusão.

_Fim do Capítulo X_

**N/A: **Demorou, mas cheeeegou! Que tal? Quem quer chocolate? EU QUERO \o.

Hm.. adorei TODAS as reviews, óbvio que eu li, e pirei aqui. Rindo ou até mesmo filosofando com vocês *-*

Sobre o capítulo onze: Está prooooooonto! Ele foi dividido em duas partes. Parte I, é o capitulo onze mesmo. E o doze é a continuação.

Bom.. os dois estão prontos.

Querem o primeiro deles? MANDEM REVIEWS LINDAS FALANDO DO CHOCOLATE *-*

AHUAHUAHAUAHUAAHUAH

Eu estou sem tempo nenhum, por isso da demora.. eu só tenho tempo de escrever um pouquinho por dia.. para adiantar pra voces. Então, eu não conseguirei respodner pessoa por vou colocar um agradecimento geral e todos os nomes das pessoas que deixaram review.

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Todos vocês que lêem, ou colocam nos favoritos. Obrigada! Vocês são tudo pra mim! Sério.. sem vocês, essa fic não seria nada!

**Especiais**: Fernanda Kowalewicz , Carol Masen Cullen, Lunna Cullen, Lara Cullen, Adinha Nery, Re Lane Cullen, Gabby B. Lupin , Noelle, Naati, Babisy, Oraculo, Mariie Swan, Bell-montez, Jad Malfoy, Meiling, Naty, Raquel Cullen, Bárbara, Ana Gabi, Larissa Motoko, Aandy, Tata Black, Mia, Lilá Potter, Amand , Lakina E Mandiz, Gabriella Swan, AliceFadinha Cullen, Nathalia Perevell Cullen, Hinata Weasley, Mione03, Alice Perfect , Danda Jabur , Lily Souma, Gi Pizzol, Dani Cullen.94, Polly Cullen, Lih, Carol, Mary Ann Stan, Larý, Tammy Cullen, Márcia B. S. , Mandiiz, Ninha Cullen, Lady Sanctorum, Dan Cullen.

**Aninhoca**: Essa gatíssima me ajuda muito na comunidade, atualizando os PERDIDOS, e me inspirando no msn *-*

AUHAUHAUAH.

Obrigada a todos vocês.. porque eu amei cada uma das reviews. Todos os elogios foram demais e eu agradeço. Eu também estou tão quente como vocês, podem acreditar. AHUAHA. E também quero a vara do Ed *-*

Próximo capitulo eu prometo responder um por um. Desculpa mesmo, só que eu não queria demorar mais :/

Deixem reviews lindas.

Eu amo vocêeeeeeeees (L)

Beijocas

Ari Cullen.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI – Emergindo **

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Eu estava dolorida. E não era somente por culpa dos cortes nas minhas costas e sim graças ao sexo selvagem e perfeito. Não que isso realmente me incomodasse, era uma dor prazerosa que fazia eu me lembrar dos melhores momentos da minha vida.

Acordei na manhã seguinte muito feliz por ser sábado. Edward dormia ao meu lado, estava com os olhos fechados e respirava profundamente. Eu fiquei o encarando por vários instantes completamente entorpecida por sua imagem bela.

Rocei os meus lábios nos dele, levantando logo em seguida.

Vesti sua camisa, com o intuito de levar comigo o seu cheiro magnífico. Fui descendo as escadas lentamente, observando a minha casa com recordações indecentes. Era engraçado como em poucos dias minha vida estava completamente fora do comum. Eu não era mais a mesma Isabella Swan que tinha medo de se entregar e de confiar. Agora eu estava feliz e completa.

Cheguei a cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios. Recolhi a panela com o chocolate e o coloquei na pia. A mesa ainda estava estraçalhada, manchada com o meu sangue. Eu passei a mão nas minhas costas e encontrei vários curativos ali.

Edward era o homem perfeito. Aquele que soubera me ensinar a confiar e a me entregar. Ele era a única pessoa com quem eu conseguia ser plenamente eu, sem medo ou sem mascaras de indiferença.

Eu faria de tudo para aquilo dar certo. Ou ao menos, eu aproveitaria cada instante feliz ao seu lado, porque estes seriam inesquecíveis. De uma forma ou de outra eu sempre teria ele perto de mim, porque querendo ou não, ele havia ganhado o meu coração.

You make me so _hot_  
Make me want to drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me want to scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me, baby.

Você me faz sentir-me tão _ardente_  
Me faz suar  
Você é tão ridículo  
E eu dificilmente consigo parar  
Eu mal posso respirar  
Você me faz querer gritar  
Você é fabuloso.  
Você é tão bom pra mim,baby.

_Três semanas depois..._

Era uma sexta feira. Daquelas bem cansativas que nunca acabam. Eu estava irritada e histérica, implorando para voltar para casa, para o meu cantinho feliz com Edward. Nossos últimos dias haviam sido perfeitos, os mais perfeitos, porém a todo momento tivemos que nos revezar e dividir com as obrigações.

Duas vezes fomos interrompidos no meio de uma transa violenta para simplesmente eu atender uma emergência de Carlisle ou Edward ter de ir ao hospital.

A cada dia estávamos mais próximos um do outro, aprendemos aos poucos as coisas que gostávamos e o que simplesmente era desnecessário no sexo e na convivência. Não costumávamos ser muito românticos um com o outro. Achávamos isso piegas demais. Vivíamos um relacionamento diferente do habitual.

O meu telefone celular tocou, e eu simplesmente não consegui me animar mesmo sabendo que era ele.

- Alô? – Eu murmurei irritada, andando apressada por aquele corredor branco.

- _Hm.. parece que alguém não está tendo um bom dia. _– Ele estava com a sua voz zombeteira e provavelmente tinha o meu sorriso torto preferido nos lábios.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer o meu coração acelerar.

- Péssimo dia, querido. _Péssimo._ – Respondi sem emoção, soltando um longo suspiro.

- _Eu sei como animar você._ – Ele falou perverso, sussurrando. Daquele jeito que me deixava maluca e fazia as minhas pernas bambearem.

- Edward é realmente _desconfortável_ entrar na sala do seu pai completamente excitada por sua culpa. – Sussurrei com velocidade.

Ele riu alto.

- _Eu estou na nossa sala preferida, Bell-bell. Vem pra cá um minuto._ – Ele falou como um menino manhoso e eu não consegui resistir, saí praticamente correndo para lá.

- Eu já estou chegando. Preciso de uma pegada forte. – Desliguei.

Nós nos entendíamos perfeitamente bem, parecia que quando estávamos juntos e sozinhos o mundo desaparecia a nossa volta e só restávamos nós dois e o prazer.

Nossa relação baseava-se basicamente em sexo, porém em muitas noites ficamos apenas deitados no meu jardim, encarando o céu de mãos dadas.

Aqueles eram os momentos que eu mais gostava. Os momentos que a minha mente se acalmava e o meu coração se apertava de tanta emoção.

Não que o sexo fosse ruim. Longe disso. A cada dia ele me deixava com mais prazer e ia mais fundo comigo, fazendo-me subir pelas paredes, gritando como uma gata no cio.

O medo do abandono cada vez mais distante, mais falho em minha memória. Sabia que Edward era incapaz de me machucar propositalmente, eu tinha plena confiança nele. Os nossos beijos agora eram mais apaixonados e intensos do que antes, às vezes bastava um olhar para tudo estar explicado e esclarecido. Nós não precisávamos de juras de amor ou de palavras para demonstrar os nossos sentimentos.

Entrei pelo corredor velozmente, e adentrei a nossa sala, procurando por ele. Como sempre, estava escuro. Mãos me puxaram e me prensaram na parede, explorando o meu corpo de uma forma sedenta e violenta, me fazendo arfar e relaxar.

Eu estava em casa. Estava longe de todas as preocupações e obrigações. Eu estava com ele agora.

O seu cheiro me dopava e me fez quase desfalecer em seus braços. Ele ainda não me beijara, mas me tocava com todo o carinho do mundo, como se dependesse daquilo tanto quanto eu.

- Eu estava com saudades. – Eu sussurrei. Deixando que ele fizesse comigo tudo o que quisesse.

Nós não costumávamos falar coisas do tipo, só que tinha horas que era inevitável filtra-las e esnoba-las, elas simplesmente escapavam por meus lábios descontrolados e traidores.

- Hm.. – Ele respondeu apenas, beijando o meu pescoço e inspirando o meu cheiro com força. – Eu estive pensando..

Ele começou a sussurrar próximo ao meu ouvido. Fazendo com que meu sangue fosse bombeado com mais velocidade e com que meus pelos se eriçassem.

- No quê?

- Que tal você ir em casa hoje? – Ele estava inseguro em dizer aquilo, pude perceber.

Eu sorri internamente, mas senti o meu estômago se revirar.

- Com a sua família lá? – Perguntei debilmente, enquanto era tocada por suas mãos deliciosas.

- É. Eles já estão se queixando da minha ausência. Dizem que você tem que me dividir com eles. – Ele beijou o canto dos meus lábios, me deixando impossibilitada de responder.

- Humm. – Eu grunhi.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Já basta eu ter de dividir você com esse hospital, agora sua família também? – Eu parecia uma desesperada psicopata.

- Eles querem te conhecer, Bell.

- Eles já me conhecem, Edward. – Eu estava corada e nervosa. Devia ser estranho agora ser apresentada como a menina que transa com o filho do patrão.

- Por favor.. é importante pra mim. – Era a primeira vez que ele pedia algo para mim tão explicitamente.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Por um beijo, eu faço tudo que você quiser. – Sussurrei, puxando sua boca para a minha.

- Tudo mesmo? – Ele falou cheio de perversão.

- _Tudo_.

Eu o beijei com volúpia, puxando o seu corpo para mais perto do meu, levantando uma das minhas pernas para a sua cintura, para nos encaixar melhor. Eu ondulei o meu corpo ao seu da forma que eu sabia que o excitaria.

Ele grunhiu entre os meus lábios e levou a mão para a minha bunda, a massageando e a apertando. Minhas mãos agarradas em seus cabelos perfeitos, enquanto ele fazia o papel mágico de me tocar.

- Você vai dormir em casa hoje. – Ele afirmou, enquanto cortava o meu beijo. – E nós vamos estreiar a minha cama.

- Você é insaciável, Edward Cullen. – Eu murmurei entorpecida. Estava absurdamente excitada.

- Eu sei.. e você gosta disso. – Ele e o seu jeito convencido de ser. – Esteja pronta as oito horas. Alice vai te buscar.

- Alice? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- É. Ela está me _atormentando_. Quer te conhecer e virar a sua amiga.

Aquilo me fez sorrir. Eu sempre achara Alice uma graça. Ela era tão pequena e parecia uma fada frágil e perfeita.

De repente o telefone do Edward tocou, e nós nos afastamos um pouco.

- Estava demorando. – Ele resmungou. Escutei uma voz fininha do outro lado da linha.

Aquilo fez o meu coração se apertar e o ciúme me invadir.

- Você é muito pentelha! Isso não vai acontecer, obviamente você vai me envergonhar. – Ele estava meio bravo, e parecia completamente ligado na conversa.

A vozinha fina do outro lado da linha falava sem parar. E ele suspirava várias vezes, parecendo inconformado.

- Certo, certo. Faça como quiser. Se ela não aceitar, não adianta insistir. – E então ele desligou.

Deve ter percebido o meu olhar ou os batimentos desesperados do meu coração.

- Mudança de planos. – Ele sorriu meio constrangido.

Eu achei que fosse vomitar de tanta ansiedade.

- Alice disse que vai as sete horas para a sua casa. Insiste em te arrumar. – Ele bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Parecia nervoso. Eu fiquei com vontade de rir. – Minha irmã pode parecer um pouco estranha, Bell.. mas por favor, trate-a bem. Isso importa muito para ela.

- Não se preocupe, Ed.. Ela estará em boas mãos. – Eu falei com um sorriso, o beijando ternamente nos lábios.

- É disso que eu tenho medo, de uma cumplicidade entre vocês. Ambas sabem ser muito _malvadas_. – Ele engoliu um seco e eu gargalhei.

- Não se preocupe. Eu só sou assim na cama.

- Ou na cozinha. – Ele me lembrou, fazendo-me corar.

Beijamo-nos mais uma vez. Da forma perfeita e harmoniosa.

- Eu preciso ir, Ed. – Murmurei em seu ouvido. – Até de noite.

- Até, Bell. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto me soltava.

Eu andei lentamente e saí porta a fora rapidamente. Eu já estava atrasada meia hora para entregar a porcaria daquele relatório para a recepcionista.

Não sabia se estava mais nervosa por culpa da visita de Alice ou a ida a casa dos Cullen.

Suspirei. Será que meu coração estava preparado para tudo aquilo? Nem eu sabia a resposta.

**xxx**

- Apenas uma cena de pai e filha -

Abri os meus olhos. A claridade doía em minha vista e eu sentia o meu corpo pesado e a minha mente lenta. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde me encontrava, ou então porque eu estaria ali.

Cheguei até cogitar a idéia de ter sido capturado por algum bandido maligno que havia guardado remorsos de mim, e este estava me dopando.

Bom.. quando se é policial devemos pensar em todas as possibilidades. Porém, a cor chocolate capturou a minha visão e fez o meu coração se acalmar.

- Bem vindo de volta, Chefe. – Eu escutei a voz dela, fazendo com que toda a minha ansiedade passasse.

Tentei me mexer, porém gemi baixinho. Doía demais. Tentei falar, mas o meu cérebro parecia estar desconectado do meu corpo. Parecia que nada me obedecia, e tudo doía. Até mesmo pensar doía.

A nitidez de minha visão foi voltando aos poucos. Eu já conseguia enxergar o rosto de minha filha com clareza, conseguindo distinguir os seus traços perfeitos que herdara da mãe. Ela sorria, parecia feliz como eu nunca havia a visto.

Parecia que Isabella emanava um brilho diferente, como se depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente houvesse decidido brilhar e se mostrar.

- Hhmm. – Eu grunhi.

- Não fale nada, pai. – Ela começou a acariciar os meus cabelos com as suas mãos. – Achei que nunca mais veria a cor dos seus olhos.

Ela parecia triste agora. Porém ainda emanava aquela energia.

- Be... lla. – Eu disse bem lentamente, com uma dor horrível ma garganta.

- Eu estou aqui, pai. – Ela falou, enquanto me abraçava. – Pode ficar tranqüilo. Você já está bem melhor.

Eu sorri fracamente para ela, pelo menos tentei.

Foi então, que lentamente a memória foi voltando, lembranças falhas e bem desfocadas alcançaram a minha mente, e me fizeram arfar, fechando os olhos por um instante. As palavras de Bella voltando a minha mente, naquele dia em que ela havia me confessado tudo.

- Be.. lla! – Eu falei em um tom bravo. Abri os olhos e a encarei. Ela estava corada.

- Parece que você se lembrou. – Ela falou timidamente.

- Não.. acredito.. que você.. não está.. estudando. – Eu ralhei, fazendo-a rir.

- Eu sei.. eu sei. – Ela murmurou cansada, soltando um longo suspiro. Sentou-se na cadeira do lado da minha cama.

A cada instante as coisas pareciam entrar mais em foco.

- Você.. sempre soube.. que o meu sonho... era ter uma filha advogada. – Eu falei bem lentamente.

Vi que ela fez uma careta triste. Eu percebera naquele instante que nunca havia visto Isabella chorar, que nunca em minha vida havia a visto sequer molhar os olhos. Parecia que ela era seca.

Sem emoções.

- É, eu sei, pai. Mas nem tudo corre da forma como planejamos, sabe. – Ela disse meio cabisbaixa, começando a mexer no cobertor, demonstrando o seu desconforto.

- Eu sei, filha.. – Falei roucamente. – O que mais desejo no mundo é a sua felicidade.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu estou feliz.

- Eu estou percebendo. Posso saber o porquê de estar tão radiante?

- Hm.. lembra-se de Edward Cullen? O garoto dos remédios.. – Ela começou a falar, e então eu me lembrei do resto de suas palavras naquele dia de confissões.

Eu dei um sorriso largo.

- Sim, eu lembro.

- Bom.. eu estou meio que saindo com ele, pai. Você não se importa, não é? – Ela me encarou, temendo minha resposta.

- Nenhum pouco, filha. Ele parece ser um rapaz ótimo. E se ele a deixa feliz, está bom. Mas, se ele for desrespeitoso ou fizer qualquer coisa que lhe machuque, é só me avisar.

Eu fiz aquele tipo de papai-malvado. Bella riu.

Desde o primeiro dia que eles ficaram naquele quarto juntos, eu havia percebido uma troca de olhares intensa entre eles. Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria.

- Ouça o que eu vou te falar agora, Bells. Não deixe nada lhe abater, meu anjo.. ouça sempre o seu coração,porque muitas vezes, as aparências enganam. – Eu sussurrei isso.

Não sei da onde tirei aquelas palavras, porém eu sabia graças ao meu instinto paternal que elas seriam necessárias cedo ou tarde.

Meus olhos foram ficando pesados e eu senti o sono chegando com velocidade. Eu estava grogue novamente, e um sentimento estranho abateu em meu corpo. Uma necessidade imensa de falar e lutar contra o sono veio, mas eu a enterrei no fundo de minha mente.

- Eu te amo, filha. – Falei baixinho, antes de me entregar a escuridão.

Bem baixinho eu escutei a voz dela. Triste e melancólica, como se ela previsse o que viria a seguir. Tanto quanto eu previa.

- _Durma bem_, papai.

**xxx**

_Toc toc. _

Eu desci correndo as escadas e saí em direção a porta completamente aturdida. Há uma hora atrás eu havia chego do trabalho e estava tão cansada que havia simplesmente desabado na cama. Agora eu estava de moletom velho, cabelo horrível e uma cara de monstro, enquanto a irmã perfeita e lindinha de Edward estava ali fora.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Escorreguei no tapete da sala e caí com tudo no chão. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer gritar um palavrão.

- Aaaaaaaaargh! Porra! – Eu falei muito irritada. Havia esquecido por segundos da existência de Alice na porta.

Eu escutava suas gargalhadas.

Eu estava absurdamente corada quando abri a porta de casa. Alice me olhava com curiosidade e diversão.

- Olá, Bella. – Ela falou com a sua voz perfeita e melodiosa.

- Desculpe por aquilo, Alice. – Eu falei, fazendo uma careta. Ela riu.

- Oh! Não se preocupe.. Emmett consegue falar coisas milhares de vezes pior. – Ela me encarava com os olhos brilhando.

Eu tive de rir. Imaginei exatamente o Emmett na mesma situação que eu, gritando obscenidades.

- Venha, entre. – Eu disse toda simpática. Dando passagem a ela.

Ela olhava tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Ficou completamente compenetrada na minha casa e esqueceu de falar. Eu fiquei apreensiva. Minha casa não era nenhum pouco extraordinária quanto a dela.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Falei, formalmente. Ela me lançou um olhar divertido.

- Bella.. esqueça que eu sou uma Cullen, esqueça que eu sou irmã de Edward, certo? Seja.. espontânea. – Ela pediu, aproximando-se.

Eu ri, meio encabulada.

- É meio estranho.. – Eu afirmei, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- O quê? O fato de você dormir com o meu irmão? Não, não é estranho.. é natural. – Ela falava de sexo com tanta naturalidade.

- Hm.. ele contou pra vocês? – Eu perguntei, mais corada ainda.

- É meio que óbvio, Bella. Ele dorme aqui todas as noites, e depois da pegada que o Carlisle viu.. agente não teve dúvidas.

- Além disso, Edward nunca esteve assim tão _alienado._

Eu me dirigi para o sofá. Ela me seguiu.

- Carlisle não me acha uma interesseira nojenta? – Eu estava insegura.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

- Não! Óbvio que não. Achamos você perfeita para o papel. Além disso, Edward nunca apresentou nenhuma menina.

Eu senti a emoção aflorar em meu peito. Senti-me especial como nunca e quase dei um grito de felicidade.

- Não que tivesse poucas delas. Quero dizer, Edward é um homem muito requisitado. – Ela deu um sorriso maroto, como se tivesse orgulho do irmão.

- Você está me assustando. – Eu falei, engolindo um seco.

Ela riu.

- Querida.. eu não sei o que você tem, mas ele gamou. Ou é muito boa no sexo ou simplesmente tem mel na _piriquita_. – Ela falou com uma voz fofa. Eu explodi em risadas.

- Talvez tenha a ver com a amiga da minha mãe que é macumbeira. Juro.. ela disse que ia achar um bofe pra mim. – Eu soltei, sem pensar.

- A macumba dela é braba, Bella.

Nós começamos a rir.

Em menos de uma hora contávamos altas histórias de nossas vidas. Os nossos micos, amores e situações mais bizarras. Parecia que eu conhecia Alice Cullen há muito mais tempo. Como se fossemos irmãs separadas na maternidade.

- Edward sempre foi muito engraçado. Ele sempre metia agente em cagadas. Sempre com o seu jeito de ser, querendo aproveitar tudo. – Ela contava, sempre arranjando uma forma de envergonhá-lo.

_Triiiiim. Triiiiiiim. _

- Alô? - Eu disse, ainda rindo da ultima história contada por Alice.

- _Pelo visto minha irmã está te divertindo..._ – A voz dele fez o meu coração bater mais rápido e a saudade de ter o seu corpo colado ao meu doeu em meu coração.

- Muito. Suas histórias são as melhores.. – Eu comentei com o intuito de irritá-lo.

- _Argh! Eu disse para ela não fazer isso._ – Ele parecia realmente desapontado. – _Só me diga se ela comentou do laboratório de biologia._

- Ed.. eu estou precisando fazer umas experiências, também. – Eu murmurei, provando que sabia da história. Ele urrou do outro lado e xingou a irmã.

- _Aquela anã desgraçada_! - Ele resmungou.

- Não brigue com ela, Ed.

- _Ela merece, Bell_. – Eu escutei mais alguns xingamentos baixinhos.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo um a respiração do outro sob o telefone. Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- _Vocês vão demorar?_ – Ele perguntou, parecia ansioso.

- Não muito.

- _Tome cuidado. _

- Não se preocupe. O máximo que pode acontecer é eu tropeçar quando estiver indo para o carro. – Nós dois rimos.

- _Eu estou com um mau pressentimento, Bell._ – Ele assumiu, parecendo triste.

- Nada vai acontecer. Confie em mim. – Eu sussurrei.

- _Posso ir para aí? Ficar longe de você me deixa... angustiado._ – Era uma das coisas mais fofas que ele havia me falado. Quase desfaleci.

- Já estamos indo. Eu prometo.

- _Certo._ – Ele não parecia muito convencido.

- Tchau, Ed. Eu já estou indo para aí. – Desliguei.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro. O medo invadiu o meu peito e eu comecei a ofegar. De repente as minhas inseguranças voltaram, e eu tive de me abraçar. Não sabia por que mais eu também estava com um mau pressentimento, desde o momento em que havia conversando com o meu pai.

Alice aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou.

- Calma, Bella. – Ela pediu.

Eu fui recuperando a respiração normal e acalmando meus nervos. Quando ele estava longe de mim eu ficava tão insegura e às vezes voltava a ser a mesma Bella ridícula de antes.

- Vamos, Alice. – Eu pedi, enquanto me levantava e saia de seu abraço amigável. – Preciso ver o seu irmão _desesperadamente._

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen _

- Acalme-se, Edward. Pelo amor de Deus! – Jasper ralhou.

Eu andava de um lado pro outro, sentindo o medo no meu coração. Era a primeira vez na vida que eu me deparava com uma situação que sentia o medo da perda. Era horrível a forma como eu era dependente dela.

Como havíamos nos tornado tão _obcecados_ um pelo outro.

É apenas sexo! É apenas sexo! Eu passava horas falando isso, mas o meu coração parecia discordar.

Não conseguia mais imaginar uma noite sem que ela estivesse deitada em meu peito, dormindo, sussurrando o meu nome com inocência, enquanto eu afagava o seu cabelo e a mimava.

Não conseguia mais imaginar o meu corpo longe do seu. Era algo como uma droga. Eu estava viciado e completamente dependente dela. A todo momento ficava excitado apenas de lembrar de seu corpo magnífico, ou simplesmente entrava em uma transe enorme, lembrando como o os cabelos dela eram absurdamente macios e seu rosto o mais bem esculpido do mundo.

Eu estava parecendo um daqueles caras bem piegas dos romances. Um daqueles que morre de amor, que é simplesmente o cara mais otário e mela cueca do mundo.

- Não dá! – Eu falei bravo. – Eu não consigo me acalmar!

Todos me olhavam com tédio. Eles já estavam acostumados com essa coisa de sentimento, porém eu era novo no assunto. Ainda não sabia lidar com o misto de emoções. Com o amor, o ódio, o desejo, o medo, a insegurança.. era tudo uma mistura de coisas que só servia para me deixar mais louco.

E mais entregue.

Tentei esquecer aquele assunto. Tentei esquecer o mau pressentimento que habitava o meu peito, e principalmente tentei voltar a ser o mesmo Edward de antes por uns instantes. Porém esse estava extinto de todo o meu ser.

- Eu não vejo a hora dela chegar! – Esme era a mais animada. Parecia que ela não conhecia Bella.

- Mãe, não comece.. – Eu pedi, revirando os olhos.

- Hm.. você realmente ganhou a aposta, irmão. – Era Emmett. Ele estava com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

- Se você fizer alguma piada sobre a minha vida sexual _ativa_ com a Bella. Eu juro que te mato, Emmett Cullen!

- Edward.. faz parte de mim. É a mesma coisa que você pedir para uma vaca não mugir. Algo impossível. - Ele passou a mão indiscretamente na bunda de Rosalie.

Todos nós explodimos em risadas.

- Tem certo tipo de coisa que nunca muda. – Jasper falou, jogando uma almofada no irmão.

Rosalie estava com cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Emmett tinha o seu sorriso galanteador. Todos os outros riam comigo.

- Todos vocês, escutem. – Eu pedi, encarando a todos na minha família que estavam presentes. – Por favor, tentem ser o mais próximo de normais. Eu não quero assustá-la, certo?

- Edward. – Era Carlisle. – Podemos conversar um minuto?

Eu concordei com a cabeça e o segui. Eu tinha medo das conversas com o meu pai, apesar de amá-las. Em muitas delas ele me mostrava a verdade, e essa muitas vezes ninguém gosta de ouvir.

Chegamos ao seu escritório. Eu sentei a sua frente, com o coração de pedra bombeando em meu peito.

- O que você sente por ela? – Ele me perguntou diretamente.

Eu fiquei mudo, sem palavras.

- Interrogatório agora? – Perguntei, tentando fazer brincadeira.

- Exato. – Ele sorriu. – Responda.

- Eu.. eu.. – As palavras faltaram em minha mente. – Eu não consigo mais me ver sem ela. Ela é tudo. Entende?

Eu nunca havia expressado as palavras em voz alta e era tão bom. Pela primeira vez eu me senti livre e leve. Quero dizer, eu não precisava mais esconder os meus sentimentos. Eu não queria mais esconder. Gostaria de gritar ao mundo o quanto ela era importante para mim.

- Entendo, filho.. – Ele sorria mais largamente. – Você pretende levar as coisas adiante com ela?

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntei assustado.

- Quero dizer, algo oficial.

- Pai, não é muito cedo para falarmos nisso?

- Filho, não é muito cedo para você se tornar um dependente de Isabella Swan? – O sorriso vitorioso nos lábios dele me irritou.

Ele estava certo. Ele sempre estivera certo. O tempo não significava nada e sim a intensidade. Eu adorava estar com ela, e não conseguia mais viver sem ela. Estava na hora das coisas ficarem mais sérias e definitivas.

Eu estava decidido. No dia seguinte, a levaria para almoçar e depois a pediria em namoro. Como um bom rapaz faria, como uma pessoa normal. Como um _humano_.

- Você está certo. – Sussurrei.

- Outra coisa. Não se esqueça que o momento que você irá lhe revelar a verdade está mais próximo.

Mais uma vez ele estava certo. Isabella percebia as minhas diferenças. Não tinha como não notar.

- Eu sei. Eu só tenho medo. Medo da rejeição. – Confessei de cabeça baixa.

- Quem arrisca, não petisca. – Carlisle falou marotamente.

Um apito do meu celular me despertou e o meu coração inexistente pulou em meu peito.

_Mensagem de Isabella Swan às 20:42  
Eu estou aqui fora. Preciso de um beijo seu, antes de encarar a sua família. _

Mandei um olhar para Carlisle e ele entendeu. Saí correndo a seu encontro. Sedento pelo seu gosto e por suas mãos me tocando. Ansioso por tê-la segura em meus braços.

Abri a porta e encarei Alice com um olhar mortífero. Ela riu.

_Bella A DO ROU suas histórias, mano._ Então ela passou por mim, dando uma piscadela.

Bella estava parada ao lado do carro chamativo de Alice, e contorcia as mãos nervosamente. Eu sorri e me aproximei.

- Hm.. oi, gata. Vem sempre aqui? – Apoiei o meu corpo no carro, bem ao lado dela.

Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu para mim.

- Não. Fico trancada em casa dando para um cara gato. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

Eu ri.

- Sortudo ele, huh? – Eu zombei, passando a mão pela sua cintura, colando a lateral dos nossos corpos.

- Eu sou mais sortuda, acredite.

Eu não agüentei, a puxei e a beijei com paixão.

Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Nossas bocas em uma sincronia absurda, fazendo com que todos os meus temores sumissem deixando apenas a felicidade por tê-la comigo.

Era um beijo intenso, cheio de sentimentos e saudades.

Depois ficamos com as testas coladas e as respirações ofegantes batendo uma na cara do outro. Rimos baixinho.

- Eles estão ansiosos com a sua visita. – Eu sussurrei, extasiado por seu cheiro. O seu sangue bombeava com velocidade em seu corpo, fazendo minha garganta arder em uma dor prazerosa.

- Hm.. eu estou pronta! – Ela declarou, sorrindo.

- Então, vamos. – Eu dei a minha mão para ela, e nós fomos caminhando lentamente para a porta da minha casa.

Eu realmente esperava que tudo saísse nos conformes.

Ela estava ofegante e apertava a minha mão com força. Eu estava com um sorriso largo nos lábios, que deixava claro o quanto eu estava feliz com ela. Entramos em casa daquela forma, e todos da minha família nos esperavam na sala.

Eles tentaram disfarçar que estavam ali apenas por nós dois. Era difícil você encontrar nós sete em casa ao mesmo tempo. Quase impossível.

Nós paramos de frente para todo mundo. Bella engoliu um seco quando todos viraram os olhos para ela. Corou absurdamente e deu um aperto mais forte na minha mão.

- Olá, Bella. – Esme se pronunciou levantando-se. As duas se abraçaram com carinho.

- Oi, Esme. – Ela falou baixinho.

- Como você está? – Minha mãe perguntou bondosamente.

- Eu estou bem. – Bella respondeu, grudando-se mais em mim.

Eu sabia que era o porto seguro dela. Que ela tinha total segurança em mim, que apenas um toque era capaz de acalmá-la.

- Que bom. – Esme sorriu largamente.

- Bella. – Chamou Carlisle. Foi nessa hora que ela mais tremeu e se grudou a mim. Era dele que ela temia a reprovação maior.

- Carlisle. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eles ficaram se olhando. Meu pai sorria de orelha a orelha e Bella estava corada. Ela não sabia o que dizer e como agir, devia ser a situação mais bizarra de sua vida.

_Ela combina tanto com você, Edward_. Era Esme, me olhando com amor e carinho. Eu sorri para ela.

_Será que ela é foguenta? Ou que fica vermelha dessa forma quando está dando pro Edward?_ Era Emmett. Eu lancei um olhar mortífero para ele, que apenas deu um risinho.

- Vai querer comer alguma coisa? - Carlisle perguntou.

- É, nós podemos cozinhar! – Esme falou toda animada. Alice apareceu ao seu lado e começou a meio que pular de felicidade.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela agradeceu.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ela já comeu, Alice? – Eu perguntei com simplicidade. Não queria que ela morresse de fome, por culpa de vergonha.

Alice e Bella trocaram olhares cúmplices que eu não gostei nenhum pouco.

- Comeu, Edward.

- Ótimo. – Falei, enquanto a puxava em direção ao sofá, junto com o resto da família.

- Ah! Olá, Bella. – Era Emmett. Eu tremi de medo. Não sabia que o que aquele maluco perverso poderia falar.

- Oi, Emmett. – Ela sorriu, parecendo constrangida.

- Até que enfim você resolveu aparecer. Edward é um grande egoísta, disse que não queria dividir você com agente. – Ele continuou, me envergonhando para Bella.

- Óbvio. Do jeito que vocês são provavelmente grudariam nela e nunca mais me deixariam chegar perto. – Eu comentei.

Todos riram. Até mesmo Bella.

Ela estava mais tranqüila, seu coração mais calmo. Porém sua mão ainda estava colada na minha. Ela suava um pouco por culpa do nervoso.

- Já contei a vocês que Edward e Bella resolveram brincar de BBB? – Carlisle falou, sentando em uma poltrona, ao lado de Esme.

Todos riram bem alto. E Bella corou absurdamente.

- Você que é um fofoqueiro, pai. – Eu ralhei, enquanto ria.

- Fofoqueiro nada! Eu estava na sala das câmeras inocentemente procurando a minha fiel secretaria, e quando vejo.. eu já havia a perdido para o meu filho.

Mais risadas.

- Perdeu, papai. Seus anos na malhação não valeram para nada. – Alice zombou, arrancando risadas.

Isabella os acompanhava, rindo e parecendo mais relaxada a cada instante.

- Que nada! O pai de vocês está em forma! – Esme disse, entrando na brincadeira.

Todos pararam e pensaram por um instante e logo em seguida começaram a gritar, escandalizados.

- Isso foi nojento! – Emmett berrava.

- Achamos realmente que Edward nunca fosse a trazer aqui. A todo momento ele murmurava que você não tinha tempo.. que o seu tempo era só dele. – Era a primeira vez que Rosalie se manifestava na história.

Eu recebi um tapa da Bella. Todos riram.

- O que eu te disse a respeito da possessão? – Ela falou, ralhando.

- Xiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Jasper e Emmett falaram, rindo da minha cara. – Ed vai levar bronca.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, Bell. Esses ladrõezinhos queriam te roubar de mim usando as táticas malignas deles! – Eu falei, fingindo-me de santo.

Todos riram.

- Calúnias! – Alice gritou.

- Você é a primeira da lista, Alice. – Nós nos encaramos. Alice franziu a sobrancelha em desafio.

- Quem mandou ter uma irmã tão legal?

- Ela dá de mil a zero em você, Ed. – Bella se pronunciou. Todos começaram a gritar.

Eu revirei os olhos e a encarei com um sorriso maldoso.

- Quero ver você falar isso _mais tarde_. – Eu só queria deixá-la corada e completamente envergonhada. O que eu consegui com êxito.

- Pelo visto a noite vai ser boa. – Emmett comentou com aquela sua voz exagerada e grossa.

Todos riram novamente.

Bella me deu um beliscão na barriga e me lançou um olhar mortífero. Eu tive de me controlar para não rir. Ela ficava tão linda irritada e corada. Eu a puxei para um beijo, mas ela se esquivou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Por quê? – Murmurei em seu ouvido. Estava me fazendo de melodramático.

- Essa é a minha vingança pelo comentário desnecessário. – Ela sussurrou, enquanto passava a mão pela minha barriga, por baixo da camisa.

Eu não conseguia identificar se era algo involuntário ou mais uma de suas tramóias para me deixar maluco.

- Greve de beijo? – Murmurei desesperado.

- Greve total, meu bem. – Ela sussurrou em resposta, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Total? – Eu quase gritei. Todos os outros fingiam não estar escutando a nossa conversa.

- Vai ficar na necessidade. – Ela falou parecendo se deliciar com isso.

- Você também. – Eu fiz um biquinho de criança mimada e emburrada.

Ela riu.

- Não tente me seduzir com esse biquinho, Edward Cullen.

Eu a puxei para mais perto do meu corpo e murmurei liberando todo o meu cheiro embriagador em seu rosto perfeito.

- Eu não preciso do biquinho para te seduzir, Bell.

Ela ficou mole e arfou. Seu coração começou a bombear sangue rapidamente, e eu achei que ela fosse ter um treco.

Depois de um minuto quase em total torpor, ela reagiu e me deu um tapa no braço.

- Um dia você me mata, louco. – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor de como te matar. – Sussurrei em resposta, fazendo-a se arrepiar por completo.

- O que eu te disse sobre ficar excitada perto seu pai, Edward Cullen? – Ela falou bem baixinho, rapidamente, parecendo desesperada.

- O perigo é excitante, Bell.

- Mas não é perigoso, é constrangedor! – Ela retrucou, olhando para os lados. Devia temer que alguém nos escutasse.

_Foguenta! Sabia que ela era foguenta!_ Era a mente enlouquecida e pornográfica de Emmett.

O que ela não imaginava era que todos naquela sala entendiam perfeitamente todas as suas palavras.

Eu comecei a acariciar a sua cintura, fazendo ondas circulares com os meus dedos. Bella adorava aquilo.

- Controle suas mãos sensuais! – Ela gemeu em meu ouvido, naquela voz fraquinha.

Eu ri alto. Todos nos encararam com um sorriso nos lábios. Meus pais nos olhavam com os olhos brilhando, como se aquilo os animasse.

_Eles são tão lindos juntos!_ Era Esme. Ela estava encantada por Isabella, não parava de listar as suas qualidades, mentalmente.

- Venha, Bell. Vou te mostrar o resto da casa. – Eu me levantei, a ajudando. Não queria que ela desabasse no chão na frente dos meus pais. Sabia que ela estava com as pernas moles por culpa da excitação.

_Mostrar o resto da casa? Sei!_ Emmett, obviamente.

_Essa é velha, Edward!_ Jasper utilizando aquele seu sorriso macabro.

- Licença. – Ela murmurou baixinho, olhando para os meus pais.

- Toda, Bella. – Carlisle respondeu com um sorriso largo.

Eu fui a ajudando a caminhar, segurando-a e apoiando-a na cintura, fazendo com que ela ficasse colada a mim. Fomos em direção a cozinha, e eu a sentei na mesa, olhando-a com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Adivinha o que eu comprei? – Perguntei perversamente.

- O quê?

Antes de responder eu abri um armário onde tinha várias e várias barras de chocolate. Isabella arregalou os olhos e depois começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Gostou? – Eu fui me aproximando.

- Sim! Eu _adoro_ comer chocolate. – Ela murmurou, os encarando com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu adoro a sua adoração por chocolate. – Eu falei roucamente. Passei a mão na extensão de sua perna e me colei em seu corpo.

- Mas hoje eu não vou comer. – Ela falou decidida, fingindo esnobar que eu a tocava tão intima e deliciosamente.

- Não?

- Não.

- Tem certeza? – Meus carinhos foram aproximando-se de seu ventre e ela estremeceu em baixo de mim. Fechou os olhos e respirou intensamente.

- Absoluta. – Respondeu baixinho.

Eu me afastei meio frustrado. Eu estava pulsante e pronto para ela, mas naquele dia ela estava se fazendo de difícil. Era evidente a sua excitação e o seu desejo por mim, mas como sempre o orgulho falava mais alto.

Ou pelo menos o jogo de sedução era mais atraente.

- Eu acho que vou ter que convence-la do contrário. – Falei de longe, enquanto fechava o armário. – Porque hoje você _vai_ transar comigo.

Ela riu baixinho, descendo da mesa. Tombou no chão.

- Oops. – Ela estava sentada no chão me encarando. O rosto bem corado e o coração pulando em seu peito.

Eu me abaixei e a peguei no colo.

- Eu sou tão sexy. – Afirmei com um sorriso, enquanto caminhava com ela para as escadas.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E por que acha isso, metido?

- Porque você não consegue nem andar por minha culpa. – Eu merecia aquela vitória. O tombo dela havia sido a prova de que ela estava louca por mim. Absurdamente molhada e pulsante, pronta para me receber.

A minha excitação aumentou e eu gemi baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Não foi você.. foi apenas uma tontura. – Ela falou rapidamente, tentando achar alguma desculpa.

Eu ri baixinho.

- É isso que veremos, Bell. – Dei um beijo atrás de sua orelha e a mordisquei.

Fui andando em direção ao meu quarto com velocidade. Ela parecia ansiosa em meus braços. O coração martelando em seu peito, a respiração descompassada e o brilho de seus olhos a entregavam. Demonstrando que ela não via a hora de me ter dentro dela.

Abri a porta e entrei lentamente, parando um pouco para que ela o analisasse.

- Uau, é lindo. – Comentou. – Não havia percebido esse fundo de vidro quando vim aqui.

Eu sorri satisfeito, enquanto andava com ela em direção a cama. A deitei com carinho, e dei um beijo em seu pescoço, antes de me afastar e me dirigir ao meu aparelho de som. O meu _frigobar_ ficava do lado.

Eu liguei o meu Cd preferido dos _Beatles_ e abri a mini geladeira, retirando um vinho de lá de dentro.

- Aceita? – Perguntei docemente.

Ela sorriu.

- Hmm.. claro.

Peguei duas taças que eu havia pedido para Esme colocar em meu quarto, e então fui andando em direção a cama. Sedento por beijá-la e possuí-la.

Entreguei uma taça para ela, enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

Ela levou a dela nos lábios, tomando um longo gole. Depois passou a língua lentamente pela boca, me fazendo tremer de desejo.

- Que delicia de vinho. – Ela disse maliciosa.

- Você é uma delicia. – Eu sussurrei. Então, virei a minha taça de uma vez só, e depois de colocá-la no chão, fui para cima de Isabella.

Ela derrubou um pouco de vinho em si mesma, por culpa da ansiedade. Eu ri, e tirei a taça de sua mão, colocando no mesmo lugar que a minha. Depois então deitei em cima da Bella e comecei a beijar o seu pescoço com volúpia.

Ela gemeu fraquinho e levou a mão para os meus cabelos, os bagunçando.

Minhas mãos foram travando caminhos conhecidos pelo seu corpo e instintivamente chegaram a sua calça jeans. Abri o botão lentamente, enquanto a minha língua brincava com a sua jugular, gravando o seu gosto perfeito na memória. Minha mão invadiu a sua calça, tocando-a por cima da calcinha. Esta estava absurdamente molhada.

- Eu estou vendo a sua tontura, Bell. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela gemeu meu nome baixinho, enquanto abria mais as pernas e me deixava se instalar melhor, tendo uma melhor forma de tocá-la.

- Estamos em greve, Ed. – Ela falou gemendo, enquanto se ondulava mais em mim, puxando-me mais em sua direção. Eu rocei a minha ereção em sua coxa, enquanto a tocava com o dedo, ainda por cima do tecido fino e úmido.

- Em greve de sexo, lembra-se? Isso aqui não é sexo. – Eu afirmei, com um sorriso maroto.

- Oh! – Ela gemeu mais alto, enquanto eu chupava o seu pescoço. – Você tem razão, Ed. Toda a razão. Já que é assim, quer tirar a minha calcinha do caminho de seus dedos divinos, por favor?

Eu ri baixinho, enquanto arrancava a sua calça com urgência, juntamente com a calcinha.

Eu a toquei novamente com o dedo, só que agora podia sentir a sua pele sob a minha, o que era mil vezes mais agradável. Ela arqueou-se e arfou, enquanto apertava o meu coro cabeludo com as suas mãos.

Eu fui a estimulando com o dedo, hora a penetrando, hora não.

As mãos dela travavam uma luta com a minha camisa. Ela estava desconcentrada e alheia por culpa do prazer que eu a proporcionava e não conseguia a abrir. Aquela cena me deixava com ataque de risos.

A penetrei com dois dedos com força a precisão, a fazendo contorcer-se embaixo de mim, e gemer o meu nome. Eu sabia o ponto exato de fazer pressão e a forma correta de dá-la mais prazer. Suas mãos agora tentavam me arranhar, e me apertavam.

Eu havia a mergulhado no mar do prazer e da loucura. Eu já estava naquele mar há muito tempo. Mas nós não gostaríamos de emergir.

Os meus beijos foram caminhando desde o seu pescoço até o canto de seus lábios. Ela tentava girar o rosto para tocar nossas bocas, mas eu a impedia. Faria aquilo até ela acabar com aquela história de _greve_. Essa palavra não existia no meu vocabulário.

Sem beijá-la ainda, vi que ela se contorcia e tinha o seu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Gemendo o meu nome e ondulando-se e tremendo sob o meu dedo, ela gozou. Estava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Eu levei o meu dedo ao meu próprio lábio o sugando com vontade. O seu gosto era magnífico, com certeza o melhor existente. Aquilo ascendeu um fogo nela, que me puxou com vontade para um beijo.

Eu não consegui resistir, apesar de ter tentado.

Nossas línguas se encontraram com desespero, tocando-se da forma mais sensual e perfeita do mundo. Eu arranquei a minha camiseta, e desabotoei a minha calça, enquanto as mãos dela vagavam entre o meu pescoço e o meu peito.

As unhas dela tentavam arranhar a minha pele com força, dando-me um arrepio delicioso.

Minha ereção estava ainda em sua coxa, e eu passei a minha roçar nela, com o intuito de excitá-la novamente. Deixa-la pronta para mais uma.

- Eu preciso sentir a sua boca no meu peito. – Ela sussurrou, enquanto arrancava a própria camisetinha. Eu segurei a sua mão e levei a minha boca, dando um beijo.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso, _amor_. – Sussurrei.

A virei de costas e passei a massageá-la desde o inicio do bumbum até o seu pescoço magnífico. Ela foi relaxando sob as minhas mãos e ficando mais entregue. Brinquei com o fecho de seu sutiã e então o soltei lentamente.

Levantei o seu tronco para que pudesse tocar os seus seios, enquanto eu esfregava a minha ereção em sua bunda e beijava desde o seu pescoço até a sua clavícula. Ela gemia como uma enlouquecida, rebolando a bunda.

- Edward! – Ela me chamou em meio a uma lamúria longa.

- O quê, Bell? – Falei em seu ouvido, continuando a acariciá-la nos seios e pressionar o meu pênis em sua bunda.

- A sua vara me deixa _maluca_! –Ela disse pausadamente.

Eu ri.

A virei novamente, para conseguir encará-la. Sem conseguir me conter, abocanhei um dos seus seios, enquanto a minha outra mão descia novamente para a sua vagina molhada e saborosa.

Eu a penetrei com dois dedos, novamente. E ela levou uma das mãos a própria vagina, tocando o seu clitóris com pressão. Aquilo me excitou mais e me fez gemer roucamente em seu seio.

Seu corpo suado estava colado ao meu, seu coração descompassado em seu peito, enquanto a sua respiração ofegante tirava a minha concentração. A outra mão dela acariciava os meus cabelos, de uma forma que só ela conseguia fazer.

- Hmm.. Isso, Ed. – Ela gemeu.

Eu suguei o seu seio com mais pressão, brincando com a minha língua em seu bico. Minha mão aumentou de velocidade, e ela arfou e gemeu alto.

Eu subi os meus beijos em direção aos seus lábios novamente. Ela me correspondeu com todo o amor e carinho.

- Preciso de você dentro de mim, Ed. – Ela pediu, depois de interromper o nosso beijo.

- E a merda da greve? – Falei provocando.

- Esqueça ela. –Ela falou, enquanto tirava a mão dela da própria vagina e ia em direção a minha calça, a tirando lentamente.

Senti que ela tirava as minhas roupas vagarosamente. Eu não agüentei e arranquei a minha cueca com rapidez, deixando o meu pênis ereto a vista dela, que deu uma secada nele. Eu sorri marotamente.

- Abra mais as pernas para me receber, anjo. – Eu pedi em sua orelha. Ela me obedeceu prontamente, e eu me posicionei em sua entrada.

Decidi tortura-la um pouco mais e então beijei o seu pescoço, enquanto entrava nela com intensidade e lentidão, fazendo-a me sentir passar. Ela gemeu no meu ouvido, movimentando o quadril em minha direção no movimento perfeito e sincronizado.

Eu gemi, enquanto aumentava a força e a pressão, fazendo o vai e vem. Ela grudou-se mais no meu corpo e buscou os meus lábios com os dela. Nosso beijo era voraz e calmo ao mesmo tempo. Era certo e errado.. era frio e era quente.

Era tudo.

Fui a penetrando com mais velocidade, chegando a tirar o meu pênis completamente para enfiá-lo de volta, causando espasmos de prazer em nós. As mãos de Bella arranhavam o meu peitoral como uma gata manhosa.

Nossos corpos se batiam, enquanto nossos sexos se esfregavam causando um prazer maravilhoso e fenomenal. Nós dois gemíamos juntos, absurdamente mergulhados no nosso mar de prazer.

O ápice chegou para mim e para ela ao mesmo tempo. Os nossos gritos alucinantes foram calados por um beijo, mas os nossos corpos tremiam e se contorciam juntos. As ondas de prazer nos fazendo se aproximar e grudar mais, ainda na mesma velocidade.

Foi então que gozamos. Eu derramei a minha semente estéril e gelada em sua vagina, enquanto ela me lambuzava com o seu líquido perfeito. Eu tombei em cima dela, absurdamente cansado e satisfeito.

Olhei para os seus olhos chocolates e me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Poderia morrer de tanta felicidade.

- Isso que é estréia de quarto. – Ela comentou sorridente. Eu deitei em seu lado, e entrelacei a sua mão na minha.

- Você estava fantástica hoje, como em todas as vezes. – Comentei, enquanto a acariciava na mão.

Ela levantou-se, e pegou as nossas taças que estavam jogadas no chão. Encheu-as de vinho e sentou-se na cama, entregando uma para mim. Eu me sentei e fiquei a encarando, enquanto ela levava o vidro aos lábios.

Adorava vê-la nua. O corpo dela era algo escultural e perfeito que se encaixava maravilhosamente no meu. Apenas a idéia dela sendo tocada ou ao menos almejada por outro já causava ondas ciúmes e medo pelo meu corpo.

Levei o vinho aos meus lábios, e tomei a observando. Ela estava suada e com os cabelos desgrenhados, mas para mim ainda era a mulher mais linda e fantástica do mundo.

- Eu estou com medo.. – Ela confessou, de repente. Eu a puxei para mim. Eu estava com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, e então a confortei apoiada no meu peito.

- Medo de quê?

- Eu não sei exatamente. – Ela murmurava, olhando para a sua taça. – Hoje meu pai parecia estranho, Ed. Acho que ele estava se despedindo de mim.

Eu beijei a sua cabeça.

- Fique tranqüila, anjo. O que tiver de acontecer, acontecerá. – Fui a acariciando com as minhas mãos, sentindo-a relaxar aos poucos em meus braços.

- Venha. – Eu murmurei, enquanto a tirei de meus braços e levantei. – Coloque alguma roupa. Quero lhe mostrar um local.

Ela me obedeceu instantaneamente. Mas em vez de colocar uma roupa sua, vestiu a apenas a sua calcinha e a minha camisa.

- Nós não vamos precisar passar pela sua família, não é?

- Não, eu tenho um atalho. - Eu estava colocando apenas a minha calça, enquanto falava.

Ela me encarou curiosa, me esperando. Eu a encarei dando um sorriso confortador.

- Você vai _amar_ esse lugar. – Afirmei.

_Fim do Capítulo XI_

**N/A: **Calma.. calma. Eu não vou comentar nada sobre esse capítulo, porque eu já estou postando simultaneamente a segunda parte.

Respondo as reviews no outro capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado, amores.

Amo vocês (L)


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII – Emergindo II**

I should know  
That you're no _good for me_

Cause you're hot then you're _cold_  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we _break up_  
We kiss, we make up

Eu deveria saber  
Que você não era _bom pra mim_

Por que você é quente e então é _frio_  
Você é sim e então não.  
Você é dentro e então é fora.  
Você é alto e você é baixo.  
Você é errado quando é certo.  
É branco e é preto.  
Nós brigamos, nós _terminamos_  
Nós beijamos, nós reatamos.

Nós ficamos de frente para a minha parede de vidro. Bella segurando a minha mão, fazendo uma careta.

- Então? – Ela perguntou meio confusa.

- Então o quê?

- Como vamos sair daqui? – Ela perguntou como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Bom.. nós estamos olhando para a válvula de escape. – Eu disse sorrindo.

O rosto dela virou um misto de emoções. Primeiro a indignação, depois a diversão e por último o desespero.

- E você espera que eu sobreviva a isso? Ou é apenas uma forma de me matar? – A pergunta dela me fez rir.

- Bella.. tenha só um pouco de confiança em mim, ta legal. – Eu falei, enquanto "abria" uma partezinha, como se essa fosse uma janela.

Ela grudou-se em mim, enquanto o vento gelado e úmido batia nos nossos rostos. Eu sorri.

Eu a peguei em meus braços, e fui andando em direção a janela. Ela me apertou e escondeu o rosto.

- Você tem certeza de que nós não vamos morrer? – Ela perguntou desesperada.

Eu ri alto com a ironia.

- Não vai se machucar, Bell. Eu nunca deixaria algo do tipo lhe acontecer. – Sussurrei, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Havia uma escada ali bem embaixo da minha janela. Na realidade, ela sempre havia estado ali, nem eu sei como ela surgira. Como dessa vez eu não poderia simplesmente pular no chão, teria que utiliza-la pela primeira vez.

Ela era branca, e se camuflava na casa, e era colada na parede.´

Com Bella muito bem presa em meus braços eu fui descendo lentamente. Sabia que qualquer coisa, nós apenas cairíamos, sem sofrer nenhum machucado, pois eu impediria. Cairíamos com suavidade e elegância. O único problema seriam as explicações, eu achava que era muito cedo para Bella saber de alguma coisa.

Chegamos ao chão são e salvos, e eu fiquei parado a fitando por um tempo. Ela estava linda. De olhos fechados, agarrada a mim, como se eu fosse o seu herói ou algo do tipo.

- Pode abrir os olhos, anjo. – Eu falei, e ela me obedeceu instantaneamente.

- Uau. – Ela murmurou, e então desceu do meu colo. – Como você é forte, Ed.

Eu ri, novamente. E ela me acompanhou, com as bochechas coradas.

- Venha. – A peguei pela mão e fui andando em direção a floresta que havia do lado da minha casa.

Ela ficou meio tensa.

- Eu não tenho boas experiências com florestas. – Ela me avisou, enquanto fechava os olhos por uns instantes e deixava ser guiada.

- Você está comigo, relaxe. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar e sorrir.

- Obrigada por existir, Ed. – Ela falou com sinceridade.

Eu quase caí no chão de tanta emoção.

A partir que entravamos na floresta ficava cada vez mais escuro e difícil para Bella enxergar alguma coisa. Eu era o seu guia, avisando quando havia qualquer tipo de raiz ou cipó que poderia fazê-la cair. Aquele caminho era tão conhecido por mim, que eu poderia fazê-lo de olhos fechados.

Estávamos indo para o meu refúgio. Aquele lugar onde eu nunca havia levado ninguém comigo. Era o local onde eu costumava passar os meus dias pensativos e filosóficos, onde eu ficava criando as minhas melodias ou simplesmente escrevendo.

E eu queria mostrar aquilo a ela. Pois era uma coisa que ninguém conhecia. Seria uma coisa somente minha e dela.

Ela estava suando já, e tinha alguns cortes distribuídos pela perna. Eu tentava esnobar, na realidade era bem fácil, mas mesmo assim tinha de ficar concentrado.

Estávamos no meio da mata, no meu habitat natural, onde os meus instintos estavam aguçados.

- Você está precisando fazer alguns exercícios, Bell. – Eu falei, a zombando, enquanto batia em sua bunda.

Ela riu.

- Por que diz isso?

- Está quase morrendo com essa caminhada de trinta minutos.

Senti o sangue concentrando-se em sua face e eu sorri deliciado. Adorava vê-la corar, era absolutamente o seu charme.

- Querido, eu agüento o seu _tranco_ todos os dias.. não estou nem perto de morrer. Sou resistente. – Ela respondeu com malicia, me fazendo explodir em risadas.

Ela era imprevisível e absurda.

- Fico feliz de não se cansar com facilidade. – Eu pausei, querendo olhar melhor suas reações. – As outras nem tinham graça.

Ela não expressou nenhuma reação, continuou a caminhar normalmente.

- Os outros não eram tão bons quanto você. – Ela falou com simplicidade.

Eu sorri satisfeito.

- Eu sei. Eu sou o melhor, eu já disso. – Me gabei, com o intuito de irritá-la.

Recebi um tapinha.

- Você é um baita de um metido, isso sim.

Quando ela terminou de falar aquilo, eu a segurei, parando de caminhar. Ela me olhou confusa e olhou para os lados.

- Hm.. feche os olhos. – Eu pedi, enquanto a abraçava por trás e a guiava com delicadeza.

Ela me obedeceu.

- Espero que isso não seja mais uma de suas brincadeiras estúpidas. – Ela avisou com um tom mandão.

Andamos mais uns três minutos e então eu já conseguia _vê-la_. Ajudei a Bella, a levantando hora ou outra, para tentar evitar seus machucados, o que era quase impossível.

Eu estava com o coração inexistente martelando em meu peito. Entramos em meu refúgio, e eu senti o seu cheiro característico. Oh! Que saudades daquele lugar.

Foi nesse instante que eu pedi para ela abrir os olhos.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

- Abra os olhos, Bell. – Sua voz melodiosa alcançou os meus ouvidos.

Eu o obedeci no mesmo instante. E fiquei encantada, sem encontrar palavras para falar. Nem mesmo uma expressão ou poema poderiam demonstrar o que eu sentia naquele momento. É impossível descrever aquele local, pois ele é maravilhoso demais para se colocar em palavras.

Palavras são só palavras. É só vento. E aquela era a visão mais linda do mundo, com apenas uma exceção.

Edward Cullen.

Estávamos na clareira mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Não é que ela tinha flores bonitas, ou simplesmente era bem cuidada. Era o fato de ser selvagem que a deixava tão bela e tão única.

A luz do luar a banhava por completo, demonstrando as suas imperfeições e a embelezando de uma forma absurda e inexplicável. A grama era fofa e parecia ser muito confortável. As árvores que a rodeavam eram cada uma diferente da outra, originais. As flores e as plantas que cresciam do chão eram diferentes umas das outras e nem sempre bonitas, porém em um conjunto eram o buquê perfeito.

- O que achou? – Edward perguntou ansiosamente.

- É simplesmente.. maravilhosa. – Eu murmurei embriagada.

Eu senti dois braços frios e macios me abraçando e seu corpo colando-se no meu por trás. Aquela foi a cena mais bonita e perfeita da minha vida.

- Esse aqui é o meu lugar preferido de todo o mundo. E eu queria dividi-lo com você. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo o meu coração bater mais forte.

Eu sorri feliz e em plena satisfação.

Edward separou-se de mim e foi andando para o meu da clareira. Sentou-se na grama fofa e me olhou com os olhos castanho-dourados brilhando.

Eu havia me enganado. Agora sim eu estava vendo a coisa mais bonita da minha vida. Ele lá sentado com aqueles olhos misteriosos brilhando para mim, só para mim, enquanto estava rodeado de uma paisagem natural e perfeita.

Parecia que eu estava vivendo um Conto-de-Fadas.

Eu praticamente saí correndo ao encontro dele, pulando em seu colo. Ele riu e me ajeitou em seus braços, fazendo com que eu ficasse deitada em seu braço, encarando o céu cheio de estrelas.

O silêncio nesse momento era tão confortável e dizia tanta coisa para mim. Era bem melhor do que ficar em meio a tagarelice inútil que as pessoas tem mania de falar.

Edward era tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu havia conhecido. Ele era único, e era isso que o tornava tão especial. Tudo nele me deixava maluca e completamente sem controle.

Ele era o homem perfeito. E era por isso que eu tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo.

Era como se a qualquer momento ele fosse escapar por entre meus dedos e desaparecer. Porque as coisas geralmente davam tudo errado para mim. Essa sorte não era algo muito comum, e por isso que eu estranhava estar tão feliz.

Ele deve ter sentido algo, porque me puxou para mais perto e me fez o encara-lo em seus olhos.

Nós sorrimos um pro outro.

- Me diga no que está pensando, por favor. – Ele pediu com aquela sua voz de cachorro sem dono. Não havia como negar nada a ele.

- Estou pensando em você e eu. – Respondi com sinceridade.

- Isso é bom? – Ele parecia inseguro.

- Depende do que você achar que é bom.

Ele pareceu um pouco irritado e tenso. Eu revirei os olhos e beijei os seus lábios com doçura.

- Isso é tão complicado. – Ele confessou.

- Isso o quê?

- Nós! – Ele parecia estar nervoso. Como se não soubesse o que falar.

Eu ri.

- Eu sei. Mas a vida não teria graça se ela não fosse complicada. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão por seu corpo.

- Você fica tão sexy com a minha camisa. Sério, Bella... vou comprar várias para você. – Ele estava com os olhos lotados de luxuria.

Eu tive de rir, por perceber o seu desespero e descontrole.

- Você é uma máquina do sexo, Ed. – Eu comentei sorrindo.

- Com você é impossível cansar. Cada vez é absurdamente diferente da outra.. Eu sinto coisas diferentes. – Ele parecia estar constrangido.

Eu beijei os seus lábios lentamente, com um sorriso vitorioso. Eu estava o conquistando lentamente. Minhas mãos acariciaram o seu peitoral. Ele arrepiou-se com o meu toque e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Sua mãe é o máximo. – Eu falei. – Na realidade, toda a sua família é. Menos o Emmett.

Ele riu.

- Coitado do Em.. ele é muito pervertido. – Edward falou bem baixinho, enquanto me puxava com uma mão para mais perto dele.

Eu estava praticamente deitada em cima dele, o tocando com delicadeza e amor.

- É. Ele sabe como constranger uma pessoa. – Eu fiz uma careta ao me lembrar de suas piadas.

O silêncio nos atingiu novamente. Eu o abracei com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. Ele retribuiu. Pela primeira vez eu tive a vontade de falar, não apenas o convencional. Eu tive vontade de me abrir e contar a ele tudo o que me afligia.

Eu quis abrir o meu coração a ele.

Engoli as palavras que queriam pular de minha boca. Eu o assustaria, eu o deixaria com medo de mim e ele provavelmente se afastaria.

_Nada disso, boba! Lembre-se, ele também já matou alguém.. vai te entender perfeitamente._ Minha mente gritou.

Eu fechei os olhos e tentei esquecer aquilo. Edward era um assassino tanto quanto eu, ele me entenderia.

Porém o medo e a insegurança logo voltaram.

Ele poderia me achar uma pessoa fraca e absurdamente estúpida, além disso poderia pensar que eu era _suja e indigna_. Como várias pessoas pensaram de mim lá em _Skidmore_.

Esse era o mau de morar em cidade pequena. Tudo o que você faz é comentado e julgado por todas as pessoas, porque todos se conhecem e não se tem muito o que fazer. O lazer das velhas mexeriqueiras era ficar sentada em sua varanda comentando com a vizinha a desgraça alheia.

E comigo fora a mesma coisa. Eu passara a minha vida toda sendo a menina exemplar, filha de Reneé, que era amada e adorada na cidade. E de repente toda a minha reputação foi jogada no lixo, e eu fui descriminada da pior forma possível.

E aqui em Forks seria a mesma coisa, por isso que eu guardava o meu segredo com a maior cautela possível. Tinha medo de ser difamada novamente, trazendo toda essa reputação para o meu pai. Já bastava a minha mãe ter assumido tudo comigo, não queria trazer problemas para o meu pai também.

Eu abri os olhos e encarei Edward. Ele estava me olhando com os seus olhos perfeitos. Eu sorri. Não havia como ele me trair.. eu sabia que Edward me adorava e que ele seria incapaz de me machucar.

Ele tinha de saber do meu passado. Era algo irremediável.

- Ed.. – Eu sussurrei hesitante.

- Hm?

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Foi nesse momento que eu sentei, sem encará-lo.

Ele fez o mesmo movimento. Com os seus dedos frios ele virou o meu rosto para encará-lo. Estava com os olhos lotados de ansiedade e curiosidade.

- Diga, Bell. Você não precisa ter medo de me contar nada.

Aquilo era o que eu precisava ouvir. Eu soltei um longo suspiro e sorri fraquinho.

- Está na hora de você saber a minha história.

Os olhos dele brilharam e eu o senti pegando na minha mão.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta, Ed. – Eu desviei os meus olhos. – Não quero esconder nada de você. Eu sei que você é completamente sincero, sabe.. eu também preciso ser.

Eu o senti ficar meio tenso ao meu lado.

- Hm.. sei, Bell. – Ele parecia meio estranho.

Eu precisava continuar, se eu parasse, nunca mais conseguiria falar.

- Não sei se eu lhe contei, mas antes de me mudar para Phoenix eu vivia em uma cidade muito pequena, localizada no Estado de Missouri. Era _Skidmore_. Eu amava aquele lugar, aqueles campos, aquela natureza e aquela falta de _água._

- Skidmore. - Ele sussurrou baixinho. - Nunca cheguei a ir lá.

Eu tive de rir.

- É absurdamente pequeno, Ed. A maioria dos cidadãos americanos nem sabem que ela existe! – Tomei ar para continuar contando. – Eu cresci naquele local. Criei as minhas raízes ali, junto com todas as minhas amizades.

Edward me olhava com atenção, e segurava a minha mão para me dar forças para continuar.

- Porém também tinha seus defeitos. Quero dizer, em uma cidade com 329 habitantes sempre há muito pouco o que se fazer e comentar. Ela é muito parecida com aqui, só que lá o que predomina são áreas rurais. As fofocas de lá eram irritantes e muitas vezes cruéis.

As pessoas podiam fazer uma coisa sozinha em casa, que no dia seguinte a cidade inteira já estava comentando. Isso era horrível. Mas eu sempre fora uma menina muito diferente e exemplar, nunca dei muitos motivos para que falassem mal de mim. Eu sempre tentava fugir dos holofotes e da atenção, portanto isso não me incomodava muito.. Bom, pelo menos até quando eu fiz dezoito anos.

Eu estava entretida e concentrada na história. Porem de repente, Edward ficou sério e levantou-se com rapidez e agilidade, me levando junto com ele. Seus olhos pareciam raivosos e uma de suas mãos estava fechada em um punho.

- Precisamos ir. – Ele falou, de repente. Quando ia começar a me puxar para longe dali, eu comecei a escutar passos.

O meu coração disparou e eu fiquei ofegante. Agarrei-me a Edward, temendo que algo acontecesse conosco.

- Mas já vão? – Eu escutei uma voz irônica. – Bem agora que eu cheguei para a festinha!

Uma pessoa invadiu a nossa clareira. Eu quase não o reconheci. Ele estava maior e com os cabelos visivelmente mais cumpridos e desgrenhados.

Era Jacob.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Por que sempre tem que existir uma pessoa com vontade de estragar toda a sua felicidade?

Bem no momento em que ela havia decidido me contar tudo sobre o seu passado triste, ele aparecia, com pensamentos ruins e planos horríveis. Eu realmente ficara assustado quando de repente o meu futuro e o de Bella simplesmente desapareceram da mente de Alice.

Foi então que seu cheiro horrível se apoderou de mim, e eu levantei com velocidade, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Porém como sempre, o destino conspirou contra mim e Isabella.

Jacob estava mais alto – se isso era possível – e tinha um olhar decidido e perverso em seu rosto. Ele não parecia o mesmo lobo de antes, e sim um homem com rancor e raiva em seu coração.

- Vá embora, Jacob! Deixe-nos em paz! – Eu pedi, enquanto trazia Isabella mais para os meus braços.

Eu temia que ele tentasse machuca-la, ou feri-la de alguma maneira. Porém agora que ele tinha consciência de meu poder como _leitor de mentes_, ele simplesmente me bloqueava, deixando-me ver pensamentos estúpidos e indecentes.

- Oh, não! – Ele falou ironicamente, enquanto avançava mais para cima de nós.

Senti Bella tensa em meus braços. Seu coração bombeava sangue com velocidade e a sua respiração estava ofegante.

- Jacob, por favor.. não vá fazer nenhuma loucura. – Eu pedi com tranqüilidade.

- Loucura? Eu não farei isso, Edward. Tomarei a decisão mais racional de toda a minha vida! – Ele parecia estar bêbado, ou simplesmente dominado por sentimentos e aflições.

- Jacob.. volte para a sua alcatéia. Já chega dessa briga estúpida! Isabella escolheu a mim, e não a você. – Eu estava tranqüilo por fora, porém tremia de nervoso por dentro.

Ele estava imprevisível. Eu tinha medo do que viria a seguir.

De repente ele começou a rir escandalosamente, parecendo um paranóico.

- Calma, Bell. Nada vai lhe machucar. – Eu falei em seu ouvido.

- Sabe.. eu nunca havia entendido muito essa coisa de _Pacto_. – Ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais. - Achava que era algo completamente DIFERENTE.

- Jacob.. – Eu o censurei, dando um olhar assustado.

Ele pareceu entender aonde eu queria chegar porque sorriu.

- Bella.. Bella.. Bella. – Jacob disse lentamente. Eu a abracei com mais força. – Eu tenho pena de você. Escolheu um _monstro_ como companheiro.

O meu coração tremeu de medo e eu a senti ficar cada vez mais tensa em meus braços. Sabia que Jacob estava ali para arruinar tudo.

- Não fale do que não sabe. – Ela retrucou.

Jacob começou a rir escandalosamente.

- Eu não sei? – Ele ria mais ainda, como um psicopata. – Quem está por fora aqui é você, querida.

- Jacob, não! – Eu o adverti, enquanto me soltava de Bella e a colocava atrás de mim. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Não tenho?

- Não! Vá embora!

- Desculpe, Edward.. mas se eu não posso ficar com ela. Ninguém poderá. – O sorriso em seus lábios era de puro rancor.

- Do que ele está falando, Ed? – Bella me perguntou, enquanto me olhava confusa. Eu vi o medo em seus olhos chocolates.

- Oh! Pelo visto então ela não sabe! – Jacob gritou, enquanto fingia-se de surpreso. – Sabe.. eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito curiosa, Bella. E depois daquele dia na floresta, eu fiquei praticamente obsessivo.

Eu queria porque queria saber quem fora Edward Cullen. E sabe.. eu descobri muita coisa. E acho que a maioria dessas coisas, você não gostara nenhum pouco.

- Edward? – Ela me perguntou baixinho. Eu abaixei a cabeça derrotado. Sabia que o momento que mais temera estava chegando.

O momento da verdade.

- Sam sabia muita coisa sobre você, Edward. Ele me contou que você fugiu de casa em um momento de rebeldia, _sedento_ por diversão e por distrações. Estava cansado dessa sua vida monótona. E então, acabou virando um escravo do próprio desejo. Renegando a própria família e seus ideais, indo em direção aqueles que sempre criticara.

Você havia virado um monstro assassino, Edward Cullen.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! – Eu gritei em revolta.

- Oh, eu sei. E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Continuando.. Seu pai não conseguia nem ouvir falar no seu nome, Edward. Uma dor imensa e profunda se apoderava dele. Sam me contou que quando eles fizeram o trato, Carlisle estava em uma tristeza sem fim. Mas então, de repente.. você voltou! Todos nós achamos estranho. Como de repente um assassino volta e quer virar um médico? Como um assassino consegue dar meia volta e tentar esquecer de todo o _sangue_ derramado?

Eu refleti muito nisso, Edward. Muito mesmo. Não tem como você se esquecer de um tempo tão longo de fuga e de descontrole. Os desejos ainda o dominam e você ainda está completamente a mercê de tudo. Você ainda está condicionado a matar.

Foi então que a ficha caiu na minha mente. Você não havia voltado para se transformar, você ainda não era a pessoa boa que Carlisle sentia falta. Você estava aqui por um propósito maior.. por culpa de uma _isca_ maior.

O Pacto foi só uma desculpa para tirar a mim e o pessoal de La Push do seu caminho. O seu objetivo sempre fora um só: Ter a sua presa apenas para ti. Sem perigo de alguém o roubar.

A sua vida havia se tornado um grande jogo. E esse era o mais excitante de todos.

Agora.. olha só que engraçado. Eu apareci aqui e vou estragar tudo. Aquele que você queria longe do seu caminho. O único que seria capaz de protegê-la de suas garras assassinas e _sanguinárias_.

Não se engane, Isabella Swan.. Edward Cullen só tem um único objetivo com você: Mata-la da forma mais prazerosa possível.

- Eu.. eu..- Isabella não sabia o que falar. Seus olhos estavam sem vida, lotados em um sentimentos desconhecido por mim. Ela se afastara muito de mim, ficando a quase dois metros de distância. – Isso é verdade, Edward?

Eu abaixei a cabeça. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, eu não conseguia. Por mais que eu tentasse dizer tudo estava na ponta da minha língua, eu simplesmente estava impossibilitado. Porque tudo aquilo era verdade!

Pelo menos inicialmente. Eu nunca tivera um objetivo a não ser matá-la. Eu não me aproximei de Isabella por seu corpo, sua mente ou querendo conquistá-la. Era simplesmente o seu sangue que me atraia, no começo.

Agora o feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro.

- É a pura verdade, Bella! – Jacob gritou. – Ele só quer matá-la. Ele só quer o seu sangue. Você provavelmente não sabe o que é o pacto.. mas eu lhe explico: É uma forma de não deixar ninguém aproximar-se de sua _presa._

Não existe sentimento nenhum ali no meio a não ser os instintos assassinos possessivos! Ele não a ama! Ele não a deseja! Ele apenas a usou.. fazendo esse o melhor jogo de sua vida. Onde ele não ganharia apenas o seu sangue, e também o seu amor e o seu corpo.

Ele é o pior predador do mundo todo. Uma pessoa cruel. Uma pessoa que não liga para o sentimento das outras.. só quer saber de satisfazer o próprio desejo.

- Não diga o que você não sabe! – Eu gritei enfurecido para Jacob. Ele podia falar que eu era um monstro assassino, mas nunca deveria colocar os meus sentimentos por Isabella em questão. – Não é assim, Jacob. Você é apenas um pulguento ridículo que acha que pode entender os meus desejos e a minha sede insaciável. Eu não sou mais esse monstro!

Eu tentei ir para perto de Isabella, só que ela andou dois passos para trás. Seus olhos estavam negros como eu nunca havia visto, e ela não esboçava tristeza em sua expressão e sim raiva. Muita raiva.

- Não é o que parece. – Jacob me provocou.

Eu rosnei alto. Senti o coração de Isabella aumentando de velocidade. Sua respiração estava ofegante e pela primeira vez eu a vi com medo de mim.

- Bell.. – Eu virei para ela. Tentei deixar a minha voz doce e normal, tentei passar a mesma segurança de sempre. – Eu posso explicar tudo isso..

- Eu não quero saber. – Ela falou lentamente. A voz estava lotada de raiva e mágoas reprimidas.

- Não deixe que esse estúpido estrague tudo. – Eu pedi baixinho.

- Estrague tudo o quê? Não existe nada para ser estragado!

A cada palavra o meu coração se despedaçava. Eu senti uma ânsia enorme e uma dor profunda em meio peito. O ar faltou em meus pulmões mortos.

- Você sempre deixou óbvio e claro que aquilo não passava de mais um de seus rolos estúpidos. Que eu não era nada mais do que uma distração.. que eu era apenas sua. E que você não era meu. Sinceramente, a culpa não é sua por a minha extrema burrice. Eu me deixei levar por um rosto bonito, mas agora eu percebi que não vale mais a pena investir em você. Porque você não passa de um riquinho assassino que adora destruir a vida das pessoas por pura diversão.

E eu estou tão cansada desse tipo de pessoa na minha vida!

- Bella, não. – Eu falei, fechando os olhos. Sentido todo o meu corpo se comprimindo de nervoso e tristeza. Eu estava morrendo por dentro.

- Fique longe de mim. Fique longe do meu pai. Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. Você é nojento! Não acredito que fui burra o suficiente para ser enganada novamente. Eu devo ter nascida para ser usada e depois jogada no lixo.

- Você entendeu tudo errado, Isabella. Não é isso que você está pensando.

- Guarde suas palavras para você, Cullen. Eu.. eu.. não acredito mais em você. Eu odeio você. Só tem uma coisa que eu lhe peço: É distancia! – Ela terminou de falar e então saiu andando com força para longe de mim.

Eu fui correr atrás dela, mas uma mão fechou-se em meu ombro. Jacob estava com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios e tinha a expressão psicopata de volta.

Foi então que ele começou a rir como um louco.

- Me solte! – Eu gritei.

- Não, Edward. – Ele sussurrou.

- Você é um idiota, sarnento. Você não sabe o que falou! Você não sabe de nada!

- O que eu sei,Edward.. é que eu acabei de estragar a sua vida.. e que eu fiz isso com o maior gosto do mundo. Agora quem é que está pra baixo? Quem é que está com cara de bosta? Quem perdeu a garota por quem estava absurdamente apaixonado?

Não fui eu.

- Argh! – Eu fechei os meus punhos. Mas eu não tive força de bater nele, eu simplesmente caí no chão da minha clareira, absolutamente sem forças para continuar.

Eu sabia que mais tarde eu podia ir atrás dela e explicar tudo. Mas ela não me queria mais.. e ela deixara aquilo muito claro para mim. Eu não me rebaixaria ao ponto de persegui-la.

A minha caçada estava acabada. Assim como eu.

Não restara nada dentro de mim a não ser dor e sofrimento. Eu havia estragado tudo. Como sempre.

- Vou deixá-lo sozinho com o seu sofrimento, Edward. – Jacob sussurrou. – E depois vou reprimir as mágoas de Bella com um sexo selvagem.

Eu não reagi. Fiquei apenas no chão, imóvel. Sem saber o que dizer, o que pensar, sentindo que tudo que ainda vivia dentro de mim, morria aos poucos. Eu sentia o meu coração morrendo novamente, apertando-se em uma dor terrível.

Eu me sentia vazio e completamente perdido.

De repente o meu telefone começou a tocar desesperado no meu bolso, eu o atendi e coloquei em meu ouvido. Ainda estava entorpecido de tristeza.

- _Edward?_ – Era Alice.

Eu não respondi. Continuei mudo, sem palavras.

- _Edward?! O que aconteceu?_ – Ela gritava.

- Ela.. ela.. – Eu não conseguia falar aquilo, porque se tornaria verdadeiro.

- _Edward! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa para impedi-la de chegar no hospital!_ – Alice gritava totalmente sem controle.

- Eu não vou conseguir, Alice.

- _Você não está entendendo! _

- O que aconteceu?

- _Charlie morreu, Edward._

**xxx**

The world slows down  
But my _heart_ beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where _the end starts_

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
_Slipping through our fingers_  
I don't wanna try now  
All that's left is good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
_I hate this part right here_

O mundo caminha devagar  
Mas meu coração está batendo rápido agora  
Eu sei que esta é a parte  
Em que o _fim começa_

Não posso continuar com isso  
Achava que éramos mais fortes  
Tudo que fazemos é ir levando  
_Escapando pelos meus dedos_  
Não quero mais tentar  
Tudo que nos restou foi o adeus  
Para encontrar um jeito de te dizer

Que eu odeio essa parte  
Que eu odeio essa parte  
Não posso suportar suas lágrimas  
_Eu odeio essa parte_

Eu estava morta. Não havia mais jeito. Apesar dos meus batimentos cardíacos e da minha respiração descompassada, eu havia morrido há alguns instantes atrás.

Estava tudo acabado. Absolutamente tudo.

E lá estava eu, destroçada novamente.

_Fim do Capítulo XII_

**N/A: **Não me maaaaatem! Próximo capitulo está pronto. Na realidade eu já tenho escrito até o capítulo Quinze.

Bom.. essa separação foi necessária. Espero que não me matem. Tentarei postar o mais rápido possível o próximo, se der amanhã mesmo.

Comentem.. porque as reviews de vocês são muito importantes pra mim. Agora que eu estou absolutamente sem tempo, vai ficar difícil responder um a um, porém pelo menos uma fraszinha eu vou colocar, sempre.

Segundo ano é FODA! AHAUAH. Só estudar.

Bom.. adorei tooooodas as reviews. E espero que tenham gostado, apesar do final triste (;

**Agradecimentos: **Primeiramente a todos aqueles que perdem o precioso tempo lendo essa fic. Isso é importante para mim, peço aqueles que nunca deixaram review, que deixem para pelo menos me falarem se está ruim, boa, mais ou menos. A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim.

Agora.. eu vou agradecer a cada um de vocês que mandaram uma review linda e animadora.

**Especiais:**

**Lara Culen –**( Obrigada pelo elogios, amoreco. ) , **Mariie Swan (** Faz o seguinte, gata. Pede ajuda pros santos, quem sabe aparece. AHUAHA. Também quero chocolate! *-* ) , **Lady Sanctorum** ( Own, adorei os elogios. E obrigada por ajudar a divulgar a fic, viu?) , **Carol Masen Cullen **( Fanstaminha camaraaada! Ahauahua. Adorei a review, e obrigada pelo elogios. ) , **Babisy **( Não vai demorar para ele perceber que a ama, agora falar para ela.. eu não sei ainda. Você verá. Adorei os elogios *-* ) , **Noelle **( Eu faço as pessoas terem pensamentos poluídos com um simples chocolate, hoho. História da Bella já esta quase sendo revelada *-* ) , **Caarol **( Obrigada pelo elogios, gatona ) , **Fernanda Kowalewicz **( Acho que escrevi certto. Hum* AHUAHA. Nome legal *-* Adoreii os elogios. Brigadão, gatz! ) , **Christye-Lupin **( Eles já vão perceber que se amam. Calma! AHUAH ) , **Márcia B. S. **( Procura o chocolate mesmo, hein! AHUAHA) , **Amanda **( Obrigaaaada, gatona) , **Lakina e Mandiz **( Criatividade? [E culpa do Ed! Eu olhei pro chocolate e imaginei o Ed pelado ao mesmo tempo. E o resultado foi esse capitulo AHUAHAUAH Adorei a review, beiiijos Lakina! ) , **Oraculo **( Obrigada pelos elogios. De verdade.. isso me ajuda bastante *-* ) , **Naty **( Também quero chocolate! ) , **Jad Malfoy **( Campanha: Queremos a vara do Ed! ) , **Nathalia Perevell Cullen **( Eu sou exatamente igual! Viciada por chocolate, Edward e lemons, huhu ) , **Hinata Weasley **( Obrigaaada pela review! Charlie não se recuperou :/ , mas calma calma ) , **Raquel Cullen **( Ah, que bom que você adorou o capitulo do chocolate! Fico bem feliz. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review *-* ) , **Princesa Rebecca Chiba **( Own.. obrigada pelo elogio e pela review ) , **Larissa Motoko **( Adoro suas reviews! Eu li as dos dois capítulos! Bom.. os meus capítulos seguintes responderam todas as suas perguntas e pensamentos. Não está longe de descobrir tudo o que quer. Sério. *-* ) , **Tata Black **( Minha imaginação é fértil graças ao Ed! AHUAHA ) , **Aandy **( As suas dúvidas serão respondidas nos capítulos em frente. Todas! *-* ) , **LuciaAlmeida **( AHAUAHAHA. Adorei a review! ) , **Re Lane Cullen **( Edward + Chocolate = MORTE ! AHAUAHAHA. ) , **Naati **( Own.. adorei a review, amoreco) , **Lisy Cullen **( Chocolate mais Ed é MARA! AHAUHA ) , **Ninha Cullen **( Own.. adorei a review! ), **Tatars **( Obrigada pelos elogios *-* ) , **Gabriella Swan **( Adorei a review! ) , **Mia **( Não se afogue! Contrate um médico pra ficar ao seu lado enquanto você lê.. Assim ele lê junto ,AHUAHAUAH ) , **Lilá Potter **( Que bom que adorou o capitulo, viciada *-* AHUAAHUAH. Adorei a review ) , **Dan Cullen **( Postar lá aonde? Não apareceu na reviwe, gatona*-* ) , **Gi Pizzol **( Uh! Colocou em prática a idéia do chocolate?! Quero saber! AHUAH ) , **Bells C. **( Ah, obrigada pelos elogios. De verdade! ) , **Mah **( Adorei a reviiiew! AHUAHAUAH ), **Bell – montez **(Eu+ chocolate+edward e sua vara = sonho de consumo pra dar uma desetressada! [2] HAUHA. Adorei! ) , **Taty Perry **( Chocolate e Ed é MARA! AHAUAH. ADORO! ) , ** 94 (** Geente! Esse é o efeito Edward! AHUAHA ) , **Mione03 **( Que bom que gostou, amoreco! ) , **Alice Fadinha Cullen** ( Ah, adorei a review e todos os elogios, viu? )

Obrigaaaaada, amores! Eu amei todas as reviews, viu? São muito importantes para mim!

E desculpa pela demora do capitulo. Era pra ter sido postado ontem!

COMENTEEEM! E não joguem pragas em mim!

Beiiiiijos.

(L)


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII – Avalanche**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Sabe quando você se sente a pior pessoa do mundo? Bom, eu estava em um estado avançado disso. Estava impossibilitado até de ir ao enterro de Charlie Swan porque eu sabia que ela estaria lá, com aquele olhar triste e distante, sem derrubar nem ao menos uma lágrima.

Isso me mataria. Eu não conseguia nem ao menos pensar nela sem sentir uma dor aguda no meu peito. Se eu a visse provavelmente ajoelharia em seus pés e pediria para que ela voltasse para mim, só que isso não era certo.

Eu não era o cara certo para ela, e apenas agora eu havia me ligado disso.

Depois de tantos planos de como eu a pediria em namoro, e de todas as fantasias loucas que a minha mente criara de um futuro feliz, eu estava despedaçado. Absolutamente sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer.

A minha cama ainda estava com o seu cheiro impregnado, me deixando embriagado e absolutamente fascinado. Desde o momento em que eu voltara do local da minha morte e tortura, eu estava deitado ali, me deliciando de memórias e sentindo o meu corpo agonizar e perder a vontade de se mexer.

_Vamos! Faça alguma coisa! Reaja!_ Minha mente gritava em protesto.

As roupas dela estavam no exato lugar que eu as jogara no meu momento de luxuria, enquanto estava sedento por seu corpo. O seu cheiro grudado em minha pele, assim como ela estava grudada em meu coração, em minha alma.

Eu estava entorpecido, absolutamente sem reações e sem qualquer tipo de desejo. Eu não era mais um homem ou ao menos um vampiro. Eu era apenas um ser infeliz que sobrevivia, pois morrer seria algo muito difícil e cansativo.

_Toc toc toc. _

A porta foi aberta subitamente, passando Alice por ela.

- O que foi que você fez, hein? – Ela gritava.

Eu não ia gastar as minhas palavras com explicações. Eu estava sem saber o que dizer.

- Você devia ver o estado dela! Parada! Inerte! Parecia tão perdida e sozinha, Edward. Como sempre deve ter falado alguma besteira por culpa do seu ego gigante!

Aquelas palavras e gritos eram tranqüilizantes. Assim eu não precisava usar a minha própria imaginação para me torturar.

De repente uma imagem invadiu a minha cabeça. Isabella sentada ao lado de um caixão, absolutamente sem vida. Ela estava com os olhos para baixo, as mãos cruzadas no colo e não respondia a nada que as pessoas lhe falassem ou fizessem.

Ela estava em torpor.

Eu senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões e o meu coração enchendo-se de tristeza. Balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, implorando para o branco que era antes, ou então pelas memórias felizes que um dia haviam me alegrado.

Eu levei a mão ao peito, sentindo que poderia morrer de tanta dor. Eu me abracei com força, fechando os olhos por um instante.

- Ela está indo embora, Edward. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. – Alice falou bem baixinho, enquanto se sentava na minha cama.

- Não dá. – Eu falei bem baixinho. – Ela não me quer, Ali. Ela não me quer mais.

Alice me abraçou, colocando a minha cabeça em seu colo.

- Escute o que eu estou te dizendo, Edward: Ela te quer, só está chateada demais para assumir isso. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu.

A minha garganta estava seca e eu senti as lágrimas inexistentes descendo pelo meu rosto. Eu senti o meu coração se apertando cada vez mais.

- Não precisa. Porque isso não vai mudar nada. Agora.. já é tarde. – Eu falei.

- Não desista, Ed! Não faça isso.

- Saia daqui, Alice. Por favor.. eu preciso ficar sozinho. – E ela me obedeceu.

Porém me mandava visões horríveis e torturantes de Bella no enterro. Como se eu precisasse daquilo!

Ela estava indo embora. Eu conseguia ver isso nas visões de Alice, conseguia a ver subindo em um avião sem olhar pra trás. Os olhos secos e a expressão vazia, a indiferença e a mascara voltando a sua cara.

Se ela conseguia fingir estar bem, por que eu não conseguia? Por que ela simplesmente não derramava as lágrimas que eu era incapaz de derramar? Por que ela tinha de ser tão fria em relação a mim?

Por que ela não podia ao menos fingir que havia me amado uma vez? Por que?!

Uma raiva sem tamanho apossou-se de mim. E fez-me queimar de ódio. Nem eu sabia o que eu tanto odiava, a única certeza que eu tinha era que eu esqueceria Isabella Swan. Ela não merecia o meu sofrimento e as minhas lágrimas invisíveis.

Ela não merecia um centésimo da dor do meu coração.

Peguei o vinho que havíamos bebido e o virei. Estava delicioso e queimou em minha garganta, junto com a minha sede insaciável.

A sede de vingança. A sede de raiva e de desespero. A sede pelo meu amor não-correspondido.

A sede por morte.

Eu estava decidido. Poderia passar o resto dos meus dias sozinho e absolutamente triste, porém eu a esqueceria. Eu a trataria como mais uma qualquer em minha mente, e jogaria fora todas as lembranças dela.

Eu tinha que tira-la de meu coração, porque agora não havia mais volta. Ela estava indo embora.

_Leave, leave,_  
And please yourself at the same time  
Leave, leave,  
I don't understand, you've _already gone_

And you won't disappoint me  
I can do that myself  
But I'm glad that you've come  
Now if you don't mind

Leave, Leave.

_Vá, vá, _  
E livre-se ao mesmo tempo,  
Vá, vá,  
Eu não entendo, _você já se foi._

E você não vai me desapontar  
Eu consigo fazer isso sozinho  
Mas eu estou feliz que você veio  
Agora se você não se importa

Vá, vá.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Eu estava em choque. Absolutamente em choque desde o momento em que Jacob Black havia invadido a campina. Todas as palavras ditas e os acontecimentos sucessores foram os piores de minha vida.

Eles superavam tudo, pois além de serem dolorosos, eles cutucaram a ferida. Eles a abriram e a fizeram sangrar novamente.

E isso era cruel.

Eu fora usada novamente. Da forma mais cruel e patética que alguém pode ser. Exatamente da mesma forma que antes, só que dessa vez a ferida fora mais profunda, mais dolorosa e inesquecível.

Eu estava entregue a Edward de uma forma que eu nunca estivera antes, e depois de tantas palavras, loucuras, eu simplesmente havia levado outro tapa na cara. Outra facada nas costas.

As palavras de Jacob fizeram total sentido para mim. Quando ele começara a falar tudo foi se encaixando e foi ficando mais do que óbvio. Eu e Edward nunca passamos de uma farsa, de um jogo. Mas agora este estava finalizado.

E eu não sabia se eu ficava feliz ou triste por isso.

Minha mãe estava ao meu lado, e nós caminhávamos no aeroporto. Eu nunca ansiei tanto o colo dela, o seu apoio, porque como sempre, ela era a única capaz de juntar os meus pedaços sem quebrá-los. Deixando-os quase inteiros.

- Vai passar, meu anjo. – Ela murmurava, enquanto passava a mãos pelos meus cabelos oleosos.

Se eu disser que lembro o que fiz ontem é uma total mentira. É uma noite nula em minha mente, só lembro de ter ficado correndo por horas naquela floresta sem fim. Com as palavras finais de Jacob e Edward na minha mente, fazendo com que tudo perdesse o sentido para mim.

De repente, eu já estava no hospital, encarando Carlisle. Não me lembro exatamente como ele me disse que Charlie havia morrido, só sei que em um piscar de olhos, eu estava sentada, no enterro, vestida de preto.

Suicídio nunca havia sido tão _tentador_ para mim. Porém a cada instante eu me lembrava de minha mãe e Phill, eles não mereciam esse tipo de sofrimento.

Edward também não. Ele não merecia a minha morte. Apesar de querê-la obsessivamente.

Eu não daria esse prazer a ele.

Eu viveria. Com toda a minha infelicidade e solidão, mas viveria. Apenas para provar que eu era forte, que não sucumbiria por culpa de um assassino ridículo. O assassino que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada.

Eu não virei para trás. Entrei no avião de cabeça erguida, pronta para recomeçar, como da outra vez. Só que agora eu não tinha mais nada a ganhar, porque eu sabia que sofreria a vida inteira por culpa daquele homem.

Eu sabia que o meu amor por ele não era juvenil e passageiro.

As lembranças de Ethan agora pareciam tão distantes. Tão tolas. As de Edward eram muito mais vivas em minha mente, muito mais dolorosas e recentes. Eu sentia que o meu peito estava aberto, sangrando.

O meu coração não existia mais.

- Bella, fale comigo. – Minha mãe me chamou.

Eu a esnobei por completo. Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Bella, por favor. – Ela implorava, enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

- Eu preciso.. de espaço. – Eu pedi, enquanto começava a ter faltas de ar.

Minha mãe me obedeceu prontamente, afastando-se, olhando-me com aquele olhar preocupado que eu tanto conhecia. Eu apenas forcei um sorriso triste, e fechei os olhos.

Comecei a tremer e ter leves espasmos pelo corpo, exatamente como antigamente. Minha respiração ficou ofegante e eu senti as minhas mãos molhando-se de suor. A falta de ar agora era bem pior, e me faziar sugar o ar com força.

Eu fechei a minha mão em punhos e a apertei com força, esperando que o vazio e o torpor me abandonassem. Senti os cortes que se formaram pela minha unha, mas não me importei.

Eu estava voltando para casa. Eu precisava me acalmar.

"_Você provavelmente não sabe o que é o pacto.. mas eu lhe explico: É uma forma de não deixar ninguém aproximar-se de sua presa._

Não existe sentimento nenhum ali no meio a não ser os instintos assassinos possessivos! _Ele não a ama! Ele não a deseja! Ele apenas a usou...__ fazendo esse o melhor jogo de sua vida. Onde ele não ganharia apenas o seu sangue, e também o seu amor e o seu corpo._

Ele é o pior predador do mundo todo. Uma pessoa cruel. Uma pessoa que não liga para o sentimento das outras.. só quer saber de satisfazer o próprio desejo."

Mais falta de ar. Mais desespero. A sensação de perda na boca do meu estomago, fazendo com que ele se comprimisse e eu tivesse ânsias.

- Bella.. – Minha mãe sussurrou baixinho.

- Vai passar. – Eu disse, tentando convencer a mim mesma.

- O que aconteceu com você, meu amor? – Ela perguntou, enquanto me abraçava da forma que conseguia me acalmar.

Só que daquela vez não parecia ser tão confortador. Porque não eram dois braços frios me abraçando e me protegendo. Não era ele que estava ali.

Ele não me amava! Ele não gostava de mim! Ele queria ver a minha morte!

Ele queria me matar!

Mais espasmos e cortes na mão. Mais dor, e muito mais desespero. Além de tudo isso, tinha o meu pai. Que fora tirado de mim no momento mais terrível de toda a minha vida.

Deus devia me odiar! Devia ter esquecido de mim! Não era possível!

- Shi.. a mamãe ta aqui, anjo. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Take this sinking boat and point it home …We've still got time .. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice.. You've made it now.

Ela cantou baixinho para mim. Aquilo sim foi o suficiente para me acalmar, temporariamente. Eu respirava com mais facilidade, e sentia os meus músculos relaxarem.

A escuridão me dominou rapidamente. Porém a minha consciência ainda girava em torno dos fatos. Edward havia me traído, e ele não me amava. Agora eu estava sozinha novamente.

Sem o meu porto-seguro.

Mas eu acharia as bases da minha vida novamente, ou pelo menos tentaria. Porque era assim que sempre acontecia comigo. Um tombo atrás do outro. Eu já devia ter me acostumado.

Dessa vez não seria diferente. Eu ia superar.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen _

Dois dias sem Isabella Swan.

Quem era mesmo ela? Ah! Uma qualquer que sabia transar muito bem.

Tudo bem, eu confesso.. eu estava ficando louco. Eu estava depressivo e estava a vinte e sete horas cheirando a mesma calça, porque era absolutamente delicioso. Era como um calmante para mim.

Às vezes de ficar agarrado à peça de roupa há tanto tempo, em um torpor tão grande eu realmente chegava a acreditar que ela estava ali ao meu lado, apenas dormindo. E que dali a alguns instantes ela falaria o meu nome em seu sono profundo e me faria explodir de tanta alegria.

Bobagem.

Bastava apenas eu abrir os olhos, para olhar para o lado e perceber que ela não estava ali. Que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão de minha mente. E então a tristeza voltava, fazendo-me mergulhar de cabeça no desespero e na saudade.

Peguei o meu celular inúmeras vezes, absolutamente sem coragem para discar um número. Eu não agüentaria ser desprezado mais uma vez, porque apenas a ausência dela era o suficiente para me deixar maluco. Para me deixar sofrendo muito.

Duas caixas de vinho já haviam sido ingeridas pelo meu organismo morto. E vários CDs de músicas melodramáticas tocavam em meu som. Nada era capaz de me acalmar, ou de me fazer esquece-la. A sua imagem sempre voltava a minha mente, causando-me arrepios e calafrios de felicidade.

As minhas mãos tremiam. Era como se eu fosse um drogado que estava há algum tempo sem a sua droga, tendo os seus primeiros sinais de loucura causados pela dependência. Era um estado lastimável.

Foi nesse momento em que eu finalmente entendi Romeu e todos aqueles babacas românticos.

Eles enfrentavam a mesma situação que eu. A ausência da amada, que nos levava a loucura e a total insanidade, fazendo às vezes agente acreditar em uma ilusão, apenas para esquecer a dor por uns instantes.

Caçar não me atraia. Vinho não me atraia. Mulheres não me atraiam. Tudo o que eu queria estava em Phoenix. A mulher que me fazia suspirar e que fazia meu coração de pedra se amolecer, voltando a bater depois de décadas apagado, frio.

Eu estava amando, e era por isso que eu estava sendo um idiota total.

O amor é tão forte dentro de mim que eu me sinto capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Eu não tinha mais vontade e nem forças para viver, porque eu sabia que nada mais valia a pena sem ela ao meu lado. Eu estava pior do que aqueles caras ultra-românticos do _Byronismo._

Apesar de pensar que suicídio não valeria a pena, pois não a traria de volta para mim.

Patético, eu sei.

Como uma pessoa, como eu, acaba em um estado desses? Bom, a culpa é de ninguém menos que a minha mini irmã. Que planejou tudo isso. Provavelmente na minha carta de despedida, antes de ir ao hospício, eu a culpe e estrague a sua existência.

Seria uma coisa morbidamente divertida de se fazer. Quero dizer, tem tantas coisas para se fazer no meu quarto. Eu posso cheirar as roupas de Isabella, contar os fios de algodão delas, ou simplesmente contar os azulejos do banheiro.

Iupi! A minha vida é uma maravilha.

Estou pensando seriamente em beber mais um vinho e depois ligar para um bordel próximo. Se eu não a tenho, posso simplesmente pedir para uma vadia vestir as suas roupas e gemer como ela.

É, essa idéia é perfeita.

Quem ia imaginar uma situação dessas? O Edward malvado sanguinário apaixonado pela doce, mortal e fugitiva Isabella.

A vida é uma merda.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan._

- Bom dia a todos. Essa aqui é Isabella Swan, a nova aluna de Direito. Espero que vocês a tratem bem, ela acabou de passar por uma situação difícil e precisa do apoio de vocês. – Era o direitor da Universidade de Phoenix, ele agia como se eu não estivesse escutando.

Argh!

- Seja Bem vinda, Isabella. – Disse uma menina. Eu nem a encarei, simplesmente passei reto em direção a minha mesa, alheia demais para prestar atenção nos meus novos colegas.

_Isabella_. Minha mente repetiu. Exatamente da mesma forma que ele me chamava. Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

Aquilo estava ficando insuportável. Tudo que acontecia a minha volta eu relacionava com a existência de Edward Cullen. Absolutamente tudo.

Isso só fazia a dor em meu peito aumentar, fazendo-me correr ao banheiro para vomitar, ou simplesmente ter que me esconder para agachar e ficar me abraçando com força, enquanto cantava "Falling Slowly" baixinho.

Esse era o meu mantra. Somente assim eu ficava calma novamente. Tendo a capacidade de andar sem sentir dores enormes, sem ter ânsias ou simplesmente sem tentar me matar.

Em forma de homenagem ao meu pai eu estava na Universidade de Phoenix, realizando o seu sonho de ter uma filha advogada, apesar de odiar a profissão. Eu devia isso a ele, pelo menos uma vez ter uma forma de orgulhá-lo. De não ser a filha estranha da hippie maluca.

- Oi. Meu nome é Mike, se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar. – Então um papel foi colocado em minha mesa, e um menino loiro de olhos azuis, piscou para mim.

Eu o encarei com repulsa. Será que eu deveria escrever na minha testa "Eu não estou querendo olhar e nem conversar com o sexo masculino. E nem feminino"?

Por que era tão difícil ver um homem na minha frente? Isso devia me animar. Pelo menos é um que não me olhou e pensou, "Rá! Vou tirar proveito dessa retardada aí".

Hm.. talvez esse Rike tenha pensado nisso também, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O professor começou a sua aula e eu fiquei alheia a tudo. Apenas passando a minha mão pelos meus cortes na palma da outra, me tranqüilizando com isso. A minha respiração estava calma, e no momento eu não sentia a imensa vontade de me jogar pela janela.

Foi então, que olhando por esta, eu observei um casal rolando na grama, lá embaixo. Eles pareciam felizes, eu era capaz de escutar as suas risadas escandalosas. Aquilo foi o suficiente para me enlouquecer.

Para a saudade se apertar em meu peito, para que o mundo parasse ao meu redor e restassem apenas as lembranças dos melhores dias da minha vida.

Eu levantei a mão desesperada.

- Professor? – Eu chamei. E ele virou-se para mim, juntamente com toda a classe.

- Sim?

- Eu não estou passando bem. Posso ir ao banheiro? – Falei com velocidade. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Eu não esperei outro sinal positivo e saí correndo da sala. A mão na boca, o vomito subindo pelo meu corpo, enquanto os espasmos e a falta de ar me acercavam.

Eu vomitei todo o pouco que havia comido no café.

- Ótimo. – Eu resmunguei, enquanto chutava a privada em profundo desgosto.

Ao sair do box do banheiro, percebi que havia uma menina ali. Ela me encarava com os olhos bondosos, e de repente esticou uma coisa para mim. Era um maço de cigarros.

- Pelo visto você está precisando de um. – Ela disse com simplicidade.

Eu não hesitei em pegar, foi algo sem pensar e instintivo.

Nunca fora uma menina de fumar ou fazer esses tipos de loucura. Era absolutamente contra isso, porém para se acabar com um vicio, tem que se repor com outro. Era a minha chance perfeita.

Ela me passou o isqueiro depois, e eu acendi o meu primeiro cigarro da vida. Instintivamente eu o traguei, tendo uma sensação boa, fazendo com que eu relaxasse por uns instantes.

Era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

- Uau. – Eu murmurei extasiada.

- Eu sei.. é uma delicia. – Ela afirmou. – A propósito, sou Ângela.

- Bella. – Murmurei depois de uma longa tragada.

Soltei a fumaça com vontade, sentindo o meu pulmão arder graças à nicotina.

Essa era uma forma boa de se matar. Era lenta e dolorosa, além disso, ninguém poderia te culpar diretamente. Não se você escondesse o fato de fumar. Seria uma boa saída.

Ângela parecia ser uma menina legal, não me pressionou para saber nada, havia simplesmente me ajudado, sem querer nada em troca. Era esse tipo de pessoa que eu precisava na minha vida. Não aquelas que só se aproximam para te fazer sofrer, tendo o intuito final de te matar por puro prazer egoísta.

O meu coração se apertou e eu logo balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

- Como agente consegue esquecer um vicio? Quero dizer, como agente deixa de ser dependente de alguma coisa? Isso é possível? – Perguntei de repente, enquanto me encostava na parede.

- Algo ilícito? – Ela perguntou meio assustada.

- Oh, não. É algo meio estranho e bizarro. – Eu sussurrei.

Não sei porquê mas uma imensa vontade de falar e de me rebelar apossou-se de mim.

- Bizarrice é comigo mesmo. – Ela sorriu.

- Eu estou viciada em um menino. – Confessei, corando em seguida.

Ela me olhou com compreensão nos olhos, e então de repente me deu o maço de cigarros inteiro.

- Você vai precisar. – Ela afirmou.

- Eu estou tão mal assim?

- Quando viciamos... já era. Eu sei exatamente o que você passa. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão ao pescoço.

Parecia que cada uma das amantes não-correspondidas tem uma espécie de tique. Pelo menos, eu não era a única no mundo.

Eu aceitei o maço de cigarros, guardando-o em meu bolso, logo depois de pegar mais um.

- Apenas aceite o fato de amá-lo, mesmo que você sofra com isso. Com o tempo você se acostuma e a dor vira rotina.. você nem mais percebe que está queimando por dentro. – Ela confessou, enquanto acendia o cigarro.

- É, complicado.. – Mais uma tragada relaxante. Era engraçado como eu sentia a minha mente mais leve e afastada dos problemas.

De repente o meu celular começou a tocar em meu bolso e eu dei um pulo.

- Alô? – Falei com a voz monótona.

- _Filha! Como vai no primeiro dia de aula?_ – Reneé. Como sempre fazendo o seu papel perfeito de mãe.

- Hm.. legal. – Falei sem emoção.

- _Andei pensando.. que tal agente sair para jantar hoje? Eu, você, Phill e o sobrinho lindo dele, o tal de Matt._

Eu senti a bile subindo pela minha garganta, e eu a engoli com força, enquanto levava a mão ao peito.

- Er.. não dá, mãe. Eu tenho muita lição. – Inventei uma desculpa rapidamente.

- _Carlisle te ligou, filha._ – O meu coração acelerou, e eu almejei por noticias dele. Mesmo que isso fosse absurdamente errado da minha parte.

Por mais que eu tentasse negar, eu queria continuar a jogar com ele, porque essa história de caça e caçador era excitante.

Apesar de no final eu não restar para contar a história. Pelo menos eu morreria feliz, sem saber que fora enganada.. achando que ele me amava.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntei, parecendo curiosa pela primeira vez.

- _Está preocupado com você. Disse que sente a falta de sua ajuda no hospital._ – Ela falou com calma, parecia estar esperando a minha reação.

- Só isso? – Perguntei desapontada.

- _Ah, não! Tinha mais alguma coisa.. era algo de um dos filhos dele._ –Meu coração pulou no meu peito e eu senti a esperança me dominar.

- O quê?

- _Hm.. Alice disse que estava com saudades. É, era isso._ - A decepção me encheu novamente, fazendo eu soltar um longo suspiro.

Aquela família não merecia ter um integrante tão monstruoso como ele. Eles não mereciam o egoísmo e a mediocridade dele. Ele devia ser aquele tipo de pessoa sozinha que só se ferra. Isso mesmo!

- Ah, certo. Eu preciso ir, mãe. Tchau. – Desliguei rapidamente.

Dei uma última tragada no cigarro, e eu o apaguei na parede, jogando-o em seguida no lixo.

- Obrigada pelos cigarros, Ângela. Eu preciso ir.. sabe, fazer o tipo de que eu estou ligando para esse lugar. – Falei com sinceridade.

Ela me deu um sorriso.

- Foi bom conversar com você, Bella.

Eu saí do banheiro apressada, dirigindo-me para o meu carro. Precisava ficar sozinha por uns instantes, ouvindo Beatles, apenas para esquecer da minha infelicidade.

Como se isso fosse possível.

**xxx**

You're moving too _fast_ for me  
And I can't keep up with you  
Maybe if you slowed down for me  
I could see you're only telling  
_Lies_, lies, lies  
Breaking us down with your  
Lies, lies, lies  
When will you _learn_?

Você está indo muito _rápido_ para mim  
E eu não consigo te acompanhar  
Talvez se você tivesse ido um pouco mais devagar  
Eu poderia ter visto que você só estava dizendo  
_Mentiras_, mentiras, mentiras.  
Acabando conosco com as suas  
Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.  
Quando você vai _aprender_?

Essa sou eu sem você. Uma pessoa vazia e oca. Isso foi apenas o que restou de mim depois de você ter passado por minha vida e ter destruído tudo.

Eu odeio te amar como te amo. Eu odeio esse poder que você tem sobre mim, Edward Cullen.

Mas eu o amo. E sempre amarei. _Sempre. _

**xxx**

_Dez dias depois.._

Eu já estava cansado de tantas prostitutas. De tantas mentiras que a minha mente maluca criava para eu esquece-la. Eu estava cansado de tantas ilusões.

Mas era impossível deixar de permanecer assim.

Por mais que eu procurasse, o prazer nunca mais fora o mesmo. Ele nem se aproximava do quanto eu sentia com ela. Ele era tão mecânico e praticamente monótono.

Por pura raiva, eu havia jogado todas as caixas de chocolate fora. Aquilo era uma lembrança dela que eu não queria guardar.

Eu queria esquecê-la de qualquer forma.

As garrafas de vinho já não me saciavam mais, me deixavam com sede e vontade de sangue humano. O meu pênis já estava cansado de tanto ser utilizado com pessoas desmerecedoras. Ele só a queria, assim como eu.

Eu estava definhando, aos poucos.

Hoje, eu havia acordado com uma disposição diferente, estava a fim de fazer algo com aventura. Gostaria de desgastar os meus músculos cansados. Eu precisava correr como nunca correra, para esquecer de todos os meus problemas.

O meu quarto era sagrado. Ninguém podia entrar nele, para que o cheiro dela não saísse ou se misturasse com o das outras pessoas. Eu só comia as putas no bordel, e depois de deixá-las desmaiadas no colchão velho e podre, eu simplesmente ia embora nada satisfeito.

O meu corpo implorando pelo dela. E o meu coração em chamas.

Pulei a minha janela com agilidade, indo em direção a floresta com velocidade. Alice estava parada do lado de fora da nossa casa, me olhando. Ela já sabia que eu iria correr, e então não decidiu me acompanhar.

Eu não estava sendo uma companhia muito boa nos últimos dias. Na realidade eu era quase intragável. Chegando até a ser um pouco grosso.

O vento batendo em meu rosto me tranqüilizou um pouco, fazendo com que eu suspirasse aliviado. Todo o meu medo e insegurança abandonaram o meu corpo, deixando apenas a sensação de liberdade.

Eu abri os braços e permaneci correndo, como se eu quisesse voar.

Cheiros invadiam a minha narina, mas eu estava completamente alheio a eles. As lembranças voltavam a minha mente, mas pela primeira vez elas não causaram dor, apenas saudades.

Por que eu havia sido tão tolo? Era óbvio que ela precisava de segurança, que eu precisava prová-la que a desejava mais que tudo no mundo.

Mas não, como sempre o meu orgulho e a minha estupidez falaram mais alto.

Agora eu estava ali, sozinho, correndo em uma floresta como um idiota, porque o meu coração estava despedaçado. A vida é irônica. Para uma pessoa que não tinha amor algum no coração até que eu estava me saindo um belo de um romântico de carteirinha.

Eu estava indo bem. Nem parecia que era iniciante no assunto.

_Hm.. delicioso. Isso, Jake! Você é demais!_ Um pensamento súbito me invadiu e me fez brecar com pressa.

Eu conhecia aqueles pensamentos.. e aquele cheiro nojento! Eu rosnei alto e fui guiado por todos os meus instintos. Eu estava próximo, muito próximo da minha vítima.

Jacob Black estava caçando, totalmente concentrado. Estava em sua forma de lobo, deixando assim como eu, os instintos o guiarem.

Eu não pude de deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo.

- Você tem muita sorte, Black. – Eu falei irônico, fazendo questão de mostrar todos os meus dentes. – Foi logo me encontrar no dia em que eu estou com vontade de matar.

Não, eu não o matei, mas posso garantir que foi por muito pouco. Jacob parecia estar um pouco fraco, ou distraído demais para se defender. Eu estava tão entediado que foi só por esse motivo que eu o espanquei.

Tentei esquecer por alguns instantes que ele era o culpado de toda a minha dor, e tentei o tratar apenas como um saco de pancada inanimado.

Eu tenho orgulho de mim mesmo ao dizer que o machuquei bastante. Deixando-o inconsciente caído no meio da floresta. Por pura maldade, eu o peguei e o arrastei pelo rabo até a minha campina, e o deixei ali.

Não iria matá-lo, queria que a mãe natureza fizesse isso por si só. Ela que decidiria se ele ia sobreviver ou não. Isso já estava fora de minhas mãos.

Eu não posso dizer que isso acalmou a minha alma, ou me deixou com menos dor, porque é mentira. A dor ainda estava ali em meu peito, insuportável e constante. Porém havia sido uma forma de me distrair e de passar o tempo.

Caminhei para casa sem me dar ao trabalho de me limpar de seu sangue. Eu não estava preocupado com nada, queria apenas chegar ao meu quarto e sentir o cheiro de Bella mais uma vez, para não me esquecer daquele odor perfeito e maravilhoso.

Passei reto por toda a minha família, que me encarava com medo e repugnância nos olhos. Não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém. Queria apenas a solidão e o seu cheiro para me acalmar.

Eu não queria prostitutas fingindo que era ela. Eu não queria mais vinhos. Eu não queria mais viver.

Eu só a queria. Com toda a minha alma. Mas eu não podia tê-la, porque ela simplesmente não me queria mais.

Também.. quem gostaria de ter um monstro como amante? Ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém.

O monstro sempre é aquele que morre sozinho. Sem dó e nem piedade dos outros.

O monstro nunca é amado. É sempre o odiado e o vilão da história.

O monstro nunca é feliz. E nunca será.

**xxx**

- Senhorita Swan, você sabe por que está aqui, não sabe? – Aquela voz tediosa me fez soltar um longo bocejo.

- Acho que sim. – Murmurei enquanto me acomodava em minha cadeira, a frente de sua mesa.

- Você acha? – Ele parecia meio irritado.

- Olha, Senhor Marks, vamos fazer um combinado. Eu venho para cá, fico deitada aqui, calada, enquanto o senhor faz o que tem que fazer. Aí depois.. quando me perguntarem eu simplesmente respondo: Senhor Marks é um ótimo profissional. Ele me ajudou muito. – Eu tomei um ar e sorri cinicamente. – Que tal?

- Não. Não. Não. – Ele discordou, me encarando por trás de seus óculos redondos. – Eu já estou cansado de te atender aqui. Você simplesmente não melhora, Isabella.

John Marks era o psicólogo da escola. E também o médico que atendia os alunos. Aquela já era a terceira vez que eu ia parar naquele lugar, e em todas vezes isso não se devia ao fato de eu estar passando mal. E sim por mau comportamento.

Mau comportamento para eles, adultos conservadores. Eu só queria ficar fumando no banheiro curtindo a minha desgraça. Será que nem isso eu poderia fazer?

- Eu não quero melhorar, John. – Falei o seu nome propositalmente. – Eu estou bem assim.

- Ah, eu estou vendo. – Ele zombou, enquanto me lançava um olhar profundo. – Me dê o maço de cigarros.

Ele estendeu a mão bem na minha frente.

- Não existe nenhuma lei que me proíbe fumar! Eu sou maior de idade! Eu posso fumar! Eu necessito fumar! – Eu gritei, irritada.

- O maço de cigarros, Isabella Swan. – Ele falou com a voz mais grossa e sem paciência.

Eu joguei o maço nele e me levantei, indo em direção a porta.

- Eu já estou cansada desse lugar! Eu estou cansada de tudo isso. – Murmurei irritada.

- Sente-se, por favor. – Ele pediu com delicadeza.

Mas eu estava descontrolada.

- Eu não agüento mais! Eu não agüento mais essa vida! Eu não agüento mais a idéia de meu pai ter morrido! Eu não agüento mais a idéia de Edward me odiar! – Eu gritava.

Eu caí no chão, sentindo o buraco do meu peito aumentar e as minhas faltas de ar ficarem fortes demais para agüentar. A tontura e enjôo deixaram a minha vista desfocada, eu não via nada com clareza, apenas senti duas mãos me erguendo.

- Ah! – Eu gemi baixinho, levando a mão à boca. – Eu vou vomitar.

Eu estava deitada em uma maca de barriga para cima. Senti algo úmido encostando a minha testa e todo o desconforto foi sumindo aos poucos. A respiração foi voltando ao normal e enjôo foi amenizando.

- Eu estou vendo o que quanto você está bem. – Senhor Marks zombou.

Eu soltei um grunhido frustrado. E cobri o meu rosto com as mãos.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Eu estou bem, foi apenas um.. ataque de anemia. – Foi a primeira desculpa que veio em minha mente.

- Bella.. não se esqueça que você está conversando com um médico. – Ele disse comum a voz convencida.

Instintivamente a imagem de Edward no hospital adentrou a minha mente e me fez gemer de frustração e tristeza.

Por que tudo tinha que lembrar ele?

Eu abri os olhos e o encarei encabulada.

- Desculpa por isso.

- Já está melhor? – Ele parecia preocupado. Ficou fazendo aquela pose de médico experiente e demais.

Eu revirei os olhos. Ele não chegava nem perto de Carlisle.

- Eu estou ótima. São apenas.. colapsos repentinos. – Sentei na maca e senti um pouco de zonzeira.

- Você tem isso com freqüência? – Ele dirigiu-se a sua mesa e passou anotar algumas coisas em um papel.

- Não. Foi apenas o nervoso do momento, Senhor Marks. – Eu me levantei ainda cambaleante, mas fui me dirigindo a porta com rapidez. – Eu preciso ir.. tenho uma aula importante.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa eu já estava fora da sala, andando apressada. Era estranho como eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo em um ambiente com pessoas. Era doloroso demais.

A minha vida havia era apenas: Fumar, fingir estudar, fingir comer, fingir sorrir, pensar, fumar, dormir, sonhar com Edward, e fumar.

Apenas isso. Sem hobbies, sem lazeres, sem risadas e sem conversas.

Eu havia virado uma apaixonada masoquista de terceiro grau.

Fui andando em direção a sala. Nesse mesmo instante um pensamento estranho adentrou a minha mente: E se nada disso tivesse acontecido, o que eu estaria fazendo?

Bom.. provavelmente eu estaria na sala particular, simplesmente me agarrando com Edward. Ou então, estaria trabalhando para Carlisle, pensando na noite do dia anterior.

Era engraçado como a minha vida de uma hora para outra só girava em torno de Edward Cullen. Eu não conseguia pensar mais em faculdade, trabalho, comida, homens. Era só ele o tempo todo.

Quantas noites eu havia acordado pensando que ele estava em meu lado? Várias. E então, eu abria os olhos e me deparava com o vazio. Isso fazia com que tudo ficasse pior, mais difícil.

Deixei a minha mente vagar por toda a minha vida. Analisando cada fato, cada problema e cada loucura. Como eu sentia falta da época em que era criança e simplesmente não tinha de me preocupar com nada.

Como eu gostaria de voltar no tempo e de não ter conhecido Edward Cullen e nem Ethan Woods.

Mas isso era impossível.

Antes de entrar na sala de aula, eu virei para o banheiro mais próximo, pegando o único cigarro que eu havia conseguido tirar do maço antes de entregar para o Senhor Marks. Eu teria que me contentar com aquilo.

Quando dei a primeira tragada senti o meu corpo relaxar um pouco. Senti a ardência habitual no meu pulmão e sorri satisfeita.

Eu estava morrendo. Aos poucos, mas estava. Isso já era o suficiente para mim, por enquanto.

_Fim do Capítulo XIII_

**N/A: **Ufa! Semana de provas é fogo, viu. Eu estou ACABADA! De verdade.. portanto não vou conseguir responder review por review, vou apenas colocar os nomes. Tentarei responde-las no próximo capítulo +_+.

Bom.. o que acharam? Bastante sofrimento, né? Eu ODEIO ver eles dessa forma, e escrever foi bem ruim. Foram necessárias centenas de músicas dramáticas, acreditem. AHUAHAUAHUAH.

Espero que estejam gostando. Capítulo que vem tem uma surpresa e é MEGA importante.

Adivinhem? HISTÓRIA DA BELLA! *-*

Isso mesmo. Portanto sejam bonzinhos e generosos e apertem bastantes vezes o botãozinho verde.

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos.

**Agradecimentos: **Como sempre.. agradeço a todos que lêem e se divertem com essa fic. Ela é apenas um lapso mental e fico muito feliz que pessoas gostem dela. HAUAH. Sério.. isso me anima *-*

Bom.. àqueles que mandaram review, um grande beijo no coração. Eu leio a review de vocês e piro aqui.. dando risada, e xingando os personagens junto. Isso é MUITO importante pra mim. Vocês não fazem idéia.

Eu até poderia responder uma por uma, só que o capitulo demoraria cada vez mais para sair. E olha que já está demorando.

Obrigada especialmente à **vocês: Bia Swan , Hinata Weasley , Dani Cullen.94, Lucia Almeida , Andy Hastings, Ale Cullen, Larissa Motoko, Babisy, Lakina e Mandiz, Tata Black, Oráculo, Re Lane Cullen, Jad Malfoy , Mione03 , Line Teles, Naati, Gabriella Swan, Carol Venâncio, Mahzinha C. , Lady Sanctorum , Gi Pizzol , Bells C. , Melyssa, Naty, Ninha Cullen, Carol, Nayfa, Raquel Cullen, Lily.**

Bom.. deixem reviews. E até a próxima, que será em breve.

Beiiiiijocas!

Ari Cullen.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV – Verdades.**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

When I get really _lonely  
_and the distance causes all in silence  
I think of you smiling  
with pride in your eyes, a _lover _that sighs

Are you really sure that you'd believe me  
when others say I lie  
I wonder if you could ever despise me  
when you know I really try  
to be a better one _to satisfy you  
_  
Quando eu me sinto muito _sozinho  
_E a distancia causa tudo em silêncio  
Eu penso em você sorrindo  
Com orgulho nos olhos, um _amante_ que suspira.

Você tem certeza de que acreditaria em mim  
Quando os outros dizem que eu minto?  
Gostaria de saber se você conseguiria me desprezar  
Quando soubesse que eu realmente tentei  
Ser uma pessoa melhor para _te satisfazer_.

Toc toc.

Eu levei um susto. Tirei a calça de Bella do meu rosto, e soltei um longo suspiro. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estava me focando em alguma coisa, tentando ouvir o que a pessoa que estava em frente do meu quarto pensava.

Era Alice.

_Não vai abrir, eu sei. Mas eu não preciso estar aí para você saber o que eu penso. Eu posso ficar aqui fora, apenas parada.. prevendo as suas reações. Observando cada um dos seus futuros movimentos, e chegando a conclusões que você mesmo irá saber._

_Eu não preciso estar aí para que você saiba o quanto está me decepcionando.  
_  
Silêncio. Ele era apenas isso que as pessoas tinham de mim. Há dois dias eu não falava uma palavra, vivia apenas de pensamentos e aflições internas. Eu havia praticamente esquecido do mundo exterior.

Era apenas eu e meu sofrimento.

Ela sabia que eu não falaria nada, e foi isso que a instigou a continuar.

_Ninguém mais agüenta ver você nesse estado ridículo. Não é mais fácil simplesmente esquecer o orgulho e ir atrás dela?_

Não importa o que você fez ou deixou de fazer.. Você não pode simplesmente deixar de viver. Tem que ter alguma reação.. mínima!

Eu já estou cansada de controlar a sua vida, Edward.

As dores aumentaram no meu peito. Eu já estava em um estado horrível, e não gostaria nenhum pouco de ficar ouvindo as verdades. Alice sabia cutucar a ferida, pois ela era a que mais me conhecia.

Era a que sabia decifrar a minha alma com apenas um olhar e uma reação.

_Você tem que começar a agir por conta própria, Ed.. Tem que começar a ter as suas próprias decisões, em vez de ficar se escondendo em seu quarto, cheirando as peças de roupa dela o dia inteiro. Isso não vai mudar nada._

Eu queria gritar. Queria dizer a ela tudo o que eu pensava, mas não saia. Simplesmente a preguiça e o tédio eram maiores. A melancolia predominava, me deixando sem forças para levantar e xingá-la.

Senti a minha garganta queimando de dor, e o meu corpo mole se movimentando bem lentamente, em direção a calça de Bella.

_Eu não agüento mais visualizar a sua tristeza. Não agüento mais vê-lo tomar vinho ou comer as putas. Eu não agüento mais esse masoquismo. Essa loucura.._

Há quanto tempo você não caça? Há quanto tempo você não sorri? Há quanto tempo você não fala mais nada?

Há quanto tempo você desistiu de viver?

As palavras dela me atingiam como um tapa forte no rosto, fazendo com que toda a minha dor se aumentasse. Mas já era tarde para mudar. Era tarde para esquecê-la.

Era irreversível. Eu a amava e ponto.

_Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça.. mas eu quero que você saiba que ainda tem uma família que te ama e que está preocupada contigo._

E também que saiba que tudo que fiz foi apenas por Carlisle e Esme. E não por você. Eu não vou resolver o seu futuro para você, Edward.. mas o quanto eu puder ajudar eu irei.

Não quero ver o papai e a mamãe tristes novamente.

A curiosidade me abateu e me fez movimentar a cabeça com o cenho franzido. O que será que aquela biruta havia aprontado? Mais uma de suas confusões malucas e sensatas, obviamente.

_Nós estamos indo para o Alaska nos encontrar com as Denali. Espero que você fique bem aqui.. e que toma a decisão certa._

Eu amo você, maninho. 

Ela foi se afastando lentamente da porta. E eu fui desviando a minha atenção de seus pensamentos recentes, me concentrando nas palavras que ela dissera.

O medo pelo que viria a seguir me abateu, fazendo com que eu tremesse e abraçasse os meus próprios joelhos. Mas então a tranqüilidade me invadiu, fazendo-me respirar com facilidade.

Eu não tinha nada a perder. Não mais. Se eu morresse, seria apenas um lucro. Seria apenas menos um monstro no mundo.

Eu ouvi toda a minha família saindo de casa. Eles pareciam ansiosos e estavam mais barulhentos do que o normal. Parecia que eles faziam de propósito, falavam alto e riam escandalosamente.

Emmett era o mais exagerado, como sempre.

Eu tive de sorrir fracamente. Como eu sentia falta daqueles tempos onde tudo era motivo de riso. Onde as lembranças de um passado tenebroso não existiam. Onde pensar não doía e não me matava.

Como eu gostaria de voltar a ser o Edward desencanado que conseguia ser independente, alegre e muitas vezes malvado.

O tempo foi se passando com velocidade. Um dia já havia ido, e eu ainda continuava na mesma posição, mergulhado em dor e sofrimento. Deixando com que toda a energia se esvaísse do meu corpo.. fazendo com que a cada instante eu ficasse mais fraco e lento.

_Toc toc toc. _

Alguém batia na porta de casa. E o engraçado era que eu não conhecia essa pessoa, seus pensamentos eram ruidosos, e quase fechados para mim. Não sei se era por falta de pratica ou simplesmente pela desnutrição e fraqueza.

Eu me mexi fracamente, sentando-me na cama. Soltei um longo gemido e um suspiro de frustração.

Eu nunca havia demorado tanto para caminhar e para me movimentar. Eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo reclamando. O cheiro de sangue humano que vinha da porta não me excitava, apenas fazia a minha garganta arder bastante.

- Quem é? – Eu perguntei com a voz fraca por culpa dos dias de silêncio.

Não veio resposta nenhuma.

Eu abri a porta e me deparei com uma mulher. O seu cheiro era familiar para mim, assim como os traços de seu rosto. A boca foi o que mais me chamou a atenção, e me fez ficar boquiaberto completamente em choque.

Ela era extremamente parecida com Isabella Swan.

- Quem é você? – Eu perguntei horrorizado.

Devia ser algum tipo de ilusão minha.

- Eu sou Renée Collins. – Ela disse com um sorriso amável e confortador.

A minha boca abriu-se ainda mais e eu senti todo o mundo ao meu redor girando sem parar.

Aquela era a mãe de Bella! A mãe dela!

Eu inspirei o ar com força, e consegui sentir o cheiro de minha amada. Muito mais fresco do que na calça, muito mais real e recente. Eu quase morri de tanta felicidade.

- E você é Edward, certo? – Ela perguntou com tanta certeza.

Eu ainda estava em choque, então apenas assenti.

Ficamos nos encarando por uns dois minutos. Eu observava cada parte sua, buscando onde Isabella era mais parecida ou não. Na realidade, a única grande diferença era a cor dos olhos. Os de Isabella eram chocolates perfeitos, enquanto os da mãe eram avelãs suaves.

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Quer entrar? – Perguntei no mesmo instante.

Ela sorriu e assentiu. Eu abri mais a porta dando passagem a ela. Fomos em direção a sala.. Por incrível que pareça eu estava bem mais lento que ela.

- O que a traz à Forks? – Perguntei educadamente, enquanto me sentava no sofá ao seu lado.

- Escute, Edward.. eu não vim aqui para interroga-lo ou julgá-lo. O que eu vim aqui foi obter uma resposta, para que assim eu possa ajudar a minha filha.

- Ajudar? – Perguntei assustado. – O que ela tem?

- Ela está passando por uma fase difícil. Eu preciso entender o que aconteceu aqui, entre vocês, que a deixou tão mal. Tão depressiva e _morta._

Aquelas palavras atingiram o meu coração como uma facada. Isabella estava sofrendo!

Mas então veio a felicidade.

Ela não me odiava! Ela também sofria com a distância assim como eu.

- Um grande mal entendido. Foi apenas isso que ocorreu entre nós, Renée. – Eu murmurei de cabeça baixa.

- Então você tem que resolver isso, porque eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer. Parece que voltamos à época do tormento, quando ela sofria pelo desgraçado do _Ethan._

A minha mente congelou e eu tive ataques de falta de ar. Ethan! Esse era o nome do desgraçado que havia a machucado, eu tinha certeza. Conseguia ver o seu rosto maníaco claramente na mente de Renée, que agora ficava mais aberta para mim.

- Eu não agüento mais vê-la gritar o seu nome de madrugada. Vê-la fumar como uma desesperada, algo que ela nunca fez, e sim repudiou. Eu preciso da sua ajuda para trazer a minha Bella de volta. – Renée parecia estar bem triste, suas palavras evidenciavam o seu desespero.

- Pode contar com a minha ajuda. – Eu sorri com sinceridade.

- Edward.. o que a minha Bella é para você?

- Tudo. Absolutamente tudo.

- Você a ama?

- Não acha que isso está óbvio? Olha o meu estado.. eu não como, eu não durmo, eu não faço mais nada. Minha vida perdeu o sentido sem ela, Renée.

Ela sorriu e então de repente veio e me puxou para um abraço carinhoso.

- Antes de qualquer coisa.. eu preciso lhe contar uma história, Edward. A história de Bella.

Eu engoli um seco. Era a hora da verdade.

**xxx**

( N/A: Não é o Edward narrando).

_Dois dias atrás.. _

- _Alô? _

- Renée?

- _Ela mesma. _

- Olá. Tudo bom? Aqui quem fala é Alice Cullen, filha de Carlisle.

- _Oh! Eu estou bem e você? _

- Estou bem.

- _Quer falar com Bella,certo? _

- Na verdade, é com você mesmo.

- _Diga._

- Como ela está?

- _Nada bem, Alice. Ela não reage a nada. Já tentei fazer de tudo o que o seu pai me recomendou, mas não adianta._

- Droga. Edward está igual.

- _Edward? Hm.. Quem é Edward?_

- Ah! Oops. Achei que você soubesse. Quando Isabella veio para cá, ela meio que namorou com o meu irmão, Edward Cullen.. mas de repente eles brigaram, no mesmo dia da morte de Charlie.. e então depois ela se foi. Ele esta lastimável.

- _Eu não.. sabia._

- Não comente com a Bella. Eu não sei se ela gostaria que você soubesse, pode ficar louca da vida comigo.

- _Não se preocupe com isso, querida. A propósito.. quando eu posso ir visitar vocês? _

- Venha quando quiser, Reneé.

- _Certo. Estarei aí daqui dois dias.. e peço para que você garanta que o seu irmão, Edward, fique por perto. Eu preciso conversar com ele._

- Combinado.

- _Obrigada por tudo, Alice._

- Eu que agradeço, Renée.

- _Até em breve._

- Até.

Alice desligou o telefone e sorriu vitoriosa.

- Como sempre.. você conseguiu, garota. – Falou para si mesma. Então começou a cantarolar.

Se Edward não tomava nenhuma iniciativa, ela teria de tomar.

**xxx**

- Bella já foi feliz, e uma pessoa comum, sabe. Quero dizer, comum ela nunca foi, sempre com uma terrível mania de atrair problemas e confusões, mas isso nunca causara nada grave. Apenas arranhões a ossos quebrados. Mas tudo mudou quando ela fez dezoito anos..

Eu tive de rir baixinho. Isabella já era azarada desde pequena. Aquilo fez com que meu coração voltasse a bater e a saudade se apertasse em meu peito.

- _Skidmore_ era a cidade perfeita para nós duas. Nós éramos felizes e livres.. livres de qualquer fofoca e mexerico, porque lá ninguém sabia sobre as histórias de hippie. Lá éramos apenas as _Swan_.

De repente, a imagem de Renée sumiu da minha frente e eu imaginei Isabella me contando, e vivendo aquelas coisas. Imaginei como seria a sua casa e os campos lindos de Skidmore.

Eu simplesmente entrei de cabeça na história.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan _

Os campos verdes. As plantações. A minha casa cor de oliva que eu amava. Tudo isso era Skidmore, o lugar da salvação. Acho que eu nunca havia me imaginado longe dali. Eu não conseguia me ver em outro lugar ao não ser lá.

Eu não conseguia simplesmente me desvincular àquele lugar. Era o lar perfeito para mim.

Eu já tinha dezoito anos, quando conheci _Ethan Woods_. Foi em um dia comum.. ou seja, eu estava andando pelas plantações em Skidmore, para chegar na fazenda de uma amiga, quando simplesmente eu levei um tombo bizarro.

Isso já era típico para mim, então eu não esquentei muito a cabeça.

Eu simplesmente me levantei rapidamente e me preparei para olhar o estrago e o novo machucado em meu corpo. Então uma voz suave e sensual adentrou em meus ouvidos e me deu um susto enorme.

- Hm.. seu joelho está sangrando. – Ele era lindo.

Absurdamente lindo. Usava uma roupa simples, e estava com o rosto coberto de terra, enquanto os olhos azuis como o mar, me fitavam com interesse e até divertimento. Eu sorri para ele um pouco constrangida.

- É. Ele está. – Concordei.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Então se aproximou um pouco.

- Oh, sim. Isso acontece com freqüência. – Declarei, revirando os olhos.

Ele riu. Aquela foi a risada mais maravilhosa do mundo!

- Venha.. Vamos ali na minha casa buscar um pano para limpar esse machucado. – Ele murmurou, enquanto me puxava pela mão em direção a casinha simples.

Aquele foi o começo de uma relação. A partir daquele dia eu fiz questão de passar todos os dias em frente à plantação dele. Eu fiz questão de fingir ir todos os dias a casa da minha amiga apenas para vê-lo trabalhar de uma forma sensual.

Eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma. Nunca havia reparado muito nos homens e nem havia pensado em relacionamentos.

A verdade era que eu nunca fui bonita. Sempre havia as loiras, as ruivas, as morenas na minha frente. Elas eram especiais, enquanto eu era mais uma no meio da multidão. Eu era mais uma menina comum absurdamente desastrada.

Todos os dias quanto eu passava lá, ele fingia não me ver e continuava a trabalhar arduamente. Tinha vezes que ele simplesmente tirava a camiseta e me deixava babando pelo seu corpo escultural.

Porém, um dia ele decidiu vir conversar. E foi nesse dia que tudo mudou. Principalmente a mim.

Foi o dia do meu primeiro beijo.

Para toda a menina esse dia é simplesmente inesquecível. Não tem uma que não lembre nos mínimos detalhes. E eu era mais uma delas.

Não havia sido um beijo selvagem ou violento, mas sim singelo e suave. Como ele.

Suas mãos grossas a ásperas tocaram em meu rosto com tanta delicadeza antes do beijo que eu quase morrera do coração.

Ele era perfeito.

Eu já estava apaixonada, e nem ao menos o conhecia direito. Ele era o cara perfeito, que fazia de tudo para me agradar. Depois do beijo, todos os dias nós passávamos horas e mais horas em seu pomar simplesmente conversando.

Como um casal de namorados.

Com o tempo fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais e nos beijando com muita freqüência, iniciando uma relação perfeita e serena. Porque nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

Ethan sabia fazer as coisas perfeitas para me deixar arrepiada. E simplesmente era tudo o que eu havia sempre sonhado: Um homem trabalhador, bonito, que me adorava.

Oficializamos o nosso namoro três meses depois do primeiro beijo. E então já éramos unha e carne, absurdamente dependentes um do outro. Pelo menos, _eu_ era.

Óbvio que eu reparava que ele não era rico. Mas ele fizera questão de me presentear de várias formas, fazendo com que eu ficasse cada vez mais a mercê dele e mais apaixonada.

Fazendo com que eu ficasse mais envolvida.

Eu perdi a minha virgindade logo depois de nós começarmos a namorar. Ele insistia e eu cedi para ele de boa vontade. Eu faria tudo o que ele quisesse. Tudo mesmo. Ele mandava em mim, era o meu dono.

Porém, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer em casa. Minha mãe foi ficando cada vez mais distante de mim, graças aos problemas com os meus avós, e eu fui ficando cada vez mais dependente de Ethan. Eu depositava toda a minha esperança nele.

Comecei a perceber reações cada vez mais diferente nele, porém eu era cega demais para enxergar o quanto ele era idiota. Ele costumava pedir dinheiro emprestado com freqüência, ou simplesmente depois de transar comigo, ia em minha bolsa e pegava tudo.

Mas eu não via problema nisso. Era algo natural entre namorados. Tudo o que era meu, era dele.

- Você é a minha vida, E. – Eu falava para ele todos os dias, e então o beijava loucamente.

Nunca havia percebido que a forma que ele me tocava era como se fosse a de um homem tocando uma prostituta. Que eu era apenas a sua fonte de sustento e de sexo fácil e grátis.

Mas com o tempo as coisas começaram a piorar. Um dia eu encontrei maltratando uma criança na rua e fiquei muito estressada. Percebi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e que ele parecia meio descontrolado.

Eu gritei com ele, falei que ele estava errado. E em troca eu recebi um tapa na cara e várias marcas roxas no corpo.

Eu era inocente demais. Apaixonada demais.

Deixei isso passar, murmurando a mim mesma que ele só estava nervoso. No dia seguinte ele vem e me conta que o seu pai está doente, e me pede chorando por dinheiro para o tratamento.

Eu dei sem hesitar. Assim como depois afaguei todo o seu sofrimento com uma transa maravilhosa.

Nosso relacionamento era isso: Sexo e dinheiro. Mas para mim era o melhor namoro de todos. Eu me sentia uma menina abençoada, porque eu o tinha. E isso bastava para mim.

Foi então que o meu Conto de Fadas desabou sobre a minha cabeça. Foi no dia em que ele invadiu a minha casa na madrugada. Ele junto com mais três homens.

- Ethan! – Eu gritei, correndo a seu encontro, o beijando com todo o meu amor e devoção.

Ele simplesmente sorriu satisfeito, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Minha gata. – Ele murmurou com a voz grogue. – Vamos brincar em seu quarto?

Ele me puxou com força e tentou me levar para o quarto. Eu fiz força contra, pois percebi que os seus amigos estavam colocando todas as minhas coisas em sacos.

- O que eles estão fazendo, Ethan?! – Eu gritei brava.

Minha mãe apareceu na sala, de roupão. Nos encarou com preocupação. E antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um dos amigos de Ethan foi para cima dela e bateu nela. Fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

Eu comecei a gritar e me contorcer nos braços de Ethan. Enquanto ele me segurava com força, me machucando.

- Pare de gritar, Isabella. – Ele ordenou.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

- Eu vim pegar algumas coisas que preciso para pagar o tratamento do meu pai. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

Eu tentei soca-lo.

- Tratamento é uma ova! Me solta! Eu quero que você me solte! – Eu gritei.

- Tarde demais, queridinha. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Enquanto me jogava no chão, e subia por cima de mim.

Foi retirando a minha roupa na frente de seus amigos, me despindo com frieza e com violência, fazendo questão de me machucar. E de me fazer gemer de dor.

Ali na frente de seus amigos, ele abaixou a própria calça e me penetrou violentamente. Fazendo-me contorcer de dor e raiva. Eu tentei evita-lo, mas era impossível. Um de seus amigos decidiu vir se divertir também, e simplesmente segurou os meus braços, enquanto Ethan abusava de mim da forma mais perversa e maldosa possível.

O outro amigo segurava a minha mãe, prensando a sua boca para impedi-la de gritar, mas fazendo-a assistir tudo.

Eu comecei a gritar como uma desesperada quando o amigo de Ethan retirou as próprias calças e me penetrou, fazendo Ethan rir ao meu lado como um descontrolado maníaco.

- Eu não amo você, sua bobinha. Eu só precisava do seu dinheiro e da sua vagina ridícula. – Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido, enquanto eu era penetrada pelo outro. – Isso foi apenas um golpe. Era uma forma de eu pagar todos os meus patrocinadores.. era uma forma de diversão. Você nunca foi nada para mim... apenas uma riquinha apaixonada que era bem gostosa.

Eu comecei a chorar de dor e de desespero. Minha mãe se debatia nos braços do outro amigo de Ethan, enquanto um me penetrava, e o outro me roubava.

A dor do estupro não era pior do que a dor da traição que ardia em meu peito.

- Você apenas me ajudou a pagar as minhas drogas.. a fonte da minha vida. Você apenas me ajudou com o meu vicio e foi a minha fiel patrocinadora e puta particular. Confesso que a primeira vez que eu a vi, eu não tinha esse interesse, havia gostado de você.. mas eu ainda não era um viciado. Eu estava apenas começando.. e então o plano se formou em minha mente. Você era a mais rica da cidade, era uma _Swan_. Eu tinha armas para abusar de você e conseguir rouba-la. E eu consegui.. agora eu vou deixa-la divertir todos os meus amigos e depois eu vou fugir para longe daqui, com todo o seu dinheiro. Deixando-a na miséria.. arrombada e sozinha.

Eu chorei mais ainda. Enquanto o homem ainda me rasgava por dentro, deixando-me toda machucada e ardida. Eu tentei reagir.. e gritei bem alto. Foi nesse momento que Ethan tirou uma faca prata e afiada do bolso.

Ele expulsou o homem que me estuprava e então fincou a faca em minha virilha, me fazendo gritar mais alto. As lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo meu rosto e eu tentava em vão expulsa-lo de cima de mim. Queria que tudo aquilo parasse.

Queria acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um pesadelo.

Eu consegui sentir o sangue formando uma poça embaixo de mim. E a tontura foi me deixando enjoada e cada vez com mais dor.

Ethan e seus amigos me deixaram ali no chão, enquanto terminavam de roubar todos os meus bens de valor. Minha mãe ficou caída, em choque, sem conseguir se mover.

Eu assisti a tudo, chorando.. sem conseguir reagir. Sem ter forças ao menos para gritar. O corpo em minha virilha ardia e pulsava, e a perda de sangue fazia com que eu ficasse cada vez mais fraca.

E então, quando eles estavam indo embora, Ethan virou-se para mim com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

- Facilmente manipulada. – Falou lentamente, para que eu pudesse entender. Virou-se para um de seus amigos. – Mate a mãe. Quero deixá-la absolutamente sozinha no mundo.

Foi nesse momento que a minha vida passou pela minha cabeça e a raiva subiu, me deixando com forças novamente. Enquanto eu vi o homem aproximando-se da minha mãe, com um sorriso maníaco, eu me arrastei para a cômoda mais próxima, onde eu sabia que o meu vô guardava uma arma de reserva. Além do mais, eles não haviam roubado nada daquela cômoda, ela havia sido desprezada.

Eu abri a gaveta com rapidez e peguei a arma fria e pesada em meus dedos. Antes que o homem pudesse sequer reagir, eu apertei o gatilho várias e várias vezes, fazendo-o cair sem vida no chão, tombando ao lado de minha mãe.

Ethan já havia ido embora. Eu apenas me joguei no chão e arranquei a faca da minha virilha, deixando depois toda a dor e o desespero me dominar. Fechei os meus olhos e chorei como nunca.

Eu estava destruída por dentro e por fora. E além de tudo isso eu havia matado um homem.

A minha vida havia acabado.. e eu nunca implorei tanto pela morte. Eu queria morrer ou simplesmente me esquecer de tudo aquilo.

Mas não, a vida dificultara para mim, deixando-me viva e com uma memória fresca e boa.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Eu estava com tanta raiva. Acho que nunca ficara assim na minha vida. Somente a idéia de imaginar Isabella com outro já me deixava puto, mas depois daquela história eu estava descontrolado.

Louco por vingança.

A cada momento da história o meu punho se fechava com mais força e mais irritado eu ficava. A vontade de esganar aquele tal de Ethan era gigante.

Porém ao mesmo tempo eu tinha vontade de estar ao lado de Isabella para abraçá-la e mostrar que eu nunca a usaria, que eu a amava com todo o meu coração, e que eu seria incapaz de machucá-la ou de simplesmente cogitar a idéia de vê-la infeliz.

- Quando nós partimos? – Eu perguntei instantes depois de Renée ter contado a historia.

- Para onde? – Ela perguntou meio confusa.

- Para Phoenix. – Eu falei com um sorriso.

Ela sorriu em resposta e soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Quando você quiser.

- Certo. Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas enquanto você liga para a companhia aérea. Vamos pegar o primeiro vôo para lá, Renée. Chega de ficar longe da Bella.

Ela assentiu e retirou o celular do bolso, começando a fazer algumas ligações. Essa foi a minha deixa, eu subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu pulei a janela e fui andando lentamente para a floresta.

A história dela ainda girava em minha mente, enquanto eu caçava. E instintivamente eu acabei estraçalhando o cervo que eu sugava, somente de lembrar do tal de Ethan.

Eu já estava decidido. Iria a Phoenix e mostraria a Bella como ela era amada. E como ela poderia ser feliz comigo, e além disso, eu lhe contaria toda a verdade.

Quando eu estava adentrando o meu quarto novamente, o meu celular começou a tocar.

- Alô?

- _Sabia que você ia fazer a escolha certa. _

- Obrigada por confiar em mim, Alice.

- _Não tem de quê, Manino. Agora va.. corra e ganhe a garota._

Eu sorri em plena felicidade e expectativa.

- Pode deixar.

Eu faria exatamente o que ela havia dito, só que depois disso eu mataria o infeliz do Ethan de um jeito bem lento e doloroso.

Ninguém mexia com a _minha_ garota e saia impune.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Are you really here or am I _dreaming_?  
I can't tell dreams from truth  
for it's been _so long_ since I have seen you  
I can hardly remember your face anymore

Você está mesmo aqui ou eu estou _sonhando_?  
Eu não consigo diferenciar sonhos da realidade.  
Faz _tanto tempo_ desde que eu vi você  
Que eu quase não consigo lembrar de seu rosto.

If you want me, _satisfy me. _

Se você me quer, _me satisfaça._

Era mais um maço de cigarros que ia. Eu estava em casa, deitada na minha cama, fumando como uma condenada, vestida com a camisa de Edward Cullen.

Parecia loucura, mas não era. Era a minha realidade.

Minha mãe havia ido viajar com Phill para mais um dos jogos de futebol dele, enquanto eu ficava sozinha com a minha solidão, podendo agonizar sozinha.

Os últimos dias haviam sido muito difíceis para mim, porque as lembranças de Ethan pareciam cada vez mais frescas na minha mente, juntamente com as de Edward. Fazendo com que tudo ficasse mais doloroso e fatal.

Levei uma de minhas mãos para a minha virilha e toquei a cicatriz feita por uma faca. Aquilo me deu arrepios e me fez mergulhar em lembranças dolorosas.

É engraçado como tem certas pessoas que nascem para serem usadas e para sofrer. Como tem pessoas que não são para ser felizes, o que resta para elas é simplesmente a solidão e depois a morte.

Eu era uma delas.

O meu celular tocou em cima da cômoda. E eu o atendi sem a menor empolgação, ainda tragando o meu último cigarro.

- _Bella_! – Era Alice.

Animada como sempre.

- Ah, oi. – Eu falei lentamente.

- _Como você está? _

- Eu estou radiante. – Comentei com uma falsa animação. - A faculdade de Direito é perfeita para mim.

Ela riu baixinho. E eu soltei um longo suspiro, antes de tragar novamente.

- _Não adianta mentir. Não para mim, pelo menos. _

- É, eu sei. Você é simplesmente esperta demais para cair nas minhas desculpas ridículas.

- _Bella. Prometa que vai ficar bem. _

- Eu não posso prometer isso, Ali. Desculpa. – Aquilo realmente me chateava. Eu gostava bastante dela, não queria chateá-la.

Era a única que ainda me ligava.

- _Escute o que eu vou te dizer.. Não deixe nada lhe abater, meu anjo.. ouça sempre o seu coração,porque muitas vezes, as aparências enganam._

As palavras me causaram um extremo choque. Eram as mesmas que Charlie havia falado para mim antes de entrar em seu sono eterno. Aquilo me provocou uma dor maior, mas ao mesmo tempo uma esperança estranha.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Indignada demais para falar alguma coisa.

- _As coisas vão melhor, Bella. Acredite em mim. _

Eu sorri fraquinho.

- Espero que melhorem, Ali. – Eu respondi com sinceridade.

- _Agora preciso ir. Cuide-se! Beijos!_

- Tchau.

Eu desliguei com o meu coração na mão.

Talvez todos eles estivessem certos. Eu não devia deixar nada me abater, eu não devia ficar daquela forma, porque muitas vezes as pessoas não merecem o nosso sofrimento. Eu tinha que simplesmente levantar, sacudir a poeira e dar a volta por cima.

Senti o meu coração se acalmando um pouco e fechei os olhos por uns instantes.

Comecei a imaginar coisas boas e felizes e isso me ajudou a acalmar um pouco. Até apaguei o cigarro e afastei o maço novo para longe de mim. Fiquei mergulhando em pensamentos felizes até que a exaustão me tomou.

Eu sonhei que Edward Cullen voltava para mim. E pela primeira vez na vida: Eu rezei para que isso acontecesse.

**xxx**

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as  
I have you _near me._

Bright are the stars that shine,  
Dark is the sky;  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die,  
And_ I love her._

Um amor como o nosso  
Nunca poderia morrer  
Contanto que eu tenha você _perto de mim_

Brilhante como as estrelas  
Escuro é o céu  
Eu sei que esse amor em mim  
Nunca morrerá  
E_ eu a amo_

Fim do Capítulo XIV

**N/A: **Consegui postar! FINALMENTE! Semana de provas é assim! Hm.. olha, amores.. hoje eu não vou conseguir responder às reviews, nem citar nomes. Eu to correndo. Tenho provas e mais provas. Quarta feira de tarde ou de noite eu venho postar o próximo e prometo dar atenção à todos vocês.

Está realmente muito apertado o tempo. Bom.. a fic já está bem adiantada. Então, poderei postar com mais freqüência.

Um avisinho: Eu fiz o planejamento e a fic terá mais ou menos uns 28 capítulos. *-* Tem muita coisa pela frente ainda.

Espero que tenham gostado mais desse capítulo. O que acharam da história da Bella? Satisfeitos? Não?

O que acharam de Ethan?

Bom.. qualquer dúvida. Eu estou aqui pra isso!

Amo vocêeeeeeeeees. Obrigada de coração a todos que gastam o tempo lendo isso aqui.

Beiijoooocas!

Ari, a louca sem tempo.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV – Back into your arms**

(De volta para os seus braços)

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Era mais um daqueles sonhos. Onde eu estava naquela maldita clareira, sentada no chão, ele por cima de mim, com os olhos vermelhos, me encarando com uma expressão assassina e sanguinária. Eu apenas fechava os olhos e esperava a morte.

Porém dessa vez ela não veio. Os meus gritos por misericórdia não foram atendidos, porque o que veio a seguir foi mil vezes pior do que a morte.

Eu sentia os seus braços frios me tocando, seus lábios traçando um caminho em meu pescoço. Aquilo era pior do que tortura, pois não tinha como eu esconder o meu amor. Não tinha como eu ser indiferente.

- Edward.. não. – Eu gritava, desesperada no meu sonho. Tentando empurra-lo, afasta-lo de mim.

Mas então ele sumiu. A sensação de frieza de sua pele foi embora e os seus lábios imaginários me abandonaram, deixando apenas a dor em meu peito. Fazendo com que eu me despedaçasse novamente.

Deixando-me quebrada e sem concerto.

- Edward! Edward! – Eu gritava, tateando a minha frente. O procurando. – Edward!

- _Eu estou aqui, meu amor.. _– Sua voz melodiosa invadiu o meu sonho. E por instantes eu achei que ela fosse real. Eu quase conseguia sentir o seu hálito frio tocando a minha orelha, me arrepiando.

- Não vá. – Eu implorei ainda meio incoerente e sonolenta.

- _Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você._ – A voz dele repetiu, fazendo com que meu coração inflasse em meu peito.

Eu me apegava a essas ilusões. Elas eram a minha única fonte de esperança e de felicidade.

Eu estiquei a minha mão, no sonho, buscando por ele. Ainda estava com os olhos fechados e conseguia sentir a grama felpuda fazendo cócegas no meu corpo. O seu cheiro invadia as minhas narinas, fazendo com que meu coração batesse mais rápido.

- Eu preciso te tocar. – Eu falei baixinho.

Foi no exato momento em que eu ia tocá-lo que eu abri os olhos, ofegante, sentando com rapidez na cama. Batendo contra algo frio, duro e bem cheiroso.

- Outch. – Uma voz retrucou. E eu pulei assustada.

A escuridão me cegava, deixando-me perdida e com mais medo ainda.

Devia ser mais alguma daquelas minhas ilusões, porém dessa vez parecia tão real. Eu conseguia sentir o seu cheiro. Eu consegui ouvir a sua respiração próxima. Eu havia conseguido ouvir a sua voz.

Instantaneamente o enjôo me abateu, e me fez agarrar os meus próprios joelhos, gemendo em agonia e saudade.

O meu coração parou de bater e a falta de ar apossou-se de mim, deixando-me péssima e tonta. Achei que desmaiaria, porém como sempre eu me controlei. Eu tentei ao máximo não ceder a dor.

Tateei a cabeceira, buscando o maço de cigarros. Porém eu não achei.

- Respire, Bell. – Uma voz ordenou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu tremesse e fechasse os olhos.

As minhas ilusões andavam tão reais. Instintivamente eu passei a respirar profundamente, e fui relaxando.

Novamente eu levei a mão à cabeceira, a tateando com mais tranqüilidade. Meu corpo clamava pela nicotina, era a única forma de relaxamento. Era a única maneira de eu me sentir inteira depois que aquela ilusão sumisse e o torpor acabasse.

Não achei nada novamente.

- Procurando isso? – A voz repetiu. A voz _dele_.

Eu abri os meus olhos lentamente. E ele estava bem ali na minha frente. Estava com uma expressão cansada e doentia, porém tinha o _meu_ sorriso torto nos lábios. Em sua mão brincava com o meu maço de cigarros.

A falta de ar me abateu com força. E eu passei a sugar o ar com força, tentando não morrer asfixiada.

Levei a minha mão ao peito e o segurei com força, enquanto piscava sem parar.

- Eu estou louca. – Falei bem baixinho. - Absolutamente louca. Ou drogada.

A sua risada invadiu o meu ouvido, me fazendo gemer de satisfação.

- Não está, Bell. – O Edward imaginário sussurrou, aproximando-se de mim. – Eu estou bem aqui.

Sua mão fria tocou o meu rosto com delicadeza, como se ele estivesse também duvidando da minha presença. Parecia que ele estava lotado de saudade, assim como eu. Seus olhos estavam lotados do sentimento mais puro e nunca estiveram tão dourados como naquele momento.

- Esse é o melhor sonho que eu já tive. – Falei baixinho, enquanto arqueava o meu corpo para cima da ilusão perfeita.

- Isso não é um sonho, Bella. – Ele parecia meio desapontado com a minha resposta a seus atos.

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

- Não? Certo. Por que eu acreditaria que você viria atrás de mim? Só para depois sofrer mil vezes mais? Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. – Falei em pura frustração.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Soltando um ar frio e sensual em meu rosto. Eu sorri com aquilo. Parecia tão real.

- Eu vou ter que prova-la o contrario, anjo. Porque eu vim atrás de você e isso é definitivo.

Quando eu ia abrir a boca para responder, os lábios frios e tão conhecidos grudaram-se aos meus, beijando-me com fervor e paixão. Eu decidi esquecer a ilusão e a dor que viria depois, queria apenas aproveitar o momento.

Queria fingir que ele estava realmente ali.

Sua língua tocou-se a minha, fazendo com que eu quase explodisse de felicidade. Levei as minhas mãos para o seu cabelo macio, e então eu senti dois braços fortes e frios me agarrando e me puxando para mais perto.

Eu o beijava com toda a vontade do mundo. Tocando a minha língua com a dele com sofreguidão, puxando os seus cabelos com força e com desespero. Eu não queria solta-lo, eu estava com medo de tudo aquilo acabar.

Agarrava-me a ele de uma maneira doentia.

Era tudo tão intenso e real que eu achava que iria explodir. Senti o seu corpo prensando-se no meu, enquanto a minha cabeça tombava no travesseiro. Eu sorri entre os seus lábios.

- Por que será que eu ainda não acordei? – Eu choraminguei em seu ouvido quando ele começou a traçar um caminho de beijos desde o canto da minha boca até a minha clavícula.

- Isso é a realidade, Bell. E eu sei a maneira perfeita de lhe provar isso. – Ele sussurrou para mim, enquanto suas mãos subiam desde o começo do meu bumbum até o meio das minhas costas.

De repente os seus toques começaram a ficar mais ousados, enquanto os seus beijos em meu pescoço se intensificavam, arrancando de mim gemidos e longos suspiros de satisfação.

Eu levei a minha mão ao seu peitoral, e desabotoei seus botões com dificuldade. Eu estava trêmula e absolutamente desejosa por sentir a sua pele fria em minhas mãos. Mesmo que fosse em apenas um sonho.

Suas mãos hesitaram, porém enfim tocaram a minha pele por baixo da camisa que eu estava vestindo. Sentir as suas mãos em minha barriga nua me fez sentir um arrepio e gemer longamente.

- Eu quase pirei quando vi que você estava vestindo a minha camisa. Quando vi que não era apenas eu o louco doente que estava enlouquecendo e definhando de saudades. – Ele sussurrou para mim, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o meu umbigo e me faziam cócegas prazerosas.

Eu corei. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma ilusão isso não me impediu de me envergonhar. Era algo constrangedor mesmo de se imaginar.

Foi no momento em que eu havia tomado fôlego para falar que a mão dele tocou o meu seio com toda a delicadeza e perfeição do mundo. Eu fiquei sem palavras e absolutamente sem ar. Meu coração acelerou-se e eu senti o meu ventre apertando-se de excitação.

- Hm.. – Eu gemi baixinho, enquanto o tocava no seu abdômen nu.

- Oh, Céus! Como eu senti saudade de você. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto tocava o meu bico do seio. Sua outra mão estava em minha barriga nua, a acariciando lentamente.

Seus lábios procuraram os meus para mais um beijo lotado de paixão. Suas mãos ficaram mais exigentes e passaram a me acariciar com mais intensidade e pressão, fazendo com que eu gemesse mais entre seus lábios.

Eu conseguia sentir a sua ereção em minha coxa, e isso fazia com que eu me excitasse mais e me roçasse nele, buscando o provocar. Ele parecia gostar porque isso o estimulava na sua caricia.

De repente sua mão fria abandonou o meu seio e eu gemi em frustração. Ele sorriu entre meus lábios e afastou-se para falar.

- Calma, anjo. Eu não vou fugir. – Brincou.

E então passou a desabotoar a camisa com lentidão, propositalmente. Isso fazia com que eu tremesse em expectativa e ansiedade. Queria ele dentro de mim, ou então me tocando com ousadia e perversão.

- Eu vou retirar a minha camisa e vou jogá-la em algum canto do quarto. Não acho que você precise mais dela agora que tem a mim. – Sussurrou com uma voz rouca, buscando me excitar mais.

Dito e feito. Ele retirou a minha camisa deixando-me apenas vestindo uma calcinha qualquer, o encarando com desejo. Em desespero peguei a sua mão e coloquei em meu seio, ansiando por seus dedos frios o estimulando.

Ele me obedeceu instantaneamente, o pegando com volúpia e vontade de uma forma quase que violenta. Eu gemi, e me arqueei em seu corpo, fazendo a sua ereção pressionar-se mais em minha coxa. Isso o fez gemer.

Aquele som rouco saindo de sua boca era estimulante e quase que uma melodia para mim. Eu sorri em satisfação e felicidade.

Eu não queria acordar. Nunca mais gostaria de acordar.

Então os seus beijos começaram a descer desde a minha boca até o meu seio, o abocanhando com lentidão, fazendo-me gemer e implorar por mais. Os meus bicos do peito estavam rígidos e estavam prontos para serem beijados por ele.

Sua mão brincava com o meu seio direito, enquanto ele sugava sensualmente o esquerdo.

A outra mão foi descendo da minha barriga em direção ao meu ventre, fazendo com que eu o arranhasse de tanto tesão. De tanta saudade.

Ela invadiu a minha calcinha e tocou o meu clitóris com experiência e sem hesitação. Eu arqueei o meu quadril e gemi longamente, enquanto fechava os olhos.

A sensação de ser desejada era a melhor de todas. Fazia com que todos os pedaços quebrados de mim se rejuntassem por alguns instantes, dando a falsa impressão de cura.

- _Tão_ molhada. Tão saborosa. – Ele falou por entre meu seio. Eu sorri satisfeita, levando o meu quadril em direção ao seu dedo, para que ele aumentasse a velocidade.

Provavelmente eu acordaria extremamente excitada, e precisaria de um banho frio. Porém no momento eu não gostaria de acordar, gostaria de ver aonde esse sonho acabaria.

Afastando-se de mim, e com a minha ajuda ele foi retirando as próprias peças de roupa. E nesse meio tempo ele simplesmente não tirava os olhos de mim, parecendo hipnotizado e eu até me arriscaria em dizer apaixonado.

Quando estava apenas de cueca, ele subiu novamente em mim, tocando o meu clitóris novamente, enquanto me puxava para um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo. Nossas línguas se tocavam na mesma velocidade e sincronia do que os seus dedos me estimulavam, fazendo com que eu quase desmaiasse de tesão.

- Quero que você olhe para mim o tempo todo, Bell. Quero ver o prazer e o amor passando por seus olhos chocolates. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto desgrudou as nossas bocas.

Eu só tive forças para concordar.

Ele retirou a cueca lentamente, e eu abaixei a cabeça rapidamente para observá-lo. Era tão agradável a visão de seu pênis que eu ficava cada vez mais excitada e com água na boca, ansiando como nunca tê-lo dentro de mim.

Ele preparou-se em mim entrada, me encarando com os olhos dourados brilhando. Eu sorri para ele e soltei um suspiro de satisfação. Era o primeiro sonho que eu conseguiria enfim transar com ele. Que eu não acordaria antes de senti-lo bater no fundo do meu ventre, dando-me muito prazer.

Um prazer inimaginável e incontrolável.

Ele entrou em mim lentamente. Fazendo com que o meu corpo se enrijecesse de tanto prazer, causando em mim as sensações que apenas ele era capaz de causar. Fazendo com que o meu coração batesse com força em meu peito.

Dando-me a maior prova do mundo de que ele estava realmente ali.

Suas estocadas eram lentas e intensas, fazendo com que eu arfasse e pedisse por mais. Ele me obedecia, e a cada instante eu ficava mais mergulhada em desejo e em contentamento.

Ele estava ali! Ele estava ali!

Não tinha como ser mais um sonho, mais uma ilusão. Eu era incapaz de imaginar aquilo, de conseguir descrever em meus sonhos simples e precários o prazer de tê-lo dentro de mim. O prazer de suas penetrações e de seus lábios nos meus.

Eu estava tão feliz que nem percebi quando comecei a transbordar. As lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos, e foram escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Era a primeira vez que eu chorava depois de Ethan. E foi naquele momento que eu senti que renascia novamente, que estava viva.

Consegui sentir que tinha um coração e que tinha sentimentos. Consegui reativar a chama do amor e da paixão dentro de mim. Consegui me achar em meio ao caos que estava a minha vida.

- Você está aqui. Você está aqui. – Eu falava debilmente.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos para o meu rosto, secando as lágrimas incontroláveis e de felicidade. Ele sorria satisfeito.

- Eu estou, meu amor. E nunca mais vou lhe abandonar. – Sussurrou, enquanto me beijava com ternura e aumentava o ritmo de suas estocadas.

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and _stare at you_  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
and I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
cause I'm _in love with you_

Eu não quero cair aos pedaços  
Eu só quero sentar e _te olhar_  
Eu não quero falar sobre isso  
Eu não quero conversar  
Eu só quero chorar na sua frente  
Eu não quero falar sobre isso  
Porque eu estou _apaixonada por você_

Eu agarrei a sua cintura com as minhas pernas, deixando ele com mais ângulo para penetrar mais forte. Fazendo com que o prazer aumentasse e o meu coração explodisse de tanta felicidade.

Nós estávamos com as testas coladas, nos encarando nos olhos, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. As minhas lágrimas o molhavam e as minhas mãos o ajudavam a me estocar mais forte.

Foi nesse instante que eu senti todo o meu corpo se contraindo, dando-me um prazer nunca alcançado. Fazendo com que eu o mordesse com força e gemesse como nunca. A minha vagina contraiu-se sob o pênis dele, enquanto eu gozava loucamente.

Isso não nos parou de nos movimentar, foi apenas um estímulo. Edward estava a toda força e velocidade, saindo e entrando em mim por completo, deixando o meu tesão cada vez maior.

- Isso, Ed. – Eu gemi, enquanto o encarava.

Ele lambeu uma de minhas lágrimas e sorriu perversamente. Uma de suas mãos foi em direção ao meu seio enquanto a outra acariciava o meu rosto.

Eu estava insaciável, exatamente como ele.

Want to know _who you are_  
Want to know where to start  
I want to know what this means  
Want to know how to feel  
Want to know _what is real_  
I want to know everything, everything

Quero saber _quem você é_  
Quero saber por onde começar  
Eu quero saber o que isto significa  
Quero saber como sentir  
Quero saber _o que é real_  
Eu quero saber tudo, tudo

Nossos corpos se esfregavam com sagacidade. Deixando-me prestes a explodir, e fazendo-o urrar de prazer. A saudade era nosso combustível assim como o desejo de um pelo outro.

Minha vagina esfregava-se em seu pênis de uma forma sensual, que me causava espasmos e me fazia morder os lábios de tanto prazer. Era tão bom tê-lo dentro de mim.

Chegamos ao orgasmo juntos dessa vez. E gritamos ao mesmo tempo, nos calando com um beijo intenso e calmo, enquanto nossos corpos despejavam o liquido da vida no sexo do outro.

Suas mãos agora estavam no meu rosto, e eu o beijava com todo o meu amor, sentindo ainda as lágrimas escorrendo , molhando o rosto dele consequentemente.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, porém permaneceu me beijando, sem cortar o contato de nossas línguas e mãos. Como se nós dois temêssemos mais que tudo a separação. Eu o puxei para cima de mim, fazendo-o tombar com o seu corpo sobre o meu.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja aqui.. – Sussurrei entorpecida.

Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

- Achei que já tivesse te provado, Bell.

- E que prova, hein. – Eu falei em meio a um suspiro. Nós dois rimos.

Ficamos calados um instante, apenas nos encarando sem ter vontade de falar nada. Nada era necessário para ser dito. Apenas a presença dele ali era tudo o que eu precisava para reabastecer as energias e voltar a viver.

De repente ele olhou para o lado e fez uma careta.

- O que foi? – Perguntei meio receosa.

- Que história é essa de cigarros, Isabella Swan? – Ele perguntou meio emburrado, me lançando um olhar penetrante.

Eu corei e desviei o olhar.

- É algo como o meu novo vicio. – Falei bem baixinho.

Ele me fez voltar a encará-lo, estava bem sério.

- Você não precisa de outro vicio, entendeu? Vicie apenas em mim. – Ele me encarava com intensidade e surpreendentemente estava sendo sincero.

Eu me calei. Só fora naquele momento que eu percebi que as minhas lágrimas haviam parado. O medo da perda voltou a me abater e fizeram com que eu ficasse tensa e ofegante.

Ele pareceu perceber porque nos girou na cama e me acomodou em seu peito, me acariciando com delicadeza.

- O que foi, amor? – Perguntou.

- Eu.. eu não agüentaria ficar longe de você agora. – Eu falei meio gaga, temerosa a respeito de sua reação.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu não vou nunca mais me distanciar de você, Bell. É tão difícil entender que você é minha vida? – Ele falou novamente com aquele olhar intenso e sincero.

Eu senti o meu coração acelerando em meu peito. E toda a felicidade voltou a me abater.

- Eu estou fazendo faculdade. – Murmurei depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

- É, eu sei. – Ele falou com uma voz estranha. Parecia achar divertido. – Você não poderia cursar outra coisa, não?

- Qual é o problema com Direito? – Fingi-me de afetada.

Ele riu de uma piada particular.

- Bom.. em primeiro lugar: Você não gosta. E em segundo lugar, tendo a sua sorte você devia querer uma carreira que não envolvesse assassinos e maníacos. Já basta um em sua vida. – Sussurrou para mim, fazendo me rir junto com ele.

- Um maníaco assassino que eu não consigo viver sem. – Comentei instintivamente, sem pensar.

Eu corei logo em seguida ao perceber o que havia falado. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- É bom ouvir isso, sabia? Esses últimos dias foram tão ruins. Você não tem idéia de como eu sofri com essa distancia.

Eu não devia ficar feliz com aquilo, porém eu ficava. Ele afirmava a cada instante que era uma maníaco assassino, mas isso não me causava repulsa. Isso só fazia com que eu o amasse mais e mais.

Nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

- Eu também sofri. – Eu disse baixinho, enquanto o apertava mais em meus braços.

Ele me beijou lenta e sensualmente na boca, colando nossos corpos e fazendo-me arfar.

- Eu sei, meu amor. E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Por quê?

- Eu agüentaria agonizar o resto da minha existência se eu soubesse que isso lhe faria feliz, porém ao saber que você sofria tanto quanto eu, decidi ir atrás de você. Eu quero vê-la feliz, Bell.

- Eu estou feliz agora. – Eu sorri, o puxando para outro beijo meloso.

Ele correspondeu no mesmo jeito entusiasmado que eu. Ficamos vários e vários minutos apenas nos beijando e matando a saudade. Porém a curiosidade estava me corroendo por dentro e eu não agüentei.

- Ed.. – O chamei. Ele virou-se para me encarar no mesmo instante. – Você ainda quer me matar?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e me puxou mais para o seu corpo.

- Eu.. – Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se.

- Você? – Perguntei com o coração pulando em meu peito.

- Seria incapaz de matá-la. Você é tudo para mim. – Ele falou rapidamente. Parecia nervoso. – Mas amanhã nós conversaremos sobre isso. Hoje somente mataremos a saudade.

Eu sorri com o seu tom pervertido.

- Concordo plenamente, Ed. – Falei da forma mais sacana possível, enquanto me esfregava nele.

Eu já estava com saudades da vara dele.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

A minha felicidade era imensa. Ao senti-la em meus braços foi como se toda a energia negativa se esvaísse de meu corpo. Foi como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de minhas costas.

Foi como respirar novamente. Não que eu entenda muito bem dessas trivialidades humanas.

Agora ela estava me olhando perversamente. Como se dependesse daquilo, da mesma forma apaixonada e doentia em que eu a olhava.

Instantes atrás eu quase havia deixado escapar que eu a amava. E eu ainda achava que era muito cedo para isso.

Dei Graças a Deus por Reneé ter ido viajar atrás de Phil, o seu marido. Pois assim a casa ficava vazia para mim e Bella, e poderíamos transar a noite inteira fazendo o tanto de barulho que quiséssemos.

Bella agora se esfregava em mim lentamente, roçando o seu corpo em meu pênis. Comecei a sentir o meu sangue inexistente sendo bombeado para o meu ventre, ficando excitado.

Isabella sorria inocentemente. Parecia uma criança que havia acabado de receber o seu presente de Natal.

- Nunca mais fuja de mim daquela forma. – Eu sussurrei de repente, enquanto peguei a sua cintura com as mãos e a acariciei.

Sentir a sua pele nua e quente na minha era muito bom.

A toquei intimamente, apertando a sua bunda, fazendo-a rir e se contorcer embaixo de mim. Eu poderia amá-la a noite inteira, a vida inteira, tendo a plena certeza de que nunca cansaria.

- Confie em mim, Bell. – Eu sussurrei, a mordiscando depois.

A senti relaxar lentamente em meus braços. Seu corpo clamava pelo meu, assim como o meu clamava pelo dela. Nós éramos dependentes um do outro. Duas partes inseparáveis.

Os dias de separação voltaram a minha mente, fazendo uma lembrança da dor voltar ao meu coração. Apenas aquilo era o suficiente para mim traze-la para mais perto instintivamente.

Somente o pensamento de perdê-la já fazia com que o meu peito doesse, e que o desespero voltasse. Eu morreria sem ela.

Busquei os seus lábios com os meus, urgentemente. Eu precisava ter a certeza de que ela estava ali, de que estávamos juntos novamente. Às vezes o medo era tão grande que eu chegava a duvidar que a tinha em meus braços.

Porém eu não podia passar essa insegurança.

Nossas línguas se tocaram fazendo com que eu perdesse a linha de raciocínio e me entregasse completamente, ficando meio aéreo por alguns instantes. A minha mente focava-se em sua mão que passeava pelo meu peitoral e as nossas línguas se esfregando sensualmente.

A lembrança dela dormindo com a minha camisa, fazia com que eu ardesse em _desejo_ e em emoção. Eu tinha a plena certeza do nosso amor, de quanto éramos importantes e essenciais um para o outro.

E então as suas lágrimas voltaram a minha mente, fazendo com que meu coração e apertasse em felicidade. Eu nunca havia visto ela em um momento de tanta vulnerabilidade e devoção.

Eu a amava. E ela me amava. Isso bastava para mim, poderia ficar daquela forma com ela para sempre.

Toquei o seu seio lentamente, sentindo a sua pele perfeita roçando-se na minha. Eu sorri entre o nosso beijo, e passei a acariciá-la com mais pressão e intensidade. Fazendo arfar embaixo de mim.

Ela cortou o nosso beijo e fez questão de dar uma longa gemida em meu ouvido, enquanto abria as pernas e se encaixava em cima de mim. Eu conseguia sentir o quanto ela estava molhada, porque consequentemente ela me molhava junto.

- Você me mata. – Ela falou pervertidamente.

Eu levei uma de minhas mãos para o seu clitóris, a fazendo gritar mais ainda, e rebolar em minha mão. Ela começou a me arranhar e tremer, implorando por mais velocidade e pressão.

Eu a obedecia.

Uma vontade súbita de chupá-la me abateu, fazendo com que eu tremesse de desejo de sentir o seu gosto em meus lábios. De senti-la gozar em minha boca de uma forma violenta, enquanto ela gritava o meu nome.

A peguei com um braço e a coloquei em baixo de mim, abrindo as suas pernas. Ela ficou me encarando com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

Eu observei a sua vagina e sorri de felicidade. Era linda e estava pronta para ser beijada e explorada por mim.

Antes de avançar sobre ela, eu passei a beijar a barriga de Bella e depois eu fui traçando um caminho para a sua vagina, fazendo um desvio e demorando um tempo em sua virilha, onde distribui milhares de beijos em sua cicatriz.

E então eu a lambi como uma criança lambe o seu doce preferido. Gemi juntamente com ela, porque o seu gosto invadiu a minha boca e me deu um prazer e uma felicidade imensa. Ela se contorceu e fechou um pouco as pernas, apertando a minha cabeça.

Eu as abri enquanto fazia caricias na parte inteira de suas coxas, e foi nesse instante que eu a beijei com tudo, passando a minha língua por toda sua extensão, fazendo-a arfar de desejo e gemer bem alto.

- Isso, Ed! - Ela gritou domada de tesão.

Passei a sugar o seu clitóris, enquanto a minha outra mão apertava o seu seio, ou simplesmente acariciava o bico, com carinho.

As mãos dela estavam em minha cabeça, me instigando com a velocidade e demonstrando os locais corretos para lamber, chupar e beijar. Eu era apenas uma marionete em suas mãos.

Uma marionete sedenta por ela. E por vê-la gozar.

- Vai, Ed! - Ela gritou novamente, arqueando-se e rebolando em minha boca.

Eu a penetrei com a minha língua e ela gritou e gemeu, inundando-me de seu gosto.

Foi nesse momento que ela teve um orgasmo maravilhoso, e que se contorceu em meus lábios, contraindo-se e depois liberando o seu gozo saboroso em minha boca. Fazendo com que meu pênis ficasse mais desejoso e pulsante.

Eu retirei os meus lábios de sua vagina depois dela despejar todo o seu líquido e então a encarei, lambendo os beiços.

Ela riu.

- Minha vez. - Falou pervertidamente, enquanto avançava sobre mim, com a boca aberta.

Eu a deixei virar-se na cama, e vir para cima de mim. Estava com saudade de sentir os lábios dela matando o meu desejo, fazendo-me morrer de tanto tesão e prazer. E então, ela o abocanhou com desejo e experiência.

Fazendo com que eu pulasse e gritasse.

Seus lábios quentes faziam o mesmo trabalho que suas mãos que tocavam a minha base, me estimulando no movimento de vai e vem. Sua língua hora lambia a minha cabeça, hora apenas me chupava, fazendo com que tudo ficasse mais prazeroso.

Ela sabia fazer aquilo. As putas que eu havia contratado em sua ausência não sabiam nada de sexo. Apenas Bella era capaz de me enlouquecer.

Eu gemia sonoramente, enquanto ela me chupava com toda a concentração e vontade, como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu a instigava, colocando às vezes a minha mão em sua cabeça, delicadamente. Ou então, falando como aquilo era bom.

- Isso, meu amor. – Eu sussurrava.

Enquanto o prazer vinha, a saudade era morta da melhor forma possível, fazendo com que toda a minha dor sumisse. Era engraçado que naquele instante a dor parecia tão distante e tão pequena.

Lembrei da ansiedade em que eu me encontrava no avião e então a raiva veio juntamente, ao me lembrar da história da vida de Bella. Aquilo fez o meu estômago revirar, e instantaneamente eu puxei a sua cabeça do meu pênis e a trouxe para mim.

A beijei com todo o meu amor, tentando passar segurança. Eu devia mostrá-la que ela podia confiar em mim, que eu era seu porto seguro e a única pessoa que a protegeria com todas as armas possíveis.

- Não estava bom? – Ela perguntou meio triste, enquanto cortava o nosso beijo.

Eu sorri para ela, a puxando para o meu colo, e a embalando como se fosse um bebê.

- Estava fantástico, meu amor. Apenas você consegue me fazer ir aos céus. Sua boca é perfeita.. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Depositei um beijo ali, e voltei a acariciar o seu corpo, agora com delicadeza. Ficamos apenas abraçados, acariciando lentamente um o corpo do outro, enquanto nos encarávamos com intensidade.

Ela ajeitou-se, deitando em cima de mim, e começou a passar as mãos em meu peitoral, aproximando-se do meu ventre para provocar.

Aquilo me arrepiava. E me deixava maluco.

- Eu quero fazê-lo gozar. – Ela sussurrou em meio ouvido.

Bom, eu não preciso nem dizer que quase gozei naquele momento, apenas com a sua voz rouca e sexy no meu ouvido, falando sacanagem. Mas enquanto eu tomei ar para responder a sua mão tocou o meu pênis sem hesitação.

- Oh, meu deus! – Eu gemi, enquanto ela começava bater para mim com intensidade e de uma forma perfeita.

Ela me encarava com os olhos brilhando em malicia, aumentando o ritmo. Eu arfava e mexia o quadril para ajudá-la no movimento. Tomei um de seus seios na minha mão, o acariciando, fazendo-a gemer junto comigo.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, amor. – Ela gemeu.

- Eu também, Bell. Muita mesmo. – Respondi roucamente, em um fio de voz.

Então ela colocou mais pressão em sua mão e com a outra mão roçou em minhas bolas, fazendo com que eu finalmente chegasse a um orgasmo. Foi bem violento. Todo o meu corpo começou a se contrair e eu gritei como nunca, a puxando mais para o meu peito.

Derramei o meu líquido estéril em sua mão, enquanto a puxava para um beijo apaixonado e voraz.

Aquela não era uma noite para explicações ou declarações, apenas mataríamos a necessidade que tínhamos um pelo outro, fisicamente. No dia seguinte esclareceríamos tudo.

Olhamos um para o outro com cumplicidade e começamos a rir de repente. Aquilo estava tão perfeito que me fazia querer sorrir bobamente o tempo todo. Queria me fazer cantar e saltitar.

Eu havia me tornado um mela cueca de primeira linha.

- Você pareceu um leão gemendo, Ed. – Ela comentou, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Eu rugi como um leão, fazendo-a rir mais ainda, e me abraçar com força.

- Quer brincar de leão? – Perguntei fazendo carinha de anjo.

Ela riu e me beijou nos lábios.

- Como se brinca disso?

- Você é a leoa no cio e eu sou o leão excitado e tarado. – Respondi roucamente em seu ouvido, a mordiscando logo em seguida.

Bella arrepiou-se toda e se ondulou em meu corpo.

- Você me deixou absurdamente excitada agora. – Ela falou de olhos fechados.

Eu ri vitorioso. E então, de repente Bella se separou de mim, e ficou de quatro na cama, rebolando a bunda. Eu fiquei atônito, a encarando sem saber o que fazer.

- Arrrrr! – Ela falou, arranhando o ar com a mão.

Eu senti o meu pênis se enrijecer novamente, e então fiquei de quatro também, engatinhando para perto dela.

Ela me fez ficar de joelhos na cama, me apoiando na cabeceira, enquanto roçava a bunda em minha ereção, fazendo com que eu gemesse.

Eu coloquei as mãos em sua cintura e então, entrei em sua vagina por trás, um ângulo que nós nunca havíamos tentado e que era magnífico. Bella gritou quando eu a entrei totalmente, e com violência. Ela começou a rebolar e mexer a cabeça, jogando o cabelo para os lados.

Um prazer absurdo me abateu, enquanto ela gritava e rebolava a minha frente. Minhas mãos em sua cintura possibilitaram o aumento da velocidade e da pressão e em questão de segundos nós dois estávamos arfando.

Não demorou muito para que nós dois gozássemos e caíssemos exaustos na cama. Ambos sorridentes e satisfeitos, porque finalmente estávamos juntos. Eu a abraçava com força, como se temesse uma fuga.

Sabia que no fundo ela ainda estava brava e ressentida comigo, porém ainda confiava em mim. Sabia que o dia seguinte era essencial para agente onde nós nos abriríamos e revelaríamos todos os segredos de nossa vida. _Todos_ mesmo.

O medo e a insegurança me abateram. Eu sabia que corria o risco de ser largado ou até mesmo tachado de louco e isso me preocupava. Não queria a repulsa e nem o medo vindo dela, queria apenas o amor e a devoção.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou calada por uns instantes, ainda com a respiração descompassada.

Então ela foi relaxando em meus braços e em poucos minutos ela já estava completamente adormecida. A ajeitei mais em meus braços, olhando para o seu rosto perfeito que eu tanto sentira falta. Dei um beijo em seu ninho de cabelos e inspirei o seu cheiro.

- Eu amo você. – Sussurrei bem baixinho.

Mas ela estava adormecida demais para ouvir.

_Fim do Capítulo XV_

**N/A: **AH! NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que eu demorei MUITO, mas espero que o capitulo tenha compensado.

Eu estou totalmente sem tempo. De verdade. Cheguei só ontem de viagem e hoje já estou aqui postando.

Mil e uma desculpas, vocês merecem.

Bom.. agradeço a todos aqueles que estão lendo a fic, e pelo desculpas mais uma vez porque não poderei responder review por review, porque o tempo é curto. Mas saibam que todos são muito importantes pra mim.

Amanhã tem o próximo capítulo que chama Explicações.

Amo vocêees.

Ari.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI – Explicações**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Eu estava sentado em seu quarto, em uma poltrona perto da cama, apenas a observando. Eu gravava em minha memória a forma com que seu peito subia e descia, e como ela ficava manhosa e perfeita sussurrando o meu nome.

Parecia ser meio doentio essa observação, porém era inevitável.

Bella havia dormido bastante, já fazia mais ou menos dezesseis horas. Devia estar precisando relaxar completamente, assim como eu. Agora o dia já estava amanhecendo e ela ainda ressonava ali em minha frente, tranquilamente.

Eu sorri, enquanto abraçava os meus próprios joelhos, perdido em meu nervosismo interno.

Era o dia da verdade.

Não percebi quando ela acordou e sentou-se a cama me observando. Só sei que um tempo depois eu fui me ligar de que era encarando intensamente por dois olhos chocolates. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas ela parecia meio hesitante.

- Eu não sou uma ilusão sua. – Declarei, abrindo um sorriso. – Apesar de ser lindo.

Ela riu baixinho, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- Hm.. Você não foi embora. – Ela parecia estar afirmando isso para si própria.

- Não. E não pretendo ir. – Concordei.

- Isso é uma boa noticia. – Ela parecia mais aliviada, porém ainda distante. Temerosa.

- Venha cá, por favor. – Eu implorei em um fio de voz.

Ela levantou-se no mesmo instante correndo em direção ao meu corpo, jogando-se em mim com desespero. Eu a embalei em meus braços, sentindo a sua pele perfeita tocar-se na minha.

- Você vai me odiar, Ed. Vai me achar impura e nojenta. – Ela sussurrou. E eu comecei a acariciar os seus cabelos.

Dei um beijo em seu pescoço nu.

- Eu nunca odiaria você, anjo. E além disso.. eu já sei a sua história.

Ela ficou tensa em meus braços e depois afastou-se um pouco.

- Calma. Primeiro: Seu café da manhã. Depois, confissões. – Eu a peguei no colo, caminhando em direção a porta e consequentemente a cozinha.

Bella estava agarrada em meus braços, vestindo apenas uma calcinha, enquanto eu descia as escadas de sua casa. Ela estava meio distante e perdida em pensamentos. Eu tremi e senti a minha barriga doer de nervoso.

A sentei na cadeira e ela sorriu para mim, fracamente.

Eu fui até um dos armários, guiado pelo meu olfato e encontrei todos os ingredientes necessários para um bom café da manhã. Ela permanecia na cadeira, com um olhar perdido, mordendo os lábios.

- Diga o que a perturba. – Pedi, quase pirando. Odiava a idéia de não ler a sua mente.

- A fase das perguntas não é depois?

Eu larguei todas as comidas e vim em direção a ela, pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Você pode perguntar o que quiser para mim. O que a incomoda? – Eu falei com delicadeza, soltando o meu cheiro inebriante em seu rosto perfeito.

- Por que você veio atrás de mim? – Ela perguntou de repente.

Sabia que uma hora ou outra essa pergunta viria à tona, porque ontem agente só não havia conversado por conta da saudade imensa que nos matava e agonizava. Hoje era o dia de esclarecer tudo.

- Eu não ia vir atrás de você. – Declarei, abaixando a cabeça. Eu consegui escutar o ar faltando nos pulmões dela. – Porque eu achava que você não me queria. Que você estava feliz sem mim. Então, sua mãe apareceu na minha casa e me contou que você estava definhando tanto quanto eu. Foi a desculpa perfeita para minha mente deixar de ser teimosa e lhe seguir.

Eu a encarei com intensidade e vi um sorriso pequeno e envergonhado nos lábios de Isabella.

- Você estava definhando?

- É, algo parecido com isso. – Se eu fosse vivo provavelmente estaria bem avermelhado.

- Mas, a história de você querer me matar é verdadeira? – Eu pude ver toda a insegurança depositada naquela frase.

- É algo mais complicado que isso, Bell. É algo imutável e instintivo. Eu.. – Foi então que eu parei. Se fosse para falar, nós deveríamos falar tudo de uma vez. Sem interrupções ou nada do tipo.

- Você _quer_ me matar? – A pergunta dela foi mais direta. E eu sorri com aquilo.

- Só se for de prazer, meu amor. Eu não conseguiria viver sem você.. no momento em que sua alma não pertencer mais a esse mundo, eu estarei partindo com você.

Eu a senti respirar tranquilamente e colocar a mão no peito. Pude ver agora o quanto ela estava magra e abatida, que as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos eram profundas e bem arroxeadas. Percebi que ela estava em um estado péssimo, assim como eu.

Ela fedia a nicotina, porém esse cheiro estava misturado com o seu aroma perfeito, deixando uma mistura estranha e exótica. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e bem mal cuidados, assim como a sua pele.

Ela estava bem magra, chegando quase a estar esquelética.

- O que eu fiz com você? – Perguntei, enquanto a olhava tristemente.

Ela me puxou para mais perto me dando um selinho longo.

- Me deixou louca. Louca como nunca fiquei. – Ela sussurrou.

Eu me separei novamente, colocando a comida em sua frente, sorrindo. Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber a montanha de comida que estava a sua frente.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou assustada.

- É o café da manhã. – Falei apontando como um chef faz com o seu melhor prato.

- Para quantas pessoas? – Sua voz estava carregada de desespero.

Eu ri.

- Apenas seu. Está precisando ganhar uns quilinhos. O efeito Edward de ontem emagreceu muito você. Precisa estar em forma para agüentar o tranco, gata.

- Arrr! – Ela fez o barulho de leoa e nós dois rimos. – Sério, Ed.. eu não vou agüentar comer tudo isso.

Eu peguei uma colher e enchi de cereal.

- Então.. olha o aviãzinhoooo! – Eu disse fazendo biquinho, enquanto levava o alimento humano para a boca dela.

Ela fechou a boca e fingiu fazer birra.

- Vamos, bebezinha. Coma um pouquinho. – Eu pedi como uma mãe insistente.

- Só um pouquinho. – Ela concordou, abrindo a boca. E então eu depositei todo o alimento ali.

A ajudei a comer todo o seu café da manhã, ou pelo menos, grande parte dele.

Fomos caminhando lentamente para a sala. Bella com a mão na barriga soltando vários gemidos e reclamações.

- Você me fez comer demais, Ed-malvado. – Ela falou gemendo baixinho. – Tudo isso por conta de suas chantagens sensuais. Eu não consigo resistir ao seu olhar de leão necessitado.

Eu ri alto.

Sentamos no sofá um de frente para o outro. O nervosismo voltou a me abater, assim como nela. Deixamos as brincadeiras de lado e ficamos sérios.

- Então.. você já sabe tudo a respeito de minha história? – Ela parecia temerosa. Desviou os olhos e corou.

- O que eu sei é que aquele Ethan vai morrer. – Eu afirmei, fechando a mão em punhos e bufando de raiva.

- Não! – Ela falou fraquinho, desesperada. O ar faltou e ela começou a se contorcer.

Eu fui para cima dela, a abraçando com força, tentando conforta-la.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei desesperado.

Ela começou a respirar com tranqüilidade novamente e me encarou com medo.

- A idéia de vê-lo perto de Ethan me dá náuseas. – Ela falou lentamente, enquanto me apertava mais em seus braços. – Eu não quero que ele lhe faça mal. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse com você.

Eu tive de rir baixinho, enquanto beijava sua têmpora.

- Bell.. Ethan não tem a menor chance comigo, acredite. – Eu falei com confiança, rindo.

- Não, Ed. Você não vai procurá-lo e nunca mais vai citar o nome dele. Eu o quero longe, entendeu? Longe de você.. longe de mim.. longe das pessoas que amo.

Eu fiquei em choque. Ela havia acabado de dizer que me amava! Bom.. não diretamente, mas deixara escapar algo bem parecido com isso!

Eu sentia o meu coração inexistente pulando em meio peito. Sorri feito um bobo.

- Ah! – Gritei. Apontei para ela. – Você acabou de dizer que me ama!

Ela corou absurdamente e olhou para os lados.

- Não.. eu não disse.

- Disse sim! Ah, você me ama. – Eu murmurei extasiado, enquanto a pegava em meus braços e distribuía milhares de beijos por entre seu pescoço e mandíbula.

- Edward, foco, por favor! Não estamos falando de amor aqui, e sim de nossas histórias. – Ela tentou fugir do assunto rápido, o que me fez dar um sorriso mais largo ainda.

- A Bell me ama. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Como se você já não soubesse disso. – Ela reclamou, revirando os olhos.

Eu gritei de novo.

- Ah! – Eu parecia um idiota, a encarava com amor e dedicação.

Ela agarrou-se mais em mim, escondendo o rosto por uns instantes. Eu me sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

-Voltando ao assunto.. – Ela falou com tenacidade. – Ethan é um passado distante. Só queria que você soubesse, pois nenhuma omissão de fatos pode nos separar.

- Só de lembrar das atrocidades que ele fez com você.. eu sinto o meu corpo vibrar de raiva. De desejo de morte. – Eu falei sem pensar. E vi os olhos dela se arregalarem.

- Ed.. eu já superei isso. Vamos esquecer, ta bom? Não quero ficar revivendo aqueles momentos. – Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Eu estou aqui, Bell. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Pode confiar em mim.

Nós ficamos ali mesmo, apenas abraçados, cada um com o que seu pensamento. Bella parecia estar em transe, pensando em um passado nem tão distante assim. Eu me levantei lentamente, suspirando de expectativa e medo.

Era agora.

- Venha. Levante-se e se vista. – Eu disse meio frio. Ela me obedeceu no mesmo instante, levantando-se e correndo para o seu quarto rapidamente.

Em cinco minutos ela estava de volta. Estava tão séria quanto eu, devia ter percebido que aquela não era mais uma conversa boba. Agora o negocio era complicado e complexo.

Qual será que seriam as reações dela?

Eu saí andando em direção a porta, e ela me seguiu. Eu tive de vestir uma roupa que cobrisse praticamente o meu corpo todo, e dei Graças a Deus por estar nublado, o que era difícil em Phoenix.

Fomos em direção a um carro que eu havia alugado. Como eu sentia falta do meu Volvo.

- Bom.. a partir de agora tudo será intenso. Você terá escolha em tudo.. não vou obriga-la a nada. Você tem certeza de que quer continuar? – Perguntei hesitante, com a voz falha.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e entrou no carro, decidida.

Eu acelerei o carro e fui andando sem direção, deixando apenas o acaso me levar. Sabia que encontraria o local perfeito para a nossa conversa. Por enquanto estávamos calados e sérios. A ansiedade e o nervosismo ficavam óbvios em cada uma de nossas reações.

Encontrei um bosque deserto e estacionei ali perto. Era o local perfeito, eu sabia. Não havia pessoas próximas, então eu poderia simplesmente me mostrar verdadeiramente para ela. Sem mascaras.

Ela desceu do carro no mesmo instante que eu, andando com pressa ao meu lado. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e seu coração pulava em seu peito. Ela estava com as mãos trêmulas e suava um pouco.

Eu não estava muito diferente, tirando o fato de não ter coração e de não suar.

Peguei em sua mão e a acariciei lentamente, sentindo a textura de sua pele na minha. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei absorver a sua maciez para nunca esquecer. Sabia que aquela podia ser a nossa última conversa, onde ela me abandonaria quebrado e morto.

Porém eu tinha de contá-la. Não tinha mais como esconder o meu verdadeiro "eu".

Nesse desespero e medo, eu a puxei para um beijo intenso e apaixonado, deixando clara a minha insegurança. Ela apertou-se a mim na mesma voracidade, colando as nossas bocas com volúpia e paixão.

Quando nos separamos lentamente, agente se encarava com os olhos brilhando. Um misto de sentimentos era visível e compreensível.

- Se você quiser fugir de mim depois do que eu lhe contar, eu lhe dou total apoio. Eu não mereço você, Bell. – Eu falei de cabeça baixa.

Ela engoliu um seco e ergueu mais a cabeça. Parecia saber que eu estava esperando uma pergunta, mas ficou calada me encarando.

- Você acredita em lendas, Bella? Você acredita em histórias de terror? – Perguntei para ela, tentando achar uma forma de contá-la.

- Não exatamente.

- Pois está na hora de acreditar. – Eu me separei dela, andando de um lado para o outro. – Eu sou um monstro. Você devia manter distancia de mim, como qualquer humano normal, e não ser atraída cada vez mais. Eu sou perigoso.. diferente. Vai dizer que nunca percebeu isso?

Ela calou-se e então soltou um longo suspiro em concordância.

- Eu sou o predador mais perigoso do mundo todo. E vou mostrá-la isso. – Aproximei -me um pouco dela.

E fiz como um animal faria, como se estivesse dando o bote. No susto ela deu um passo para trás, assustada. Eu dei um sorriso maligno. E então me aproximei lentamente, soltando o meu cheiro inebriante.

A seduzindo.

- Eu consigo seduzir as pessoas.. deixa-las na minha mão. Só que nenhuma delas fica da mesma forma que você. Elas têm um pouco da noção do perigo, e muitas vezes isso as excita. Porém em você.. é diferente. Você simplesmente esnoba qualquer aviso de perigo. Qualquer vestígio de problema. Você o atrai.

Eu e você. Isso pode parecer um pouco clichê, mas é um amor proibido. Um amor que não é natural. Bizarro, que vai contra os seus princípios e os meus. Porém ele existe, e sabe por quê?

Porque você é absurdamente sensual demais e azarada demais para o seu próprio bem.

Eu.. eu não sou humano, Bell. E você me atraiu mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- .. – Ela estava em um absoluto silêncio, me encarando sem surpresa ou repulsa. Parecia saber do que eu estava falando, como se tudo aquilo já estivesse em sua mente. Como se aquilo fosse uma reflexão.

Rasguei a minha camiseta e a fiz tocar em meu peito. Frio e sem vida. Ela não pareceu perceber isso, me acariciou com delicadeza, como uma dama acaricia a sua jóia preferida.

- Você não consegue ver as diferenças? – Perguntei em um tom amargurado.

- Você é perfeito, e eu não. – Ela afirmou, enquanto me olhava com fascínio.

- Não! – Eu me separei bruscamente. Ela pareceu um pouco assustada. – Sinta, Bella.. comece a reparar em nossas diferenças grotescas.

Ela veio caminhando com o braço estendido e me tocou novamente. Consegui sentir a surpresa dela. Parecia um toque novo, como se ela estivesse me redescobrindo.

- Você é tão.. gelado, frio. Parece a pele de um.. –Mas ela não completou. Continuou a me tocar apenas.

- A pele de um morto. Gelada e sem vida. – Continuei por ela.

- Eu gosto. – Ela disse tentando me confortar.

- Mas não deveria, meu amor. Eu sou perigoso.. eu desejei mata-la. Eu quis a sua morte, como nunca desejei a de outra pessoa. Era mais do que um bel prazer, era uma necessidade. E essa necessidade se tornou em obsessão. E depois.. em fascínio, encanto, adoração. Amor.. Eu não tenho coração, anjo. Eu sou apenas uma máquina de matar.

Ela arfou quando colocou a cabeça em meu peito e não achou batimento cardíaco, provando que eu estava morto. Que eu não tinha alma e nem um coração. Que eu era oco.

- Eu estou morto. Eu sou apenas um ser que deseja a morte dos outros da pior forma possível. Eu só sirvo para aterrorizar as pessoas e comprovar as lendas e as histórias de terror. Até que eu encontrei você.. e achei a razão do meu viver.

Eu a toquei no rosto, demonstrando o meu amor. Ela parecia um pouco assustada, mais também curiosa.

- O que você é?

- Eu sou um ser fascinado pelo que há de mais precioso em um ser humano. Sou um ser que necessita de sua vida, para viver. Eu sou um monstro que necessita do seu sangue para sobreviver eternamente.

Ela ficou sem ar e afastou-se um pouco de mim, em choque. Seu rosto estava púrpura e ela me encarava sem entender.

Comecei a correr em altas velocidades, passando por perto dela, e então depois me aproximei e a fiz tocar em meu rosto, sorrindo. Ela olhou com medo para os meus dentes brancos e brilhantes. Depois encarou os meus olhos, que estavam escuros.

A sede queimou em minha garganta e por alguns instantes eu deixei o instinto me dominar, apenas para mostrá-la quem eu era verdadeiramente. O monstro que ela amava, ou pensava amar.

- Eu desejei o seu _sangue_, como nunca desejei o de ninguém. Era por esse motivo que eu me aproximei de você. Foi por isso que eu consegui salva-la naquele dia do estupro. Eu estava em um momento em que os instintos me dominavam.. onde o sangue humano era apreciado por mim. Onde o meu desejo era indomável. Principalmente o desejo por você. Tive de me esforçar muito para não mata-la. Você era deliciosa demais para uma morte rápida e sem graça. Eu queria uma história.. eu queria algo mais marcante. Mas então, eu acabei me aproximando demais de você, e quando fui perceber já estava ligado. Quando fui perceber, eu já não conseguia viver sem você.

Eu agora estava parado atrás dela. Sussurrando em seu ouvido, deixando-a parada como uma estátua. Trêmula e ofegante. Foi no momento em que beijei o seu pescoço lentamente, que ela quase caiu no chão.

- O que você é? – Ela perguntou novamente.

- Ainda não chegou a nenhuma conclusão? – Eu sussurrei, mordiscando sua orelha. – Eu sou gelado, morto.. meus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com a minha sede. Eu alcanço altas velocidades. E eu bebo sangue humano.

Bella arfou e então levou a mão ao peito. Quase ouvi o barulho da ficha caindo em sua mente. Eu sorri em amargura.

- Vampiro. – Ela sussurrou, parecendo não acreditar muito.

- _Bingo._ – Falei irônico.

- Carlisle sabe disso? – Ela falou com a voz calma e tranqüila.

Aquela frieza em sua atitude me chocou, fazendo com que o medo esvaísse um pouco de mim.

- Oh, sim. Todos nós somos vampiros. – Falei diretamente.

Ela afastou-se de mim e sentou no chão, ainda em torpor e choque pela noticia.

- Isso é inacreditável. – Falou lentamente.

Eu fiquei calado, a encarando com os braços cruzados. Não tinha nada mais a ser dito. Tudo o que ela quisesse saber eu responderia, todas as suas dúvidas. Eu faria tudo o que ela quisesse.

Eu estava absolutamente entregue à ela.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

- Vampiro. – Eu suspirei baixinho.

Parecia uma espécie de brincadeira sem graça, a qual eu sabia que era a pura e inacreditável realidade. Desde o começo eu havia esnobado as suas diferenças, havia feito pouco caso, porque o amor é cego.

Eu sempre soubera que ele não era normal, mas isso nunca havia sido um empecilho.

As suas mãos geladas pareciam tão certas para a minha pele quente. Os seus dentes brancos mordendo a minha pele eram tão sensuais, que nunca pareceriam incomuns. Os seus olhos misteriosos que mudavam de cor eram tão profundos e intensos que faziam as minhas pernas tremerem. A sua perfeição era tão incomum que chegava a me encantar.

A fazer com que eu me entregasse de corpo, sangue e alma.

- _Bingo._ – A voz dele saiu cheia de amargura, como se ele tivesse nojo de si mesmo.

Era algo novo para mim e o mais impressionante de tudo era o fato de eu não estar assustada e sim curiosa.

Encantada. E maravilhada com a sua perfeição vampírica e irreal.

Como eu nunca havia notado aquelas diferenças? Como eu havia sido cega e tão vulnerável!

Foi então que o medo me abateu. Ele era perigoso, havia dito que tivera vontade de me matar. E Carlisle? Deus!

- Carlisle sabe disso? – Perguntei friamente.

Era um momento tenso demais para se usar uma palavra doce. Apesar de todo o meu amor, aquilo era um grande problema e uma grande confusão. Ele não podia ter enganado a todos.

Isso era o que eu ficava tentando me convencer.

Ele era bom! Eu sabia que ele era bom! Ele tinha de ser bom!

- Oh, sim! Todos nós somos vampiros. – Ele falou com naturalidade.

Eu franzi a sobrancelha em mais choque ainda. Um médico vampiro! Que ironia. Parecia uma história medíocre para assustar crianças.

Eu me afastei dele em total torpor e me sentei no chão. Ele ficou me encarando com os olhos brilhando, notando as minhas reações. Naquele momento ele realmente parecia um animal. Porém o animal mais lindo e sensual de todo o mundo.

O animal que eu amava.

- Isso é inacreditável. – Eu falei bem lentamente, tentando me convencer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o medo do desconhecido estava correndo em minhas veias, também tinha a curiosidade, o amor e o encantamento do outro lado, pesando e fazendo o meu coração bater mais forte.

Várias perguntas passavam como um flash em minha cabeça, me deixando tonta e com enjôo. Porém eu as esnobava, deixando o torpor do momento me dominar, fazendo com que eu ansiasse por seu toque. Por seus lábios nos meus.

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes e soltei um longo suspiro. Eu sabia que ele estava tenso e que aquela pose relaxada era apenas uma mascara. Ele enfrentava o medo da rejeição, aquela que eu nunca poderia usar contra ele.

Eu o amava, e o amor supera qualquer tipo de obstáculos.

- Do que mais você é capaz? – Perguntei em um fio de voz.

Ele me encarou virando a cabeça e sorriu prepotente, mostrando os seus dentes afiados e brancos, que prendiam tanto a minha atenção. Que era feitos para matar e para me seduzir.

- Eu não sou bom com palavras, Bell.. e sim com ações. – Ele esticou uma de suas mãos para mim.

Eu confiava nele. Apesar de tudo, sabia que ele faria de tudo para me manter a salva, por mais que isso lhe causasse dor e que fosse contra os seus próprios instintos naturais.

Eu não duvidava do seu amor.

Peguei a sua mão sem hesitação. Ele me puxou com delicadeza para perto de seu corpo, e inspirou o meu cheiro, escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço, fazendo com que o meu sangue corresse mais rápido.

- O seu cheiro é magnífico e viciante. – Ele sussurrou. – É o sangue perfeito. Doce.. saboroso.. instigante.

Eu amoleci em seus braços, e ele teve de me segurar apertado em seu peito gelado e duro como pedra. Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os meus braços.

Eu fechei os olhos.

- Você confia em mim? – Ele sussurrou bem baixinho, parecendo um garotinho amedrontado.

- Eu confio. – Disse em um tom alto e confiante.

Foi nesse momento em que ele me virou e me colocou em suas costas. Apertou com força os meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, e fez as minhas pernas o enlaçarem. Eu senti o cheiro de seu cabelo e aquilo foi o suficiente para me deixar mais tonta e embriagada.

- Não grite. – Ele pediu com uma voz marota.

E então saiu correndo em uma velocidade imensa, fazendo com que o ar faltasse em meus pulmões humanos e frágeis. Eu o agarrei com mais força e senti o enjôo aumentando, ao mesmo tempo em que a adrenalina era liberada no meu corpo.

Fiquei sem fala. O vento batia no meu rosto, dando uma sensação deliciosa de liberdade. Era como se nós voássemos.

Ele virou a cabeça para me olhar e estava sorrindo. Eu quase me derreti naquele momento. Seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade, como se ele estivesse gostando daquilo tanto quanto eu. Foi então que eu vi uma árvore vindo em nossa direção.

- Ah! Edward! – Eu gritei desesperada, enquanto fechava os olhos, esperando pelo impacto fatal.

Porém só o que eu escutei foi uma risada alta e contagiante.

Eu abri os olhos para entender o que tinha acontecido. Nós já estávamos bem distante daquela árvore, voando sob a mata.

- Você realmente achou que eu ia bater? – Ele perguntou divertido, voltando o olhar para mim novamente.

- Olhe para a floresta, não para mim! Para a floresta! – Eu ralhei, meio brava.

Ele riu mais ainda.

Fomos perdendo a velocidade, e então ele brecou, esperando que eu descesse. Eu o obedeci e tentei soltar de suas costas e descer no chão com delicadeza, mas isso não foi possível. Quando estava prestes a cair de cara no chão, ele me segurou.

- Opa. – Falou.

Eu dei um meio sorriso, me grudando a ele. O encarei nos olhos e passei a mão pelo seu rosto perfeito, parecia que havia sido esculpido por anjos. Aproximei os meus lábios do seu, e o beijei com tranqüilidade, apenas encostando os nossos lábios.

Como se fosse o primeiro beijo. Inocente e dócil.

- Eu não me importo. – Sussurrei embriagada.

Ele deu um sorriso largo e me apertou mais em seus braços. Porém ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia satisfeito, eu pude perceber o medo em seus olhos.

- Eu sou perigoso, Bell. – Ele desviou o olhar e pareceu ficar constrangido.

- Eu rio na cara do perigo, meu amor.

- Você não tem medo de mim? – Seu sorriso era perverso.

Eu tremi e senti o meu coração batendo mais forte.

- Não. – Sussurrei, arfando.

- Não é o que parece. – Ele parecia frustrado.

- Não é medo isso. É apenas.. o efeito Edward no meu organismo. Você me deixa tonta e sem ar. – Confessei, sentindo o meu rosto corar.

Ele deu um sorriso largo e aproximou o seu lábio do meu, fazendo com que eu sugasse o ar com força.

- Eu poderia te matar.. até mesmo sem querer.

- Edward.. decida se você quer ou não que eu fique com você. – Eu dei um tapinha em seu braço musculoso e depois puxei o seu rosto para perto do meu.

- Eu quero ficar com você.. para todo o sempre. – Ele confessou.

Foi então que uma dúvida surgiu em minha cabeça. Não consegui segura-la, ela simplesmente escapou pelos meus lábios.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Hm.. muitos.

Eu ri alto.

- Eu estou beijando e abusando de um idoso. – Zombei.

Foi então que ele começou a se roçar em mim, a sua ereção pressionando-se contra a minha barriga, deixando-me excitada e extasiada.

- De idoso eu não tenho nada a não ser a experiência. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, depois o mordiscando.

Eu amoleci novamente e ele me segurou em seus braços, ficando feliz com o contato maior.

Quando ele tocou os lábios lentamente nos meus, eu senti todo o meu organismo ficando cada vez mais pesado e os olhos perdendo o foco. O ar faltava em meus pulmões e a minha pele implorava pela dele.

- Ed.. – Chamei desesperada. – Acho que vou desmaiar.

Depois disso veio apenas a escuridão.

**xxx**

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a _truth in your eyes_ saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if _ever I fall_  
_You say it best_.. When you say nothing at all

O sorriso em seu rosto deixa-me saber que você precisa de mim.  
Há uma _verdade em seus olhos_ dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar.  
O toque de suas mãos diz que você me segurar caso _eu caia_.  
Você diz o melhor.. quando não diz nada.

Senti que estava deitada confortavelmente, porém a confusão me abateu. Sabia que estava inconsciente, mas não conseguia lembrar o porquê. De repente os momentos antecessores voltaram a minha mente embaralhada e eu sentei em minha cama absolutamente desesperada.

Será que eu havia sonhado?

Edward estava ao meu lado com um olhar desesperado. Segurava uma toalha úmida nas suas mãos.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo. – Ele disse com a voz rouca.

Eu o encarei sem entender.

- Eu fiquei desesperado. Você simplesmente desmaiou em meus braços.. achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Eu corei absurdamente.

- Desculpe. – Pedi manhosa.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e me puxou para os seus braços. Sentiu que eu fiquei meio tensa e me encarou com medo e curiosidade.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhuma. – Menti pessimamente.

- Isabella.. – Ele ralhou, me lançando um olhar cortante.

- Eu estou apenas curiosa. – Dei os ombros e me aconcheguei mais em seu peito. – Como é ser um vampiro?

- Às vezes pode se tornar entediante, ou então absolutamente emocionante. Depende do seu ponto de vista.

- E para você? Como é?

- Antes de você? –Eu assenti e então ele engoliu um seco e continuou a falar. – Era.. horrível. Eu nunca havia achado um propósito em minha vida. Mas isso eu lhe explico depois, acho que tem uma pergunta mais importante em sua cabeça nesse momento.

Eu corei me sentindo culpada.

- Você costuma matar com que freqüência? – Eu falei bem baixinho, como se tivesse vergonha de expressar aquilo alto.

- Eu e a minha família somos vampiros diferentes. Nós meio que abrimos mão do sangue humano.. caçamos apenas animais.

Aquilo realmente me chocou. Eu fiquei sem palavras e o encarei com um sorriso. Eu sabia que mesmo se ele me dissesse que matava um por dia, eu não o abandonaria. Porque seria impossível viver sem ele.

Viver sem seu abraço gelado e confortador. Viver sem seus beijos.. sem suas palavras doces e maliciosas. Viver sem ele seria uma tortura.

Sem ele a vida seria vazia.

- Uau.

- Não é exatamente essa beleza que você está pensando. Cometemos os nossos deslizes.. é difícil se controlar. Ainda fico surpreso pelo fato de eu não tê-la matado. Foi por muito pouco, acredite. O seu sangue é bom demais e eu estava em uma fase difícil. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

Puxei o seu rosto para perto do meu e o beijei com amor. Demonstrando que estaria com ele sob qualquer circunstância.

O silêncio nos abateu, e eu só era capaz de ouvir o meu coração e a minha respiração ofegante. Edward estava parado como uma estátua, comigo em seus braços, parecia distante.

- Eu sempre estranhei a sua falta de apetite. O que você gosta de comer? Eu posso preparar.. assim você não precisa ficar escondendo o alimento e eu fingindo que não estou percebendo. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão pelo seu braço frio e perfeito.

Ele riu baixinho.

- Eu meio que.. não como.

Eu fiquei em choque.

- Como assim? – Perguntei com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Eu não como. – Ele afirmou com naturalidade.

- Nada?!

- Absolutamente nada.

Eu fiquei vários instantes com os olhos arregalados, apenas me imaginando naquela situação. Era bizarro demais.

Ele começou a rir, me chacoalhando em seus braços.

- Você fica mais espantada com o fato de eu não comer do que com o fato de eu ser um sugador de sangue. – Ele falava mais para ele mesmo. Estava indignado. – Você é absurda, Bella.

- Coloque-se na minha posição. E imagine essa situação parecida: Um dia eu viro para você e simplesmente falo, "Olha, meu amor.. hoje eu vou ficar observando você dormir, porque eu não faço isso. Eu não durmo". Você acharia normal?

- Absolutamente.

O choque veio novamente.

- Quê?! Você não dorme?

Ele riu novamente, revirando os olhos. Eu entrei em desespero.

- O que você faz a noite? – O medo de sua resposta era evidente em minhas palavras.

- Eu a observo dormir. – Ele falou em meu ouvido e eu senti um arrepio em meu corpo.

Senti também o sangue acumulando-se em meu rosto.

- Oh, não. – Eu falei assustada.

- Oh, sim. Se essa sua preocupação é pelo fato da falação noturna, não se preocupe.. é tão bonitinho vê-la se declarar para mim. – Seu sorriso maroto e divertido me causou náuseas.

Eu escondi o meu rosto em seu peito e o xinguei de vários nomes.

- Eu não acredito. Por que você não sugou o meu sangue logo para me poupar dessa vergonha? – Eu fiz um drama.

Ele riu e me puxou para um beijo. Eu soltei um grunhido em resposta. Suas mãos me acariciavam com tanto ardor que eu cedi, o beijando com volúpia.

Quando o beijo foi cortado ambos estávamos ofegantes e com um sorriso no rosto. Eu passei a língua perversamente pelos meus lábios, sentindo o seu gosto perfeito que ainda estava impregnado.

- O que eu falo de noite? – Perguntei receosa.

- Na maioria das vezes você suspira o meu nome. – Ele beijou o meu maxilar.

- Oh! – Corei mais ainda, se isso era possível.

- Não se envergonhe, meu amor. Se eu dormisse, gostaria de sonhar com você também.

Aquilo foi demais para mim. Quando as palavras terminaram de sair de seus lábios eu senti o meu coração se inflando e eu o puxei para mais perto, grudando os nossos corpos.

Ficamos em silêncio daquela forma. O meu coração martelando era o único som presente. Sua respiração calma era quase imperceptível. Suas mãos acariciavam o meu corpo com delicadeza, e eu me senti pela primeira vez na vida amada verdadeiramente.

Sabia que o nosso amor era incondicional.

De repente eu o senti meio receoso e hesitante, o encarei com os olhos lotados em uma pergunta muda. Ele simplesmente sorriu, beijando-me nos lábios com amor e doçura.

- Bell? – Ele chamou em meio ao beijo.

- Huh?

- Você gostaria de namorar com um vampiro? – Suas palavras nunca soaram tão belas para mim.

Acho que meu coração parou. Eu vou morrer e explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Eu adoraria, Ed.

_Fim do Capítulo XVI_

**N/A: **Como pedido de desculpas pela demora.. eu vou postar dois capítulos simultaneamente.

Explicações no N/A no próximo capítulo.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando a fic. Não sabem o quanto isso é importante pra mim. +_+

Beijocas.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII – A Whole New World**

( Um mundo inteiramente novo)

Narrado por Edward Cullen

I can _show you_ the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your _heart decide_?

Eu posso _te mostrar_ o mundo  
Brilhante, reluzente, esplêndido  
Diga-me, princesa, agora quando foi  
A última vez que você deixou o seu _coração decidir_?

Estávamos deitados em sua cama, ela com a cabeça em minhas pernas frias, me encarando com os olhos brilhando em encantamento e curiosidade. Parecia que eu estava mostrando a ela um novo mundo.

Uma nova perspectiva. Era como contar a uma criança um Conto de Fadas.

- Deve ser _tão_ legal seduzir alguém. – Ela comentou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Eu sorri e fiquei maravilhado com aquela cena. Ela parecia tão inocente e pura, como uma criança. Tive vontade de lhe apertar as bochechas coradas e perfeitas.

- Bom.. isso te ajuda em várias coisas. Mas nem sempre é necessário. – Eu falei modestamente.

Mas então ela assumiu um tom carrancudo e levantou-se me puxando pela orelha.

- Mas nada de usar esse poder em mim, Edward Cullen! – Ela ralhou.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Pode deixar, mãe. – Falei brincalhão.

Nós começamos a rir e ela tombou com a cabeça de novo, mordendo o lábio, pensativa.

- Eu quero saber mais.

Aquele clima estava tão bom. Era tão agradável tê-la em meus braços sem nenhuma mentira. Sem ter de fingir ser um humano frágil e quebrável. Era muito confortável agir normalmente.

- E quanto aos hábitos noturnos?

Eu tive de rir, não agüentei.

- Os humanos são tão criativos que você nem imagina. O Sol não nos mata, apenas nos deixa.. diferentes. Só éramos vistos de noite, por isso a criação do mito.

Ela fez uma expressão de entendimento.

- Uma pergunta bizarra. Pode?

Eu afimei com a cabeça e esperei a bomba. Vindo de Bella poderia ser qualquer coisa.

- Quando eu estou.. menstruada. Isso não lhe incomoda? – Ela corou absurdamente.

Eu dei uma risada sonora, arrancando olhares assassinos dela.

- Não. Isso não me incomoda, muito. Não é exatamente sangue ali, por isso que não atrai a maioria dos vampiros.

Ela levou a mão ao queixo e fez uma careta.

- Você lembra o meu professor de história. – Ela declarou com um sorriso perverso.

- Esperto? E experiente? – Perguntei todo prepotente e metido.

Ela riu e franziu a sobrancelha.

- Velho e sabichão. – Retrucou, dando os ombros. – É feio zombar das dúvidas dos outros.

Eu sorri e aproximei o meu rosto do seu. Comecei a falar liberando todo o meu cheiro em seu rosto, fazendo-a tontear e ofegar.

- Você fica linda bravinha e curiosa.

Ela levou a mão ao peito e arregalou os olhos, eu conseguia ver a raiva presente neles e sorri satisfeito.

- Pare. – Ela implorou, fechando os olhos.

Eu beijei o canto de seus lábios fazendo-a tremer.

- Vampiros conseguem alcançar velocidades tremendas. E não é só correndo. – Eu falei com a voz perversa e absolutamente erótica.

Bella não agüentou e riu. Empurrou-me um pouco mais para longe.

- Hoje é um dia de explicações e não de pornografias. – Ela reclamou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- É bom você não me contrariar.. o namorado-vampiro pode ficar violento.

- Homens maus são sexys e me excitam. – Ela sussurrou de volta, para me provocar.

Nós dois caímos na risada.

- Vá.. fale a pergunta que está na ponta da sua língua.

- Hm.. lembrei do dia na clareira. – Ela falou bem baixinho, e eu senti o meu coração inexistente morrer mais uma vez. O pior dia da minha vida, com certeza.

- O que tem ele? – Perguntei meio frio e distante. Ela pareceu perceber porque começou a acariciar a minha perna com cuidado e delicadeza.

- Jacob e você.. pareciam que se conheciam de outras épocas. Ou melhor dizendo, de outros _bandos_.

- Em primeiro lugar: Jacob nunca seria um vampiro. Ele é feio e ridículo demais para isso. Segundo lugar: Não andamos em _bandos_ e sim em _clãs_. Não somos lobos ou cachorros desmamados e sim os predadores mais perigosos do mundo.

- Uh! Acho que ofendi alguém. – Ela fez uma careta e me mostrou a língua.

- Nunca me compare com um inseto sarnento como Jacob Black. – Eu fiz uma cara de nojo.

- Me explique a origem de tanto rancor.

- Hm.. digamos que nós somos inimigos. – Eu soltei um longo suspiro. – Os vampiros têm um inimigo mortal, os lobisomens. E bom.. Jacob é um deles.

- Oh! – Ela levou a mão aos lábios. Depois de vários instantes em silêncio, se pronunciou. – Eu realmente adoro criaturas mágicas fugidas de fábulas.

- Ou melhor. Eles adoram você. – Eu falei, piscando. Não estava parecendo muito feliz.. só de lembrar de Jacob a raiva borbulhava em mim.

- Mas eu só tenho olhos para um dentuço sanguinário. – Ela falou, levantando-se e ficando com o rosto na mesma altura que o meu.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Hm.. o pacto era a respeito disso. Antigamente os clãs brigavam muito com as alcatéias por conta de humanos. Então, nós meio que inventamos isso para _privatizar_ algumas presas para nós. E acabar com muitas guerras.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Fala aí. Eu não sou a presa mais sensual que você pegou? – Ela fez uma caretinha de safada e passou a língua nos lábios.

- Hm.. não. – Puxei-a para o meu colo, passando a mão em sua barriga, por baixo da camisetinha simples. – É muito mais do que isso. É a mais louca, azarada, sensual, e perfeita de todas.

Eu senti o coração dela acelerar e o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões. Eu revirei os olhos e a encarei assustado.

- Nada de desmaiar, por favor.

Ela sorriu fraquinho e passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Prometo me esforçar. – E então colou os seus lábios nos meus, causando um choque de eletricidade por meu corpo.

Nossas línguas tocaram-se lentamente, fazendo com que eu sentisse sua textura perfeita e macia. Ela grudou-se mais a mim, e levou as mãos para a minha nuca, acariciando os meus cabelos.

Eu ficava assustado de ver o quanto éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Como nossos corpos encaixavam-se com tanta perfeição, ou como seu toque era tão bem recebido pelo meu corpo.

De repente, um barulho nos assustou, fazendo nos afastarmos com pressa. Bella estava avermelhada e com os cabelos bagunçados.

_Triim Triim._

Eu revirei os olhos ao olhar o visor do celular. Era só o que faltava!

- Estava demorando.. – Eu falei, ao colocar o telefone no ouvido. Alice deu uma risada alta no outro lado da linha.

- _Hey, maninho!_ – Ela disse toda alegre.

- Quem é? – Bella me encarou com os olhos lotados de ciúmes e curiosidade.

Aquela cena me deu uma imensa vontade de apertá-la em meus braços. Ela ficava linda enciumada.

- Alice. – Eu falei sem fazer nenhum som para Bella, utilizando apenas os lábios. Ela abriu um largo sorriso. – Como estão as coisas aí em casa?

- _Você contou a ela! Você contou a ela!_ - Ela gritava animadamente, meio que cantando.

Eu ri baixinho, sentindo-me meio envergonhado e bobo.

- É, eu contei.

- O que você contou? – Bella perguntou tentando se meter na história.

- _Quando eu posso ir visitá-los?_ – Eu escutei Jasper ralhando com ela pela precipitação no outro lado da linha.

- Nos visitar? Alice.. daqui a alguns dias estaremos de volta à Forks. Acalme-se. – Bella tomou o celular da minha mão e colocou no viva-voz.

- Ei, Alice! – Ela falou sorridente.

- _Ah! Ah! Beeeeella!_ – Minha irmã gritou histericamente.

Eu levei a mão aos ouvidos. E soltei um grunhido de irritação.

- Chega! Você acabou de interromper propositalmente a nossa pegação e agora quer me deixar surdo. Eu não mereço isso! – Falei irritado.

Consegui escutar a risada de toda a minha família. Merda! Ela havia colocado no viva-voz também.

- _Edward!_ – Falaram em coral. – _Parabéns pelo inicio do namoro!_

Eu soltei um longo suspiro e abaixei a cabeça. Senti que o sangue de Bella acumulava-se em seu rosto.

- Er.. obrigada. – Eu murmurei sem jeito.

- _Estamos com saudades!_ – Era Esme, com o seu tom amável.

- Nós também. – Bella respondeu por mim, enquanto pegava em minha mão.

- _Muitas saudades!_ – Alice concordou.

- Hm.. vocês não tem mais o que fazer? – Perguntei frustrado.

Todos riram, inclusive Bella.

- _Não! Adoramos provocar a vergonha alheia!_ – Era Emmett. Eu já me preparei para a merda que ele falaria. – _Como vai o sexo selvagem?_

Escutei as gargalhadas atrás da voz estrondosa dele.

- Magnífico. E é isso que vamos fazer agora, seus mexeriqueiros. Adeus.

- Tchau. – Bella falou bem fraquinho, por culpa da vergonha. Eu a puxei para mais perto.

- _Aproveitem! Tchau!_ – Todos gritaram, desligando rapidamente.

Eu e Bella nos encaramos com um sorriso no rosto. Ela ainda estava corada e um pouco ofegante.

- Desculpe por eles. – Pedi com delicadeza a puxando para colar o seu corpo no meu.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela sorriu. – Acho fantástica a união de vocês.

- Há brigas. E nem sempre foi assim. – Eu mordi o meu próprio lábio. Um tique que peguei de Bella.

- Hm.. e elas envolvem você, certo? – Ela acertou. Conseguia me ler de uma forma única e especial.

- É.. às vezes, a eternidade fica tediosa e chata para aqueles que estão sozinhos. Sangue animal não foi suficiente para mim, assim como a minha família. Foi um momento difícil. – Eu abaixei a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Era disso que Jacob se referia, certo? – Ela estava supondo, e de novo corretamente.

- É. Eu fugi de casa, os abandonando, em um momento de rebeldia e loucura. Vaguei por vários e vários dias, até ficar sedento. Acabei matando uma família, e depois dali tudo ficou turvo para mim. Eu perdi o total controle.. e a cada momento ficava mais e mais perdido e irracional.

- Quanto tempo isso durou? – Ela acariciava o meu corpo, enquanto eu contava. Parecia que estava tentando me confortar, devia saber que era difícil para mim.

Eu realmente estava arrependido. Não queria demonstrar, mas era a verdade. Apesar das loucuras que vivi, e que muitas delas foram prazerosas, não havia felicidade maior do que estar com a minha família.

- Onze anos, aproximadamente. – Eu falei bem baixo.

- Uau. – Ela falou pasma.

- É, eu sei. Eu havia me tornado um tremendo idiota. E você conheceu parte dele. – Eu desviei o olhar por puro embaraço.

- Isso é apenas passado agora, Ed. – Ela sussurrou para mim, beijando a minha bochecha com carinho.

- Não, não é. Eu ainda tenho desejo por sangue humano. Eu ainda tenho vontade de matá-la e às vezes fico temeroso. E se em um momento qualquer eu não perco o controle e a machuco? Eu não conseguiria viver com essa culpa em minha mente. E principalmente, eu não conseguiria viver sem você. – Eu soltei um suspiro frustrado e reuni forças para voltar a falar. – Eu tenho tanto medo de ser dominado pelo desejo novamente.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – Ela me acalmou, acariciando os meus cabelos. – Eu tenho plena confiança em você.

- Não devia. – Eu ralhei com ela, a olhando pela primeira vez desde o inicio daquela conversa.

- Todos nós confiamos em você, não sei por que teima com essa insegurança. – Ela estava com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Você não sabe.. mas a todo momento sou obrigado a ouvir pensamentos que não foram bloqueados por eles, inseguros em relação a mim. Eles também têm esse medo, sabem que isso pode acontecer, Bella.

Ela ficou parada absorvendo a informação. E depois corou furiosamente.

- Peraí. – Ela falou, meio em choque. – Você acabou de dizer _ouvir pensamentos_.

Eu arregalei os olhos e bati a mão na testa.

- Oops. Informação demais. – Deduzi, ao observar a sua cara de desespero.

Sabia que eu estava esquecendo de contar a ela alguma coisa importante. Devia ser por culpa de seu silêncio mental. Ele me deixava meio confuso e perdido, às vezes.

- Oh, não! Você lê mentes! – Ela gritou afastando-se e colocando a mão na própria cabeça.

- Calma. Não é tão ruim assim. – Eu falei tentando me aproximar dela.

Ela abriu a boca, perplexa. E soltou um xingamento. Eu ri com aquilo.

- Óbvio que é! Não tem como não ser. É simplesmente a pior noticia de todas. Prefiro você chupando o meu sangue. – Ela estava desesperada.

Eu comecei a gargalhar.

- Que drama, Bell. E você nem me deixou explicar. – Eu me fingi de bravo e virei a cara. Ela veio andando lentamente para perto de mim.

Tocou o meu rosto com as mãos, estava trêmula.

- Você lê os meus pensamentos impuros a seu respeito? – Ela perguntou bem baixinho. Ela nem me esperou responder. Estava sofrendo por antecipação. – Droga! A minha indiferença calculada no começo não valeu para nada!

Eu abri aboca e a encarei sem acreditar.

- Era calculada? Oh, não! Não creio. – Falei sem acreditar.

- Peraí. Você não lê mentes? – Ela estava confusa, isso estava claro em sua íris chocolate.

- Hm.. eu posso ler a mente de qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. – Falei com tranqüilidade, a encarando nos olhos com intensidade. - .. menos a sua.

- Sério? – Ela ficou em silêncio, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Será que tenho problemas mentais ou algo do gênero?

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

- Provavelmente. – Murmurei bagunçando o seu cabelo e a trazendo mais para perto. – Isso me frustra tanto, Bell. Queria tanto saber o que você pensa, às vezes isso quase me leva a loucura.

Ela passou a mão no meu rosto e sorriu.

- Basta perguntar o que quer saber.

Eu a beijei calmamente nos lábios. E ela sorriu por entre o beijo.

- Você me ama? – Eu perguntei com insegurança e medo. Mesmo sabendo da resposta, seria bom escutar isso saindo de sua boca em um momento de lucidez.

Ela sorriu e corou.

- Mais do que tudo em minha vida. – Sussurrou em resposta, enquanto me beijava com ardor e ternura ao mesmo tempo.

Eu esqueci o que devia falar, deixei-me apenas levar pelo momento e pelo seu beijo perfeito.

A vida estava melhor do que nunca. E eu rezava para que isso não mudasse. Porém, com a sorte de Isabella.. sabia que isso estava longe de acontecer.

Ela me amava. E isso bastava.

**xxx**

Narrado por Isabella Swan

A whole _new world_  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But now from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
_Indescribable feeling_  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Um mundo _inteiramente novo_  
Um lugar deslumbrante que eu nunca conheci  
Mas quando estou lá em cima  
Tudo fica claro como um cristal  
Agora eu estou num mundo inteiramente novo com você

Vistas inacreditáveis  
_Sentimentos indescritíveis_  
Voando alto, pairando, planando

Parecia um sonho. Um sonho onde só existia eu e ele. Onde tudo era perfeito, e estava encaixado no lugar correto.

Ficamos nos beijando por várias horas, e em alguns momentos apenas ficávamos quietos nos encarando. Ou então eu fazia uma pergunta bizarra a respeito de sua vida _secreta_.

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente. Com ele ao meu lado o tempo voava, e as horas pareciam minutos em minha mente. Quando percebi, já era o dia da volta de minha mãe. Edward estava absurdamente tranqüilo, enquanto eu sentia o meu estômago se revirar.

- Por que está nervosa? – Ele perguntou em meu ouvido, fazendo o meus pelos do corpo se eriçar.

- Não sei. É apenas... tem certeza de que a minha mãe gostou de você? – Falei meio insegura.

Tinha medo de que mais alguém tentasse nos separar. Quando estávamos só nós dois era tão simples e fácil. Mas quando as pessoas começavam a se intrometer, eu estremecia.

Não conseguiria sobreviver a uma separação.

- Sim, Bell. Quantas vezes terei de falar que o meu poder de ler mentes é eficaz? – Ele revirou os olhos e me apertou em seus braços.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Minha mãe é boa em enganar pilantras que mexer com a sua filha. – Sorri amarelo .

Ele gargalhou.

- Era sincero. Eu tenho certeza disso, não se preocupe. – Ele acariciou o meu rosto e eu senti o meu coração relaxando.

– Não vou deixar nada nos separar. Se ela começar a desgostar de mim, eu simplesmente te seqüestro e nós vamos morar no Caribe. Em uma praia de nudismo.

Eu não agüentei e ri.

- Você é louco, leão. – O beijei no pescoço.

- Louco por você. – Ele sussurrou, passando a mão pela minha cintura, puxando-me para um beijo cheio de calor.

Fazia uns dois dias que nós não transávamos, e apenas esse pequeno tempo já deixava o meu corpo com saudade do seu. Apenas um toque dele já era capaz de me excitar, como se eu estivesse na seca há muito tempo.

As mãos dele começaram a passear por meu corpo, enquanto me pressionava mais em seu corpo. Agora eu já estava deitada em cima dele no sofá de casa, o tocando no peito frio, duro e perfeito.

Era tudo tão intenso e excitante que eu estava quase pirando. De repente um barulho de porta se abrindo nos interrompeu. Edward me empurrou fraquinho e eu caí sentada no chão, de bunda. Minha mãe segundos depois entrou pela porta, com um sorriso na face.

- Finalmente em casa! – Ela falou bem alto, e depois colocou os olhos em mim. Seu sorriso era de pura felicidade e satisfação.

- Seja bem vinda. – Falei bondosamente.

Minha mãe não merecia as minhas desfeitas. Eu havia sido idiota demais quando estava quebrada pela separação com Edward. Agora eu devia mostrar todo o meu arrependimento.

Edward sorria marotamente, e me ajudou a levantar, puxando-me para sentar ao seu lado.

Então Phill passou pela porta com as malas na mão. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso tranqüilo, também.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui? – Minha mãe perguntou, enquanto olhava a correspondência que eu e Edward havíamos separado no balcão da sala.

- Está tudo ótimo, mãe. – Eu sorri e olhei para Edward.

- Renée. – Edward falou para ela a cumprimentando. Minha mãe o encarou parecendo estar agradecida. – Não quero ser um estorvo. Então.. estarei indo para um hotel hoje mesmo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

- Estorvo? Edward, querido.. você é o convidado de honra. – Ela sorriu daquela forma materna que eu adorava. Edward me puxou para mais perto e eu o belisquei sem que ninguém visse. Ele riu baixinho. – Peço que fique aqui com agente.

- Já que insiste. – Ele falou formalmente.

Eu revirei os olhos e dei um meio riso. Phill e minha mãe me encaravam meio perplexos. Quando eles saíram de casa eu era apenas um zumbi que sobrevivia. Agora eu estava com a vida nas feições novamente.

Eu estava feliz. Como nunca estivera.

- Se você fosse para um hotel.. provavelmente Bella sumiria de casa também. – Mamãe brincou, fazendo uma caretinha.

Todos nós rimos.

- Acho que ainda não contamos a novidade.. – Edward disse, enquanto me puxava mais para perto.

Eu realmente vi um filme em minha cabeça. Parecia que ele estava informando a minha família um futuro casamento, ou então uma gravidez. Só esses pensamentos já me causaram um enjôo e um frio na barriga.

Eu realmente desejava ficar com Edward. Casar com ele não parecia ser uma tortura como antes eu imaginava.

Casamento era fora de cogitação. Eu chegava a imaginar que nunca mais confiaria em nenhum homem para ter relações tão intimas. Que o máximo que aconteceria seria transas e beijos, sem emoção e sentimentos envolvidos.

Estava absurdamente enganada. Amar era o melhor sentimento no mundo, principalmente quando é recíproco. E sem interesses envolvidos.

- .. nós estamos namorando. – Ele falou aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais feliz do mundo.

Aquilo me animou. Era bom ver que ele estava envolvido tanto quanto eu. Que eu não era a única louca que estava amando intensamente, que estava totalmente entregue a ele.

- Oh! Isso sim que é uma boa noticia! – Minha mãe falou, enquanto ia andando para a cozinha. – Merece um vinho!

Percebi que Edward não parecia hesitar com isso, e então eu lembrei o dia que ele tomou vinho comigo. A pergunta estava na ponta da minha língua e insistia em sair.

- Mas que beleza, hein. – Phill falou sorrindo. E mandou um olhar para Edward que devia querer dizer "Depois nós conversamos, hum!".

Virei para Edward e sussurrei em seu ouvido, não contendo a curiosidade.

- Você bebe vinho?

Ele sorriu e afirmou.

- Adoro vinho, por incrível que pareça. Quando você.. veio para cá. – Ele falou com relutância e eu percebi a tristeza em seus olhos. - .. era a única coisa que eu tomava. Lembrava de você. Ao mesmo tempo que era horrível era prazeroso.

Eu o abracei e beijei o seu maxilar.

- O que eles estão pensando?

- Não sabem se revistam as minhas coisas para procurar camisinha.. ou se pulam de tanta felicidade por vê-la feliz. – Ele parecia achar aquilo divertido, porque estava com o meu sorriso torto nos lábios macios.

- Camisinha?! Minha mãe sabe que eu não sou virgem.

- Eu não estava falando dela. – Edward lançou um olhar significativo para Phill. – Mais tarde ele vai me chamar para conversar sobre a sementinha que brotou.

Eu tive um ataque de risos.

- Desculpe por isso. – Murmurei corada.

- Você não tem culpa. – Ele beijou a minha têmpora. – Além disso, adoro esse papo de penetrar a sementinha.

- Não era brotar? – Falei confusa.

- Eu prefiro penetrar. E você?

Péssimo momento para usar o poder de sedução dele. Porque foi nesse instante, em que eu fiquei absurdamente abobalhada e excitada por ele, que a minha mãe e Phill se aproximaram com o vinho.

Não preciso nem dizer que derrubei tudo em mim mesma, né?

- Oops. – Falei meio perdida.

Todos riram.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é? – Minha mãe sorriu e me mandou uma piscadela.

Eu estava corada. Minha mãe encheu a minha taça novamente, e eu ergui junto com as outras três.

- Um brinde à vocês. – Minha mãe falou.

Eu sorri e todos nós começamos a encostar as taças e depois a levamos para os lábios. Depois de ter virado um grande gole, Edward me puxou para um beijo carinhoso. Minha mãe e Phill bateram palmas e vibraram.

- E como foram os jogos? – Perguntei, ainda ruborizada.

- Ganhamos! – Phill comemorou. E mamãe revirou os olhos e piscou para mim.

- Que bom!

- E a faculdade, querida?

Eu fiquei em choque, e levei a mão a cabeça, arregalando os olhos.

- Hm.. sabia que eu estava esquecendo alguma coisa. – Murmurei sem jeito.

- Bella.. – Minha mãe ralhou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Mãe, eu ia abandonar de qualquer jeito.. odeio Direito. – Falei fazendo uma careta.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Era Phill. Sempre com o seu jeito conversador, não aceitava essa história de se acomodar.

- Andei pensando em fazer algo relacionado com Literatura.. talvez Letras. – Sorri satisfeita.

Sempre havia sido o meu sonho. Estudar o que eu mais gostava no mundo. Tirando Edward, óbvio.

- Sabe.. um dos melhores cursos de Letras dos Estados Unidos fica na Universidade de Forks. – Edward sorria com segundas intenções, me olhando com intensidade.

Todos me encaravam.

Eu não havia pensado nisso ainda. Edward não poderia morar em Phoenix, o lugar dele era em Forks, junto com o clã dele. Eu não poderia aparecer e simplesmente estragar isso.

- Será que eles aceitariam alguém agora? – Perguntei meio receosa.

- Você? Com certeza. - Ele respondeu com segurança.

Eu encarei a minha mãe com um olhar pedinte.

- Eu posso ir?

- Se isso a deixa feliz,pode. – Ela sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- O seu namorado é fantástico. – Ela falou em resposta.

- Eu sei.. – Falei toda empolgada. Nós duas rimos.

- Venha.. – Ela me puxou pela mão. Pelo visto queria deixar Edward e Phill sozinhos. Eu ri com aquele pensamento. Daria tudo para ver aquela cena. – Deixa eu lhe mostrar as roupas que comprei lá em Nova York!

Ela foi me puxando em direção às malas que estavam longe do sofá. Queria tanto ter a super audição do Edward.

- Como foi? – Minha mãe me perguntou, ansiosa como uma adolescente.

- O quê? – Perguntei sem entender, os olhos na conversa de Edward e Phill. Eu não conseguia ouvir nada.

- A transa. – Ela falou baixinho.

Eu corei e a encarei com uma careta.

- Mãe.. eu já tinha transado com ele. – Falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Já?

- Er.. sim. Estava com ele há mais ou menos um mês.

- Sei.. vocês estavam _ficando_. – Ela falou se achando a entendida. – Viu como a sua mãe está inteirada nos assuntos adolescentes. Rá!

Eu revirei os olhos e até cheguei a rir.

- Não vou nem comentar isso.

- É.. bom? – Ela perguntou, depois de uma pausa.

- Mãe!

- Que foi? – Ela me encarou de olhos arregalados. Seu rosto estava um pouco rosado, mas não chegava aos pés do meu.

Eu devia estar roxa.

- Você é minha mãe.. não devia ficar perguntando isso , e sim: Usou camisinha? Tomou pílula?

- É verdade.. – Ela levou a mão ao queixo e ficou pensativa. Depois abriu um largo sorriso. – É que eu sou uma mãe moderna.

- Ok. É bom, ta legal? Muito bom, por sinal.

- Hm.. com o Phill também.

Eu fiz cara de nojo.

- Mãe.. eu realmente não quero saber como é o seu sexo com o Phill. – Eu balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

Minha mãe riu envergonhada.

- Tem razão. – Ela ficou pensativa e depois começou a se mover para cozinha. – Vamos preparar o jantar! Especial!

Minha mente congelou. Merda! Merda! Pensa em uma desculpa!

Minha mãe e Edward nunca poderiam passar uma refeição juntos. Renée, apesar de ser desligada para caras malvados, era muito perceptiva em alguns detalhes. Ela conseguia saber se algo estava errado comigo em instantes.

Perceberia de fato que algo em Edward não estava certo.

- Hm.. nós já comemos, mãe. – Falei receosa.

Edward olhou para mim e me lançou uma piscadela, ele já devia ter escutado o problema, mas não parecia nenhum pouco preocupado. Deu um sorriso confortador e voltou a atenção para Phill.

- Eu não quero que meu genro passe fome! – Reneé disse toda elétrica, andando de um lado pro outro.

Ela começou a vasculhar as prateleiras, toda afobada. Eu soltei um longo suspiro e fui até o caderno de receitas.

- Mãe.. deixa que eu faço isso. – Pedi.

Ela conseguia ser um desastre na cozinha.

- Que isso, filha. Desde que você foi para Forks, meus dotes culinários melhoraram muito. – Ela deu um sorriso confiante.

De longe eu escutei a tosse forçada de Phill. Era a minha deixa, sabia que ele só comia para agrada-la.

- Que tal fazermos juntas? – Propus.

Ela sorriu.

- Ah! Adoro essas coisas de mãe e filha. – E então se aproximou de mim, olhando as receitas. – Será que Edward gosta de coisas.. exóticas?

Ah, não! Não não não! Ela ia começar falar daquelas comidas nojentas!

- Na verdade, mãe.. Edward gosta de comida italiana, e derivados. Coisas.. clássicas. – Quase falei normais, mas segurei a minha língua. Não queria magoá-la.

- Ótimo! Faz tanto tempo que não faço o meu macarrão quatro-queijos especial. – Ela disse toda animada.

Eu me lembrava muito bem dessa vez. O cachorro da vizinha que adorou a comida. Eu e Phill demos tudo para ele mais tarde, depois que Renée fora dormir e de eu ter cozinhado um delicioso ovo mexido.

- Verdade. – Eu disse meio alienada, voltando a minha atenção para Edward.

Como ele conseguia ser tão perfeito?

- Por que você não vai até o mercadinho aqui perto comprar os ingredientes? – Ela disse, olhando a receita com uma careta.

Eu sorri.

- Uma ótima idéia. Edward poderia ir comigo.

- Na realidade, deixe-o aqui.. sabe, ele e Phill estão tendo um momento tão bom. – Renée e eu olhamos para os dois.

Conversavam tranquilamente.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro. Achei que conseguiria fugir daquela casa para me agarrar em algum canto com Edward, porém me enganara. Renée também estava louca para tirar uma casquinha dele.

- Estou indo, então. – Me afastei com velocidade, sem dar tempo para ela falar algo.

Aproximei-me de Edward e Phill.

- Será que eu posso roubar o meu namorado por uns instantes? – Pedi.

Phill sorriu e assentiu.

Eu peguei Edward pela mão e segui lá para fora. Quando passamos pela porta eu soltei um longo suspiro e o abracei.

- Como foi o interrogatório?

- Hm.. bizarro. Ele conseguiu achar comparações para gravidez precoce em cada coisa. Cara criativo. – Edward fez uma caretinha e então riu.

- Você comentou que nós já transamos inúmeras vezes?

- E põem inúmeras nisso. – Edward completou maliciosamente, puxando-me para perto e passando a mão pelo corpo intimamente.

Eu me arrepiei e corei.

- Não, eu não comentei. Falei apenas o que ele queria ouvir. – Ele continuou.

- E minha mãe?

- O que tem ela?

- O que ela pensava?

- Hm.. no começo era só uma desculpa para tirar você de lá e deixar o caminho livre pro Phill. Eles combinaram isso quando se afastaram. Depois, ela ficou interessada em saber mais a meu respeito. – Ele pausou por um instante. – Ela me achou sensual e bonito.

Senti o sangue bombear mais rápido em meu corpo e eu ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Argh! Não! – Resmunguei.

Edward riu, fungando em meu pescoço, depositando depois um beijo ali. Eu arfei e com ternura procurei os seus lábios com os meus.

Nos beijamos com saudade. Edward me tocava como se não me visse há séculos. Estávamos já desesperados por um toque maior.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, o tocando com intensidade, sentindo a maciez em meus dedos, enquanto ele explorava a minha cintura, fazendo as minhas pernas bambearem.

Eu estava extremamente molhada e pronta para ele.

- Edward.. – O chamei, nos separando. – Se não pararmos agora, o jantar terá de ser cancelado.

Ele riu constrangido e se afastou um pouco.

- Nessas horas eu me sinto tão humano.. – Ele começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente. Estava se tornando uma espécie de tique.

- Que horas?

- Quando estou com você.

- Isso é ruim?

- Oh, não. Você me faz sentir como nunca havia sentido. Descontrolado, irracional, porém de um jeito positivo.

Eu me aproximei novamente e apenas colei nossos lábios.

- Guarde a empolgação para essa noite. – Sussurrei em seus ouvidos. – Hoje vai ter festinha.

- Mal posso esperar. – Ele falou, tocando um de meus seios, apenas para me excitar.

Eu fui me afastando meio cambaleante. Edward sorria, e ficou me olhando caminhar para longe dele. Uma hora ou outra, por ficar olhando para trás, eu dava umas tropeçadas, e isso o fazia rir.

Quando já estava bem distante e quase não podia enxergá-lo, acenei e virei para frente, seguindo o meu caminho.

O mercadinho não era muito longe de casa, deu aproximadamente uns 15 minutos de caminhada. Ele também não estava cheio, e isso me possibilitou de fazer as compras bem rápido.

A todo instante eu pensava em Edward. Em seus lábios sob os meus, ou até mesmo apenas em sua mão fria me tocando, me tranqüilizando. Aquilo era o suficiente para me deixar sorrindo que nem uma boba.

Paguei e saí carregada de sacolas. Já havia escurecido, as ruas estavam desertas e a brisa noturna arrepiava os meus pelos, me dando um pouco de frio. Eu caminhava tranquilamente, sozinha. Até que de repente comecei a escutar passos atrás de mim. Esnobei, seria normal alguém andar na rua.

Os passos iam e viam. Achei que estava ficando louca, comecei a olhar para os lados e procurar a pessoa que fazia aquele barulho mórbido.

Senti o meu coração acelerar e a adrenalina ser espalhada pela minha circulação. Infelizmente eu havia deixado o celular em casa. Estava morrendo de vontade de ter Edward ao meu lado, só ele me passava segurança.

De repente uma pessoa entrou em minha frente e eu quase trombei com ela. Eu corei e abaixei a cabeça, sem encara-la.

- Oh, desculpe. – Falei bem baixinho, tentando me afastar.

Foi nesse momento que eu escutei uma risada irônica familiar. Todo o meu sangue congelou e eu senti o meu coração parar, antes de começar a bater freneticamente. O medo tomou o meu ser ao mesmo tempo da raiva, do desespero.

Eu levantei os olhos e o encarei. Ele estava muito diferente. Magro, abatido, e havia perdido a velha beleza.

Porém não tinha como não ser ele.

- Até que enfim eu lhe achei, B. – Ele disse friamente.

- _Ethan_. – Eu falei bem baixinho, em choque. Enquanto derrubava todas as compras.

_Fim do Capítulo XVII_

**N/A: **Ethan está de volta pra atormentaaaar, pessoal! AHUAH. Final dramático, huh? Espero que tenham gostado.

Demorei, mas postei. Desculpem mesmo.. tinha prometido o capitulo passado na semana passado, espero que esses compensem. Mas eu realmente tenho uma desculpa boa. Quinta não tinha mesmo jeito de postar e então eu ia postar sexta, só que eu passei mal e fui pro hospital. Sábado eu tive simulado de manhã e gravei um curta a tarde inteira. Domingo fui ver meu vô que está doente.

Só hoje consegui ajeitar o capítulo para vocês.

Deeesculpem!

O próximo capitulo já está pronto, então quem quiser saber o que vai acontecer, é só mandar uma review bem bonita. Não vou conseguir responder uma por uma, porque eu já to atrasada pro treino, mas eu mando um beijo especial para cada um que deixou seu recadinho pra mim.

Isso é muito muito importante pra mim.

Bom.. é isso. Em breve estarei atualizando.

Até lá.

Beijocaaaaaaas. (L)

Ari, a louca.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII – Que o passado.. **_**fique**_** no passado.**

Ele riu escandalosamente ao ver a minha cara de espanto e de horror. Aproximou-se mais de mim e segurou o meu rosto, apertando as minhas bochechas apenas com uma mão, trazendo a minha face para perto de seu rosto.

- Achou que nunca mais me veria,huh? – Ele falou sorrindo sadicamente.

Eu estava sem fala. Arfava e senti a minha visão cada vez mais turva. Não sabia o que fazer. O espanto era tão grande que eu tremia e respirava com dificuldade. Ele pareceu perceber isso.

- Não mudou em nada. Continua medrosa.. e boba. – Então, ele empurrou a minha face para longe dele.

- Cala a boca. – Murmurei com raiva.

Ele riu.

- Uh! Ela ficou afiada. – Ele me analisou e passou a língua pelos lábios. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e quase fechados. Eu tive quase a certeza de que ele estava drogado. – Também está gostosa demais.

Eu me afastei, cambaleante.

- O que você quer? – Resolvi ser direta.

- Hm.. é difícil saber. – Ele veio caminhando em minha direção. – Estava com saudades, não estava?

Ele tocou o meu rosto e eu empurrei a sua mão. Cuspindo em seu pé logo em seguida.

- Não. Toque. Em. Mim. – Murmurei lenta e rudemente.

Pela primeira vez eu o vi perdendo o controle. Ele espumou de raiva e se afastou de mim, socando um poste que estava próximo de nós. Então, levou a mão ao bolso de seu casaco e de lá retirou uma arma.

Era preta. E exalava a morte.

Eu engoli um seco e me encolhi um pouco, sentindo o meu coração acelerar mais e mais.

- Não estou aqui para brincadeiras, Isabella. O papo aqui é sério. – Ele apontou a arma para mim, e veio se aproximando, até encostá-la em minha bochecha.

Decidi me calar, porém continuava o encarando intensamente. Ele era tão diferente do Ethan que eu conhecera, parecia um louco sádico.

- Até que foi difícil achar você. Mas então eu me lembrei que você havia me falado algo sobre Forks.. e fui até lá, averiguar. As pessoas de lá são bem receptivas. Principalmente uma _fadinha_ que me encontrou.

O ar faltou em meus pulmões e eu me contorci, levando a mão ao peito. Fadinha! Isso só devia significar uma coisa..

- Ela fora tão boazinha quando eu disse que era da sua família, e que estava preocupado. Falou da morte de seu pai.. e de sua vinda para Phoenix. – Ele sorriu e aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido. – Ela era uma gracinha. Porém não chega aos seus pés. Pequena demais, _branca_ demais.

O meu coração parecia ter congelado. A única coisa que eu pensava era na família Cullen. Alice era tão linda e eu sentia que nunca mais a veria. De repente, as lembranças começaram a passar pela minha cabeça.

Eu estava com medo de morrer, e não era por covardia. Não queria deixar a vida bem naquele momento em que ela estava engrenando. Não queria deixar Edward. Nunca.

- E agora estou aqui.. frente a você. – Ele mordiscou a minha orelha. Antigamente isso me deixaria arrepiada ou até mesmo excitada, porém dessa vez só me causou repulsa. Nojo.

- Me mate logo. – Eu pedi com a voz séria, não demonstrando nem um pingo de medo. E sim indiferença.

Ele não pareceu gostar disso, me encarava com espanto.

- Não vou matá-la. Eu tenho outros planos para você. – Ele sorriu e levou a mão ao meu cabelo.

De repente uma dor atingiu a minha cabeça. Ele havia arrancado um tufo de cabelos, eu gemi e levei a mão ao local. Ethan ria freneticamente, enquanto passava o cabelo em seu rosto.

- Você é demente. – Falei, me afastando.

- Agora.. você nunca mais vai poder fugir de mim. – Ele me mostrou o cabelo, e eu não entendi aonde queria chegar.

Estava insano. Fora de controle.

- A morte está próxima, Bella.. mas ela não acontecerá agora. – Ele disse, todo misterioso.

Eu tive de rir, não aguentei.

- Você precisa de tratamento, Ethan. – Olhei para arma dele. Por culpa da convivência com Charlie, eu consegui identificar que ela não estava carregada. Eu sorri com a vitória, me afastando mais e mais. – Só tenho um aviso para você, E. : Saia da minha vida se não quiser um problema bem sério no seu caminho.

Edward. Ele acabaria com aquele drogado maníaco em um instante. Porém o encontro dos dois me causava dores na barriga e faltas de ar. Apesar da força e todas as habilidades de Edward, eu tinha medo.

- Você pode correr, mas não se esconder, Bellinha! – Ele gritava, dançando.

Eu comecei a andar mais rápido para longe dele, mas antes abaixei e peguei a sacola de compras que havia caído no chão. Aquele havia sido o encontro mais estranho de toda a minha vida.

Depois de virar a esquina e quase não poder mais escuta-lo, eu passei a correr. Acho que nunca havia corrido tanto na vida. Obvio que isso fez com que eu caísse inúmeras vezes, ralando os meus joelhos e minhas mãos.

Agora que estava longe dele, podia ficar desesperada, não precisava mais fingir ser indiferente. As lágrimas de desespero começaram a cair pelo meu rosto. Eu não temia por mim, e sim por todos aqueles que me cercavam. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com eles.

O caminho para casa nunca pareceu ser tão distante e tão torturante. Eu não via a hora de estar segura nos braços de Edward, enquanto ele falava em meu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que me protegeria de todo o mau.

Quando estava próxima de casa, eu parei de correr. Imaginei o desespero de Edward se ele me visse naquele estado. Segurei com força as lágrimas e me recompus. Se eu não queria um encontro de Edward com Ethan era bom eu ser uma ótima atriz e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Sabia que seria difícil mentir para ele, só que era necessário. Dei Graças a Deus a minha proteção contra o dom de Edward. Apenas eu era capaz de mentir, de omitir. E eu me aproveitaria disso.

- Vamos, Bella.. você consegue. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Depois de cinco minutos ali parada, eu decidi continuar o caminho. Olhei para os lados para verificar se não estava sendo seguida ou algo do tipo, e somente depois que eu fui em direção a minha casa.

Eu consegui escutar de longe as risadas de minha mãe, Phill e Edward. Eu não queria ser a estraga prazeres que acabaria com toda aquela felicidade. Eu conseguiria fingir, eu tinha de conseguir.

Cheguei bem próxima a porta e entrei lentamente em casa, tentando sorrir tranquilamente. No momento em que eu pisei lá dentro eu vi os olhos de Edward. Ele estava inquieto, não sei como, mas sabia que algo estava errado.

- Deus, o que aconteceu com você? – Minha mãe perguntou, se aproximando.

- Eu.. caí. – Falei simplesmente, dando os ombros.

Era a desculpa mais plausível. Parecia que todos haviam acreditado, menos ele.

Todos se aproximaram de mim, e minha mãe pegou as compras de minha mão. Edward me analisava dos pés a cabeça. Seu maxilar estava tenso e os olhos fechados quase como fendas. Ele me abraçou com força.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou em meu ouvido, docemente.

Eu quase chorei naquele momento. Tive de me segurar muito. Era tão bom estar com ele novamente, abraça-lo. Eu me sentia segura e feliz, sem o medo do passado que havia voltado para me assombrar.

- Eu estou. – Falei em um fio de voz, o abraçando com mais força.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele estava preocupado.

- Eu apenas caí. – Repeti a mesma desculpa.

- Bella.. – Ele ralhou, afastando-se para olhar em meus olhos. – Eu sei que isso não é verdade.

Bom, verdade era. Só que apenas uma meia verdade. Eu não me sentia tão mal fazendo isso.

- Depois conversamos. – Ele murmurou, afastando-se em seguida.

O meu coração se apertou e as lágrimas encharcaram os meus olhos. Eu murmurei uma desculpa para eles e segui para o meu quarto, para limpar os machucados. Estranhamente, Edward não me seguiu, ficou lá com os meus pais.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Eu sabia que havia algo errado. Desde o momento que ela partira, algo em meu coração indicava que alguma coisa ia acontecer. Porém eu havia decidido esnobar esse sentimento e simplesmente me concentrar em conquistar os pais de Bella.

Mas quando ela aproximou-se da casa, com o coração martelando e a respiração ofegante, eu tive a certeza. Ela entrou na casa de cabeça baixa e estava com um vestígio de sorriso no rosto. Parecia que havia enfrentado um vendaval.

Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, as roupas amassadas, e seus cotovelos, pernas e as mãos estavam sangrando. Sua expressão também não era das melhores, eu a sentia tensa e temerosa.

Ela insistia em dizer que apenas havia caído, mas eu sabia que havia muita coisa por trás disso. Alguma coisa que ela estava tentando emitir de mim, o que não me agradava nenhum pouco.

- O que será que houve? – Phill perguntou.

- Hm.. ela deve ter caído, realmente. Isso acontece direto com a Bella. – Renée falou. Ela parecia estar tentando nos despistar, porque no fundo sabia que algo havia acontecido à filha.

- É verdade. – Phill concordou, enquanto separava os ingredientes para o jantar.

Eu ainda estava quieto, pensando. O medo invadiu o meu organismo e agora não queria sair, estava impregnado. Ouvia ela se movimentando sem parar no andar de cima, e uma vontade enlouquecedora de tê-la em meus braços me abateu.

Eu saí andando, sem dar explicação a nenhum deles. Subi as escadas em direção ao quarto de Bella, e bati três vezes.

- Quem é? – Ela perguntou. Sua voz estava vazia, sem sentimento. Sabia que aquela era uma mascara que ela implantava.

- Sou eu. – Murmurei rouco.

- Entre.

Eu a obedeci. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, fazendo curativos. Eu senti o cheiro de seu sangue queimando a minha garganta, porém aquilo realmente não me incomodou. Eu já me habituara.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntei, indicando ao esparadrapo e as gazes.

Ela corou e assentiu.

- Sou péssima nessas coisas. – Confessou, fazendo uma careta.

Eu sentei ao seu lado na cama, colocando a sua perna em cima do meu colo, arrumando os curativos desajeitados que ela havia tentado fazer. Ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

- Você realmente não vai me contar o que ocorreu? – Perguntei frustrado.

- Nada ocorreu.

- Você tem certeza? – Insisti. E então comecei a passar a minha mão por sua perna, seduzindo-a, deixando-a sem controle e vulnerável.

Ela estremeceu e arrepiou-se com o meu toque, soltando um longo suspiro de reclamação. Eu ri baixinho, enquanto deitava em cima dela e continuava a minha tortura.

- Bell? –A chamei, olhando em seus olhos.

- Que? – Ela fechou os olhos e ondulou o seu corpo no meu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Foi nesse momento em que eu toquei a parte interna de sua coxa, próxima a sua vagina. Ela se contorceu embaixo de mim e suspirou alto.

- Não. – Falou em um fio de voz.

Eu aproximei o meu rosto do seu, soltando o meu cheiro embriagante. Ela já estava entregue, mas ainda resistia. Tocou o meu rosto e ficou em um estado torpor.

- Preciso transar. – Ela confessou, gemendo, enquanto eu roçava a minha mão em sua vagina, por cima das roupas.

- Sabe.. – Murmurei em seu ouvido. – É o homem que costuma dizer isso.

- Não me interessa. Eu preciso senti-lo dentro de mim. – Ela implorou, enquanto invadia a minha camisa com a sua mão sedenta pelo meu corpo.

Eu ri baixinho com o seu desespero.

Quando eu estava com ela todo meu medo sumia, deixando apenas espaço para o amor, o desejo e a felicidade.

- Não vamos transar. – Eu afirmei, enquanto mordiscava a sua orelha. De repente um cheiro diferente do dela penetrou as minhas narinas e eu a encarei com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O quê?

- Você está cheirando diferente. – Eu inspirei mais o ar e agora me afastei completamente, ficando em pé.

- Edward.. venha cá. – Ela pediu, parecendo meio assustada.

Eu não me mexi, apenas cruzei os braços e a encarei esperando por explicações.

- Pelo amor de Deus! O que você acha que eu estava fazendo? Te traindo? – Ela perguntou irada, sentando-se na cama.

- Não sei. Você que está sugerindo isso. – Retruquei.

- Ed.. – Ela me chamou, enquanto me puxava mais para perto. – Quantas vezes terei de dizer que te amo para você acreditar?

Aquilo amoleceu o meu coração. Talvez eu estivesse realmente paranóico. Deixei-a tocar o meu rosto com paixão, enquanto seus lábios traçavam uma linha quente e prazerosa em meu pescoço.

- Quero transar. – Falei, de repente.

Eu já estava com saudade do corpo dela. Sentia falta do prazer imenso lotando o meu ser, fazendo com que o líquido estéril vazasse de meu corpo.

Ela riu baixinho e me puxou para cima dela. Caímos na cama, rindo como bobos.

- Você é minha. Exclusivamente minha. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hm.. possessivo. – Ela ralhou em resposta, enquanto abria as pernas para me acomodar ali no meio.

Eu a encarei. Suas íris brilhavam em desejo e amor, seu rosto estava corado e o seu coração acelerado em seu peito.

- Tente não gritar, amor. Seus pais podem ficar assustados. Ou então, eu posso causar uma briga familiar. Imagina: Sua mãe larga o Phill porque minha culpa.

Recebi um tapa de Bella. E então, avancei com a minha boca nela. Seus lábios estavam urgentes e macios sob os meus. Todas as minhas desconfianças haviam sumido, deixando-me tranqüilo e feliz novamente.

As mãos dela foram em direção a minha nuca, enquanto eu já abri a sua calça, ansiando por tocar a sua pele nua. Bella estava empolgada, e me beijava com ardor e até mesmo afobação.

Parecia que ela estava realmente necessitando daquilo.

Suas mãos estavam em minha barriga e ficavam passeando em todo o meu tronco, chegando as vezes bem próximos de meu ventre, fazendo com que eu tremesse de expectativa e excitação.

Eu cortei o nosso beijo, para começar a explorar o seu pescoço, dando chupadas, lambidas ou simplesmente encostando os lábios. Ela adorava isso e respondia mais empolgada ao meu toque. Passou a me estimular por cima da calça, tocando e pressionando o meu pênis com sabedoria.

- Temos doze minutos. – Eu gemi em seu ouvido.

- Vamos aproveitá-los, então. – Ela falou sensualmente em meu ouvido.

Ela levantou os braços e eu a ajudei a retirar a sua camisetinha, deixando exposto o seu colo lindo e delicado. Seus seios brancos, deliciosos que eu tanto adorava abocanhar estavam escondidos por um sutiã vermelho.

E o soltei lentamente, deixando aquela beldade pronta para a minha boca. Eu salivei quando o vi, quase voando em cima dele. Bella riu do meu desespero, e continuou em seu carinho especial.

Eu abocanhei o seu seio, e ela gemeu baixinho, arqueando-se em mim, e pressionando mais o meu pênis. Uma de suas mãos foi até a minha cabeça e começou a manipulá-la. Indicando os lugares melhores onde eu poderia beijar e chupar.

- Ah! Isso é tão bom. – Ela falou, enquanto tentava ficar a unha no meu coro cabeludo.

Retirou a mão do meu pênis e começou a retirar a própria calça. Eu nem consegui ajuda-la, estava muito compenetrado no sabor delicioso de seus seios. Eles eram brancos, com os bicos rosados. Não eram grandes e sim do tamanho ideal para a minha mão. Macios e saborosos.

Depois de várias tentativas, ela enfim conseguiu tirar a própria calça, e levou a minha mão que estava desocupada até a sua vagina. Ela utilizava o meu dedo para se estimular, o utilizando como aparelho.

Ao senti-la tão molhada e tão pronta para mim, eu gemi. Movimentei o meu dedo dentro dela, fazendo a se contorcer de prazer, e quase arrancar os meus cabelos. Levou novamente a mão ao meu pênis, porém dessa vez ela fez isso por dentro da calça.

Eu estava muito excitado, e pronto para penetrá-la. Deixei-a me estimular por mais um pouco e então larguei os seus seios, e tirei a minha calça rapidamente, juntamente com a cueca.

Ela me puxou para um beijo cheio de doçura e amor, porém intenso. Eu estava posicionado em sua entrada, e comecei a me roçar ali, fazendo-a mexer o quadril ao meu encontro, tentando obter a penetração.

A torturei dessa forma por alguns instantes, até o momento que nem eu agüentei a necessidade de estar dentro dela, e a penetrei lenta e profundamente até o final. Abafei os gemidos de Bella com a minha boca, e levei uma de minhas mãos para os seus seios preciosos.

O nosso movimento de vai e vem era sincronizado e perfeito, fazendo os nossos corpos se encostarem mais, dando um prazer anormal. Eu batia lá no fundo dela e isso a agradava tanto quanto a mim. Em minhas investidas, chegava horas que eu penetrava profundamente, retirando-o inteiro e o recolocando com força e intensidade. Mas então, às vezes eu ficava apenas lá dentro, com velocidade. Fazendo-a arfar e me prender mais com as suas pernas.

Ficamos daquela forma, gemendo e se amando, até chegar ao clímax, quando explodimos juntos e abafamos juntos um grito lotado de prazer. Eu expeli o meu líquido dentro dela, enquanto ela gozava loucamente em meu pênis.

Eu a beijei com amor, e sorri. Ela estava suada e corada, porém em sua face tinha uma expressão de satisfação.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, recolhendo a minha roupa e jogando as dela para ela. Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados, quando ouviu na escada o barulho de passos. Acho que nunca me troquei tão rápido.

Quando Renée entrou no quarto, estávamos sentados na cama fingindo conversar. Bella ainda estava corada e o suor havia desgrenhado mais os seus cabelos. Nossas expressões não eram nada inocentes, e era isso que nos entregava.

- O jantar está pronto. – Ela anunciou com um sorriso malicioso, e então se virou e saiu do quarto.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, eu e Bella explodimos em gargalhadas.

Como era bom amar!

**xxx**

O jantar havia sido fantástico. Eu e Bella ficávamos nos mandando olhares intensos e cheios de malicia, então um de nós abaixava a cabeça e ria. O rosto corado dela me fitava com amor. Parecia que éramos cúmplices em algum crime nacional.

Renée e Phill falaram por nós, contando várias histórias e nos divertindo com as loucuras dos dois. Eu e Bella apenas riamos e escutávamos em silêncio.

Não havia sido difícil esconder todo o alimento em que eu fingia ingerir, a única coisa que eu realmente estava tomando era vinho. Ele estava divino.

Agora eu estava no quarto de Bella, escondido, e já eram às três e meia da manhã. Ela estava com a cabeça em meu colo, e tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Não parecia mais a menina insegura que havia passado pela porta naquela noite.

Era a minha Bella novamente.

- Eu ainda fico imaginando.. onde você enfia a comida. – Ela disse, mordendo os lábios.

- Hm.. depende. Hoje eu enrolei em um guardanapo e depois o joguei fora, sem que ninguém percebesse. Depende muito das circunstâncias. – Eu comecei a passar a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu.

- Mamãe nem reparou, estava mais concentrada na sua história hilária das viagens pelo Estados Unidos. – Bella fez uma careta e eu ri.

- Sua mãe é ótima.

- Espero que não esteja falando que ela é bonita e sensual. Porque se depender dela, vocês já estariam no Caribe, na praia de nudismo. – Bella falou utilizando o mesmo tom e o exemplo que eu dera quando disse que fugiria com ela.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Não se preocupe.. coroas não fazem o meu tipo, apesar de serem bem.. estimulantes. – Eu dei um sorriso torto e aproximei meu rosto do seu.

Eu recebi um tapa no braço e um olhar cortante dela.

- Como é a sensação de ouvir pensamentos? – Ela perguntou de repente, mudando o curso da conversa.

Pelo visto, o interrogatório recomeçaria.

- Hm.. normal, para mim. No começo, achei que estava ficando louco, e eu acabava ficando muito alienado e distraído. Com o tempo fui me acostumando e aprendendo a lidar com isso. Se eu não os esqueço e descarto, eu poderia começar a responder a pensamentos, ou coisas do tipo.

- Você gostaria de ler a minha mente? – Ela perguntou me pegando de surpresa. Sentou-se e me encarou com os olhos brilhando.

- Mais do que tudo. – Sussurrei, retribuindo o olhar. – Não sabe o quanto é frustrante para mim não saber o que se passa na sua cabeça em certos momentos.

- Basta perguntar o que quer saber.

- Certo. – Pensei por alguns instantes. O acontecimento de tarde voltou a minha cabeça junto com o desconforto e o medo, doendo em minha barriga. – O que aconteceu de tarde com você?

Eu vi que o coração dela acelerava e ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Confie em mim. – Ela pediu, passando a mão pelo meu rosto. – Por favor.

- Eu confio. – Respondi, a encarando nos olhos chocolates. – Mas tenho medo. Tenho medo de te perder.

- Não tenha. Eu sei que se alguma coisa for acontecer comigo, você estará lá para me salvar. Nunca abandonaria você, Edward. – Ela me puxou para um beijo terno, e nesse eu tive a certeza de que ela estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

Conseguia sentir a sua tristeza, o seu ressentimento. Eu a abracei com carinho puxando-a para o meu colo.

- Eu.. – Eu ia dizer que a amava, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair. Acho que nunca havia falado tal coisa à outra pessoa que não fosse da minha família. Meu coração de pedra nunca havia sido cativado por alguém.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo dará certo. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, amolecendo o meu coração.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei. – Sussurrei em resposta.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas sentindo um a presença do outro. Ela afastou-se um pouco, desgrudando a sua cabeça de meu peito, e ficou me encarando. A observei também e vi um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

- Quero fazer uma loucura. – Ela falou.

Eu a encarei sorrindo.

- Sexo? – Perguntei como se fosse óbvio.

- Não. – Pensou por alguns instantes. – Melhor do que isso.

- Hm.. existe algo melhor do que sexo? – Essa resposta foi tão imatura, mas era a realidade. Sexo com ela era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ela me deu um tapinha e revirou os olhos.

- Você está dizendo que a nossa relação é baseada em sexo? – Ela usou aquele tom de menina quando quer discutir relação, mas em seguida eu vi o sorriso de divertimento em seus lábios.

- Toda relação é baseada em sexo. Porém algumas são mais intensas do que isso, como a nossa.

Ela fingiu-se de pensativa.

- Intensas?

- É, mais.. verdadeiras. – Eu fiquei meio constrangido, abaixei a cabeça desviando o olhar.

Olha sorriu e deu um selinho demorado em meus lábios.

- Nunca imaginaria estar vivendo o que estamos vivendo, Edward. Principalmente com você. – Confessou, passando a mão em meu rosto.

- Eu também. Achei que só te mataria e pronto, porém não foi bem assim. Você simplesmente me conquistou, Bell.

- Uau. – Ela riu e corou. – Nunca achei que o veria sendo tão.. sentimental.

- Você me fez ser assim. – Desviei o olhar novamente. – Enfim, qual será a loucura da noite?

- Hm.. não acha que é um ótimo horário para uma corrida? – Ela sorriu marotamente, enquanto levantava e estendia a mão para mim.

Eu amava correr. Sentir o vento batendo em meu rosto, parecia que todos os problemas fugiam de minha mente. Era um momento de paz e de tranqüilidade, onde eu me sentia sem qualquer tipo de mascara.

- Absolutamente. - Concordei, aceitando a sua mão. Em vez de ela me levantar, eu a puxei, erguendo-a no ar e a colocando em minhas costas.

Bella ficou ofegante e se agarrou em mim com força.

Eu prendi as suas pernas com força, enlaçando-as a minha cintura, e fiz com que os braços dela pressionassem o meu pescoço. A respiração dela batia em meu pescoço, e me arrepiava. No primeiro dia em que eu correra com ela não eu havia ido tão rápido com medo de assustá-la, porém hoje seria diferente. Pelo menos, eu gostaria que fosse.

- Com aventura ou sem aventura? – Eu disse sorrindo, andando em direção à janela.

- Hm.. o que seria da vida sem aventuras? – Ela sussurrou.

Eu abri a sua janela e o vento frio noturno tocou nos nossos rostos, fazendo com que nós dois o inspirássemos com vontade. Eu sorri e apertei suas pernas com mais força em mim.

- Não grite, anjo. – Falei, antes de pular.

Eu a senti ficar tensa nas minhas costas e me apertar com mais força, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço. A queda foi comprida e deliciosa, fazendo com que todos os meus pelos se eriçassem de excitação.

Cheguei ao solo com delicadeza e elegância. Comecei a correr para longe da casa, em uma velocidade baixa, pois Bella precisava se recompor. O seu coração batia descontrolado em seu peito, enquanto a adrenalina era liberada no seu sangue, sua respiração estava ofegante e ela arfava.

Aumentei a velocidade conforme nos afastávamos mais da cidade. Bella então levantou a cabeça e olhou pela primeira vez para frente. Eu a senti relaxar e rir atrás de mim.

- Uau! Isso é tão bom! – Ela disse meio que gritando.

Eu aumentei mais a velocidade, fazendo-a se agarrar em mim novamente.

- Cuidado. – Falei olhando para trás, e encarando os olhos brilhantes dela.

Parecia que ela estava descobrindo o mundo. Seus olhos demonstravam a sua felicidade e a sua libertação. Aquilo me emocionou e me deixou com vontade de beijá-la, porém eu podia conte-la mais um pouco.

Nós ficamos calados enquanto eu corria a toda velocidade. Alcançamos um bosque perto e eu logo fui desviando de todas as árvores que estavam a minha frente. Foi o momento em que ela ficou mais apreensiva.

Arfava e às vezes soltava gritinhos assustados.

Eu simplesmente colocava a minha mão para trás e a tocava no rosto, para tranqüilizá-la. Ela parecia relaxar com aquilo, ficava suspirando por alguns minutos, completamente inerte.

Conforme corríamos parecia que todo o meu medo saia de meu corpo, dando espaço apenas para a felicidade e a liberdade. Naquele momento só existia eu e Bella, mas nada e ninguém. Parecia que estávamos em nosso paraíso particular.

- Ed? – Ela me chamou, fazendo com que eu virasse a cabeça.

- O quê?

- Promete nunca me abandonar? – A voz dela demonstrava a sua insegurança e medo.

Eu não agüentei, eu tinha que olhar nos olhos dela, provar de uma vez por todas que eu a amava mais do que tudo. Que eu nunca abandonaria.

Eu brequei com um tranco e em seguida peguei-a em meu colo e prensei o seu corpo em uma árvore, fazendo com que ela ficasse com os olhos na mesma altura que os meus. Eu vi uma lágrima saltar por aquelas íris chocolates, e isso fez com que meu coração se apertasse.

- Bell.. – Sussurrei, passando a mão pelo seu rosto. Secando a sua lágrima solitária. – Você é tudo na minha vida. Você é a dona do meu coração e sempre vai ser. Eu só me afastaria de você quando você pedisse, porque eu não tenho o objetivo de largá-la nunca mais. Você é minha e nunca ninguém vai tirá-la de mim. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Espero que você me entenda. Que você não me odeie. - Ela falou toda manhosa.

Eu ri fraquinho e aproximei o meu rosto do seu.

- Nunca odiaria você, boba. – Beijei os seus lábios com doçura. – Eu.. vou confiar em você.

- Isso, confie. – Ela falou por entre meus lábios, enquanto fechava os olhos e amolecia, entregando-se a mim.

Encostei os nossos lábios novamente e a beijei com delicadeza, demonstrando o quanto era importante e essencial para mim. Eu aprofundei o beijo um tempo depois, pressionando o meu corpo sob o dela.

As mãos dela foram para o meu cabelo, os acariciando com delicadeza e paixão, enquanto as minhas mãos estavam a pressionando na árvore, certificando de que ela não cairia. O que não era difícil de acontecer considerando que era Bella ali.

Ficamos vários instantes daquela forma, apenas um explorando e aproveitando a boca do outro. Quando cortamos o beijo, nós ficamos com as testas coladas nos encarando, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

- Pronta para voltar para sua casa? – Falei, sorrindo como um bobo.

- Não. Ainda não.

Eu gostei daquela resposta. Dessa vez em vez de colocá-la em minhas costas eu a ajeitei em meus braços, fazendo com que ela ficasse agarrada de frente para mim, me encarando. Bella pareceu gostar daquela posição, pois ela fazia com que minha ereção roçasse em sua vagina.

Quando eu voltei a correr ela passou a beijar o meu pescoço e passar a mão pelo meu peito. Ela não sabia o quanto aquilo me distraia e deixava alheio sob aonde estávamos indo. Eu até esqueci os pensamentos das pessoas, deixando a minha cabeça silenciosa, restando apenas ela em minha mente.

Eu comecei a cantar uma canção de ninar que havia inventado para ela em seu ouvido, e aos poucos ela foi relaxando. Seus braços foram me soltando e eu tive de segura-la com mais força e cuidado. Ela já havia apoiado a cabeça em meu ombro e agora estava praticamente dormindo.

Eu cantava em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela, mesmo naquele torpor, se arrepiasse ou até mesmo arfasse de vez em quando. Antes mesmo de eu começar a voltar para a sua casa, ela já dormia tranquilamente em meus braços.

Sua respiração calma e tranqüila batia em meu pescoço, deixando-me arrepiado e extasiado. Sem perceber eu já havia parado. Estávamos agora bem afastados de Phoenix, em um campo aberto que devia ser utilizado para cavalgar ou algo parecido.

Eu sentei no chão e a ajeitei em meus braços, embalando-a como um bebê. Ela resmungou um pouco, o que me fez rir, mas logo em seguida já estava mergulhada em sono profundo novamente.

Eu adorava vê-la dormir. Era relaxante e tão divino para mim.

Olhei para cima e vi o céu lotado de estrelas brilhantes, aquilo me fez sorrir. Eu a apertei em meus braços e deitei para trás, nos ajeitando na grama gelada e molhada pelo orvalho.

Aquele devia ser o melhor momento de toda a minha vida.

- Ed.. – Ela começou a falar, perdida em seu sono profundo, me chamando em algum sonho ou então lembrança.

-Eu estou aqui, meu amor. – Sussurrei para ela, sentindo-me o cara mais feliz do mundo.

- Não me deixe. – Ela pedia, instintivamente me apertando mais forte. – Nunca me deixe.

- Eu não a deixarei. Eu prometo, meu amor. Nunca. – Sussurrei em resposta, fechando os olhos.

Passei praticamente a noite inteira naquela posição. Vendo-a gemer ou ofegar o meu nome, fazendo com que meu coração explodisse de tanta alegria. Ela me apertava e colava mais os nossos corpos.

Quando o sol estava prestes a nascer, ela mexeu-s em meus braços e abriu os olhos. Perdida e sonolenta.

- Hey, dorminhoca. – Eu brinquei roçando nossos narizes.

Ela sentou-se e olhou para os lados. Seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados que o normal e ela estava com os olhos pesados.

- Onde estamos? – Perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

- Não sei. – Eu me sentei ao seu lado, passando a minha mão em sua cintura, aproximando-me mais dela.

- Olhe.. – Ela apontou para o horizonte. – O sol está nascendo.

Eu beijei o seu pescoço e sorri.

- Eu amo você. – Falei sem pensar, logo em seguida escondendo o meu rosto.

Ela não se virou para mim, só que eu senti o seu coração acelerando em seu peito e o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. Ela parou de respirar, e ficou em choque, digerindo a informação repentina e profunda.

Eu não me senti envergonhado, mas sim satisfeito e feliz. Porque agora eu não era mais o Edward sem sentimentos e irracional. Eu era o Edward Cullen que pertencia à Isabella Swan.

Eu era um apaixonado.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

- Eu amo você. – As palavras saíram da boca dele e tocaram em meu pescoço, arrepiando-me e me deixando em choque.

A felicidade era tanta que eu ficara sem reação, completamente parada. Continuamos naquele silêncio até que a minha respiração ofegante o cortou, fazendo com que ele zombasse de mim.

Naquele instante eu havia esquecido de tudo: De Ethan e de sua ameaça, de minha mãe e Phil, e mais todas as minhas preocupações fúteis e humanas. Agora só existia eu e ele.

Ele me amava! Eu não tinha mais nada que temer ou que desejar.

Apenas queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Só que eu sabia de uma forma ou outra que não seria bem daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim isso não me impedia de sonhar.

Right Here, Right Now  
I'm looking at you, and my _heart loves_ the view  
Cause you mean everything  
Right Here, I promise you somehow  
that tomorrow can wait, some other day to be  
But right now there's _you and me._

Aqui, agora  
Eu estou olhando para você, e meu _coração adora_ essa visão.  
Porque você significa tudo  
Aqui, eu prometo, de alguma forma  
que amanhã pode esperar, algum outro dia para ser  
Mas agora é _você e eu_.

_Fim do Capítulo XVIII _

**N/A: Taraaaaaaaam! **O que acharam? Eu gostei bastante do reencontro do Ethan e nele tem muitas mais coisas do que vocês imaginam! Espero que tenham gostado.

Hm.. eu gostei! \o

Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas maravilhosas que me mandaram review e dizer que vou tentar aprender a responder a cada uma, sabe? Sem ser por aqui.. bom, se eu conseguir ÓTIMO, se não eu vou ter que voltar a usar aqui mesmo. HUAUHAUAHUAUHAHU

Enfim.. obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, de verdade. Não sabem o quanto é importante.

Bom é só isso.

Amo vocês, leitores lindos.

E até em breve. *-*

PS: O que acharam dele falando que a amava? Não foi liiiiiiindo? * quero um Ed agora *


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX – Complicações**

_Narrado por Ethan Woods _

E lá estava eu novamente. Sentado, em meio aos meus amigos – se é que eu poderia chamá-los assim – segurando uma seringa na mão, com um sorriso satisfeito e calmo nos lábios.

Injetei lentamente o ácido – mais conhecido como LSD – no meu corpo, sentindo a famosa sensação de conforto. Meu coração foi logo batendo mais rápido e a minha mente foi ficando lenta e turva, enquanto eu começava a entrar em meus delírios comuns e tão adorados.

Eu adorava essa sensação. Era um momento só meu, onde eu podia viajar e entrar em meu próprio mundo, vendo tudo ao meu jeito. Colorido, em câmera lenta, ou então da forma que eu desejasse.

A imagem de Isabella Swan voltou a minha mente, fazendo com que eu esticasse a mão e buscasse o seu corpo perfeito. Ela havia tornado-se uma linda mulher, que fazia com que todo o meu corpo acordasse,clamando pelo seu.

Mas eu sabia que isso não era o certo, porque ela era uma menina marcada. Marcada para _morrer_.

Com um sorriso nos lábios eu me recordei do passado com ela e viajei por vários instantes, lembrando de um dos melhores dias da minha vida, quando havia a roubado, e virado sócio do meu magnífico chefe.

Agora eu a usaria de novo, sem deixar de me aproveitar do seu corpo, e em poucos dias ela estaria morta. O plano era perfeito e não tinha como ocorrer falhas, ela seria minha.

- Ethan. – Uma voz entrou em minha mente, me assombrando e me deixando um pouco perdido.

- Sim? – Respondi, vendo apenas uma face retorcida na minha frente.

- Como foi hoje? – Voz profissional.

- Tudo nos trinques, doutor. – Sorri e coloquei a mão no meu bolso, tocando os cabelos macios dela. Sentindo o seu odor tão sobrenatural. Eu ri com aquilo.

- Ótimo. – A voz respondeu.

- Quando será executado o próximo passo? – Perguntei, tentando parecer racional. Porém eu estava viajando, aquela conversa era meio vaga em minha mente.

Eu preferia ficar imaginando hipopótamos coloridos, ou então ficar observando o chão abrir aos meus pés.

- O mais rápido possível. – A voz parecia satisfeita, como se aquela fosse a melhor noticia do dia.

De repente, a pessoa pegou em minha mão e depositou ali mais um pouco da droga, só que essa em papel, para ser consumida oralmente. Eu sorri com aquilo e quase o abracei de tanta felicidade.

Não precisaria gastar tanto naquele mês. Teria de guardar o dinheiro para a hora de fugir.

- Essa é a sua recompensa. – A pessoa sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo cócegas. – Se você completar o que lhe pedi. Virá mais. Bem mais.

E então, o chão abriu-se e ele sumiu. Eu fiquei abismado, olhando para os lados, o procurando. Eu também queria ser abduzido pelo chão! Ah!

Apertei a droga em minhas mãos, sentindo o barulho do papel. Sorri satisfeito. Ficaria mais ou menos umas dez horas naquele estado, e depois se eu tivesse disposto, experimentaria um dos papeizinhos para ir cumprir a minha missão.

Depois desse pensamento a minha mente desligou-se completamente. Eu só conseguia ver elefantes, animais coloridos, pessoas voando, o chão se abrindo, ou então subindo. Tudo parecia um grande circo colorido e mágico.

Eu me levantei e fiquei vagando com ele.

Naquele momento Isabella estava bem longe de minha mente. Juntamente com o plano, ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Eu so queria aproveitar o momento com a minha droga, sentindo-me uma pessoa feliz e satisfeita.

Bom, eu seria assim até o efeito da droga passar. E então, tomaria outra e voltaria a ser feliz e satisfeita.

Esse era o meu objetivo: Sempre estar feliz e satisfeito.

Uh! Um gafaaanhoto!

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Parecia que tudo havia mudado desde que eu havia dito que a amava. Bella parecia estar mais entregue, menos insegura, assim como eu. Agora sim nosso amor estava comprovado e era estável e concreto.

Não eram necessárias mais palavras, pois tudo já havia sido dito.

Após o nascer-do-sol naquela manhã, Isabella adormecera novamente em meus braços, e foi naquele momento que eu percebi que era a hora de voltar. Fui seguindo a trilha com o nosso cheiro e em menos de uma hora já estávamos em seu quarto, deitados na cama.

Eu passei ali todos os instantes que pude, saindo no último segundo para o meu quarto. Era agonizante ficar longe dela. Saber que ela estava tão próxima e que eu não podia ficar lá, a abraçando.

Fingi acordar umas dez da manhã e desci para a cozinha, começando uma conversa agradável e amena com Renée. Ela estava tentando fritar alguns ovos para mim, o que obviamente não dera muito certo.

_Droga! Por que eu tenho de ser tão desajeitada? Ele vai perceber que sou uma péssima cozinheira! Pode achar que Bella também é assim.. Oh, não! Vai largar da minha filhinha!_ Ela pensava desesperada.

Eu tinha vontade de rir com aquilo. Ela era tão absurda quanto a filha.

Como se o que prendesse um homem a uma mulher fosse os dotes culinários! Muitas vezes podia até ser o corpo, ou então o dinheiro. Mas comida? Nunca havia visto isso.

Mulheres são tão complexas.

Porém no mesmo instante que Renée colocava o prato na minha frente, Phill entrou na cozinha para me salvar de toda a encenação. Provavelmente se ficasse só eu e a mãe de Bella, teria que comer o ovo de _verdade_. O que não seria nada saboroso.

Pense: Se já não é gostoso para alguém que adora os alimentos humanos, imagine para mim.

- Bom dia. – Phill disse, enquanto sentava-se, segurando um jornal.

- Bom dia. – Respondemos eu e Renée em coro.

Ela afastou-se e parou de me encarar, e eu tive a minha deixa para esconder o primeiro pedacinho do ovo.

Agora ela estava se empenhando para fritar ovo com bacons para o marido.

- Viu o jogo de ontem? – Phill me perguntou, sem me encarar. Estava com os olhos vidrados no jornal.

Eu logo busquei a informação em sua mente. Não queria fazer feio.

- Eagles versus Seahawks? - Perguntei, fingindo-me de interessado.

_Pelo visto ele gosta de esportes. Bom.. bom! _

E mais um ponto para Edward Cullen, o namorado perfeito. Rá!

- Isso! Nunca pensei que o time de Seattle pudesse ganhar dos poderosos Eagles. Fiquei tão extasiado! – Comentou Phill absolutamente alegre, como se eu fosse o sabe-tudo do assunto.

Pesquisei em sua mente todas as informações para depois falar alguma coisa. Não queria errar em nada.

- Concordo absolutamente. Seattle ontem surpreendeu a todos, mas não consegui entender aquele jogo como mérito de Seattle ou derrota dos Eagles. Eles erraram muito. – Escondi mais um pedaço do meu ovo.

Senti um cheiro delicioso no ar quando terminei de falar, e então um sorriso feliz formou-se em meus lábios. Foi então que Bella invadiu a cozinha, com um vestidinho simples e uma sapatilha, os cabelos molhados caindo em suas costas, exalando o cheiro de morangos de seu shampoo.

- Bom dia a todos. – Ela falou sorrindo reluzente.

- Uau! De onde veio esse humor todo? – Perguntou Renée, virando e abraçando a filha, assim que ela se aproximou.

- Hm.. eu dormi bem. – Eu vi um sorriso maroto nos seus lábios. O olhar de Phill logo voou para mim, mas eu fingi estar concentrado em minha comida e alheio a tudo.

Aquilo pareceu convencê-lo.

Bella aproximou-se lentamente e beijou os meus lábios com carinho. E então, sentou-se ao meu lado, servindo-se com cereal. Eu havia reparado que esse era o seu café-da-manhã favorito.

- Andei pensando em nós irmos na minha faculdade hoje, Ed. – Bella falou um tempo depois.

Eu assenti.

- Uma ótima idéia. – Respondi, terminando de esconder o meu ovo no guardanapo embaixo da mesa.

- Ainda preciso fechar a minha matrícula e ajeitar as coisas para ir para Forks. – Ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão.

- Falando nisso.. – Renée interferiu, aproximando-se de nós. – Eu andei vendo uns apartamentos para alugar lá. Ou.. você prefere ficar na casa de Charlie?

- Casa de Charlie, sem dúvidas. – Percebi que Bella ao falar deu um sorriso triste e encarou o prato branco meio que perdida. Eu comecei a acariciar a sua mão.

- Não quer arrumar uma companheira de quarto? – Renée perguntou, enquanto ia buscar o ovo de Phill. – Acho que você vai ficar muito sozinha.

- Oh, com isso não precisa se preocupar, Renée. Minha família estará lá perto, e ela passara o dia comigo. - Decidi interferir.

Os pensamentos que vieram de Renée e Charlie não foram muito felizes, mas eu esnobei. Estava feliz demais vendo como as coisas estavam caminhando para nós. Nada iria acabar com a minha alegria.

- Eu ainda acho que alugar um apartamento é a melhor saída. – Renée insistiu, ao sentar-se a mesa.

- Por quê? – Bella perguntou, enquanto pegava as torradas do meu prato e levava a boca.

- Filha.. aquela casa está lotadas de memórias. Acho que você vai ficar triste lá.

- Não se preocupe com isso, mãe. Se eu ficar, eu prometo ligar e te contar, para você arrumar um apartamento.

- Combinado.

Depois disso veio apenas o silêncio. Bella alimentou-se rapidamente, comendo em uma velocidade incrível, deixando a todos nós atônitos.

- Vamos? – Ela perguntou, ainda de boca cheia.

Eu ri e concordei.

Pedimos licença e saímos da mesa, indo em direção a porta de mãos dadas. Ela pegou a sua bolsa que estava em cima do sofá da sala. Estava um clima tão bom que fazia com que eu sorrisse a toa.

- Eles realmente acham que eu vou ficar dormindo sozinha naquela casa. – Ela comentou maliciosa, enquanto me abraçava.

- Eles não têm noção de quantas idéias pervertidas passaram na minha mente. Nós vamos aproveitar _tanto_ aquela casa. – Eu sussurrei para ela.

Bella arfou e para disfarçar deu uma risadinha nervosa. Ficou tão alienada e distraída que tropeçou nos próprios pés. Eu comecei a rir escandalosamente, enquanto a segurei, impedindo que ela desse de cara com o chão.

- Não faça isso. – Ela falou baixinho. – É feio deslumbrar mulheres dessa forma.

Levei um tapinha e um olhar intenso. Puxei-a para um beijo rápido, enquanto me afastava e ia para o lado do motorista do carro que eu havia alugado. Bella entrou no lugar da carona.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu sinto falta do meu carro. – Ela suspirou quando eu já estava dentro do carro, colocando a chave.

- Do lata-velha? – Perguntei marotamente.

Recebi outro tapa, porém muito mais violento.

- Ué! É a realidade. – Fiz um bico.

- Não pode zombar de um membro da família. Você realmente está querendo um barraco e uma briga familiar, certo? – Ela fez uma ceninha, rindo em seguida.

Eu fingi não a escutar, acelerando o carro bruscamente. Ela bocejou forçadamente e me encarou em desafio.

Pelo que eu me lembre ela tinha medo de altas velocidades antes!

Aumentei mais a velocidade e fui ultrapassando vários carros. Bella estava tranqüila ao meu lado e parecia estar alheia a tudo isso. Isso me irritou um pouco. Gostava de vê-la com medo e trêmula, aproximando-se mais de mim.

Gostava de ouvir o seu coração bater mais rápido, circulando o sangue com mais velocidade.

- Uau. Você está me surpreendendo, Isabella Swan. – Disse, sem encará-la. Eu ainda tinha um orgulho.

- Hm.. por quê? – Perguntou, fingindo-se de desentendida.

- Cadê a Isabella que arfava em meu carro e quase morria por culpa da velocidade? – Dei uma olhadela para ela, vendo-a corar.

- Eu simplesmente confio em você agora. Sei que nada irá acontecer comigo, porque você não vai permitir. – Ela disse com simplicidade, olhando pela janela.

Eu sorri com a resposta.

- Eu gostava de vê-la ofegante. – Confessei.

De repente ela se aproximou, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e falando próximo a essa exalou um cheiro que só podia pertencer a ela de tão perfeito e inebriante.

- Antigamente você era mais criativo para me deixar arfante. – A sua voz rouca era tão sensual que quase me matara.

Eu fiquei tenso e engoli um seco. Droga! Eu havia a provocado e agora sabia que teria volta. Bella não era de deixar barato.

- O gato comeu a sua língua, Ed? – Ela gemeu em meu ouvido, levando a mão para o meu peitoral.

- Bella.. – Ralhei, lançando um olhar desesperado.

- Quê? – Ela falou, fazendo uma carinha angelical.

Eu bufei e a afastei com um empurrão de leve.

- Você está tentando se matar? – Perguntei bem baixinho, sentindo que começara a ficar excitado.

- Hm.. não.

- Não parece. Saiba que se eu acabar batendo o carro, _você_ morre. E eu não, vou ficar vivo e excitado. Ou seja, será ruim para nós dois. – Eu a encarei rapidamente e percebi que ela estava segurando o riso.

- Seria engraçado encontrar alguém vivo no meio de um acidente horrível, excitado. – Ela ficou pensativa e então explodiu em risadas.

- Mulheres. – Murmurei fazendo uma careta, soltando um longo suspiro depois.

- É ali! – Ela apontou de repente, mostrando uma grande construção. – Uau! Nunca havia reparado como era bonita.

Era realmente bem bonita. O campus era enorme e bem florido, com um prédio de aparência antiga, porém bem cuidado. Aquele local havia me agradado bastante.

Estacionei o carro próximo a entrada, para que Bella não precisasse tropeçar tanto. E então, nós descemos, andando alegremente por aquela paisagem majestosa. Bella logo pegou a minha mão e pareceu meio hesitante.

Quando estávamos chegando a entrada ela deu um puxãozinho na minha mão e nos fez parar.

- Olhe.. tudo o que você ouvir sobre mim aí, simplesmente esnobe. Eu estava numa fase muito difícil.. – Ela estava corada. Decidi que era a hora de interferir.

- Bella.. eu entendo tudo isso, meu amor. Agora calma, seu coração acelerou. – Passei a mão no seu rosto e jogando meu poder de sedução a fiz ficar entorpecida e calma, fazendo-a quase desfalecer em meus braços.

Puxei-a para mais perto do meu corpo e fui a guiando. Não sabia o caminho, porém era mais fácil eu descobrir do que ela me explicar.

Conforme passamos pela entrada todas as pessoas que estavam ali presentes viraram para nos ver. E não era só por minha culpa, surpreendentemente. Todos eles pensavam o quanto aquilo soava estranho.

_Isabella louca Swan com um cara gato e perfeito._ Pensavam com escarnio.

Ninguém se conformava. Todos achavam que não devia ser ela, porque Isabella era uma menina calada, entediante, pálida que era viciada em cigarros.

- Eles estão surpresos conosco. – Falei no ouvido dela.

Bella riu e me puxou para mais perto, fazendo com que todos soltassem exclamações.

- Eu não preciso ler mentes para perceber. – Ela piscou para mim. – Venha, é por aqui.

Quando chegamos à porta da sala da vice-diretora, batemos algumas vezes e logo veio a resposta. Era a voz de uma velha autoritária e exigente.

- Entre.

Abrimos a porta lentamente, e eu pude avistá-la pela primeira vez. Estava sentada em sua mesa, toda pomposa, usando um terno feminino de aparência bem antiga e desgastada. À sua frente estava uma menina morena com feições cansadas.

_Bella! Uau.. que gato!_ A menina pensou ao nos ver.

- Isabella Swan. – A vice-diretora falou. Não sabia se estava surpresa ou brava.

- Senhora King. – Bella falou, dando um falso sorriso. – O diretor está livre?

- O que quer com ele? – Ela falou grossamente.

Velha maldita!

- Falar sobre a minha transferência. – Bella falou com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Oh, sim. Espere só um minuto. – E então a mulher levantou-se e foi se dirigindo para fora da sala.

_Finalmente esse mau elemento decidiu largar essa universidade. Não agüentava mais as reclamações do pobre do Senhor Marks._ A velha estúpida pensou, fazendo com que eu rosnasse baixinho.

Rabugenta!

- Bella. – A morena falou, a encarando com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Ângela. – Bella sorriu com carinho. – Como você está?

- Não estou melhor do que você, pelo visto. – A morena simpática sorriu e então me indicou com a cabeça, fazendo uma cara de interrogação.

Eu fingi não perceber nada.

- Ah, esse é Edward Cullen, o meu namorado. – Acho que nunca havia visto Bella falar com tanto orgulho de algo.

- Oh! – Ângela disse sorrindo largamente. – É um prazer conhece-lo, Edward.

_Será que era por ele que Bella estava sofrendo?_ As dúvidas logo foram se formando na cabeça da outra menina.

- Igualmente. – Eu falei com educação, sorrindo.

- E como estão as coisas aqui? – Bella falou, parecendo curiosa.

- No mesmo tédio de sempre. – Ângela fez uma careta que devia significar alguma coisa, pois Bella riu.

- E o que você fez para parar aqui com a _mocréia_?

Eu tive de rir daquilo. Bella estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto o seu rosto se avermelhava um pouco.

- Adivinha? – A morena fez uma careta e Bella abriu a boca.

- Não acredito!

- É. Senhor Marks disse que não me aturava mais e então me mandou para cá. Talvez eu seja expulsa.

- Expulsa?! Que ridículo!

Foi nesse momento que eu me desliguei da conversa e fiquei só reparando na forma com que os lábios de Bella mexiam-se quando ela falava. Ou então, como os cabelos dela se movimentavam e lhe caiam perfeitos pelas costas.

É ridículo, eu sei. Mas garanto que eu fiquei um bom tempo naquele torpor, porque quando voltei a mim mesmo, eu já não entendia nada do assunto, e a tal mocréia já havia voltado.

- O Diretor a espera, Swan. _Sozinha_. – Ela frisou, lançando um olhar para mim.

Eu sorri em resposta e levantei uma das sobrancelhas, lançando o meu poder de sedução. Seria engraçado ver uma mulher daquela descontrolada e absolutamente aos meus pés. Geraria uma boa sessão de risos.

Bella despediu-se da amiga Ângela e apenas lançou um sorriso prepotente para a vice-diretora antes de sair. Eu a segui, olhando para todos os seus passos e totalmente perdido em meus pensamentos.

- Ângela que me ofereceu o meu primeiro cigarro. – Bella falou de repente, enquanto desviava os olhos de mim. – É uma boa pessoa.

- Eu sei, anjo. Eu vi a sua mente. Limpa e pura. – Falei, sorrindo.

- Agora, espere aqui. E nada de criar confusões, enquanto eu não chegar. – Nós estávamos parados na frente de uma porta. Bella beijou os meus lábios e caminhou para essa, abrindo-a depois de bater.

Eu fiquei lá esperando Bella, enquanto ela conversava sobre a mudança para Forks. De repente a minha mente começou a vagar e fuxicar na mente de outras pessoas, fazendo com que eu risse ou simplesmente fizesse caretas de nojo.

As pessoas pensam cada coisa estranha hoje em dia.

Então, um pensamento súbito invadiu a minha mente. E eu sabia que era da morena amiga da Bella. Era uma lembrança, do primeiro dia em que ela conhecera Bella. Eu quase caí no chão ao observar como o meu anjo estava triste e abatido.

Ela estava praticamente irreconhecível, assim como eu havia ficado.

Seus olhos estavam sem vida e não tinham mais o brilho que eu tanto amava. As suas olheiras estavam bem marcadas e os lábios sem a cor avermelhada normal. Os cabelos mais desgrenhados e maltratados. Parecia uma zumbi.

Tentei afastar essa visão e me concentrar em sua atual. Eu nunca havia tido a dimensão do quanto eu havia a feito sofrer. Sabia que ela ficara tão mal quanto eu, mas nunca imaginara que seria daquela forma.

Acho que essa havia sido sua maior prova de amor. A prova de que ela era tão doente e obcecada quanto eu.

Nem percebi os minutos passando, só sei que em um piscar de olhos, Bella estava saindo da sala com um sorriso vitorioso e empolgado. Eu sorri em resposta esticando os braços para recebê-la em um abraço.

- Como foi? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você fala como se não tivesse ouvido. – Ela brincou, mordendo a minha bochecha.

- Er.. eu estava meio desligado. – Confessei, constrangido.

- Muitos pensamentos para fuxicar?

- Muitos! – Sorri.

- Hm.. foi ótimo! O diretor é um cara muito simpático, diferentemente da mocréia. Ele me desejou boa sorte e tudo.

- Que bom. – Falei com sinceridade, começando a caminhar com ela presa em meus braços.

Ficamos em silêncio caminhando por entre os corredores da universidade. Quando saímos pela porta, fomos dar uma volta pelos jardins bonitos e floridos. Agora estávamos de mãos dadas, caminhando lentamente.

- Sabe.. – Ela cortou o silêncio. – Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com o fato do Diretor da Universidade de Forks estar aqui, Edward Cullen.

Eu fiquei em choque. Não sabia daquilo, era tão novidade para ela quanto pra mim.

- O quê? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Bell! – Falei, fazendo bico. E então a ficha caiu e eu dei um sorriso malicioso. – Mas eu sei quem está envolvida.

Lancei a ela um olhar.

- Alice. – Falamos juntos, rindo.

- Aquela anã safada! – Bella falou rindo. Eu a acompanhei.

- Isso é _tão_ típico dela. É bom se acostumar. Ela vive tentando se intrometer no futuro alheio.

- Futuro? – Bella perguntou meio perdida.

- Ah! Acho que esqueci de lhe falar isso também. – Eu pensei na melhor maneira de contar. – Bom.. às vezes alguns vampiros tem dons especiais. Por exemplo, eu leio mentes. Alice também tem um dom, ela vê o futuro das pessoas.

- Uau! – Bella ficou sem palavras.

- É, mas as visões dela estão sempre mudando. Elas são muito subjetivas, sabe. Um futuro pode se alterar com uma simples mudança de pensamento. Portanto, nunca confiamos muito nas visões dela.

- Alguém mais da sua família tem um dom?

Ela parecia estar extasiada e fascinada.

- Sim. Jasper.. ele meio que absorve as emoções da pessoa que estão próximas. Pode chegar até a controlá-las. Por exemplo, se eu estou muito irritado, ele pode me acalmar um pouco. Entende?

- Isso é demais!

- Nem tanto, Bell. Todos esses dons têm suas qualidades, porém desvantagens também. Não se esqueça. – Ao perceber que ela não falaria nada, emendei. – Agora voltando a você.

- Bom.. como eu havia falado, o Diretor da Universidade de Forks está aqui e ele me adorou! – Ela falou toda animada. Eu sorri feliz e a puxei para um meio abraço. – Marcamos uma reunião essa noite para falarmos sobre a minha vaga.

- Uau! – Beijei a sua testa. – Encantando a todos, Isabella Swan.

Ela corou e olhou de esguelha pra mim. Eu dei um sorriso torto e fiquei encarando-a, enquanto ela fingia me esnobar, olhando para frente. Andamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, ouvindo apenas o barulho de nossos pés tocando a grama.

- Andei pensando.. – Ela falou de repente. – Eu não poderia começar a Universidade agora. Teria de esperar uns meses.

- Sim. – Concordei, instigando-a a continuar.

- Nós poderíamos ficar mais um tempo com a minha mãe e Phill? – Ela me olhou toda pedinte, mordendo os lábios.

- Bella.. entenda de uma vez por todas: Eu vou estar onde você estiver. – Eu sorri, enquanto a senti relaxar em meus braços. – Se quiser ficar aqui, eu ficarei com você.

- Obrigada, meu amor. – Ela disse, antes de virar e me pegar de surpresa, me beijando com entusiasmo.

Eu ri por entre o beijo e a rodei no ar, fazendo-a se agarrar em mim.

- Depois iremos comemorar caso você passe na Universidade. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, quando a larguei no chão. Estávamos com os corpos colados, ainda.

- Hm.. e como seria essa comemoração? – Ela sussurrou maliciosa, passando a mão pelo meu peitoral.

- Nem te conto. – Mordisquei a sua orelha, sentindo-a se arrepiar e arfar.

Tudo estava se ajeitando. Aos poucos, mas estava.

**xxx **

A noticia de que Bella teria uma entrevista com o Diretor da Universidade de Forks em pessoa animou muito Reneé e Phill. Eles ficaram hiper entusiasmados e nem ao menos cogitaram a idéia daquele encontro ter sido planejado.

Eles não eram tão perceptivos como Bella.

Agora estávamos em seu quarto, e Bella lutava com o guarda-roupas, em busca da roupa perfeita para a entrevista.

- Vamos, Ed! Eu preciso de ajuda! – Bella falou irritada, enquanto se jogava de calcinha e sutiã ao meu lado na cama.

Aquela era uma cena tentadora para mim. Ela estava absurdamente sensual com aquelas peças íntimas pretas.

- Bell, eu não sei. – Falei frustrado, sentindo que estava começando a ficar excitado.

- Como não?! Por que nessas horas você não tem um lapso de Alice Cullen? – Ela resmungou pegando o travesseiro e escondendo o rosto nele.

- Se eu tivesse seria realmente bom. Aí eu esqueceria por um momento que tenho um pau latejante por você. Ah! – Gemi, pegando o outro travesseiro e escondendo a cara, exatamente igual a ela.

De repente uma risada escandalosa adentrou os meus ouvidos e me fez bufar mais ainda.

Ela estava rindo da minha desgraça! Dos meus desejos comprimidos!

- Ed.. – Sussurrou, próxima ao meu ouvido. – Quando eu chegar, prometo recompensar.

Sua voz estava tão sensual que eu quase a ataquei.

- Hmmm. – Gemi, tirando o travesseiro da cara e a encarando com amor. – Fale nessa voz de novo.

- Prepare-se, meu amor. Que a noite vai ser boa. – Ela falou no mesmo tom.

Eu não agüentei e a puxei para um beijo terno. Podia sentir a tensão dela e o medo do que viria. Apesar de se considerar praticamente dentro da Universidade, Bella era humilde e modesta demais para relaxar.

A insegurança sempre predominava.

- Acalme-se. E vista uma coisa simples. Seja você mesma. – Sussurrei em resposta, enquanto enlaçava as minhas pernas na dela e a puxava para mais um beijo.

- Obrigada. – A ouvi responder grogue, vários minutos depois.

Eu ri com aquilo, e a ajudei a levantar. Ela estava entorpecida e meio mole, porém capaz de se trocar sem precisar de mim. Seria tortura demais eu vesti-la, enquanto estava mais excitado do que Emmett em dia dos namorados.

Ela havia escolhido uma roupa simples, que era a cara dela. Arrumou-se perfeitamente e desceu comigo as escadas de sua casa. Podia sentir o seu coração descompassado em seu peito. Eu a abracei, antes que ela saísse de casa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai conseguir, Bell. – Sussurrei, a encorajando.

- Obrigada, Ed. – Ela beijou os meus lábios rapidamente e então virou-se caminhando em direção ao carro que eu havia alugado.

- Não quer mesmo que eu a leve? – Perguntei. Meu jeito super-protetor sempre falando mais alto.

Ela já estava abrindo a porta e simplesmente negou com a cabeça, entrando de vez no carro.

Eu a ouvi gemer e suspirar antes de ligar o carro e arrancar.

Por duas horas tive de ouvir as expectativas de Reneé e Phill, contando-me a vida deles e de Bella inteira. Eu simplesmente não agüentava mais.

Apesar de serem histórias interessantes e de eles serem pessoas agradáveis, a distância entre eu e Bella era agonizante. Principalmente quando o nosso futuro estava sendo discutido e planejado. Então, eu não falava nada, apenas ria ou então acenava com a cabeça.

Se eu fosse humano, provavelmente estaria ofegante e com as mãos suadas pelo nervoso. Eu não sabia o por quê daquilo, mas era inevitável. O nervoso se apoderava de todo o meu ser e me fazia ficar com náuseas.

- Sabe, Edward.. – Reneé começou. – Bella não poderia ter achado um menino melhor para ela. Você é tão atencioso e bom com ela. São perfeitos um para o outro!

- É verdade. Acho que vocês já têm que começar a ver se isso vai seguir adiante, porque quem sabe isso não acabe em um casamento. – Phill falou com um sorriso malvado.

Eu senti o meu coração morto parar.

Casa.. casa... casa..

Eu não conseguia nem ao menos pensar nessa palavra!

Quanto mais dizê-la em voz alta. Olhei assustado para Phill e o vi sorrindo para mim, como se reafirmasse o que havia dito. Reneé acenava com a cabeça e me encarava com os olhos brilhando.

A dúvida brotou em minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo que o desespero. Será que Bella queria que eu a pedisse em casamento? Será que isso era realmente necessário?

Não é como se eu não quisesse. Longe disso. Eu a queria e sabia que a desejaria e amaria pelo resto da minha eternidade. Porém, essa palavra nunca havia sido muito apreciada por mim.

Nossa relação ia muito além disso. Muito além dessa falsidade e pura encenação que era o casamento. Nosso relacionamento era mais profundo, intenso e indestrutível. Não era apenas consagrado graças a um mero mortal que se achava no direito de dizer "Eu os declaro marido e mulher".

Nosso relacionamento era amor puro. O amor mais belo e verdadeiro que se pode existir. Daqueles que nada e nem ninguém destrói ou diminui.

É o amor eterno.

- Acho.. que é muito cedo para pensar em casamento. – Falei, sem ar.

Eles não disseram mais nada a respeito desse assunto, mas só aquela enfatização já fez com que a minha mente trabalhasse com rigor, buscando provas e momentos em que Bella expressasse o desejo pelo matrimonio.

Eu não havia encontrando nada e aquilo me frustrava cada vez mais. Já estava ao ponto de ligar para ela e perguntar alguma coisa relacionada, porém sabia que isso atrapalharia a entrevista.

Só foi eu pensar na palavra telefone que o meu celular havia começado a tocar, interrompendo a minha linha de raciocínio.

Eu pedi licença e andei lá pra fora, ao ver que era Alice quem me ligava. Provavelmente estava querendo encher o saco, ou dar parabéns porque vira que Bella havia entrado na Universidade.

- Olá, maninha! – Falei todo animado.

- _Edward! Você precisa fazer alguma coisa e rápido._ – O desespero em sua voz fez com que o meu coração inexistente pulasse em meu peito.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? Diga! – Falei nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa relacionada a Bella. Eu podia sentir isso.

-_ Bella! Um homem vai tentar feri-la com uma faca!_ – Ela falou muito rápido.

Eu já estava me preparando para correr, era só ela me dar as coordenadas. Sentia todo o meu medo voltar com força e as minhas pernas tremerem.

- Descreva-o. – Exigi.

- _Edward, eu o conheço! Eu já falei com ele! _– Ela respondeu toda nervosa.

- Descreva-o! – Gritei mais alto.

- _Cabelos castanhos, não é muito alto, olhos azuis profundos. Eu.. eu não sei mais._ – Ela falou como se tivesse fazendo força pra se concentrar.

- Ethan. – Rosnei alto, enquanto já começava a me afastar da casa com velocidade.

- _A culpa é minha, Edward! Somente minha. Me desculpe, por favor._ – Ela parecia desesperada.

Eu senti o medo se apoderar cada vez mais em mim, junto com a raiva. Ele estava tentando machuca-la novamente. Não havia bastado apenas uma vez.

Ele queria machucar a minha garota. A minha Bella.

- Onde eles estavam? – Eu já estava procurando o cheiro da Bella no ar, e fui seguindo o caminho por onde ela havia dito que seria o encontro com o Diretor da Universidade de Forks.

- _Uma rua escura e deserta. Bella pareceu desesperada ao ver ele, Edward. Como se visse uma assombração.  
_  
- Eu estou procurando. Estou procurando. – Gemi, enquanto corria como um desesperado.

O seu cheiro já estava quase perdido e era bem fraco. Eu sentia a frustração ardendo em meu peito junto ao medo. Minha boca parecia estar seca e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu ia perdê-la.

- _Vamos, Edward! Você vai conseguir!_ – Eu ouvia a voz de todos os meus familiares me instigando a continuar junto com Alice.

- Eu vou conseguir. – Então, desliguei.

Não sei de onde veio aquela força, só sei que instantes depois eu saia a toda velocidade percorrendo todos os caminhos possíveis que me levariam até Bella. Ia atrás de seu cheiro como um animal faminto vai atrás de sua presa.

Com desespero. Necessidade.

Eu nem ao menos sei onde eu estava, seguia apenas os meus instintos e eu sentia cada vez mais que eu estava próximo. De repente eu já podia ouvir o seu coração forte e pulsante, assim como a sua respiração ofegante. Junto ao seu coração estava de mais uma pessoa, um homem com os pensamentos embaralhados pela droga.

Um coração que não bateria mais muito tempo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Bella falou com raiva.

Pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que ela não estava surpresa e sim indignada. Prestes a explodir.

- Não grite, B. – Ele sussurrou.

Me apressei e então vi a pior cena de toda a minha vida. Um homem pressionando a minha garota, com uma faca na mão, olhando-a com um olhar maligno e vago. Eu rosnei alto no instante que ele pegou a mão dela e a esticou na frente do seu rosto.

_Vamos, Ethan! Você vai conseguir. É só fazer um corte e ta tudo pronto. Drogas, drogas e mais drogas!_ Ele pensava.

Eu não tive tempo de reação, mas vi que Bella me encarava com os olhos arregalados, como se pedisse perdão. Foi nesse instante que eu ouvi um grito saindo dos lábios dela, e o cheiro de seu sangue invadiu as minhas narinas com violência. Fazendo-me cair no chão.

Isso!

Ele havia feito um corte próximo a veia localizada no pulso, fazendo com que o sangue dela jorrasse com força. A minha garganta ardia com aquilo, e eu tinha medo de me aproximar e acabar a machucando.

Porém, a minha vontade e o meu amor me deram confiança. E lentamente eu me aproximei, chamando a atenção de Ethan. Pude ver pela primeira vez o azul intenso de seus olhos e a loucura em que se encontrava.

Ele pagaria por todos os seus pecados.

_Fim do Capítulo XIX _

**N/A: **Uau! Capítulo tenso, não acham? Bom.. espero que tenham gostado *-*

Agora eu vou ter mais teeeempo, amorecos, porque não to tendo aula. Se vocês comentarem bastante até depois de amanhã, terá capítulo *-*

Obrigada por todas as reviews maravilhosas, elas são tudo pra mim!

Amo muuuuuito vocês (L)

Beijocas.

E até em breve.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX – Às escuras**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan  
_  
Eu não sabia se estava mais confusa por culpa do sangue que escorria pelo meu pulso ou de ver Edward ali, me encarando com tanto desespero. A minha visão estava turva e eu sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Senti que o meu amado se aproximava e o meu coração apertou-se de medo ao mesmo tempo em que eu suspirava aliviada. Era um misto de emoções. Eu estava confusa e perdida nos braços do homem que eu nunca devia ter pertencido.

Eu havia nascido para ser de Edward. Ethan havia sido apenas uma pedra no meu caminho. Uma página virada.

Mas agora ele estava tentando voltar, e eu não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse. Precisava proteger Edward de suas tramóias e me proteger ao mesmo tempo.

Ethan estava encarando Edward, enquanto eu era mais pressionada em seus braços. Parecia que ele estava hesitante entre me largar e continuar o que ele estava fazendo. Eu não entendi o porquê de tudo aquilo. Sabia que ele estava louco, mas não entendi o porquê de me matar.

Eu nunca havia feito nada para ele. Eu o amara e fora traída e nem de vingança eu fui atrás. Quis apenas esquecer. E o que eu recebi em troca? A assombração dele entrando em minha vida novamente.

Edward não falou nada. Estava com o maxilar tenso e rosnava baixo, enquanto lançava aquele olhar mortífero para o meu agressor. Em um movimento rápido, ele conseguiu me pegar em seus braços, e empurrar Ethan para o chão.

Ao sentir o meu corpo em contato com o dele, todo o meu medo se esvaiu e deixou lugar só para o alivio. Sabia que estava segura. Que estava finalmente em casa.

Eu fechei os olhos e me permiti relaxar, sentindo-me mais fraca a cada instante. O sangue fluía de mim como água, e eu ia amolecendo aos poucos. Estava absolutamente consciente, porém o meu corpo não me respondia, como se o meu cérebro houvesse se desconectado dele.

Em um segundo eu estava no carro. Edward me olhava intensamente e me sentou no banco do passageiro com delicadeza.

Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava chateado, mais do que isso: Com medo. Aquele sentimento me assustou e fez com que eu o puxasse para um abraço.

- Você está bem? – Ele sussurrou todo tenso e duro sem a rouquidão em sua voz. Parecia estar distante e aéreo.

- Eu estou. – Respondi, enquanto mordia o meu lábio e tombava a cabeça no encosto.

Edward mexeu algo em meu pulso e eu logo reclamei. Parecia que tudo estava mais lento e confuso para mim.

- Tape os ouvidos e tente ficar acordada. - Ele sussurrou para mim, e instantes depois havia sumido.

Eu estiquei as mãos e procurei por ele. Podia sentir o corte em meu pulso latejando, juntamente com a minha cabeça. Em seguida eu escutei um grito. Um grito de dor e de desespero.

Instintivamente fiz o que Edward havia me mandado, e tapei os ouvidos com as mãos, e comecei a cantarolar uma música.

-_ Don't worry about anything.. Because every little thing is gonna be alright_. – Eu cantei bem baixinho.

Ao fundo eu escutava gritos e palavras indecifráveis para mim. Estava mais concentrada e preocupada com a minha música, querendo esquecer a dor e tudo a minha volta. Queria entrar em meu mundo e deixar-me levar por um momento.

De repente o torpor me tomou e eu senti que desmaiaria. Tentei segurar e tentei permanecer forte, enquanto cantarolava bem fraquinho a canção.

Edward havia me pedido para agüentar e eu agüentaria. _Por ele._

Ouvi um barulho próximo e eu abri os olhos assustada. Era como se eu tivesse acordando de um transe. Enxerguei com dificuldade Edward ao meu lado, ligando o carro. Ele estava com uma expressão péssima, não havia me lançado nem ao menos uma olhadela.

- Acha que agüenta até o hospital? – Ele perguntou meio rude e distante.

Eu engoli um seco, enquanto me abraçava em torno do joelho e escondia o meu rosto ali.

- Eu estou bem. – Menti.

Edward dirigia em uma velocidade absurda e parecia estar fora de si. Eu apenas ficava quieta, ouvindo o meu próprio coração bater com força e rapidez.

- Não está parecendo nada bem, Isabella. – Ele ralhou, e eu o encarei.

Foi só naquele momento que eu percebi que ele estava com o peito nu. Aquilo me fez arfar e perder a linha de raciocínio. Ele percebeu isso e simplesmente soltou uma risadinha sem humor.

- Não desmaie.

- Eu não vou. – Falei meio com raiva.

Por que ele estava agindo daquela forma tão fria? Por que ele simplesmente não me embalava em seus braços e dizia que estava tudo bem?

Por que ele tinha que reassumir aquela mascara antiga de prepotência e indiferença? Onde estava o_ meu _Edward? O meu amor?

- Você já havia se encontrado com ele. – Ele afirmou, como se lesse a minha mente.

- Isso não é uma pergunta. – Comentei.

- Não, não é.

- Sim, eu já havia. – Não quis encará-lo. Era horrível ver a decepção em seus olhos dourados.

- Era isso o que escondia? – Ele estava sendo curto e grosso.

- Era.

Silêncio. O meu coração era novamente o único som que adentrava em meus ouvidos incapacitados e limitados.

- Por que escondeu isso de mim? Você devia ter me contado! – Ele estava bem nervoso agora. E passava a mão nos cabelos com freqüência.

Acho que eu nunca havia o visto perder o controle dessa forma.

- Eu não podia contar. Eu sabia que você ia querer ir atrás dele. Eu sabia que isso faria com que você quisesse tomar uma iniciativa, e eu tive medo. Eu sabia que Ethan tentaria te tirar de perto de mim. E.. eu não suportaria isso, Edward. Eu não suportaria perder você. – Suguei o ar com força e senti o medo me invadir novamente. – Eu fui egoísta, eu sei.

- E como você acha que eu me senti? Acha que eu não tive medo de perdê-la? Como acha que estou me sentindo ao vê-la toda machucada aqui ao meu lado? Não acha que eu tinha o direito de saber algo como isso? – Ele estava gritando, via seus olhos expondo todo o seu sentimento. Mostrando a sua angústia. – Eu também não agüentaria perder você, Isabella. Eu..

A voz dele sumiu e ele abaixou a cabeça, derrotado.

Eu senti as lágrimas de arrependimento encharcando os meus olhos e transbordando logo em seguida.

- Eu.. sinto muito. – Disse com sinceridade.

Ele parou o carro com um tranco, fazendo eu ir para frente e quase bater a cabeça no vidro. Ele me segurou, puxando-me para os seus braços, afagando o meu cabelo. Eu deixei com que as lágrimas rolassem, enquanto o abraçava.

- Eu tive tanto medo. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também. – Respondi, enquanto molhava o seu peito nu.

Ficamos daquela forma por um bom tempo, até que Edward decidiu tomar uma atitude. Ele estava cuidando do meu machucado sem que eu percebesse. Eu podia sentir que já estava bem melhor.

Ele me sentou novamente em meu banco e arrancou, deixando as minhas perguntas mudas sem resposta. Em alguns instantes estávamos em frente a minha casa.

Ele havia reassumido a carranca e estava com o maxilar tenso novamente. Pensativo demais. Distante demais.

- Suba e arrume as suas coisas. Te dou dez minutos para estar pronta. Vamos voltar para Forks. – As palavras dele me atingiram em cheio.

Parecia que todos nossos planos estavam arruinados, tudo isso por culpa do meu medo irracional.

- Edward, eu não vou conseguir. – Murmurei muito fraca.

Ele soltou um longo suspiro. Pegou o meu braço em suas mãos frias e inspirou o meu cheiro com força.

- Não saia daqui. – Ele murmurou, enquanto saia do carro em uma velocidade incrível.

Eu fiquei o esperando e em menos de dez minutos ele voltou, segurando na mão um saquinho com sangue e um outro de soro. Pegou uma agulha que havia trazido e com delicadeza foi fazendo tudo o que era necessário.

Eu já estava ficando mais lúcida e forte.

- Isso vai fazer você agüentar até o avião. Lá eu peço um primeiro socorros e posso cuidar melhor de você. – Falou, enquanto terminava o curativo em meu braço.

Eu assenti e me preparei para levantar. Ele me ajudou, fazendo com que eu me apoiasse em seu peito nu. Eu arfei e tive mais dificuldade.

- Dez minutos. – Falou em meu ouvido, amolecendo as minhas pernas.

Me ajudou a caminhar até a porta e lá me deixou sozinha, fazendo com que eu entrasse em casa. Eu fui andando lentamente para o meu quarto, enquanto os acontecimentos da noite passavam como um flash pela minha cabeça, deixando-me tonta.

Hoje de tarde tudo estava perfeito e se encaminhando para um feliz. Agora, as coisas estavam se complicando e cada vez mais estranhas.

Será que eu nunca teria o meu final feliz?

**xxx**

Nem eu sabia como havia conseguido enganar a minha mãe e sair de casa tão rápido. Só sabia que de alguma forma eu havia chegado naquele avião, e que estava sentada ao lado do homem perfeito, que parecia nem ao menos estar ciente de minha presença.

Ok, isso é mentira.

Edward não estava tão alheio e distante assim, porém estava muito diferente do comum, falando apenas quando era necessário e colocando todas as suas atenções em meu corte e na minha fraqueza. Já estava cansada de que ele oferecesse comida para mim.

E então depois de perguntar como eu me sentia, ele simplesmente se calava e entrava em uma transe completa. Não chegava a se mexer nem um milímetro e não fazia nenhuma questão de tocar em mim.

Eu estava exausta e muito mais que isso: frustrada.

Não queria ser tratada com tanta indiferença, não no dia depois que ele havia dito que me amava. Aquilo não fazia sentido para mim, deixava-me perdida e cada vez mais submersa em meus medos e aflições.

- Olha.. – Eu disse de repente. Ele nem ao menos fez questão de me olhar. – Eu sei que você está bravo e tem o direito disso, mas por favor não me trate dessa forma. É.. torturante. Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter lhe contado, mas se eu pudesse voltar ao passo eu não mudaria essa minha atitude, porque eu fiz isso por amor. Fiz isso para lhe proteger. E...

As palavras faltaram em minha boca e eu fiquei ofegante, ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue se acumulava em meu rosto, deixando-me corada.

- Você prometeu que não me odiaria. – Eu sussurrei triste.

Aquelas palavras precisavam ser ditas, pois elas estavam entaladas em minha garganta. Senti que saia um peso enorme das minhas costas.

Ele então reagiu, virando e me encarando com intensidade.

- Eu não odeio você, Bell. – Ele estava com a voz doce. Passou a mão em meu rosto e eu senti que amolecia, enquanto o meu coração pulava em meu peito. – Eu a amo. Desculpe se estou sendo hipócrita no momento, mas é que eu estou nervoso e apreensivo. Mas não adianta eu descontar isso em você. Me perdoe, Bella, meu único amor.

Eu puxei o ar com força e senti-o faltar em meus pulmões.

- Agora descanse. – Ele sussurrou e então começou a cantarolar uma canção de ninar em meu ouvido. Em poucos segundos eu já estava entregue à escuridão, enquanto ele me aconchegava em seus braços.

A viagem passou em um piscar de olhos. Quando Edward me acordou parecia ser segundos depois de eu ter dormido. Eu devia estar com uma cara péssima, porém nem ligava, apenas me apoiei nele para levantar.

- Está melhor? – Ele perguntou todo cuidadoso, me ajudando a permanecer de pé.

Uma tontura repentina me pegou e eu senti que apagaria de novo, porém ele estava lá para me segurar e me confortar em seus braços frios e duros como pedra.

- Fraca, eu acho. – Sussurrei.

Deixei ele me guiar para fora do avião, completamente submersa em lembranças e pensamentos negativos. Lembrei da expressão de tristeza e desapontamento da minha mãe quando eu lhe falava que precisava partir naquele instante. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, mas como sempre havia sido compreensiva.

Ela confiava em Edward e então não interferira.

Lembrei da noite passada quando só existia eu e ele, voando. As saudades e o medo apertaram em meu peito, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse e apertasse o seu braço com mais força.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou. Seus olhos estavam lotados em preocupação e Edward pareceu mais cansado do que nunca.

- Nada. – Menti, desviando o olhar.

Nada mais foi dito. Não era preciso ser dito nada. O silêncio era confortante e torturante ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia as minhas mãos tremendo e as minhas pernas quase cedendo à fraqueza e a exaustão. Porém eu continuava em pé, ou pelo menos tentava continuar.

Quando levantei os olhos encarei todos os Cullen de longe, me olhando com um pavor evidente nos olhos dourados e perfeitos. Eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e suspirei, querendo esquecer o medo que estava estampado em suas expressões perfeitas.

Quis fingir que estava tudo bem. Que eu e ele estávamos seguros.

Alice me abraçou com força, apertando-me em seu corpinho pequeno e duro. Eu a abracei e desabei ali mesmo, esquecendo que tinham várias pessoas me encarando. Edward não poderia me dar o conforto necessário naquele momento, mas Alice sim.

Ela me segurava com gentileza e sinceridade, afagando os meus cabelos e sussurrando palavras otimistas.

Enquanto a abraçava, eu olhava para as expressões da minha nova família. Parecia que todos eles conversavam mentalmente com Edward, ou então este falava muito rápido e muito baixo para que eu pudesse entender.

Escondi meu rosto no pescoço cheiroso e alvo de Alice.

Eu queria esquecer. Eu queria que tudo voltasse à normalidade de antes. Sem Ethan para surgir e atrapalhar a minha felicidade.

- Eu acho que vou morrer. – Murmurei enjoada, enquanto sentia a náusea me abater.

- Shh. – Alice sussurrou, me guiando até o carro. – Acalme-se que Carlisle já vai tomar conta de você.

- Alice.. eu não tinha a intenção de causar tudo isso. Eu apenas quis protegê-lo. – Sussurrei, submersa na culpa.

- Todos nós sabemos isso, Bella. Apenas relaxe e descanse, ok?

E eu fiz isso. Entrei em seu carro, no banco de trás e me permiti fechar os olhos e viajar no colo dela. Nem ao menos percebi que agora já não estava mais sendo abraçada por aqueles braços pequenos e aparentemente frágeis, e sim pelos braços frios e grandes do meu amado.

Eu estava em torpor. Em _alpha_. Horrorizada demais para reagir.

Chegamos na casa dos Cullen e Alice me carregou como um bebê para um quarto. Eu nem tive a capacidade de enxergar qual era, só sabia que Carlisle estava lá, me passando várias instruções e me explicando o que faria. Eu não conseguia entender, estava atordoada.

Alguém segurava a minha mão e sussurrava palavras em meu ouvido. Palavras que eu nunca me lembraria ou simplesmente saberia. Mas era palavras confortantes, disso eu tinha certeza.

Com o tempo as energias foram voltando e eu sentia o meu coração bater com mais força e intensidade do que antes. Senti a segurança tomando lugar do medo e então eu já estava quase tranqüila novamente. Porque eu estava em casa.

Inspirei o ar com força e senti o cheiro _dele_ em minhas narinas. O cheiro perfeito que me fazia arfar e ir para o céu.

Eu estava no quarto dele. No lugar de onde eu nunca devia ter saído, o meu cantinho. Permiti ao meu corpo um descanso, enquanto a minha mente trabalhava frenética. Eu conseguia escutar vozes ao meu redor, mas não conseguia entende-las.

Apenas escutava o timbre da voz dele. E isso já era o suficiente para me deixar calma. Ele estava lá, então nada poderia dar errado.

**xxx**

Senti que a consciência voltava aos poucos. Conseguia ouvir o meu coração batendo lentamente, no ritmo normal. O silêncio e o cheiro magnífico eram as únicas coisas que me distraiam e que eram captadas pelos meus sentidos nada aguçados.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Precisei de algumas piscadas para conseguir enxergar com clareza. Sentei-me lentamente na cama e observei o quarto do meu amado. Eu estava sozinha, enrolada em seus lençóis. O seu cheiro era forte e fazia o meu corpo clamar de saudade.

Ao me mexer senti o meu pulso arder. Carlisle havia feito um curativo e eu conseguia sentir a casquinha que devia ter começado a se formar. Eu estava bem dolorida e me mexer era algo cansativo. O meu estômago roncou e eu soltei um longo bocejo.

Levantei e vi que vestia uma camisola que não reconheci. Aquilo era coisa de Alice. Eu apenas sorri e revirei os olhos, enquanto eu andava em direção à porta. Toquei a maçaneta com lentidão e quando fui tentar virá-la eu não consegui.

Eu estava trancada lá.

A incompreensão fez com que eu caísse sentada no chão e ficasse encarando a porta. Por que será que eles haviam me trancado lá? Por que será que eu estava sozinha e que ninguém entrava para me dar explicações?

Eu bufei de raiva e me levantei rapidamente. Eles deviam saber que eu estava acordada, e se não soubesse eu os faria perceber. Comecei a me movimentar fazendo bastante barulho, eu praticamente pulava, tentando chamar atenção.

Nada. Ninguém apareceu.

Eu estava frustrada e mais do que isso irritada. Ao mesmo tempo que eu tinha vontade de gritar e espernear, eu estava com vontade de me esconder e chorar. Aquilo estava muito estranho, parecia que a minha vida havia ficado de pernas pro ar.

- Argh. Odeio ser a única fraca e quebrável por aqui. – Resmunguei, enquanto me sentava na cama e cruzava os braços.

Meia hora depois eu cheguei a conclusão de que ninguém viria e procurei achar alguma coisa para me distrair.

O quarto de Edward ainda era um mistério para mim. Essa era a terceira vez que eu estava nele, e dessas duas anteriores eu não tinha lembranças muito positivas.

Na primeira eu estava brigando com Edward e a segunda resultara na minha fuga para Phoenix.

Passei a caminhar pelo quarto tocando tudo e fuçando nas coisas do meu amado. Eu estava entediada e somente as coisas dele podiam me distrair o suficiente para eu não perceber o tempo passando.

Escutei todas as suas músicas, toquei e cheirei todas as roupas de seu guarda-roupas, fucei cada cantinho do seu quarto. A cada descoberta eu sorria em felicidade, porque eu sentia que o conhecia cada vez mais.

Teve um momento que eu cansei e deitei na cama dele, deixando que as inseguranças e as dúvidas ocupassem cem por cento a minha mente. A fome me incomodava tanto quanto estar às escuras do que estava se passando.

Os minutos pareciam mais vagarosos e as horas pareciam não passar. E ninguém aparecia para me dar uma explicação, ou para simplesmente me assustar dizendo que agora eu era prisioneira de um clã de vampiros assassinos.

Seria melhor do que se sentir _por fora_. Do que ficar naquela agonia.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade a porta fez um barulho e abriu-se lentamente. Eu senti o meu coração bater em uma velocidade impressionante, enquanto eu me sentava prontamente na cama, esperando para ver quem era o visitante.

Para a minha total infelicidade e desapontamento não era Edward. Não era como se eu não gostasse de Alice, porém eu estava ansiando tanto abraçar o meu vampiro e dizer que eu o amava mais que tudo.

- Pelo visto alguém decidiu ser educado. – Eu murmurei irônica, dando um risinho nada feliz.

Depois de passar pela porta, Alice simplesmente a fechou e andou até mim, segurando uma bandeja.

O cheiro de comida adentrou a minha narina fazendo-me suspirar de alívio e satisfação. O meu estomago roncou e eu levei a mão a ele. Por mais que eu estivesse com fome, por conta do meu orgulho ferido, eu não comeria.

- Olá, Bella. – Alice falou com a sua voz perfeita, tirando-me do transe.

Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura e lancei um olhar raivoso.

- Não venha com essa voz! – Falei brava, desviando os olhos.

- Como você está? – Ela esnobou a minha falta de educação e sentou-se na ponta da cama.

- Irritada! Quase cometendo um assassinato! – Eu resmunguei.

- Hm.. vejo que já recuperou as energias. – Alice então riu.

Eu não resisti e a encarei em resposta, sem deixar de corar.

O silêncio nos abateu. Eu não sabia o que dizer e estava envergonhada por ter descontado as minhas aflições e frustrações em uma pessoa tão amada. Não sabia se me desculpava ou se a insultava mais.

Ela retirou a tampa da bandeja para mim, deixando a vista uma quantidade generosa de comida. Eu senti a minha boca salivar e o meu estomago reclamar de fome, mas eu esnobei. Havia prometido a mim mesma que eu não comeria.

- Bella.. – Alice me repreendeu.

- Você já sabe que eu não vou comer, então por que insiste em deixar essa bandeja aí? – Falei, desviando o olhar novamente.

- Tem certeza de que não vai comer?

- Absoluta. – Falei de uma forma nada convincente.

Escutei Alice tamborilando os dedos na bandeja. O silêncio predominou novamente e eu decidi que era hora de engolir o orgulho. A tortura estava sendo grande mais, eu estava quase desmaiando de curiosidade.

Quando suguei o ar para falar, ela me cortou.

- Eu não posso contar nada. Edward me proibiu. – Ela avisou.

- Edward? – Perguntei frustrada. Justo ele?

- É. – Alice aproximou-se um pouco mais. E trouxe uma colherada com comida para perto da minha boca. – Se você for boazinha, eu prometo ficar lhe fazendo companhia.

Eu suspirei derrotada e abri a boca, deixando-a depositar o alimento ali. O gosto estava magnífico e eu gemi satisfeita.

- Ficarei muito tempo assim, enjaulada como um animal de circo? – Perguntei amargurada, abrindo a boca logo em seguida.

Alice depositou mais alimento ali e sorriu com as minhas palavras.

- Não o suficiente para você enlouquecer. – O sorriso dela me acalmava.

- Mas eu já estou enlouquecendo. – Suspirei, enquanto engolia.

- Não no sentido literal da palavra. – Ela brincou, dando uma risada melodiosa.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante. Alice apenas levando a comida para os meus lábios, enquanto eu me alimentava e ficava perdida em pensamentos.

- Não fique com raiva, Bella. – Ela me falou com a voz tranqüila. – Estamos fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem.

- Eu não entendo. – Falei frustrada.

- Eu sei. – Ela engoliu um ar e suspirou. – Com o tempo tudo se resolverá. Edward está apreensivo demais, sabe?

- Ele está bem? – Perguntei, sentindo o meu coração acelerar. Não agüentaria a possibilidade de estar fazendo-o sofrer.

- Ele está preocupado com você. – Ela confessou, enquanto fechava a bandeja vazia e a afastava de mim.

- Comigo? – Franzi a testa.

- Exatamente.

- Então.. por que é que ele não está aqui? – Eu encarei a cama e fiquei calada esperando ansiosamente a resposta.

- Você está correndo perigo, Bella. Não consegue perceber isso?

- Perigo? – Falei confusa. – Por que Ethan seria um perigo? Ele é apenas um humano idiota!

Eu estava irada. Queria respostas. Queria Edward.

- Eu.. eu não posso falar mais nada. – Alice então me pegou em seus braços pequenos e me acomodou em seu colo, afagando o meu cabelo.

Eu fechei os olhos e bufei contrariada e apreensiva.

- Essa distância dele me deixa louca. – Confessei, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Não fique. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu senti o meu corpo relaxar. Não havia percebido o quanto eu estava cansada. – Ele só está fazendo isso porque a ama. Nunca deixaria qualquer coisa machucar você.

- É tão bom ouvir que ele me ama. Mas isso não me impede de ficar temerosa. – Deixei as minhas inseguranças presentes ali.

- Relaxe, Bella. Nós nunca deixaríamos nada de ruim acontecer com você. Todos nós amamos você. Você é dá família agora.

E então ela começou a cantarolar uma musica em meu ouvido.

- Não quero dormir. – Gemi em frustração.

Ela riu e cantou mais alto, fazendo a minha cabeça girar e a exaustão embaçar a minha vista. Eu resmunguei soltando grunhidos.

- Alice? – Falei de repente.

- Oi?

- Por que você não viu Ethan da primeira vez? – Aquela pergunta não saia de minha mente. Por que da primeira vez ela não vira Ethan com a arma apontada para mim? Por que ela não avisara Edward?

Ela permitiu que eu sentasse para encará-la. Todo o meu sono havia sumido, dando espaço para a curiosidade.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro antes de falar.

- Eu o vi, Bella. – Ela parecia triste com aquilo. Como se tivesse cometido um grande erro. Vi o medo e a frustração em seus olhos. – Mas eu não sabia que ele ia a machucar.

- Como não? Ele tinha uma arma.

- Uma arma? – Ela franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio. – Ele tinha uma arma?

- É. A apontou para mim.

Eu estava surpresa com a indignação dela. Como ela não havia visto isso? Será que as visões dela estavam falhando?

- Hm.. eu o vi, Bella, mas não o julguei uma ameaça. – Ela parou e fitou a minha cara de desentendida. – Entenda, eu não sabia de sua história. E ele já havia aparecido para mim, se passando como um familiar bondoso, que estava a sua procura. Eu só o vi a encontrando, nada além disso. Pensei que seu rosto indignado era por não vê-lo há muito tempo.

- Oh! Eu entendo. – Concordei.

- Isso não tira a culpa das minhas costas. – Ela parecia triste e angustiada. – Nunca mais cometerei uma gafe dessas. Eu tenho que estar mais atenta, Edward havia me avisado que você atraia problemas, mas eu não levei muito a sério. Ele é um tanto super protetor, achei que estava exagerando.

- Eu sou um grande desastre ambulante. – Eu disse com um sorriso irônico.

Alice riu e eu senti que o clima ficara mais ameno.

- Porém, ontem.. quando eu o vi segurando a faca e a cortando percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada e logo liguei para Edward. Você não tem idéia do quanto ele ficou nervoso. Eu nunca havia o visto daquela forma.. com tanto medo, Bella.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e mordi o lábio inferior.

- A culpa não é sua, Lice. É minha, absolutamente minha. Eu decidi esconder isso dele e de vocês. Se eu tivesse falado para ele, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Ela bagunçou o meu cabelo e me lançou um sorriso confortador.

- Você fez o que achava que era certo, Bella. Não se culpe. – Ela me acomodou em seu colo novamente. – Agora, durma. Você ainda está com uma expressão cansada.

- Argh. – Resmunguei, fechando os olhos.

Ouvi o barulho da porta e então abri os olhos rapidamente, ansiosa para ver quem era.

Jasper entrou no quarto lentamente, com um sorriso fraco e simples nos lábios. Lançou um olhar penetrante e apaixonado para Alice e então me encarou suavemente.

- Não precisa ficar tão temerosa, Bella. – Ele disse com a voz amena. – Confie em nós.

Eu sabia que ele sentia exatamente como eu estava. Ele era o único que podia julgar os meus sentimentos, que podia me entender no momento.

- Obrigada, Jasper. – Agradeci com sinceridade.

- Uma ajuda não seria nada mal. – Alice propôs, enquanto eu encostava a minha cabeça novamente em seu colo.

Jasper apenas sorriu e então uma onda de tranqüilidade me abateu. Eu soltei um longo suspiro, e agradeci para ele com a voz mole. O casal apenas riu de mim. Eu devia estar grogue demais agora.

- Durma bem, Bella. – Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi.

**xxx**

O barulho da porta me acordou. Eu levantei esfregando os olhos, sentindo que estava sozinha na cama.

- Alice.. que horas são? – Perguntei instintivamente. Havia acabado de me lembrar que da última vez eu não havia nem perguntado o horário.

Mas quando abri os olhos eu não encontrei a pequena fadinha, e sim o homem dos meus sonhos. Ele estava parado com os olhos arregalados como se eu tivesse o pego em flagra.

- Oh! – Murmurei, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido. – Você não é a Alice.

- Que bom. – Ele falou ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Parecia hesitante.

Eu estiquei os braços em direção a ele. Fechei os olhos e o esperei se aproximar. Senti que lentamente ele chegava mais perto, e então tocou suavemente o meu rosto, bem vagarosamente.

Expirou o seu cheiro magnífico em meu rosto, me fazendo arfar. Ele me abraçou com amor e delicadeza, sentando comigo na cama. Eu podia sentir toda a sua tensão e tudo o que eu queria era acalmá-lo.

Quando eu suguei o ar para falar, ele me cortou.

- Sem perguntar, Bella. É tudo o que eu peço. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca. – Eu preciso apenas senti-la ao meu lado.

Nós dois deitamos um ao lado do outro, com os corpos colados. Edward afagava os meus cabelos e ficava inspirando o meu cheiro, enquanto ia relaxando aos poucos. Eu sentia o meu coração pulando em meu peito, enquanto me deliciava com os frescores que seus braços frios proporcionavam ao meu corpo.

- Respire. – Ele pediu em meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu me engasgasse com o ar que estava preso em minha garganta.

Ele beijou o meu maxilar e me puxou mais para perto, acariciando o meu braço com carinho e devoção. Eu sorri e amoleci em seus braços.

- Eu ainda estou com raiva de você. – Sussurrei entorpecida, sorrindo bobamente. – Seus galanteios não o livrarão do beliscão.

Ele riu baixinho e roçou nossos lábios, fazendo-me suspirar alto demais.

- Eu mereço seus beliscões. – Ele liberou o seu cheiro mais uma vez em meu rosto, fazendo com que eu perdesse o rumo.

Senti a minha mente girar e eu perder o foco, colando nossos lábios com urgência. Sua boca gélida movia-se com suavidade e amor em cima dos meus lábios, fazendo com que todo o meu medo sumisse.

E então Edward estava me apertando com força, me esmagando em seus braços. Era um abraço de urso, e ele estava fazendo isso instintivamente. Eu fiquei sem ar e comecei a tentar bater nele para chamar atenção.

Só que seus lábios não desgrudavam dos meus. Senti o meu pulmão clamando por oxigênio e eu grunhi em protesto não querendo soltar os nossos lábios, mesmo que fosse necessário.

Edward percebeu que havia algo errado e então me soltou, parecendo constrangido.

- Oops. Bella,me desculpa.. eu estava a machucando, não estava? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Você é forte. – Falei entre a minha respiração ofegante. Eu estava ainda sob o efeito de seu beijo.

- Céus. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo. Estava nervoso. – Eu podia tê-la machucado.

Eu ri baixinho e passei a mão em seu rosto, tentando conforta-lo.

- Na realidade, foi uma experiência enriquecedora. Quero dizer, eu não estava sofrendo por estar sendo esmagada. Era praticamente prazeroso. – Senti que o meu rosto estava corando.

Ele passou o dedo frio em minha bochecha e sorriu.

- Prazeroso? – Sussurrou com um sorriso fraco.

- Exatamente.

Ele me puxou para o seu abraço de aço novamente, fazendo com que eu risse e buscasse seus lábios com os meus. Só que ele não me beijou, fez apenas nós ficarmos com as testas coladas, enquanto ele me espremia no seu corpo sarado.

Eu pude ver o medo e a preocupação em suas íris douradas. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que o normal e ele parecia cansado.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – Eu disse o encarando com intensidade.

- Eu também. Você não faz idéia do quanto. – Parecia que ele sentia dor. Eu senti as lágrimas teimosas querendo sair, porém eu as segurei com força.

- É torturante ficar presa aqui. – Agora eu havia desviado o olhar.

- É necessário, Bella. – Ele fora meio frio, mas logo estava beijando o meu rosto. Beijou desde o meu maxilar até os meus olhos.

Eu o fitei novamente, demonstrando tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Todo o medo, a insegurança, e até mesmo a raiva. Porém, além de tudo isso, mostrando o meu amor imenso.

- Eu não vou deixar nada lhe machucar, meu amor. Nada nesse mundo. – Ele parecia estar mais convencendo a si mesmo. Era como se estivesse pensando alto.

Eu o abracei com mais força e encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito, deixando-me entregar e esquecendo todos os sentimentos ruins. Só restara lugar para o nosso amor, que era grande demais para um só coração.

- Eu amo você. – Sussurrei, sabendo que ele podia me escutar com clareza.

Ele não respondeu, porém sabia que aquilo havia mexido com ele. Seu abraço ficou mais delicado e agora ele beijava toda a minha extensão do pescoço. Parecia alheio a tudo, concentrando-se apenas em mim.

Fechei os meus olhos e fiquei aproveitando aquele momento. Sabia que ele seria curto e que em breve ele acabaria, porém isso não me desanimava. Porque eu confiava nele e sabia que se ele estava afastado não era por opção e sim por obrigação.

Ele devia estar tomando alguma atitude altruísta para me proteger. Devia estar pensando apenas no meu bem estar, enquanto ele sofria com a distancia. Mas eu o recompensaria. E pelo menos naquele mísero tempo demonstraria o meu amor e o faria feliz.

Faria ele ver que valia a pena.

- Eu amo você demais, Bella. – Ele sussurrou bem mais tarde.

_Fim do Capítulo XX_

**N/A: **Demoreeeeei, mas postei! Bom, não me perguntem o que o Ed está escondendo, eu não vou falar! Mas seria legal ouvir algumas teorias! *-*

Prometo que o proximo vai vir mais rapido e todas as respstas serão respondidas!

Yay!

Amo voces. (L)


	22. Capítulo XXI

Capítulo XXI – Sorte maldita.

Eu já estava presa no quarto de Edward há uma semana. Absolutamente ignorante, porém tranqüila. Uma rotina havia se formado: Acordar, comer, ficar o dia inteiro com Alice, e às vezes Jasper, e então de noite era só eu e Edward.

Nossos encontros eram limitados em declarações de amor, ou então no silêncio. Este era confortável e suficiente, pois bastava saber que ele estava lá e que me amava. Bastava ver que ele faria de tudo por mim.

Quando acordei no oitavo dia de confinamento, percebi que havia algo estranho. Uma rajada de vento batia em meus pés descobertos e eu sentia frio. Abri os olhos rapidamente e me sentei na cama, ainda meio embaralhada e tonta.

A porta estava aberta.

Eu fiquei atônita a encarando. Será que aquilo significava que eu estava liberada? Ou será que havia acontecido alguma coisa mais séria? A dúvida preenchia a minha cabeça e deixava-me um pouco mais tonta e lenta.

Levantei e andei lentamente até a porta. Eu a fiquei encarando por vários e vários minutos sem nenhuma reação. Eu estava esperando tanto tempo por aquele momento, mas agora ele parecia tão pequeno e insignificante. Só agora eu havia me dado conta que o que eu queria não era a liberdade, não era sair daquele quarto, e sim ter ele por perto a todo instante.

Eu estava bem ali. Tinha as pessoas que me amavam a minha volta, não tinha o porquê de sair correndo e fugir como uma cadela assustada. Eu estava no lugar em que eu pertencia. No leito de Edward.

Decidi esnobar aquele fato. Pode parecer idiota, mas era a minha forma de demonstrar que eu queria ficar ali e que não era uma prisioneira.

Caminhei displicentemente até o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, ávida por sentir a água quente acalmar os meus músculos. Fui tirando a minha roupa lentamente, peça por peça. O frio fazia os meus pelos se arrepiarem e eu me apressar.

De repente uma rajada de vento mais forte prendeu a minha atenção e eu senti os meus músculos se contraindo.

O meu coração havia acelerado em meu peito e a minha respiração ficara ofegante e instável. Parecia que eu havia acabado de correr uma maratona.

Será que eu devia ter saído porta a fora? Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa ruim?

Aquilo parecia sem sentido para mim, porém não foi o suficiente para me acalmar. Eu sabia que havia alguém me espionando e isso fazia o meu sangue gelar e espalhar adrenalina no meu corpo.

E além de tudo isso, eu estava pelada!

Lábios frios tocaram o meu pescoço. O oxigênio fugiu de meus pulmões e fiquei paralisada, enquanto dois braços envolviam o meu corpo em um abraço delicado e sensual.

Eu sorri de lado.

- Peguei você. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu ri nervosa, enquanto relaxava em seus braços. Não o encarei e não consegui falar, ainda estava incapacitada. Fiquei quieta me recompondo, enquanto os lábios dele travavam um caminho que ia da minha clavícula até a jugular pulsante.

Soltei um suspiro alto, fechando os olhos.

- Estou tentando entender o porquê de ter esnobado a porta. – Ele falou, mordiscando a minha orelha em seguida.

- Eu gosto de ficar aqui. – Falei em um fio de voz.

- Hm.. – As mãos dele começaram a passear no meu corpo, enquanto eu me arrepiava e me entregava, gemendo longamente. – Eu estava te esperando com o café pronto.

Eu ri baixinho e virei para encará-lo.

- Achou que eu ia sair no mesmo instante que visse a porta aberta? – Sorri maliciosa.

- Sim. – Ele parecia meio constrangido. – Achei que sairia correndo de volta para Phoenix.

Eu revirei os olhos e peguei o seu rosto perfeito entre minhas mãos.

- Não sem você. – Disse, antes de roçar nossos lábios.

Ele se afastou um pouquinho e olhou para o meu corpo com cobiça. Eu estava nua e provavelmente corada.

- Você não ia tomar banho? – Ele perguntou perversamente.

- Oh! – Eu disse me afastando e entrando no box. – Você me distraiu.

Ele riu e passou a língua pelos lábios, o que eu acompanhei quase babando.

Liguei o chuveiro e tentei agir normalmente, mas era impossível. Eu estava tremula e mal conseguia me manter de pé direito.

Esse era o efeito que ele tinha em mim. Deixava-me deslumbrada e aluada.

- Quer me acompanhar? – Perguntei ofegante.

Ele riu e fez que não com a cabeça. Eu não o via tão vivo assim há muito tempo, parecia outra pessoa daquela que vinha me ver toda a noite.

- Eu aprecio muito melhor a vista de onde eu estou. – Falou docemente.

Eu corei e desviei os olhos, entrando de cabeça na água, sentindo o relaxamento normal. Soltei um longo suspiro e sorri feliz.

Eu estava feliz que ele estava ali, mais feliz do que poderia ficar em um dia normal. Abri os olhos e percebi que ele me fitava sem piscar, aparentemente encantado e fascinado. Eu olhei para mim e quase dei uma risada irônica.

Pra que ele tanto olhava? Como se ele nunca tivesse me visto pelada! Como seu eu fosse a mulher mais bela do mundo!

- Por que a mudança de humor? – Eu o encarei com curiosidade, e a expressão dele mudou. – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Hmm. – Ele ficou pensativo por uns instantes e eu aproveitei para passar shampoo no meu cabelo.

Ele de repente levantou-se e abriu o box, entrando nele. Eu o encarei confusa e ele sorriu.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Sussurrou, tirando as mãos do meu cabelo, começando a massageá-lo.

Eu quase derreti em seus braços, enquanto as mãos perfeitas dele faziam movimentos circulares em meu coro cabeludo. Por alguns instantes eu havia ficado alheia e me esquecera da minha pergunta, porém a curiosidade voltara e me despertara do transe.

- E então?

- Eu não estou com um humor diferente. – Ele respondeu com simplicidade.

- Parece estar mais.. tranqüilo. – Eu olhei para trás e encontrei um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Você me deixa assim. – Ele confessou, enquanto empurrava delicadamente a minha cabeça para baixo da água, sem parar de massageá-la. – Embora o medo ainda esteja presente, eu sei que não deixarei nada lhe machucar. E vê-la preferir ficar aqui dentro, enquanto tem a opção de fugir de mim, é confortador e estimulante.

Eu sorri e me virei, ficando de frente para ele. Enxergava o seu rosto perfeito no meio da água e do shampoo. Eu o puxei sedentamente pela camisa, colando nossos lábios com urgência.

Descolei-os rapidamente para falar.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é estimulante. – Falei, dopada pelo desejo.

Edward riu alto, por pouco tempo. Porque logo eu o calei com um beijo selvagem e voraz. Ele respondia com a mesma intensidade e empolgação. Suas mãos viajaram pelo meu corpo e ele me prensou na parede, fazendo-me sentir a sua ereção pulsante.

Eu arfei e amoleci em seus braços, porém ele me segurou, colando ainda mais nossos corpos.

Nossas línguas se enroscavam da forma perfeita e sensual, fazendo-me implorar por mais. Mas foi nesse instante que ele delicadamente, quebrou o contato de nossas bocas.

- Eu não vou matar os nossos desejos agora, Bell. Precisamos conversar antes. – Ele deu um selinho longo na minha boca e então se afastou, colocando mais uma mão de shampoo em sua palma fria.

Eu saí da água e me virei para continuar a me banhar.

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntei meio apreensiva. Odiava esse negocio de conversar, parecia uma forma de dizer: Vamos terminar.

Engoli um seco.

- Sobre algo que eu já devia ter te contado. – Ele passou a me massagear novamente e nós ficamos em silêncio.

Ficamos assim por vários minutos. Depois de enxaguar a cabeça, ele passou condicionador no meu cabelo. Ele estava pensativo e parecia bem concentrado no que estava fazendo.

Ele provavelmente falaria do que estava acontecendo e eu mal podia conter a minha curiosidade.

Mesmo sabendo que não era uma coisa boa, aquilo ainda me deixava ansiosa por saber.

Era horrível todo aquele mistério. Nunca mais gostaria de ficar às escuras.

Ao terminar o banho, ele me enrolou em uma toalha e me pegou no colo, como se eu fosse um bebê. Não fomos em sua velocidade incrível e sim andando lentamente para o quarto. Ele me deitou na cama e depois se sentou ao meu lado.

Era visível que ele estava nervoso, que ele não queria me contar. Eu sabia que no fundo ele estava tentando me poupar.

- Você sabe por que eu estava tão distante depois do nosso encontro com Ethan, Bell? – Ele perguntou, cortando o silêncio.

- Porque eu não havia contado a você que já havíamos nos encontrado antes. – Falei prontamente.

- Não, meu amor. Eu não fiquei daquela forma por isso. – Então ele me sentou na cama e pegou o meu rosto entre as duas mãos frias. – Eu sabia que você queria me proteger e apesar daquilo me irritar profundamente, eu sabia que não podia julgá-la ou então ficar magoado. Porque eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa que você.

Eu fiquei sem fala. As suas palavras passaram pelos meus ouvidos humanos e me deixaram atônita. Eu senti um alivio enorme em meu corpo ao ouvir que ele não ficara bravo com aquilo, mas eu fiquei mais apreensiva.

- Como assim?

- Eu já escondia uma coisa de você, Bella. Uma coisa importante e crucial. Mas era necessário poupa-la. Eu achei que não precisaria te falar por hora, que conseguiria lidar com aquilo rapidamente. Porém, não foi bem isso o que ocorreu.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e me puxou para mais perto, como se temesse que eu desaparecesse. Parecia mais amedrontado do que nunca.

- Eu.. não consegui aniquilar a pessoa que estava a ameaçando, Bella. E isso acabou comigo, deixou-me fraco e deixou-me com mais medo ainda. – Ele sugou o ar com força. – É isso que eu estou fazendo todos os dias. Estou tentando acabar com a raça do desgraçado que quer vê-la morta.

_Flashback de Edward Cullen._

- Você está bem? – Eu perguntei, mergulhado em medo e desespero. Sentia que estava tenso e tinha medo de perder o controle e machuca-la. A raiva dominava o meu corpo.

- Eu estou. – Ela respondeu meio grogue, tombando a cabeça no encosto, enquanto mordia o lábio.

Eu peguei o seu pulso e vi como estava a situação. O corte era superficial, porém havia sido na veia, e era isso que causava a cachoeira de sangue. Ela só ficaria fraca, se eu conseguisse estancar o machucado. E foi o que eu fiz. Arranquei a minha camisa e enrolei em seu pulso, fazendo uma pressão.

Ela resmungou baixinho.

- Tape os ouvidos e tente ficar acordada. – Pedi, antes de correr e ir enfrentar a pessoa que eu mais odiava no mundo.

Ele ainda estava meio atônito pela minha velocidade e parecia confuso. Percebi através de sua mente que estava chapado e praticamente demente. Era a conseqüência da LSD em seu organismo. Avancei para cima dele querendo extrair o máximo de informações possíveis, e foi só por isso que não dei uma morte rápida para ele.

O peguei pelo pescoço.

- O que você quer com ela? – Gritei.

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se e eu pude ver através de sua mente que ele reconheceu o perigo, em vez de me responder oralmente, pensou naquilo. Analisou o porquê de estar ali.

Os pensamentos dele eram um pouco confusos, mas dava para se extrair bastante coisa. Ele ficava insistindo em uma idéia de quando aquilo acabar, ganhar as drogas e muitas vezes perdia a linha de raciocínio.

Não estava ali por conta própria, alguém estava dando-o drogas por aquele trabalho.

Vi em sua mente toda a história, enquanto ele me olhava aterrorizado. Vi um homem fascinar-se por Isabella há muito tempo, e nos olhos daquele homem eu observei o desejo, a necessidade, a sede por ela.

Eu entrei em desespero nesse momento. Tinha alguém por trás de tudo aquilo que ansiava mais do que tudo pela sua morte. E não era de um jeito doce e calmo e sim de um jeito violento e demorado.

Um jeito maldoso e cruel.

Vi o primeiro encontro de Ethan e Bella. Vi o desespero nos olhos da minha amada, e vi aquele nojento arrancando o cabelo dela. Tudo fazia sentido em minha mente.

Tudo se encaixava. Era apenas um quebra-cabeças complicado e cruel onde a vitima final era a mulher da minha vida.

Quando tudo acabou, eu olhei para Ethan sem dó nem piedade, demonstrando todo o meu rancor, todo o meu ódio por ele.

- Você mexeu com a garota errada, Ethan Woods. – Eu falei rosnando bem alto.

Ele fez xixi nas calças e ficou desesperado. Não sabia se isso era uma outra ilusão da sua cabeça ou realidade. Estava perdido.

Eu o matei dolorosamente, porém não bebi nenhuma gota de seu sangue. Eu não queria me sujar com ele. Não queria ficar intoxicado.

Apenas segui para o carro, atordoado demais para falar. Atordoado e amedrontado demais para ficar amável e tranqüilo.

E naquele momento eu jurei que a protegeria acima de tudo e que a pouparia dessa história dramática.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Passaram-se vários minutos e ele permanecia quieto. Eu comecei a afagar o seu cabelo e ele me puxou para o seu colo. Parecia desesperado, perdido.

- Achei que era o único a amar e idolatrar o seu sangue, Bella. Achei que ele não cheiraria assim para ninguém, apenas para mim. Só que eu me enganei. –Ele travou o maxilar e respirou com força. – Eu conheci através da mente de Ethan um homem que deseja o seu sangue tanto quanto eu desejei no passado.

- Sangue? – Perguntei em choque.

Oh, não! Isso só poderia signficar uma coisa: O monstro que estava querendo me matar só podia ser um ..

- Vampiro. – Ele completou o meu pensamento. – Ele é um vampiro, Bella.

- Mas como? – Eu não entendia. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

- Ethan. Ele é o culpado de tudo isso. – Edward fez uma careta. – No dia em que ele atacou a sua casa lá em Skidmore, Bella.. ele estava fazendo isso pra ganhar créditos com o seu chefe. James. Mas ao chegar ao local combinado ele estava lotado de sangue. Do seu sangue.

- Oh!

- James se apaixonou pelo seu aroma único e a desejou muito. Desde aquela época ele espera por sua morte.

- Mas por que ele demorou tanto para me procurar?

- Nós lidamos com o tempo de uma forma diferente de vocês. Para ele faz muito pouco tempo desde que Ethan aplicou o golpe em você. Anos para nós são contados como semanas. Só foi agora que ele lembrou-se disso, e não me pergunte o porquê. Só sei que de repente ele ficou obcecado por você e colocou todos seus capangas para te achar.

Eu estava sem palavras. Era por isso que Edward temia tanto. Não era um simples humano que estava atrás de mim e sim um vampiro sedento.

- A sua má sorte nos atrapalhou novamente, Bella. Você não é capaz de ter apenas um clã em sua cola, e sim vários. Parece que você atrai esse tipo de coisa sobrenatural. – Ele riu sem humor.

- Sorte maldita! – Resmunguei. – E agora? Onde está James? O que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei. Ele deve estar te rastreando pelo tufo de cabelos que Ethan deu para ele. Nós estamos ainda meio perdidos, Bella. Todos nós. Mas faremos de tudo para encontrá-lo, antes que ele se aproxime se quer cem quilômetros de você.

Eu o abracei com força, sentindo o meu peito doer.

- Tome cuidado. – Pedi temerosa e manhosa.

- Eu não temo por mim e pela minha família, e sim por você. – A voz dele estava lotada em amargura. – Ele quer tanto a sua morte, meu amor. E eu fico com tanto medo de perde-la. Com tanto de medo de você me deixar..

Eu o beijei nos lábios carinhosamente.

- Eu estou aqui. – Sussurrei. – Eu estou aqui.

- Eu prometo que farei o possível e o impossível para lhe proteger. – Aquelas palavras foram como um antídoto.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas e a minha cabeça palpitava. Só queria ficar ali o abraçando para sempre. Por que tinham que ter problemas para nos afastar? Por que sempre tinha um estraga prazeres?

Eu deixei ele me abraçar com mais força e me deitar na cama. Eu podia ver através de seu semblante sério que ele estava tão aterrorizado com aquilo como eu. Fiquei respirando o seu cheiro por vários minutos, até que ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Desculpa por coloca-la em perigo. Eu nunca devia ter me aproximado de você. – Eu pude ver a culpa em seus olhos e aquilo me irritou.

- Edward.. você não tem culpa alguma nessa história! Se você não tivesse entrado no meu caminho eu já estaria morta. Você é o meu anjo protetor, amor.

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele, porém depois este desapareceu.

- Eu me sinto tão culpado.. Só agora posso ver o quanto eu era cruel, nojento e repugnante. – Ele estava amargurado, abaixou os olhos e fez uma careta.

Eu levantei a sua cabeça pelo queixo e colei nossos lábios por um instante curto e perfeito.

- Essa é a vida, meu amor. O que seria dela sem os erros e deslizes? O que seria dela sem os perigos e as aventuras? Seria monótona e sem graça. – Eu me soltei de seus braços e comecei a pular na cama em volta dele.

Ele riu um pouco e levantou, pegando-me em seus braços.

- Calma, Bella. – Ele disse risonho. – Não seria nada legal se você quebrasse um braço ou uma perna.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Como se isso fosse acontecer. – Mostrei a língua e comecei a pular mais alto. – Não sou _tão_ desastrada assim.

Mal eu tinha acabado de falar e eu tropecei, quase caindo com tudo no chão. Edward me pegou em seus braços frios e soltou uma gargalhada em meu ouvido, me arrepiando e me irritando ao mesmo tempo.

Por que será que ele sempre tinha de estar certo? Argh!

- Magina, Bell. _Você_? Nenhum pouco desastrada. – Ele zombou, mordiscando a minha orelha.

Eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro e colei mais nossos corpos.

- Se eu fosse sortuda não teria você na minha vida. Então eu continuaria sendo a chata, sem graça e patética Bella. Eu não teria razão para viver. – Sussurrei, entorpecida pelo seu cheiro.

Ele me beijou suavemente como se tivesse medo de me quebrar. Quando percebi estávamos dançando lentamente em cima da cama.

- _Can I have this dance?_ – Ele perguntou com o sorriso torto. ( Tecla sap: Me concede esta dança?)

Eu corei loucamente, enquanto tentava me separar dele.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Ed. – Falei embaraçada.

- Por quê? – Ele me puxou novamente para seus braços, fungando no meu pescoço como se fosse o melhor odor do mundo.

- Eu sou um perigo dançando. – Comentei com um sorriso fraco.

- Ui. – Ele nos colou mais ainda e passou a nos movimentar lentamente. – Se você não se lembra, já dançamos juntos.

- Eu sei.. mas estávamos em um chão plano e estável. – Enfatizei, enrugando a testa.

Ele riu.

- Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn, will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. – Ele cantou em meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os meus medos se afugentassem. Eu esqueci de James, Jared, Ethan e até mesmo que estava pelada em cima de uma cama. ( Tradução: Pegue a minha mão, eu vou te guiar.E a cada volta você estará segura comigo. Não tenha medo, medo de cair, você sabe que eu pegarei você através de tudo isso).

Nós estávamos dançando em um compasse lento em cima da cama, mas era um momento mágico e único. Eu sorri para ele e aproximei a minha boca de seu ouvido.

- Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart, Cause my heart is wherever you are. – Sussurrei, continuando a música. ( Nem mesmo mil quilômetros podem nos separar, porque meu coração está aonde você está).

Então nós caímos na cama, rindo como bobos. Eu estava por cima dele, e ele me segurava pela cintura, fazendo caricias circulares. Parecia que estávamos em uma bolha, em um lugar onde nada nos atingiria.

Porém lá no fundo a realidade nos perturbava e muitas vezes acabava com o encantamento e com a mágica. Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi que eles brilhavam mais do que nunca.

- O meu cheiro é tão bom assim? – Falei meio indignada, tentando colocar um pouco de humor naquela história toda. – Quero dizer, eu achava que eu fedia!

Ele revirou os olhos e riu.

- Seu cheiro é magnífico. – Ele pegou meu cabelo em sua mão e inspirou o ar profundamente. – Pense na coisa mais saborosa do mundo e então multiplique por dez.

- Uau. – Eu senti que estava corando e ele riu deliciado, beijando o meu coro cabeludo. – Deve ser por isso que eu atraio os personagens lendários.. não existe essa coisa de má sorte. É tudo culpa de Reneé e Charlie. Quem mandou mesmo eles fazerem uma criança tão cheirosa?

Edward gargalhou e nos virou na cama, ficando por cima de mim. Seu sorriso era pervertido, eu amoleci e arfei. Devia ser proibido alguém sorrir daquela forma. Era fascinante e fatal.

- Que tal nós o imitarmos? – Ele falou, enquanto beijava o meu pescoço e já passava a mão pelo meu corpo.

- Uh. – Falei ao senti a sua ereção roçar em minha perna. – Acho que eu animei alguém.

- Hmm.. você não imagina o quanto. – Ele respondeu, ondulando o seu corpo no meu. – O Ed júnior está morrendo de saudades de sua toca.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada histérica, enquanto ele alcançava delicadamente o meu seio com a sua mão fria e firme.

Eu estava com tantas saudades daquelas mãos me tocando, porque em todos aqueles dias sexo era algo indiscutível, algo fora de cogitação. Estávamos muito apreensivos antes para isso, mas agora era diferente.

Eu busquei os seus lábios com urgência, sentindo o meu coração pular em meu peito. Ele me respondeu com a minha empolgação e excitação puxando o meu rosto com a sua outra mão. Eu o enlaçava com as minhas pernas e braços, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

- Parece que tem alguém com pressa. – Ele zombou, depois de quebrar o contato de nossos lábios. E então riu maliciosamente.

- Eu estou com pressa mesmo. Pressa de vê-lo sem roupa. – Ralhei levando a minha mão a sua camisa, começando a desabotoá-la.

No desespero e com a minha força ridícula, eu estraguei todos os botões os arrancando com ansiedade. Estava ávida por tocar o seu peito nu e perfeito. Nossos lábios já estavam colados novamente, e nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente se esfregando uma sob a outra, causando uma sensação agradável de quente e frio. Nós éramos uma contradição, porém era isso que nos tornava tão perfeitos.

Éramos a metade da laranja um do outro. As almas gêmeas. As privadas entupidas. Éramos feitos um para o outro.

Fui abrindo a sua calça lentamente, tocando-o propositalmente, sentindo-o se arrepiar e contorcer de expectativa embaixo de mim. As mãos dele ainda exploravam os meus seios ou então passeavam em uma velocidade incrível em meu corpo, travando um caminho de fogo.

Por uns instantes eu me perdi enquanto encarava o seu rosto perfeito. Parecia que havia sido esculpido por anjos. Eu fiquei naquele torpor, enquanto as mãos dele causavam uma explosão em meu corpo, excitando-me, fazendo com que eu necessitasse dele cada vez mais.

- Você é lindo. – Falei bobamente o encarando com fascínio.

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente me beijou com amor e devoção. Com uma de suas mãos ajudou-me a tirar por completo a sua calça e logo depois a cueca. Nossos corpos agora se tocavam sem nada para separá-los, era uma sensação incrível.

Uma de suas mãos foi em direção ao meu ventre e entreabriu as minhas pernas para possibilitar o toque em meu ponto mais íntimo e sensível. Ele a acariciava como se fosse o objeto mais precioso do mundo todo. E eu arfava e gemia embaixo dele, simplesmente implorando por mais.

Seus dedos não estavam tão velozes e com tanta intensidade, mas sim tranqüilos, como se eles estivessem ali só para se certificar de que eu estava pronta. Aquela preocupação dele comigo me emocionava e me deixava sem palavras.

Enquanto eu tocava em seu peito frio e duro como pedra, ele me estimulava arrancando lamurias de mim. Os toques eram perfeitos, parecia que tudo aquilo era uma dança complicada e sincronizada. Tudo se encaixava e combinava, tudo estava em seu lugar perfeito.

Eu não tirava os olhos de seu rosto, assim como ele. Ficávamos nos encarando o tempo todo, vendo todas as emoções percorrendo os nossos olhos. O desejo carnal, o amor, a luxuria, o desespero, o medo, a necessidade. Estava tudo ali.

Ele levou os dedos que estavam em minha vagina até os seus lábios e os lambeu, sorrindo. Parecia que ali continha o melhor alimento de todos, com o melhor gosto.

- Eu amo o seu gosto. – Ele falou, como se respondesse aos meus pensamentos.

Eu fiz uma careta e ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você é pior do que a minha mãe. Adora me mimar. Depois que eu ficar mal acostumada não reclame. – Falei rapidamente.

Ele pegou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e foi beijando toda a sua extensão, enquanto abria mais as minhas pernas e se posicionava ali na entrada. Eu arfei de ansiedade e senti que ia morrer ali.

- Nada vai tirar você de mim, minha Bella. – Ele sussurrou, enquanto entrava em mim lentamente. Eu gemi baixinho. Era tão bom senti-lo dentro de mim.

Eu fiquei incoerente e incapacitada de responder. Queria dizer que o amava, mas nem disso eu era capaz, apenas comecei a me concentrar, perdendo-me em suas íris douradas. Ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, fazendo-me ofegar e o acompanhar de uma forma meio desajeitada.

Por que ele sempre conseguia fazer com que eu sentisse que era a primeira vez? Ele me deixava tão perdida que eu me sentia uma menininha inexperiente.

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – Suspirei.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu.

- Não estava falando de você. – Brinquei, maliciosamente. E então apontei para baixo e para os nossos corpos colados no movimento perfeito. – E sim _dele._

Edward riu e fez um movimento mais forte e violento, fazendo com que eu quase desmaiasse de tanto prazer. Eu gemi bem alto e tentei arranhar o peitoral dele, o que seria impossível.

- Oh! Deus! – Falei, tentando me recuperar.

- Você vai me matar, Isabella. – Ele sussurrou, roçando nossos lábios.

Foi nesse momento em que nós explodimos. Nossos corpos tremiam juntos e nossos gritos pareciam ser um só. Gemíamos longamente um na orelha do outro, sem quebrar o contato visual. Nós dois sorriamos.

- Eu te amo. – Falamos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ele tombava em cima de mim.

O seu corpo frio era tudo o que eu precisava, já que estava fervendo. Ele nos rolou na cama e me fez descansar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto eu enroscava as minhas pernas nas suas.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

- Uau. Essa foi intensa. – Comentei.

- Muito. – Ele concordou, enquanto limpava o suor de minha testa.

De repente, ele nos cobriu com o lençol e foi nesse momento em que alguém bateu na porta. Eu vi que ele estava sério e parecia meio irritado.

- Vá embora, Alice! – Ele falou, sem tirar as mãos de mim.

- Hmm.. agora que já mataram as saudades, que tal uma tarde no quintal? – Ela falou toda animada. Pude até imaginar Alice praticamente pulando do lado de fora.

- No quintal? – Edward falou mais irritado ainda.

- Credo, Edward. Quem te escuta nunca imaginaria que você acabou de transar. – Ela zombou. E eu tive de rir. – E qual é o problema do quintal?

- Hmm.. Bella estaria exposta. – Ele falou todo super-protetor. Aquilo não deixava de me irritar um pouco.

- Edward, deixe de ser bunda mole. Você sabe perfeitamente que ela ficará tão segura lá quanto aqui. – Ela ainda estava lá fora, como se não quisesse entrar e nos ver naquela situação tão intima.

- Ok. Certo. Você venceu. – Ele falou suspirando. – Já vamos descer.

- Isso! – Ela gritou. – Esse é o meu irmãozão!

Eu me senti animada. Sairia do quarto pela primeira vez em uma semana, e para melhorar, Edward estaria comigo.

Por que eu me importaria que tinha um louco maníaco sedento pelo meu sangue atrás de mim? Eu tinha Edward, o homem perfeito.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Era tão bom não ter segredos com ela. Mas também era horrível ver aquele medo presente em seus olhos. E o pior de tudo isso era que eu sabia que o medo que estava lá não era por ela, e sim por mim. Ela tinha o mesmo medo da perda que eu.

Havia sido tão difícil me distanciar quando o que eu só queria era ficar mais e mais perto. Havia sido tão difícil mentir e esconder, porque eu sabia que isso a magoava, mas que era o melhor naquele momento.

Ainda conseguia lembrar do desespero em seus olhos ao saber que eu estava seguindo um assassino, um vampiro. Ainda podia ouvir o seu coração pular desesperado de medo e de assombro. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu podia lembrar de seus gemidos pronunciando o meu nome, ou então de seu gosto magnífico.

Era um misto de emoções e de aflições.

Agora aqui estava eu, sentado na beira de um lago que ficava no quintal de minha casa, a olhando nadar com Alice, parecendo feliz como uma criança no dia do Natal. Ela estava reluzente naquele biquíni pequeno e vermelho, ainda mais com aquelas bochechas coradas. O sol batia em seus cabelos dando-lhe um brilho diferente e original.

Eu estava fascinado.

Era realmente uma idiotice eu querer prendê-la no quarto em um dia tão bonito. Surpreendentemente estava sol em Forks, e esse era um dia que tinha de ser comemorado. Pelo menos, era o que Alice pensava.

Ela criava um ritual para esses dias, onde nós nos reuníamos em volta daquele lago e ficávamos aproveitando um a companhia do outro, agindo como vampiros e não usando nossas mascaras de humanos.

Era um momento de família. De união.

E agora Bella estava se juntando a nós, entrando de cabeça em nosso mundo. Em nossa família. Isso era uma coisa que me agradava muito, vê-la ali no meio de nós sem medo e sem repulsa, encarando tudo aquilo com uma naturalidade, como se ela pertencesse aquele lugar.

E ela pertencia.

- Edward, venha! – Ela gritou alegremente, enquanto jogava água na minha direção.

Eu sorri e fiz que não com a cabeça. Ela fez um beicinho e uma carinha muito fofa. Daquelas impossíveis de se resistir.

- E se eu estiver me afogando? Quem vai me salvar? – Ela fingiu estar se afogando, jogando-se na água fazendo o maior dramalhão.

Todos riam da minha cara de estupefato. Eu corri em sua direção e a peguei meus braços.

- Depois que eu a proibir de sair, não reclame. – Disse a afagando em meus braços.

- Vai! Vai! – Bella gritou de repente, e então eu percebi que todos os meus irmãos travavam um alvo na cabeça. Eu.

Não deu tempo de correr. Fora rápido demais. Em um segundo todos jogavam água em mim. Bom, não era aquela coisa normal de humanos e sim _muita_ água. Imagine Emmett, aquele sem-noção, querendo brincar de molhar.

Eu tentava proteger Bella e então acabei todo encharcado.

Todos riam e batiam palmas.

- Bravo, Bella! – Carlisle falou erguendo uma taça de vinho para ela.

- Oh! – Eu exclamei. – Você me enganou, Bell.

- Eles me obrigaram. – Ela falou, dando os ombros e então beijou o canto dos meus lábios. – Você está lindo.

Eu ri e a apertei mais em meus braços. Aquele era o lugar que ela sempre devia estar. Era o lugar dela.

A tarde passou rapidamente com brincadeiras e loucuras da minha família e logo a noite veio, e Bella estava exausta. Antes que meus irmãos loucos inventassem outro jogo, eu dei boa noite a todos e subi para o meu quarto com Bella em meus braços.

- Ah, Ed.. estava tão legal. – Ela reclamou, enquanto eu a deitava na cama e ia buscar uma camisa velha minha para ela.

- Não brigue comigo. Você tem que dormir. – Eu disse sorrindo. Vi que ela estava com os olhos quase fechando e bocejava sem parar.

- Mas eu não estou com sono. – Retrucou, como uma criança mal criada.

- Não está? – Eu falei ironicamente, enquanto tirava sua blusa com delicadeza. – Sei.

Coloquei a minha camisa nela, enquanto ela ficava mais e mais mole. Depois a enrolei no cobertor e a posicionei no meu peito gelado. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e abriu os olhos para me encarar.

- Esse dia foi perfeito, Ed. – Sussurrou sonolenta.

Eu beijei o seu coro cabeludo e sorri calmamente.

- Eu sei que foi, mas agora descanse. – Disse, enquanto passava a mão pelas suas costas.

Ela suspirou longamente de novo e então fechou os olhos, relaxando mais e mais.

- Quer que eu cante? – Perguntei com todo o meu amor.

Ela abriu um sorriso radiante e grunhiu um sim.

- Catipillar in the tree. How you wonder who you'll be? Can't go far,but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry. Hold on tight. Promise you there will come a day ..Butterfly fly away – Cantei lentamente em seu ouvido, sentindo-a arfar. Instantes depois, quando eu a repeti, ela estava dormindo tranquilamente.

_Tradução_: Larva na árvore. Como você sabe quem você vai ser? Não pode ir longe, mas sempre pode sonhar. Eu desejo que você possa e você vai. Não se preocupe. Agüente firme. Prometo a você que vai chegar o dia... Borboleta voe. ( Foi o melhor que pude. Essa música é meio que uma canção de ninar. Eu escutei em Hannah Montana: The Movie, e achei ela muito bonitinha. A tradução literal é essa.)

_Fim do Capítulo XXI_

**N/A: **Me perdoem pela demora.. semana de provas, viagens e tudo aconteceu. Prometo postar amanha o outro. Agora que estou de férias tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

Outra fic minha já esta sendo preparada, irei postá-la, quando essa terminar.

Comentem! Eu amo vocês e todos os comentários malucos que voces deixam!

Promeeeeeto não demorar nunca mais!

/

Ari


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII – A caçada.**

_Narrado por James._

Peguei mais uma vez o tufo dos cabelos _dela_. Aquele odor fazia a minha garganta arder e me excitava ao mesmo tempo. Como uma humana tão tola e facilmente manipulada poderia ter um cheiro tão único e saboroso?

Ao mesmo tempo em que veio o seu cheiro magnífico eu senti aquele odor característico de uma pessoa _marcada_. Não é como se eu entendesse muito disso, porém eu sabia que ela sofrera o pacto e isso era o que mais me intrigava.

Havia outro vampiro na reta dela? Ou então eu estava absurdamente enganado?

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Eu a conseguiria e então a mataria de uma bem dolorosa e prazerosa.

Eu já conseguia ouvir o seu grito lotado de medo e pânico em minha mente e isso era o suficiente para me deixar alheio a tudo, de me excitar até doer.

A idéia de ter um outro vampiro envolvido só deixou as coisas melhores, dando um toque de ação ao que seria bem fácil.

Lembrei de Ethan e sorri perversamente. Fiquei feliz ao saber que ele tinha morrido, pelo menos assim eu não teria de matá-lo. Um cadáver nojento a menos em minhas mãos.

Como ele havia sido tão tolo em pensar que eu simpatizava com ele? Eu só estava o manipulando para fazer a parte mais chata e monótona do jogo. Ele só estava preparando as coisas para mim, era apenas um peão descartável em minhas mãos cruéis e impiedosas.

O tufo de cabelos havia sido muito útil, assim eu não correria o risco de perdê-la. Qualquer coisa era só fazer uma visita à Demetri e levar àquele precioso emaranhado de pelos para que ele a encontrasse em qualquer lugar do mundo. Era tão útil ser amigo dos Volturi.

E então, mandei Ethan iniciar o jogo para mim. Precisava do sangue dela.. o sangue que iniciaria a caçada, seria o mesmo que terminaria com ela. Que daria a bandeirada final, naquela que eu sairia vitorioso e triunfante.

Apesar de não ter trazido o sangue até mim como o combinado. Ele estava bastante sujo para que eu pudesse oficializar o inicio de meu jogo excitante e prazeroso. O jogo que eu era experiente e mestre.

Agora tudo estava a meu favor. Tudo mesmo.

Era só ir ao encontro dela e criar uma maneira de vê-la gritar e correr de mim, como uma gazela foge de seu predador. Seria ótimo vê-la implorar por piedade, em meus pés, fazendo tudo o que eu quisesse. Seria melhor ainda mata-la, vendo a vida fugir de seus olhos chocolates.

Seria ótimo então depois abusar de seu corpo sem vida, como eu fazia com todas as minhas vitimas. Era uma marca minha. Como um _slogan_.

Não seria ótimo. Seria maravilhoso.

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o meu corpo, enquanto eu sentia o veneno escorrendo pelos meus dentes. As minhas fantasias com o sangue de Isabella Swan já estavam passando dos limites, porém eu não poderia me apressar. Como sempre, daria um golpe inteligente e sagaz onde ninguém poderia fugir.

_Toc toc._

Um humano na porta desligou-me de meus pensamentos. Senti o cheiro de Nadia, uma drogada que era praticamente a minha prostituta particular.

- Entre. – Falei todo pomposo.

O legal de ser um traficante de drogas bem nomeado era o reconhecimento. Eu era tratado como um rei , como o dono de todas aquelas pessoas que se viciavam irremediavelmente em meu produto.

- James. – Nadia falou me lançando aquele olhar lotado de malícia.

Eu dei um meio sorriso, indicando que ela poderia se aproximar. Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira, como se fosse um trono, no meio de uma sala vazia. Aquele era o meu quartel general.

- Estou fazendo tudo o que me pediu. – Ela falou, parecendo ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

- Se veio aqui para me falar sobre as suas ocupações, vou pedir para que saia, Nadia. Não tenho tempo de fingir que estou interessado. – Fui curto e grosso, de um jeito que eu sabia que excitava as pessoas.

- Hmm.. eu só estive me perguntando o que você quer fazer em Olympia. – Ela falou, aproximando-se e ajoelhando-se na minha frente como uma boa criada.

- Assuntos pessoas. Preciso visitar uma garota em Forks. Ela está _morrendo_ de saudades de mim. – Falei com um sorriso perverso.

Percebi que Nadia não gostara muito disso, mas realmente não liguei. Apenas a peguei pelo cabelo e dei um tapa na sua cara, rindo em seguida.

- Venha, Nadia, sua cobra. Eu preciso me aliviar. – Levantei e fui a arrastando até o meu quarto.

Precisava ter mais fantasias com Isabella Swan, o que seria meio difícil com aquele cheiro repugnante de Nadia invadindo as minhas narinas.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen._

- Argh! Eu não quero que você vá. – Ela resmungou, me encarando com aquela expressão de criança contrariada.

Ela estava com os braços ao redor da minha cintura, me agarrando com toda a força que tinha, tentando me impedir de ir "caçar" com os meus irmãos. Ok, ela sabia que nós não iríamos caçar. Era tudo uma grande desculpa para ir procurar por James.

E era isso que a irritava. Era o medo e a insegurança.

- Eu preciso ir, Bell.. – Falei, tentando me soltar.

Ela foi me largando lentamente. Conseguia entender a relutância dela, porque eu mesmo a sentia. Sabia como era torturante ficar distante com o medo ocupando nosso coração e deixando-nos mais aflitos e loucos pelo reencontro.

- Prometa que vai voltar. – Ela pediu manhosa.

Eu a beijei com todo meu amor e a abracei gentilmente, tentando passar a segurança que nem existia em meu corpo.

- Eu prometo. – Falei, beijando seus olhos que começaram a lacrimejar.

- Pense, Bella. – Alice, a minúscula irritante decidiu interferir. – Será legal uns dias só de mulheres, não acha?

- Dias?! – Ela gritou em choque. – Você vai me abandonar por _dias_?

- Vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível, entendeu? Comporte-se e obedeça tudo que Esme disser. – Eu beijei a testa dela e fui me afastando.

- Se você estiver cogitando a idéia de fazer uma saída de homens nesse meio tempo, eu saberei! – Ela gritou me ameaçando.

Eu caí na gargalhada. Ela era absurda.

- Nada de chamar strippers, Alice. –Alertei, antes de sair de casa ao encontro de meus irmãos.

Porém nesse meio tempo encontrei Rosalie e ela parecia ansiosa para falar comigo. Seu corpo estava meio tenso e ela parecia embaraçada.

Nunca havia a visto daquela forma.

- Acho que tudo isto está errado, Edward. Muito errado. – Ela falou com sinceridade.

- Continue.. – Pedi meio relutante.

- Você e ela. É errado e é cruel. – Ela ralhou com um olhar acusador. – Você não tem idéia das coisas que está tirando dela. Que esta roubando. Ela podia ter uma vida normal, um marido humano que pudesse vê-la se cortar com um papel ou com uma faca quando ela estivesse fazendo o almoço, sem sentir dor e sem precisar se afastar. Ela podia ter filhos, Edward.. poderia viver ao lado de uma pessoa.. envelhecer.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Em choque. Porque eu sabia que Rosalie estava falando a verdade, e isso era o que mais me machucava.

- Você acha que eu nunca pensei nisso? – Sussurrei em resposta.

- Não parece.

- Rose, nós necessitamos um do outro. Nós estamos conectados de uma forma que não tem mais volta. Não vivemos um sem o outro. – Peguei um ar e voltei a falar. – Se por um acaso ela cansasse de mim.. ela enxergasse o que você está falando, eu me afastaria. Eu a deixaria ser feliz. Porque esse é o objetivo de minha existência.

Rosalie então sorriu e pegou a minha mão.

- Eu quero vê-lo feliz, Edward, porém é triste ver você estragar algo que eu sempre desejei com todas as forças. É horrível vê-la abrir mão de tudo isso.

- Obrigada por se abrir comigo, irmã. – Agradeci, ao ouvir Emmett gritar que estávamos atrasados. – Prometa que tomará conta dela.

- Eu tomarei. Se isso os faz feliz. – Ela deu os ombros e eu me afastei.

Por que a todo momento a palavra _casamento_ me perseguia? Por que agora isso não parecia mais tão estanho e sim certo aos meus olhos? Por que eu sempre me pegava pensando nela com um vestido branco pomposo? Por que eu me via chamando-a de Senhora Cullen?

Afinal, onde estava o antigo Edward?

Eu não sabia e nem gostaria de saber, porque o novo estava me agradando. Porque com o novo eu tinha Isabella, e Isabella para mim singnificava felicidade, amor, paz e tranqüilidade. Significava tudo.

Até mesmo casamento.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan._

- A casa é nossa! – Alice gritou assim que os meninos partiram. Eu olhei para ela e revirei os olhos, rindo um pouco.

Esme apareceu e comemorou com ela, fazendo uma caretinha. Ela aproximou-se de mim e pousou a mão em meu ombro, como se quisesse me apoiar. Me dar um suporte. Eu sorri para ela em resposta.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela sussurrou com os olhos brilhando. – Eu sei como se sente, mas eles sabem se cuidar, Bella.

Eu tentei ficar mais calma, só que era praticamente impossível. Saber que eu estava colocando a família inteira em perigo deixava-me louca e frustrada, porque eu não podia fazer nada. Eu era apenas uma humana frágil e inútil.

Enquanto eles estavam abrindo mão da tranqüilidade e se arriscando, eu estava sentada em uma casa, sem fazer nada, esperando que as noticias ruins viesses. Esperando que um mensageiro entrasse na casa e avisasse que eles haviam morrido por mim.

Odiava a idéia de trazer problemas a todos que estavam a minha volta. Principalmente a Edward.

- Obrigada. – Falei, sem jeito.

Não havia percebido que Rosalie estava na porta e que ela me encarava intensamente. De repente ela sorriu e aproximou-se com toda a sua beleza, fazendo-me inveja-la dos pés a cabeça.

- Tudo vai dar certo. – Ela falou com simpatia.

Era estranho ela estar se dirigindo a mim daquela forma. Sempre havia sido indiferente e distante, e agora parecia querer se aproximar. Querer até mesmo me confortar.

- Eu não estou preocupada comigo. – Afirmei, escondendo o meu rosto com as mãos. – Estou preocupada com vocês. Eu já causei tantos problemas pra essa família.

- Problemas? – Ela perguntou, levantando o meu rosto com o seu dedo macio e frio. – Quais são esses problemas? Eu realmente não me recordo de nenhum.

- Hmm. Eu.. – Eu fiquei sem fala, tentando lembrar de alguma coisa a meu favor. – Jared e os lobisomens.

- Não conta. – Ela disse, sorrindo sadicamente. – Esse é um preconceito antigo. Você foi apenas um motivo a _mais_ para o atrito.

Eu mordi o meu lábio e quando ia começar a retrucar ela me calou com o seu dedo.

- Próximo.

- Eu.. fiz Edward sofrer, e conseqüentemente vocês sofreram.

- Hmm.. vocês fez Edward sofrer depois de lhe fornecer os melhores dias de sua existência. E fez isso sem consciência, achando que ele era um assassino maníaco e mentiroso.

- Agora estou colocando vocês em perigo. – Eu estava histérica. Esme me abraçou e afagou meus cabelos.

- Nós protegemos a nossa família acima de tudo. – Ela disse docemente.

Eu senti o meu coração parar, enquanto a encarava com o cenho franzido. Aquelas palavras me emocionaram e fizeram o meu coração bater mais forte no peito.

- Uau. – Sussurrei entorpecida.

Nunca pensei que tais palavras pudessem me trazer tanta felicidade.

- Nós só temos que lhe agradecer por cativar Edward e por fazê-lo enxergar o sentido de sua vida. Sem você ele seria apenas um vampiro medíocre e prepotente. – Alice falou, juntando-se à nós.

- Bem vinda à família Cullen. – Todas falaram me dando um abraço coletivo.

- Own! Obrigada! – Falei, as abraçando de volta.

- Agora, vamos à festa! – Alice gritou, afastando-se e ligando um som num volume bem alto. Eu dei risada e fui para perto dela, que dançava como uma louca.

As outras duas me seguiram, rindo da idiotice da baixinha morena.

- Yay! Finalmente vamos poder fazer as perguntas que queríamos para Bella! – Alice falou para Rosalie com um olhar maligno.

Eu engoli um seco e respirei fundo. Sabia que estava ferrada nas mãos delas.

- Temos tantas coisas pra fazer! – Rosalie falou, pegando uma listinha que tinha em seu bolso.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fiz uma careta.

- Pensei que estávamos em guerra. – Falei meio perdida.

- Guerra? – Todas perguntaram juntas.

- É. Com James. – Senti que meu rosto estava corando.

- Nah! – O coro respondeu novamente.

- No momento estamos de _folga_. – Esme falou, sentando-me no sofá, começando a trançar o meu cabelo.

- Exatamente. – Alice pegou o meu pé em sua mão pequena e começou a massageá-lo. – Então, será proibido qualquer assunto relacionado à: James, lutas e tristezas do mundo violento.

- Somente assuntos felizes e relaxantes. – Rosalie ficou na minha frente, sorrindo.

- Uau. – Falei ainda meio tonta, enquanto elas trabalhavam em mim. – Isso aqui parece mais é um spa.

Elas riram.

- Nós sempre quisemos uma bonequinha, entende? – Alice disse, apertando um ponto dolorido.

- Alguém para maquiar, pentear e arrumar. E você é perfeita para isso. – Rosalie continuou a linha de raciocínio da irmã.

- Eu não quero ser a _Barbie_ de vocês! – Reclamei com um toque de humor, fazendo-as rir.

- Tarde demais. – Esme se pronunciou, enquanto terminava o seu penteado.

- Argh. Me sinto no salão de beleza. – Comentei, fazendo uma careta.

Elas riram e reviraram os olhos.

- Como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim. – Zombaram.

- É. Péssima! – Falei fazendo cara de nojo.

- Pois é bom se acostumar. Você é a irmãzinha que agente sempre quis. – Alice apertou as minhas bochechas e eu soltei um longo suspiro.

Elas não estavam brincando quando disseram que ficariam me paparicando. Perguntei-me se aquilo era um pedido de Edward, ou então era a loucura delas por uma boneca ambulante.

Parecia ser uma forma de me distrair e de me fazer esquecer dos problemas que eu enfrentava.

E elas estavam tendo êxito nisso.

Em nenhum momento mais eu pensara em James, só servia espaço na minha cabeça para me preocupar com a loucura que elas estavam fazendo no meu cabelo, rosto e unhas. Ou então, eu ficava rindo das histórias pornográficas de Rosalie.

Ela e Emmett eram as pessoas mais pervertidas que eu conhecia, agora não havia mais dúvida.

- No começo.. eu e o ursão não conseguíamos parar, Bella. – Ela confessou fazendo uma cara de safada.

Nós rimos.

Ficava imaginando como ela não tinha vergonha de falar aquilo na frente de Esme. Se fosse comigo eu estaria no mínimo corada e gaguejando.

- Era horrível. – Alice falou, fazendo cara de nojo.

Estávamos sentadas em circulo no chão, contando histórias umas pras outras. Rosalie pintava a minha unha do pé e Alice e Esme estavam ao seu lado, ouvindo atentas. Parecíamos quatro amigas em uma noite de festa do pijama.

Aquilo me fez sorrir. Eu nunca havia tido uma noite daquelas. Nunca tinha tido alguma amiga com que pudesse confiar tanto e que me sentisse tão a vontade. Era tão bom se sentir querida e amada por pessoas que não eram da sua família.

Bom, pelo menos não de sangue.

- Eu tive de bloquear as minhas visões por um bom tempo. E Edward evitava ao máximo ficar em casa. Não faz realmente bem para as pessoas com dons especiais, um casal tão.. erótico. – Todas nós rimos.

- Tive até que comprar uma casa pra eles. – Esme continuou, expressando a mesma cara que Alice. – Eles eram extremamente barulhentos.

- Oh! – Rosalie a cortou. – Então foi por isso que recebemos a casa?

- Ou melhor dizendo, _as casas._ – Alice corrigiu.

Eu as fitei com o cenho franzido.

- Eles quebraram várias e várias casas. Umas dez no mínimo. - Esme fez questão de me explicar. Eu senti o meu rosto esquentando e imaginei eu e Edward quebrando várias casas.

A saudade se apertou em meu peito.

- Uau! – Falei atônita.

- Emmett é meio violento, sabe. – Rosalie deu mais um de seus sorrisos pervertidos e eu, Alice e Esme soltamos um gemido de nojo.

De repente todas começamos a rir

- Agora a pergunta que não quer calar. – Alice disse, lançando um olhar às outras duas vampiras deslumbrantes. – Como é Edward na cama?

Eu as fitei fazendo uma careta e corei absurdamente.

- Como é que é? – Falei em choque.

Elas pareciam extasiadas para saber, como se a vida delas dependesse disso.

- Como ele é? É bom? Satisfatório? Mediano? Perfeito? – Rosalie perguntou, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Eu olhei para Esme e percebi que ela também me encarava com expectativa. Aquilo não devia ser normal.

- Queremos detalhes! – Alice bateu palmas e quase quicou no lugar.

Detalhes? O quê?!

Eu estava em choque. Não queria dar detalhes da minha transa com Edward para a mãe dele. E nem para as irmãs dele. Era vergonhoso demais, errado demais. É a mesma coisa de você querer conversar sobre menstruação com o seu pai.

Simplesmente não dá.

Eu fiquei sem fala e continuei com a mesma expressão de antes. Elas riam de mim pedindo por detalhes e implorando por respostas.

- Vamos, Bella!

- Isso é tão .. errado. – Falei lentamente.

- Não tenha vergonha. Sempre nos perguntamos disso, e nunca soubemos de alguma menina que ele transou. Ele nunca as apresentava.

Eu me senti honrada. Era a primeira menina a ser apresentada como namorada de Edward. Uma felicidade apoderou-se de meu coração e eu sorri bobamente.

- Ele é fantástico, ok. – Falei com simplicidade, sem as encarar.

- Só isso? – Elas falaram juntas. – Queremos mais!

- O que querem saber? – Gemi em derrota, as encarando.

- Qual foi o lugar mais estranho?

- Er.. na mesa de casa. – Comentei, desviando o olhar. Senti que estava corada. As lembranças logo inundaram a minha mente.

- Uau! – Alice falou.

- O meu foi embaixo de uma mesa de um restaurante. – Rosalie contou enquanto perdia-se em memórias. – Eu e Emm estávamos explodindo, não agüentamos.

- É, agente lembra disso. – Esme falou. – Tsc.. tsc..

Nós rimos.

- Hmm.. em cima da árvore. – Alice contou. Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – É tão.. selvagem.

Todas nós viramos para Esme a encarando com expectativa e até mesmo com medo. Eu não sabia se queria ou não ouvir.

- Hmm. Em uma sala de _UTI_. - Ela declarou envergonhada. Sabia que se fosse humana estaria corada tanto quanto eu.

- Como assim? - Falei ainda meio chocada.

- Ele estava de plantão naquela noite. Bem na _UTI_, e eu tive uma súbita vontade de brincar de médico. E então cheguei no hospital e o arrastei para uma sala. - Ela calou-se e ficou sem foco, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Aquele _pi pi pi_ dos aparelhos me deixava excitada.

- É uma boa idéia. - Pensei alto e logo em seguida levei a mão a boca.

Todas elas explodiram em risadas.

- Sua safada! - Murmuravam e gritavam.

E a noite continuou assim, falamos bobagens atrás de bobagens, jogamos alguns jogos ridículos, ouvimos música, contamos histórias. Coisas típicas de meninas. E então quando já era bem tarde, decidiram me levar para o quarto de Edward onde eu dormiria.

Aquela foi a pior parte. Os medos e as aflições voltaram quando eu fiquei sozinha. Apesar de Alice ter assegurado que nada aconteceria comigo, que elas estavam vigiando, isso não me acalmava.

Porque o meu medo não era por mim. Era por Edward, que estava lá fora procurando um assassino por mim.

Eu estremeci e puxei o cobertor pra cima da cabeça. A cama estava abafada e vazia sem ele, deixando-me amedrontada e confusa. Eu não conseguiria dormir sem a sua canção me acalmando, ou então sem suas mãos frias me acariciando.

Fiquei rolando de um lado pro outro, e nada do sono chegar. Apenas eu permanecia quieta, pensando. Deixei por um momento todos os assuntos proibidos vagarem pela minha mente, fazendo com que eu fechasse as mãos em punhos e ofegasse.

O telefone tocou instantes depois, fazendo com que eu pulasse na cama.

- Alô? - Atendi.

- _Isso não é horário de moça de família estar acordada._ - A voz dele preencheu a minha mente, fazendo o meu coração disparar e eu suspirar de alivio.

- Não sabe como é bom ouvir a sua voz. - Sussurrei, escondendo de novo o rosto embaixo das cobertas.

- _Bell... você tem que descansar, meu amor._ - A sua voz tranqüila e delicada fez com que o sono chegasse com força.

Eu abracei o travesseiro e por um momento fechei os olhos e fingi que ele estava ali.

- Cante pra mim. - Eu pedi, entorpecida.

- _Eu faço tudo o que você pedir, minha Bella._ - Ele respondeu, e então começou a cantar a minha canção de ninar. Ouvi-a duas vezes e fui amolecendo cada vez mais. Depois tudo o que veio foi a escuridão e a imagem de uma larva de árvore.

Sabia que eu era que nem ela. Fraca, simples, mortal. Porém, eu também sabia que um dia viraria borboleta.

E eu voaria para longe. Junto com Edward.

- _Butterfly fly away._ - A voz dele sussurrou. ( Tradução: Borboleta voe)

**xxx**

_Narrado por James._

Quando os gatos saem.. os ratos fazem a festa.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan._

Os homens já haviam ido há três dias. Tudo estava perfeitamente bem, sem nenhum problema aparente. Conviver com elas era fácil e legal, o tempo se passava rápido o suficiente e a conversa fluía tranquilamente.

Elas davam o espaço necessário a mim. Respeitavam o meu território. Porém, estavam sempre ao meu lado para me animar e não me deixar abater.

Essa cumplicidade que havia surgido entre nós era fantástica, parecia que eu as conhecia há décadas. Agíamos como uma família. Esme sempre tão amável, tendo uma palavra doce de conforto em seus lábios. Rosalie e a sua elegância e gênio forte, ela era uma pessoa muito franca, que sempre estava lá para lhe dizer a verdade sem medo e restrições. Alice era a mais animada de todas, sempre estava pulando ou comemorando algo, uma pessoa otimista e encantadora.

Cada uma tinha o seu charme, a sua qualidade, e quando estavam juntas causavam um grande conforte, me animando, fazendo com que eu me sentisse em casa.

- Odeio o frio. - Alice disse. Estava encarando a parede de vidro que ficava atrás da casa.

Eu revirei os olhos, ajeitando mais o cobertor que estava cobrindo o meu corpo. Estávamos todas sentadas no sofá da casa, vendo a chuva cair e o vento soprar.

- Nós não podemos sair e brincar no lago. - Ela fez um bico de criança e fechou a cara.

- Eu estou com saudade de Emmett. - Rosalie retrucou.

- E eu de Jasper. - Como se sempre Alice não conseguia ficar quieta mais do que um minuto.

- Parece que faz décadas que eles foram. - Esme falou lentamente.

Eu fiquei quieta. Toda aquela dor e sofrimento eram por minha conta. A separação deles, o perigo constante e tudo mais. Eu era a namorada mais terrível de todo o mundo.

O silêncio nos alcançou pela milésima vez naquele dia. Cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos, inertes, com as expressões vazias.

Elas ficavam paradas como pedras, enquanto eu me mexia desconfortavelmente.

- Não está com fome, Bella? - Esme falou, levantando o olhar pra mim.

- Não. Obrigada, Esme. - Agradeci, restabelecendo o silêncio.

De repente, Alice arfou e levou a mão ao peito. Sabia que ela estava vendo alguma coisa e isso me assustou. Senti o meu coração acelerando e o ar faltando em meus pulmões. Sabia que alguma coisa havia dado errado e isso estava me matando.

Ela estava olhando para o nada, em desespero. Rosalie e Esme já estavam ao seu lado, a encarando, ambas apreensivas.

- O que foi, Alice? O que você viu? - Esme perguntou, passando a mão em seus cabelos curtos e despontados.

- James. - Ela sussurrou. - Eu preciso ligar pro Edward!

Ela ainda estava em transe. Esme colocou um telefone na mão dela e ela discou. Nada se passava na minha cabeça, eu estava em choque, paralisada. Se ela precisava ligar pra ele, nada havia acontecido _ainda_.

- Edward! - Ela falou. - James está muito próximo. - Uma pausa rápida, e ela continuou. - Não. Está tudo bem com ela, Edward. - Uma pausa bem mais longa. - Isso. Venha rápido!

E ela desligou.

Todas nós continuávamos na mesma posição a encarando.

- Ele está muito perto. - Ela falou. - Eu pude vê-lo chegando próximo ao lago. Ele estava curioso com um sorriso satisfeito.

Eu senti meu coração voltando a bater. Soltei um suspiro de alivio e arfei. Ele estava a salvo!

Esme me abraçou e me aconchegou em seus braços frios e angelicais. Ela devia achar que aquela minha reação era de medo.

- Calma, minha querida. Tudo vai ficar bem. - Ela sussurrou.

- Como eles estão? - Perguntei para Alice.

- Preocupados, mas bem. - Ela respondeu. Estava anormalmente seria. - Venha. Vamos escondê-la. O quarto mais bem protegido é o de Carlisle, lá você ficará mais segura.

Eu fui caminhando com elas, sentindo a tensão no ar. Era como se aquilo houvesse de repente se tornado em um campo de batalha, onde o nosso inimigo se aproximava cada vez mais.

Toda a tranqüilidade havia sumido, deixando espaço para a agonia.

Eu estava tremendo e ofegando sem perceber. Só me liguei quando Esme colocou a minha cabeça em seu peito, ao chegar no quarto dela e de Carlisle. Rosalie estava na porta, enquanto Alice saíra do quarto para resolver algumas coisas que eu desconhecia.

- Ele já vai chegar, Bella. - Ela tentou me acalmar.

- E se alguma coisa acontecer? E se algum de vocês se machucar? - Falei lotada de desespero.

- Nada vai acontecer, meu bem. Absolutamente nada. - Ela me tranqüilizou.

Eu queria realmente acreditar naquelas palavras. Queria ter a certeza de que ele e a sua família ficariam bem. Mas o medo e a insegurança eram maiores.

Uns instantes depois Esme me deixou.

Eu estava nervosa demais para deitar ou sentar, portanto fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto. Eu queria cavar um buraco ali e me enterrar. Queria que toda aquela tortura acabasse.

Queria enfim poder viver o meu Conto de Fadas.

Minutos mais tarde Alice entrou no quarto com uma pilha de roupas. Ela parecia um pouco assustada e nervosa, concentrada demais. Eu sorri para ela de uma forma nada convincente.

- Coloque essas roupas para disfarçar um pouco o cheiro. - Ela pediu seriamente. - Não vai adiantar muito, mas é só isso que podemos fazer.

Senti que ela estava frustrada. Como se se culpasse.

- Alice.. - Eu a chamei, tocando seu braço. - Nada aconteceu ainda. Fique tranqüila.. o futuro pode ser mudado a partir das escolhas corretas.

Ela sorriu fraquinho e me abraçou.

- Obrigada, Bella.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Prometi, tentando convencer a mim mesma.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen _

Frustração.

Esse era o sentimento que predominava em meu corpo, mente e alma. Por mais que eu me esforçasse e tentasse ser otimista, era impossível. Já haviam se passado três dias e nada de James. Minhas tentativas mais criativas nunca davam certo, o que me deixava cada vez mais irritado.

Eu não sabia se estava mais bravo pelo fato de um único vampiro estar acabando comigo, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle, ou se era pelo fato de ele estar fazendo isso pela _minha_ Bella. Ambas as coisas me irritavam a um ponto de me deixarem tremulo e louco por briga e morte.

Eu estava parecendo Emmett.

- Edward, acho melhor voltarmos. - Carlisle falou pela milésima vez. Eu podia ver na mente de todos que eles estavam ávidos por isso, mas eu não concordava. Não era a mulher deles que estava em perigo.

- Eu quero pegar esse cara. - Falei sério. - Não quero dar a chance de ele chegar próximo dela. Não quero que ele pense mais nela. Que ele a deseje.

Meu pai colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Eu sei, filho, mas não está dando resultado. Acho melhor ficarmos lá. - Ele tomou um ar para falar o que estava pensando. - Imagine se..

Eu sabia o que ele ia falar e já estava pensando nas palavras amaldiçoadas, porém o telefone o cortou. Eu encarei o visor e li _Bella. _

Meu coração inexistente pulou em meu peito e eu arfei. Atendi ansioso por ouvir a sua voz.

- _Edward!_ - Uma voz falou. E não era a de Bella. Pela voz de Alice alguma coisa havia acontecido. Parecia que as palavras de Carlisle estavam se realizando.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? - Perguntei desesperado, já correndo em direção a Forks.

Meus irmãos e meu pai me seguiam, ansiosos e tão temerosos como eu.

- _James está muito próximo._ - Aquelas palavras eram a que eu mais temia. O desespero tomou conta de mim e eu corri mais rápido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa a ela? Como ela está? Oh, meu deus! - Falei, passando a mão pelo cabelo e sentindo que eu ia ter um ataque.

- _Não. Ela está bem._ - Eu suspirei ao escutar as palavras de minha irmã.

- Levem-na para o quarto de Carlisle e providencie tudo para ela ficar protegida. Estaremos aí o mais rápido possível.

Eu não precisei falar nada para os outros, simplesmente continuei a correr como se daquilo dependesse a minha vida. Nunca me sentira com tanto medo e com tanto desespero. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar o que faria se a perdesse.. eu não conseguia nem pensar nisso sem sofrer.

Eu a amava tanto que chegava a dor. Era impossível sobreviver sem ela.

Como uma pessoa poderia desejar a morte de uma pessoa tão boa e tão pura. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão má e tão cruel?

Lembrei de meus dias negros e a vergonha tomou conta de mim. _Eu_ já havia desejado a morte dela. Já estivera naquela situação. E só agora podia enxergar o quanto isso era errado e repugnante. Só agora podia entender e me arrepender de tudo o que fizera no meu passado sombrio.

- Eu não posso perdê-la, meu amor. - Sussurrei.

Uma vontade absurda de chorar me invadiu e me fez sentir uma dor no pescoço. Era um choro seco, sem lágrimas, porém muito mais doloroso. Eu chorava de medo, aflição e de amor.

Eu chorava por ela. Porque a amava tanto que seria impossível e torturante perdê-la.

A raiva também chegou e me fez rosnar alto. De repente uma esperança e uma força de vontade acalmaram meu coração e me deixaram mais confiante. Eu sabia que nada aconteceria com ela, porque eu não deixaria.

Nunca mais sairia de perto dela. Não daria a possibilidade de alguém fazer mal a ela.

Eu já perdera a noção do tempo, assim como da velocidade e da distancia. Estava perdido em meus sentimentos, ansiando tê-la em meus braços. Sempre dizem que agente só dá valor as coisas quando agente as perde: Comigo não aconteceria assim.

Agora eu tinha a mais plena certeza de que a amaria por toda a minha eternidade. Que esse sentimento era mais do que eterno, era profundo e único. Tive a confirmação de que ela era a garota perfeita.

E eu não a deixaria escapar de mim.

Ficaria com ela a todo instante até o momento que ela cansasse de mim. Que ela me pedisse para partir. Ficaria a protegendo até o momento que o corpo dela sucumbisse a velhice e ela deixasse esse mundo. E então, em seguida eu estaria partindo a seu encontro.

A minha vida era ela.

Avistei a minha casa de longe e suspirei aliviado. Pude ler os pensamentos de Alice, Rosalie e Esme. Nada havia acontecido. Ela estava no quarto de meu pai, andando de um lado pro outro, nervosa.

Ouvi o coração dela batendo fortemente. Aquele era o melhor som de todos. Trazia-me tranqüilidade e felicidade, porque era a confirmação de que ela estava ali. De que não era um sonho.

Corri para dentro de casa e subi as escadas rapidamente, sem parar para falar com ninguém. Quando cheguei na frente do quarto parei. Respirei uma ou duas vezes e sorri. Ela estava ali dentro, andando de um lado pro outro, resmungando.

Abri a porta sem fazendo nenhum ruído e fiquei a encarando. Estava maravilhosa. Parecia que as mulheres haviam cuidado dela. O cabelo estava escovado, as unhas pintadas e ela usava um vestido.

Suspirei aliviado.

- Argh! Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido! - Ela falou, sem me ver ainda. - Ele costumava ser rápido. Provavelmente um leão o atacou, ou ele está com a amante.

Eu não agüentei e ri. Ela virou-se rapidamente e me encarou com os olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas.

- Para a sua infelicidade, um leão não me atacou. - Falei com um sorriso torto.

Ela correu para os meus braços, jogando-se em cima de mim com desespero.

- Seu idiota! - Ela me socava e me beijava ao mesmo tempo. Os seus lábios estavam no meu pescoço, e ela inspirava o meu cheiro. - Por que me fez esperar por tanto tempo?

- Desculpe. - Eu a peguei no colo e fui caminhando com ela para a cama. - Vim o mais rápido possível.

A deitei na cama de Carlisle com a cabeça em meu colo. Os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e as bochechas coradas. Seus lábios pediam para serem beijados, enquanto minhas mãos coçavam para acariciá-la.

Enquanto fui descendo a cabeça ela me brecou, segurando meu rosto com as mãos quentes e macias.

- Er.. - Ela falou, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

- Não posso te beijar? - Perguntei fazendo uma caretinha.

- Não é isso. - Ela corou mais ainda e desviou o olhar. - Estamos na cama de seus pais, Ed.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Deixe de ser tão conservadora, Bell.. lembre-se de quem nasceu em 1918 fui eu. - Tentei abaixar a cabeça novamente, mas fui impedido por ela. Soltei um suspiro cansado.

- Não fique bravo. - Ela pediu, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Eu te entendo. - Falei com paciência, sorrindo bem fraco.

Tudo o que eu precisava no momento ela estava me negando. Queria tanto poder senti-la em meus braços. Dizer que a amava, depois de um longo beijo apaixonado.

Ela - sentindo a minha tensão - passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e se aproximou, me apertando em seu corpo quente e pequeno. Ouvi o coração dela acelerado, enquanto ela me abraçava.

- Fiquei com tanto medo. - Ela confessou, beijando o meu rosto.

- Eu também, Bell. Muito mesmo. - Falei, sentando-a em meu colo, deixando-a me explorar.

Ela beijou o canto de meus lábios e estremeceu. Me encarou com intensidade e depois olhou para a porta, receosa.

- Hmm.. Desculpa, Carlisle. - Então ela me beijou, pegando-me completamente desprevenido.

Eu a correspondi da mesma forma entusiasmada. Abri meus lábios, enquanto ela penetrava a sua língua quente em minha boca fria, causando o contraste perfeito. Eu estremeci e aprofundei mais o beijo, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

Nossas línguas se tocavam com freqüência e intensidade, fazendo o coração dela pular e o meu querer explodir de felicidade.

Quando nos separamos estávamos ofegantes e com um sorriso no rosto. Eu ajeitei o rosto dela em meu peito e fiquei a acariciando enquanto ela relaxava. Todo o meu medo fugindo de meu corpo.

- Andei pensando muito, Ed. - Ela falou, sem me encarar.

- Em que, amor?

- Nessa loucura toda. Em James. - Senti que ela estava hesitante, como se temesse conversar disso.

- E em que conclusão chegou?

- Hmm.. Nós estamos o subestimando, Edward. - Ela começou e eu fiquei interessado. A puxei para mais longe de meu peito, para encará-la nos olhos. - Ele é esperto demais. Se não já teria sido pego há muito tempo.

- Eu percebi isso. - Falei amargurado.

Ela passou a mão em meu rosto.

- Talvez estejamos fazendo a coisa errada. Talvez o objetivo dele não seja me capturar e sim me conhecer mais. - Ela tomou ar. - Hoje ele teve a oportunidade de me pegar. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ele sabia que vocês não estavam. É como se ele também os conhecesse, soubesse dos poderes de vocês. Se não, ele já teria se aproximado e já teria sido pego.

- E por que ele gostaria de te conhecer mais? - Perguntei intrigado. Tudo o que ela estava falando fazia sentido. - Ele só quer matá-la, amor.

- Eu sei.. mas isso para ele é um jogo, não é?

Eu assenti.

- Então.. a graça não vai estar em me capturar; Ele quer me atrair, para depois se divertir. - Ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto eu rosnei alto e abracei com força.

- Uau. - Falei. - Você me surpreendeu.

- Essa teoria faz sentido? - A voz dela estava lotada de insegurança.

- Muito. Estou realmente surpreso. Não sei como não pensamos nisso antes.. - Eu beijei o topo de cabeça dela. - Você foi fantástica.

Senti o sangue dela acumulando em seu rosto.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu bem baixo.

Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei a sua boca longamente, fazendo-a arfar. Ela estava tensa, parecia temerosa.

- Não se preocupe. - Sussurrei entre os seus lábios. - Nada vai lhe acontecer. Prometo que você estará segura.

E então de repente uma vontade imensa apoderou-se de mim, e um desejo que antes não era existente me fez agir por impulso e com o coração. Eu tomei a sua mão e entrelacei na minha, enquanto a encarava com intensidade.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, nós vamos nos mudar. Vamos viver em um lugar longe de tudo e de todos. Como um casal. - Sussurrei. - E se você ainda me quiser..

- Óbvio que vou querer. - Ela respondeu em um fio de voz, me cortando.

Tomei ar, enquanto sentia o meu coração inexistente batendo.

- Nós poderíamos nos casar. - Falei com um sorriso confiante. - Isso se você quisesse, óbvio.

Ela arregalou os olhos e levou as mãos para o peito. Ela puxava o ar, mas esse não vinha. Parecia que ela estava em estado de choque. Eu fiquei com medo, será que havia a matado?

- Respire, Bella. - Falei em seu ouvido, passando a mão em seu rosto.

Ela puxou o ar com força e esse veio. Agora ela estava ofegante, com o coração bombeando o sangue rapidamente.

- Você estava me pedindo em casamento? - Ela perguntou meio confusa.

Eu sorri.

- Sim, eu estava. - Tomei o rosto dela novamente em minhas mãos. - Sei que não tenho anel _ainda..._

- Eu aceito. - Ela respondeu com agilidade. E então riu alto, enquanto escapavam lágrimas de seus olhos. - Eu aceito!

Senti que fosse explodir. Eu estava noivo! A beijei com urgência e felicidade, enquanto ela me correspondia da mesma maneira.

- Eu amo você. - Sussurrei, colando nossas testas.

- Eu amo você, meu .. - Ela disse, passando a mão no meu peitoral. - .._ Noivo_.

Na minha mente não existia mais James, mais perigo, ou qualquer coisa. Só existia nós dois e o fato de que eu iria me casar em breve.

O mais breve possível.

_Fim do Capítulo XXIII_

**N/A: **Eu fui má e deixei vocês esperando mais do que o combinado, mas postei o mais rapido que pude. AHUAUHAUUHA.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu realmente adorei esse capitulo, principalmente o final! AUHAAHUAHUAUHA. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.. MUITO EM BREVE terá o próximo.

Quem queeeeeer? É só deixar review!

Amo voceeeees, tchutchucos. (L)


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Capítulo XXIV - Por você.

Por você eu dançaria tango no teto  
Eu limparia os trilhos do metrô  
Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador  
Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é  
_Viajaria a prazo pro inferno  
_Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno

Por você, por você.  
Por você, por você.

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

Olhei pela milésima vez a aliança que estava no meu dedo. Era linda e perfeita. Um cristal maravilhoso duro e frio a enfeitava, ele representava Edward. Eu não me cansava de olhar àquela jóia, porque ela era a prova de que eu estava realmente noiva. De que aquilo não era um sonho.

Aquela noite em que ele havia me pedido em casamento voltou a minha mente e eu sorri como uma boba. Havia sido inesperado e perfeito. Havia sido exatamente como o próprio Edward.

Lembrei também da reação de todos da família, a felicidade plena que eles ficaram, os pulinhos de alegria de Alice, as lagrimas secas de Esme, o sorriso confortador de Carlisle e até mesmo a piadinha pesada de Emmett.

Sorri e soltei um longo suspiro. Eu estava no quarto de Edward, deitada em nossa cama, comendo um pedaço de bolo que Esme havia feito. Edward havia ido caçar com os irmãos e vigiar um local que era suspeito. Uma casa em Olympia, uma cidadezinha próxima.

Só havia ficado eu, Alice, Esme e Rosalie. Essas estavam lá embaixo resolvendo os preparativos do meu casamento. Eu havia sido excluída, elas alegaram que devia ser surpresa. Que eu devia ver tudo apenas no dia.

Quem era eu para discordar das minhas novas parentes? Principalmente da sogra.

O meu celular começou a tocar, me assustando e me despertando do transe. Nem olhei para o visor, apenas atendi com um sorriso enorme, como todas as vezes.

- Olá, noivo-cadáver. - Era uma brincadeira nossa que havia surgido na noite em que ele havia me pedido.

- _Olá, Isabella Swan._ - Uma voz fria e diferente de qualquer outra que eu já havia escutado adentrou em meus ouvidos.

Eu congelei. Tentei puxar o ar pra falar, mas não veio nada.

- _Está sozinha? Responda apenas sim ou não. _- A voz repetiu.

- Sim. - Sussurrei.

- _A sua voz.. é melhor do que eu imaginava. _- Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

Eu engoli um seco. Sentei-me na cama, sentindo que o bolo que eu comera estava prestes a voltar. Pensei em gritar para Alice, Esme ou Rosalie, mas alguma coisa me dizia para ficar quieta.

- O que você quer? - Perguntei grossa reunindo toda a força que ainda me restava.

- _Te ver. Já estou cansado de esperar e de jogar esconde-esconde._ - James já expressava em sua voz a maldade. Só ela era capaz de me fazer tremer de medo. - _Sabe, Bella.. você foi uma presa que realmente me surpreendeu. Nunca pensei que humanos pudessem se envolver tanto com vampiros. Isso me inveja._

Ele brincou com o meu apelido em seus lábios e isso me irritou profundamente. Quem ele pensava que era? Tive vontade de xingá-lo e uma coragem brotou em meu peito graças a raiva.

- _Eles têm um controle e tanto. Principalmente Edward._ - Ele falou aquilo lentamente, e eu arfei de nervoso e de medo.

Edward! Oh, não! Ele sabia sobre Edward!

- _Foi por isso que eu adiei tanto nosso encontro. Eu estava extremamente curioso e quanto mais descobria, mais eu queria saber._ - Ele deu uma longa pausa, enquanto eu tentava controlar a minha respiração. - _Mas não quero matá-la de ansiedade. Sei que está louca para me ver._

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. - Falei irritada.

- _Oh, eu sei. Sei que você está louca para me ver.. e sabe por quê? Porque se você não vier até mim você literalmente vai casar com um cadáver. Na realidade, seriam cinzas.. mas você me entendeu._

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu estava em choque. Eu não sabia o que dizer e o que fazer. O desespero preenchia o meu corpo e me fazia ter convulsões. Como ele podia se rebaixar a tanto? Como ele podia fazer tudo isso por uma humana?

- _O que me diz? Você vai vir ou eu vou ter que matar o seu noivinho?_

- Eu vou. - Respondi em um fio de voz.

- _Agora sim estamos nos entendendo, minha Bella._ - Ele usou o mesmo apelido que Edward e isso me deu nojo. Senti lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, enquanto o meu coração se congelava.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- _Você precisa pegar algumas coisas na casa de seu pai, não acha?_ - Ele falou com a voz lotada de malicia. - _Vá até lá enquanto eu despisto os outros. _

- Certo. E quando?

- _O mais breve que conseguir._ - Escutei ele sussurrar alguma coisa com alguém. Parecia estar dando ordens. - Eu vou saber quando você chegar.

- Certo.

- _Não demore tanto. Meu corpo já não agüenta mais a distancia._ - Ele falou aquilo de uma jeito tão sacana e nojento que me assustara. Desliguei o telefone rapidamente e escondi o meu rosto embaixo do travesseiro, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Por que tudo sempre havia que dar errado para mim? Um minuto era capaz de acabar com toda a minha felicidade.

Sabia que eu precisava ser rápida, porque em breve Edward estaria em casa. O medo voltou a me abater, fazendo eu me abraçar. Eu não podia perder o Edward, e nem o colocar em perigo. Ele era tudo para mim, merecia sobreviver.

Sabia que ele nunca me perdoaria por aquilo, mas iria seguir em frente. Acharia uma menina maravilhosa que era digna a ele. E então seria feliz, sem nada e nem ninguém para atrapalhar. Sem uma sorte maldita para acabar com tudo.

Solucei bem forte.

Eu tinha que ser forte e sabia que podia. Com uma força de vontade nunca vista, eu sentei na cama e enxuguei as lágrimas. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Chorar não ia adiantar, ia só piorar as coisas.. torna-las mais difíceis.

Eu sabia que conseguiria. Sabia que poderia enrolar Alice, Esme e Rosalie. Sabia que eu morreria com um sorriso nos lábios, porque estaria salvando a pessoa que mais amava em todo mundo.

Era o destino. Eu era uma pessoa marcada. Uma pessoa com a melhor sorte de todas, pois eu teria a chance de morrer por amor. Pois eu não seria egoísta nos últimos instantes de vida.

Levantei da cama e encarei o meu destino. Encarei a realidade. Sorri e aceitei o que a vida havia guardado para mim. Era assim que devia ser, eu só devia ir em frente, sem pensar em conseqüências. Eu havia vivido com o coração e morreria por ele.

- Eu amo você, noivo-cadáver. - Sussurrei. - E estou fazendo isso por você. Faria tudo por você.

Tirei a aliança de meu dedo e deixei em cima da cabeceira. Outra menina merecia aquilo, e não eu. Não havia mais nada a ser dito ou ser pensado, era somente viver.

Ou melhor, morrer.

**xxx**

Tudo estava fácil demais. Obviamente eles nunca imaginariam que eu me entregaria, porém era tão simples fugir ao encontro de James. Chegava até a ser ridículo.

Alice concordara no mesmo momento quando eu dissera que precisava ir a casa de meu pai. Ofereceu uma carona, mas eu neguei. Ela não tinha que se preocupar em me deixar ir sozinha. James estava em Olympia.

Eu não sabia como ele os enrolaria, mas eu estava curiosa. Seguiria apenas a minha parte do combinado, esperava que ele cumprisse a dele.

Entrei no carro de Edward e fui em alta velocidade para a minha antiga casa. Tentava expulsar de minha mente qualquer cena mórbida como os flashes da minha vida. Tentava esquecer os momentos perfeitos e simplesmente me concentrar no presente. Fingir que eu realmente não sabia o que me esperava.

Minhas mãos suavam no volante e eu estava ofegante. O cheiro de Edward estava impregnado no carro o que fazia a minha tristeza aumentar, juntamente com a saudade e a culpa. Eu inspirava o ar com força, tentando gravar em mim o seu aroma perfeito. Seria a última vez que eu o sentiria.

As lágrimas me cegaram, e eu tive que parar pela terceira vez no acostamento. Encostei a cabeça no volante e deixei o desespero tomar conta de mim. Não havia mais volta. Eu havia escolhido o caminho irreversível, o caminho sem volta, sem um final feliz. Bom, pelo menos não pra mim.

- Droga, droga, droga. - Comentei revoltada comigo mesmo. Havia prometido que não choraria mais, porque grandes mulheres não choram. Elas são fortes e resistem sem derramar uma lágrima sequer.

Tentei me recompor e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Sorri para o retrovisor e soltei o ar lentamente. O meu corpo foi se acalmando e as lágrimas pararam de cair.

- Isso, Bella. - Sussurrei, enquanto girava a chave novamente.

Chegar na casa de meu pai não fora tão ruim assim. Eu me sentia em casa, me sentia tranqüila. Eu devia morrer ali dentro, provavelmente. Seria bom, morreria em um lugar que gostava, pelo menos. Morreria próxima a meu pai.

E eu o veria quando chegasse no céu. Isso é, se eu realmente fosse pra lá.

Não sabia o que me esperava por trás da porta de madeira. Apenas iria seguir em frente sem olhar pra trás. Seria forte e adulta, porque pela primeira vez eu estava tomando a decisão certa. Por mais que fosse a mais difícil.

Abri a porta de casa e entrei decidida, ouvindo os meus passos no chão de madeira. E então o cheiro de chá adentrou as minhas narinas fazendo com que eu franzisse a sobrancelha.

- Você deve ser Bella. - Uma voz tranqüila e doce _demais_ murmurou.

Eu virei e encarei a menina vulgarmente maravilhosa que estava em pé na minha cozinha. Ela tinha os cabelos avermelhados que caiam lisos e perfeitos até a sua bunda. Seu corpo era perfeito como eu pudera notar graças as suas roupas vulgares e minúsculas. Seu rosto parecia cansado, ela estava com profundas olheiras e não parecia muito feliz.

- É. - Falei ainda meio chocada.

O que ela estaria fazendo ali?

- James me mandou aqui. - Ela decidiu explicar. Não parecia muito feliz com aquilo, mas a sua voz ainda permanecia irritantemente doce.

- Hmm. - Eu estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer.

- Sou Nadia. - Ela sorriu falsamente e então tirou uma corda da bolsa.

- Não será necessário. - Disse olhando para a corda. - Eu não vou fugir.

- Eu sei. James me disse que você está _animada_ com o encontro. - Ela parecia menos feliz ainda.

Eu bufei alto e cruzei os braços. Será que ela pensava que aquilo tudo era um encontro romântico?

Não devia ser burra a esse ponto.

- Pra quem é o chá? - Murmurei a encarando com o cenho franzido. Ela não parecia estar muito interessada nele.

- Para você. - Ela estava colocando alguma coisa no chá. Não reconhecia aquele pó. - Regras de James.

Bom, se ela estivesse me envenenando eu não poderia reclamar. Pelo menos me pouparia da dor.

- Certo.

Nós ficamos em silêncio enquanto ela continuava a colocar pós estranhos dentro do meu chá. Tentei acalmar meu coração. Pelo menos não era ele que estava ali na minha frente, era uma menina boba.

Ela percebeu que eu ficara quieta, ou então finalmente notou que eu não estava animada com a situação.

- Qual é o problema? - Ela perguntou deixando a curiosidade transparecer.

- Bom.. eu não vejo problema. - Estava sendo sarcástica. - Ser seqüestrada não é uma das piores coisas que já me aconteceu. Não está nem no _top 5_.

Ela arregalou os olhos e ficou sem fala. Eu sorri ironicamente e fiz uma cara demonstrando a minha infelicidade.

- Seqüestrada? - Ela me perguntou perdida.

- Esqueça. - Bufei e andei em direção ao sofá, me jogando nele.

Ela me seguiu, segurando o chá em sua mão direita, enquanto a outra ela passava no pescoço. Isso demonstrava que ela ficara nervosa.

- Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que está sendo sequestrada. - Comentou, oferecendo o chá a mim.

- É complicado. - Levei a caneca aos lábios e cuspi o líquido no mesmo instante. Era horrível! - Se você quiser posso começar a chorar e me arrastar no chão pedindo piedade.

Eu engoli o chá, enquanto fazia uma careta. Uma leve tontura me invadiu e eu pisquei várias e várias vezes.

- O que isso faz exatamente? - Perguntei meio grogue.

- Bom, é pra você apagar. Ou então para ficar lesada demais para reagir ou reparar em alguma coisa importante, como por exemplo aonde se encontra.

- Ah. - Falei desanimada, tomando mais do chá.

Seria bem melhor ficar desacordada, esquecer de toda aquela loucura. Sonhar.. Ah! Seria muito bom sonhar.

Tomei o chá com vontade, achando que quanto mais eu bebesse mais rápido eu apagaria.

- Cuidado. Não beba tão rápido. - Ela advertiu. Percebi que já estava quase soltando a caneca.

Olhei para ela e comecei a rir como boba. Tudo parecia engraçado. A forma com que ela mexia os lábios ou então como movimentava o cabelo. Ela era uma pessoa engraçada.

E de repente ficou rosa. Eu ri mais ainda.

- Você é rosa! - Eu gritei.

- Oops. Acho que exagerei um pouco nos alucinógenos. - Foi a última coisa que eu entendi, depois veio apenas "blá,blá,blá..", só que era tão engraçado.

Minha barriga doía de tanto rir.

Depois de um tempo fui percebendo que tudo ao meu redor escurecia, e em segundos veio a escuridão total. Sem dor, sem lembranças e sem James para assombrar a minha mente.

Somente o preto e a inconsciência.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Nadia_

Eu estava confusa. Muito mais do que isso.. perdida. Tinha a vida de uma garota em minhas mãos. Não sabia o que fazer. Por mais que gostasse de James eu não poderia ir tão longe. Não poderia brincar com a vida daquela forma.

Peguei o papel seco de LSD e coloquei embaixo da minha língua. Instantes depois eu sentia o alivio causado pela droga, sentia o meu organismo relaxando e o sorriso voltar ao meu rosto.

Porém o medo não sumira. Continuava ali em meu sistema, deixando-me tremula e cheia de tiques.

- Edward! Não! Não faça nada a ele! - Bella gritava ao meu lado.

Eu levei a mão aos ouvidos e fechei os olhos. Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse.. queria simplesmente voltar a minha vida de antes. Sem James, sem drogas e sem seqüestros.

O telefone celular que James me dera tocou instantes depois.

- Alô? - Falei com a voz doce e mole.

- _Já está com ela?_

- Sim. - Murmurei lentamente. - E posso saber por que você não me contou que estava seqüestrando alguém?

- _Não devo satisfações aos meus escravos._ - Ele riu baixinho da própria piada ridícula, e então mudou o tom de voz. - _Já está no avião?_

- Estou. Estava esperando a sua ligação para partir.

- _Você está drogada?_

- Sim. - Era óbvio. Eu sempre estava drogada.

- _É bom fazer exatamente do jeito que lhe falei, Nadia. Não quero quebrar um pescocinho tão lindo como o seu._

- Hmm.. ok.

- _Cuide da minha Bella._ - E então ele desligou.

Senti a minha garganta fechado, e tive quase vontade de gritar que a Bella era de um tal Edward. Eu que era a garota dele! Por que tinha sempre que ser rebaixada?

Fechei os olhos e deixei-me levar pelos efeitos da droga. Eu estava tão acostumada que nem tinha mais tantas alucinações, apenas ficava em torpor, curtindo o efeito em meu organismo. Aproveitando os instantes de paz e tranqüilidade.

O avião decolou e eu continuei naquela posição sabendo que estava estragando a minha vida. Enquanto fomos ganhando altitude o efeito da droga foi ficando mais forte e pela primeira vez eu decidi agir com a razão.

Sabia que podia morrer por culpa daquilo, mas no momento eu não me importava. Eu já estava morta há muito tempo.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

- Edward! Ele está fugindo! - Emmett gritou todo desanimado. Conseguia ver em sua mente que ele estava extremamente ansioso pela batalha.

Assim como eu. Apesar de tudo, eu estava louco para matar aquele desgraçado. Para acabar com aquela loucura.

Eu conseguia sentir o que se passava com Jasper. Ele parecia estar excitado e muito feliz. Sabia que aqueles sentimentos não eram de meu irmão, e sim de James. Eu só não conseguia entender. Se ele estava fugindo provavelmente deveria estar amedrontado.

- Tudo terminou bem; - Carlisle disse passando a mão em meu ombro em um meio tapinha.

- Não terminou ainda. - Eu sussurrei, enquanto vasculhava a mente do inimigo. Ele estava longe, mas ainda consegui escutá-lo bem baixinho, assim como Jasper o sentia muito fraco.

- Ele está indo embora, Edward. Não acho que ele volta. - Emmett falou emburrado e eu fiz um sinal para ele se calar.

- Eu não sei.. sinto que ele está querendo nos despistar. A todo momento ele fica mudando de pensamentos, como se ele _soubesse_ que posso lê-los. - Eu mordi o próprio lábio, enquanto a voz de James calava-se na minha cabeça.

- Ele está confiante e feliz demais para um fugitivo. Concordo com Edward. - Jasper disse seriamente.

- Parece que às vezes vocês esquecem que não temos super poderes. - Emmett falou ranzinza.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. Nada vai acontecer. - Carlisle falou. E eu tentei me tranqüilizar.

Lembrei do sorriso dela em minha mente. Lembrei da mão dela contendo a aliança de minha mãe e sorri. Ficava perfeita demais, encaixava-se certinho, como se fosse feita para ela.

Porém o mau pressentimento não saia do meu coração. Eu não estaria totalmente tranqüilo até aquele cara ser morto. Sempre ficaria com a desconfiança e o medo em minha mente.

Jasper me relaxou um pouco com o seu poder e eu sorri em resposta.

_Não se torture, Edward_. Ele pensou.

Não tinha como não me torturar, era impossível. Saber que James faria de tudo por ela era realmente frustrante, ainda mais depois de todas as escapadas. Lembrei do que Bella me dissera sobre ele não estar querendo a pegar e soltei um suspiro.

Tinha medo de que ela estivesse certa. Tinha medo de tanta coisa.

O telefone tocou e Jasper o atendeu. Eu estava perdido em pensamentos e nem me mexi, só percebi que havia algo errado quando o desespero tomou conta do meu irmão.

Ouvia através de sua mente as palavras de Alice e o medo e a dor iam se apossando de mim.

- _Ela sumiu, Jasper. Disse que ia até a casa do pai, e eu não vi problema.. James nem estava por perto. Mas então comecei a perceber que estava demorando demais. Subi até o quarto e quando cheguei lá encontrei a aliança em cima da cômoda.._

Eu não queria ouvir mais. Eu não queria. Saí correndo sem esperar para ouvir mais desgraças. O meu coração doía e eu tinha vontade de me matar. Dei um grito furioso e rosnei alto.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. O que pensar. Como suceder. Tentei deixar a razão me controlar, mas era impossível, o emocional era mais forte, não havia como lidar com ele. Corri como nunca para casa, Carlisle estava atrás de mim, junto com os meus irmãos. Eu esnobava os chamados mentais deles, queria apenas correr. Queria que o tempo parasse.

Queria esquecer as palavras de Alice que passavam na cabeça de meu irmão: Ela se entregou.

Queria simplesmente que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo.

_Ela não está morta ainda, Edward. Não desista dessa forma!_ Meu pai falava para mim mentalmente.

- Eu não estou desistindo. - Respondi raivoso. Sentia todos os meus músculos tensos e a vontade de matar crescendo.

Eu não podia perdê-la! Não podia! Ela era tudo para mim!

- Calma, Edward. Precisamos pensar. - Jasper disse todo calmo, tentando usar o seu poder em mim.

Não dava. Era muito sentimento o que tornava impossível de se controlar.

- Não quero pensar! - Gritei, aumentando a velocidade.

Eu fiquei escutando as verdades nas mentes deles. Eu estava sendo irracional, mas era impossível pensar, impossível parar de correr, porque era menos tempo para ela. Quanto mais rápido eu fosse, mais chances teria.

Eu havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço, quando me dera conta já estava entrando em casa com pressa. Sentindo como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. Alice me esperava na no hall de entrada com uma expressão culpada.

- Não diga nada. - Falei rude. - Faz quanto tempo?

- Umas quatro horas desde que ela foi.. - Ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça. - Olha, Edward, me desculpe.

- Você não é a culpada. - Falei rapidamente, enquanto me afastava, rastreando o cheiro dela, sugando o ar com força.

Quando eu fui correr ela me segurou com o seu braço pequeno e eu dei um tranco. A encarei com raiva. Os olhos dela estavam sem foco, a boca aberta.. e eu não precisei ler a mente dela para saber o que ela estava vendo.

- Não! - Eu gritei. - Não, não, não!

- O que você está vendo? - Jasper perguntou, pegando a mão de Alice.

- Hmm.. tudo está confuso. Bella está confusa, está grogue. Ela ficava chamando por Edward.. está deitada em um lugar estranho. Parece uma floresta.. não! Definitivamente não é uma floresta. James esta caminhando até ela.

- Não! - Eu gritei de novo.

Meu pai pegou os meus ombros e me chacoalhou. Eu o encarei e demonstrei toda a minha dor, deixei tudo vazar por um momento. Deixei-me ser fraco por alguns instantes.

Alice já estava normal, porém calada. Jasper a abraçava a e a confortava. Eu deixei-me cair no chão e escondi meu rosto no meio de minhas pernas. Estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer para reverter aquela situação.

Não sabia nem ao menos onde ela estava.

- Quanto tempo? - Perguntei

- O que? - Alice respondeu, sabia que eu falava com ela.

- Quando tempo temos? - Perguntei mais tranqüilo.

- Não está muito definido ainda. Umas duas horas.. ou menos.

- Certo. - Eu disse, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - Emmett e Rosalie me abraçaram tentando me deixar mais calmo.

Eu estava sem palavras. Nada tinha para ser dito e nem feito.

O telefone tocou instantes depois. O meu celular vibrava que nem um louco. Eu o peguei na mão e li _Bella_ não visor. Meu coração inexistente pulou em meu peito e eu quase desfaleci.

- Bella? Bella, onde você está? Como você pode sair dessa forma? - Falei desesperado.

- _Ela estará em Skidmore._ - Uma voz irritantemente doce respondeu.

Eu franzi a testa.

- Quem é você? Onde ela está? Ela está bem?

- _Não interessa quem eu sou. E sim, ela está bem.. por enquanto._ - Deu-se um longa pausa. De longe eu podia ouvir a voz de Bella. Ela estava alucinando e chamava por mim, se declarava para mim.

- _Edward. Eu amo você_. - E então ela ria. - _Não gosto dessa brincadeira! Esconde-esconde é tão chato._

Eu soltei um longo suspiro e arfei. Estava realmente grogue, parecia estar chapada.

- Bella! - Eu gritei.

- _Skidmore, não esqueça_. - E então o telefone ficou mudo.

Só depois que eu associei tudo. Meus familiares me encaravam estupefatos, enquanto eu abria a boca em choque.

James era tão baixo e maldoso. Como ele podia querer matá-la em um lugar que a trazia tantas memórias ruins? Como ele podia levá-la de volta a Skidmore?

Bom, eu não quis nem pensar nisso. Agradeci mentalmente a dona da voz do doce e soltei um longo suspiro antes de levantar.

- Já temos um destino: Skidmore. - E então saímos todos correndo a toda velocidade.

**xxx**

_Narrado por James_

Eu estava perto. Perto demais de conseguir satisfazer o meu desejo, e isso me deixava exultante, me fazia correr como nunca para Skidmore. Sabia que ela já devia estar lá, me esperando bondosamente.

Sinceramente nunca achei que seria tão fácil. Não tinha esperanças que esse plano ridículo funcionasse. Quero dizer, eu não iria atrás de briga com o idiota do namorado vampiro.

Seria sete contra um. Eu não era burro o bastante para isso. Era morte na certa.

Porém ela fora burra e cometera o erro que lhe custaria a vida.

Sorri e senti o veneno escorrer pelo meu dente. Eu estava ávido por ela. O que mais me animava era saber que eu não estava só a matando, e sim ao namoradinho dela também. Eles tinham uma conexão tão forte que seria impossível separá-los.

O amor. Grande porcaria. Para mim não passava de uma fraqueza, algo que as pessoas podem usar contra você. Algo que o mata, _literalmente._

Para mim, união era conveniência nada a mais que isso.

Encarei a casinha de madeira que estava a minha frente. Senti o cheiro de Nadia lá dentro e dei um sorriso presunçoso. Abri a porta e encarei a minha fiel escrava.

- Hmm.. estou percebendo que você presta para mais coisas do que sexo, Nadiazinha querida. - Eu disse me aproximando. Peguei-a pelo cabelo e a puxei para um beijo selvagem. Só que ela tentou me empurrar e virou a cara.

- Por que não me falou que eu estava _seqüestrando_ uma pessoa? - Ela gritou em meu ouvido.

- Essa informação era inútil. Não mudaria em nada o que você devia fazer. - Eu expliquei me afastando.

- Oh, não? E não passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu não quisesse seqüestrar alguém! Que eu não aceitasse? - Ela gritou em resposta.

Eu gargalhei bem alto.

- Eu sou o seu dono, Nadia. Você faria de qualquer jeito. - Aproximei-me e a beijei a força. Depois dei uma batidinha em seu rosto. - Quando assinou o contrato comigo.. era pra vida toda.

- Eu não sou uma cachorra que fica recendo ordens. - Ela retrucou em meus braços.

- Não? - Eu beijei o pescoço dela com violência, apertando-a com força. - Você é uma cobra venenosa igualzinha a mim.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas eu não permiti. Precisava transar com ela. Precisava provar de algo ruim antes de ir encontrar a minha musa, assim quando eu a provasse seria bem melhor. O contraste do podre e da perfeição.

- Tire as mãos de mim, James! Eu não quero mais nada seu! Suas drogas, a porcaria de seu pinto nojento, nem nada! - Ela tentava se afastar, mas eu rasgava suas roupas e abusava dela com força.

Abaixei as minhas calças e a penetrei, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Não tinha como ela lutar contra a minha força estupenda. Ela só pode se render e cair derrotada em meus braços. Ouvi os soluços dela e dei uma risada.

Quando me cansei de violentá-la, eu simplesmente a encarei com dó e dei um sorriso maléfico.

- Você foi realmente útil. Sabe, Nadia.. nunca achei que você serviria para tanto. Mas eu não posso deixar testemunhas. - Fiz uma falsa cara de tristeza, com um bico. - Não é nada pessoal, viu linda?

Ela me encarou em choque. Arregalou os olhos e puxou o ar pra gritar, mas eu a calei para sempre. Com as minhas mãos fortes eu torci o seu pescoço, matando-a instantaneamente. Depois, joguei o seu corpo sem vida e sem sal no chão, passando por cima dele.

Não beberia seu sangue. Era podre demais, ralé demais para mim. Apenas segui caminhando para porta. Caminhando para o local onde eu sabia que Bella estava me esperando.

Para o local da minha _vitória._

Fim do Capítulo XXIV

**N/A: **Não me matem! Capítulo mais curto, porém dramático e tenso. Bom, isso era inevitável. Tem pessoas que podem pensar: Ah, por que ele não a transformou? Eu não sei.. eu simplesmente não quis acabar com a graça. HAUUHAHUAHUAUHA

Espero que estejam gostando. Eu sinceramente gosto desse capitulo.. é a prova do amor de Bella. Algo que as vezes eu chego a duvidar no livro de Stephenie.. ela amar Jacob é uma prova disso :S

Bom.. eu sinceramente espero que tenham gostado e que não me matem.

Prometo postar em breve, dependendo da resposta de vocês. Quero reviews lindas e amaveis. HAUAHU.

Obrigada a todos que estão comentando ou então simplesmente favoritando.. é muito importante pra mim, acreditem.

Obrigada mesmo mesmo mesmo.

Amo vocês, povo.

Até em breve.

(L)

Ari Cullen.

PS: O meu proximo projeto já esta sendo preparado, se alguém tiver interesse é só falar na review que eu posto a sinopse aqui junto com o proximo capítulo. XOXO


	25. Capítulo XXIV

(N/A: Eu sou bem burra e nomeei o capítulo passado como vinte e quatro, porém esse é o vinte e quatro, ok? Não se assustem com isso! Boa leitura, amores.) Capítulo XXIV - O maldito milharal.

Onde eu estava?

Sentia um vento frio batendo em mim, deixando-me trêmula, com o queixo batendo. A janela do quarto de Edward provavelmente devia estar aberta. Eu tentei levantar, mas só o que eu consegui foi desabar novamente. Eu estava mole e com uma imensa dor de cabeça.

- Ah! - Gemi bem fraquinho.

Parecia que eu havia levado uma surra. Cada dobra do meu corpo doía. Ou então, era mais uma ressaca daquelas. Levei a mão a cabeça, ela era o que mais pesava. Porém ao deixar minha mão cair eu senti a textura de grama e não da cama de meu amado.

Abri os olhos em choque, ainda deitada naquela posição horrível.

As lembranças foram voltando lentamente a minha mente, enquanto eu arfava e segurava o meu peito com força, com medo de que meu coração pulasse. As lágrimas escorreram pelo canto dos meus olhos, enquanto eu fazia uma força absurda para sentar.

- Droga, mil vezes droga. - Reclamei, suspirando.

Olhei para os lados e tudo o que vi fora pés de milho. O choque me abateu e eu levei a mão à boca, enquanto a abria, incrédula demais para falar. Eu estava no meio de um milharal, e o pior de tudo isso é que não era um milharal qualquer.

Eu estava novamente em _Skidmore_.

As imagens de minha infância ali foram voltando, juntamente com o desespero e com a vontade imensa de fugir. Olhei novamente ao meu redor. Era o mesmo local onde eu me encontrava com Ethan antigamente, ou pelo menos, era o mesmo milharal.

Fechei os olhos e me deitei novamente, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. A cada instante aquilo estava ficando pior, mais torturante. Era como se o meu pesadelo mais horripilante tivesse ganhado vida.

Pensei em Edward e toda a angustia foi embora de meu corpo. Ele merecia esse sacrifício, e era por ele, e por minhas condições físicas medíocres, que eu não saia daquele lugar. Que eu não levantava e corria para longe.

Ele merecia viver.

Sentei rapidamente quando ouvi passos e o meu coração voltou a bater freneticamente em meu peito. James caminhava em minha direção com um sorriso cruel e vitorioso, seus passos eram calmos e descontraídos. Sua expressão era aterrorizante, e a sua beleza estonteante.

Em sua mão direita estava o meu tufo de cabelos. Ele a segurava como se fosse algo precioso, algo que ele não perderia por nada nesse mundo.

Eu senti um forte enjôo me abater, enquanto quase tombava para trás. Não adiantava fazer nada. Quanto mais cedo melhor. Pouparia mais aflição e tortura psicológica.

- Você veio! - Ele falou todo animado, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Eu não respondi. Não havia nada para ser dito.

- Não imaginei que fosse tão bela, Bella. - Ele riu da própria piada, enquanto abaixava e pegava meu rosto em suas mãos frias. - Tão frágil.. tão saborosa.

Eu dei um tapa na mão dele e virei o rosto.

- Me mate logo. -Pedi, sem encará-lo.

- Oh, não. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, o mordiscando. - Quero deixar as coisas um pouco mais picantes. Um pouco de aventura não vai matar ninguém.. ou vai.

Ele levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado pro outro.

- Você é diferente, Bella. - Ele falou, enquanto colocava o meu tufo de cabelos em seu bolso. - Uma humana distinta e única. Não é comum você encontrar alguém que conviva tão bem com o nosso mundo. Que adore aberrações.

Eu o encarei, ficando curiosa. Aonde ele queria chegar com aquele falatório?

- Não consigo entender a sua ligação com Edward, só sei que é forte porque me disseram isso. - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e um segundo depois voltou a falar. - Você me intriga. Como alguém pode gostar tanto do sobrenatural? Quero que me explique.

Eu fiquei muda. Sem palavras.

- Eu não sei. - Respondi meio gaga. - Apenas acontece. É como se fosse o meu destino. Essas coisas acontecem inconscientemente.

- Você se sente atraída por nós?

- Hmm.. não. Só por Edward.

Recebi um tapa na cara e a virei com força. Segurando uma lágrima de dor, eu o encarei de novo.

- Nunca mais repita esse nome, Bella. Você morrerá falando o meu nome, e não o dele.

- Você mesmo disse que nunca entenderá o meu amor por Edward, portanto não me peça para falar o seu nome no leito de minha morte, porque é por ele que estou aqui.

Ele pegou meu rosto com violência e o espremeu com as suas mãos másculas.

- Você não sabe como eu estou louco para te matar, mas eu não quero me apressar. - Então ele sorriu, enquanto beijava o meu rosto nojentamente. - Sei como você adora a mitologia, portanto irei propor um jogo para tornar as coisas mais excitantes.

- Sem jogos, James. Vamos direto ao assunto. - Eu virei a minha cabeça para o lado deixando o meu pescoço a sua amostra.

Ele rosnou e desvirou a minha cabeça.

- Não me interrompa.

Ele se afastou novamente, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Existe uma lenda que eu gosto muito. É a história do rei da Ilha de Creta, Minos, que decidiu enganar Poseidon. Você já ouviu?

- Sim. - Sussurrei.

- Ótimo, mas vamos recapitulá-la. - Ele disse sorrindo terrivelmente. - Minos foi pedir a Poseidon que este o transformasse em Rei de Creta, e o Deus dos Mares concordou euforicamente, porém com uma mínima condição: Minos teria de sacrificar um touro branco que sairia do mar em sua homenagem. Bom, o touro era tão bonito e tão elegante que Minos não quis fazê-lo, sacrificou um outro no lugar, achando que enganaria o poderoso Poseidon.

" ..Poseidon ficou furioso com a atitude do Rei, e quis castigá-lo. Como vingança, ele fez com que a mulher de Minos se apaixonasse pelo touro. Dito e feito, porém o que gerou essa paixão foi a gravidez da Rainha. Nasceu dessa união o Minotauro".

Eu estava absorta, perdida na história dele. Por mais que eu a conhecesse não conseguia me desconcentrar, pois era tão interessante a forma com que a história brincava com a mitologia e os fatores históricos, os costumes. Era hipnotizante.

Minos ficou apavorado, e então pediu a Dédalos que construísse um labirinto para esconder a terrível criatura. Anos mais tarde, quando Minos venceu a batalha contra os atenienses - aqueles que haviam matado o seu filho - em forma de vingança ordenou que todo ano fossem mandados 7 jovens e 7 damas atenienses para serem dados como alimento ao Minotauro.

Então ele se calou, levando a mão ao queixo, sorrindo como um louco.

- O resto é tão piegas e tão ridículo que não vou contar. Até aqui basta. - Ele disse me encarando intensamente.

- Onde você quer chegar? - Perguntei hesitante.

- Hoje.. você vai fingir que é apenas uma jovem ateniense, e que eu sou o Minotauro. - Ele jogou uma roupa para mim, enquanto o seu sorriso aumentava.

- Você está louco! - Eu gritei.

- Bella, pense: Você conhece esse lugar como a palma de sua mão. Se você escapar do meu "labirinto", eu não a caço mais. É simples. Apenas correr, tentando me despistar.

Eu parei e fiquei quieta, boquiaberta. Eu estava com a chance de sair viva, e de não prejudicar nenhum dos Cullen. Eu não poderia ser contra isso, eu tinha que aceitar e lutar com todas as minhas forças.

- Hmm.

- Regras: Sem ajuda. Somente eu e você, entendeu?

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Você terá trinta minutos de vantagem, depois o Minotauro será solto, querida Bella. - Ele virou-se e foi se afastando.

A história que ele contara ainda estava na minha mente, me deixando embaralhada e tonta. Eu estava meio perdida, enquanto o meu corpo pesava cada vez mais. Considerava praticamente impossível tentar me levantar, imagine correr para fugir de um vampiro. Ou melhor, Minotauro.

Ele queria deixar as coisas mais estimulantes, queria me fazer gritar, suar e me desesperar. Só que eu não o faria. Quando a morte chegasse, eu a receberei de braços abertos, agradecendo e indo sem lamúrias ou lamentações.

Agora eu estava sozinha novamente. A briza fria batia meu rosto e secava o suor que havia se acumulado em minha testa. Com as mãos tremulas eu fui retirando a minha roupa. Vesti calmamente o vestidinho estilo de grego e me pus em pé com tremenda dificuldade.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes eu comecei a bolar um plano, e tentei me lembrar o máximo que pude daquele local. As coisas que vinham eram apenas lembranças dolorosas de um passo falso com Ethan. Nada de útil. Nenhuma maneira de escapar dali o mais rápido possível.

Eu foi só naquele momento que me liguei: Eu estava num labirinto, com um monstro de verdade.

**xxx**

_Narrado por James_

Estava tudo programado conforme os meus planos. Tudo pronto, só faltava a execução, e esta teria de ser perfeita. A minha personagem já estava posicionada e provavelmente se desesperando, enquanto eu estava sentado, sentindo o seu cheiro.

Tudo aquilo era uma forma de deixar as coisas mais arrepiantes e mais emocionantes para mim. Somente matar por matar não era divertido. Tinha que ter gritos desesperados, corridas sem fim, violência.

Agora eu só tinha que esperar mais trinta minutos para me satisfazer. É pouquíssimo tempo para quem é imortal. Quase um piscar de olhos. Porém parecia que o tempo não queria passar, parecia que estava tudo parado, tudo mais lento.

O veneno escorria pela minha boca, enquanto eu imaginava o seu gosto, imagina os seus gritos, suas mãos. Ou então, imaginava o seu corpo sem vida, sendo possuído pelo meu.

Lembrei de seu rosto angelical, assim como de seus lábios vermelhos e seus cabelos desgrenhados. O seu cheiro era tão melhor pessoalmente, era tão mais concentrado e tão mais irresistível.

Olhei para o corpo que estava jogado ao meu lado e sorri para Nadia.

- Eu consegui, Nadiazinha. - Peguei o seu rosto morto entre as minhas mãos e os apertei com força, quebrando o seu maxilar. - Eu consegui!

A quebrei mais ainda, comemorando toda a minha felicidade, a minha conquista. Me deliciando com o meu jogo perfeito, com a minha inteligência e sabedoria.

Peguei o telefone e disquei para um amigo, só para me vangloriar.

- Demetri. - Sussurrei.

- _James._ - Ele respondeu.

- Eu consegui. Ela está comigo. - Falei todo orgulhoso, não me contendo.

-_ Uau. Você me surpreendeu dessa vez. _- Ele disse com a sua voz tão fria quanto a minha, porém expressando a sua surpresa e até mínima excitação.

- Eu sei.

-_ Os Cullen são em sete, James. Como conseguiu? _

- Suas informações foram muito úteis, obviamente. - Eu sorri mais uma vez, apertando mais Nadia em meus braços fortes. - Os dons deles atrapalharam um pouco, mas de resto.. foi bem fácil. Só liguei para agradecer.

- _O prazer foi todo meu. Tirar a felicidade e o prestigio dos Cullen é tudo o que eu sempre quis._

- Não entendo o que te irrita neles, parecem não se importar muito com o que agente se importa, Demetri.

- _São em muitos. _

- E qual é o problema nisso?

- _Os Volturi sempre serão a realeza, James. Nunca se esqueça disso._

- E você acha que os Cullen querem a realeza de vocês?

- _Não, mas não deixam de ser uma ameaça. E nós não gostamos de competição e nem de ameaças._

Eu fiquei quieto digerindo todas as informações e segundos depois esquecendo essa história, deixando a minha ansiedade me dominar.

- Agora.. preciso ir aproveitar.

- _Aproveite. _

E então desligamos, enquanto eu passava a mão no corpo desfigurado de Nadia. Precisava gastar um pouco de energia para não me apressar. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

E seria. Porque eu era James, o vampiro indestrutível e foda.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan. _

Olhei para os dois lados e não tive a mínima idéia pra onde ir. Fechei os olhos e deixei os meus instintos me guiarem. Sai correndo para direita, adentrando pelas passagens estreitas e confusas. Eu estava tonta, com minha cabeça pesada, sentindo que poderia tombar a qualquer momento.

- Vamos, Bella. - Sussurrei.

Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu corria trôpega, tentando fugir daquele lugar, tentando acordar daquele pesadelo. Eu tropecei de repente, caindo com tudo no chão. Soltei um gemido de dor e dei um soco no chão, revoltada.

_Vamos, Bella. _A voz dele invadiu a minha mente, fazendo com que eu levasse um susto.

Era tão reconfortante ouvi-lo. Sua voz era tão perfeita e melodiosa que chegava a me dar sono, porém eu tinha que continuar, ele estava me pedindo isso.

Levantei-me e analisei o meu corpo. Estava sem nenhum corte, o que era muito bom. James já tinha o meu cheiro normal para seguir, imagina se eu me cortasse, seria mil vezes mais fácil me encontrar.

Eu já estava confusa. Não sabia onde estava indo e nem para onde seguir. Só corria, ofegante, louca para achar a saída. Louca para chegar aos braços do meu amado.

Olhei para o céu e percebi que estava escurecendo, o que não era nada bom. Se eu já estava perdida com a claridade do dia, imagine de noite.

Realmente me imaginei como uma garota ateniense que sabia que seria devorada em poucos instantes. Como uma pessoa marcada para morrer. Um prato de comida.

Senti o medo acumulando-se em meu sistema e uma imensa vontade de chorar, ao mesmo tempo que eu me recordava das melhores lembranças da minha vida. Todas com Edward, obviamente.

Caí mais uma vez, graças a minha distração, e dessa vez eu me ralei toda. No meio do meu desespero, da dor e da confusão, desatei a chorar, enquanto abraçava o meu próprio corpo.

Eu não queria ser fraca. Não queria demonstrar desespero para James e nem dá-lo esse gostinho de vitória. Eu queria conseguir enfrentar tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida, sem medo, como uma grande heroína faria.

_Não desista_. A voz dele ralhou comigo. Ele estava tentando me dar forças para continuar, porém eu já não queria.

A força para levantar não vinha. Eu só queria ficar ali, jogada no chão, esperando pela morte.

_Levante-se, Bells._ Ele falou de novo, usando a suavidade e a paixão.

Eu não agüentei. Não tinha como não ouvi-lo, como esnobar aquelas palavras que somente seriam ditas para mim. Juntando toda a força que tinha eu me pus de pé novamente, e voltei a correr.

- Eu não vou conseguir, meu amor. - Sussurrei para ele, secando as lágrimas com as mãos ensangüentadas.

_Você vai. Eu confio em você. _

Eram as únicas palavras necessárias para eu continuar. Aos trancos e barrancos eu corria, corria com tudo, pensando no rosto dele, imaginando que seria ele que estaria me esperando.

Rezando para que James não tivesse me enganando, que ele realmente cumprisse a parte dele do combinado.

Eu sabia que não tinha escapatória, que eu morreria de qualquer jeito, porém a esperança ainda brilhava em meu peito e me estimulava a correr como louca. Sabia que ele não cumpriria o que estava dizendo, mas isso não me desanimava, porque na minha mente Edward pedia para eu continuar. E eu faria tudo o que ele quisesse.

Mas então eu parei. Correr não adiantaria em nada, eu precisava pensar, arranjar uma forma inteligente de sair dali sozinha. Passei a mão pelo rosto e encarei tudo que estava ao meu redor. Apenas milhos, milhos e mais milhos.

Olhei para o céu e encarei as estrelas que começavam a aparecer. Gravei a mais brilhante em minha mente e fui me guiando por ela. Com passos rápidos e decididos eu fui achando o meu caminho.

Lembrei-me das vezes em que olhara as estrelas com Ethan, e como elas eram brilhantes e bonitas para nós. Porém tentei me concentrar mais nelas do que em nós dois, tentei criar um caminho para sair dali.

Aos poucos fui me encontrando e de longe já podia ver o lugar aonde nós costumávamos deitar e namorar. Sorri satisfeita, sabendo que estava próxima de fugir daquele lugar.

Sabia que tinha pouco tempo, mas eu não podia desistir. Por passar no meio de alguns pés de milho, eu acabara saindo toda cortada, mas isso também não me impedia de continuar, apenas me dava mais forças, fazendo com que eu quisesse ir mais rápido.

_Isso, meu amor. Continue._ Edward me estimulava mentalmente fazendo com que eu sorrisse satisfeita e continuasse a correr.

Não podia deixar o medo e o pavor me cegarem. Eu tinha que continuar utilizando a razão, porque essa era a minha única chave para o sucesso e a sobrevivência. Era por isso que as pessoas morriam na época do Minotauro, pois elas ficavam dominadas pelo medo.

Somente Teseu havia conseguido pensar e derrotar o Minotauro, e tudo em conseqüência ao amor. Essa era a resposta! O amor que havia o salvado, porque sem Ariadne, ele nunca haveria conseguido.

Então, eu precisava continuar me apoiando no amor de Edward, porque ele combinado com a razão resultariam no meu êxito.

Eu não tinha nenhum novelo de lã ou espada mágica para vencer o "Minotauro", porém eu tinha o maior amor do mundo ocupando o meu peito, e sabia que ele era forte o suficiente para vencer isso.

Caí mais uma vez, sendo pega desprevenida e quando olhei para o lado percebi que era o mesmo local onde havia caído pela primeira vez naquele milharal. Era o local onde toda aquela loucura começara, onde eu havia visto Ethan pela primeira vez.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue escorria com mais força, eu olhei para trás e vi James caminhando até mim. Eu não fiquei desesperada e nem com o medo que eu esperava sentir. Apenas sentei e o encarei, esperando que ele se aproximasse cada vez mais.

Cada um tem que aceitar o seu destino e eu estava pronta para aceitar o meu. Pensei em Edward e dei um sorriso. Se eu havia chegado até ali era simplesmente por ele, ele que havia me dado forças para _quase_ conseguir. Ele era o único que quase havia me dado a vitória.

Porém eu não estava triste por morrer. Eu morreria por ele, e então morreria feliz, cumprindo a minha missão.

Morreria com o amor lotando o meu coração e todas as partes do meu corpo, e não com medo e aflição.

-_ Achei você._ - James falou, agachando-se ao meu lado.

Nada mais precisava ser dito, ser pedido, ser feito, ser pensado. Estava tudo da forma como devia ser. Eu era apenas mais uma vitima na mão de um vampiro sanguinário e louco. Não era especial.

Consegui captar a frustração nos olhos de James, porém ele estava fora de si, senti que seu corpo vibrava de excitação. E então eu virei o meu pescoço de lado, deixando que ele encostasse seus caninos ali na carne exposta.

E depois tudo o que veio foi a dor. A dor e um rosnado muito alto.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Mais uma das visões de Alice entrou na minha mente. Eu já não agüentava mais ver os variados lugares ou momentos em que ela morreria. Era torturante, e o pior de tudo isso é que eu não entendia o porquê da mudança constante.

Corria na frente da minha família seguindo para o lugar em que eu nunca gostaria de pisar. Eu estava bem veloz, louco por chegar e tê-la em meus braços, obviamente depois de matar aquele maníaco.

Eu deixava que todos os meus instintos somados as visões de Alice conseguissem me ajudar a achar o caminho. O único problema é que em nenhum momento eu aparecia nas visões, ou seja.. eu não chegaria a tempo.

O desespero me tomou mais uma vez e eu aumentei a velocidade, sussurrando seu nome em meus lábios. Bloqueei outra visão de sua morte, em outro lugar daquele milharal extenso e confuso.

Cada vez era de uma forma diferente. Em todas, ela tinha o desespero estampando o rosto, a decepção e o medo, porém ao mesmo tempo parecia feliz e satisfeita, como se tivesse fazendo o certo.

Minha família estava uns dois quilômetros atrás de mim, todos eles tão preocupados como eu, se esforçando para chegar a salvar a minha amada.

- Esquerda, Edward. - Alice gritou lá de longe.

Eu estava distraído demais para ela me dar esse aviso mentalmente, e ela sabia disso.

Eu virei no local que ela havia avisado e entrei oficialmente em Skidmore. Ao passar pela placa senti um calafrio e soltei um longo suspiro. Ali seria o palco da minha vitória ou da minha derrota. E o pior é que se eu perdesse, seria fatal.

Eu simplesmente não podia perder.

Esqueci completamente as visões que se embaralhavam em minha mente, ou então os pensamentos de minha família e das pessoas mais próximas, concentrei-me apenas no cheiro de James que estava impregnado naquele local.

Ainda fresco. Devia fazer menos de uma hora que ele passara por ali.

Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade e dei um grito de frustração, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas.

Porém, já estava escuro, então eles não me enxergavam. De repente, um outro grito chamou a minha atenção. Era Alice.

- Edward! - Ela berrou. - Ela simplesmente mudou de curso. Você vai conseguir!

Eu soltei um suspiro de alivio, enquanto ainda corria a toda velocidade rastreando o cheiro de James. Enxergava o milharal de longe, onde eu sabia que ela estava com ele, provavelmente lutando, ou morrendo.

- Vá! - Ela gritou de novo.

Eu entrei no milharal em uma velocidade incrível, sentindo o cheiro dela, o cheiro de seu sangue. Aquilo me assustou e me fez arfar.

Ela estava machucada.

- Achei você. - Disse uma voz fria e cortante.

Estava próxima. Muito próxima.

Foi então que eu entrei em uma clareira no meio do milharal e vi a pior cena de minha existência. Isabella estava caída, nos braços de James, com o pescoço de lado, enquanto ele encostava os caninos em sua jugular, rasgando-a e deixando o sangue escorrer por seus lábios.

Ele soltou um gemido de prazer, enquanto puxava o pescoço frágil de Bella para mais perto , para sugar com mais rapidez.

Eu rosnei muito alto. A cidade inteira deve ter escutado e provavelmente deve estar aterrorizada.

Ele estava distraído demais, porém o meu rosnado o acordou do transe, despertando o instinto de auto-sobrevivência dele, fazendo-o desencostar os dentes da minha garota, para me encarar.

- Largue-a! - Eu gritei.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, enquanto o sangue da minha amada escorria no canto de sua boca. Ele estava em alpha, absolutamente dominado pelo instinto animal. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam e ele mostrava o dente para mim.

- Cullen. - Ele rosnou. A mente estava embaralha e irracional, da mesma forma como a minha ficava antigamente, quando eu estava na mesma situação que ele.

O sangue de Bella escorria para o chão e ela gemia, com as mãos no pescoço. Estava incoerente e parecia sentir muita dor.

Como o sangue estava tão exposto, James estava louco para ir bebê-lo, porém sabia que eu era uma ameaça muito grande, não podia virar as costas para mim. Sua mente estava confusa, ele não sabia o que fazer.

Então, ele saiu correndo e eu fui atrás, praticamente sedento por matá-lo.

Sabia que minha família protegeria Bella. Nesse instante, eu tinha que acertar algumas contas com aquele vampiro medíocre que achava que podia se meter com a minha noiva.

Ele corria velozmente pelo milharal e eu o acompanhava. Em sua mente via vários planos de ação sendo bolados, e quanto mais longe ele ficava de Bella, mais claramente conseguia pensar.

De repente ele parou, me encarando com os olhos vermelhos, sua pele mais branca por culpa da lua cheia. Ele sorria perversamente.

- Edward Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-lo. - Falou ironicamente.

- Que pena que não posso dizer o mesmo, James. - Falei, sorrindo da mesma forma.

- Sempre quis conhecer um vampiro que se renderia aos humanos. Um vampiro domável e patético, e aqui estou eu, realizando o meu desejo.

Sua mente agora estava tranqüila. Vazia. Como se ele estivesse realmente evitando em pensar em algo. Estava improvisando, não tinha nenhum plano.

Eu rosnei baixinho e mostrei os dentes para ele.

- Se você olhar ao redor vai perceber que está sozinho, enquanto eu não. Não sei quem é o mais patético, James.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado. Nós começamos a andar em círculos, como se fossemos dois leões prestes a se atacar, brigando por terras ou até mesmo por comida.

- Antes de eu te matar, gostaria de que me respondesse uma coisa.. - Ele passou a língua no canto da boca limpando o sangue de Bella. - O que ela tem de bom, tirando o sangue? Ela vale realmente a pena? Você está renegando a sua natureza, indo contra a natureza e agindo como um tolo.

- Ela vale absolutamente a pena, James. - Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, o meu novo hábito. - Você não vai entender, mas eu a amo mais que tudo nesse mundo... Amo a forma que seu corpo reage ao meu, amo o sangue dela como se fosse o meu, o seu caminhar desastrado e até mesmo desengonçado. Seus lábios e rosto. Eu amo tudo nela. É algo inexplicável, porém eu estou disposto a perder tudo por ela.

James riu alto e revirou os olhos.

- Você não é pode ser o mesmo Edward Cullen de quem me falaram.

- Eu sou, e agradeço por ter mudado, o de antes era apenas um idiota que deixava um desejo o dominar. Um fraco e tolo. - Dei uma pausa, enquanto o analisava e decidia a melhor forma de atacar. - Mas agora quem está curioso sou eu.. como conseguiu chegar até aqui? Quem o ajudou? Deu-lhe informações?

- Edward, Edward.. você realmente achava que eu estava sozinho? Não, eu não estava. - Ele sorriu sadicamente, recordando-se do dia que sentiu o cheiro de minha amada. - Quando Ethan pegou o tufo de cabelos de Isabella, o seu cheiro veio junto. Eu já sabia que ela tinha o pacto com o dono daquele aroma. Portanto, o levei a um conhecido que estava me devendo alguns favores..

Ele me olhou, enquanto a imagem de Demetri aparecia em minha mente, assim como na dele. Eu rosnei e fechei a mão em punhos.

- Demetri o reconheceu rapidamente e soltou o mesmo rosnado que você. Não sabia que existiam tantas pessoas tentando ver os Cullen fracassarem, Edward. Foi então que comecei a reunir o máximo de informações possíveis. Precisava saber com quem estava lidando, quem era o predador da minha vitima.

Ele me olhou franzindo a sobrancelha e fazendo uma careta.

- Quando Ethan morreu achei que você fosse um vampiro apenas protegendo a sua presa, porém depois de segui-los e de conversar com muitos conhecidos, cheguei a conclusão de que Carlisle jamais permitiria isso. Era algo mais profundo, mais intenso. Tinha mais coisas envolvidas. Coloquei pessoas na cola de vocês. Meus escravos particulares. Virei o mundo em busca de informações, e não foi difícil descobrir. Percebi que você a amava, que era apaixonado por ela, porque você não era o tipo de cara mau que haviam me falado. Não tinha como ser o Edward inconseqüente que Demetri havia me garantido que você havia se tornado. Você estava a guardando demais, a protegendo demais. Ninguém faria isso por uma presa e sim por uma companheira.

- Então, você sabia de nossos poderes também? - Falei, repensando na história dele, vendo mais fatos em sua mente demoníaca.

- Sim, obviamente. Foi a primeira coisa que Demetri me avisou. Disse que seria difícil eu tentar retirar algo de você, porque você lia mentes. Mas também disse que se Isabella fosse a sua presa, você não estaria com Carlisle. Foi a partir daí que eu comecei a estranhar de tudo. E então ele me contou sobre os poderes de Alice e eu fiquei absolutamente fascinado. Provavelmente quando acabar aqui, eu vá até ela. Quero vê-la pessoalmente.

Eu rosnei bem alto.

- Não ache que isso é algo pessoal, Edward. Eu realmente estou fascinado pela sua noivinha e por sua irmã. Acontece.. é a vida. - E então ele sorriu daquela mesma forma de novo, fazendo minhas entranhas revirarem de raiva. - E onde estávamos? Ah! Quando eu descobri que vocês estavam apaixonados e que esse pacto era uma fachada, eu simplesmente mudei de estratégia. Sabia que não poderia ter um plano, porque se não Alice me veria. Tinha que agir de uma forma que seus poderes não me pegassem. E então decidi apenas observar Bella, conhecê-la, para simplesmente atraí-la até mim. Entrar em seu covil seria muito baixo nível, seria cruel e humilhante.

- Como você ficou a observando? - Ainda andávamos em círculos, porém eu estava compenetrado demais na história, ansiando saber como ele me enganara por tanto tempo.

- Você saia o tempo todo. E eu tinha mais pessoas do meu lado. Às vezes pagava umas para filmarem a sua casa ou então para apenas me relatarem o que estava acontecendo. Ou então, o tirava de casa propositalmente para instalar microfones. Foi simples demais.

Eu estava atônito. Como ele conseguia ser tão esperto? Ele havia nos enganado por tanto tempo, e ainda saíra ganhando.

- Isso é loucura. - Sussurrei. - Tudo isso por simplesmente uma vitima.

- Uma vitima que me renderá a melhor refeição de séculos. - Ele sorriu sadicamente, lambendo os lábios, mostrando-me através de sua mente como o sangue dela era saboroso. Lembrando-se do momento em que ele a sugava.

Eu quase podia sentir gosto dela em minha boca, e isso fazia com que eu me espremesse de raiva e desejo.

- Mas eu só tenho que lhe agradecer, Edward. Se não fosse por você, nós não estaríamos aqui e eu não teria conseguido. _Muitíssimo_ obrigado.

Eu não estava entendendo. Ele estava me deixando confuso e tonto. Por quê? O que eu havia feito que nem mesmo sabia para provocar tudo aquilo?

- Eu não fiz nada, James. Só te atrasei. - Falei com raiva.

Ele riu alto.

- Você não fica se perguntando por que ela se entregou? Ou isso nem passou pela sua cabeça ainda?

Eu gelei. Arfei e senti meu coração inexistente pulando no meu peito. Imagens começaram a passar na cabeça de James, fazendo com que eu me sentisse a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Ela veio por sua culpa. Eu a disse que o mataria se ela não viesse, e ela correu para os meus braços. Ela realmente acreditava que eu os atacaria, que arranjaria briga com o seu irmão gigante Emmett, e toda a sua família. - Ele deu um passo em minha direção, sorrindo. - A culpa é toda sua.

Uma vertigem e tontura se apossaram do meu corpo, deixando-me perdido e enjoado. Isso não era comum para um vampiro sentir, porém eu estava. Porque naquele momento eu estava sendo um humano, estava deixando os meus sentimentos e emoções aflorarem, preenchendo o meu peito de culpa e arrependimento.

Ela podia morrer por minha culpa. Somente _minha_ culpa.

Quando James me atacou, não consegui me proteger. Estava perdido em um mar de sentimentos, atônito e sem reação. Simplesmente caí no chão, enquanto ele dava uma gargalhada.

Eu sentia a dor me cegando e me deixando ainda mais entorpecido. Cortes se formavam em meu corpo forte, e um barulho muito alto era produzido. Eu tentava em vão me proteger, porém estava vulnerável e fraco.

- Eu vou acabar com você e depois com a sua noivinha, aí quem sabe vocês não se casam lá no céu? - Ele falou em meu ouvido, em seguida dando um golpe em minha cabeça.

Eu rosnei alto, e de longe consegui escutar o grito de agonia de meus parentes. Eles sabiam que eu não queria ajuda, que eu gostaria de acabar com James sozinho, portanto permaneceram distantes. Mas bem baixinho, eu podia escutar Bella sofrendo. Ela murmurava coisas desconexas e incoerentes, chamando o meu nome e pedindo para que eu fizesse a dor parar.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me despertar e finalmente conseguir reagir. Levantei com agilidade e passei a ler a mente de James com atenção, prevendo todos os seus movimentos e reações, revidando todos os golpes que eu havia tomado.

Agora estávamos em pé, voltando a rodar em círculos, porém ambos estávamos em posições de ataque, nos mexendo com uma velocidade incrível, tentando achar uma brecha na defesa do outro. Às vezes conseguíamos atacar e em milésimos de segundo já estávamos na outra posição novamente.

Com os dentes a mostra e o olhar compenetrado, eu vi pela primeira vez a seriedade na mente de James. Eu vi que ele queria ganhar a cima de tudo e que agora a brincadeira havia acabado. Instantes atrás ele gargalhava em cima de mim, me machucando, porém agora sabia o perigo que eu representava.

Sua mente ficava branca em vários momentos, e eram nesses que ele conseguia me atacar, porém na maioria das vezes, ela o entregava, pois é praticamente impossível você lutar com sabedoria e experiência utilizando mais a estratégia, se a sua mente está sendo vigiada pelo inimigo.

Ele só podia contar com a força e reação.

Os ataques começaram a ficar mais intensos do meu lado, o machucando e o fazendo gritar de raiva e de dor. A cada instante a mente dele ficava mais clara para mim, porque ele ficava mais vulnerável, deixando-me com mais vantagem ainda.

Quando já havia o machucado e distraído o suficiente, consegui o pegar em um golpe, segurando o seu pescoço com o meu braço, deixando-me em uma melhor posição para começar a desmembrá-lo.

Arranquei primeiro o seu braço direito, e ele se contorceu em meus braços, utilizando a sua força incrível para me machucar, tentando de todas as formas se soltar. Depois tentei arrancar o outro, porém não consegui, vindo apenas um pouco de sua pele.

Todos os pedaços que eu consegui retirar de seu corpo eu jogava longe, para impedir que eles se rejuntassem. James urrava e me machucava, tentando me impedir, o que seria quase impossível.

Eu não conseguia mais pensar em nada, queria apenas acabar com a raça daquele desgraçado.

- Quero que diga que se arrepende de tudo que fez! Quero que me peça desculpas! - Eu gritei em seu ouvido, enquanto arrancava com os dentes um pedaço de seu pescoço, cuspindo-o para longe em seguida.

- Eu não me rebaixaria, seu cretino. - Ele falou com a voz fraca. Eu pude ver em seus olhos o medo da morte. Sorri sadicamente.

- Ainda vou contar essa história e vou dar risada, James. E você vai ser apenas uma lembrança distante e patética que vai me divertir de vez enquando. - Arranquei outro pedaço de seu pescoço.

Ele já estava desistindo de lutar. Eu já conseguira arrancar quase todos os seus membros, fazendo com que ele sofresse mais do que o necessário, olhando às vezes em seus olhos e dizendo o quanto eu o odiava.

Eu conseguia ver em sua mente o desespero, porém nada podia ser feito. Nenhuma palavra de arrependimento ou lamúria de piedade ia me impedir de matá-lo. Ele havia assinado o tratado de morte assim que havia decidido matar a minha Bella.

O derrubei em golpe duro, fazendo o seu tronco despedaçado cair no chão. E então o encarei em seus olhos vermelhos, sorrindo como um louco, dando um último golpe, arrancando a sua cabeça, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão, enquanto eu suspirava aliviado.

- Quem ri por último, ri melhor. - Falei, dando uma gargalhada.

Foi como se um peso houvesse sido retirado de minhas costas. Fiquei uns instantes parado apenas encarando seus restos mortais, e só depois consegui me mexer, juntando todos os seus pedaços para poder queimá-los.

Havia membros de James espalhados por vários e vários cantos. Eu o despedaçara em muitos pedaços e havia sido uma ótima vingança. Porém, era engraçado como matá-lo não havia aliviado o peso da culpa.

Depois de fazer um montinho com as partes de seu corpo, eu senti ali do lado e pude enfim respirar, sentindo a brisa fria da noite de Skidmore bater em meu rosto. Agora todos os monstros daquele lugar estavam mortos: Ethan e James.

Peguei um isqueiro que estava no meu bolso, e o liguei jogando fogo em James. Em pequenos instantes o fogo começou a se alastrar. Eu não esperei mais nenhum segundo, saí correndo em direção aos meus parentes.

Eles estavam ao redor de Bella, e ela gemia e gritava de dor. Eu tentei não escutar, tentei esnobar isso. Pedi espaço e a peguei em meus braços.

- Vamos. - Falei para minha família, enquanto saia correndo com a minha amada nos braços.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. A tormenta já acabou. - Sussurrei para ela, enquanto fugia daquele tormento.

Sabia que horas depois só restaria os pequenos vestígios do que havia sido um milharal. Porque nesse instante ele ardia em fogo.

Foi então que eu olhei para Bella e senti um cheiro estranho em seu sangue. O medo invadiu o meu peito e me fez arfar.

Havia algo errado com ela.

_Fim do Capítulo XXIV _

**N/A: **Não demorei tanto.. mas é que as viagens e as minhas saídas atrapalharam um pouco o meu tempo. Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu sinceramente ADORO esse capitulo. Amanha eu já posto o próximo se vocês forem bonzinhos em numero de reviews.

Obrigada a todos que apoiam essa fic.. não sabem como isso é importante.

Como prometido vou postar um pouco sobre a minha próxima fic.. que já esta sendo preparada.

**Título:** A Vida é Bella.  
**Shipper**: Bella&Edward.  
**Gênero**: Romance/ tem de tudo  
**Classificação** : NC-17 ( Cada um sabe o que lê ) LEMONS..

**Sinopse:**

Será que é possível mudar a perspectiva da vida em _duas semanas_? Será que tudo que você sempre prezou pode simplesmente mudar em um piscar de olhos?

_Edward Cullen_ é um jovem médico que dedica a vida ao seu trabalho. Com seus vinte e cinco anos já é o chefe do Hospital mais importante de New Orleans.

_Isabella Swan_ é uma hippie nômade que passa a sua vida fazendo os outros sorrir. Aproveita os seus dias como se fossem os últimos e está sempre fazendo de tudo para a felicidade do próximo.

De repente o destino faz com que as vidas deles se cruzem, quando ela aparece no hospital dele, tentando animar as crianças.

Esse é o início de uma luta de ideais. De um lado Isabella, querendo provar a ele que a _vida é bela_ e tem que ser aproveitada. Do outro Edward, que não acreditava nisso, era mais um médico conversador mesquinho e fechado.

Bom.. essa fic vai ser um pouco diferente do que a DI. Todos são humanos e ela vai ser mais ideológica e romântica do que aventura. Espero que tenham gostado da sinopse.. pois em breve eu estarei a postando.

Amo vocês, gatos.

Beijos beijos.


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XV - Por um fio**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Como eu havia sido estúpido! Como eu havia me esquecido desse detalhe crucial? Como podia ter sido tão descuidado colocando a vida e a felicidade da minha amada em jogo?

Tudo isso por uma vingança idiota!

Eu ainda corria com ela em meus braços, porém o seu sangue estava irreconhecível e estranho. A cada instante ela reclamava mais de dor e parecia sofrer mais, e só o que eu podia continuar a fazer era correr.

Quando encontrei uma cabana abandonada entrei com rapidez, arrombando a porta e seguindo para o aposento mais limpo o possível. Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu a deitei numa cama velha e empoeirada. A respiração dela estava ofegante e ela suava muito.

Os olhos estavam fechados e as mãos fechadas em punhos. Ela fazia tanta força que as suas unhas estavam cortando a sua palma, fazendo com que o sangue estranho escorresse para a cama.

Eu senti o ar faltando em meus pulmões e o nervoso dominando o meu ser. Como eu podia ter sido tão burro e descuidado?

Minha família entrou naquele instante na cabana. Os olhos de todos divididos entre eu e Bella. Ninguém falou nada, tudo o que eu precisava saber estava na mente deles.

- Vocês deviam ter me avisado. - Falei gritando. - Por que ninguém me avisou?!

- Não havia nada que nós pudéssemos fazer, Edward. Absolutamente nada. - Carlisle falou pacientemente.

Eu passei a mão no rosto e nos cabelos, sentindo o medo crescer novamente dentro de mim.

Era tudo minha culpa.

Eu me aproximei e coloquei a minha mão gelada em sua testa quente. Ela sorriu um pouco e agradeceu com a voz mole e lotada de dor. Parecia que aquilo aliviava um pouco para ela.

Peguei suas mãos e coloquei entre as minhas, fazendo com que ela parasse de se machucar. Ela realmehnte precisava parar de sangrar.

O seu cheiro queimava em minhas narinas e ficar perto dela me deixava nervoso e formigante. Eu não tinha mais desejo pelo seu sangue, e sim apenas o desejo de protegê-la.

- O que está acontecendo exatamente? - Perguntei confuso.

Ninguém me respondeu. Cada um ficou calado, apenas fuçando ns próprias memórias, buscando alguma informação que pudesse me ajudar.

Ela estava estranha. Não parecia estar reagindo da forma correta ao veneno, não era exatamente assim que os _envenenados _se comportavam. A dor era parecida, porém ela devia ter parado de sangrar e a cada instante parecia ficar mais fraca.

Era óbvio que a transformação não correria bem! É do veneno daquele traste do James que estávamos falando! Era óbvio que devia ter alguma coisa errada com ele.

- Isso não está certo! Tem alguma coisa errada! - Eu falei desesperado.

Alice era a mais quieta, ela olhava pro chão e parecia em extremo choque, Jasper estava a abraçando e permanecia tão calado quanto. Emmett estava revoltado por não ter podido lutar, porém também se preocupava, assim como o resto da minha família.

- Não se exalte, meu bem - Esme falou, colocando a mão em meu ombro. - Tudo vai correr bem. Sabemos que Bella não é uma garota comum.

Eu fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

Não sei se estava mais nervoso por vê-la se transformando ou por saber que isso estava acontecendo de uma forma estranha. Nunca havia pensado transformá-la porque seria egoísmo demais, ela nunca gostaria de virar um monstro. Essa idéia me fazia ficar feliz, porque eu a teria para sempre, porém ao mesmo tempo fazia o meu estomago se contorcer.

Ela não merecia uma vida daquela. Muitas vezes ser imortal era mais uma maldição do que uma benção.

- Não dá pra parar a transformação? - Perguntei amedrontado.

- E por que você a pararia, Edward? - Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- Ela não merece, Carlisle. Ela não teve a opção de escolha, e ela não merece ser um monstro. É boa demais para isso. - Eu estava nervoso e incoerente, mas sabia que meus familiares me entendiam.

- Não há mais o que se fazer, Edward. Já se passou muito tempo, o veneno já alcançou o seu coração.

Eu arfei e fechei os olhos com força.

Por mais que parecesse o mais correto a acontecer e o melhor para nós isso não deixou de me atormentar. E se ela simplesmente não me amasse mais? E se ela me odiasse e me culpasse o resto da eternidade?

As possibilidades e a dúvida se apossaram da minha mente, deixando-me mais tonto e arfante, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse mais dela, querendo-a sentir mais perto de mim.

Colei nossas testas, enquanto acariciava a sua mão com as minhas, com o intuito de aliviar aquilo para ela, de deixá-la melhor.

- Me perdoe, meu amor. Me perdoe por ser esse monstro incorrigível. Me perdoe por fazê-la passar por isso. - Sussurrei.

- Então é só esperar? - Rosalie perguntou, falando pela primeira vez.

- Acho que sim. - Carlisle suspirou e também se aproximou de mim.

Havia algo errado. Não era apenas um pressentimento, era uma certeza. As coisas com Bella nunca aconteciam naturalmente, sempre havia uma complicação. Por que dessa vez seria diferente?

Então, Alice puxou o ar com força e falou pela primeira vez.

- Edward.. - Ela me chamou. Seu rosto estava lotado de tristeza. - Eu não a vejo transformada.

- Como assim? - Me levantei no mesmo instante, o coração inexistente batendo mais rápido e as lágrimas secas e impossíveis querendo escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Eu não a vejo! Eu não a vejo! - Ela gritou desesperada.

Eu não sabia o que isso podia indicar. Na realidade, eu sabia, mas não queria acreditar, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade. Eu não conseguia ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de Bella me deixar, ou então de acontecer outra coisa.

Tudo estava estranho demais. Diferente demais.

Corri até Alice e a peguei pelos ombros, fazendo-a me encarar. Seus olhos estavam lotados de aflição, quando ela me mostrou o que via. Eu caí no chão em choque, colocando a mão no rosto, soltando um urro de raiva.

Ela estava _morrendo_. E não se transformando.

- Por quê? - Perguntei baixinho.

Isso era tão injusto! Ela havia lutado tanto, eu havia lutado tanto para nada! Agora de uma hora para outra ela estava morrendo, graças ao veneno daquele imbecil do James!

Ela estava me deixando, e eu não podia fazer nada.

- Eu não sei o porquê, Ed. - Alice sussurrou.

Levantei-me e com todas as forças que tinha andei até Bella. Ela estava se contorcendo toda, gemendo e suando frio. Sua boca estava branca, assim como seu rosto e todo o seu corpo. Era como se o corpo dela tivesse rejeitando o veneno, e a única forma de expulsá-lo era junto com o sangue.

Era a única explicação que eu encontrava, pois ela sangrava muito, e apenas aquele sangue estranho e irreconhecível.

- O que está acontecendo? - Esme me perguntou, expressando a pergunta que se passava na mente de todos, exceto Alice.

- Bella está morrendo. - Minha irmã respondeu por mim, porque eu estava impossibilitado.

Segurei o rosto dela em minhas mãos, e me aproximei. Bella sorriu imediatamente, soltando sua respiração fraca em meu rosto, encantando-me mais uma vez com o seu cheiro. Por que naquele momento ele parecia o antigo e não o novo e estranho?

Por que aquele não cheirava a morte?

Eu colei nossos lábios e ela me correspondeu de uma forma simples e fraca.

- Não me deixe. - Eu pedi entre seus lábios. - Por favor.

Ela sorriu fraquinho e me beijou de novo, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

- Eu amo você. - Falei. - Não sobrevivo sem você. Sem você nada faz sentido, Bell. Absolutamente nada.

- Eu também te amo. - Ela falou bem fraquinho. E depois se calou, ficando mole em meus braços. Estava muito fraca e seu coração batia lentamente, quase parando.

Olhei para os lados desesperado, tentando achar uma solução para tudo aquilo.

Comecei a cantar para ela a sua canção de ninar, enquanto ela se enfraquecia cada vez mais em meus braços. Minha mente lotada de lembranças.

- Butterfly fly away. - Sussurrava.

**xxx**

_1939 - Polônia_****

Eu estava ficando confuso por culpa do cheiro de sangue das pessoas ao meu redor. Não me lembrava muito bem como fora chegar naquela situação, porém eu havia me perdido de Carlisle há algumas semanas e estava absolutamente faminto.

O cheiro daquela tropa havia me encantando ao ponto de me fazer abandonar a caça e correr até eles.

Só havia homens naquele local. E grande parte deles segurava armas. Eles estavam apreensivos demais, cada uma pensando deprimentemente em como chegar em casa, como se safar daquilo.

Havia alguns desarmados, e estes eram vampiros disfarçados, tentando demarcar as suas próximas vitimas.

Carlisle havia me dito que isso sempre acontecia quando algum país estava em guerra. Milhares de vampiros migravam até lá, se camuflando entre os soldados, para simplesmente matá-los depois e serem acobertados pelas mortes em combate.

Agora eu estava no meio de um campo de batalha, lotado de humanos com sangues deliciosos ao meu redor, na Polônia, longe de Carlisle.

Com um grito de aviso do comandante a guerra começou. Deixando-me perdido no meio da luta sangrenta e confusa. Fiquei naquela mesma posição por aproximadamente uns vinte minutos, até que o meu instinto falou mais alto e eu decidi que estava na hora de atacar.

Sabia que me sentiria extremamente culpado depois, porém não havia outra saída. Ou algum jeito de me controlar, eu estava com tanta sede que chegava a ficar fraco e lento.

Visualizei a minha vitima. Era um homem com pensamentos ruins e uma aparência nada boa. Se eu tinha que matar alguém, mataria um alemão ridículo que amava o Hitler.

Ele estava sangrando, porém continuava a atirar contra os poloneses. Seu sorriso maléfico e a sua barbicha ridícula me deixavam com raiva e com vontade de esmagá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu sangue implorava para ser tomado.

Saí correndo com a minha velocidade medíocre até ele, e quando fui tocá-lo e pegá-lo desprevenido, um vampiro lançou-se na minha frente, me bloqueando, e me fazendo rosnar de raiva.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. - Ele disse simpaticamente.

Esqueci um instante do alemão a minha frente e encarei o vampiro. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho do que Carlisle, porém também era mais majestoso. Seus cabelos brancos chamaram a minha atenção e me deixaram curioso.

- Por quê? - Falei meio irritado.

Eu estava com sede e fraco, e aquele vampiro estúpido de cabelo branco não me deixava matar o alemão com a barbicha de Hitler.

- Venha, Edward. - Ele disse, me puxando pelos ombros. - Eu já lhe explicarei tudo.

Segui o homem. Não sabia por que, mas aquele idiota me passava segurança, e eu estava extremamente curioso. Além disso, ele havia me chamado de Edward! Isso era bizarro demais, mesmo para um vampiro.

Como ele sabia o meu nome?

- Eu sou Aro. - Ele disse. Agora caminhava na minha frente, pude perceber que estávamos nos afastando da área de combate.

Nem falei o meu nome. Ele já sabia mesmo.

- Eu estou com sede. - Resmunguei, olhando para trás.

- Se você quer morrer, volte e mate aquele soldado. - Ele disse, continuando a caminhada. Sem nem me lançar uma olhadela.

- E por que eu morreria?

- Escute, Edward.. nessas guerras só se encontram vampiros loucos e sádicos que estão ansiosos por uma briga. E eles adoram demarcar os seus humanos. O fato é que você quase roubou um humano de uma vampirinha maligna chamada Jane. Ela não ficaria nada contente, acredite.

- Demarcar humanos? - Falei meio confuso por culpa da sede. - Isso é meio ridículo.

- É, eu sei. Porém, é o que acontece. Isso se chama-se Pacto de Sangue. Nós costumamos fazer de noite, usando o nosso poder hipnótico. Bom, quando você marca um humano, ele é absolutamente seu, e se outro tentar roubá-lo, você pode o matar. Tem esse direito.

- Uau. Quem inventou isso? - Perguntei.

- Eu. - Ele falou todo orgulhoso.

- Você? - Eu ri alto. - Quem é você afinal?

- Aro Volturi. - Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Eu engoli um seco. Volturi? Droga! Quem eu pensava que era pra zombar de um Volturi?

- Certo.. e esse pacto, só foi feito para vampiros?

- Na realidade, não. É para separar os nossos humanos dos lobisomens. Assim, eles não podem nos culpar por estar "infestando" ou matando a raça humana. Podem priorizar os humanos deles.

Eu soltei um suspiro de compreensão.

- Isso é algo inteligente de se fazer. - Comentei. - Quero dizer, pode criar um pouco de brigas entre vampiros, mas acaba com as guerras ridículas com os lobisomens.

- Exatamente. - Ele concordou, sorrindo.

- Tem mais alguma regra?

- Oh, sim. Quando a sua pessoa for marcada, você será o _único_ a poder transformá-la. Então só caberá a você essa decisão. Se outro vampiro a morder, o veneno só provocará a morte na sua vitima.

- Uau. - Foi então que eu escutei o rugido de um leão da montanha. - Obrigada, Aro. De verdade.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Edward. Agora vá. - Ele disse, enquanto parava e fazia o caminho de volta tranquilamente. - E mande um abraço a Carlisle.

Eu nem quis saber como ele conhecia Carlisle ou as outras coisas. Mas ele era Aro Volturi, devia saber de tudo. Simplesmente saí correndo para o meu leão, sorrindo com a minha sorte.

E também louco para fazer o Pacto com alguém.

( _Dados históricos:_ 1939 - começou-se a Segunda Guerra Mundial na Polonia, quando os alemãs a atacaram. Fazendo com qu vários países europeus voltassem contra a Alemanha de Hitler).

**xxx**

A lembrança ainda estava fresca na minha mente quando soltei um grito. Todos se viraram para me encarar. Eu estava com a esperança batendo de novo no meu peito, sentindo que podia reverter essa situação, que podia impedir a morte dela.

- Eu já sei! Eu me lembrei! - Falei extasiado, ainda revivendo aquele momento em minha mente.

- O quê? - Carlisle perguntou, aproximando-se. Seus olhos praticamente brilhavam.

- O Pacto! É por isso que ela está morrendo. - Todos me encaravam como se eu fosse louco. - Quando selei o Pacto com ela, o sangue dela passou a pertencer a mim, dando-me o direito de matar o vampiro que tentasse bebê-lo. Porém existe mais uma regra: Só eu sou capaz de transformá-la. Ou seja, o veneno de qualquer outro vampiro é fatal.

Todos estavam boquiabertos, porém esperançosos.

- Então.. como podemos reverter isso? - Rosalie falou animada.

- Não sei. - Cocei a cabeça e mordi o lábio inferior.

Como eu poderia inverter aquela situação?

- Temos pouco tempo. - Alice avisou, pondo-se a pensar também.

Olhei para Bella. Ela estava mais branca que a morte, respirando fraco, com uma expressão de dor. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei pensar em uma forma de salvá-la.

- Aro me disse: Só caberá a você essa decisão. - Sussurrei.

Era tão óbvio! Se só eu podia transformá-la, eu devia então queimar o veneno de James com o meu próprio! Eu devia mordê-la.

Todos chegaram a mesma conclusão ao mesmo tempo e me encararam profundamente.

- Eu não sei se quero fazer isso. - Falei meio desanimado, olhando para a minha amada.

- É isso ou a morte, Edward. - Carlisle falou. - A decisão está nas suas mãos.

- Não é justo com ela. - Sussurrei. - E não sei se vou conseguir.

- Você vai conseguir, Edward. Eu confio em você. - Meu pai falou, colocando a mão em meu ombro. Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei.

Será que eu seria egoísta e maléfico ao ponto de transformá-la só para não perdê-la?

Será que eu seria uma pessoa tão baixa a ponto de chutar a moral para o alto e agir pelo coração e pela emoção?

_Você não era o Edward que desprezava a ética? Onde está o Edward egoísta?_ Minha mente rebateu.

Eu dei um meio sorriso. Eu podia ter o meu último ato egoísta, não podia?

_Mas pense, Edward: quando ela virar vampira, não pertencerá mais a você. O pacto estará quebrado._ Minha mente acrescentou, deixando o meu estomago retorcido.

Eu não a impediria de me afastar, se ela o quisesse. Faria sempre a vontade dela, e prezaria o bem dela. Eu não a deixaria morrer. Ela merecia viver, sendo vampira ou humana.

O mundo merecia uma pessoa tão boa quanto ela.

- Vamos lá, Edward. - Falei para mim mesmo, enquanto me sentava ao lado dela na cama.

Quando olhei para o lado percebi que toda a minha família havia saído, dando-me privacidade. Os agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Olhei para Bella e sorri.

Fui abaixando o meu tronco ao encontro dela, enquanto pegava o seu rosto frágil entre as mãos, e o levantava para mim. Virei sua cabeça de lado, encarando a ferida que James havia feito em cima de sua jugular.

Dei um beijo ali.

- Você vai ficar boa, meu amor. Isso é uma promessa. - Lambi o seu machucado, sentindo o gosto estranho e ruim do veneno de James. - E me perdoe por ser tão egoísta. Se faço isso é por você.

Então, finquei os meus dentes no mesmo buraco que James havia feito, fazendo-a gritar de dor e tentar se afastar. Eu a segurei com força em meus braços, enquanto começava a sugar o seu sangue e espalhar o meu veneno em seu corpo.

Quando seu gosto chegou aos meus lábios eu arfei. Era o melhor sabor de todo o mundo. Era tão viciante quanto ela.

Concentrei-me em sugar o mínimo possível, apenas para deixar o meu veneno penetrar em seu corpo, e queimar o de James. Porém, era difícil parar com líquido tão perfeito em meus lábios.

Parecia que havia sido feito para mim.

Ela gemia em baixo de mim, tentando me afastar a todo custo.

Lentamente separei os meus dentes de seu pescoço e tapei os furinhos com os dedos, impedindo que o sangue espirrasse. Demorou segundos apenas para Bella começar a se contorcer e gritar de dor.

- Edward! - Ela gritava. - Está queimando. A minha cabeça está queimando!

Eu fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro, enquanto passava a minha mão em seu rosto, tentando em vão acalmá-la.

Deitei ao seu lado na cama, puxando-a para os meus braços. Rezava mentalmente para que sua dor se transferisse para mim. Queria sofrer no lugar dela, deixando-a em paz e tranqüila. Era horrível vê-la sofrer, principalmente sabendo que eu era o causador do sofrimento.

_Eu_ é quem havia a envenenado.

De repente, a imagem de Bella-vampira apareceu em minha mente, pegando-me de surpresa e me fazendo soltar um suspiro. Ela estava maravilhosa. Simplesmente irresistível.

- Você vai ficar perfeita, meu amor. - Sussurrava para ela. - E se ainda quiser, vai casar comigo e viveremos felizes para sempre. Isso é, se sua má sorte não atrapalhar.

E então ri, beijando-a e tentando confortá-la.

Uma felicidade repentina me invadiu. Se Bella ainda me quisesse - eu a teria para sempre. Poderia morar com ela em qualquer lugar do mundo, fazer o que ela quisesse.

E ela ficaria comigo._ Para sempre. _

Seriamos o casal de monstros mais perfeito de todo o mundo.

Seriamos eternos, tanto quanto nosso amor.

**xxx**

_Narrado por Isabella Swan_

A dor me cegava e me deixava dopada. Eu sentia como se a minha vida estivesse sendo sugada por James. A cada momento ficava mais fraca e mais distante. Os braços fortes dele me apertavam com tanta pressão que eu achei que fosse explodir.

Eu estava morrendo.

Porém, de repente um grito de fúria quase furou os meus tímpanos.

- Largue-a. - A voz gritou.

Estava tão lotada de raiva e desespero que eu quase não a reconhecera, porém seria impossível não distinguir a voz do meu amado. Ele estava ali! Para me salvar!

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por isso. Quando fui começar a pensar a respeito, a pior dor da minha vida me invadiu. Parecia que o meu corpo estava pegando fogo, que havia um acido circulando junto com o meu sangue, me rasgando e estraçalhando por dentro.

Eu gemi de dor, tentando conter o grito de agonia e desespero. Se Edward estava ali, eu não gostaria de fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais.

Então, percebi que estava solta, que a pressão em meu pescoço havia sumido e que os braços de James já não me apertavam.

O medo me invadiu, fazendo com que eu tentasse me mexer, tentasse proteger o meu amado. Nada podia acontecer com ele. James não podia machucá-lo da mesma forma que estava fazendo comigo, era por isso que eu estava lá.

- Cullen. - A voz de James falou, fazendo com que meus pelos se eriçassem.

A dor era tão grande que era difícil prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo em minha volta. Era necessária uma grande concentração.

Uma pontada em meu pescoço me fez gemer e levar as mãos ao local ferido, onde ardia mais. Parecia que James ainda estava ali, porém rasgando a minha pele com facas de fogo.

Instantes depois o que restou foi só o silêncio. Abri os olhos desesperada, e percebi que nem James, nem Edward estavam ali.

Será que eu estava ficando louca? Será que eu havia morrido e que o urro de Edward era só fruto da minha imaginação?

Coloquei a mão no chão, tentando me apoiar para poder me levantar. Porém seria impossível, eu não conseguia nem ao menos falar, imagine levantar para correr atrás de dois vampiros.

Vamos, Bella. É Edward que está lá. Minha mente me repreendeu.

Fiz o maior esforço de minha vida toda e surpreendentemente consegui tirar um pouco do tronco do chão, porém mãos frias me seguraram e me deitaram novamente.

- Não! - Eu gritei desesperada. Se James estava ali, isso quer dizer que Edward havia... - Não! Não! Não!

- Calme, Bella. Sou eu. - Uma voz doce invadiu o meu ouvindo. - É a Alice que está aqui.

Senti o meu corpo todo cedendo e caindo no chão. Entreguei-me de cabeça na dor, porque sabia que estava tudo bem. Sabia que estavam todos ali, e que eles não deixariam o meu Edward se machucar.

- Como você está, Bella? - Carlisle falou, enquanto mexia em meu corpo. Eu estava bem mole e já praticamente não sentia meu corpo, apenas a dor tremenda no meu interior. - Tente falar.

- Ah.. - Eu gemi. - Dói. Dói muito!

- Me explique a dor que está sentindo. - Ele falou lentamente no meu ouvido.

- Minha cabeça.. meu corpo.. parece que está sendo estraçalhado. - Falei bem grogue.

Carlisle foi começar a falar, porém Esme o cortou.

- Deixe, Carlisle. Deixe-a descansar. - Então senti mãos afagando os meus cabelos. - Bella teve um dia difícil.

Eu a agradeci mentalmente, porém não deu para expressar as minhas palavras. Sabia que se eu abrisse a boca começaria a gritar. Não estava mais dando para conter, porém eu tinha que ser forte. Não queria parecer uma fraca idiota que não agüentava uma mordidinha boba de vampiro.

Eu respirava lentamente, fazendo uma força enorme para não gritar, me contorcendo no colo de Esme, rezando para Edward ficasse bem.

- Oh, não. Não! - Alice gritou. - Vamos, Edward!

- O que? - Todos os Cullen perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu tentei fazer a mesma pergunta, mas essa não saiu da minha boca.

- Edward! - Ela falou nervosa. - Ele está perdendo a cabeça. Está começando a tomar as atitudes erradas!

- Emmett, não! Ele quer fazer isso sozinho. - Rosalie gritou.

Pelo visto Emmett havia tentando correr para ir ajudar o irmão. O medo me abateu novamente. E se numa dessas de Edward quiser lidar com aquilo sozinho ele fosse abatido?

E se por um acaso James o machucasse? O que seria de mim? O que seria de todos aqueles presentes naquela clareira?

O silêncio predominou, onde eu conseguia apenas ouvir o meu coração martelando lentamente, espalhando a dor e a queimação por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-me gemer e desejar que a tortura acabasse.

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava naquela mesma posição e nem se Edward estava bem, e isso me deixava louca. Fazia com que meu corpo inteiro vibrasse e clamasse pelo dele. Sabia que tudo ficaria melhor com ele ao meu lado, até mesmo a dor seria suportável.

- Não! Não, não! Seu idiota! Reaja! - Alice começou a gritar.

De repente, todos estavam gritando. Todos eles.

E foi bem nesse momento que a dor piorou. Convulsões me abateram e eu comecei a gritar. Parecia que eu ia morrer a qualquer momento, que haviam farpas e agulhas sendo penetradas dentro do meu coração.

Senti o cheiro de sangue ficar mais forte e concentrado e uma vertigem me abateu, fazendo-me levar as mãos à barriga.

- Oh, meu deus! Não.. não. - Eu já nem sabia mais o que estava falando. - Edward! Edward! Faça isso parar! Por favor! Edward!

- O que está acontecendo? - Emmett perguntou. Sua voz estava bem distante.

- O veneno chegou ao coração dela. - Avisou Carlisle.

Veneno? Como é que é?

Quer dizer que eu estava envenenada? Oh, não! Eu vou morrer!

A palavra morte causou reações diferentes em mim do que anteriormente. Porque agora eu sabia que tudo poderia ficar bem, sabia que Edward conseguiria vencer James e que nós tínhamos chances de sermos felizes.

_Tínhamos. Falou bem. _Minha mente me relembrou.

- Ele está conseguindo, gente. Ele está conseguindo! - Alice gritou, fazendo com que eu soltasse um suspiro aliviado e angustiado, ao mesmo tempo.

Por que será que eu não estava plenamente feliz com a vitória dele? Por que será que eu não conseguia simplesmente morrer e o deixar viver com uma pessoa melhor?

Por que será que eu ainda continuava a lutar?

Ele não me merecia e eu já estava morrendo. Nenhum segundo a mais valeria a pena, porque o final seria igual. Trágico e fatal.

Não adiantava agüentar aquela dor, porque seriam apenas mais instantes de sofrimento e desilusão. Nada mais adiantaria.

Pela primeira vez, a vida estava fazendo o seu papel e enfim tirando a minha vida, só que dessa vez eu não estava implorando pela morte. Eu estava me apegando a vida com mais força, não querendo largar.

Mas essa força não adiantaria. Eu estava envenenada. Amaldiçoada. Marcada para morrer.

Não havia mais volta. Seria simplesmente, de repente, soltar o último suspiro e então ir. Deixando-o sozinho. Solteiro. E livre.

Talvez ele seja mais feliz sem você, sua boba. Minha mente me torturou mais.

Eu queria chorar e muito mais que isso. Eu queria gritar. Queria me desesperar. Queria arranjar uma solução, que não existia.

- Pare com isso, Bella. - Jasper sussurrou em meu ouvido, tirando-me de meu transe, mergulhando-me de cabeça na com que eu sentisse novamente todas as dores físicas. - Não se torture mentalmente. Edward já vai voltar para você.

Eu não sabia o que era pior: As dores físicas ou psicológicas. Ambas me queimavam e me torturavam, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de gritar e espernear. Porém cada uma me atingia de uma forma diferente.

As palavras de Jasper não chegaram a me confortar, porém foram uma conformação.

Morrer não seria tão ruim. Seria uma aventura. E o que importava era apenas que Edward ficaria bem.

Essa era a minha principal prioridade.

Não tinha porque me torturar e me apegar à vida. Iria acontecer o que tivesse que acontecer. Minha decisão ou meus pensamentos masoquistas não mudariam nada.

- Ele está vindo. - Alice falou.

Não percebi muito bem quando ele chegou só sei que braços fortes e musculosos me pegaram e me afagaram, fazendo com que finalmente me acalmasse. Esqueci do veneno, da dor ou do medo.

Por que ele estava ali comigo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. A tormenta já acabou. - Ele falou em meu ouvido, deixando-me atordoada e feliz.

Apesar de saber que não acabaria bem - já que eu estava envenenada - era bom ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dele. Era bom ouvir que ele se importava comigo. Era bom ouvir ele me chamando de meu amor.

Eu não consegui falar nada, porque estava perdida em seus braços. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, para onde estava indo e mais nada. Estava simplesmente aproveitando aquele momento maravilhoso.

Era tão bom me sentir segura novamente. Sentir que eu não morreria nos braços do crápula do James, e sim no lugar em que eu pertencia.

Finalmente senti que estávamos parando. Instantes depois eu não estava mais nos braços do meu amado, e sim deitada em alguma coisa. A dor voltou com força total, fazendo com que eu fechasse as mãos instintivamente em punhos.

Segundos depois começou a ocorrer uma gritaria, onde revezavam vozes. Eu já não conseguia entender do que se tratava, porém eu tentava. Concentrava-me totalmente em Edward, tentando compreender porque ele estava tão bravo, mas só acabava ficando frustrada e sem saber nada.

Algumas palavras eram captadas por minha mente: Monstro, coração, veneno, entre outras.

Provavelmente estavam contando ao meu amor que eu estava morrendo. Era por isso que ele estava tão inconformado e nervoso. Era isso que estava fazendo-o sofrer e gritar com as pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo todo.

Um alívio repentino me abateu, quando Edward colou nossas testas. Eu soltei um suspiro agradecido, e senti que ele afagava as minhas mãos com as suas.

- Me perdoe, meu amor. Me perdoe por ser esse monstro incorrigível. Me perdoe por fazê-la passar por isso. - Ele sussurrou com amor.

Ele ficava perfeito dizendo aquelas coisas para mim. Fazia com que eu tivesse mais vontade de viver, que eu lutasse mais bravamente para estar mais alguns instantes ao lado dele.

Porque valeria a pena. Qualquer instante a mais, qualquer suspiro a mais.

Depois disso ele se separou de mim, e os gritos recomeçaram, embaralhando mais a minha mente. Aumentando mais a minha dor. A cada momento eu sentia o veneno se impregnar mais no meu corpo, me machucar mais. Sentia que ele estava me destruindo, me matando.

_Edward vai superar isso._ Eu falei para mim mesma, tentando me convencer._ Ele tem que conseguir. Afinal, quem sou eu? Apenas uma humana idiota! Ele não vai sofrer por minha causa._

Era impossível continuar a murmurar aquilo para mim mesma quando ele gritava desesperado. Quando parecia que ele estava sendo torturado.

De repente ele estava ao meu lado novamente, pegando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos. Ele colou nossos lábios, fazendo-me arfar e corresponder ao máximo que conseguia. Queria mostrar para ele que tudo ficaria bem.

- Não me deixe. - Ele pediu entre meus lábios. - Por favor.

Eu tentei sorrir fraquinho, e tentei responder para ele que não queria deixá-lo, que estavam me levando a força.

O puxei para mais um beijo fraco, tentando absorver o seu gosto, para morrer com aquela perfeição em meus lábios. E eu não agüentei, deixei cair uma lágrima solitária pelo meu rosto.

- Eu amo você. - Ele falou - Não sobrevivo sem você. Sem você nada faz sentido, Bell. Absolutamente nada.

Ele não podia falar aquilo para mim! Era horrível! Eu queria ficar! Queria tanto ficar que doía!

- Eu também te amo. - Falei bem fraquinho. Eu precisava dizer aquilo antes de morrer.

Precisava fazê-lo lembrar-se disso.

E então a dor foi tão forte e tão potente que me fez perder a consciência. Estava tudo preto.

Ao fundo eu apenas ouvia a minha canção de ninar.

- Butterfly fly away. ( Borboleta voe)

Eu sabia que estava voando, porém não era exatamente para onde eu queria. Não estava indo em direção ao meu amado e sim me distanciando dele. Porém era necessário, e se o destino havia guardado aquilo para mim, eu tinha que seguir em frente.

Porque havia sido esse destino que havia me trazido Edward. Eu devia confiar nele.

Fui seguindo e ficando mais distante a cada segundo. Sabia que nunca mais recuperaria a consciência, que nunca mais voltaria a ver os olhos castanho-dourados, ou então que nunca mais beijaria aqueles lábios perfeitos.

- Você vai ficar boa, meu amor. Isso é uma promessa. - A voz dele estava distante, e soava como uma melodia para mim. Eu confiei nele e respirei fundo, esperando para enfrentar a morte. - E me perdoe por ser tão egoísta. Se faço isso é por você.

Eu realmente não entendi aonde Edward queria chegar, mas esnobei. Ele estava ali me confortando e isso era o suficiente.

Quando suguei o ar com força, pronta para morrer, uma nova dor apossou-se do meu corpo, fazendo com que eu tentasse fugir do abraço de ferro que eu estava sendo esmagada.

Deus! A morte doía tanto!

Eu me sentia na fogueira. A dor de antes foi sumindo e essa outra foi assumindo o controle. Era como uma chama viva dentro de mim, me queimando, me fazendo gritar e implorar para chegar logo no céu.

- Não! Ah! - Eu gritava desesperada.

Era engraçado como essa nova dor havia feito as coisas voltarem a ficar em foco.

Peraí.

Eu estava escutando o meu coração bater. Ele estava galopando em meu peito, com força total. Senti que apesar da dor, já conseguia respirar normalmente e que o meu corpo não estava mais tão pesado. Apesar de não me atrever a tentar me mexer, sabia que se o fizesse conseguiria.

- Edward! A minha cabeça está queimando! - Eu gritei.

Estava queimando tanto. Meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas.

Eu devia estar indo pro inferno. Eu realmente havia sido uma menina muito levada. Sabia que pagaria algum dia por aqueles pensamentos impuros com o meu namorado vampiro .

- Você vai ficar perfeita, meu amor. - A voz dele invadiu o meu ouvido e interrompeu a minha morte dolorosa. - E se ainda quiser, vai casar comigo e viveremos felizes para sempre. Isso é, se sua má sorte não atrapalhar.

Eu acreditei nele. Porque estava tudo mais claro, mais leve e mais vivo. Deixei a dor me consumir, porque se Edward estava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, eu sabia que ficaria.

Fiquei com vontade de gritar que me casaria com ele, porém não consegui, provavelmente se abrisse a boca começaria a xingar a Morte e James de todos os nomes feios que eu conhecia.

Sabia - não sei como - que eu estava passando por uma mudança. E eu estava pronta para ela. Mesmo não tendo certeza aonde ela me levaria e o que aconteceria comigo.

Mas Edward estava ao meu lado, dizendo que me amava, e que ficaria tudo bem.

Ah, e ainda disse que eu ficaria linda.

Por que eu teria que me preocupar?

_Fim do Capítulo XXV_

**N/A: **Com um pouquinho de atraso, o capitulo está aí. Espero que estejam gostando. HAUHAHUAH.

Infelizmente, a fic está acabando. Não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas estamos quase na linha de chegada. Esse foi o penultimo capitulo, depois teremos o epilogo que demorará mais para sair, pois eu ainda nem comecei a pensar nele.

Pensem pelo lado bom.. teremos a fic nova! Pensei em já postar um pouquinho dela aqui, mas não sei.. vou esperar depois de postar o ultimo dessa.

Eu realmente espero que estejam satisfeitos com a fic.. e espero que tenham entendido tudo direitinho. Qualquer duvida sobre o capitulo pode me mandar por review.

Amo voces.

Até o ultimo.. que virá muito em breve. (LLL)


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI - Renascendo. **

Fogo. Calor. Dor. Tudo estava misturado embaixo da minha pele, fazendo com que eu tivesse a pior sensação da minha vida toda. Eu sentia o meu coração batendo acelerado no meu peito, enquanto o meu sangue era bombeado pelo meu corpo, o envenenando, fazendo com que meus órgãos parassem um a um.

Eu já estava naquele estado fazia um tempo. Eu não entendia porque ainda resistia e sobrevivia. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e era isso que me deixava mais nervosa.

Edward estava ao meu lado. O tempo todo, tocando a minha mão ou sussurrando palavras em meu ouvido. Eu nunca entendia o que elas significavam, mas sabia que ele estava tentando me confortar, e isso bastava.

- Só mais dois dias, meu amor. - Ele sussurrou dessa vez, beijando a minha têmpora e passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

Eu não fiz nenhuma expressão. Não conseguia. Não queria começar a gritar e mostrar o quanto eu estava sofrendo, seria ruim demais para ele. Ficava apenas deitada, definhando, ouvindo-o falar as coisas mais belas do mundo.

- Edward? - Uma outra voz invadiu meu ouvido. Era Alice.

- Sim?

- Por que não vai caçar? Você sabe que ela só acordará daqui a dois dias. - Ela falou.

Como assim? Eu acordaria? Eu não estava morrendo?

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Será que Edward havia feito um pacto com o Diabo? Assim, daqui a dois dias ele poderia me tirar do inferno.

Hmm.. é, pode ser.

- Eu quero ficar ao lado dela. Sei que ela está sofrendo muito e que precisa de mim.

Eu amoleci mais ainda e esqueci da dor por alguns instantes. Ele era tão lindo e perfeito. Sabia sempre o que era melhor pra mim.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Tudo já foi feito, Edward. - A voz dela parecia estar mais próxima e nítida.

Oh, não! Ele realmente havia feito o pacto com o Diabo!

- Eu sei.. eu sei. - Ele soltou um suspiro alto. - Mas, eu quero ficar.

Era impressão minha ou ele havia aumentado o volume?

Ah! Meu ouvido doía, era como se alguém tivesse gritando dentro dele, ou então tentando arrancá-lo.

O que será que estava acontecendo? Eu conseguia escutar os passos de Alice e sua respiração forçada, assim como a de Edward, que estava muito mais próxima.

- Certo. Depois voltamos, Ed. - Ela ainda estava parada, de acordo com o meu ouvido louco. - E você vai ficar linda, Bella!

Por que parecia que ela estava gritando? Por que eu estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça? Por que meu corpo estava queimando?

Por quê?

Senti lábios tocando os meus, enquanto duas mãos acariciavam a minha barriga, deixando-me arrepiada. Conseguia sentir e ouvir a respiração fria e hipnotizante _dele _batendo em meu rosto, deixando-me tonta e sem ar.

Imagine só a minha situação: Eu estava no inferno, sendo queimada pelo capeta, enquanto um homem sedutor, lindo e perfeito, me beijava e me acariciava, sem que eu pudesse poder corresponder! Sem poder fazê-lo pagar na mesma moeda!

- Hmm.. - Ele falou entre meus lábios. - Sua barriga está gelando.

Como era possível eu estar tão quente por dentro e gelada por fora? As mãos dele me tocando, faziam com que o fogo aumentasse, deixando-me dolorida e excitada.

Tentei soltar um gemido de revolta, porém não saiu nada. Parecia que a minha garganta estava seca.

As mãos dele continuaram a passar pelo meu corpo. Era engraçado como elas não estavam tão geladas como habitualmente. Estava em uma temperatura agradável, que fazia o meu corpo ficar aliviado.

Ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior, enquanto continuava a sua tortura.

- Você é minha, Isabella Swan. - Ele sussurrou. - Seu sangue, seu corpo, sua alma. Tudo pertence a mim.

Eu sou mesmo! Tive vontade de gritar, mas nada saiu de meus lábios a não ser o silêncio.

Céus! Como os paraplégicos mudos deviam sofrer!

Então, ele me largou, afastando-se, voltando a acariciar apenas a minha mão. A queimação habitual voltou com tudo, fazendo com que eu me desligasse mais uma vez e entrasse no meu mar de fogo e dor.

Voltei a perder um pouco a noção do tempo, deixando de prestar atenção nas palavras confortadoras de Edward ou a tudo que se passava ao meu redor. A dor havia se intensificado a um ponto que parecia que meus órgãos estavam sendo arrancados.

Minhas pernas e braços formigavam, deixando-me com vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Minha pele parecia estar queimando, mas agora não era mais a queimação de fogo e sim de gelo.

Sentia que estava congelando aos poucos, e não derretendo. O meu inferno era mil vezes pior agora.

Meu coração não batia tão freneticamente e parecia estar perdendo mais velocidade e intensidade aos poucos. Nada parecia funcionar no meu corpo, tudo parecia estar simplesmente desmoronando lá dentro.

- Um dia... - Edward sussurrava bem distante.

Eu estava ansiosa, porque sabia que aconteceria alguma coisa importante dali vinte e quatro horas. Se Edward estava feliz com aquilo, eu também deveria ficar.

Dor nas juntas. Dor nos dentes. Dor na cabeça. Dor no peito. Dor em tudo!

A cada instante eu sentia cheiros mais esquisitos, nunca percebidos por mim. Conseguia sentir o cheiro magnífico que era exalado por Edward, e diferenciá-lo de todo o resto. Meu ouvido estava muito mais apurado também, conseguia captar coisas distantes, escutar sussurros e passos, porém a dor era tão grande que eu não me concentrava nisso.

O que mais me incomodava era a dor na garganta. Essa agora era o ponto onde queimava mais, ardia tanto que eu tinha vontade de beber um litro de água. Ela coçava e doía, como se estivesse lotada de sal.

Tudo parecia diferente para mim. A cada instante coisas novas eram recebias pelo meu corpo, enquanto eu escutava os meus órgãos parando. Meu coração estava bem baixinho e quase sem vida. Não sabia o que isso significava já que eu me sentia mais forte que um cavalo.

De repente, várias pessoas se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo de mim. Pelo cheiro, eu sabia que eram os Cullen. Ouvi Edward soltar um longo suspiro ao meu lado, fazendo-me querer sorrir.

- Calma, pessoal. - Alice falou.

- Pai? - Edward perguntou meio confuso.

- Nós não somos bem vindos? - Ele perguntou sarcástico.

Os outros riram.

- Eu achei que seria melhor explicar as coisas a ela.. sozinho.

- Ele quer aproveitar! Isso sim! - Emmett gritou, fazendo com que minha cabeça explodisse de dor. Quase levei a mão aos ouvidos por puro instinto.

- Emmett. - Edward rosnou.

Não sei por que, mas me deu uma vontade de rosnar junto. Deus! Estou virando um cachorro! Só falta abrir os olhos e enxergar em preto e branco.

- Edward, estaremos aqui fora. - Carlisle falou com um sorriso.

- Ok. - Edward respondeu. Parecia estar ansioso.

- Dê espaço a ela. Ela vai precisar. - E então todos eles foram se afastando um pouco, deixando-me sozinha com o cheiroso do meu noivo.

A dor ficou bem forte por uns instantes, como se eu estivesse chegando no ápice. Tudo doía ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me segurar mais do que nunca para não gritar. Porém de repente ela parou.

E com um _crack_ meu coração parou junto.

Morri! Morri! Morri! Morri!

Eu não estava respirando. Não estava com o coração batendo. E parecia estar finalmente em paz. Era óbvio que eu estava morta.

- Bella? - A voz de Edward invadiu os meus ouvidos. Estava diferente, ainda era melodiosa, porém agora não parecia ser como antes. Era como se eu tivesse a escutando pela primeira vez.

Peraí.

Como eu estava escutando-o se estava morta?

Tentei mexer os meus dedos e consegui. Fui fazendo isso com cada parte do meu corpo, mexendo-a lentamente, provando a mim mesma que estava viva.

Puxei o ar para os meus pulmões e eles vieram com facilidade.

Abri os olhos e me deparei com um mundo completamente diferente.

Os detalhes que conseguia enxergar eram mínimos. Tudo parecia estar ocorrendo em câmera lenta ao meu redor. Senti que era capaz de tudo, que era a dona do universo. Sentei-me na cama rapidamente, sorrindo com a minha habilidade e agilidade.

Escutei uma pessoa respirando próxima de mim. Rosnei para ela, achando que ela pudesse me machucar ou algo do tipo. Porém, ao virar a cabeça para encará-la, eu encontrei dois olhos familiares.

Eu arfei e arregalei os olhos. Toda a minha posição de ataque foi desfeita, enquanto eu me afastava e ficava o encarando encantada.

Ele era tão belo e perfeito. E eu achava que nunca mais o veria.

- Uau. - Ele falou baixinho.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, porém a minha voz saiu irreconhecível.

Coloquei a mão na minha garganta.

- Você está maravilhosa. - Ele falou extasiado.

Eu dei uma risada e revirei os olhos.

- Tudo isso é saudades do meu corpo, Edward? - Perguntei brincalhona, enquanto levantava e ia em direção a ele.

Meu corpo todo parecia leve como uma pluma. Tudo estava tão diferente.

Ele parecia meio hesitante. Eu o enlacei pelo pescoço e o puxei para um abraço apertado, onde eu o esmagava com força, tamanha era a saudade que eu sentia.

Ele gemeu fraquinho, fechando os olhos.

- Ai, Bella. - Falou.

Eu o encarei sem entender.

- O que eu fiz?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e beijou o meu rosto carinhosamente.

- Você não tem idéia do que está acontecendo, não é mesmo?

- Não. Estou absurdamente confusa. - Concordei, louca para beijá-lo.

- Bella.. - Ele ficou sem palavras, apenas me pegou pela mão e me levou até a cama, sentando-me lá, e depois me entregou um espelho. - Olhe.

Eu encarei a minha própria face no espelho e não me reconheci. O que mais chamou a minha atenção foram os olhos vermelhos que me encaravam misteriosamente. Eu estava tão bela, branca e irresistível.

Derrubei o espelho no chão e fiquei boquiaberta.

- Quem sou eu? - Perguntei assustada.

- Não se torture. - Edward falou, enquanto se abaixava na minha frente, me encarando com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. - Você é a Bella de sempre.

- Eu.. eu.. - Eu não sabia o que dizer.

Ele colocou o dedo indicador em meu lábio, me calando.

- Bell, tudo mudou.. quando James a mordeu, ele estava a envenenando.. - Então ele começou a tagarelar, e a cada momento eu ficava mais chocada.

Será que era o que eu estava pensando?

**xxx**

_Narrado por Edward Cullen _

Vê-la acordar foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda a minha vida. Apesar de eu sentir falta do barulho de seu coração galopando em seu peito, estava tudo perfeito. Ela me encarava confusa, parecia distraída e perdida nos detalhes.

Seus olhos vermelhos faziam um contraste magnífico com a sua pele branca, deixando-a misteriosamente irresistível.

Se eu fosse um humano frágil, estaria sem ar.

Contei a ela, encarando-a nos olhos, toda a história, desde quando James havia a mordido. Ela me escutou com atenção, sem piscar, reagindo de formas imprevisíveis, fazendo caretas, ou simplesmente mordendo o lábio.

Ela não parecia estar com raiva de mim. Encarava-me com amor e carinho, como se também estivesse se controlando para não me agarrar. Minhas mãos formigavam de vontade de tocar na pele nova dela.

Minha boca salivava de vontade de sentir o seu gosto que agora ficara ainda mais saboroso.

Queria matar toda a minha saudade e me libertar finalmente do meu medo e de toda a loucura que havia vivido naqueles últimos três dias.

- Você não sabe o que eu senti quando achei que você ia morrer, Bell. Foi a pior coisa do mundo. - Eu abaixei a cabeça, cortando nosso olhar. - Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer e fiz. Fiz porque não agüentaria perder você. Me perdoe!

- Edward.. - Ela levantou o meu queixo com a sua mão, me olhando com um sorriso. - Eu sou uma vampira?

- É. - Respondi, sorrindo junto.

- Peraí.. isso quer dizer que eu vou viver pra sempre? - Ela perguntou, com a mesma expressão de antes.

- Sim, Bella.. você vai viver pra sempre. - Eu revirei os olhos.

- Oh, meu deus. - Ela gritou - Eu sou uma vampira!

O grito dela havia me pegado de surpresa. Eu dei um pulo e me afastei um pouco. Então, ela começou a correr pelo quarto comemorando, pulando. Eu fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, a encarando boquiaberto.

- Você não entende? - Ela perguntou para mim, parando na minha frente. Sabia que se ela ainda fosse humana, estaria corada. Isso me fez sorrir. - Nós podemos ficar juntos para sempre.

- Você ainda me quer? - Eu perguntei confuso. - Achei que você não me amasse mais. Olha o que eu fiz a você, Bella.. a transformei em um monstro.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço, fazendo eu soltar uma exclamação de dor.

- Nunca mais repita algo parecido. - Sua carranca, então transformou-se em um sorriso. - Eu sou uma monstra gostosa, então eu não ligo.

- Você não liga? - Perguntei chocado.

- Nenhum pouco. - Ela ficou me analisando por uns instantes. - Edward, eu tenho o que sempre quis: Você. E agora tenho a certeza de que vai ser para sempre. Por que isso me deixaria brava, irritada ou chateada? Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Você fala isso agora, quero ver daqui cinqüenta anos. - Eu estava explodindo por dentro. Ela me amava e queria ficar comigo para sempre!

- Cala a boca. - Ela disse com voracidade, me puxando para um beijo desesperado e apaixonado.

Com a sua força incrível ela me apertava em seus braços frágeis, fazendo com que eu me colasse totalmente em seu corpo. Nosso corpo era da mesma temperatura, o que era um pouco estranho, mas totalmente agradável.

Parecia que finalmente nós estávamos encaixando. Agora sim estava tudo perfeito.

Nossas línguas se tocavam com ardor e lentidão, demonstrando a saudade e o amor de um pelo outro. Ela me apertou mais em seus braços, fazendo com que eu reclamasse no meio do beijo.

- Meu amor.. só um detalhe. - Eu falei em um fio de voz, cortando nosso contato.

- O quê? - Ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você está forte agora.

Ela me olhou, depois encarou a sua mão me apertando e depois arregalou os olhos.

- Oops! - Ela falou risonha. - Eu me empolguei.

- Eu percebi. - Respondi sorrindo, enquanto a puxava para um abraço carinhoso.

Foi nesse momento que a minha família invadiu o quarto. Eles estavam hesitantes, ficaram parados na porta, esperando pela reação de Bella.

A principio ela ficara meio agitada com o barulho repentino, mas depois ao ver que era eles relaxou em meus braços.

- Bem vinda de volta! - Todos gritaram.

Bella não se mexeu, e nem eles, porém os olhares que eles trocaram eram intensos e carinhosos. Ela ainda estava em meus braços, um pouco tensa. Tudo era novo para ela. A visão, os cheiros, a audição, a força... ela tinha que aprender a lidar com tudo isso aos poucos.

- É bom estar de volta. - Ela falou de repente com a sua voz perfeita, fazendo com que minhas pernas bambeassem um pouco.

- Uau! Bella você está de arrasar! - Alice gritou.

Todos riram.

- Realmente. O vampirismo caiu bem pra você. - Emmett concordou. Rosalie deu um tapa nele, enquanto eu rosnava e revirava os olhos.

Bella riu alto.

- Cuidado com o que fala, Emmett. Agora eu sou forte. - Ela deu um sorriso metido e fez uma cara de malvada.

- Oh! Que medo da Bellinha! - Ele gritou.

Enquanto todos nós conversávamos, Esme se aproximava lentamente de Bella. Ela estava com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Parou quando estava a três metros de distancia.

Bella olhou em sua direção, sorrindo. E então, sem hesitar, saiu de meus braços e abraçou minha mãe.

Era emocionante ver aquilo: Minha mãe e minha garota se abraçando e demonstrando o quanto eram importantes uma para outra.

- Obrigada por resistir e voltar, Bella. - Esme agradeceu.

- Eu sou a única que tenho que agradecer, Esme. Vocês foram perfeitos comigo, não tinha como eu achar uma família melhor. - Bella sussurrou em resposta.

Um a um eles vieram abraçá-la, enquanto eu ficava apenas os observando, exalando felicidade e estonteamento. Cada um murmurava uma palavra doce no ouvido de minha Bella e depois a soltava.

Pela primeira vez eu senti que estava completo. Não faltava ninguém em nosso clã, estavam todos ali. Não havia nenhum espaço vazio ou alguém triste e sozinho. Todos tinham uma razão para viver.

Fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

Toda tormenta havia acabado, finalmente.

- Estou com fome. - Bella falou.

Eu abri os olhos e vi que ela estava a poucos centímetros de mim, me encarando com os olhos vermelhos brilhando.

- Nós já precisamos ir, Edward. - Carlisle falou. - Vá caçar com Bella e depois vá para casa.

Todos eles acenaram e então saíram correndo.

- Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Onde estamos? - Bella começou a olhar para os lados.

- Saímos já de Skidmore. Não queria que você se transformasse lá. - Eu falei com um sorriso. - É uma cidadezinha próxima.

- Hmmm. - Ela disse, enquanto se aproximava de mim, se enroscando como uma gata em meus braços. - Você tem um cheiro magnífico.

Eu ri baixinho, beijando a sua testa.

- Bella, você tem que se alimentar. - Ralhei, enquanto ela passava a mão no meu corpo e suspirava em meu ouvido.

- Só uns instantes. - Ela pediu baixinho, começando a beijar o meu pescoço.

Eu gemi baixinho, fechando os olhos.

- Isso é tortura. - Sussurrei.

- Não, meu bem. Tortura foi você ficar me tocando enquanto eu estava dopada. Isso aqui se chama _vingança_. - Ela respondeu com a voz lotada em malicia.

Eu ri indignado.

Deus! Ela havia me sentido passar a mão por ela, tremendo de desejo e de medo.

- Sabe qual é a melhor coisa de tudo isso? - Ela falou, mordiscando a minha orelha. - Eu tenho a eternidade toda para me vingar e me aproveitar de você.

Senti que ia cair no chão. Ela estava me deixando louco e absurdamente distraído com aquele joguinho. Havia adquirido confiança junto com a sua forma vampirica. Agora seria impossível brecar a minha garota, ela simplesmente me tinha na palma de sua mão.

Eu gemi alto, quanto ela mordeu o meu lábio inferior.

- Bella. - A chamei perdido.

- Quê? - Ela perguntou com um tom malvado.

- Você vai me matar. - Falei absolutamente deslumbrado.

Ela riu alto.

- Você já está morto, Ed. Bem vindo ao inferno. - Ela sussurrou, puxando-me para um beijo.

No começo eu estava incapacitado de corresponder, deixava-a colar nossos lábios, passando a língua na minha boca, para me provocar e me deixar tremendo de desejo. E então eu decidi que estava na hora de assumir as rédeas da situação.

Peguei-a com força e paixão pelos cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. Minha língua invadiu a sua boca desesperadamente, explorando e tentando saciar o meu desejo pelo seu gosto. Eu salivava e estava louco.

Agora não havia mais o medo de machucá-la, toda a hesitação, eu podia ser eu mesmo, usando a minha força total.

Corri em direção a parede, fazendo um baque absurdo quando batemos nessa, fazendo com que Bella sorrisse em meus lábios. Minhas mãos já estavam explorando o seu corpo perfeito, fazendo com que ela tivesse as reações habituais.

Meu corpo estava completamente colado no dela, deixando-a sentir a minha ereção. Bella hora ou outra gemia entre o nosso beijo e ondulava o seu corpo no meu, deixando nós dois sedentos um pelo corpo do outro.

Coloquei a minha mão por baixo do vestido que ela usava, tocando a sua barriga com delicadeza. Era tão estranho não sentir a sua pele quente fazendo um contraste com a minha. Ela levou as mãos para o meu peito, me explorando e deixando-me ávido por ela.

Bella levantou uma de suas pernas para me acomodar melhor em seu corpo, enquanto eu a pressionava na parede com força, beijando-a sedentamente, agindo como um selvagem desesperado.

Em uma velocidade incrível e sem se atrapalhar, Bella retirou a minha camiseta, rasgando-a e jogando-a em algum canto daquele quartinho. Suas mãos não desgrudavam de meu corpo e pareciam estar em todos os lugares.

Nossas línguas ainda se tocavam em uma dança gostosa e sensual, em um ritmo acelerado e intenso que deixava-nos ofegantes.

- Eu senti a sua falta. - Sussurrei, cortando o nosso beijo, mordiscando a sua orelha.

- Oh, eu também. - Ela gemeu baixinho, abrindo o meu cinto lentamente.

Eu alcancei o seu seio por baixo do vestido, fazendo com que ela me apertasse com força utilizando a sua perna. Esqueceu de terminar de retirar o cinto e me puxou vorazmente para mais um beijo.

Eu acariciava o seu bico com o meu dedão, utilizando toda delicadeza do mundo. Eles estavam durinhos, provando o quanto ela estava excitada e necessitada. Ela estremecia a cada toque meu, gemendo ou então me apertando mais e mais.

Os beijos dela começaram a descer para o meu pescoço,enquanto as mãos dela voltavam a trabalhar em minha calça, libertando-me do cinto e logo em seguida deixando-me apenas com a minha boxer preta.

Suas mãos tocaram-me por cima de minha cueca, deixando-me sem ar e gemendo como um louco, pressionando-a mais na parede com o meu peito, mordendo-a no ombro.

- Vara-mágica! Olá! - Ela sussurrou.

Eu ri baixinho, arqueando o meu corpo, enquanto ela me estimulava.

Sem pedir permissão eu rasguei o seu vestido, deixando-a semi nua na minha frente, enquanto me tocava e me levava aos céus.

Voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto as minhas mãos começavam a refazer os caminhos conhecidos.

Uma a tocava no seio, enquanto a outra brincava em sua barriga, indo até o ventre, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer em meus lábios. Sentia o cheiro de sua excitação, o que me deixava cada vez mais louco.

A mão dela invadiu a minha cueca, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos e soltasse um longo suspiro. Fiquei imóvel por alguns instantes, enquanto a pequena mão dela se fechava em cima do meu precioso, o tocando de uma forma experiente.

- Você vai me matar. - Sussurrei entre os seus lábios.

- Nós já estamos mortos, meu amor. - Ela respondeu, aumentando a velocidade.

Enquanto ela me estimulava, eu fui arrancando a sua calcinha lentamente. Ela estava com um sorriso nos lábios e ficava me encarando o tempo todo. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam em desejo e amor, e expressavam tudo aquilo que ela estava sentindo.

Ela abaixou a minha cueca lentamente, sem cortar o contato visual. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes, enquanto eu me ajeitava em sua entrada, deixando-a na posição perfeita para mim.

Eu levantara a perna dela em minha cintura, pegando-a delicadamente pela coxa, enquanto a minha outra mão estava em sua barriga. Ela estava com as duas mãos em meu ombro, me encarando com expectativa.

De repente um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos nossos lábios e eu sabia que era o momento perfeito. Entrei nela com força e precisão fazendo nossos corpos se chocassem e uma onda de prazer nos atingisse.

- Uau. - Ela falou, enquanto começava a fazer o movimento de vai e vem comigo. Com as mãos em meu ombro, facilitava a minha entrada, pulando em cima de mim.

Eu apenas a puxava para mais perto, mexendo o meu quadril, retirando e colocando o meu pênis com velocidade e intensidade, deixando-nos perdidos em um mar de prazer e delírios.

A nossa coreografia era perfeita e sincronizada. Agora eu podia usar a minha força e velocidade anormal, porque ela já conseguia me acompanhar.

Eu não tinha mais que ter medo e tentar controlar as minhas mãos, eu podia fazer o que vinha na minha mente.

Penetrava profundamente nela, indo até o final. Tinha vezes que ficava lá dentro, apenas me movimentando, fazendo-a gemer em meu ouvido e mexer o quadril com uma velocidade incrível ao meu encontro.

Nós arfávamos juntos. Estava tudo perfeito, nenhum detalhe fora do comum, nada diferente do que deveria ser.

- Eu amo você. - Ela sussurrou. Estávamos chegando no ápice do prazer.

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e mais intensos, fazendo com que nós dois gritássemos, sem cortar o contato visual, observando o prazer passando nos olhos um do outro.

- Eu amo você. - Gritei em resposta, quando ela apertou o meu pênis dentro de si, atingindo um orgasmo maravilhoso.

Ficamos quietos uns instantes. Eu ainda estava dentro dela, enquanto ambos nos encarávamos sem reação. Encostamos as nossas testas, relaxando e sorrindo aliviados.

- Uau. - Ela se pronunciou. - Eu estou rápida.

Eu ri baixinho.

- Eu gosto da sua nova velocidade. - Confessei, passando a mão em seu rosto.

Era estranho não ver os pinguinhos de suor em sua testa. Como também era estranho não ver o seu corpo quente e tremulo sob o meu. Estávamos apenas abraçados encostados na parede.

Poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre.

- Eu também. - Ela confessou risonha. - Deus! Eu estou faminta! Acho que comeria um elefante!

Eu ri alto.

- Não deveríamos ter feito isso. É tão desconfortável ficar com sede, principalmente quando se é um recém criado.

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto eu saia de dentro dela e me separava um pouco.

- Hmm.. eu não tinha reparado. Quando fico com você fico distraída, coisas inúteis como sede e instintos não me atrapalham tanto. - Ela confessou.

Eu dei um beijo singelo nela, sorrindo. E depois me afastei.

- Precisamos ir caçar. - Falei, recolocando os trapos que haviam sobrado de minha roupa.

Ela estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Você parece um selvagem. - Confessou, mordendo o lábio.

- Pelo menos eu terei roupas, Bell. - Eu falei a provocando, enquanto lançava um olhar para o vestidinho estraçalhado que estava jogado aos pés dela.

- Droga. - Ela resmungou o pegando. - Pelo menos eu sou gostosa agora.

Eu ri alto.

- Realmente. _Isso_ eu não posso negar. - Falei, lançando um olhar de cobiça para o corpo nu dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio e eu soube que se fosse humana estaria absurdamente corada.

Com uma velocidade incrível ela vestiu a calcinha e o vestido todo rasgado. Eu fiquei a encarando boquiaberto, encantado demais para falar.

- Vamos logo, antes que eu te mate e te coma. - Ela falou brincalhona.

- Uh! - Zombei, andando em direção a porta.

Eu vestia apenas a minha calça, enquanto ela usava aquele vestido estraçalhado, que deixava suas curvas mais a mostra.

- Cuidado, Ed.. eu sou canibal. - Ela chegou por trás de mim e mordeu o meu pescoço.

Eu fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro.

- Foco, meu amor. Nós realmente precisamos caçar. - Eu ralhei, pegando na mão dela, tentando fazê-la se comportar.

- Ah. - Ela fez um biquinho. - Nós temos a eternidade toda para caçar.

- E para transar também.

Ela ficou calada uns instantes, enquanto nós andávamos em direção a uma floresta.

- Você tem razão. - Ela respondeu, quando começava a sentir cheiro dos animais, atiçando a sua sede.

De repente seus olhos mudaram um pouco e ela ficou distraída, sendo atraída pelos milhares de odores. Ela assumiu uma postura diferente, como se estivesse prestes a atacar, dominada por seus instintos.

- Bell.. - Eu a chamei meio hesitante. - Deixe o instinto a comandar, porém tome cuidado.

Ela não respondeu, simplesmente saiu correndo.

Eu a deixei correr. Ela tinha que aproveitar esse momento de descontrole, pois ele era ótimo. Era quando nós parávamos de representar e finalmente agíamos como realmente deveríamos. Sem se conter, sem medo e sem mascaras.

Fui a seguindo lentamente. Seguindo o seu cheiro maravilhoso, me deliciando com a sua velocidade e graciosidade.

Era tão belo vê-la correr como uma leoa em busca de sua caça, com rapidez e determinação. Seus olhos fixos em um objetivo e as garras prontas para a briga. Eu ficava fascinado por cada movimento dela.

Quando chegamos ao coração da floresta, Bella ainda não tinha matado nenhum animal, mas estava perdida na coletânea de cheiros exóticos e apelativos. Ela parecia distraída e sem saber qual escolher, ficava olhando de um lado pro outro, como um animal.

Tinha momento que eu me aproximava demais e a fazia rosnar, o que eu sabia que era completamente compreensível e racional da parte dela. Era o instinto de proteção falando mais alto.

Meus ouvidos captaram o som de um coração forte e potente próximo, e não muito longe eu escutei as pisadas duras e determinadas de uma onça. Ela estava faminta e seguiu o primeiro cheiro que encontrou: O cheiro de Bella.

Bella também percebeu a aproximação da onça, pois logo se postou em posição de ataque e ficou a esperando, com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios. A onça parou ali perto, se camuflando entre a vegetação, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

Bella olhava em sua direção e parecia quase não se conter de expectativa. Isso não era uma coisa boa. Quando estamos prestes a atacar alguma coisa, devemos ter calma e agir racionalmente, por mais que pareça difícil. Não é como se uma onça fosse matá-la, mas devemos ter cuidado.

Decidi que não ia interferir, apesar de ter vontade, e então subi em uma árvore e fiquei as observando.

A onça deu o primeiro passo e Bella rosnou alto. Era um rosnado ameaçador e belo aos meus ouvidos. De repente, ambas correram um ao encontro da outra, fazendo com que os corpos se chocassem no ar.

Bella cravou as unhas nas costas da onça e tentou mordê-la sofregamente, porém o animal não era burro, e soube se defender bem, desviando o pescoço varias vezes, tentando arranhar e abocanhar a minha amada.

Era difícil ver a minha frágil Bella lutando com uma onça, porém eu tinha que permanecer onde estava. Bella tinha que aprender sozinha como caçar.

Alguns segundos depois, Bella finalmente venceu e conseguiu sugar o sangue da brava onça. Ela o bebia furiosamente, com um olhar de puro desejo e satisfação. Era uma cena absurdamente excitante de se ver.

Instantes depois ela largava a carcaça sem vida no animal no chão, com um olhar vitorioso, porém não satisfeito.

Eu comecei a bater palmas, ainda em cima da árvore, olhando-a de forma desejosa.

O que eu podia fazer se ela estava absurdamente sexy?

Ela olhou para mim rapidamente, com um olha raivoso, porém depois ao perceber que era eu, simplesmente sorriu e lambeu os beiços.

- Você foi fantástica. - Eu falei extasiado.

Ela me lançou um olhar metido e riu.

- Eu sei. - Ela ficou quieta uns instantes. Devia estar sentindo outro cheiro atraente. - Hmm.. que tal um jogo?

- Jogo? - Perguntei confuso, saltando ao encontro dela.

- É. - Ela não olhava para mim enquanto falava, seus olhos vasculhavam a mata em busca da próxima vitima. - Vamos ver quem consegue mais animais.

- Certo. - Falei meio confuso, porém gostando da idéia. Era legal poder compartilhar aquela parte da minha vida com ela. Era como se só agora eu pertencesse completamente a ela.

- Regras! - Ela gritou animada. - Somente animais ferozes. E nada de filhotes!

- Bella, meu anjo.. - Eu falei, enquanto me aproximava dela. - Isso é meio óbvio. Lembre-se que a inexperiente aqui é você.

- Você vai ver do que a inexperiente é capaz, meu amor. - Ela sussurrou maliciosa, grudando seu corpo no meu. Passou a mão pelo meu peitoral, abrindo um sorriso de lado.

- Hmm.. - Eu grunhi em estado de êxtase.

- Coma minha poeira, Ed. - Ela sussurrou, enquanto se desvencilhava de meus braços e corria para longe.

- Safada! - Eu murmurei perdido.

Consegui escutar a sua risada longe.

Esperei alguns instantes para me recuperar, e então saí correndo em busca das minhas próprias vitimas. Sabia que ela podia se cuidar bem e que nada aconteceria de ruim com ela, por isso não era necessário que eu a vigiasse o tempo todo.

Fui em busca dos leões da montanha, porém não acabei topando com nenhum. Tive que me contentar com algumas onças e ursos. Já havia matado uns sete animais, eu era rápida e experiente, sabia fazer as coisas sem muita sujeira e demora.

Eu era mais objetivo e determinado, já não gostava de brincar com a comida como eu fazia no começo. Preferia uma morte rápida para o pobre do animal.

De repente um grito invadiu o meu ouvido, fazendo com que o desespero tomasse conta do meu ser. Não era um grito _dela_. Era pior: Era um grito humano.

Eu bati a mão na testa e engoli um seco. Saí correndo a toda velocidade em direção ao coração pulsante, sentindo um odor atraente e apetitoso próximo ao odor da minha amada.

_Oh, meu deus! O que está acontecendo?_ A garota humana pensava.

Cheguei bem próximo. Já consegui ver a menina no chão, sendo encurralada por Bella.

Quando fui dar outro passo, um rosnado atingiu os meus ouvidos fazendo com que eu soltasse um longo suspiro.

- Bella.. - Eu chamei. - Você não quer fazer isso.

Ela nem me deu ouvidos, continuava a rodas em torno da menina, a encarando com desejo e descontrole.

- Tente me escutar! - Eu falei todo cuidadoso, me aproximando lentamente. - Você vai se arrepender! Confie em mim!

Um rosnado alto e ensurdecedor. Eu já não podia mais me aproximar, sabia que ela acabaria me atacando.

- Quem são vocês? - A menina gritava desesperada, chorando.

- Você não quer ser uma assassina, Bell. - Eu sussurrei.

Sabia que não havia outra saída. Eu não podia deixar a minha amada fazer aquilo, não podia simplesmente vê-la se afundar como eu havia me afundado no passado. Como eu gostaria que tivesse uma pessoa ao meu lado, me impedindo de cometer o maior erro da minha vida. Como eu gostaria de não ter tirado tantas vidas inocentes.

Ela não seria imunda como eu. Seria pura.

Dei mais um passo em direção a elas. Bella rosnou bem alto, separando-se um pouco de sua vitima, para vir me intimidar.

Puxei o ar com força, me preparando para tomar a atitude correta. E então fiz menção de que ia tentar pegar a humana de Bella.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, simplesmente pulou em cima de mim. Eu me defendi usando os meus braços, impedindo que ela me machucasse com a sua força absurda, porém não tentei atacá-la.

Eu seria incapaz de levantar a mão para ela.

Bella veio me dar o abraço de urso, pegando-me com seu corpo frágil e forte, fazendo com que eu segurasse um grito de dor. Seus braços estavam em volta de mim, me apertando, tentando me quebrar.

Eu soltei um gemido baixinho.

Foi nesse momento que ela congelou. Seus braços pararam de me apertar e ela parou de respirar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando encontraram os meus e ela ficou sem reação, pasma demais para falar ou se mexer.

- Corra. - Eu falei lentamente.

E ela me obedeceu. Saiu correndo para longe dali em uma velocidade incrível, deixando-me sozinho com a menina chorona.

- Hmm.. você está bem? - Perguntei sem jeito.

Quando fui me aproximar a garota gritou e se afastou. Eu revirei os olhos.

Não estava com paciência para lidar com aquela menina boba e ridícula. Ela já havia visto demais e eu não podia fazer mais nada se não silenciá-la.

Em um golpe rápido, bati a cabeça dela no chão, fazendo com que ela perdesse a consciência. Peguei-a em meus braços e corri com ela para longe da floresta, abandonando-a na beira de uma estrada.

Eu não podia matá-la. Eu não tinha mais essa índole.

Só depois de Bella que eu havia reconhecido que os humanos não eram simplesmente uma fonte de alimento e sim de amor, vida e conhecimento.

Cada um tinha a sua história. E eu não tinha o direito de acabar com ela.

Saí correndo pela mata, buscando o cheiro de Bella, ansiando por vê-la.

Não demorou muito para encontrá-la, avistei-a perto de um rio, abaixada, abraçando o seu próprio corpo, com a cabeça metida no meio dos joelhos.

Ela me ouviu chegar, porem não se virou para me olhar. Somente soltou um grande suspiro.

Sentei ao seu lado, passando a mão em suas costas.

- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei meio hesitante e preocupado.

Ela não me respondeu. Ficou mais tensa ainda e parou de respirar.

- Não precisa reagir dessa forma. É comum nós nos descontrolarmos perto de humanos no começo, meu amor.. você vai se acostumando aos poucos. - Sussurrei no ouvido dela, beijando-a suavemente.

Ela levantou-se e se afastou de mim.

- Não é isso. - Falou nervosamente. - Não estou assim por causa da menina.

- Não? - Perguntei confuso.

- Eu te ataquei! - Ela virou-se para mim pela primeira vez e eu vi os seus olhos lotados de culpa e arrependimento. - Eu tentei machucar você!

Eu dei um risinho e revirei os olhos.

- Bell.. você não quis fazer isso, ok? Foi apenas os seus instintos de auto-preservação agindo. - Eu falei com um sorriso confortador.

- Não, Ed. Eu realmente quis te matar, eu visualizava isso em minha cabeça! Eu achava que era o certo! - Ela gritou.

- Relaxe, meu anjo. - Eu fui me aproximando lentamente. - Eu sei que você não fez por mal.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Eu a abracei com amor e carinho, aninhando-a em meus braços.

- Eu quero morrer. - Ela gemeu.

Eu beijei o topo da cabeça dela, afagando as suas costas e tentando deixá-la calma e confortada.

- Eu sabia que você ia me atacar, meu amor. Eu sabia que se desse aquele passo eu provocaria aquela reação, portanto a culpa é absolutamente minha. - Esperei uns instantes. - Eu não podia deixá-la cometer o mesmo erro que eu havia cometido. Eu não podia deixá-la virar uma assassina.

Ela me abraçava com força e permanecia quieta me escutando. Já havia voltado a respirar.

- Eu faria de novo se fosse preciso. Eu estou aqui para te guiar e para te fazer feliz. Nada vai poder estragar você, meu amor. Eu não vou deixar nada te afligir, mesmo se eu precisar me machucar por isso.

- Eu te machuquei? - Ela perguntou manhosa.

- É preciso de muito mais para machucar Edward Cullen. - Eu falei prepotente.

Ela me deu um soco de brincadeira e riu em meu pescoço. Eu sorri vitorioso.

- Seu metido. - Ela falou.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos tocando, relaxando nos braços um do outro.

- Eu amo você. - Ela falou.

- Eu amo você mais que tudo nesse mundo, Bell. - Eu sussurrei em resposta, puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado.

Nós nos tocávamos com amor e carinho, deixando claro o quanto nos amávamos e precisávamos um do outro. Nossas línguas e bocas se encaixando e se tocando com precisão, fazendo-nos sentir completos e felizes.

Grudei a minha testa na dela quando acabou o beijo e inspirei o seu cheiro maravilhoso.

- Eu estarei aqui para te proteger, meu amor.. pelo resto da eternidade. - Sussurrei.

Ela não falou nada, permaneceu apenas me encarando com intensidade, deixando o amor transbordar de seus olhos vermelhos.

- Vamos pra casa? - Perguntei.

- Sim. - Ela falou bem baixinho, sorrindo. - Vamos para casa.

Era tão bom ouvido aquilo saindo da boca dela, porque agora era a certeza de que nada mais nos atrapalharia. Nós poderíamos simplesmente ir para casa. Sem medos, sem aflições, sem diferenças.

Estava tudo da forma como devia estar. E seria assim pelo resto da eternidade.

**FIM.**

**N/A: **ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU =(

Eu não sei dizer se estou aliviada, feliz, triste.. todas essas emoções me preenchem. Eu fiquei realmente satisfeita com a fic.. é muito bom ver que uma idéia, um pensamento pode fazer.. é muito bom ver isso finalizado e uma resposta positiva de várias pessoas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estou triste por estar a terminando, eu estou feliz por saber que consegui finalizá-la. Por finalmente conseguir terminar uma LONG.

Eu espero de coração que todos tenham gostado. Leio cada de review de vocês e dou risada junto. Sei o que passa em vocês porque também sou uma leitora frenética. Estou louca para saberem o que acharam desse capitulo e da fic em geral.

Por isso eu peço: Comentem. Eu peço que todo mundo que leu essa fic deixe a sua review fazendo um pequeno comentário.. É importante para mim saber o que vocês acharam.. porque vocês são importantes para mim.

Obrigada por cada palavra de apoio ou elogio. Eles com certeza me motivaram muito. Nunca sonhei que conseguiria mais de 100 reviews em uma fic. E olha onde eu cheguei? Já tenho 700!!!

_Sobre o Epilogo: _Eu não comecei nem ao menos a prepará-lo. Queria saber de propostas. O que cada um quer ver nesse Epilogo?

Eu deixo isso na mão de vocês!!

Apesar de estar acabando aqui.. estarei postando hoje a minha outra fic! Espero ver vocês lá.

Enfim.. já falei demais! Obrigada por tudo, amados leitores! Vocês são DEMAIS!

Beijos, beijos e mais beiijos!

Ari

PS: Voces não sabem como é emocionante colocar COMPLETE na fic. UHAHAUAHUHAU. (LLLL)


End file.
